Caramelos de Limón
by Yare
Summary: Arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente guapo… Así definía Sakura al chico con el que su padre pretendía que viviera. Claro que eso no era convivir ¡Era una cuestión de supervivencia! La ley de la selva era un juego de niños comparado con esto. SS y ET
1. Arrogante, maleducado y guapo

**Hola a todos! Ya que dudo que se me conozca por esos mares, me presentaré. Soy Yare y aunque este es el primer intento de fic que he hecho de Card Captor Sakura, lo cierto es que tengo varias historias sobre el mundo de Harry Potter. Más exactamente de los merodeadores. **

**Para los que ya me han leído alguna vez supongo que os sorprenderá verme por aquí, pero tanto para los que lo hayan hecho como para los que no, espero que os guste este esta loca idea y disfrutéis leyendo el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos a bajo!**

**1. Arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente guapo.**

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Sakura Kinomoto, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina- ¿Aquí? ¿Y por qué aquí? _

_Su padre, que la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonrió. Con el ceño fruncido y aun no muy convencida con la idea, Sakura volvió a sentarse en la silla de la que se había levantado hacía unos minutos tras recibir la noticia. _

_-Es el hijo de una vieja amiga y como tiene tu misma edad no me pareció tan mala idea-contesto Fujitaka sin borrar esa agradable sonrisa de su rostro- Además, mientras Tôya esté en la universidad tenemos una habitación libre –aseguró- Sólo serán unos meses._

_Sakura reflexionó durante unos instantes y finalmente suspiró resignada. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? La decisión estaba tomada. _

_-Está bien- accedió, cruzándose de brazos a forma de protesta- Pero que conste que me parece una locura._

_-Por ahora me conformo con eso- rió Fujitaka reincorporándose y acercándose a ella para después besar su frente- Seguro que os llevaréis muy bien._

Desde que había mantenido esa conversación con su padre, ya habían pasado un par de semanas. Prácticamente había logrado olvidar que dentro de unas horas un estudiante de China se instalaría en su casa por un tiempo indeterminado. Al menos hasta esa mañana, cuando su padre se disculpó con ella por no poder ir a recoger al joven al aeropuerto. O lo que es lo mismo, hasta que se había enterado que sería ella quien iría a recogerlo.

-Un momento… ¿Y como le reconoceré? –murmuró a la par que una expresión de horror aparecía en su rostro- ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que hago?

Pero los murmullos y miradas indiscretas que le dirigían sus compañeros, la devolvieron a la realidad. Estaba en clase, y su reciente descubrimiento la había interrumpido.

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase, señorita Kinomoto? –inquirió la profesora, molesta-

-No, no, nada-se apresuró a negar la aludida consiguiendo que sus compañeros riesen- Lo siento.

Sakura suspiró aliviada cuando la profesora dejó de mirarla y continuó dando la clase. Se había librado por los pelos, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ese estudiante de china al menos en lo que quedaba de clase. No quería arriesgarse a que la profesora la castigase por muy buena excusa que fuese para no tener que recibir a su peculiar invitado.

**oOoOoOo**

Sumergida en sus pensamientos y lamentándose una y otra vez de su mala suerte, Sakura caminaba hacia la salida del centro cuando una voz femenina que no tardó en reconocer la obligo a detenerse. Tras ella, una joven alta, de cabello largo y oscuro además de poseedora de unos penetrantes ojos amatista que resaltaban debido al color pálido de su piel, corría con la intención de alcanzarla. Era Tomoyo Daidôji, una destacada alumna de su instituto, guapa auque un poco tímida, aficionada a la fotografía e integrante del coro del centro. Una chica muy popular que por encima de todo era su mejor amiga.

-¡Tomoyo! –Exclamó la joven Kinomoto, sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que hoy tenías ensayo con el coro.

-Así es-asintió la aludida, caminando junto a ella- Pero a la profesora le ha surgido un imprevisto y llegará un poco más tarde.

-¿De verdad?-Cuestionó, emocionada- ¿Entonces me acompañas al aeropuerto?

-Lo siento–se disculpó Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-Pero dudo que me de tiempo.

Sakura, quien ya se había resignado a tener que enfrentarse sola al peligro, suspiró. Definitivamente los planetas se habían alineado en su contra, si no… ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

-Y lo peor de todo es que no se como voy a reconocerlo- se lamentó, saliendo del edificio- Mi padre no me ha dicho como es.

-Llámale y pregúntaselo –prepuso Tomoyo, extendiéndole su móvil-

-¡Qué va!-Negó la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano rechazando tal posibilidad- Tiene una conferencia y dura toda la tarde. Así que tendrá el móvil desconectado.-señaló, emocionada- ¡Mira, ahí está Eriol!

Tomoyo miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y sonrió. Un joven alto de cuerpo bien formado y atlético, entrenaba junto al resto del equipo de fútbol en las pistas. Era moreno y sus pícaros ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de fina montura, eran la perdición de muchas chicas del instituto. Su nombre era Eriol Hiiragizawa y a sus diecisiete años era todo un casanova.

-¡Sakura!-llamó, saludándolas con la mano desde la pista- ¡Tomoyo!

Las dos chicas correspondieron al saludo, aunque Sakura con excesivo entusiasmo. Y es que, además de ser el mejor amigo de las dos estudiantes, era el chico del que Sakura estaba enamorada.

-Pero mira que guapo es-comentó sonrojada, zarandeando con efusividad a su mejor amiga- ¡Y que bien juega!

-Es verdad-corroboró Tomoyo, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque no se puede esperar menos del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Si, me pasaría horas mirándole-murmuró, consiguiendo que el color carmesí de su rostro incrementase-Pero tengo que ir a recoger a ese tipo. ¡Qué rabia! Si no fuese por él, podría quedarme hasta que Eriol acabe el entrenamiento para volver juntos a casa.-añadió, recuperando la alegría que había perdido durante unos segundos- ¡Pero bueno! Será mejor que me vaya ya si no quiero llegar tarde como siempre. ¡Deséame suerte, Tomoyo!

Agitando la mano como despedida, la joven Kinomoto se alejó del lugar corriendo, como iba siempre. Su mejor amiga la siguió con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en uno de los tantos jóvenes que jugaban al fútbol ese día, para después alejarse también del lugar sin ningún amago de felicidad en el rostro.

**oOoOoOo**

Como era habitual, el aeropuerto estaba muy concurrido ese día. La gente iba y venía cargada de maletas, unos más serios y otros mucho más alegres.

Sakura se acercó al cristal que permitía ver la pista de aterrizaje donde en esos instantes aterrizaba un avión proveniente de Hong Kong, China.

Nerviosa, cogió un trozo de cartón en el que había escrito su nombre '_Kinomoto Sakura' _y se dirigió hacía la terminal. Sabía que lo normal era escribir el nombre del recién llegado en el cartón, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo desconocía no se le había ocurrido una idea mejor.

Sakura buscaba entre la multitud algún rostro nervioso y temeroso que delatase al estudiante. Sin embargo, a excepción de algún que otro niño que iba con sus padres, todo los pasajeros eran adultos, vestían con sofisticados trajes que delataban cual era su profesión y prácticamente todos superaban los treinta años con creces.

-¿Pero donde se ha metido?-murmuró, molesta- Esto me sobre pasa. ¡Tan sólo quiero una señal!

Y entonces lo vio. Un joven que debía tener más o menos su edad, cruzaba la terminal en esos precisos instantes. Era bajito y regordete, de cabello corto y rubio que acentuaban sus pequeños ojos azules que en esos momentos centraban su atención en la gran maleta marrón que arrastraba. Pero no fue la falta de atractivo del chico lo que captó la atención de Sakura, sino la cámara de fotos que colgaba de su cuello y el enorme mapa de Japón que acababa de sacar de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Pero ignorando la falta de rasgos chinos del recién llegado, se acercó a él agitando la mano con casi la misma efusividad con la que había saludado a Eriol esa tarde.

-¡Hola! Tu debes ser el estudiante de China –saludó, extendiéndole la mano- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura.

El joven, que miraba hacia los lados con desconcierto, le estrechó la mano ante de coger de nuevo su maleta para alejarse de allí.

-¡Espera, que no es por ahí!-le avisó Sakura, siguiendo al chico- Anda, deja que te ayude con el equipaje.

Pero el extranjero, que pensaba que la chica estaba intentando robarle, comenzó a gritar en otro idioma atrayendo la mirada de la multitud además de la de la propia Sakura, quien forcejeaba con el joven por la maleta.

-¡Eh, que tampoco hay que ponerse así! –Protestó, soltándola - Sólo quería ayudar.-murmuró, ofendida- Espero que en tu país no sean todos como tú porque sino…

-Y yo espero que una de vuestras costumbres no sea atracar a los extranjeros-añadió una voz masculina tras ella- ¿O eso solo lo haces tú?

Sakura cerró los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior avergonzada, se giró lentamente. Frente a ella y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, se encontraba uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto en su vida. Era alto y atlético. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos marrones de forma desinteresada y atractiva que la obligó a contener la respiración.

-Creo que soy yo a quien estabas buscando –sonrió, divertido- Soy Shaoran Li.

-¿Tu eres el estudiante chino? –Preguntó, sorprendida- Entonces este chico…

Tan roja como un tomate maduro y sin saber muy bien que decir, Sakura se giró dispuesta a disculparse. Sin embargo, el extranjero había desaparecido. Posiblemente aprovechando la intervención del joven Li, el chico se había mezclado con la multitud que se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¿Pero donde…?-comenzó Sakura, desconcertada.

-Creo que ha huido –sonrió Shaoran, echándose la mochila al hombro- Pero no lo culpo, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.-apremió, mirándola- Bueno, que ¿Nos vamos?

Pero el joven Li no esperó respuesta. Sin molestarse en averiguar si la chica le seguía, se unió a la multitud y se encaminó hacia la salida ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura, quien no tardó en seguirle para asegurarse que el chico no se perdiera.

-¿Y el resto del equipaje?-preguntó, parada frente al taxi al que iban a subir.

-No lo he traído- se limitó a contestar el chico, encogiéndose de hombros- Ya me lo enviarán a tu casa la próxima semana.

Shaoran abrió la puerta trasera y le hizo un gesto para que pasase consiguiendo que los labios de la joven se curvaran en una ligera sonrisa. Después de lo ocurrido ahí adentro, había asumido que Shaoran Li era uno de esos típicos guapos- egocéntricos a los que tanto odiaba, pero quizás… le había juzgado mal. Sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Sakura se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos centímetros para llegar a ella, Shaoran se montó en el taxi y la cerró.

-Pensaba que era la única puerta- Se disculpó al bajar la ventanilla, sin molestarse en disimular su diversión- Ve por el otro lado.

Sakura, que se había detenido en seco incrédula por lo ocurrido, asintió lentamente y con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro, rodeó el taxi y se montó dando un fuerte portazo. Iba a ser un trayecto muy largo.

**oOoOoOo**

Los primeros veinte minutos de trayecto se le hicieron eternos. El chico de China miraba por la ventana con un deje de aburrimiento que no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura. Sobre todo porque durante lo que llevaban de trayecto no había dejado de mirarle con la mayor discreción posible. Una discreción que al parecer era insuficiente con Shaoran Li.

-Si no dejas de mirarme me voy a desgasta-Sonrió, divertido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a un chico o qué?

Sakura, que se había sonrojado a más no poder, le miró furiosa, dispuesta a encararle. Pero el siguiente comentario de Li la dejó sin palabras. ¿A qué clase de idiota había metido su padre en casa?

-Claro que tampoco es demasiado extraño a tu edad –Añadió, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince como mucho?

Sakura entreabrió la boca sorprendida sin saber muy bien que decir. Era cierto que no era demasiado alta, que no estaba demasiado desarrollada, que las facciones de su rostro eran finas y podían resultar hasta infantiles. ¿Pero no darle más de quince años? ¡Eso era demasiado!

-Tengo diecisiete-Aclaró entre dientes

-¿De verdad?

Distraído y sin prestarle auténtica atención a la chica, Shaoran sacó unos cuantos caramelos de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila que llevaba consigo y le lanzó uno a Sakura

-¡Auch!-Protestó, cogiendo el caramelo al vuelo después de rebotar contra su frente- Podrías habérmelo dado en mano como las personas normales.

-Se dice gracias-Se limitó a contestar el chico metiéndose el caramelo en la boca- Y yo no tengo culpa de que seas tan torpe.

-Serás…

Pero la joven Kinomoto prefirió contenerse al percatarse de a mirada divertida del conductor. Estaban dando un espectáculo y no estaba dispuesta a formar parte de ello. Lo único bueno que había sacado de todo eso era confirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde que habían salido del aeropuerto: Shaoran Li era idiota.

Resignada e intentando hacerse a la idea lo antes posible de que convivirían en la misma casa durante meses, Sakura bajó la mirada centrando su atención en la llamativa envoltura del caramelo que tenía entre las manos.

Lo cierto es que siempre le había llamado mucho la atención en los caramelos ese sabor, más bien le llamaba la atención el nombre tan contradictorio que tenían.

"Caramelos de Limón" pensó.

Cuando una persona oía el término 'caramelo' pensabas en algo dulce y sabroso. Sin embargo si oías 'Limón'… llegaba a tu paladar un sabor ácido y un tanto desagradable.

"Dulce y ácido, menuda conminación"pensó, mostrando una ligera sonrisa "Pero aún así, me gusta"

Y pensando en las curiosidades de la vida, Sakura desenvolvió el caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca deleitándose con esa combinación de sabores tan opuestos. Porque entre los extremos siempre hay un punto medio.

**oOoOoOo**

-Y ésta será tu habitación-Informó, abriendo la puerta que daba a la misma- Ya te hemos despejado el armario así que cuando te traigan tus cosas…

-Vale- Shaoran asintió, entrando al dormitorio y tumbándose boca arriba sobre la cama.

-Mi habitación es la de en frente y la de mi padre está al final, al lado del baño- Indicó, señalando cada dormitorio con el dedo- La cena estará dentro de una hora así que mientras puedes ir instalándote.

El chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza y Sakura salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Definitivamente ese Li era un maleducado ¡Ni si quiera le había dado las gracias!

Molesta por la actitud arrogante del chico y mucho más molesta por haber aceptado la tonta idea de acoger en su casa a un estudiante de japonés, bajó las escaleras que daban a la primera planta y entró en la cocina.

Le había prometido a su padre que sería agradable con su nuevo invitado y que esa noche prepararía de cenar algo especial en un gesto de bienvenida, pero francamente ambas cosas le iban a resultar muy difíciles. Para empezar no tenía ningunas ganas de ser amable con Li y como segundo, al menos que a su padre no le pareciese suficientemente especial envenenarle la comida al chico, no sabía muy bien que podía prepararle. Finalmente se decidió por preparar un par de platos típicos japoneses siguiendo la receta familiar que su madre les había dejado antes de morir después de una larga enfermedad.

Más animada y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Sakura se lavó las manos y se puso el delantal. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y sólo una hora para prepararlo. Debía de ponerse a ello cuanto antes.

Una hora más tarde observó admirada los gustosos platos que había sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si sabían tan bien como aparentaban, definitivamente tenían que estar todo buenísimo.

Satisfecha consigo misma, cogió lo necesario del aparador y comenzó a poner la mesa. No fue hasta que alzó la mirada de la superficie de madera, que se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la cocina.

El joven Li la observaba apoyado e el marco de la puerta con una mirada tan penetrante que la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó, dejando el último plato sobre la mesa.

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, añadió:

-Tan sólo observaba lo guapa que estás con el delantal.

Sakura, que jamás se hubiese imaginado que el chico diría algo así, notó como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo acumulándose en su rostro. Sonrojada, acalorada y sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, la chica apartó la mirada en el preciso instante en el que Fujitaka Kinomoto llegaba a casa.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludó el hombre mirando a al chico con curiosidad- Tú debes de ser Shaoran ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto-Contestó el aludido estrechando la mano que Fujikata le extendía- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Kinomoto. La familia Li está en deuda con usted.

Sakura, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, entreabrió la boca sorprendida. ¿De donde habían aparecido de pronto esos buenos modales? ¿Y esa sonrisa dulce y amable? ¿Acaso sólo era desagradable y grosero con ella?

"_Tan sólo observaba lo guapa que estás con el delantal"_

La voz segura y varonil de Shaoran volvió a recobrar forma en su mente a la par que volvían a adquirir esa tonalidad rosada sus mejillas. ¿A que había venido eso? No se podía ser grosero con una persona y media hora después piropearla como si nada. Estaba claro que se había burlado de ella.

Las ganas que experimentó en esos instantes de patearle el trasero al chino, solo podían ser comparadas con las ganas que tenía de lanzarse por la ventana más próxima. Sobre todo cuando su padre le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda dándole la bienvenida a la familia. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que compartir casa con Shaoran Li. Ahora todo era cuestión de supervivencia.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vamos, seguro que estás exagerando-Rió Tomoyo, jugando con el cable del teléfono que había sobre su mesita de noche- No puede ser tan horrible.

_-¿Horrible?-Repitió Sakura al otro lado del teléfono, sarcástica- Horrible es quedarse corto. Te aseguro que es el ser más grosero que he conocido en mi vida. _

-No lo puede ser tanto si te ha dicho que te queda bien el delantal –Señaló la morena, divertida.

Un gruñido fue lo único que la joven Daidôji obtuvo como respuesta. Era raro ver a Sakura tan furiosa y quizás por eso la situación le pareció tan divertida.

-_Ya lo comprobarás tu misma mañana-Sentenció la chica, haciendo una mueca al otro lado de la línea- Va a ir a nuestro instituto y le he prometido a papá que le acompañaría. _

-¡Genial!-Exclamó la morena, emocionada- Estoy deseando conocerle.

_-Y yo perderle de vista –Manifestó con resignación- Buenas noches Tomoyo. Nos vemos mañana._

Tras desearle también buenas noches, la joven Daidôji colgó el teléfono y cogió la foto que había a su lado. En ella aparecían las dos chicas con apenas catorce años, abrazadas y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la cámara.

Al contrario que Tomoyo, la joven Kinomoto apenas había cambiado. Seguía siendo bajita, delgada y de rasgos infantiles. Aun llevaba su largo cabello castaño claro en dos trenzas que resaltaban sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda muy llamativo.

Alumna que solía mantenerse en la media, odiaba las matemáticas casi tanto como la asignatura la odiaba a ella (O al menos eso era lo que Sakura aseguraba). Animadora del equipo de fútbol del instituto, era muy buena prácticamente en todos los deportes. Motivo por el cual una de sus asignaturas favoritas era Educación Física.

Daidôji acarició la foto con nostalgia y sonrió. Sakura era su mejor amiga y jamás la haría daño aunque eso supusiese ignorar sus propios sentimientos y los de _él_.

El pitido del móvil la sacó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos. Tomoyo dejó la foto sobre la mesa y se acercó al escritorio en el preciso instante en el que el móvil dejó de sonar. Acababa de recibir un mensaje y no necesitaba abrirlo para saber de quien era.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Murmuró abatida.

Todas las noches era lo mismo. Después de más de tres meses aun seguía enviándole el mimo mensaje, las mismas palabras:

_Buenas noches, Princesa. _

_Te quiero._

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no podían estar juntos?

**oOoOoOo**

Ahogo un bostezo y tras estirarse sobre la cama, extendió el brazo para coger el despertador que había sobre la mesita.

-Las siete y media-Murmuró aun con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡¿Qué?!

Ya completamente despierta y a sabiendas que de nuevo se le había echo tarde, lanzó el despertador sobre la cama y se puso el uniforme del instituto que siempre dejaba extendido sobre la silla.

Con una asombrosa rapidez, Sakura se hizo sus ya acostumbradas trenzas y salió de la habitación arrastrando la mochila por el suelo. Sólo tuvo que hacer una última parada en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara antes de hacer su agitada aparición en la cocina.

El joven Li ni si quiera levantó la mirada de su desayuno cuando Sakura le saludo. La chica, que había decidido ignorarle, se sentó frente a él y untó con mantequilla un par de tostadas que Fukijata había hecho poco antes de marcharse al trabajo.

El trayecto desde la casa de los Kinomoto hasta el instituto resultó bastante incómodo. Aunque estaban uno al lado del otro parecía que no se conociesen y mucho menos que viviesen en la misma casa.

Intentando ser mucho más discreta que el día anterior, recorrió el rostro de Li con la mirada. Ya entendía porque el grupo de chicas que caminaban tras ellos no habían dejado de mirar a Shaoran, de cotillear por lo bajo o de soltar pequeñas risitas. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, había algo que eran indiscutible: Shaoran era guapo, muy guapo en realidad. Sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos marrones… Pero eso no quitaba que su arrogancia y su falta de modales la sacaban de quicio.

-Es la segunda vez que te pillo mirándome de esa forma- Li sonrió y Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada- Voy a empezar a pensar que te has enamorado de mí.

-No digas tonterías –Encaró, buscando la mirada del chico. Un extraño brillo entre vergüenza y rabia cruzo por los ojos verdes de Sakura- ¡Jamás me gustaría alguien tan arrogante y maleducado como tú por muy descaradamente guapo que sea!

-Me alegro, porque no eres mi tipo-Aseguró el chico divertido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme que el señor Kinomoto le había conseguido- Por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Sakura, que estaba dispuesta a contraatacar, dejó de caminar sorprendida. Una sorpresa que no tardó en transformarse en furia. ¡Otra vez se estaba burlando de ella! Por muy guapo que fuera, no lo soportaba.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a secretaría?-Preguntó Sakura de mala manera cuando se detuvieron frente a las puertas del instituto.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y tras hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano, se perdió entre la multitud. Sakura le siguió con la mirada y finalmente suspiró resignada. Si las cosas seguían así la acabaría volviendo loca.

-¡Sakura!

La aludida se giró y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro comprobó que quien la llamaba no era otra que Tomoyo.

-¿No me digas que ese es Li?

-El mismo-Confirmó, recolocándose la mochila sobre los hombros antes de echar a andar- ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto.

-Acabo de llegar- Contestó la morena con una sonrisa de complicidad- Oye, pues es guapo.

La joven Kinomoto se giró para mirar a su amiga, horrorizada. Pero una voz muy conocida para ambas consiguió que se olvidase durante unos segundos de Shaoran Li y de su complicada vida estudiantil.

-¿Quién es guapo?-Se interesó Eriol, rodeando los hombros de las chicas con ambos brazos- Mirad que no me gustaría tener que ponerme celoso.

-Hablábamos del estudiante chino que se ha instalado en casa de Sakura-Explicó Tomoyo, divertida.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- Se sorprendió Hiiragizawa, mirando a ambas chicas- Y yo que quería advertirle que no se sobrepasase contigo… Bueno, al menos te habrá tratado bien ¿No?

Sakura hizo un gesto evasivo con la cabeza que al contrario que Tomoyo, Eriol no supo bien como interpretar.

-De todas formas, ya me pasaré por tu casa para que me lo presentes –Sentenció el chico con una mirada traviesa- Y como se sobrepase contigo…

-¡Eriol!-Se alarmó la joven Kinomoto, consiguiendo que el chico riese. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco era tan mala idea.

La sirena que daba por iniciadas las clases resonó en el instituto y sabiendo que como no se apresurasen llegarían tarde, los tres chicos echaron a correr en dirección a su aula sin saber que tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a Shaoran Li mejor de lo que creían.

**oOoOoOo**

-… y teniendo en cuenta que está en un país extranjero, sin familia y sin amigos, os pido por favor que le deis todo vuestro apoyo para que se adapte a este centro lo antes posible-Dijo el director, pasando la mirada por cada uno de los alumnos hasta detenerse en cierta chica- Daidôji póngase con la señorita Sasaki y Li, usted con Kinomoto.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó la chica, reincorporándose repentinamente- ¿Será una broma?

-Cálmate Kinomoto- Murmuró Shaoran al estar junto a ella- Si con lo bien que no lo vamos a pasar juntos…

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió. ¿Acaso lo hacía aposta? ¿Quería enfadarla? Pues no lo iba a conseguir. Ella también sabía jugar y pensaba demostrárselo.

-¿Algún problema, Kinomoto?-Preguntó el director, ignorante de la hostilidad que había entre los dos.

-Ninguno-Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa forzada, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

Así que no era suficiente vivir bajo el mismo techo, estudiar en el mismo instituto e ir a la misma clase, sino que encima ahora tenían que estar sentados juntos. Definitivamente, ese no iba a ser un buen día.

**Continuará…**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creedme cuando os digo que vuestra opinión lo es todo, porque depende de ella me animaré a continuar o no el fic jejeje. Me explicaré. Lo cierto es que no tenía la menor intención de publicar esta idea. El capítulo lo escribí hace más de un año en un momento en el que no estaba muy inspirada para continuar con mis otros fics y una vez terminado lo guardé en esa "Carpeta del Olvido" que todo escritor tiene. El asunto es que estaba revisándola para ver que podía salvar, y me encontré con esto. La verdad es que ya ni me acordaba, así que lo he leído y de nuevo todas las ideas han vuelto a surgir. Pero claro, después de tanto tiempo no sabía que hacer. ¿La borraba? ¿No la borraba? Así que he pensado que lo mejor para salir de dudas era pedir una segunda opinión ¡La vuestra! Todo depende de vosotros. Si queréis que la continúe, genial y sino pues nada. **

**Y bueno, llegado hasta aquí solo me queda daros las gracias por tomaros las molestias de leer el capítulo y mandaros un fuerte abrazo. Besos y ya nos veremos!**


	2. Sinceridad, odiosa sinceridad

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_**Lily Granger Potter**____**Hikari-Chan.E**__**, Hivari, **__**Silence Messiah**____**NeNa Li**__**, Telia, Isabel, Nani, Jossy, **__**Tomy-chan**____**juchiz**____**Johanna-Ikari**____**princes of light**____**nena05000**____**danny1989**____**YreSu**__**, Rocio, **__**negrita-san**____**Soledad de los Angeles**____**Celina Sosa**____**Tinavb**____**silmarwen754**____**Sauma Sakura**____**enichepi**____**Luna-Box**____**Atenea**__**, Nancy, **__**Vanessa Li Potter**__**, Chikage-SP, **__**GAAR**____**Iyen Kinoli**____**Dyana-Rae**____**ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa**__** y Minami. **_**Ya que sin ellas no habría continuación**

**2. Sinceridad, odiosa sinceridad. **

Tac.Tac.Tac.Tac. Con el molesto ruido del bolígrafo al chocar contra la mesa taladrándole la cabeza, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse.

Tac.Tac.Tac.Tac. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza corriendo el riesgo de que de un momento a otro pudiera comenzar a sangrar.

Tac.Tac.Tac.Tac. No, no debía ceder. Se había obligado a ignorarle y ello conllevaba no mirarle, no tocarle, no hablarle y sobre todo no discutir.

Tac.Tac.Tac.Tac. Debía aguantar. ¿Qué importancia tenía que estuviese a punto de un ataque nervioso o que a esas alturas ya tuviese un tic en su ojo izquierdo? Todo era cuestión de tomarse las cosas con calma. Coger aire y relajarse. Eso era. Si tampoco era tan difícil.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto?-Pidió en un tono de voz que más bien parecía una exigencia.

El chico se detuvo y la miró con ese aire de autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba. Durante varios segundos mantuvieron el contacto visual, retándose. Era la ley de la selva. Sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es qué a caso te molesta?

-Si he de ser sincera, sí, me molesta- Contestó Sakura, con una sonrisa forzada- Eso entre otras cosas, claro.

Un par de cabezas se giraron para mirarles y ambos tuvieron que bajar la voz. Estaban en clase y como no tuviesen más cuidado les castigarían.

-Bien, pues ahora que nos podemos sinceros, a mi me molesta que tu feo estuche ocupe parte de mi mesa.

Con un ruido seco, Shaoran cogió el pomposo estuche y lo dejó en el otro extremo de la mesa de Sakura ante la atenta mirada de la indignada chica.

-Sólo ocupaba unos milímetros-Protestó- ¡Y mi estuche no es feo!

-¿Ocurre algo señor Li, señorita Kinomoto?

Tras contestar con un apenas audible "No Profesora", la mujer siguió escribiendo en la pizarra no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de advertencia.

-Así que quieres sinceridad ¿Eh? –Desafió Sakura, acortando las distancias que separaban sus rostros- Pues yo voy a dártela.-Aseguró, enumerando con los dedos- Odio que seas tan egocéntrico, tan maleducado, tan arrogante… Odio que dejes los calcetines sudados por todos los lados, que manches el espejo al cepillarte los dientes o al lavarte la cara… -Prosiguió tras coger un poco de aire- Odio que manches todo el baño con tu espuma de afeitar, que pongas los pies encima de la mesita cuando ves la tele y, por encima de todo, ODIO que dejes la tapa del báter abierta. ¡No lo aguanto!

-¿A sí?-Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios, acortando aun más la distancia entre sus rostros- Pues yo odio tus exigencias, tu impuntualidad, tus manías de niña caprichosa… Odio tus patéticas películas románticas, que cantes en la ducha y que tardes una eternidad y media en salir del baño –Enumeró- Además, odio que te mires más de cinco veces en el espejo antes de venir al instituto, que dibujes corazoncitos en la mesa y que des suspiros ridículos cada dos por tres –Tomó aire y volvió a mirarla-¿Pero sabes lo que más odio?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que más odias?!

-Que tengas unos labios demasiado perfectos para criticarlos.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces antes de decidir que lo mejor era cruzarse de brazos y seguir con su plan de ignorarle.

De nuevo lo había hecho. Después de insultarla, meterse con ella, pisotearle la moral y atentar contra la integridad de su _bonito _estuche, Shaoran volvía a halagarla, o lo que es lo mismo, a burlarse de ella.

Siempre era igual. Él hacía algo que la irritaba, ella se quejaba y acababan discutiendo. Y cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor, él halagaba alguna parte de su cuerpo dejándola sin palabras y más roja que un tomate maduro. ¡Cómo le odiaba!

Tan sumergidos estaban en la discusión que no se percataron de las numerosas miradas y sonrisas que les dirigían sus compañeros o de la fulminante mirada de la profesora. La mujer, que se había visto obligada a detener la clase debido al escándalo, se había acercado a la pareja sin que estos lo notasen y tuvo que carraspear varias veces para captar su atención.

-¿Ya han terminado?-Inquirió, mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de fina montura. Los dos chicos asintieron antes de mirarse uno a otro con rencor- Me alegro, porque están castigados.

**oOoOoOo**

-Tres días en el instituto y ya le han puesto un castigo –Con las manos en las caderas Sakura miró a su amiga, sarcástica- ¡Eso tiene que ser un récord!

-Te recuerdo que a ti también te han castigado- Señaló la joven Daidôji, dejando la fiambrera de su almuerzo sobre el banco en el que estaba sentada- Aunque después del espectáculo que habéis dado en clase, creeme que ha valido la pena.

-¡Tomoyo!-Exclamó la castaña, ofendida por las sonoras carcajadas de quien consideraba su mejor amiga- Menuda vergüenza he pasado.

Tomoyo sonrió comprensiva y echó una rápida mirada por los frondosos jardines del instituto. Era la hora del primer descanso y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían decidido a salir al jardín para disfrutar del radiante sol de ese día, o como Eriol, para jugar un partido amistoso de fútbol.

"_Este chico…" _Se resignó divertida al ver como Hiiragizawa corría por la pista de fútbol mostrando su fantástico dominio con el balón. "_Eriol…_"

_-¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?!-Bramó fulminándola con la mirada- ¡¿Qué salga con ella si a quien quiero es a ti?!_

_-Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero hacerle daño-Murmuró, cabizbaja._

_-¡También es la mía!-Le recordó pasándose una mano por su cabello, intentando tranquilizarse- ¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué la engañemos fingiendo que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro?_

_-¡No lo se!-Admitió, ya con los ojos cristalinos- No me presiones más, Eriol. No soportaría perderos a ninguno de los dos._

_Cuando Tomoyo bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar las lágrimas con su largo cabello, el joven Hiiragizawa sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba. La frustración y la impotencia que sentía hacía unos segundos, se había evaporado con una rapidez asombrosa. Y es que por muy enfadado que estuviese, nunca había soportado ver a la chica llorar. _

_-Vale, vale, no te preocupes-Cedió, acercándose a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos- Quizás tengas razón y es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos. Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño._

_-Lo se._

_El joven Hiiragizawa sonrió y lentamente se fue separando de la chica. Tiernamente y con una mirada que sólo reservaba para ella, Eriol la obligó a mirarle alzándole el mentón._

_-Venga no te pongas así-Rogó, haciendo pucheritos. Tomoyo río- Eso está mejor._

_Tras limpiarse con la mano el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas, la joven Daidôji volvió a mirarle pero esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Así me gusta-Sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla- Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, sólo me gustas tú. Te quiero, Princesa._

El recuerdo de esa noche a unas manzanas de su casa, hizo recobrar ese nudo que había tenido durante meses en la garganta. Esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado sobre el tema y de eso ya hacía más de tres meses. Habían acordado ser sólo amigos pero aun así procuraba no quedarse nunca con él a solas. Temía que se hubiese cansado de esperar, que le pusiese un ultimátum…

"_No, Eriol nunca le haría eso_"

Sabía lo importante que Sakura era para ella y lo difícil que le resultaba esa situación. Quizás por eso siempre procuraba tratarla como a una más cuando estaban en público, aunque durante las escasas veces que se habían quedado a solas, no pudiese evitar mirarla de una forma especial.

"_Eriol…_"

-¿Tomoyo, me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Sakura sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos- No se puede criticar a alguien a gusto si tu mejor amiga no pone un poquito de su parte.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó la aludida, mirándola con una sonrisa de culpabilidad- ¿Decías?

Sakura bufó, pero no tardó en recuperar su _buen _humor cuando volvió al lugar donde Shaoran descansaba tranquilamente.

-Míralo, ahí está- Señaló la castaña de forma despectiva- Tumbado sobre el césped sin importarle en absoluto que nos hayan castigado por su culpa. ¡¿Es qué no tiene conciencia?!

Tomoyo miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y comprobó que lo que ésta decía era cierto. A pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellas, el joven Li descansaba recostado sobre la hierba. Con los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas abiertas, nadie adivinaría que cargaba sobre sus hombros un tedioso castigo impuesto por la Profesora Amamiya.

-No lo se-Sonrió, ante el rostro indignado de su amiga- Pero voy a averiguarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sakura, tras unos segundos en los que no se vio capaz de reaccionar- ¡Espera! ¡Puede ser contagioso!

Pero la joven Daidôji ya había echado a andar en dirección al chico ante la frustración de Sakura.

"_Esta Tomoyo…"_ Se resignó, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

**oOoOoOo**

Aun cuando no estaba cerca podía oír la chillona voz de la castaña. Era como si la tuviese al lado, como si estuviera a unos metros…

"_Espera" _Se dijo reincorporándose ligeramente.

No, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Kinomoto estaba a escasamente ocho metros de donde ahora mismo se encontraba.

"Y yo que pensaba descansar…" Bufó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la hierba.

Lo cierto es que no sabía como habían llegado a esa situación. Al recordar su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto y lo ocurrido en el taxi, debía admitir que parte de la culpa había sido suya. Pero es que le resultaba tan divertido hacerla rabiar… No lo demostraba, ni mucho menos, pero así era.

Con sus largas trenzas, sus rosadas mejillas y ese peto vaquero que utilizaba para estar por casa, era como hacer rabiar a una niña pequeña. Una niña, que por cierto, tenía las uñas muy afiladas.

"_Pero he encontrado su punto débil" _Se mofó, orgulloso de si mismo.

Cada vez que recordaba como había descubierto la forma de dejarla sin palabras, no podía evitar echarse a reír.

La tarde en la que había llegado a casa de los Kinomoto, cuando la más joven de ellos lo había dejado sólo en su nueva habitación, estuvo reflexionando sobre su encuentro. Después de admitir que la pobre chica tenía un motivo para no haberse llevado una muy buena impresión de él y que todavía no era tarde para arreglarlo, se peinó el pelo con la mano y bajó a cenar a la hora que ella le había dicho.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina y la vio poniendo la mesa con tanto esmero, una sensación agradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo y los remordimientos le asaltaron. Claro que esto último sólo le duró unos segundos.

_Tan sólo observaba lo guapa que estás con el delantal_. Y lo cierto es que no mentía. La verdad es que le había dicho eso con la única intención de halagarla y mejorar esa primera impresión tan poco favorable de su persona. Pero no contaba con que la chica se lo tomase tan mal y no dejase de lanzarle miradas fulminantes durante toda la cena. Cuando probó al día siguiente halagando sus trenzas y lo bien que quedaban, la chica le había hecho un gesto muy grosero con el dedo antes de abandonar sumamente sonrojada la sala de estar, insultándole por lo bajo.

En definitiva, después de varios intentos de mejorar las cosas y fracasos estrepitosos cada uno peor que el anterior, Shaoran había asumido que la base de su relación sería discutir. Después de todo era mucho más divertido meterse con ella que estar a buenas. Claro que en esto último tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que ya no estaba sólo hasta que el molesto susodicho se interpuso entre los rayos de sol que le estaban dando en la cara.

Un poco molesto por la interrupción, abrió un ojo encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de la chica que siempre iba con Sakura.

-Hola- Saludó alegremente, señalando la hierva- ¿Puedo sentarme?

El joven Li se encogió de hombros y la chica se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no arrugarse la falda del uniforme.

De reojo e intentando ser mucho más discreto que Kinomoto, Shaoran recorrió a la chica con la mirada. Ya se había fijado en ella, y no sólo porque fuera amiga de Sakura. Daidôji, si era así como se llamaba, era una joven de diecisiete años realmente atractiva. Guapa y atractiva. Y eso que el uniforme dejaba bastante para la imaginación.

-Hace un buen día ¿Verdad?-Sonrió, mostrando una fila de blancos dientes- Soy Tomoyo Daidôji. Vamos a la misma clase.

-Lo se-Afirmó, aun tumbado sobre la hierva y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- Eres la amiga de la fierecilla esa ¿no?

El joven Li le hizo un gestó con la cabeza y Tomoyo comprobó divertida que se refería a la misma chica que en esos instantes les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sakura? Si –Afirmó-Somos amigas desde la escuela primaria.

-Pues ya me dirás cuál es el truco para aguantarla.

Tomoyo río y el chico no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Recuperando los buenos modales y ya con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, Shaoran se reincorporó hasta quedar a su altura y le extendió la mano.

-Shaoran Li.

La joven Daidôji le miró unos segundos pensativa y finalmente se la estrechó. Tenían el presentimiento que se llevarían bien.

**oOoOoOo**

-Gracias por venir a visitarle en tu hora de comida- Sonrió Chiharu Mihara, guiándole por el pasillo que daba al salón de los Takashi-No tenías que haberte molestado.

Chiharu era una chica de estatura media, castaña y de vivarachos ojos marrones que observaban al joven Hiiragizawa con simpatía. Alegre y divertida, formaba parte del grupo de animadoras y era amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo desde primaria.

-No es molestia- Aseguró el chico, respondiéndole con otra cálida sonrisa- Además, me pareció extraño que ninguno de los dos hubiese ido a clase.

Chiharu asintió comprensiva y le hizo un gesto para que pasase al salón. Sentado en un cómodo sillón y con la pierna cuya rodilla estaba vendada sobre la silla, Yamazaki Takashi le recibió con la misma mirada divertida de siempre.

-Vaya, así que no os habíais fugado a ninguna playa caribeña para tener un poco de intimidad…-Bromeó, estrechando la mano que el accidentado le extendía. Chiharu, sonrojada por el comentario de Eriol, fingió mirar las fotos que había sobre la repisa- ¿Qué te ha pasado, tío?

-Ya sabes, las labores de un buen novio-Contestó con fingida resignación- Que han intentado robarle el bolso a Chiharu y cuando he intentado quitárselo al ladrón, me ha dado con una barra de hierro en la rodilla.

-¿De verdad?-Inquirió Hiiragizawa con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Yamazaki!-Exclamó la chica, girándose para mirarle, enfadada- Di que no Eriol, que se ha caído por las escaleras. El muy idiota tenía las cordoneras desatadas y ha tropezado.

El joven Takashi se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente. Era un chico alto, no excesivamente atlético, de cabello oscuro algo revolucionado y bonitos ojos marrones que centellaban cada vez que decía una mentira. Los que lo conocían- como Chiharu- sabían que ese mal vicio que tenía de mentir no era con mala intención. A Yamazaki le encantaba exagerar las cosas para que todo resultase mucho atractivo de lo que era en realidad. Algo que exasperadaza a la joven Mihara, pero que hacía de Yamazaki alguien muy especial.

-El doctor le ha dicho que tiene que estar en reposo unos días y no hacer esfuerzos- Explicó la chica, acercándole una silla al joven Hiiragizawa para que se sentase.

-Pero no te preocupes Eriol, que estaré en el campo de juego el sábado-Aseguró Yamazaki, recordando el primer partido de la temporada que tendría lugar en dos días.

-¡De eso nada!-Se opuso la chica dándole una fuerte colleja en la cabeza- ¡O es que acaso no sabes lo que significan los términos "reposo" y "nada de esfuerzos"?

Chiharu bufó exasperada y abandonó el salón dejando a los dos chicos solos. Yamazaki, que aun se frotaba la cabeza adolorido, le guió un ojo con complicidad y negó.

-Estaré el sábado-Insistió.

Aunque como capitán Eriol estuvo a punto de acceder, por la amistad que tenía con Yamazaki y por su experiencia en lesiones durante los entrenamientos, el joven Hiiragizawa negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento amigo, pero tu novia tiene razón. Lo mejor es que descanses para que te podamos tener cuanto antes en clase y por supuesto en el campo.

-¿Pero el partido es en dos días?-Le recordó, serio- ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie que me remplace en ese tiempo!

-No te preocupes- Sonrió, restándole importancia con la mano- Algo se me ocurrirá.

**oOoOoOo**

-_Joder, _más que libros parece que almacenen polvo –Comentó Shaoran, dejando caer un pesado tomo de Historia sobre la mesa.

Una nube de polvo se apoderó de parte de la habitación haciendo a Sakura toser.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas en vez de quejarte tanto?-Propuso, acentuándose ese tono casual- Te recuerdo que gracias a ti estamos castigados.

El joven Li, recostado sobre el viejo sillón de oficina, miró a Sakura y frunció el entrecejo. Estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero si tenía que ser sincero, él tenía las mismas ganas que ella de salir de allí.

Llevaban ya más de dos horas en esa minúscula habitación contigua a la biblioteca del instituto. De paredes altas y llenas de estanterías, solo veías libros viejos por doquier. Según les había dicho la profesora, ahí se almacenaban los viejos volúmenes cuando traían los actualizados y hacía años que nadie limpiaba allí.

"_Y eso no tiene que jurármelo_" Pensó, sarcástico.

Así que resignado y dejó de lado el cómodo sillón y la mesa que había al final de la habitación, Shaoran se acercó a la chica y siguió limpiando los volúmenes antes de colocarlos en su lugar.

Sakura, que de reojo había seguido los movimientos del chico, siguió limpiando los estantes mucho más satisfecha. Si tenía suerte, quizás le diese tiempo de llegar al entrenamiento de las animadoras antes de que terminase y de paso también vería a Eriol entrenar.

Mucho más animada y optimista, Sakura abrió la escalera para limpiar los estantes superiores. La escalera era vieja y estaba un poco oxidada por lo que no le sorprendió que al subir los últimos peldaños, crujiese.

-¿Podrías cogerla para que no me caiga?-Pidió, tragándose su orgullo. Odiaba tener que pedirle algo.

Shaoran, quien parecía disfrutar de la situación, se apoyó en el estante y la miró divertido, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me gustaría ver como te caes?-Rió. Sí, estaba disfrutando de la situación- Claro, que si me lo pides por favor…

Sakura rodó los ojos exasperada y subió con cuidado el último escalón. Prefería mil veces romperse una pierna a pedirle de nuevo algo a ese tipo.

Intentando no mirar para bajo ni recordar que estaba casi a dos metros sobre el suelo, Sakura limpió el estante y fue reordenando los libros. Durante todo ese tiempo la escalera no había dejado de crujir y de moverse, por eso le sorprendió cuando repentinamente dejó de hacerlo.

Extrañada miró hacia a bajo y comprobó sorprendida que Shaoran estaba sujetando el extremo de la escalera.

A regañadientes pero sabiendo que debía darle las gracias, Sakura abrió la boca dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero algo captó su atención. Exactamente la mirada de Li.

Intentando disimular su curiosidad, la chica siguió el recorrido de la mirada de Shaoran y comprobó horrorizada que eso que Li miraba con tanto interés no era otra cosa que…

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás mirando, _imbécil_?! –Gritó, cogiéndose la corta falda del uniforme.

Alterada y mucho más preocupada porque no se le vieran las braguitas que de su propia seguridad, la joven Kinomoto perdió el equilibrio y calló de la escalera. Justamente encima de Li.

-Torpe...- Musitó el chico, frotándose las partes adoloridas- Ya podías haberte tirado al otro lado. Me has hecho polvo.

-¡No me he tirado! ¡Me he caído!-Corrigió Sakura, reincorporándose rápidamente- ¡Y ahora si que te voy a hacer polvo!

Furiosa y deseando hacerle pagar la vergüenza que estaba pasando, se acercó a él con claras intenciones asesinas. Pero el chico, que era bastante más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte, la cogió de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la estantería.

-¡Suéltame! –Exigió, forcejeando.

-¿Para que hagas de mí un saco de boxeo?-Sonrió, sarcástico- No gracias.

-¡Eres idiota Li!-Exclamó, mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¡Un maldito arrogante, maleducado e idiota!

-Y tú tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

La chica dejó de forcejear sorprendida y Shaoran sonrió acercándose a su oreja para después susurrarle:

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te estaba mirando las bragas? -Rió- Ya las he visto en el tendedero y los corazoncitos y conejitos me atraen poco.

Avergonzada y muda de la impresión, se deshizo de las manos del chico antes de ir al otro extremo de la habitación después de darle un fuerte empujón.

Shaoran la observó seguir con el castigo un poco culpable. No esperaba que se tomase el comentario así. Pero entendió cuando la chica no le dirigió ni una mirada fulminante, que se había pasado de la raya.

"_Idiota_" Se insultó, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Eh, Sakura!-La llamó Naoko Yanagisawa, agitando el brazo con efusividad.

La aludida, ignorando completamente al chico que iba tras ella, se acercó corriendo al grupo de chicas que observaban sentadas en un banco el final del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Ya has terminado el castigo?

Naoko era una chica alta, esbelta, de cabello castaño por los hombros y poseedora de unos bonitos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Integrante del grupo de animadoras, le encantaba la lectura y su género favorito era el de terror. Pero pese a la diferencia de gustos, Sakura y ella eran muy buenas amigas.

-Si- Asintió, culpable- Siento no haber podido venir a ensayar.

-No te preocupes- Naoko sonrió, restándole importancia- Además, eres la que mejor lo lleva.

Sakura sonrió por compromiso y siguió bromeando con el resto de chicas si saber que Shaoran la observaba a unos metros de distancia. Desde el incidente con la escalera la castaña no le dirigía la palabra, y no podía evitar sentirse molesto. No con ella, sino con él mismo. Una cosa era hacerla rabiar y otra muy distinta herir sus sentimientos. Debía de hacer algo. Aunque solo fuese para que volviese a fulminarle con la mirada otra vez.

-¡Eh, cuidado!

La advertencia de uno de los jugadores le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido, comprobó que el balón iba directamente hacia él y que sino reaccionaba rápido podría hacerle mucho daño.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, Shaoran golpeó el balón con fuerza metiéndolo en la portería, después de hacer un juego de pies que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Increíble- Murmuró Naoko, que junto al resto de chicas no dejaba de aplaudir.

Y lo había sido. Incluso la mismísima Sakura parecía sorprendida, aunque no formaba parte de esa muchedumbre que no tardó en rodear al chino para felicitarle.

-¡Chicos, creo que he encontrado al suplente de Yamazaki!-Anunció Eriol, palmeando la espalda de Li.

-¿Eh? ¿Suplente?-Repitió Shaoran, deshaciéndose del brazo del capitán del equipo- Ni en broma.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Eriol, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar- Se nota que eres bueno. Tienes que haber estado en algún equipo.

-No me interesan este tipo de cosas-Contestó, girándose para marcharse- Hace años que no juego al fútbol.

Shaoran comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Hiiragizawa se interpuso en su camino, insistente.

-Pero esto es como la bicicleta, nunca se olvida- Aseguró. Li arqueó una ceja y Eriol suspiró- Bueno, al menos piénsatelo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Déjalo Sakura-La detuvo su padre cuando la chica hizo el ademán de comenzar la mesa- Ya lo hago yo.

-No si…

Pero la cálida mirada de Fujikata le bastó para no volver a insistir. Tras desearle buenas noches, los dos chicos salieron de la cocina y subieron la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

-¿Jugarás el sábado?-Preguntó Sakura antes de que el chico entrase a su habitación- Le has dicho a Eriol que lo pensarías.

-Solo era para que me dejase de insistir-Admitió, sorprendido de que la chica le dirigiera la palabra- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que jugase?

Sakura apretó más la manivela de su puerta y suspiró. Si no fuese porque Eriol le había pedido su ayuda, no le dirigiría la palabra después de la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

-Aunque sea temporalmente, ahora eres alumno de nuestro instituto y como les falta un jugador… -Se limitó a contestar- Creo que les vendría bien tu ayuda.

-Está bien, jugaré –Accedió acercándose a ella- Pero tendrás que salir conmigo el domingo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó, girándose.

-Claro. Aun no he visto Tomoeda y quien mejor que tú para enseñármela.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces con la intención de protestar, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Eriol en su cabeza fue suficiente para acallarla.

_-¡Cuento contigo Sakura!-Le había dicho al despedirse-¡Tienes que convencerle!_

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-"Chantajear" es una palabra muy fea-Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado que no tardó en transformarse en una sonrisa- Pero si.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres odioso?-Contestó entre dientes, volviendo a recuperar las ganas de patearle el trasero.

El joven Li amplió su sonrisa y tras murmurar algo como "_Que sueñes conmigo_" y hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, entró en su habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-_¡_Serás _idiota! _–Exclamó la chica, furiosa- ¡Claro que voy a soñar contigo! ¡Soñaré que te asfixio con la almohada!

Al otro lado de la puerta y sentado en el suelo, Shaoran sonreía mucho más animado. La pequeña fierecilla había vuelto y, aunque esa era otra de las cosas que no reconocería jamás, la había echado de menos.

"_Será un domingo interesante" _Pensó, divertido.

**Continuará…**

**Definitivamente si tenía alguna duda sobre si debía o no borrar el fic, creo que ha pasado a la historia jejeje. Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo muy muy muy feliz por tan caluroso recibimiento. No se, tengo tanto que deciros que lo más probable es que se me olvide la mitad jejeje. Pero lo más importante es daros las gracias, porque sin vosotras no habría segundo capítulo, ni tercero, ni cuarto… y ahora habrá un quinto, un sexto… **

**Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo pidiendo una segunda opinión, jamás imagine que pudiese gustar tanto. Y es que conforme empezaban a subir los reviews animándome a continuar, más ganas tenía de escribir. Ahora mismo tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que como no las plasme pronto en papel creo que me voy a marear jaja (exagerada ¬¬ ) **

**Por eso creo que entre todos podemos conseguir que esta sea una buena historia. Mi objetivo es que disfrutéis en cada capítulo, aunque haya muchos en los que queráis matarme jajajaja. Por todo eso, y sobre todo por animarme a desarrollar esta idea ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Sobre este segundo capítulo…. Se que es cortito y creedme que yo acostumbro a hacer capítulos largos, muy muy largos, pero los primeros creo que serán cortitos ya que tiene que pasar "algo" para que pueda desarrollar el fic como tengo planeado jejeje. Pero bueno, lo importante por corto que sea, es que este capítulo os haya gustado y espero que haya sido así En el próximo capítulo, más líos. Un beso y de nuevo muchas gracias por animarme a seguir!!**


	3. El Talismán del Amor

**3. El talismán del amor.**

Los rayos de sol que penetraron a través de las rendijas de la persiana, consiguieron despertarla ese domingo. Soñolienta y aun cansada debido al ajetreo del día anterior, se estiró sobre la cama y miró la hora en el despertador que tenía sobre la mesita.

-Las diez y diez-Murmuró, reprimiendo un bostezo- Y pensar que me podría quedar durmiendo más tiempo si no fuera por culpa del idiota de Li…

Más dormida que despierta, Sakura se fue reincorporando perezosamente antes de dirigirse al armario y sacar una falda vaquera y su camiseta favorita. No tenía por que esmerarse mucho. Después de todo era con Li con quien había quedado.

"_U obligado a quedar" _Se corrigió chasqueando la lengua, molesta.

Resignada y arrastrando los pies, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un bostezo. El día anterior había sido el esperado primer partido del instituto Seijô contra el instituto Shinjo-próximo al suyo- y tal como Shaoran le había prometido, había jugado en sustitución de Yamazaki. Habían quedado cinco a tres a favor del equipo de Seijô y dos de esos goles habían sido marcados por el chino. Y es que la compenetración entre Shaoran y el joven Hiiragizawa, había favorecido al equipo y sorprendido a muchos.

Había sido uno de los partidos más emocionante que Sakura había visto jamás y el joven Li había tenido mucho que ver. Era francamente bueno y junto a Eriol ambos formaban un buen equipo. Fue por eso que no le extrañó a Sakura que nada más terminar el partido, Eriol le propusiese al chico formar parte del equipo permanentemente.

_-Por favor Sakura, tienes que convencerle- Le pidió Eriol cuando el chino se negó con rotundidad- Haré lo que quieras si lo consigues._

Pero aunque el joven Hiiragizawa le gustase mucho y la condición fuera muy tentadora, en esa ocasión Sakura se negaba a intervenir. Ya había tenido que sacrificar un domingo sólo para que jugase un partido. Si le pidiese unirse al equipo ¿Qué le pediría él a cambio?

Pero Shaoran había cumplido su promesa y ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir su parte del trato. Así que intentando prepararse psicológicamente para aguantar al chico otro día más, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño sin saber que ninguna preparación psicológica la concienciaba para lo que iba a encontrar.

-¡Aaahhh!

El joven Li se giró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo cuando Sakura cerró la puerta del baño dando un portazo.

Sonrojada y con la boca seca, la chica se apartó de la puerta torpemente, intentando no mirar a Shaoran cuando éste apareció tras ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Cómo que si pasa algo?!-Exclamó Sakura sumamente sonrojada-¡¿Es qué no sabes cerrar la puerta con pestillo?!

-¿Y para qué?

-¡¿Cómo que y para qué, pedazo de pervertido?!-Bramó acalorada, haciendo aspavientos con las manos- Pues… pues… ¡Pues para no encontrarte así!

La joven Kinomoto le señaló y apartó rápidamente la mirada, mucho más sonrojada si eso era posible. Shaoran se miró desconcertado antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en la chica.

-¿Así, cómo?

-¡Así!-Insistió, señalando su torso desnudo y la toalla que rodeaba su cintura-¡Desnudo!

Shaoran enarcó una ceja y tras mirarse y mirarla a ella alternativamente durante varios segundos, el chino se echó a reír.

-¡¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, idiota?!

-¿Desnudo dices?-Repitió divertido, quitándose la toalla que tapaba sus partes nobles-Esto es estar desnudo.

-¡No! ¡Tápate! ¡Tápate! ¡TÁPATE!-Gritó la chica alarmada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- ¿Te has puesto ya la toalla?-Preguntó, poco después.

El joven Li, que no se molestaba en disimular lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con la situación, se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa en los labios, la obligó a quitarse las manos de la cara.

-¿Seguro que te la has puesto?-Insistió, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Pero mira que eres tonta-Rió, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza- ¿Por quien me has tomado? Lo siento guapa, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte. Si quieres ver un cuerpo escultural, tendrás que conformarte con ir al museo- Sonrió, entrando al baño- Idiota, debajo de la toalla llevaba los boxer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida a la par que la puerta del baño se cerraba. Muy avergonzada, recogió la ropa que había dejado caer al suelo y pateó el aire, enfadada.

"_Maldito Li…_"

Pero la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse esa mañana mostrando el sonriente rostro del chico que la miraba con picardía.

-Por cierto, ¿Quieres entrar?-Preguntó, lanzándole los boxer- A mi no me importa que compartamos la ducha, y ahora si que no llevo nada…

Sakura, que había cogido los boxer al vuelo más por inercia que por otra cosa, se los lanzó de nuevo a su propietario antes de alejarse por el pasillo con paso altivo aunque no por ello menos avergonzada.

-¡Li, te odio!-Bramó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

Shaoran sonrió para si y tarareando una alegre canción, cerró de nuevo la puerta del baño y siguió afeitándose. Por fin había llegado el esperado domingo, y él estaba dispuesto a sacarle provecho.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vamos… ¿No me digas que todavía estás enfadada?-Insistió el chico, bajando las escalera tras ella-Si sólo ha sido una pequeña broma sin importancia.

Pero la mirada fulminante que la chica le dirigió, le bastó para saber que lo mejor era no volver a tocar el tema si quería seguir presumiendo de un cuerpo escultural.

-Que conste que si salgo contigo no es por voluntad propia-Con la mano en la manivela de la puerta, Sakura se giró a mirarle- Desearía hacer miles de cosas antes de pasar el domingo contigo.

-Seguro que no dirás lo mismo al final del día-Aseguró Shaoran, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasase primero- Pero si te consuela, sólo te pedí que quedásemos hoy para hacerte rabiar, no porque me hiciera ilusión. Aunque claro…-Añadió, fijándose en su largo cabello siempre trenzado, ahora suelto- Hoy estás especialmente guapa.

La joven Kinomoto rodó los ojos con exasperación y le pegó un pequeño empujón antes de cruzar la puerta principal de su casa que daba al jardín. Después de seis días de agotadora convivencia, incluso los inesperados piropos de Shaoran habían perdido su efecto.

-Además, esa falda resalta tus bonitas piernas.

"_Aunque no todos_" Pensó, intentando ocultar su sonrojo gracias a su largo cabello.

-¡Sakura!

Una voz femenina que no tardó en reconocer, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde la casa contigua a la suya y con una enorme pamela sobre la cabeza, Arami Tateishi la saludaba con efusividad.

-¡Arami!-Exclamó la chica sorprendida, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por encima de la pequeña valla que separaba ambas viviendas- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad con Tôya?

-Así es, pero hemos discutido y me he venido unos días –Contestó Tateishi con simpleza-Era eso o matarle para acabar con el problema. Por cierto, te manda recuerdos.

El joven Li, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, arqueó una ceja mientras Sakura soltaba una risita.

-Conociendo a mí hermano… -Suspiró, mirándola comprensiva-A ver, ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

-¿Qué que me ha hecho?-Repitió Arami sarcástica, alzando un poco la voz- Si el asunto no es lo que me ha hecho a mí, sino al pobre chico que se acercó a pedirme la hora. Claro que Tôya aseguraba que no dejaba de mirarme el escote-Murmuró más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

-¿Y tenía razón?

Tateishi se encogió de hombros distraída, percatándose por primera vez de la presencia del joven Li.

-Oye, ¿Y el chico?-Preguntó, mirando a Sakura con picardía- Por favor, dime que es tu novio.

-¡¿Él y yo?!-Exclamó escandalizada. Shaoran frunció el ceño- ¡Claro que no! No me ofendas-Pidió, señalando al mencionado con el pulgar-Es el hijo de una vieja amiga de mi padre. Se quedará unos meses para perfeccionar nuestro idioma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que está viviendo con vosotros?-Inquirió con un sospechoso brillo en la mira. Sakura asintió- ¿Quieres decir que ese bombón vive bajo tu mismo techo?

La joven Kinomoto, que calificaría a Shaoran de cualquier cosa menos de _bombón, _hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano antes de volver a asentir.

-Kinomoto, yo te espero fuera- Intervino el joven Li, a quien las miradas de la vecina comenzaban a intimidarle.

Shaoran le hizo un gesto de despedida a Arami y se giró sin saber que su redondeado trasero estaba siendo examinado por las dos chicas.

-Dime que ya te has colado en su habitación mientras se cambiaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Sakura negó con rotundidad, sumamente sonrojada- ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? Te aseguro que si le conocieses no dirías lo mismo.

-¿Con ese trasero?-Replicó, sarcástica- Yo no estaría tan segura.

Sakura rodó los ojos y Arami sonrió dejando en el suelo la regadera y quitándose la enorme pamela de la cabeza.

-Pero si te has colado en el baño mientras se duchaba ¿Eh?-Insistió mirándola con complicidad-Eso no me lo negarás.

Sakura que había apartado la mirada con la intención de localizar a Li, se giró con brusquedad y la miró sin poder disimular su expresión de espanto. ¡¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?!

-¡Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas!-Se apresuró a contestar, sin poder disimular el sonrojo más que evidente de sus mejillas-No saques conclusiones precipitadas. ¡Déjame que te lo explique!

La habían descubierto. No sabía cuando ni cómo pero Arami lo había hecho. Ahora tendría que aguantarla haciéndole insinuaciones indiscretas cada vez que se vieran. Estaba acabada. Con lo cotilla que era Tateishi en menos de veinticuatro horas lo sabría toda Tomoeda. Definitivamente, no saldría de casa como mínimo en los próximos cincuenta años.

"_Y todo por culpa de Li…_" Pensó, presionando la mandíbula _"¡Odioso exhibicionista!"_

-Creeme que ha sido algo traumático-Dramatizó, cogiéndola de las manos- Cuando yo le he visto ahí, medio desnudo… -Sollozó, señalando a un punto en el aire- ¡¿Pero que quieres que haga si es un pervertido en potencia?!

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Dudó, arqueando un ceja- ¿Te has colado en el baño mientras se duchaba?

-¿Eh? ¿No te referías a eso?

Los labios de Arami, que durante unos segundos había permanecido seria, se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Te has colado en el baño mientras se duchaba!-Exclamó a pleno pulmón. Sakura, cuyo rostro había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza intensa, la obligó a bajar la voz llevándose un dedo a los labios- Se que mi deber sería regañarte y asegurarme que no se volverá a repetir, pero con ese cuerpazo…-Sonrió, mirando a Shaoran desde la distancia- La carne es débil y entendería que volvieras a hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está al natural?

Arami levantó las cejas un par de veces y amplió la sonrisa de su rostro. No era por meterse en asuntos ajenos, tan sólo quería asegurarse que Sakura conseguía al hombre que se merecía.

-Ni lo se ni me importa-Aseguró, cruzándose de brazos- Y te prometo que este desagradable incidente no volverá a repetirse.

-¿Seguro?-Arami río- Míralo bien antes de prometer nada.

-Seguro-Sentenció, tajante- Y confío que esto quede entre nosotras. Si alguien se entera, serás la primera a la que mate.

"_O la segunda…_" Se corrigió mentalmente.

-Ahora me giraré, me alejaré de aquí y no quiero que se vuelva a tocar el tema ¿Esta bien?

La joven Tateishi asintió y Sakura, mucho más relajada, se despidió de ella y se acercó a Li ante la divertida mirada de la chica.

-¿Qué no se va a repetir?-Sonrió, incrédula- ¿Qué te apuestas Sakura?

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Me encanta el templo Tsukimine! Es uno de mis lugares favoritos-Comentó Sakura saliendo del templo seguida por el chico- ¡Eh mira, los puestos están abiertos!

Cuando Shaoran se giró para mirarla, la joven Kinomoto ya corría en dirección a los llamativos puestecitos. El chico suspiró resignado, y con las manos en los bolsillos la siguió. Se suponía que era a él a quien le estaba enseñando el lugar, pero Sakura parecía estar mucho más emocionada que el chico.

'_Lo está_' Confirmó Shaoran cuando la vio recorrer con la mirada todos los artículos del puesto más cercano.

-¡Mira Li!-Llamó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase- Son talismanes de la fortuna. Afortunado en el trabajo, afortunado en la salud, afortunado en el amor…

Con un bonito talismán de color rojo entre las manos, Sakura sonrió y bajó la mirada sonrojada. Shaoran, que se había percatado del gesto, enarcó una ceja haciendo que la anciana dependienta del puesto sonriera para sí.

-¿Te ha gustado algo muchacha?-Preguntó esta con amabilidad.

-¿Eh?-Sakura alzó la mirada y amplió su sonrisa-La verdad es que todo. Tiene unas cosas muy bonitas.

-Gracias-Asintió, acercándose a ella- Aunque parece que sientas cierta predilección por los talismanes. Ese en concreto-Añadió, señalando el talismán del amor y mirando a Shaoran con complicidad- Claro con un novio tan apuesto no creo que lo necesites.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos antes de apresurarse a negarlo todo entre balbuceos y palabras improvisadas. Era la tercera vez esa mañana que los confundían con una pareja de enamorados y el temita ya comenzaba a irritarles. ¿Es que acaso no se veía a leguas que se odiaban? Para Sakura al menos era algo más que evidente.

-Vaya, que lástima- Se lamentó la amable mujer centrando de nuevo su atención en Sakura-En ese caso, creo que te vendrá bien tener uno de estos. Te aseguro por propia experiencia que son muy efectivos.

La joven Kinomoto miró el talismán pensativa. La imagen de Eriol cobró forma en su mente y no necesitó nada más para decidirse. Tal solo esperaba que la amable anciana estuviese en lo cierto y ese talismán la ayudase a conseguir que su mejor amigo se fijase en ella.

-Muchas gracias-Sakura sonrió y cogió la pequeña bolsa de papel que la anciana le extendía y dentro de la cual estaba el talismán-De por hecho que vendré aquí a hacer mis próximas compras.

-Me encantará volver a verte.

La chica amplió más su sonrisa y ondeando su melena se dirigió al siguiente puesto que estaba a unos metros de ese.

-Una muchacha como pocas-Comentó la mujer con voz pausada mirando a Shaoran con perspicacia-¿No crees?

-Sí-Afirmó, pensativo-Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

El joven Li hizo el ademán de alejarse pero la mujer le detuvo agarrándole del brazo. Sorprendido, Shaoran se giró para mirarla y la anciana le soltó lentamente.

-Quería darte esto-Dijo, extendiéndole otro talismán idéntico al que había comprado Sakura-Si mi instinto no me falla, creo que lo necesitas más que nadie.

-Se lo agradezco, pero yo no creo en estas cosas-Rehusó, negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor acéptalo-Insistió, con un extraño brillo en la mirada-Tómalo como un regalo.

Shaoran miró dubitativo el talismán que la mujer le extendía, pero finalmente lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sabía que todo eso de los horóscopos y talismanes no eran más que tonterías para sacar dinero a la gente, pero después de las insistencias de la mujer le sabía mal no aceptarlo.

-Gracias.

La anciana, que había rodeado la pequeña mesa donde exponía los artículos para estar frente al chico, le cogió las manos y sonrió.

-Antes de irte tan sólo quiero darte algo más. Un consejo-Aclaró- Olvida el pasado, perdónate a ti mismo y date una nueva oportunidad.

Shaoran le miró desconcertado pero la anciana no se inmutó.

-Todo pasa por algo-Murmuró, señalando a Sakura con la cabeza- Aunque la mayoría de las veces tardamos en darnos cuenta.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Crees que funcionará?-Preguntó Sakura, mirando su talismán detenidamente-La anciana parecía convencida.

-¡Bah! Chorradas-Contestó el chico de forma despectiva-Pero aunque fuese cierto, con el mal carácter que tienes, necesitarías un milagro para que alguien te quisiera, no esas cosas ridículas.

-¡Tú si que eres ridículo!-Exclamó, molesta- Y para que lo sepas, no necesito nada de esto para que se fijen en mí.

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué lo has comprado?

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada antes de darle una fuerte colleja que hizo a Shaoran sonreír.

-¿Lo ves? Esto solo reafirma mi teoría-Insistió, divertido- Sólo un suicida saldría con una fierecilla indomable como tú.

-O alguien muy inteligente-Corrigió, sonriendo con satisfacción-Cualidad de la que tú careces. No es mi culpa que no sepas valorar lo bueno aunque lo tengas delante de tus narices-Añadió, acelerando el paso para dejarle atrás.

Shaoran entreabrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir. Esta vez había sido ella quien le había dejado sin palabras.

Ya hacía un buen rato que se habían alejado del templo Tsukimine y ahora caminaban por el centro de Tomoeda en busca de un lugar para comer. Finalmente y después de mirar en varios sitios, se decantaron por un bar-restaurante que servían la comida al aire libre.

-¿Una mesa para uno?-Preguntó la camarera con coquetería mirando únicamente al chino.

-Para dos-Corrigió Sakura apareciendo detrás de él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La sonrisa de la joven camarera desapareció rápidamente y con un tono cortante les indicó que la siguiesen.

-En seguida vengo a tomarte nota-Dijo modelando su tono de voz y sonriendo al joven Li.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada y bufó, molesta. ¿A que venía eso? Vale, una cosa es que estuviese intentando ligar con el chino delante de sus narices y otra muy distinta que la ignorase. ¿Es que acaso ella no era también una clienta?

-Ya podía ser un poco más sutil-Comentó Sakura recostándose sobre la silla.

-Se habrá pensado que eres mi novia-Opinó Shaoran sin darle mayor importancia. La chica frunció el entrecejo- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Estamos en el restaurante de las parejitas felices. Y sino mira a tu alrededor.

La joven Kinomoto se reincorporó ligeramente y comprobó con pesar que el chico estaba en lo cierto. No sabía si se debía a que era domingo o a que casualmente habían entrado al restaurante al que acudían los enamorados, pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas que entrelazaban sus dedos sin disimulo por encima de la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura sintió un irremediable deseo de estar en el lugar de esas parejas. Como les envidiaba.

"_Ojalá algún día pueda estar así con Eriol_" Deseó para sí, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Shaoran la observó con discreción por encima de la carta. El rostro antes molesto de Sakura, había pasado a uno mucho más serio y en cierta forma melancólico. No es que fuera muy perspicaz con esas cosas, pero en una persona tan alegre como la joven Kinomoto era algo más que evidente.

-Pero no te emociones ¿Eh?-Le advirtió, recostándose ligeramente en la silla- Por mucho que la gente piense que estamos juntos, para mí no eres más que un mosquito molesto. Así que procura controlar tus pasiones- Sonrió, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza- Entiendo que te resulte irresistible pero dudo que esté bien visto que te lances sobre mí en medio de la comida.

-¿Lanzarme sobre ti?-Repitió la chica sarcástica, recuperando su vitalidad habitual- Por favor… ¿Pero quien te crees que eres? ¿El único chico del planeta?

-¿Ya sabéis que vais a pedir?-Preguntó la camarera pestañeando varias veces al chico e inclinándose ligeramente para mostrar parte de su escote.

Shaoran sonrió y miró a la joven Kinomoto con complicidad. La respuesta era más que evidente: No necesitaba ser el único hombre del planeta para que las chicas se lanzasen a sus pies.

-Idiota-Murmuró Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

**oOoOoOo**

La joven Daidôji dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo cuando Wataru, la mujer que trabajaba para la familia y que durante años había sido algo así como su niñera, entró a la habitación.

-Señorita, hay alguien que la está esperando en el recibidor-Informó con eso tono cálido y agradable que tanto le gustaba a la chica.

Wataru era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, bastante corpulenta y de aspecto bonachón. A Tomoyo siempre le había inspirado confianza. No solo por sus dulces ojos azules o su voz pausada y tranquila, sino porque siempre había estado ahí cada vez que la había necesitado. No sabía si era por los años que se conocían o porque Wataru tenía algo especial, pero nunca había podido ocultarle nada. Estaba claro que la única hija de Sonomi Daidôji era un libro abierto para ella.

-¿A mí?-Dudó, reincorporándose en la cama- Esta bien, gracias. Dile que en seguida bajo.

Wataru asintió y abandonó la habitación dejando a Tomoyo sola. Extrañada de que un domino alguien fuese a buscarla, se acercó al tocador y se miró en el espejo antes de salir también de la habitación.

Lentamente e intentando no romper el silencio que normalmente reinaba en esa casa, bajó las bonitas escaleras alfombradas que la llevaban al recibidor.

-¿Eriol?-Dijo como saludo, sin poder disimular su sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico, que hasta el momento le había dado la espalda, se giró hacia ella y sonrió. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla como saludo.

-He venido a invitarte al cine-Contestó, sacando las dos entradas que había guardado en la cartera- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Ahora? No se, es que…

-Vamos, no me digas que no-Pidió, mirándola suplicante- Te prometo que estarás aquí antes de las diez.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior dudosa y Eriol sonrió divertido ante el gesto. Por una parte le atraía mucho la idea. Llevaba todo el día aburrida y como Sakura había salido con el joven Li, no tenía nada que hacer. Pero por otra parte… Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando evitar encontrarse con él a solas como para hacerlo ahora por propia voluntad.

"_No estaréis solos_" Se animó "_Vais al cine y es un sitio público_"

-Esta bien, pero déjame que me cambie.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño- Así estás muy guapa.

La joven Daidôji apartó la mirada sonrojada intentando disimular la sonrisa que habían formado sus labios. Ese era Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tan caballeroso, tan adulador… Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea aceptar la propuesta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Bueno, pues al menos déjame que coja el bolso y el dinero.

-No es necesario. Yo te invito-Sentenció, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la casa-¡Venga, vámonos! No voy a arriesgarme a que te arrepientas.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida, dejándose llevar por el chico-¡Espera Eriol!

**oOoOoOo**

-Increíble-Sentenció Sakura con las manos en las caderas y alzando el mentón- Absolutamente increíble.

-¿Sorprendida?-Sonrió el chico, guardándose el pequeño papel en el bolsillo.

-Más bien diría indignada- Corrigió, bufando, molesta- Te recuerdo que me han echado toda la salsa de tomate encima.

El joven Li rió al recordar el incidente y la chica le fulminó con la mirada. La descarada camarera –más preocupada por contonear las caderas que por otra cosa, según Sakura-y que desgraciadamente atendía su mesa, había tropezado derramando toda la salsa sobre la camiseta favorita de la joven Kinomoto. Perfectamente podía haberse tratado de un simple accidente, pero el hecho de que hubiese tropezado por no dejar de mirar a Li y que después del incidente se fuese con una pequeña sonrisa vengativa en los labios, la hizo confirmar que la camarera era una lagarta de cuidado. Una lagarta que al darles la cuenta, le había dado al joven Li tanto su nombre como su número de teléfono.

-¿No pensarás llamarla?-Se escandalizó de inmediato, alarmada por la posibilidad de tener que verla otro día- Hoy ha sido salsa de tomate pero la próxima vez me puede sacar los ojos con el tenedor.

-Es el riesgo que debes correr por hacer creer a la gente que eres mi novia- Contestó Shaoran con simpleza- Yo pensaba aclararlo, pero te veía tan animada…

-¿Animada dices?-Repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo-Para que lo sepas, no eres ni de lejos mi tipo. Además…-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa- No creo que sea yo precisamente quien está disfrutando de la situación. Admítelo Li, en el fondo te encanta la idea que crean que estamos juntos.

-Si, es verdad-Contestó, serio.

Sakura, que estaba convencida de haber ganado la batalla, dejó de sonreír y le miró, sonrojada. Shaoran buscó sus ojos al sentirse observado y río.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Inquirió sin dejar de reír-¿No me digas que te lo has creído? Pero mira que eres tonta.

Entre risas y dejando atrás a Sakura, Li siguió caminando ignorante del vuelco que había dado el corazón de la chica y de esa extraña sensación que había tenido durante unos segundos. Una sensación que no supo explicar y que le resulto extrañamente familiar.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Ha estado genial!-Exclamó Tomoyo, emocionada- La historia de amor, los personajes…

-Las tretas entre piratas, la búsqueda del tesoro…- Opinó Eriol, sumergido aun en la película- Pero la mejor parte ha sido la batalla final.

-Lo mejor ha sido sin duda el encuentro entre Reika y Ohba-Añadió, al unísono.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y tras mantener el contacto visual durante unos segundos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Estaba claro que la película era para todos los gustos.

-Bueno, esa escena también ha estado bastante bien-Admitió Eriol, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-No finjas. ¡Odias las películas románticas!-Reprochó, divertida- Y yo las adoro. Ya lo sabes.

-Lo se-Asintió, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Tomoyo apartó la mirada un poco ruborizada e intentó controlarse. Durante todo el trayecto había estado tan sumergida en la película que incluso se había olvidado que estaba con Eriol, y que estaban solos.

-Oye- Llamó, captando su interés- ¿Es cierto que te han regalado las entradas?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Tomoyo no contestó- Las compré ayer por la tarde cuando Sakura me dijo que iba a pasar el día entero con Li. Me pareció una buena idea para estar a solas contigo.

Tomoyo miró hacia los escaparates distraídamente y el joven Hiiragizawa sonrió. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas con esa tranquilidad? ¡Si ella simplemente por estar a su lado ya se ponía nerviosa!

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-Preguntó el chico repentinamente, señalando con la cabeza a una pareja que pasó por su lado- Quien nos vea y no nos conozca pensará que también somos novios.

-Eriol…

-¿Una rosa para su bonita novia?-Les interrumpió un hombre mayor, señalando a una cesta llena de rosas que estaba a sus pies.

La joven Daidöji negó con la cabeza e hizo el ademán de aclarar el malentendido. Pero antes de que de su boca saliese una palabra, Eriol contesto:

-Por favor.

El hombre sonrió mostrando una fila de amarillentos dientes antes de extenderle una hermosa rosa a la chica, quien la acepto sorprendida.

-Muchas gracias-Se despidió el hombre después de que Eriol le pagase.

Los dos jóvenes le hicieron un gesto con la mano en señal de agradecimiento antes de perderse entre la multitud.

-Eriol…

-Lo se-Aseguró el aludido dando un suspiro de exasperación- Es una salida de amigos. No estoy confundiendo las cosas.

-No era eso-La joven Daidôji sonrió y el chico la miró desconcertado.

Y ante la sorpresa de Eriol y de la misma Tomoyo, la chica buscó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Gracias-Murmuró un poco sonrojada pero sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado.

-De nada.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Y por donde dices que hay que girar?-Preguntó el joven mostrando su reluciente sonrisa-Es que soy un poco despistado para estas cosas.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.

-Vaya, ya tenemos algo en común-Puntualizó el chico, soltando una pequeña risita.

Sakura rió también y el desconocido pudo confirmar que tenía una sonrisa casi tan bonita como sus ojos.

-Porque no me acompañas y…-Propuso el joven con voz casual.

Pero una voz potente, segura y muy masculina le interrumpió. Ante la sorpresa de la joven Kinomoto y el disgusto del desconocido, Shaoran apareció tras ellos fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó, rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo para atraerla hacia él de forma posesiva..

-Eh… no, no. Creo que ya me ha quedado todo claro- Se apresuró a contestar el joven, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Sakura en señal de despedida-¡Muchas gracias!

La joven Kinomoto hizo el ademán de detenerle, pero el chico había echado a correr y en unos segundos se perdió entre la muchedumbre que paseaba por el lugar.

-¡¿Pero tú eres idiota?!-Exclamó, separándose bruscamente de Li-¡Le has echado!

-No he dicho nada-Se excusó comenzando a andar de nuevo- Además, os he estado observando por el escaparate desde la tienda y estaba intentando ligar contigo claramente.

-¡Me estaba preguntando por una calle!-Contestó exaltada, acelerando el paso para ponerse a su altura- De todas formas, aunque fuese así, ¿A que ha venido eso del bracito? Se habrá pensado que estábamos juntos.

-Es que esa era la idea-Señaló con tono evidente- Mira Kinomoto, la situación es la siguiente: Tú no me das dejado ligar con la camarera, yo no te dejo ligar con un desconocido. Ya estamos en paz.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendido y le pegó un golpe en el brazo para desahogarse. El joven Li la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y ella bufó.

-Así que lo has hecho por venganza-Musitó, cruzada de brazos- Además de arrogante y maleducado también vengativo. ¡¿Pero qué pecado he cometido en otra vida para recibir tal castigo?!

-¿Asesinato, tal vez?-Propuso Li, divertido.

- Ah no, ese lo cometeré en esta como no me dejes en paz-Le advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante- ¿Cómo pretendes que funcione el talismán si tu arruinas las buenas oportunidades?

Sakura suspiró resignada y tras coger una bocanada de aire, procuró relajarse. No era conveniente matarle con tantos testigos a su alrededor. Ya lo haría en casa, con calma. Le ahogaría con el cinturón del albornoz y enterraría su cuerpo en el jardín para abonar las plantas.

"_Así seguro que estarán preciosas en primavera_" Sonrió "_Serán la envidia de los vecinos_"

-Por cierto, toma.

Sin el menor cuidado y sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, Shaoran le lanzó una pequeña bolsa antes de seguir caminando sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Sakura cuando miró en el interior de la bolsa. Desconcertada pero a la vez muy contenta, sacó el mismo gato de peluche –o especie de gato según el chico- en tonos amarillentos que habían visto esa mañana en el escaparate. Con la presencia del otro chico y todo lo ocurrido, se le había olvidado que se habían detenido justamente en la misma tienda de hacía unas horas.

-¿Para mí?

-¿Para quién sino?-Se mofó, sarcástico- ¿A que otra persona le puede gustar algo como eso?-Suspiró bajando la mirada- Tómalo como una recompensa por enseñarme la ciudad.

-Pero si lo he hecho ha sido porque tú participaste en el partido-Le recordó Sakura-No tenías por que…

-¡Bueno, ¿Es que no puedes aceptarlo y quedarte calladita?!-Exclamó el joven Li intentando disimular el ligero rubor de sus mejillas- Te lo he regalado y punto. Y si no lo quieres…

-¡Claro que lo quiero!-Se apresuró a contestar la chica, abrazando al peluche con cariño- Esto… gracias.

El joven Li le hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano y ella asintió antes de observar con más detenimiento su nuevo muñeco.

Shaoran la observó discretamente y sonrió. Sakura era como una niña pequeña y a él le gustaba que fuera así.

No se lo había dicho, pero la salida de ese domingo no tenía nada que ver con su interés por ver Tomoeda o por su participación en el partido. Si él había quedado con ella ese día, era con la única intención de disculparse por lo que le había dicho hacia unos días en el castigo. Era cierto que Sakura se volvía a comportar como siempre y que parecía haberlo olvidado. Pero Shaoran sabía que se había pasado y ese peluche era la única forma que había encontrado para disculparse.

**oOoOoOo**

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- Anunció Eriol deteniéndose frente a la casa de los Daidôji- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

-Sabes que bien-Sonrió, colocándose el cabello tras la oreja- Es imposible no hacerlo estando contigo.

El joven Hiiragizawa también sonrió con fingida arrogancia que hizo reír a la morena.

-Me alegro- Admitió con naturalidad, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos- Por que así al menos dejarás de evitarme.

Tomoyo le miró sorprendida y él la correspondió haciendo una mueca de pesar.

-Vamos, ¿No pensarás de verdad que no me había dado cuenta?-Preguntó entre divertido e irónico. Pero su rostro no tardó en ensombrecerse- No te reprocho nada. Tan solo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

La chica hizo el ademán de contestar, pero en el último segundo se contuvo. Era inútil pretender negar algo que era tan evidente.

-Me resulta muy difícil fingir que no pasa nada entre nosotros –Admitió Tomoyo bajando la mirada-Actuar como si nada fuese diferente. Mirarte y no poder decirte lo que siento o estar a tu lado y no poder…

La joven Daidôji alzó la mirada y Eriol sonrió ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas. No podía creerse lo que había estado a punto de decir. Tal sólo esperaba que el joven no se hiciese una idea de cómo acababa la frase. Claro que Eriol Hiiragizawa no era un chico cualquiera y la conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo.

-¿No poder, qué?-Insistió, acorralándola contra la pared y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el frío muro de piedra- ¿Besarme?

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Tomoyo, cuya respiración estaba ligeramente agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez a la par que un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su estomago.

Lentamente y dejándose guiar por su inconsciente, fue cerrando los ojos a la espera del tan ansiado beso. Un beso que no llegó. Desconcertada y con una opresión dominando su pecho, abrió los ojos y buscó su azulada mirada.

-Sabes que me muero por besarte, pero no quiero que hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte-Dijo Eriol, contestando a la pregunta que la chica le formulaba con la mirada-Buenas noches, princesa.

Y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, el joven Hiiragizawa se alejó del lugar tras asegurarse que la chica había entrado en casa.

Tomoyo lo vio alejarse con tristeza desde el otro lado de la verja. Estaba claro que en ese aspecto él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

"_¡Cómo odio esta situación!"_

El teléfono móvil vibró en el interior de su bolso sacándola de sus pensamientos. Con cuidado de no tirar nada, rebuscó en el interior y lo sacó cuando la luz aun estaba encendida.

"_Un mensaje_"

_Te quiero._

-Eriol…

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Sakura, ya es hora de acostarse!-Avisó su padre desde la planta de a bajo.

-¡Ya voy!-Contestó, distanciándose durante unos segundos del teléfono inalámbrico- Bueno Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

_-Buenas noches -Se despidió la aludida al otro lado de la línea- Que descanses._

La joven Kinomoto pulsó uno de los botones para dar fin a la llamada antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

-Que sueño tengo-Bostezó a la par que se estiraba sobre la silla.

Al hacerlo y sin querer, golpeó a uno de los peluches que tenía sobre la revisa consiguiendo que éste se balancease y cayese sobre el escritorio.

Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia a bajo y sonrió al ver el muñeco que le había regalado el joven Li esa misma tarde.

-Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero te has puesto rojo-Murmuró divertida, cogiendo el peluche con cariño- En el fondo… no ha sido tan mal día-Admitió, dejando el peluche en su lugar y metiéndose en la cama- Claro que eso tiene que quedar entre tú y yo.

**Continuará…**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ¡Lo siento! Siento mucho la tardanza. Lo cierto es que con este fic me había propuesto actualizar como máximo cada dos semanas, pero hay veces que uno no puede hacer lo que quiere. Sin contar con que ya he empezado el instituto (el último curso antes de la universidad) y las dos academias (dejé el trabajo porque no deba abasto), mi madre no se encuentra muy bien de salud y tuvo una recaída días después de actualizar el capítulo 2. Y desde entonces médico para arriba, médico para a bajo… Así que me fue imposible actualizar antes ¡Lo siento! Os prometo que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir **

**Sobre el capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cuatro páginas más largo ¿Eh? Jejeje, poco a poco me voy superando jijiji. Lo cierto es que la idea inicial de este capítulo no era esta, sino otra que me gustaba bastante más. Pero le estuve dando vueltas y finalmente me decidí por aplazar la otra para más adelante y hacer esto. Así que ahora espero vuestro veredicto impaciente jejeje.**

**Otra cosa, ¿Alguien sabe en que mes empiezan y acaban los estudiantes en Japón? Es que no tengo ni idea XD **

**En fin, solo me queda daros de nuevo las gracias por todo este apoyo y recordaros que si este fic sigue en marcha es gracias a vosotras/os ¡Así que gracias por animarme y espero que sigáis disfrutando de este alocado fic! Un besazo y hasta el capítulo cuatro!!**


	4. Determinación en un Callejón

**4. Determinación en un callejón oscuro.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos, la escuchó sin interrumpirla. Su semblante era serio pero no por ello se mostró menos comprensivo a la hora de rechazarla.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte-Se disculpó- Ya tengo novia en Hong Kong.

La chica asintió comprensiva y se alejó del lugar en dirección al edificio donde no tardarían en comenzar las clases. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada y bufó, exasperado. Ya iban tres esa semana. Demasiadas declaraciones para el mes que llevaba en Tomoeda.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Hablas en serio?-Cuestionó Tomoyo, sorprendida. Chiharu asintió- Bueno, no es de extrañar. Desde que participó en el partido, Li se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas.

Era martes, y aprovechando que esa tarde no tenían que acudir a ninguna de sus actividades extraescolares, las tres chicas habían quedado en una cafetería muy conocida en el centro de Tomoeda.

-Y según sé, Tsujiai no es la primera a la que ha rechazado-Añadió Chiharu acariciándose la barbilla- Ya hay varias chicas que se le han declarado y a todas les ha dicho lo mismo.

-¿Qué tiene novia?-Intervino Sakura, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que en esos instantes dominaba su estomago. La joven Mihara volvió a asentir-Vaya, pues no tenía ni idea.

-Ni tú ni nadie-Aseguró Chiharu soltando un pequeño suspiro- Claro que no me sorprende. ¡Es tan guapo!

La joven Kinomoto bufó molesta por el comentario y Tomoyo rió. Chiharu, que no se había percatado del gesto, cogió su bolso y se reincorporó.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya. Tengo que pasar por casa de Yamazaki para entregarle unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana.

Las tres chicas se despidieron y Chiharu se alejó del lugar ignorante de los sentimientos que había causado la noticia que les había dado.

Sakura, que estaba jugando con la pajita y la limonada que se había pedido, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los profundos ojos de su amiga, quien la observaba con suspicacia.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Inquirió la morena, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla a su vez en la palma de su mano- Conozco esa mirada, así que no pretendas engañarme.

-¡Eh! ¡No, nada, nada!-Se apresuró a negar Sakura, moviendo la cabeza con efusividad. Pero su amiga no apartó la mirada, así que finalmente suspiró con resignación- Puede parecerte una tontería, pero me ha molestado que Li no me lo haya dicho.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué tenía novia?

Sakura asintió y se reincorporó para marcharse. Habían pagado cuando les habían traído el pedido, así que unos minutos después ya caminaban hacia sus casas. Todavía tenían que hacer los deberes y prepararse para el día siguiente.

-Vivimos en la misma casa y debería habérmelo contado –Argumentó, molesta.

-Te recuerdo que cuando estáis en la misma habitación lo único que hacéis es discutir-Tomoyo sonrió- Él se mete contigo, tú le insultas, él te halaga, tú te pones roja como un tomate, él…

-¡Yo no me pongo roja como un tomate! –Protestó Sakura un poco sonrojada. Su amiga frunció el entrecejo- Bueno… sólo un poco. ¡Pero la cuestión es que tenía que habérmelo dicho y punto!

La joven Daidôji rió por su actitud infantil y Sakura alzó el mentón, orgullosa. Sin embargo no tardó en bajar la mirada, pensativa. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente estaba más pendiente de Li de lo normal y más que molestado, el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho que tenía novia le había dolido. Pese a que se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, le había acabado gustando la relación que tenían, y le molestaba pensar que pudiese haber otra chica que tuviese una mejor relación con él que ella. ¿Era posible que estuviese celosa?

**oOoOoOo**

Se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y subrayó la palabra que no entendía. Un poco molesta por tener que dejar de estudiar para buscar el diccionario, se levantó y se acercó a la estantería en la que colocaba los libros y que había en un extremo de la habitación.

-Inglés… inglés…-Murmuraba a la par que acariciaba el lomo de todos los libros que sobresalían-Debe de estar en la habitación de Tôya.

Soltó un suspiro de pesar y tras ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa salió de la habitación y llamó a la de enfrente. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Shaoran, que daba la espalda a la puerta y que al parecer también estaba estudiando, se giró y la interrogó con la mirada.

-Sólo vengo a por el diccionario de inglés.

El joven Li asintió y siguió estudiando sin darle mayor importancia a su presencia. Sakura cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la enorme estantería que había al lado de la ventana. No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba en una de las repisas superiores y sus llamativos colores, captaban la atención sobre el resto. Sin embargo y sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo, fingió que lo seguía buscando sin dejar de mirar al chico de reojo. ¿Sería una buena oportunidad para preguntárselo?

-Oye Li-Llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El aludido gruño dándole a entender que la escuchaba- He oído por ahí que Tsujiai se te ha declarado y que tu la has rechazado. ¿Es verdad?

-Puede-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Dicen… que la rechazaste porque ya tienes novia –Prosiguió intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¿Eso también es verdad?

-Puede que si y puede que no- Se limitó a responder girándose para mirarla-¿Ya lo has encontrado?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó, despistada.

Shaoran sonrió y reincorporándose se acercó a ella. Sakura tragó saliva. Por primera vez la cercanía con el chico le resultó incómoda y no descartaba la posibilidad que se debiese en parte a la sugerente camiseta negra, ajustada y de tirante ancho que el chico llevaba.

-El diccionario fierecilla, el diccionario- Se mofó con cierto retintín en la voz. Li alargó el brazo y lo cogió- ¿No era esto lo que buscabas?

-¡Ah si! Los ejercicios- Asintió un poco avergonzada- Gracias.

La joven Kinomoto hizo el ademán de coger el diccionario que el chico le extendía, pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos milímetros para tocarlo, Shaoran lo dejó fuera de su alcance con un rápido movimiento.

-Eres muy lenta, fierecilla –Se mofó divertido, cuando la chica intentó arrebatárselo de un manotazo- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

-Lo siento Li, pero no voy a salir contigo-Sakura bufó antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre el chino para coger el diccionario- ¡¿Quieres dármelo de una vez?! Hoy no estoy para tus tonterías.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido un mal día?-Preguntó esquivándola de nuevo antes de volver al tema inicial de la conversación- Si he de ser sincero yo prefiero que no vengas, pero como si no vienes tú tampoco viene Daidôji…

La joven Kinomoto dejó de forcejear y con las manos en las caderas le miró. Shaoran, que se había sentado sobre la cama pero con el diccionario aun en su poder, sonrió.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –Inquirió con la respiración ligeramente entre cortada por el esfuerzo- ¿Y qué pasa con Tomoyo? ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? – La chica frunció el entrecejo- ¿No estarás interesado en ella?

-¿Y por qué no?-Cuestionó con naturalidad- Es inteligente, amable y muy guapa. Sí, perfectamente podría gustarme.

Sakura, que había abierto la boca para protestar, la cerró lentamente intentando ignorar la fuerte opresión que repentinamente se apoderó de su pecho.

-Pero se supone que tengo novia ¿No?-Rió, mirándola fijamente- Además, entre Daidôji y tú, creo que me quedaría contigo. Eres mucho más divertida.

Durante unos segundos ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual, pero Sakura no tardó en apartar la mirada intentando disimular el color carmesí de sus mejillas. Aunque sabía que en el fondo lo decía para hacerla rabiar, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más feliz con el comentario. Normalmente todos los chicos preferían a Tomoyo antes que a ella, y se alegró que Shaoran la considerase mucho más divertida.

-Claro que también más pesada, llorona, caprichosa… -Señaló enumerando con los dedos. Sakura entrecerró los ojos advirtiéndole de su doloroso destino si continuaba- ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Nadie puede ser tan perfecto como yo.

-Desde luego mi Dios-Musitó, sarcástica- Ahora, si su divinidad fuera tan amable de darme el diccionario…

-Todavía no me has contestado-Le recordó Shaoran, negando con un dedo- ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

-¡No! Pero no iré a ningún sitio contigo- Exclamó Sakura forcejeando de nuevo con el chico- ¡Dame el diccionario! ¡Qué me lo des!

La joven Kinomoto, en un intento desesperado, se lanzó sobre el chico cayendo ambos sobre el mullido colchón. El diccionario, que había saltado por los aires, quedó en el olvido cuando los ojos marrones de él se encontraron con los verdes de ella.

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así. Ella encima de él, ambos estáticos. Sus respiraciones, ambas entre cortadas, se fusionaban debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. Una extraña calidez que más tarde les resultaría preocupante, les envolvió a ambos. Y no fue hasta que segundos más tarde se percataron de su situación, que torpemente volvieron a reincorporarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se apresuró a disculparse Sakura, alisándose las arrugas inexistentes de su pijama- He resbalado y…

-No, no, si no pasa nada- Aseguró el chico agachándose para recoger el diccionario del suelo y de paso para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Eh… toma, aquí lo tienes.

-Eh… gracias.

Sakura cogió el diccionario que Li le extendía y lo estrechó contra su pecho de forma posesiva.

-Gracias- Repitió la chica innecesariamente- Nos vemos después.

-Si, hasta luego.

Sakura salió de la habitación y entró en la suya dando un pequeño portazo. A sabiendas que después de eso no lograría concentrarse en sus ejercicios, se lanzó sobre la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué me está pasando?

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Venga, a los vestuarios!-Ordenó el profesor de educación física diez minutos antes de que terminase la clase- Tenéis cinco minutos.

-Eso lo dice para que no lleguemos tarde a la siguiente clase-Comentó Yamazaki cuando el profesor estuvo lo bastante lejos para oírle- Pero es la oportunidad perfecta para dar menos japonés. ¿Es o no es?

Eriol rió y le estrechó la mano que el chico le extendía cuando pasó por su lado. Sudoroso y deseando que una de las duchas estuviese libre, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó encima de su mochila de deporte.

-¿Ya le has dicho a Sakura lo del sábado?-Preguntó a Shaoran, quien estaba a su lado.

-Algo así-Contestó evasivo, intentando no recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior- No tiene nada que hacer, pero si quieres que vaya será mejor que se lo pidas tú mismo.

-No me lo digas. ¡Ya habéis vuelto a discutir! –Bromeó entre risas. El chino le fulminó con la mirada- ¿Y esta vez por qué? ¡Ya se! Utilizaste su perfume como ambientador.

-¡Bah! Vete a la mierda Hiiragizawa-Bramó, lanzándole su propia camiseta sudada a la cara-Y para que lo sepas, utiliza colonia no perfume.

Eriol, que había cogido la camiseta al vuelo, sonrió ante la observación y comenzó a buscar la toalla en su mochila. Desde el famoso partido en el que Li había sustituido a Yamazaki, no solo el chino era más popular entre los estudiantes sino que también Eriol y él se habían hecho buenos amigos. Habían descubierto que no solo se complementaban bien en la pista, sino que fuera de ella también tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Por cierto, ¿Ya has pensado si te vas a unir al equipo?-Bromeó Eriol antes de dirigirse hacia las duchas.

Shaoran bufó exasperado. Claro que había cosas que no cambiaban y esa era una de ellas. Eriol Hiiragizawa era insistente, muy insistente, y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Siempre.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Ah, y su odiosa manía de comer cada dos por tres caramelos de limón!- Se recordó, apresurándose a escribirlo en el folio que tenía frente a ella- Claro que gracias a él los dentistas van a forrarse.

-Hola-Saludó Tomoyo apareciendo detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada- Se apresuró a contestar Sakura ocultando la hoja entre las numerosas páginas de los libros- Estaba aquí… repasando.

La joven Daidöji miró por encima del hombro de la chica el libro de matemáticas y arqueó una ceja. Teniendo en cuenta que Sakura odiaba las matemáticas y sólo tocaba el libro para lo imprescindible, no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba ocultando algo. Pero prefirió no insistir. Últimamente su amiga estaba un poco rara.

-¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho el señor Nishido?-Preguntó la castaña intentando guiar su atención hacia otro tema.

-Ni idea-Contestó Tomoyo sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía a Li y que en esos instantes estaba vacío- Creo que está en una reunión.

Sakura asintió y suspiró aliviada. La joven Daidôji había aceptado el cambio de tema y ella se lo agradecía enormemente. Hubiese sido muy incómodo confesarle que estaba haciendo una lista de los defectos y manías del chino para recordarse por que debía detestarlo. Y es que después de pasarse casi toda la noche despierta sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en la habitación de Li, determinó que lo mejor era intentar odiarle tanto o más que antes si era posible. Sobre todo después de pasarse media noche pensando en los bonitos ojos del chico y en esos labios…

"_Debe ser la falta de sueño_" Asumió negando efusivamente con la cabeza para dispersar dichos pensamientos _"_ _¡Aggg Li! ¡Todo es por tú culpa!_"

-¡Eh chicas!- El joven Hiiragizawa apareció de repente sobresaltando a las dos amigas. Shaoran estaba detrás- ¿Tenéis algo que hacer este sábado?

Las dos aludidas se miraron entre ellas desconcertadas y negaron con la cabeza. Eriol sonrió.

-¡Genial!-Victoreó apoyándose en la mesa- Porque he conseguido cuatro entradas para esa discoteca a la que tanto queríais ir.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Exclamó Sakura reincorporándose sorpresivamente para abrazar al joven Hiiragizawa- ¡Eres fantástico Eriol! ¿Y para quien es la cuarta entrada?

-Siempre tan aguda, Kinomoto- Intervino Shaoran, sarcástico.

Sakura, quien había dejado de estrangular al chico en un abrazo más que caluroso, miró a Hiiragizawa y a Li un par de veces antes de centrar su atención en el primero.

-Él- Sentenció, frunciendo el entrecejo-Entre todas las personas del planeta tenía que ser precisamente ÉL.

Eriol sonrió y se encogió de hombros a la par que la joven Daidôji intentaba reprimir una risita.

"_Nota uno: Recuerda añadir a la lista el echo de ser más molesto que un mosquito y el no poder deshacerme de él ni de casualidad_" Pensó, refunfuñando para si.

-Esta bien-Accedió a regañadientes girándose para encarar al joven Li. Después de todo estaba deseando ir a ese sitio- Pero mantente lejos de mí, pequeño mosquito.

**oOoOoOo**

Y el sábado llegó para alegría de las dos chicas. La discoteca estaba situada las afueras de la ciudad y gracias a los contactos de Eriol pudieron entrar sin tener que esperar demasiado tiempo en la cola.

El lugar era grande y estaba iluminado con llamativas luces de distintos colores. La música no estaba mal y la pista, pese a la numerosa multitud que había, no estaba tan abarrotada como las de otras discotecas a las que habían ido. Sin embargo el sitio no terminó de gustarles. Sobre todo porque nada más entrar, pudieron ver a un chico poco mayor que ellos vendiendo droga.

-Será mejor que no nos separemos- Recomendó Eriol cogiéndole la mano a la joven Daidôji- Li, no pierdas de vista a Sakura.

El aludido asintió, pero no fue necesario que lo dijese. Incluso antes de que el joven Hiiragizawa le cogiese la mano a Tomoyo, Shaoran ya había entrelazado sus dedos con los de la castaña que miró al chico sorprendida.

"_Pues bien empezamos la noche…_" Suspiró "_Y yo que quería mantenerme alejada de él…"_

-Ahí hay sitio-Avisó Tomoyo, señalando una pequeña mesa que había en una esquina- ¿Dejamos aquí las cosas? Si no nos alejamos demasiado no hay ningún problema.

Eriol asintió y unos minutos después las dos chicas ya se dirigían a la pista para bailar. Los dos chicos, que ya habían asumido que el baile no era su fuerte, prefirieron quedarse y asegurarse desde allí que ningún cuervo se acercase demasiado a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?-Preguntó Eriol mirando a su acompañante. Este se encogió de hombros no muy conforme- A mí tampoco. Pero hemos oído hablar tan bien de este sitio que a las chicas les hacía mucha ilusión.- Con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a Shaoran de forma confidencial- Oye, ¿es cierto Tsujiai se te ha declarado?

El joven Li apartó bruscamente la mirada de la pista y la centró en Eriol. El chico, que parecía divertido por su comportamiento, se recostó en su asiento satisfecho por la reacción que había producido.

-Es cierto- Sentenció ante la mirada fulminante del chino-Lo que no entiendo es como la has rechazado. Te aseguro que muchísimos chicos darían cualquier cosa por estar en tu pellejo.

- Tsujiai es guapa, pero no me gusta.

-Y yo que había oído que la habías rechazado porque ya tienes novia en Hong Kong… -Rió dándole pequeños codazos de complicidad- Menudo éxito…

Shaoran sonrió y el joven Hiiragizawa amplió su sonrisa. Si, era cierto que el chino era muy popular entre las chicas pero el capitán del equipo de fútbol no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Te cuento algo?-Suspiró, centrando su atención en Shaoran- Hace tres años yo estaba loco por Tsujiai y fue por ella que me esforcé al máximo para ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Pensé, que si conseguía destacar entre los demás se fijaría en mí. Menuda tontería- Se mofó- Unos meses antes de que finalizase el curso le pedí que fuese mi novia. Pero me rechazó. Es la única vez que me han rechazado. Bueno… -Corrigió mirando fugazmente hacia la pista-La primera.

-Lo siento.

El joven Hiiragizawa, que durante varios segundos estuvo divagando por los recuerdos, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Bah! Eso pasó hace años y ya lo tengo superado- Aseguró, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano- Ahora me gusta otra persona…

De nuevo volvió a dirigir sus ojos azules hacia la pista, pero esta vez de forma permanente y con una triste sonrisa en el rostro que desconcertó al chino.

-Voy a por algo de beber-Avisó Eriol reincorporándose- ¿Qué te apetece? Te aviso que con las chicas presentes solo se pueden tomar determinadas cosas. La última vez que me emborraché me obligaron a llevarles las mochilas durante toda una semana. Aunque yo tengo la teoría que metieron todos los libros que tenemos para que pesase más- Murmuró más para él que para su acompañante- ¿Y bien?

Shaoran contestó y tras una aprobación por parte del joven Hiiragizawa, Eriol se alejó del lugar dejando al chico sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿A que había venido esa mirada? ¿Era posible que se refiriese a alguna de ellas cuando había dicho que le gustaba otra persona?

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Eh chicos!-Exclamó Tomoyo acercándose a ellos y dejándose caer en una silla que estaba al lado del joven Li- ¿No venís a bailar?

-Claro que si-Bromeó Eriol guiñándole un ojo a la chica- Tan sólo estoy esperando a que se emborrache el personal para que mañana nadie recuerde el espantoso ridículo que he hecho.

Sus amigos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y él se limitó a llevarse el vaso de licor a los labios.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Sakura, la única de los cuatro que seguía de pie- ¿Está bueno?

Como única respuesta Eriol le pasó el vaso e hizo un ademán para que bebiese. La chica miró dudosa a su amigo antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo del licor. Un sabor un tanto ácido la obligó a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa. No estaba mal, pero a ella le gustaban las cosas un poco más dulces.

-Prueba el de Li-Ofreció Eriol cogiendo el vaso que el chico había dejado sobe la mesa y pasándoselo a Sakura- Este seguro que te gustará.

La joven Kinomoto miró el vaso y al chino con ciertas reservas. Era el vaso de Shaoran, el mismo vaso del que él había bebido, el mismo vaso que sus labios habían rozado… Una oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo ante cierta idea que volvió a formarse en su mente en el peor momento posible. Agitada e intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas, se llevó el vaso a los labios dejándolo vacío en un par de tragos.

Ante la sorpresa del resto, la joven Kinomoto lo dejó sobre la mesa y sonrió. El sabor dulzón de la bebida aun perduraba en su boca y en pocos minutos sintió como también se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Está buenísimo!-Exclamó emocionada- ¡Voy a pedirme otro!

Y tan rápido como había venido se escabulló entre la multitud dejando a los tres solos.

-Lo ha dejado vacío- Señaló Shaoran mirando el vaso a entre luz antes de centrar su atención en el joven Hiiragizawa- ¿Estás seguro que era esa chica la que te obligó a llevar su mochila por pillar una borrachera?-Enarcó una ceja- Lo digo porque a este paso, será ella la que tenga que llevar la tuya.

-Creo que no sabía que llevaba alcohol –Se disculpó Eriol ante la mirada de reproche de la morena- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.

-Y pensar que vivo bajo el mismo techo que esa loca… -Se lamentó, negando con la cabeza- No me explico como duermo tranquilo.

Tomoyo, que intentó por todos los medios contener las ganas de echarse a reír, soltó una carcajada a la que Shaoran respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-En el fondo sois iguales- Comentó la chica alegremente- Ella dice lo mismo de ti, ¿Sabes?

-Me imagino-Bufó, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mano- Y cosas peores, supongo.

La joven Daidôji, que se había apoderado de la bebida de Eriol, tomó otro sorbo más del licor antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No te creas-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros- No te negaré que más de una vez me ha dicho que en cuando pueda, te pondrá cianuro en la comida. Pero de ahí a que lo haga…

-Tienes demasiada fe en ella-Se mofó, haciendo una mueca sarcástica- Te sorprendería saber de lo que es capaz esa fierecilla con tal de que no me coma sus galletas. El caso es que a mi no me gustan-Admitió con total naturalidad- Pero me encanta hacerla rabiar.

Tomoyo sonrió y durante un par de minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, un silencio solo roto por la música que estaba sonando en el lugar.

-Daidôji…-Llamó en un murmullo solo audible por la proximidad entre ambos. La aludida le miró- Lo que te acabo de decir…

-Tranquilo-Le interrumpió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- Será nuestro secreto.

Shaoran asintió satisfecho por la contestación y volvió a recostarse en su silla. La joven Daidôji, que jugaba balanceando el vaso que tenía en la mano, tomó otro sorbo, y reflexiva pero sin mirarle, volvió a hablar:

-De todas formas, y aunque parezca lo contrario, estoy segura de que le caes bien-Dijo, convencida- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no eres el único al que le gusta esta relación de amor-odio.

El joven Li, cuya atención estaba centrada en un punto invisible, se giró para mirarla con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

-Pero esto también es un secreto- Tomoyo sonrió y cogiéndole de la mano le obligó a reincorporarse- ¡Venga, vamos a bailar!

**oOoOoOo**

"_¡Ay! Me estoy haciendo pisss..." _ Se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó las piernas con la mayor discreción posible "_Y esto no avanza_"

Sakura miró la larga cola que había para entrar al baño y suspiró. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando y todavía tenían que pasar nueve chicas antes que ella.

"_Venga, venga, daos prisa_" Apremió para sí, mirando hacia el interior de los sucios baños _"¡Qué asco! Si no fuera porque se trata de una urgencia…"_

-¿Todavía sigues aquí, Ary?-Preguntó una joven que acababa de llegar a la chica que había delante de Sakura- ¿Por qué no vas a la tienda de 24 horas? Yo acabo de ir a por unos chicles y tenían servicio.

-¿Pero me dejarán pasar?-Dudó Ary mirando la cola con desesperación. Su amiga se encogió de hombros- No, mejor no me arriesgo a ver si me van a quitar el sitio.

Su amiga añadió algo más pero Sakura ya no prestaba atención. Sabía que era una idiotez y que lo más probable es que le quitasen el sitio si no la dejaban entrar en el servicio de la tienda, pero tampoco se veía capaz de aguantar más tiempo por mucho que cruzase las piernas.

Haciéndose paso entre la multitud, buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Tomoyo y Shaoran bailaban en la pista-aunque él no parecía estar muy por la labor- pero Eriol había desaparecido. Sin demasiado tiempo para plantearse donde estaba el chico que la volvía loca o si debía pedirle a Tomoyo que la acompañase pese a que así ayudaría al joven Li a dejar de sufrir, cogió su bolso y abandonó el local.

A esas horas de la madrugada y con un par de grados menos que cuando habían entrado en la discoteca, las calles le resultaron mucho más tétricas e intimidantes que horas atrás. Las calles de la zona estaban poco iluminadas y no tardó en arrepentirse de no haberle pedido a Tomoyo que la acompañase.

-Perdona- Se disculpó un poco sonrojada al tener que interrumpir a una pareja que se estaban besando sobre el capó de un coche- ¿Sabéis donde está la tienda de 24 horas?

-En la calle de arriba-Contestó la chica, mirando a Sakura de arriba a bajo con aparente diversión- Pero llegarás antes si vas por ese callejón.

-Gracias.

La chica no contestó y siguió besando a su acompañante de esa noche como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Abrazada a ella misma, siguió caminando y se detuvo frente al callejón que la chica le había indicado. Estaba muy oscuro y el ambiente no tardó en resultarle húmedo y desagradable. Pudo ver unos enormes y desgastados contenedores de basura que justificaban el malo olor del lugar, y sólo la luz que podía divisar al final de la calle la animó a continuar.

-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?

Una voz grave y ronca la obligó a detenerse. Lentamente se fue girando y comprobó horrorizada que cinco chicos de unos veinte pocos años la observaban con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

El que le había hablado, que al parecer era el "jefe" del grupo, era un chico robusto, de pómulos marcados, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y un cigarrillo en la mano derecha que lanzó con desdén al suelo.

-Las chicas buenas no deben estar levantadas a estas horas-Rió otro, acercándose a ella para oler el mechón de cabello con el que jugueteaba ahora - Almendras…

-¡No llevo nada!-Aseguró Sakura presionando el bolso contra su pecho y separándose de ellos.

Sabía que le miedo que tenía se había reflejado en su tono de voz, pero no le importó. Asustada y dispuesta a echar a correr, se giró centrando su atención en el llamativo cartel del 24 horas.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas, preciosa?-El cabecilla del grupo sonrió. Había previsto sus movimientos y la había agarrado de la muñeca impidiendo que pudiera escapar- No tengas tanta prisa. ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar con nosotros?

Sakura forcejeó con él intentando liberarse, pero no pudo. Con los ojos cristalinas y olvidándose del bolso que durante el forcejeo había caído al suelo, pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos horrorizada ante la idea de lo que esos tipos podían hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices, preciosa?-Le susurró al oído, inclinándose para besar su cuello.

-¡Suéltala!

Una voz potente que derrochaba seguridad, interrumpió la lamentable situación. Detrás de ellos y con un semblante que Sakura no le había visto jamás, Eriol les miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Amenazante.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes- Repitió quieto, sin moverse.

El aludido, que tampoco había movido ni un solo músculo, levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que no interviniesen.

-¿Qué?

-Suéltala- Exigió.

El chico no contesto, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida que a Sakura le resultó aterradora. Haciendo otra señal con la cabeza, la lanzó con brusquedad hacia uno de sus compañeros y escupió a los pies de Eriol.

-Está claro que no eres de por aquí- Comentó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- Porque si no sabrías que nadie me da órdenes.

-Sólo tienes que mirarlo Ooku- Se mofó otro, señalando al joven Hiiragizawa de forma despectiva- Ropa cara, buena planta… un niño de papá.

-Soltadla- Insistió Eriol, sin amedrentarse- Mirad, no quiero problemas. Dejadnos en paz y olvidaremos todo esto.

-¿O qué?-Retó otro, jugando con una navaja que había sacado sin que se dieran cuenta- Vamos, seguro que pegas como una nena. Los ricachones como tú no saben defenderse si no llevan a uno de sus matones detrás.

Eriol ignoró sus insinuaciones buscando los ojos verdes de Sakura en la oscuridad del callejón. La conexión duró unos segundos, pero consiguió serenar a la castaña y darle a entender que en cuanto pudiese debía echar a correr.

-Guarda eso Shiota-Le ordenó el tal Ooku haciéndole un gesto con la mano- Y tú, niñato, lárgate y métete en tus asuntos.

-No me iré sin ella- Sentenció sin titubear.

-¿Sin este bomboncito?-Rió el joven que sujetaba a Sakura. Con brusquedad la giró hacia él hasta que sus fríos ojos se encontraron con los de ella- Lo siento, pero me gusta mucho.

Con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro, se inclinó sobre ella para intentar besarla. Sakura, que no había dejado de forcejear en ningún momento, apartó el rostro y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna librándose así de su captor.

-¡Corre Sakura!

El joven Hiiragizawa, que había sido incapaz de distraerlos por más tiempo, golpeó a uno de los chicos que estaba más próximo a él e intentó acercarse a ella.

-¡Eriol!-Sollozó corriendo a su lado.

Como única respuesta, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la obligó a seguirle. Pero sus asaltantes habían bloqueado las dos únicas entradas al callejón. Rodeados y a sabiendas que no saldrían ilesos de allí, Eriol se situó delante de Sakura intentando protegerla.

-Me has cabreado, niñato- Le advirtió Ooku sacando su navaja a la par que se acercaba peligrosamente al joven Hiiragizawa- Y a nadie le gusta verme enfadado.

-¡Agáchate Sakura!

Haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, Eriol la empujó e intentó esquivar los rápidos movimientos de Ooku, que parecía divertirse con la situación.

-¡No Eriol!

Impotente y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos, se reincorporó y corrió hacia Ooku con la intención de desarmarle, pero uno de sus secuaces la interceptó cogiéndola de la cintura hasta levantarla del suelo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, bomboncito?

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!

Sin dejar de dar patadas al aire para dificultarle el trabajo a su captor, le dio un mordisco en uno de los brazos consiguiendo que finalmente la soltase, dando un alarido que captó la atención del resto.

-¡Será _zorra_!- Gritó el tal Shiota, corriendo hasta ella para evitar que se escapase- ¡Vosotros ayudar a Ooku! Yo me encargo de ésta-Murmuró presionando con más fuerza la muñeca de donde la estaba sujetando- Te vas a enterar pequeña _zor…_

Pero no llegó a concluir la frase. Un fuerte puño le había golpeado en la mejilla haciéndole tambalear y caer. Shiota, que parecía mareado además de sorprendido, se frotó la mandíbula y miró al causante de su dolor con furia. Unos ojos marrones, fríos y que transmitían una seguridad que intimidaban, le respondieron.

-Shaoran…-Murmuró Sakura atónita.

-Escóndete detrás de los contenedores y en cuanto puedas vete de aquí-Le ordenó mirándola durante unos segundos-No te preocupes por nosotros.

Sakura le miró sin saber bien que decir y el chico, que parecía desesperado por sacarla de allí, entreabrió la boca posiblemente para gritarle algo. Pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiese salir de sus labios, el joven Li se vio obligado a esquivar un par de golpes de Shiota y otro de sus compañeros.

Sakura, parada en medio de todo, miró a los dos chicos pelearse con sus asaltantes con tal de protegerla. Con una fuerte opresión en el pecho y armándose de ese valor que la había abandonado hacía ya un buen rato, se acercó al quinto asaltante y se lanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Dejadles en paz!- Gritó, arañando y mordiendo al chico.

Pero un fuerte quejido por parte de Eriol bastó para despistar a Sakura y Shaoran. Aprovechando el descuido de sus oponentes, los dos jóvenes que peleaban contra el chino, le dieron un golpe en el estómago y otro en la espalda consiguiendo que cayese al suelo, adolorido. A su vez, el chico que peleaba con Sakura consiguió deshacerse dejándola caer sobre el frío suelo.

Con la respiración entre cortada y con hilos de sangre cayendo de brazos y rostro, los dos jóvenes se reincorporaron con dificultad dispuestos a seguir peleando.

-¿Aun os quedan fuerzas?-Se mofó Ooku, limpiándose la sangre que caía del labio que le había roto el joven Hiiragizawa- Vaya, sois más duros de lo que pensaba. De todas formas, no vais a salir enteros de aquí.

-¡Policía! ¡Policía! –Unos gritos al inicio del callejón alertaron al grupo- ¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí! ¡Dense prisa!

-¡_Mierda_, la poli!- Exclamó uno de ellos guardando la navaja en su pantalón y mirando hacia la otra entrada al callejón- Yo me largo.

Tras fulminar con la mirada por última vez a los tres amigos, el grupo se alejó del lugar trayendo el habitual silenció al oscuro callejón. Un silencio sólo roto por los quejidos de dolor de los tres jóvenes.

-¡¿Estáis bien?!-Preguntó Tomoyo corriendo hacia ellos- ¿Se han ido ya?

-Sí-Contestó Eriol limpiándose con la camiseta el hilo de sangre que descendía por su nariz- ¡Lástima! Justo ahora que ha llegado la policía.

-Lo cierto es que… no ha venido la policía- Se disculpó Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa de culpabilidad- Lo dije para que esos tipos se asustasen y os dejasen en paz. Ha sido una suerte que haya funcionado.

Sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa antes de sonreír. Había sido una intervención muy inteligente que les había librado de salir peor parados.

-Chica lista, Daidôji –Comentó Shaoran asintiendo con la cabeza- Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que esos _cabrones_ lo descubran y vuelvan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y tras recuperar el bolso de Sakura, abandonaron el frío callejón en el que nunca deberían haber estado.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentados a la mesa de la cocina y procurando no hacer ruido para que el señor Kinomoto no despertase, Sakura intentaba desinfectar las heridas de el joven Li con una gasa empapada de agua oxigenada. El chico, que de vez en cuando hacía muecas de dolor, no la miraba y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más culpable.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dudó, intrigada. Shaoran se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo sabíais donde estaba?

-Hiiragizawa te siguió- Contestó con simpleza. La chica le miró son entender- Cuando saliste del local, él estaba fuera, hablando por el teléfono móvil. Te vio de lejos y te siguió. –Suspiró- Cuando te vio entrar al callejón y a esos tipos, me llamó al móvil y me explicó donde estabais y lo que pasaba. Le pedí que les mantuviese entretenidos mientras yo llegaba, pero al parecer no tuvo mucha suerte.

Sakura, que le había escuchado sin interrumpir, bajó la mirada intentando disimular sus ojos cristalinos. Todo había sido por su culpa.

-Lo siento-Murmuró- De verdad que lo siento mucho.

-Será mejor que no te disculpes si no quieres cabrearme de verdad- Le advirtió pasándose una mano por su cabello.

Pero tras soltar un bufido de desesperación, el joven Li se reincorporó con brusquedad tirando la silla al suelo.

-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?!-Exclamó, paseándose por la cocina- ¡¿A quien se lo ocurre meterse allí?! ¡A saber lo que hubiese pasado si Hiiragizawa no te hubiese visto salir!

Pero los sollozos de la chica bastaron para interrumpir sus reclamos. Con los puños fuertemente apretados, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, Sakura intentaba contener sin demasiado éxito las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Shaoran se giró sorprendido, y sintiéndose culpable por el estado de la chica, se acercó a ella dudoso para darle palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

-¡Eh!, tampoco es para ponerse así- Se disculpó torpemente- Perdona, me he pasado.

-No, no, si la culpa es mía- Aseguró, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta- Tienes razón. He sido una tonta.

-Bueno, eso no es una novedad- Bromeó Shaoran consiguiendo que la chica alzase el rostro con una sonrisa en los labios-Venga, olvidemos esto y vamos a dormir.

Sakura asintió lentamente y, tras recoger el botiquín de emergencias, subieron a la segunda planta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Venga, hasta mañana- Se despidió el joven Li abriendo la puerta. Pero la chica le llamó antes de que entrase- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tan sólo quería darte las gracias-Murmuró mirándole sin sonrojarse-Siento haberte metido en esto.

-¡Bah! No importa- Aseguró sonriendo- Además, viene bien de vez en cuando meterse en una pelea para liberar tensiones.

La joven Kinomoto soltó una pequeña risita e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Pero esta vez fue él quien la llamó.

-De todas formas, quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada- Le advirtió guiñándole un ojo- Mañana te seguiré odiando y seguiré comiéndome tus galletas ¿Eh?

-No te preocupes-Volvió a reír- Contaba con ello.

El joven Li asintió satisfecho y tras desearle buenas noches, entró a su habitación. Sakura permaneció en el pasillo durante un par de segundos más y finalmente también entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Shaoran tenía razón. Lo mejor era olvidarlo todo. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que todo tenía sus consecuencias y ese encuentro en el callejón traería las suyas.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que al menos estéis la mitad de contentas/os que yo. ¡Ya hemos superado los 100 reviews! Muchísimas gracias! No tengo palabras! De verdad que no se que haría sin vosotras/os! Gracias a vuestros reviews no solo voy a continuar la historia sino que me hacéis mucho más llevaderas las largas horas de estudio (esto me hace recordar que tengo 2 exámenes el lunes ¡Deseadme suerte! )Es por eso que espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más que los anteriores y menos que los próximos. Bueno, me conformo con que os guste a secas jejejeje.**

**Pero bueno, comentando un poco el capítulo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como veis a Sakura no le ha hecho mucha gracia que Shaoran se haya convertido en un "casanova" entre las chicas y mucho menos que tenga una supuesta novia en Hong Kong jejeje. Pero si la pobre chica ya comenzaba a tener líos mentales, con ese "incidente" en la habitación de él la pobre ya se ha visto obligada a tomar medidas drásticas: Una lista de defectos XD (Lo difícil que le va a ser llenarla jajajaja). Sobre los sentimientos de él, se que no he hablado mucho pero es que todavía tiene que pasar "una cosa" para poder expresar lo que siente cada protagonista con mayor libertad.**

**Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo… ¿Qué podemos decir? Creo que sobre ellos no voy a comentar nada. No os creáis que es porque no hay nada que comentar que más bien sería todo lo contrario, sino porque no falta mucho para que todo salga a la luz. Lo único que puedo deciros es que no os perdáis el próximo capítulo porque vienen curvas, baches, acantilados, precipicios… Ya me entendéis jejeje.**

**En fin, tan sólo quería daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero de verdad que os haya gustado este capítulo. Un besazo y millones de gracias!!**


	5. Quien no Arriesga no Gana

**5. Quien no arriesga no gana.**

Se sentó en el pequeño escalón que había en la entrada y se ató las cordoneras de los zapatos sin molestarse en reprimir un bostezo. Por fortuna tan solo le quedaban dos días de instituto para que llegase el fin de semana.

"El esperado fin de semana" Se animó, reincorporándose para coger su mochila. "Si… el sábado pienso dormir hasta las tantas"

Pero unos pasos apresurados en la segunda planta y el molesto ruido que producía los peldaños de la escalera al ser pisados sin demasiado cuidado, le hizo recordar a Shaoran que no sería tan fácil conseguir su propósito.

"No viviendo con esa fierecilla de pies pesados, al menos" Bufó, haciéndose a un lado cuando Sakura saltó los cuatro últimos escalones con una agilidad asombrosa.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Se me hace tarde!

-¿De verdad?-Masculló el chino, sarcástico- No nos habíamos dado cuenta.

El señor Kinomoto, que se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina, les dedico una sonrisa afable antes de tenderle a su hija la fiambrera del almuerzo.

-¡Jo papá, estás siempre en todo!-Halagó Sakura lanzándose sobre su padre para abrazarle- No se que haría sin ti.

Fukijata, que se había tambaleado ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa, correspondió al abrazó y rió. Así era su hija. Así era Sakura.

Shaoran, que observaba la escena con un extraño brillo en la mirada, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano al señor Kinomoto y salió de la casa.

-Venga, o llegarás tarde- Le apremió el hombre pasándole también la cartera- Que paséis un buen día.

-¡Tú también!

Y tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, abandonó la casa como minutos antes había echo el joven Li.

"¿Y Li?" Se detuvo, buscándole con la mirada "¡Ah! Ahí está"

Suspiró con resignación y echó a correr. No es que quisiera estar más tiempo del necesario en compañía de Shaoran, pero estando con él, el camino hasta el instituto se le hacía mucho más llevadero.

-Ya podías haberme esperado- Le reprochó, situándose a su lado.

-Si, podría- Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Pero por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Eres molesta además de dormilona.

-Y tú un idiota-Replicó chasqueando la lengua- La cuestión es que, si vivimos bajo el mismo techo, no tenemos porque ir al instituto por separado. No se, quedaría un poco… raro.

-¿Y a quien le parecerá raro, si puede saberse?-Preguntó Shaoran, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- Te recuerdo que para los demás no estamos viviendo juntos. Hiiragizawa y Daidôji son los únicos que lo saben.

Sakura no contestó y Shaoran dio por zanjado el tema. Aunque llevaba más de un mes viviendo con los Kinomoto, nadie en el instituto parecía sospechar de ello y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en ponerles al corriente. Ella porque no quería que pensasen cosas raras y él… bueno, sencillamente porque no estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Muy bien.

Alzando el mentón de forma altiva y sujetando con firmeza la cartera, aceleró el paso hasta situarse un metro por delante de Shaoran.

-A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión ir contigo-Aclaró Sakura, sin dejar de mirar al frente- Sólo intentaba ser amable.

-Pues se te da fatal-Comentó sin reparos- Claro que en las fierecillas la dulzura y la amabilidad no están en su instinto.

La joven Kinomoto tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener las ganas que tenía de girarse y estamparle contra la pared. ¡Ahora recordaba porque no le soportaba!

Pero tras la furia inicial, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. En realidad si que estaba intentando ser agradable. Después de lo ocurrido en el callejón el fin de semana anterior y la seguridad con la que había intervenido con tal de defenderla, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacerle la vida un poquito más fácil.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza y la observó vagar por sus pensamientos. Últimamente parecía más despistada y pensativa que de costumbre. ¿Le preocuparía algo? Bueno, de todas formas a él eso no debería importarle.

Sin embargo, antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello, extendió el brazo y le cogió la mano. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Simplemente, no quería verla seria.

Sintió la calidez y la suavidad de sus dedos al enlazarse con los suyos, y durante unos segundos creyó haberse puesto nervioso.

-Esto, fierecilla, es ser amable- Le susurró al oído ignorando el sonrojo de la chica- ¿Contenta? Si lo que querías es que pensaran que estábamos juntos, podías haberlo dicho en vez de soltarme todo ese rollo. A mí…-Sonrió, acariciándole el largo cabello que ese día llevaba suelto-… no me importa.

Los ojos marrones de él se encontraron con los verdes de ella que le observaban con clara sorpresa. Pero unas risitas y unos murmullos indiscretos no solo rompieron la conexión que se había formado entre ellos, sino que les confirmó que habían entrado en el área del instituto y que muchos de los alumnos les estaban mirando.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamó Sakura soltándole la mano al chino- ¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Y con el ímpetu de quien acaba de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, comenzó a golpearle con la cartera ante las carcajadas del resto de estudiantes y las del propio Shaoran.

-A partir de ahora, como te acerques a mí más de un metro…- Le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados- Sólo te digo que conocerás lo que es el dolor.

-¿A sí?- Sonrió el aludido ladeando la cabeza- Pues veo un poco difícil evitarlo teniendo en cuenta que estamos juntos en clase y vivimos en…

-¡Calla!-Le ordenó Sakura tapándole la boca con la mano.

Pero el joven Li, que nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para meterse con ella, rió para si y le dio un lametazo en la mano ante la expresión de asco de Sakura.

-¡Aggggggg! –Exclamó, limpiándose la saliva en la chaqueta del uniforme del chico- ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!

El chico, que había intentado contener las ganas de reír con todas sus fuerzas, estaño en sonoras carcajadas ante la indignación de la joven Kinomoto, que volvió a intentar agredirle con su cartera.

-¡Idiota! ¡Guarro! ¡Pervertido!

-Buenos días.

Pero la voz pausada y masculina de Eriol fue suficiente para apaciguar el instinto homicida de Sakura. Con una sonrisa que no había mostrado hasta el momento, la joven Kinomoto se giró y le saludo.

Shaoran, que le había echo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, frunció el ceño al ver como la joven Kinomoto se sonrojaba por un comentario del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Como no nos demos prisa llegaremos tarde-Les advirtió Eriol reemprendiendo la marcha.

Sakura asintió y situándose al lado de Hiiragizawa, volvió a andar olvidándose por completo de los ojos marrones que les observaban unos pasos por detrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Le vio reír tras el comentario de Yamazaki y pasarse una mano por su cabello cuando la profesora le preguntó sobre la lección que en teoría debían haber estudiado. Sus ojos azules, su nariz perfilada y esa barbilla que le daba tanta personalidad a su rostro y que le hacía parecer mucho más elegante, la traían de cabeza. Posiblemente todo sería más fácil si no fuese tan guapo, simpático y, sobre todo, si no fuese su mejor amigo. "_Decírselo o no decírselo ¡e ahí el dilema!_" Se mofó de si misma, exasperada por ser tan indecisa.

Pero lo cierto es que confesarle sus sentimientos no era una decisión que debía tomarse a la ligera. Después de tanto tiempo guardando esos sentimientos para si, quizás era mejor seguir así y no poner en peligro una amistad que para ella era tan importante. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido el pasado fin de semana en el callejón y el coraje con el que Eriol la había defendido, comenzaba a pensar que no era justo no ser sincera con él.

"_Sakura, reacciona_" Se ordenó, soltando un suspira "_Deja de mirarle y por atención a la clase, por favor_" "_Además, no querrás que alguien se de cuenta ¿verdad?_"

Pero era tarde. Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que justamente se sentaba a su lado, la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos del que ella no se percató ni si quiera cuando él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por un mocho?-Pregunto con ciento retintín en la voz- No vaya a ser que te resbales con tu propia baba y bañamos a tener un disgusto.

-¿Un mocho?-Repitió, desconcertada. Pero no tardó en sonreír, burlona- ¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana? Ya te he dicho que los cereales se toman con leche no con limpia cristales.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y ella se irguió para mirar al frente y comenzar a presentar atención por primera vez en toda la clase.

-En todo caso, yo no me como a mis amigos con la mirada-Contestó, captando toda la atención de Sakura. Li sonrió- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que tienes que ser más discreta, fierecilla. No querrás que Hiiragizawa se entere, ¿Verdad?

La joven Kinomoto, que había pasado de un rojo intenso a estar totalmente pálida, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir. La vergüenza y el horror que le producía que Shaoran supiese su secreto, eran dos sentimientos tan aterradores que la obligaron a tomar medidas desesperadas: negarlo todo.

-¿Pero que dices?- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa- No se que te estarás imaginando pero yo no miraba a Eriol, te lo aseguro. No, no.-Insistió con vehemencia- ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Eriol? Por favor, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Shaoran, que al contrario que Sakura se mostraba tranquilo e inalterable, cogió la libreta que la chica tenía sobre la mesa y la abrió por la última hoja.

La joven Kinomoto, que no había previsto en ningún momento las intenciones del chico, se apresuró a arrebatarle la libreta sin molestarse en disimular el acentuado sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"_Tierra, trágame_"

Eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?! Eso era peor que dejar tu foto con una dedicatoria para la policía después de cometer un crimen a mano armada. Y es que, que la hoja estuviese llena de corazoncitos y que el nombre de Eriol apareciese cada pocos milímetros, no ayudaba en absoluto a la hora de negarle todo al chino.

-Eh… eh… esto no es lo que parece-Balbuceó, intentando encontrar una excusa que sonase lo suficientemente convincente. Pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, bajó la mirada y suspiró- O sí. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

Sakura, que tenía la cabeza baja y jugueteaba con las manos, esperó la respuesta pacientemente sin percatarse de la penetrante mirada que el chico le dirigía.

-Pienso decírselo a todo el mundo.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, girándose con brusquedad para mirarle.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y el joven Li se reincorporó con la misma serenidad de siempre ignorando el horror que reflejaba el rostro de Sakura.

-Al menos que tú lo hagas antes-Completó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- ¿No era eso lo que te preocupaba?

Y sin más se hizo paso entre los pupitres para reunirse con Eriol y los demás ante la sorprendida mirada de Sakura.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Te toca lanzar Sakura!-Le avisó Chiharu pasándole el balón de baloncesto.

La joven Kinomoto asintió y flexionando las rodillas se dispuso a lanzar. Visualizó la canasta para asegurarse que entrase, pero un chico de cabello castaño que estaba al lado de la misma captó su atención.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y sin el menor de los reparos, la joven Kinomoto lanzó la pelota dándole en la cabeza al chico.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamó Shaoran frotándose la cabeza- ¡¿Pero que haces?! ¿¡Es que acaso tengo cara de canasta?!

-¡Ups, lo siento!- Se disculpó con su mirada más inocente- Se me ha escapado.

Soltando un gruñido y arrebatándole la pelota que el joven Hiiragizawa había cogido, Shaoran se acercó a ella y se la dio a la par que, inclinado, le susurraba al oído:

-Yo de ti me aseguraría dar en el blanco-Sonrió- Te recuerdo que tengo información que no te gustaría que rebelase.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que no he dado en el blanco?-Encaró, con una seguridad solo aparente-Además, no te atreverás a decirle nada.

-¿Qué te apuestas?-Se mofó Shaoran girándose y centrando su atención en Eriol- ¡Eh Hiiragizawa! Sabes que…

Pero al igual que esa misma mañana, la mano de Sakura tapó su boca amortiguando cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de ella. A sus compañeros, incluido Eriol, que observaban el espectáculo sin entender, no les quedó más remedio que retomar sus actividades deportivas cuando la profesora de Educación Física les llamó la atención por tercera vez.

-Esta bien, eres capaz- Aceptó Sakura con desagrado ante la mirada de satisfacción de Shaoran- Pero no le digas nada, por favor. No quiero que lo sepa.

-¡Li, Kinomoto, dejar de hablar y a jugar!-Les reprendió la profesora desde la otra punta de la pista- ¡Ya!

Los dos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y para disimular, comenzaron a lanzarse la pelota como estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

-¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó Shaoran repentinamente- ¿Tan segura estas de que va a rechazarte?

-Prácticamente-Admitió entristecida, bajando el tono de voz- Para él solo soy una amiga. No tengo ninguna posibilidad.

-Eso no lo sabes-La interrumpió, extrañamente serio- Y no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le lanzó de nuevo el balón. El joven Li lo recibió con destreza pero tardó unos segundos en volverlo a lanzar. De nuevo volvía esa expresión triste y seria en el rostro de la chica.

-¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?!-Exclamó, alzando la mirada con ojos cristalinos- Los chicos como vosotros estáis acostumbrados a estar rodeados de chicas guapas, con muchas curvas y con pecho. Y por si no lo habías notado…-Suspiró- yo no tengo ninguna de esas características. ¡Ay!

-Eso son chorradas –Aseguró Shaoran tras lanzarle el balón a la cabeza- Si lo que pasa es que no te atreves, no busques excusas tan tontas como esa.

Sakura buscó su mirada y comprobó sorprendida que le observaba serio, sin ningún amago de broma.

-Así que tienes hasta mañana para decidirte porque sino…- Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro-… me veré obligado a intervenir.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Daidôji!

Tomoyo, que jugaba con Eriol a un par de metros de ellos, alzó la mirada con curiosidad.

-¡Cambio de parejas!- Se limitó a decir el chino antes de alejarse de allí.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada y con una extraña opresión en el pecho. No sabía porque pero el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba confundida, y lo peor era que ahora debía decidirse.

"_¡Y todo por culpa de ese idota!_" Pensó, frustrada _"¿Es qué solo ha venido a ponerme la vida patas arriba?"_

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio!

Podía decirlo más alto pero no más claro. Enfurecida y caminando en torno al banco en el que Tomoyo estaba sentada, la joven Kinomoto descargaba su ira apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Te aseguro que sí que voy a echarle limpia cristales en el desayuno-Amenazó, entrecerrando los ojos-Con suerte nos libraremos de él. Cruza los dedos.

La joven Daidôji sonrió vagamente y siguió comiendo de su fiambrera después de intentar reprimir un bostezo. Desde que Sakura se había planteado la posibilidad de confesarle a Eriol sus sentimientos, Tomoyo apenas dormía por las noches y sus ojos hinchados y sus ojeras disimuladas con maquillaje eran una clara muestra de ello. Tenía miedo, miedo de que se descubriese todo y perdiese la amistad de Sakura.

Soltó un discreto suspiro y bajó la mirada. Aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Eriol el día anterior y eso, en vez de consolarla, la angustiaba mucho más.

_-Quizás sea lo mejor-Opinó el joven Hiiragizawa después de que le informase sobre las intenciones de Sakura- Tengo ganas de acabar con esto._

_-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-Exclamó, mirándole- Después de lo que ha pasado si ella llegara a enterarse…_

_-Bueno, no podemos ocultarlo eternamente-Razonó, algo huraño- Además, se lo está pensando. No sabemos si al final se atreverá a decirme lo que siente. _

_-¿Y en el caso de que lo haga?_

_La joven Daidôji le miró con seriedad y él apartó la mirada. En el caso de que lo hiciera…_

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Tomoyo, intentando ocultar la ansiedad de su voz- ¿Vas a decirle algo a Eriol?

-No lo se- Suspiró, sentándose a su lado- No es lo mismo tener que decidirlo porque quieres, a que tengas que hacerlo porque te presionan.-La miró- ¿Tú que me aconsejas?

La aludida bajó la mirada fingiendo que reflexionaba. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Sakura era su mejor amiga y le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, un consejo que debía de ser lo más objetivo e imparcial posible. Sin embargo, en esa situación, nada de lo que pudiera decirle sonaría imparcial. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba no poder ser sincera con su mejor amiga.

-Eso es algo que sólo puedes decidir tú, Sakura.

**oOoOoOo**

Sacó la cabeza del agua y tomo aire después de estar más de medio minuto sin respirar. El agua caliente la relajaba y relajarse era lo que más necesitaba después de un día como ese.

Se miró los dedos de las manos ya arrugados y suspiró. Llevaba casi una hora metida en la bañera y el agua, aunque aun estaba templada, comenzaba a enfriarse. Sabía que debía salir, pero no tenía ganas. En realidad, no le apetecía encontrarse con Li después de lo ocurrido en la pista esa mañana.

"… _tienes hasta mañana para decidirte, porque sino me veré obligado a intervenir..."_

-¡Idiota!-Exclamó, metiendo de nuevo la cabeza bajo el agua.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos antes de oír la molesta voz del joven Li desde el otro lado:

-¿Vas a salir por tu propio pie o me veré obligado a tirar la puerta a bajo?

-¡Quieres dejarme en paz!

-Lo haría, pero tengo que ducharme- Contestó Shaoran con simpleza- Bueno, que, ¿Sales o no?

Suspiró resignada y tras reincorporarse rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla que había dejado de antemano al lado de la bañera.

-Ya voy- Avisó, poniéndose las zapatillas y cogiendo otra toalla para secarse la cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, ya con el pijama puesto, descorrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Shaoran, que se había sentado en el suelo, se reincorporó y sonrió.

-Ya era hora.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó, sarcástica-¿Acaso temías que me hubiese ahogado?

-No, esa hubiese sido la solución fácil-Contestó acercándose a ella un poco más para oler la dulzona fragancia que desprendía su cabello- ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que te haya conocido en estas circunstancias. Quizás, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

Sakura, que no sabía a que se refería el chino con eso, parpadeó a la par que intentaba controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. No se movió. Permaneció inmóvil a la espera de que Shaoran concluyera la frase. Pero tras unos segundos de incertidumbre Li se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó Sakura con las manos en las caderas- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las cosas fuesen distintas?

-Nada, nada-Rió Shaoran, revolviéndole el pelo con una mano- Voy a bañarme así que no entres.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó en el mismo instante en el que el chico cerraba la puerta- ¡¿Por quien me has tomado?!

Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un portazo y una carcajada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba claro. De nuevo se había reído de ella.

**oOoOoOo**

-Buenas noches, señorita- Se despidió Wataru bajando las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-Buenas noches.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. No podía sacarse el tema de Sakura de la cabeza. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Eriol, ella…

Rodó sobre la cama quedando boca arriba y miró hacia el teléfono. ¿Y si la llamaba? No, no era buena idea. Era tarde y seguramente seguiría tan confundida como esa mañana.

Permaneció durante unos minutos quieta, pensativa, mirando el álbum de fotos rosado que sobresalía entre los demás. Tras unos instantes de duda, se reincorporó y lo cogió con sumo cuidado.

"_Sakura…_" Pensó, estrechando el álbum contra su pecho "_Lo siento, lo siento mucho_"

Con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos amatistas, se sentó sobre el banquete que había a los pies de su cama y lo abrió con lentitud.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver la primera foto. Estaban ellas dos cogidas de la mano y disfrazadas de conejitas. Con unas largas orejas sobre sus cabezas además de un pompón blanco en su trasero. Esa había sido la primera fiesta de disfraces a la que habían acudido las dos juntas y aun recordaba lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

En la siguiente foto volvían a estar las dos chicas, salvo que esa vez llevaban kimono. Fue el día de año nuevo en el templo Tsukimine. Como era tradición, muchas personas se reunían allí ese día para pedirle un deseo al año nuevo. A ella no le costaba recordar lo que había pedido ese año ya que para casi todos pedía lo mismo: _La amistad de Sakura._

"_Que seamos amigas para siempre" _Recordó, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

Pero fue la siguiente foto la que le recordó que a veces los buenos sentimientos no duran eternamente.

Con dedos trémulos y los ojos cristalinos, Tomoyo acarició la imagen de Eriol sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

"_Te quiero, te quiero mucho pero…"_ Sollozó "_Sakura es muy importante para mí y no puedo hacerle esto"_

El ya conocido sonido del móvil al recibir un mensaje resonó en la habitación. Exaltada por la sorpresa, dejó el álbum de fotos abierto a un lado y se acercó a la mesita de noche donde había dejado el móvil horas antes.

"_Eriol_" Leyó para si, intentando ignorar la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

_Buenas noches, Princesa. _

_Te quiero._

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Tomoyo humedeciendo la pantalla del móvil al caer sobre ella.

-Yo también.

**oOoOoOo**

Se recogió el cabello en dos largas y apresuradas trenzas antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño y bajar de dos en dos las escaleras que daban al primer piso. ¡Ya volvía a llegar tarde!

-¿Y Li?-Preguntó nada más entrar a la cocina.

-Ya se ha ido- Contestó el señor Kinomoto con una afable sonrisa- Te has vuelto a quedar dormida ¿Eh?

Si, era inútil negarlo. El levantarse por las mañanas suponía un esfuerzo tan grande como soportar una tediosa clase de matemáticas. Clase que desgraciadamente le tocaba a primera hora.

-Como no te des prisa llegarás tarde- Le advirtió Fujikata al verla embobada mirando la silla que habitualmente ocupaba Shaoran- Faltan quince minutos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡El profesor va a matarme!-Exclamó reincorporándose rápidamente para besar la mejilla de su padre- Nos vemos después, papá. ¡Qué te vaya bien en la universidad!

Y tras darle un último bocado a la tostada, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa dando un pequeño portazo.

-¿Para esto querías que te esperara?-Gruñó Li, apoyado en el tronco del frondoso árbol que había en la entrada de la casa- Como lleguemos tarde no pienso repetirlo más.

-¡Ah! ¡Li!

Sakura, que no se había percatado de su presencia, levantó la cabeza sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior no pensó que la esperaría. Pero aunque parecía de mala gana, al menos lo había hecho.

Shaoran volvió a gruñir y comenzó a caminar sin esperar que ella se situase a su lado. Con su cartera al hombro y esa forma de andar que derrochaba seguridad, Sakura ya comenzaba a conocerle y sabía que esa era su forma de decir que no quería hablar del asunto. La joven Kinomoto se apresuró a situarse a su lado y amplió un poco más la sonrisa. No sabía porque, pero le había hecho ilusión que ese idiota de Li la hubiese esperado

-Y dime, ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?-Preguntó repentinamente el chino, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura tardó en contestar. Esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo durante toda la noche y ni ahora estaba segura de la respuesta.

-Decírselo supongo-Contestó, sarcástica- Tampoco es que me hayas dejado demasiadas opciones.

-Es cierto-Admitió Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ya sabes lo que dice, _Quien no arriesga no gana _y a veces es necesario que alguien nos anime a arriesgar.

La joven Kinomoto asintió algo sorprendida por las palabras del chico, unas palabras que le habían llegado hasta el corazón.

"_Tienes razón_" Sonrió para si "_Se lo diré esta tarde_"

**oOoOoOo**

Se abrazó a si misma para protegerse del frío y miró hacia el cielo una vez más. Estaba nublado y tal como había asegurado la mujer del tiempo esa mañana, no tardaría en empezar a llover.

Ya hacía más de veinte minutos que habían acabado los entrenamientos tanto del equipo de fútbol como el de las animadoras y como casi siempre, había acordado con Eriol encontrarse en las gradas para volver juntos a casa.

-¡Sakura!-Llamó el chico acercándose a ella un poco agitado- Siento el retraso. Nos hemos puesto a hablar del próximo partido y no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora.

-No importa-Sonrió, un poco nerviosa.

Eriol le agradeció su comprensión con otra sonrisa que hizo que la joven Kinomoto se sonrojara. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos aprovechando que estaban solos, pero conforme se acercaba el momento más ganas tenía de echar a correr.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?

El joven Hiiragizawa se agachó para coger su bolsa de deporte y la de Sakura antes de girarse para recorrer de nuevo el camino por el que había venido y que finalizaba en la salida del centro. Pero Sakura, impulsada por el temor de echarse atrás si no lo decía en ese instante, le detuvo.

-¡Espera!-El chico se giró- Quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, dime.

Sakura, que por encima de todo quería evitar cruzarse con la mirada azulada de su acompañante, se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de forma automática y suspiró.

-Eriol yo… te aseguro que me resulta muy difícil decirte esto-Admitió, aun con la cabeza baja- Tengo miedo de que… miedo a que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo… te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura-Le aseguró con el entrecejo fruncido- Tú y Tomoyo sois muy importantes para mí.

-No, no me refiero a ese tipo de… cariño-Aclaró, alzando la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de él- El cariño que yo te tengo es distinto. Eriol yo… tú…-Cogió aire- Me gustas mucho.

La joven Kinomoto, que había apretado los puños con fuerza a la hora de decirlo, apartó de nuevo la mirada pero esta vez para disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Ahora, aunque hubiese querido salir corriendo no habría podido.

Eriol no se molestó en fingir sorpresa, al igual que no se molestó en disimular la seriedad de su rostro. Tomoyo ya le había prevenido esa mañana que la joven Kinomoto se le declararía después del entrenamiento, al igual que le había pedido un favor que él no estaba seguro de poder hacerle.

_-Sal con ella por favor- La voz suplicante de Tomoyo resonó en su mente-Si me quieres de verdad, sal con Sakura._

Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos. Sakura no dejaba de mirar la pista que estaba a su derecha y Eriol no dejaba de observarla a ella. Solo cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias para buscar los ojos azules de él, alzó la mirada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó, sonrojada- Te he puesto en un compromiso ¿Verdad?

El joven Hiiragizawa no contestó y Sakura solo pudo sonreír tristemente. Había sido una ilusa y acababa de hacer uno de los ridículos más espantosos de toda su vida. Era imposible que Eriol se fijase en alguien como ella.

-Olvídalo- Pidió Sakura, comenzando a caminar con la única intención de dejar atrás la vergüenza lo más antes posible- He sido una tonta.

Pero cuando paso por su lado y demostrando los buenos reflejos del capitán del equipo de fútbol, la agarró de la muñeca y la detuvo, ante la sorpresa de Sakura.

_-Sal con ella por favor- La voz de Tomoyo resonó en su mente de nuevo antes de hacer algo que sin saberlo traería muchas consecuencias -Si me quieres de verdad, sal con Sakura._

-Sal conmigo Sakura.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos!! Antes que nada… ¡Feliz año nuevo un poquito atrasado! Jejeje. Espero de todo corazón que hayáis empezado el 2008 con muy buen pie y que en este año logréis todos vuestros propósitos.**

**Ahora, después de desearos para este 2008 mis mejores deseos, quería daros mis más sinceras disculpas. Se que me he retrasado muchísimo, pero de verdad que no ha sido por propia voluntad.**

**Desgraciadamente el 2007 no ha acabado muy bien para mis seres queridos y aunque esperamos que en este 2008 las cosas vayan mejor, lo cierto es que no hemos empezado demasiado bien. Hemos sufrido una pérdida personal bastante seria y a mi madre van a operarla dentro de poco. A todo eso si le sumamos que los estudios no me están yendo demasiado bien…Es por esto y un par de cosas más que me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. De verdad que espero que lo comprendáis y que todavía pueda contar con todo vuestro apoyo en esta aventura que os prometo que no dejaré sin terminar.**

**Francamente, en estos momentos, escribir esta historia es lo único que me motiva sobre todo por ese apoyo que estoy recibiendo de vuestra parte así que ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! De verdad que espero que sigáis leyendo la historia hasta el final y disfrutéis de estas locuras tanto como yo.**

**Ahora si, no sin antes daros de nuevo las gracias, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores ya que nos ponemos a pedir jejeje, y os prometo que intentaré poner el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes ¿Vale? Un besazo y gracias especialmente a: **

**GAAR****BrOkEn.HArTs****Vanessa Li Potter****Lily Granger Potter****Lyra Minamino****Tooru Hally Bell Potter****, LOTTY, ****Niicole****, Micaela, cclau, ****Johanna-Ikari****Diana Prenze****, aniita, ****SakuritaTsukino****, isabel, ****danny1989****negrita-san****, Amishory, ****J3S****, Undine, ****AmyChan91****Zorion****juchiz****, hina, Jossy!, ****nena05000****, anabiaf, ****ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa****LadyCornamenta****enichepi****, Mel, ****NeNa Li****, monki, ****Cheza A-Sakura****, Rosh bernal, ****silmarwen754****Rizel****meli17****coptesita****Zetty****Sauma Sakura****, Dapass, ****chouri****Shiriko.Sakura****, Nancy, ****Kmy Kusanagi****Maskrena****, naths, ****TaKaA****, furansu, ana-chan, Cammi, ****Soledad de los Angeles****galletaa****Lime Marionette****, pamela, Montse, ****HaRuNo-SaMy****, miss.sakurita, aLeirBagPotteR, isabel, ****igi18****Miko kikyou105****, Rosh bernal, ****chouri**** y eliana. **

**Siento no poder contestar los reviews pero estoy de médicos y no tengo demasiado tiempo. Pero en el próximo capítulo si que contestaré los de éste ¿Eh? Si es que en el fondo me encanta contestar vuestros reviews jejeje.**


	6. La Doble Cara de la Felicidad

**Y para no romper las viejas costumbres… ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! Ya sabéis que si no felicito los días especiales con varios días de diferencia no soy yo jejeje. En fin, que espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien en ese día tan especial y que después de leer este capítulo no tengáis demasiadas ganas de matarme jejeje. Nos vemos después!!**

**6. La doble cara de la felicidad.**

-Señorita Tomoyo, tiene visita-La avisó Wataru entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación-El señor Hiiragizawa la espera abajo.

La aludida, que ensimismada se peinaba el cabello frente al tocador, se giró para mirarla con evidente sorpresa y disgusto a la par.

-¿Eriol está aquí?-Murmuró, dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador para acercarse suplicante a la mujer- Por favor, invéntese cualquier cosa. Que no me encuentro bien, que he salido… ¡Lo que sea!-Suspiró- En estos momentos no quiero verle.

Wataru hizo el ademán de hablar, pero la mirada suplicante de la joven Daidôji bastó para convencerla. En el fondo Tomoyo era como una hija para ella y no podía negarle nada. Sobre todo cuando de verdad parecía que necesitaba su ayuda. La mujer asintió lentamente y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tomoyo suspiró con pesar y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal por el que entraban los delicados rayos de sol de esa mañana. El cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban desde el árbol que estaba cerca de su ventana, y las flores estaban en su máximo apogeo. Sí, hacía un buen día, pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para disfrutarlo.

_-Necesito hablar contigo-Le susurró al pasar por su lado- Sígueme._

_El joven Hiiragizawa la miró sorprendido y tras disculparse con sus amigos dando una breve excusa, la siguió por el solitario pasillo hasta el aula de música. Aula que ambos sabían que estaba desocupada a esas horas._

_-Sakura te lo dirá ésta tarde, después del entrenamiento-Informó dándole la espalda, para no tener que preocuparse por esos ojos azules que tanto la perturbaban- Me lo acaba de decir._

_El chico asintió por inercia, y con las manos en los bolsillos suspiró. La noticia no le había inquietado. Ni si quiera le preocupaba. En realidad llevaba esperando ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin podría ser sincero con Sakura._

_-Bueno, ambos sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar. Era inevitable -Manifestó-Además, creo que va a ser lo mejor para los tres._

_La joven Daidôji no contestó y una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. Con paso cauteloso se acercó a ella y le acarició los brazos con esa delicadeza con la que siempre la trataba._

_-Estás preocupada ¿Verdad?-Afirmó, suspirando con resignación- Es posible que al principio lo pase mal, pero ya verás como lo superará. Conoces a Sakura, es más fuerte de lo que parece._

_-…-_

_-Tomoyo-Bufó, antes de besar su cabello- No me hagas esto más difícil. Para mí tampoco es agradable, ¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño! ¿Pero que otra opción tenemos?_

_Fue en ese instante, después de unos segundos más de silencio, cuando salieron esas palabras, esas palabras de las que no tardaría en arrepentirse. _

_-Sal con ella por favor- Le suplicó, girándose para mirarle- Si me quieres de verdad, sal con Sakura._

Aun tenía grabada en su mente la expresión de sorpresa que se había formado en el rostro de Eriol. No se lo esperaba. Y en realidad, ella ni si quiera reconocía esas palabras como propias.

Si, era cierto que durante todas esas noches en vela esa era la única solución que había encontrado para no dañar a Sakura, pero en ningún momento la había tenido en cuenta ni si quiera como una remota posibilidad. No al menos hasta que Eriol formuló esa pregunta y el recuerdo de los ojos verdes de Sakura se formó en su mente.

Él se había negado rotundamente. Le había intentado hacer entender que era una locura. Pero ella se mantuvo en silencio y no manifestó en ningún momento que hubiese cambiado de parecer.

Egoísta. Se había comportado de una forma egoísta. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que si le había pedido eso a Eriol, no había sido por otra cosa que para evitar cargar con la culpa. Había dejado sobre sus hombros todo el peso de una gran decisión. Pero es que, estaba convencida que el nunca aceptaría. Estaba convencida, que él nunca haría lo que le había pedido.

Pero se había equivocado.

-¡Señor Hiiragizawa! ¡Espere! –Exigió Wataru desde la planta de abajo- ¡Deténgase!

La agitada voz de la mujer y las apresuradas pisadas que llegaban hasta sus oídos desde las escaleras, la obligaron a girarse. En la puerta de su habitación y con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro, Eriol la observaba muy molesto.

-Ya sabía yo que no te habías ido a ningún sitio.

-¡Señor Hiiragizawa! No me obligue a avisar a seguridad-Le pidió la mujer tras él, en el mismo tono exigente de antes.

-Hágalo si quiere-Le advirtió el chico sin inmutarse- Pero no me iré de aquí sin haber hablado antes con Tomoyo.

Wataru hizo el ademán de contestar, pero un gesto de la joven Daidôji bastó para silenciarla.

-No pasa nada Wataru-Aseguró la chica dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Ya me ocupo yo de esto.

La aludida asintió recelosa y sin apartar la mirada del joven Hiiragizawa, alargó el brazo hacia la manivela y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Las miradas de los dos estudiantes se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero Tomoyo no tardó en romper el contacto visual incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

-Siento lo ocurrido- Se disculpó la chica, avergonzada por su actitud. Últimamente no dejaba de meter la pata- No estaba segura si estaba preparada para hablar contigo.-Suspiró, acercándose hasta su cama y sentándose sobre ella- Y aun no lo estoy.

-Así que ya sabes lo de Sakura-Confirmó, haciendo una mueca- Estoy saliendo con ella, he hecho lo que me pediste. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué?-La morena le miró desconcertada.

-Si. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-Preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora que salgo con Sakura?

Tomoyo entreabrió los labios dispuesta a contestar, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría después de eso?

"_Idiota_" Se reprochó la chica, intentando ignorar la fuerte opresión que dominaba su pecho.

¿Qué pasaría después de eso? No lo sabía.

-Yo…

-No tienes ni idea ¿No?-Sonrió, sarcástico-Sólo pensabas en Sakura cuando me pediste que saliera con ella ¿Verdad?

Tomoyo bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos ya cristalinos a la par que un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago y oprimía su pecho. Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Eriol la miró durante unos segundos y finalmente suspiró. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó hasta la cama de la chica y se sentó a su lado.

-Francamente, no se si ha sido algo muy noble o una idiotez-Admitió el joven Hiiragizawa en un tono de voz mucho más sosegado- Pero como tú no sueles hacer idioteces, creo que me decantaré por la primera opción.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación durante unos minutos. Minutos en los que ambos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, disfrutaban de la calidez que emanaba el otro.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Eriol?-Preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro apenas audible- ¿Por qué me has hecho caso?

-¿No lo sabes?

Los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los amatista de ella y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Le aceleraban el corazón y la alejaban de la realidad durante unos instantes. Unas sensaciones maravillosas que no debería sentir. No antes. No ahora. Mucho menos ahora, que estaba saliendo con Sakura. Lo suyo con Eriol debía terminar. Debía sacárselo de la cabeza, por el bien de ellos y por el suyo propio.

-Porque te quiero-Contestó el chico con sencillez- Y porque necesito que te des cuenta que a veces para ser feliz hay que dañar a otros aunque no queramos.

Tomoyo apartó la mirada y él sonrió antes de reincorporarse. Estaba confundida y él lo sabía. Quizás había sido poco sutil, pero quería que abriera los ojos, que reaccionara. Que reaccionara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya-Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta- No me gustaría que Wataru me diese un sartenazo.

-Eriol-Llamó, antes de que el chico cruzase el umbral- A veces, las personas que parecen no equivocarse nunca son las que comenten las mayores estupideces.

-Es posible-Asintió el aludido- Pero sino no serían personas.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras bostezar y estirarse a sus anchas, bajó la escalera arrastrando los pies antes de entrar a la cocina sin preocuparse de su pelo alborotado o de que sólo iba con la parte de abajo del pijama. Acababa de levantarse y su estómago, que no dejaba de crujir como si de una orquesta sinfónica se tratase, puso rápidamente en orden sus prioridades. Además, la única que se escandalizaría por ir "medio desnudo" por la casa sería Sakura, y lo más probable es que ella aún estuviese durmiendo.

"_O no_" Se corrigió mentalmente al ver la radiante sonrisa de la chica al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó la castaña alegremente con las manos entrecruzadas y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas- ¿Has dormido bien?

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza aun sorprendido por tal recibimiento, pasando una rápida mirada por toda la cocina hasta detenerse en la mesa principal.

-Te he preparado el desayuno- Explicó antes de que él pudiese preguntar nada- Espero que te guste. Venga, siéntate.

El joven Li la obedeció sin rechistar y, sentándose en la silla más próxima, pasó su mirada por cada u no de los manjares que había sobre la mesa. Tostadas, gofres, un plato lleno de frutas, huevos fritos, beicon… Y sin olvidar por supuesto la leche o el zumo de naranja.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Sakura, sin lograr disimular su nerviosismo- También he preparado café, por si te apetece más.

Shaoran no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a mirar una vez más los numerosos platos que había sobre la mesa antes de rascarse la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Estás intentando envenenarme?

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamó la chica, indignada- ¡Claro que no! Si quisiese envenenarte, no me habría tomado las molestias de levantarme temprano para ir a comprar y mucho menos me habría gastado este dineral. Me habría bastado con ahogarte con la almohada mientras dormías.

"_Práctico y económico_" Admitió.

Shaoran asintió conforme antes de mirar a Sakura con esa sonrisa perspicaz que la ponía tan nerviosa.

-¿Te has levantado temprano para prepararme el desayuno?- La joven Kinomoto apartó la mirada intentando controlar su sonrojo- Luego no digas que no sabes porque pienso que estás enamorada de mí. ¿O a caso… -Enarcó una ceja derrochando picardía- … estás intentando seducirme para que me acueste contigo?

-¡Oh Dios!-Exclamó escandalizada, con una expresión de horror que molestó un tanto al chico-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quería darte las gracias… por lo de ayer-Aclaró, sentándose frente a él- Si no hubiese sido por ti jamás le hubiese dicho nada y ahora no estaríamos juntos-Sonrió- La verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta que no me soportas, no entiendo porque quisiste ayudarme. Pero de todas formas gracias.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió un poco más a la par que el brillo de sus ojos incrementaba. Esa mañana estaba más guapa de lo normal e instintivamente se vio obligado a apartar la mirada cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle sin ninguna explicación.

"_Y encima lleva delantal_" Se molestó.

¿Por qué sus hormonas no podían dejarle en paz? Y es que no era la primera vez que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar frente a Sakura. Sin ir más lejos la noche anterior, cuando la joven Kinomoto entró de improviso en su habitación para darle la noticia.

_Sentado sobre en la ventana con una pierna fuera y otra dentro de la habitación, observaba la ligera lluvia, pensativo. Pensaba, como no había dejado de hacer últimamente, en la molesta chica que dormía en la habitación de enfrente. En su voz chillona y en sus brillantes ojos verdes que transmitían la furia que sentía Sakura cada vez que él estaba cerca. _

_Era impertinente, aniñada y… no sabía porque pero comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción por ella._

"_Por decirlo de alguna forma"Pensó, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello "No lo se"_

_La verdad es que estaba un poco confundido. No es que le gustase, ni mucho menos, pero le caía bien y le gustaba discutir con ella. Era divertido._

"_Quizás sólo sean imaginaciones mías" Pensó, ignorando esa casi inaudible voz de su cerebro que se reía de él a carcajadas "Sí, eso debe ser"_

_Pero estuviese o no en lo cierto, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería saber nada de chicas. Y mucho menos de chicas que vivían bajo su mismo techo y que utilizaba pantalones tan cortos para entrenar._

_Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para reaccionar y miró hacia el jardín cuando dos voces muy conocidas llegaron a sus oídos. _

_-¿Quedamos mañana entonces?-Preguntó Sakura con cierto anhelo en la voz, corriendo hacia el porche para protegerse de la lluvia._

_-Claro-Asintió el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Te parece bien que venga a recogerte a eso de las cinco?_

_-Si._

_El joven Li, que desde ese ángulo ya no podía ver a ninguno de los dos, frunció el entrecejo e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Después de todo no estaba bien visto escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

_Tras un par de minutos más, Eriol abandonó la casa Kinomoto y se alejó corriendo por las frías calles de la zona. Shaoran le siguió con la mirada tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Sakura hasta que ésta le abrazó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. _

_-¡¿Tú estás loca?!-Exclamó el chino, agarrándose a la ventana para no caer- ¡¿A caso quieres matarme?!_

_-¡Ahhhh!¡¡¿Pero que se supone que estabas haciendo ahí?!-Encaró, agarrándole del brazo para asegurarse de que no cayese- ¡¿Es que no tienes otro sitio para sentarte?! ¡Podrías haberte caído!_

_-¿Y de quien se supone que sería la culpa?-Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Sakura hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se limitó a alzar el mentón de forma orgullosa llevándose las manos a la cintura._

_El joven Li la miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente, divertido. No fue hasta que volvió a experimentar esa extraña sensación en su pecho, que se reprendió a sí mismo antes de obligarse a fruncir el ceño de nuevo._

_-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres?-Preguntó, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía. Sakura le miró desconcertada- Joder, ¡A algo habrás venido!_

_La radiante sonrisa volvió a formarse en el rostro de Sakura. Olvidándose de lo recientemente ocurrido y dejándose llevar por la emoción que la embargaba, se lanzó sobre Shaoran para abrazarle de nuevo._

_El chino, que había visto venir las intenciones de la joven Kinomoto, pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de la ventana dejando caer el pie en el suelo de la habitación en el preciso instante en el que Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos._

_-No te lo vas a creer Li ¡Soy tan feliz!- Exclamó, apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico- ¡Yo también le gusto! ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

_La joven Kinomoto alzó la mirada en busca de los ojos del chico, pero éste no la mirada. Estaba serio y, aparentemente, un poco sonrojado. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se percató de la comprometedora situación en la que le había puesto._

_Situada entre sus piernas, la chica le abrazaba agarrada a sus hombros por debajo de sus brazos. Él, por otra parte, la sujetaba por la cintura, apoyado en la ventana pero con cuidado de que ninguno cayese._

_-Pues eso... sólo… sólo quería que lo supieses-Explicó Sakura bajando esta vez ella la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo- Buenas noches._

_La joven Kinomoto se giró con rapidez y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _

_Shaoran se pasó una mano por su cabello y bufó. Estaba molesto, molesto con ella y sobre todo con él. Molesto con ella porque tan despistada que no parecía darse cuenta de nada y molesto con él mismo por reaccionar de esa forma. ¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso al sentirla así e cerca? ¿Es qué a caso no había abrazado antes a ninguna chica? _

_-A demasiadas-Murmuró para si, dejándose caer sobre la cama._

_¿Entonces? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con Sakura Kinomoto?_

Eso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con Sakura Kinomoto? Levantó la mirada y la vio sonreír frente a él. Otra vez esa sonrisa.

La joven Kinomoto le preguntó si le gustaba el desayuno y él tan sólo se limitó a gruñir. De nuevo la molestia de la noche anterior se apoderó de él, y con el ceño permanentemente fruncido terminó de desayunar ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

-Vaya, te lo has comido todo- Comentó sorprendida, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los platos.

-Bueno, para eso lo has hecho ¿no?-Contestó un poco avergonzado por su insaciable apetito.

Sakura le miró unos instantes y finalmente sonrió. Shaoran, que comenzaba a sentirse irritado por la sonrisa de la chica, se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo, con ese aire pensativo que rara vez Sakura le había visto.

-No tenías que haberte molestado-Dijo, dándole la espalda- Pero gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por animarme a que le confesase mis sentimientos a Eriol-Negó Sakura, dejando de recoger los platos durante unos instantes- Si no fuese por ti, ahora no estaríamos juntos.

El joven Li sonrió, y finalmente abandonó la cocina dejando a Sakura recogiendo todo, tal y como ella le había pedido.

Shaoran entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta por su propio peso, deslizándose sobre la misma para quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las piernas, el chico suspiró.

"_Solo quería darte las gracias_ "¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

"_Si no hubiese sido por ti jamás le hubiese dicho nada y ahora no estaríamos juntos" _Tonta.

"_La verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta que no me soportas, no entiendo porque quisiste ayudarme. Pero de todas formas gracias" _Si ella supiera…

-Si ella supiera que sólo lo he hecho por mí… -Murmuró, sintiéndose repentinamente mal- Que sólo lo he hecho porque me conozco y sé…. Sé… que si no hay algo que me lo impida, acabaré haciendo una locura como por ejemplo…

"_Besarla_"

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Besarla? No, no se permitiría esa debilidad, esa estupidez. Definitivamente debía hacer algo. Después de todo no era algo que él no pudiese controlar ¿No?

**oOoOoOo**

-No. Esto no. Esto tampoco-Descartó, lanzándola sobre la cama-¡Ni esto!

Soltando un bufido de desesperación, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón aplastando toda la ropa que había dado como inapropiada.

-¡¿Es qué no hay nada que pueda ponerme?!-Exclamó, furiosa- Definitivamente creo que iré sólo en ropa interior.

-Pues no me parece tan mala idea-Opinó una voz arrogante desde la puerta de la habitación- ¿Qué, necesitas ayuda?

-¡Ahhhh!¡¿Es qué no sabes llamar antes de entrar?!-Gritó, sujetando la toalla con la que había cubierto su aun húmedo cuerpo- ¡Me estaba cambiando idiota!

El joven Li frunció el entrecejo y sonrió. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos, que brillaban intensamente por la furia y la vergüenza, hacían de ella una imagen muy atractiva.

-¡Bah! Para lo que hay que ver-Contestó, paseándose por la habitación-Menudo desastre que has montado. En serio, no entiendo como las chicas os complicáis tanto la vida por estas tonterías. Con lo fácil que es ponerse unos vaqueros.

-Mira quien habla-Comentó Sakura, sarcástica- El que para entrar tiene que hacer equilibrios porque su habitación parece una leonera.

El joven Li la miró y para su sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Sakura, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de humor, comentarios y gestos sin demasiado sentido, enarcó una ceja y se reincorporó con cuidado para que no se le cayese la toalla.

-Esta bien, Li- Cogió aire y le miró- Dime que es lo que quieres y lárgate.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Preguntó el aludido sin demasiado interés aparente- ¿O es qué…-Sonrió, sí, con esa sonrisa arrogante que ella tanto detestaba-… te hago sentir incómoda?

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y la cerró en cuanto se percató de ello. ¿Incómoda? ¿Es qué acaso estaba en una situación en la que se pudiera sentir cómoda? ¡Qué estaba prácticamente desnuda! Y ya tenía que dar gracias el chico de que no le acusase como poco de mirón.

"_Si es que después de dos meses viviendo con él una ya se acostumbra_" Pensó, resignada "_Como esto siga así, al final me acabará pareciendo normal que nos duchemos juntos y todo_"

Una oleada de calor repentina recorrió todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su rostro. ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?!

"_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!"_ Se reprendió mentalmente después de semejante estupidez _"¡No! ¡Nada de eso es normal! ¡Nada!"_

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

La voz masculina del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella y con una expresión difícil de definir, Shaoran la miraba preguntándose realmente si debía preocuparse por la salud mental de la joven.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?!-Contestó la aludida descargando todas sus frustraciones sobre el chico- ¡Aunque a ti si que te lo parezca, no es normal que un chico y una chica estén solos en una habitación! ¡Sobre todo si ella está medio desnuda!

-Desnuda a secas, si se te sigue cayendo la toalla –Observó, señalando el pecho de la chica- Fierecilla, deberías ser un poco más pudorosa.

-¡Aggggggggggggg!

A punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso y más roja que un tomate maduro, la joven Kinomoto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dando un golpe en la pared.

-¡Fuera!

-Definitivamente estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas-Sonrió, sin la menor intención de abandonar la habitación.

-He dicho ¡Fuera!

El joven Li la miró y vencido por la determinación de Sakura, cogió un par de cosas que había en el suelo y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Esta bien, ya me voy-Accedió, dejando caer las prendas de ropa sobre la cabeza de la castaña- Deberías ponerte eso.

Y de la misma forma que había venido se alejó por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con esa forma de andar tan arrogante que muchas chicas consideraban seductora, y ella estúpida.

Sakura movió la cabeza hacia los lados dejando caer sobre sus brazos lo que Shaoran había elegido.

-No pienso ponerme esto-Sentenció, mordiéndose el labio inferior-¡Esta bien!

Y dando un portazo, la joven Kinomoto entró a su habitación para cambiarse.

**oOoOoOo**

Cambió de canal una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lanzó con desdén el mando sobre el sillón que estaba a su lado.

Tumbado sobre el sofá y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, el joven Li reflexionaba. Justamente esa mañana se había obligado a mantener las distancias con Sakura. Se había exigido evitar cualquier encuentro entre ellos que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que iban a la misma clase y vivían en la misma casa, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, ni si quiera había sido capaz de mantener su palabra durante unas horas.

"_Bueno, sólo quería decirle que dejase de armar tanto escándalo_" Se excusó" _Yo llamé a la puerta, así que no es mi culpa si la he pillado _así_" "No ha sido adrede_"

Y no lo había sido. Claro que debía confesar que la posibilidad de meterse con ella era demasiado tentadora para desaprovecharla. Así que si no había salido corriendo de la habitación era por eso y no por otra cosa.

El timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos. Francamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse, pero estaban solos en casa y Sakura aun debía de estar peleándose con su armario.

"_¿Tanto lío para salir con Hiiragizawa?"_ Pensó, sarcástico "_Ni que fuese la primera vez que van a algún sitio" _

El joven Li abandonó el salón y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos metros para llegar hasta la puerta, alguien pasó velozmente por su lado haciendo que se detuviese.

-Hola-Saludó Eriol, después de que Sakura le abriese la puerta- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, que va-Negó la chica dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

Shaoran, que observaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido, miró las escaleras que había a su lado y bufó. Estaba claro que era buena en los deportes, porque correr los cien metros lisos por el pasillo, bajar las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y esquivar un obstáculo- que era él, por cierto- con tal de abrir la puerta, no demostraba otra cosa.

"_Lo rápida que es para esto y lo lenta para bajar por las mañanas_" Pensó, resentido.

-Vaya, estás preciosa Sakura- Halagó Eriol haciendo que la aludida se sonrojase.

El joven Li que se había girado para volver a entrar al comedor, se dio la vuelta y recorrió a la joven con la mirada.

Lo cierto es que a Eriol no le faltaba razón. Sakura llevaba una falda corta y vaquera que iba a conjunto con una chaqueta del mismo tejido y que en esos instantes ella llevaba en el brazo. En la parte de arriba, y resaltando el color tostado natural de su piel, llevaba una camiseta roja que dejaba los hombros descubiertos y permitía lucir el bonito colgante que rodeaba su cuello. Finalmente, unos zapatos rojos que se anudaban a las pantorrillas dando la sensación de que tenía unas piernas más largas de lo que ya de por si eran.

Lo más probable es que la joven Kinomoto no se diese cuenta, pero iba muy atractiva. Si, demasiado atractiva.

No supo porque, pero en esos instantes le dieron ganas de obligarla a ponerse otra cosa si de verdad quería salir a la calle. Pero claro, no podía decir nada. Uno, porque posiblemente ella no le haría ni caso y dos… porque él le había escogido esa ropa.

Claro Que en un principio le había parecido mucho más inocente e inofensiva.

"_Idiota" "Soy un completo idiota"_

-¿Eh, Li?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el aludido al volver a la realidad.

-Que si no crees que Sakura está muy guapa hoy-Repitió Eriol, ignorando la mirada avergonzada de su novia.

-Si… bueno-Gruñó, antes de dirigirse hacia el salón.

La pareja le vio alejarse un poco desconcertados. Definitivamente ese chico era un caso a parte.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-Preguntó Eriol enarcando una ceja.

-A saber-Contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, antes de dedicarle otra de sus radiantes sonrisas- Bueno, que, ¿Nos vamos?

**oOoOoOo**

El móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la cómoda obligándola a dejar a un lado la costura. Extrañada y sin demasiadas ganas de hablar con nadie después de lo ocurrido esa mañana con Eriol, se acercó y comprobó sorprendida que no era otro que…

-¿Khay?

_-Hola preciosa-Saludó la alegre voz del chico al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Me has echado de menos?_

-No voy a contestar a eso- Rió Tomoyo, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón- Vaya sorpresa. No esperaba que fueras tú.

_-Me gusta sorprenderte-Contestó el aludido con esa voz seductora que a tantas chicas le gustaba._

-Khay…

La forma de Tomoyo de pronunciar su nombre había sido cariñosa pero en la que se podía leer una clara advertencia. Eran amigos, y por mucho que el chico quisiese otra cosa, no iban a pasar de ahí.

_-Si, lo se, lo se-Suspiró, resignado- Sólo amigos. Amigos y nada más. _

-Eso es.

_-Pero los amigos pueden invitar a las amigas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿No?_

La voz casual del chico hizo reír a Tomoyo. Hacía más de un año que no se veían y más de medio que no hablaban, pero Khay Serizawa no había cambiado en los más mínimo.

-Poder, puede-Admitió la joven Daidôji divertida- Pero lo veo algo difícil estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Vamos, que al menos que en estos seis meses hayas descubierto una máquina para viajar de Italia aquí en diez minutos…

_-No necesariamente-Contestó Khay con un deje de emoción que intentó ocultar- ¿Por qué no te acercas a la ventana?_

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó sorprendida, mirando hacia la ventana de su dormitorio- Quieres decir qué…

La joven Daidôji se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina sin demasiados miramientos. En el jardín y saludándola con la mano, se encontraba un joven alto, atlético, de cabello rubio oscuro y de penetrantes ojos verdes que la observaban divertidos.

-¡No! ¡Imposible!- Exclamó Tomoyo, emocionada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-¿Por qué no bajas y te lo cuento tomándonos un helado?-Propuso, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana- Y bien, ¿Qué me dices?_

**oOoOoOo**

-Así que como mi madre ha querido darle un escarmiento, nos hemos venido a vivir aquí temporalmente-Explicó, tomando un sorbo de su batido.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Khay encogiéndose de hombros- Para mí no es ninguna novedad que mi padre tenga aventuras con otras mujeres. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, pensativa. El joven Serizawa siempre había sido así. Despreocupado, divertido… Pero aunque no quisiese aparentarlo, Tomoyo estaba segura que la situación no le resultaba agradable. ¿Cómo podía ser agradable el hecho de que tus padres estuvieran a punto de divorciarse?

-¡Vamos mujer, que no es para tanto!-Exclamó Khay alegremente, alargando la mano para darle palmaditas en el brazo- Además, si no hubiese vuelto, me habría perdido un montón de cosas.-Sonrió- Has cambiado. Ahora estás mucho más guapa.

-¿Qué dices?-Rió, un poco avergonzada- Siempre igual. Tú nunca cambias ¿Eh?

El chico le guiñó un ojo y ella volvió a reír. Sin embargo, la propia Tomoyo sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas del todo. Khay si que había cambiado. Físicamente al menos. Ahora estaba más alto, más guapo y más… sexy.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-Preguntó, tras unos minutos de silencio- Con las clases y eso.

-No lo se, y tampoco me preocupa- Confesó- De momento creo que e voy a tomar unas vacaciones. Levantarme a las tantas, no pegar golpe…. Sí, la dura vida de la gente como yo.

Tomoyo volvió a reír. Una, dos y diez veces más. Se sentía relajada, a gusto con la compañía del chico. Incluso parecía que sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido de un momento a otro.

"_Lástima que no sea cierto_" Pensó, entristecida.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

La joven Daidôji alzó la mirada y la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Khay la hizo sonreír. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños, siempre se habían llevado bien, pero no había sido hasta ese preciso instante que se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Justamente había venido en el momento más oportuno. Cuando ella más necesitaba una mano amiga. ¿Casualidad? Posiblemente. Pero una dulce casualidad.

-Si, por supuesto- Contestó, un poco más animada- Tan sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te había echado de menos.

El chico sonrió y se irguió un poco más sobre la silla. Quizás, había llegado el momento de echar de nuevo los dados y probar suertes.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras unos minutos de dudas, rozo la mano del chico con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Eriol, que no se esperaba el gesto de Sakura, le sonrió cogiéndole la mano con un poco más de intensidad.

Sakura estaba feliz, muy feliz. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Aun no podía creerse que estuvieran paseando los dos juntos, por la calle de la ciudad, y cogidos de la mano. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho hacía unos días, jamás le hubiese creído. Pero ahora…

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo derecho del pantalón para comprobar que el Talismán del Amor no se le hubiese perdido.

La anciana del templo Tsukimine tenía razón. El Talismán había funcionado, estaba segura.

"_Debería ir un día para agradecérselo a la mujer_" Pensó.

-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo en especial?-Preguntó Eriol, unos minutos después de salir de la cafetería- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película?

-Claro.

La joven Kinomoto apoyó la propuesta con tanta efusividad que más de uno de los transeúntes se giraron para mirarla. Avergonzada y con un fingido disgusto por la sonrisa divertida de Eriol, la chica apremió el paso dejando a los demás atrás.

Pero es que estaba tan feliz…

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le preguntó Eriol, preocupado- Estás más callada que de costumbre. ¿Es qué no te apetece ir al cine?

-No, que va. No tiene nada que ver con eso-Se apresuró a aclarar, bajando la mirada- Es que… aun no me puedo creer que estemos juntos. –Sonrió- ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán nuestros compañeros cuando se enteren?

-No lo había pensado, la verdad- Admitió Eriol, haciendo una mueca- Pero conociéndolos lo más probable es que antes del primer descanso ya lo sepa yodo el instituto.

El chico rió y ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Aunque había sonado algo exagerado, lo cierto es que se acercaba mucho a la verdad. Así eran sus compañeros, y que el capitán del equipo de fútbol-que además era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto- saliera con la líder del grupo de animadoras no era para menos.

-¡Mira! -Exclamó Sakura, señalando a una joven que esperaba su turno para conseguir las entradas del cine-¿No es esa Tomoyo?

Eriol siguió la mirada de la castaña y comprobó con cierta sorpresa que Sakura estaba en lo cierto. Era Tomoyo, y no estaba sola. A su lado, y tomándose unas confianzas que a él no le gustaban en absoluto, se encontraba un joven alto y rubio que abrazaba a la joven Daidôji ante las fingidas molestias de ella.

Un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, se apoderó de él en cuestión de segundos. Dominado por los celos, hizo el ademán de acercarse a la pareja, pero una mano fina y suave se lo impedía. Por un momento se había olvidado que Sakura estaba a su lado.

-Oye, ¿Ese no es Khay?-Preguntó ella, que no parecía darse cuenta del cúmulo de sentimientos que dominaban a su acompañante- ¡Sí, es Khay! ¡Vamos a saludarles!

"_¿Khay?"_Repitió el joven Hiiragizawa para si "_¿Khay está aquí? ¿En Tomoeda?" "No, imposible"_

Pero una vez lo tuvo en frente no le quedó más remedio que admitir que su antiguo rival había vuelto. Más alto, más seguro de sí mismo y por la mirada que le dirigió al reconocerlo, a por todas.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Khay!-Exclamó la castaña abrazando a sus dos amigos- ¡Qué sorpresa!

-La sorpresa me la has dado a mí- Contestó el joven Serizawa con cierta picardía en la voz- Como has crecido.

-¡Qué va!-Negó Sakura, mostrando su pie inocentemente- Es que llevo un poco de tacón.

-Sakura, Serezawa no se refería a eso- Aclaró Eriol mirando al chico.

La mirada azulada de él se encontró con la verdosa de Khay, quien mantuvo el contacto visual retándole a aguantar más tiempo que él. Quizás era porque nunca se habían llevado bien, o porque siempre habían competido por todo, pero no necesitaron más que esa mirada para saber que las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado. Se habían llevado mal antes, y se llevarían mal ahora.

-¿Y habéis… venido a ver una película?-Preguntó Tomoyo, que se había percatado de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Si-Asintió su mejor amiga, agarrando el brazo del joven Hiiragizawa con una radiante sonrisa- Eriol se ha empeñado en invitarme.

En el rostro del joven Serizawa apareció una expresión de sorpresa que no se molestó en disimular. Eriol creía saber lo que estaba pensando y no tardó en descubrir que había acertado de lleno.

-¡Así que vosotros estáis juntos! –Exclamó, mirando a la pareja con un extraño brillo en los ojos- ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que me fui a Italia! Y a mejor, por lo que veo.

La joven Kinomoto hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano algo incómoda por la vergonzosa situación. Pero Eriol, que no necesitaba nada más que leer entre líneas para saber la doble intención de esas afiladas palabras, le fulminó con la mirada ganándose otra sonrisa aun más amplia del rubio.

-Siempre he sabido que acabaríais juntos y no suelo equivocarme-Prosiguió, ignorando la molestia del joven Hiiragizawa y mirando a Tomoyo con complicidad- Por eso se que algún día aceptarás salir conmigo.

Sus acompañantes miraron al joven Serizawa intentando transmitir con la mirada la sorpresa, la furia y el desconcierto que sentían. Khay sabía que sus palabras únicamente incrementarían la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, pero quería saber hasta donde Eriol sería capaz de aguantar. Después de todo, podía presumir de ser uno de los pocos-si no era el único- capaz de hacer tambalear sus nervios de acero.

-Disculpe joven-Llamó el taquillero, pegando unos golpecitos al cristal para llamar la atención Khay- ¿Entrada para dos?

-Eh…

-Para cuatro- Se adelantó Eriol, dándole el dinero al hombre

Mientras que Tomoyo y Sakura tomaron la decisión con cierta sorpresa y desilusión respectivamente, el joven Serizawa lo interpretó como un desafío. Estaba claro que había subestimado a su rival, peor para su próximo encuentro estaría preparado.

-Esta vez pago yo-Dijo Eriol, metiendo el cambio y las entradas en el bolsillo y retando a Khay con la mirada- Para celebrar la estancia de Serizawa en Tomoeda, por breve que sea.

Unos minutos después y tras comprar las palomitas y las bebidas, las luces de la sala de cine se apagaron y empezó la película.

Khay, que se había sentado al lado de Tomoyo, buscó a Eriol con la mirada-tres asientos al lado de él- y sonrió para si.

"_No tan breve Hiiragizawa"_ Pensó, alegre" _No tan breve"_

**oOoOoOo**

Parados frente a la entrada a la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura y Eriol dieron por finalizada su cita.

Se habían despedido de Tomoyo y Khay a la salida del cine, y el joven Hiiragizawa había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Sabía lo que venía ahora. O al menos sabía que lo que pasaba en las películas cuando el chico te acompañaba hasta la puerta de tu casa.

Besarla.

Había esperado este momento tanto tiempo y lo había soñado tantas veces… Incluso debía confesar que había pensado más en eso que en la propia salida en si.

"_Claro, teniendo en cuenta que ya había imaginado tantas variantes de la cita que era imposible añadir alguna otra posibilidad_" Reconoció para si.

Pero por fin había llegado el momento. No importaba si le temblaban las piernas o le latía tan intensamente el corazón, lo único que importaba es que Eriol la quería y ella a él.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y responder al dulce contacto con los labios de Eriol. Su primer beso…

Cerró los ojos lentamente y afinó sus otros sentidos. Podía oír el murmullo de la suave brisa de la noche, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles, su propia respiración. Era el momento idóneo y el lugar perfecto. Tan sólo debían dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos y por la situación.

Pero los segundos pasaba y el esperado roce de labios no se produjo. Extrañada y con una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que no podía compararse con la vergüenza que sentía, la joven Kinomoto abrió los ojos cuando Eriol besó su mejilla en señal de despedida.

-Buenas noches- Susurró Eriol, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches- Murmuró, siguiendo al joven con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle.

Por inercia se llevó la mano a la mejilla aun caliente y permaneció así hasta que su padre le abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Sakura-Sonrió Fujitaka haciéndose a un lado- Me ha parecido oír voces. ¿Eriol ya se ha ido?

-Si-Asintió, quitándose los zapatos-Siento llegar tare.

-No te preocupes- Contestó el señor Kinomoto amablemente, aunque sin borrar ese brillo perspicaz de su mirada- ¿Te apetece cenar?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y tras desearle '_Buenas Noches'_ subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, aun con los zapatos en la mano.

Se sentía… extraña. Había pasado de la absoluta felicidad a un malestar imposible de definir y que incluso ella no entendía. ¿Era desilusión? ¿Estaba desilusionada? Posiblemente.

Sí, había imaginado tantas veces la cita perfecta que ya había agotado todas las posibilidades. Pero es que nunca había pensado que su cita perfecta pudiese resultar un fracaso. Y tenía la sensación de que había sido así.

-¡Eh!-Llamó, la voz inconfundible del joven Li- ¿Ya has vuelto?

-Estoy aquí ¿no?-Se limitó a contestar la chica, haciendo que Shaoran frunciera el entrecejo- Perdona, sólo estoy un poco cansada. Nos vemos mañana.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, Sakura entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a un extrañado Shaoran sólo en el pasillo.

Apoyada a un en la puerta, se dejó caer hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo. Si, estaba desilusionada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no la había besado? ¿O por qué su cita perfecta no había sido tan perfecta?

-Pero mira que puedes ser tonta- Sonrió, negando con la cabeza- Sakura. Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña. Te lo has pasado muy bien y Eriol ha sido muy atento contigo. Además, has estado con Tomoyo y Khay ¡No te puedes quejar!-Exclamó, un poco más animada- Y sino te a besado ha sido pues… porque… porque no le habrá parecido el lugar apropiado. Después de todo mi padre podía salir en cualquier momento. ¡Sí, debe ser eso!

Más animada y satisfecha con su propia explicación, se reincorporó y se lanzó sobre la cama.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Ella estaba tan ilusionada por dar su primer beso que no había pensado en esos detalles. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si su padre hubiese aparecido en ese momento?

-No quiero ni imaginármelo- Rió, tapándose el rostro sonrojado con un cojín- ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿O que hubiese hecho si hubiese aparecido Li, con esa mirada arrogante y descarada, para interrumpir ese mágico momento?

-Matarlo- Sentenció, sin darle más vueltas.

Y con ese agradable pensamiento, la joven Kinomoto se quedó dormida.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Oh, vamos! –Exclamó, riendo- ¡Si acabamos de despedirnos!

_-Y ya te estoy echando de menos- Aseguró Khay, al otro lado del teléfono- Sabes que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que salgas conmigo ¿No?_

-…-

_-Sobre todo ahora que Eriol se ha quitado del medio-Añadió, regocijándose en cada una de sus palabras- Lo suyo con Sakura ha sido una sorpresa, lo admito, pero no me disgusta en absoluto. Tú…- Suspiró, resignado a tener que preguntarle eso- ¿Tú aun sientes algo por él?_

-Señorita Tomoyo-Llamó Wataru desde el otro lado de la puerta- Siento molestarla, pero es hora de acostarse.

-¡Sí, ya voy!-Contestó la aludida, aliviada por tener que interrumpir su conversación con el chico- Lo siento Khay, tengo que acostarme. Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

El chico pareció dudar y Tomoyo pensó que iba a reprocharle el no haber contestado a esa pregunta, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en el mismo tono animado y jovial de siempre.

_-Claro- Comprendió- Nos vemos mañana, preciosa. ¡Adiós!_

-¿Eh? ¿Mañana?

Pero Khay ya había colgado y a la joven Daidôji no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Pero, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿A caso vendría a visitarla al día siguiente?

Bueno, tan poco sería de extrañar. Ya la había avisado que haría todo lo posible para que saliese con él y conociendo al chico, eso significaba mucho.

Pero el vibrador del móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo mostrando un pequeño sobre que recorrió la pantalla con rapidez.

-¿Khay?

Pero no, no era el rubio, y debía haberlo adivinada en cuanto el reloj de cuco sonó en su habitación. A esa hora sólo había una persona que le pudiese mandar algún mensaje.

_Buenas noches, Princesa. _

_Te quiero._

_¿Tú aun sientes algo por él?_ Las palabras de Khay volvieron a cobrar forma en su mente y en esa ocasión si se vio obligada a contestar.

¿Aun sentía algo por él?

-Si- Sollozó, dejando que las lágrimas recorriesen su rostro- Aunque no debería.

**oOoOoOo**

El fin de semana pasó tan rápido que Sakura sólo podía asemejarlo a uno de sus suspiró. Como de costumbre Shaoran tubo que esperarla ya que se había quedado dormida. Y como de costumbre, estuvieron todo el camino desde casa hasta el instituto discutiendo. La única diferencia es que en esa ocasión Eriol les acompañaba haciendo el trayecto, tal y como señaló la joven Kinomoto en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, muchísimo más agradable.

Tomoyo les esperaba en la entrada del instituto y como siempre les saludó con una radiante sonrisa antes de dirigirse los cuatro juntos a clase.

-¿Estás preparada?-Le susurró Tomoyo, divertida- ¿Crees que podrás enfrentarte a las admiradores de Eriol, ahora desoladas, porque les has quitado a su capitán? Pueden ser muy maliciosas.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Sakura, horrorizada.

-Por si acaso, procura no acercarte mucho a las escaleras- Bromeó la morena, negando con la cabeza.

La joven Kinomoto, que había tomado las palabras de su amiga al pie de la letra, miró a Eriol preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo está exagerando- Sonrió- Además, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado. No te pasará nada.

-Si.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña. Si Eriol estaba a su lado no tenía de que preocuparse.

Tomando un poco de aire y seguida por los tres jóvenes, Sakura abrió la puerta del aula esperando encontrase con el habitual bullicio matutino provocado por la persecución de los chicos por parte del sector femenino, tras haberles levantado éstos la falda.

Pero aunque si se encontraron con el bullicio habitual, en esa ocasión sus amigas no parecían estar muy interesadas en perseguir a sus infantiles compañeros de clase, más bien parecían estar más ocupadas en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Shaoran, acercándose a sus compañeros, que observaban al revolucionado grupo de chicas desde un rincón de la clase.

-El nuevo, que las ha vuelto más idiotas-Contestó Yamazaki, al ver como Chiharu reía por un comentario del nuevo estudiante- Siempre se ponen así cada vez que viene un nuevo alumno con sonrisa de anuncio. Contigo pasó lo mismo Li, por si no lo recuerdas.

El joven Li ladeó la cabeza. Sí, lo recordaba, y la experiencia no le había gustado en absoluto. Sobre todo porque la idea de saltar por la ventana y huir de allí se le hizo muy tentadora.

Los recién llegados se miraron con complicidad antes de centrar su atención en el corrillo que habían formado las chicas alrededor de su nuevo compañero.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte después el instituto-Propuso una de ellas, entusiasmada.

-Yo puedo dejarte los apuntes-Añadió otra.

-Claro-Contestó el joven con una sonrisa- Sois encantadoras y os lo agradecería muchísimo. Pero creo que ahora voy a tomar un poco el aire mientras empieza la clase.

Las alumnas se apartaron y el joven volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mayor satisfacción al reconocer a tres de los recién llegados que le observaban desde la entrada.

-Buenos días- Saludó Khay, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza- Ya te he dicho Tomoyo, que no voy a rendirme hasta que salgas conmigo.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada perdonarme por abusar nuevamente de vuestra paciencia, siento mucho el retraso pero de momento me temo que no puedo actualizar con la frecuencia con la que me gustaría. De todas formas confío en que la espera haya valido la pena y os haya gustado el capítulo jejeje. A ver, a ver ¿Por donde empezar? ¡Si es que tengo tanto que deciros! Ummm… empecemos por el trío Tomoyo/Eriol/Sakura ¡Menudo lío! Si es que hasta yo veo el asunto negro, negro, negro ¡Y más negro que se va a poner después del próximo capítulo! Los pobres Eriol y Tomoyo lo están pasando fatal y Sakura la pobre que ignora los sentimientos de sus amigos. Bueno, los de sus amigos y los de su "enemigo". Nuestro querido Shaoran sabe que está empezando a jugar en terreno peligroso y va a tener que tomar medidas drásticas. Después de todo el tiene mucho autocontrol ¿No? ¡Jajajaja! Ya veremos que pasa después con su "autocontrol". Y por si ya de por si no hubiese bastantes problemas aparece Khay, un chico encantador con todo el mundo- especialmente con Tomoyo ejem ejem- menos con Eriol que no lo soporta. Claro que el "amor" es mutuo y Eriol no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados. **

**En resumen, que más que un trío esto parece u quinteto: Khay/Tomoyo/Eriol/Sakura/Shaoran y yo no descartaría que la cosa aumentase. ¡Vamos, que esto parece un circulo vicioso! Lo único que puedo deciros es que las cadenas se rompen y que no os perdáis el próximo capítulo! **

**Antes de despedirme quería daros las gracias no sólo por este grandísimo apoyo con el fic –Gracias, gracias, gracias!!- sino también por todos los ánimos con la operación de mi madre –Gracias, gracias, gracias!!- que finalmente la operan la semana que viene ya que tuvieron que retrasarla un par de semanas.**

**Un beso y de nuevo, GRACIAS POR TODO!!**


	7. ¿Qué me está pasando?

7

**7. ¿Qué me está pasando?**

-¡Eh, Eriol!-Llamó, disculpándose apresuradamente con una chica con la que había chocado- ¡Espera un momento!

El joven Hiiragizawa se giró y, tras darles algunas indicaciones a sus amigos, se detuvo a esperarla mientras ellos seguían recorriendo los transitados pasillos del instituto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó, preocupado.

-No, nada en absoluto- La joven Kinomoto negó con la cabeza y sonrió- Tan sólo estaba pensando en que podíamos ir a tomar algo después de las clases. Naoko me ha dicho que han abierto una nueva pastelería en el centro, podríamos ir a verla.

Los labios de Eriol se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa culpable que le bastó a la joven Kinomoto para borrar la propia. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, el chico la miró con auténtico pesar en sus ojos azules.

-¡Sakura, lo siento!- Se disculpó- Ya he quedado con los chicos para entrenar esta tarde.

-¿Y después del entrenamiento?-Prepuso, esperanzada- Podríamos encontrarnos en la pastelería, ¡O podríamos ir a cualquier otro sitio! A mí no me importa.

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero después hemos acordado ir a casa de Yamazaki para determinar la táctica de ataque-Contestó, acariciándole el brazo en forma de disculpa- Falta poco para el partido y cuando empiecen los exámenes apenas tendremos tiempo para entrenar. Debemos aprovechar ahora que estamos más desocupados.

La joven Kinomoto no contestó, tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, entristecida. Eriol, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, la obligó a alzar el mentón y le acarició la mejilla derecha con dulzura.

-Otro día ¿Vale?

-Sí, no te preocupes- Sonrió, intentando parecer más animada- Venga, será mejor que te vayas. Los chicos te deben estar esperando.

El chico la miró fijamente, como intentando averiguar sus secretos más ocultos y si esa sonrisa en su rostro era de las verdaderas. Sakura, que se había sonrojado ligeramente, le pegó un empujón asegurándole que se encontraba perfectamente.

El joven Hiiragizawa, que no parecía del todo convencido, le prometió que irían ese fin de semana antes de alejarse del lugar dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Sakura le despidió con la mano, pero tras asegurase que el chico había doblado la esquina, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró. Tendría que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

-Sakura-Llamó una cálida voz detrás de ella- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Tomoyo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Llevamos casi dos semanas saliendo y si no fuera porque vamos a la misma clase, apenas nos habríamos visto- Protestó, sentada en el verde césped del jardín de su instituto- No quiero decir que no sea agradable y atento conmigo, al contrario. Es muy detallista y cuando estamos juntos procura que me lo pase bien. Pero…

-¿Pero?

La joven Kinomoto se recostó sobre el césped y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquello a lo que no había dejado de darle vueltas durante los últimos días.

-Pero no es lo que yo me había imaginado-Admitió, sintiéndose culpable consigo misma- Yo pensaba que salir con Eriol sería otra cosa. Y sin embargo no me siento diferente. Es decir- Se apresuró añadir, temerosa de que Tomoyo malinterpretase sus palabras- me sigue tratando como antes. Como si no fuera más que una buena amiga.

-Ya sabes que Eriol es muy reservado-Le excusó la joven Daidôji- Pero estoy segura de que para él eres alguien especial.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente!-Exclamó, reincorporándose precipitadamente con los ojos cristalinos- Tomoyo, no basta con que me quiera necesito… necesito sentirme… deseada-Musitó, apartando la mirada para que su amiga no se percatase del sonrojo de sus mejillas- Se que a lo mejor no me entiendes y te parece una tontería, pero eso es porque no hay ningún chico que no se interese por ti. ¡¿Y cómo no hacerlo?! Si eres guapa, tienes el cuerpo de una modelo y ese aspecto de mayor que yo no podía tener jamás.

-Sakura…

-No, es cierto-La interrumpió, dedicándole una sonrisa- Yo soy una chica normalita, tengo poco pecho y un aspecto tan infantil que hace que a veces me tomen por una niña de trece años. A tu lado sólo soy la amiga a la que los chicos se acercan para pedir tu número de teléfono.

La joven Daidôji no añadió nada más, y lo cierto es que tampoco sabía que decir. Jamás se había imaginado que Sakura pudiese sentirse así. Sobre todo porque a sus ojos la joven Kinomoto era preciosa, realmente preciosa.

-Y Eriol parece pensar como los demás-Continuó, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos- La verdad es que no se por que sale conmigo si me ve como a una niña.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó Tomoyo, mirándola sin entender- Quizás estás confundiendo las cosas.

Pero la joven negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba con la mano las lágrimas rebeldes que escapaban de sus ojos. El pecho le dolía y su respiración se había vuelto irregular y agitada.

-¿Qué qué me hace pensar eso?-Repitió, con una triste sonrisa- Que siempre sea yo la que le coja la mano cuando paseamos y… sobre todo que aun no haya intentado besarme.

-¿Aun no os habéis… besado?-Preguntó la morena, sintiendo como su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Sakura negó con la cabeza- Bueno, quizás sea porque no ha encontrado el momento oportuno. O porque no quiere que te sientas presionada.

-¿El momento oportuno?- Se mofó, sarcástica- ¡Ha habido un montón de momentos oportunos! ¿Y cómo me puedo sentir presionada si no ha intentado ponerme una mano encima?-Suspiró- Me abraza, sí, tiene detalles conmigo pero… no me siento especial. Es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si sólo fuera su amiga.

La joven Daidôji la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre la barbilla de ella, de forma protectora. Normalmente Tomoyo solía tener palabras de consuelo que la animaban y ayudaban a ver las cosas un poco más claras, pero en esa ocasión no necesitaba más que un abrazo que la reconfortara. Algo que Tomoyo agradeció ya que, en esa ocasión, no sabía que decir.

-Gracias Tomoyo-Murmuró la castaña, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Fue en ese instante cuando la joven Daidôji comprendió que se había equivocado. Había intentado ser buena amiga para la castaña, pero había fracasado después de todo.

-No, Sakura-Musitó, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho- Gracias a ti por ser la mía.

**oOoOoOo**

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- Se despidió Sakura abandonado el aula detrás de Li.

La joven Daidôji recogió sus cosas mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían de la clase después de una dura jornada escolar. Esa semana le tocaba a ella hacer de delegada, así que tras coger el parte de asistencias se sentó en su sitio habitual y se dispuso a pasar lista.

-Todos menos Oda-Murmuró, haciendo una cruz al lado del nombre del mencionado.

Pero el sonido de una silla y esa fragancia tan propia que ella también conocía, la hizo levantar la mirada. Sentado al revés, con los brazos sobre el respaldo y una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, Khay la observaba.

Hacía menos de dos semanas que el joven Serizawa era su compañero y en tampoco tiempo había revolucionado todo. Por su carácter extrovertido y jovial, no había tardado en ganarse la simpatía de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Las chicas le adoraban y él las adoraba a ellas. Claro que eso no significaba que en ese tiempo hubiese cambiado su

objetivo. Un objetivo de dominio público después de anunciarlo el primer día de clase, y que había reiterado en numerosas ocasiones desde entonces. Quizás por eso a nadie le sorprendió que le hubiese pedido a una de sus compañeras que le dejase ser subdelegado en su lugar esa semana. Algo que por cierto no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-Deja de mirarme así-Pidió la joven Daidôji, centrando de nuevo su atención en el parte de asistencias- ¿Para esto querías ser subdelegado? Me niego a creer que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Más importante que mirarte?-Cuestionó el chico, ampliando su sonrisa- En absoluto.

Tomoyo miró hacia el techo con resignación y se reincorporó para espolsar los borradores y para asegurarse que aun quedasen tizas.

-Vamos, ¿Aun estás enfadada conmigo?-Preguntó Khay reincorporándose también y acercándose a ella-Aunque así estás muy guapa, prefiero que sonrías.

-Y yo prefiero que dejes de molestar a Eriol con tus comentarios sarcásticos-Encaró, girándose para cruzarse con la mirada verdosa del chico- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Khay?

El aludido parpadeó desconcertado, intentando disimular lo mucho que le intimidaba la joven Daidôji cuando le miraba de aquella forma.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- Rebatió, con los brazos en la cintura- No soy tu novia, Khay, y no me gusta que vayas haciendo comentarios de ese tipo cada dos por tres. Me molestan.

-¿Seguro?

Tomoyo le miró sin entender, sorprendida por esa contestación y ese tono perspicaz que había empleado para hacerlo.

El joven Serizawa, serio y derrochando determinación en su mirada, acorraló a la chica entre sus brazos y contra la pizarra, para evitar que escapase cuando le formulase aquella pregunta a la que Tomoyo tenía tanto miedo de contestar.

-¿No será a Hiiragizawa a quien le molesta?

-…-Murmuró, bajando la mirada- No se porque metes a Eriol en esto.

-No se yo quien le ha metido-Contestó, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- No pretendas engañarme. Se que aun le quieres.

-No.

La voz de Tomoyo fue como un susurro difícil de oír incluso estando la habitación en silencio. La joven Daidôji no le miraba, pero Khay sabía que había dado en el clavo. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos, y desde que había vuelto a Tomoeda no había dejado de preguntárselo. Quizás por ello, para saber hasta que punto Hiiragizawa iba a ser un rival, Khay aprovechaba para coquetear con Tomoyo y hacer comentarios no muy oportunos en presencia del chico.

Pero independientemente de lo que hubiese pasado entre Eriol y la joven Daidôji en su ausencia, ésta parecía muy dispuesta a olvidarse del chico. Y Khay, que podía presumir de ser un buen estratega, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad para conquistar a esa morena de ojos amatista.

-Entonces demuéstramelo-Retó, acortando la distancia entre ambos- Bésame Tomoyo.

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron mucho más debido a la sorpresa, que no tardó en pasar a desconcierto e indignación. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Khay fuese capaz de proponerle algo así. Siempre había sido lanzado pero…

El joven Serizawa cerró los ojos cuando tan solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontrasen. Tomoyo miró hacia los lados intentando escapar, pero antes de que pudiese dar por sentado que pegarlo un empujón sería la única forma de escapar del chico, una voz fría y molesta les interrumpió desde la puerta.

-Curiosa forma de pasar lista, Serizawa –Comentó Eriol entrando a la clase y dirigiéndose directamente hasta su asiento habitual sin apenas mirarle- Confío en no haber interrumpido nada importante- Sonrió- No, seguro que no.

Khay, que apoyaba los brazos sobre la pizarra, pegó un pequeño golpe con los puños sobresaltando a Tomoyo, quien se escabulló de sus brazos a la primera oportunidad. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener la rabia que sentía en ese instante, antes de girarse al recién llegado con una sonrisa forzada en los labio.

-Y yo confío en que no hayas venido aposta para vigilarnos-Contestó, ampliando una poco más su sonrisa- ¿O debería decir vigilarme?

-No se porque piensas eso- Respondió el joven Hiiragizawa, alzando la pesada mochila que había en el suelo- Sólo he venido porque se me había olvidado la bolsa de deporte.

Pero algo en la sonrisa y en la voz del chico le hizo dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras. Normalmente con esa cara de niño bueno y esa voz pausada y tranquila, hubiese convencido a cualquiera. Pero no a él.

Dejándose llevar por la rabia que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, el joven Serizawa se dirigió hacia Eriol y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, amenazante.

-¡Khay!-Exclamó la joven Daidôji, haciendo el ademán de acercarse a ellos.

-¡No te metas Tomoyo!-Le ordenó el rubio, apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas- No pienses que te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Aunque intentes meterte por el medio, Tomoyo será mía.

Los ojos azules de Eriol se cruzaron con los verdes de él. Unos transmitían calma y diversión, los otros pura cólera y desafío.

Soltando una pequeña risita que sorprendió al joven Serizawa, Eriol se deshizo de las manos Khay con facilidad antes de colocarse con calma el arrugado cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

-Aun sigues siendo un inmaduro, Serizawa-Sonrió, cogiendo la bolsa de deporte que había dejado caer al suelo durante la discusión- Un inmaduro y un idiota.

Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sintiendo en su nuca la penetrante mirada de Khay, que apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas habían comenzado a clavársele en la carne.

-Nos vemos mañana-Murmuró al pasar al lado de Tomoyo.

La joven Daidôji le siguió también con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta del aula. Estaba preocupada. Algo en los ojos de Eriol le había confesado que esa calma con la que había controlado la situación, no era más que una fachada. Estaba inquieto y… ¿Celoso?

-Menudo _gilipollas_-Bramó el joven Serizawa, golpeando la mesa de Eriol con furia- ¿Pero que se ha creído ese imbécil?

-¡No, Khay! Aquí el único imbécil eres tú-Contestó Tomoyo acercándose a él, amenazante- Eriol tiene razón. ¡Te comportas como un crío! –Exclamó, ignorando la sorpresa del joven- Esto es mío, esto es tuyo, ahora me enfado y ahora te pego. ¡Te recuerdo que tienes diecisiete años!

La respiración de la joven Daidôji era irregular y sus mejillas, revelando la agitación de su cuerpo, estaban sonrojadas.

Khay la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido e impresionado. Sorprendido por las palabras de Tomoyo e impresionado porque fuese una chica las que se las dijese. Normalmente a las chicas con las que se codeaba siempre les parecía bien todo lo que él hacia y como se comportaba. Le reían las gracias y suspiraban cada vez que las miraba con sus ojos verdes. Pero Tomoyo era distinta. Decía las cosas como las pensaba, aunque siempre intentando no herir los sentimientos de nadie. Reservada con los suyos propios, defendía hasta donde fuera necesario a las personas a las que quería. Y fue precisamente por eso que la furia volvió a dominarle. Ella le estaba defendiendo. Se estaba poniendo de su parte.

-¡¿Por qué le defiendes?!-Preguntó, mirándola con cierta desesperación- ¡Está saliendo con tu mejor amiga y aun así no te quita los ojos de encima! ¡Eso tampoco es ser un hombre!

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando-Murmuró Tomoyo, bajando la mirada.

-¡Es posible, pero se lo que veo!- Contestó Khay, alterado-¡Sale con Sakura pero no deja de meterse entre tú y yo! ¡¿Qué le ves a un tío que en cuanto la novia se da la espalda está ligando con otra?! -Encaró, agarrándola por los brazos- ¡¿Por qué sale con Sakura entonces?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Un tío así no vale la pena!

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó la joven Daidôji, mirando al chico con sus ojos cristalinos- Cállate por favor. Eriol no tiene la culpa-Un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos- Soy yo.

El joven Serizawa la fue soltando lentamente, deslizando sus manos por los delicados brazos de ella. Tomoyo lloraba y Khay tuvo la sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que se estaba conteniendo.

-Aquí la única que no vale la pena soy yo-Murmuró- Si Eriol sale con Sakura fue porque yo se lo pedí, sólo por eso.

Khay la miró sorprendido por tal revelación. ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia? Fuese lo que fuese, él debía saberlo, y no se iría de allí sin que Tomoyo se lo contase.

**oOoOoOo**

Después de hablar con Tomoyo sentía como si ese nudo que tenía en el estómago se hubiese aflojado considerablemente. En ese instante, de camino a casa, se recriminó por haberse estado comportando como una tonta esos últimos días. Que Eriol aun no la hubiese besado no significaba que no la quisiese.

"_Quizás Tomoyo tenga razón y no ha querido presionarme"_ Pensó.

Pero aunque intentaba convencerse de ello, no podía evitar tener esa sensación de que se estaba engañando a si misma.

"_Y luego está Li"_ Se recordó, soltando un bufido. Algo que había preferido no comentarle a Tomoyo.

Delante de ella y derrochando seguridad en cada paso, cualquiera que les hubiese visto no habría pensado que su lugar de destino era el mismo. Estaban tan distanciados el uno del otro que ni si quiera parecía que se conociesen. Y es que, aunque había intentado ignorarlo, había sido imposible no darse cuenta de que Shaoran la estaba evitando. Algo que, inexplicablemente y para frustración suya, sólo había conseguido que se pusiese de peor humor.

Desde hacía una semana el joven Li estaba raro. No se metía con ella, abandonaba la habitación minutos después de que ella entrara, o no salía de su habitación al menos que fuera para algo imprescindible. Eso, entre otras cosas- Como por ejemplo, ir un metro por delante de ella de casa al instituto y viceversa- había sido suficiente para confirmar que al chico le pasaba algo. Algo con ella exactamente. Y el hecho de estar preocupada por ello, sólo hacía que se sintiese idiota. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto que Li estuviese o no enfadado? Después de todo no era más que un arrogante-maleducado que…

-¡Cuidado!

El sonido de un claxon y un fuerte tiró de su brazo izquierdo la sacó de sus pensamientos, en el preciso instante en el que un coche paso frente a ella cuando se disponía a cruzar la calzada.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa, hasta que sintió como la fuerte mano que la había arrastrado de nuevo hasta la acera dejaba de ejercer presión.

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonta?! –Le recriminó el joven Li alterado, captando la atención de los transeúntes de la calle- ¡Casi te atropellan idiota! ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?!

Los alaridos del chino y su mirada penetrante, la hicieron confirmar que efectivamente había sido él quien había evitado que la atropellasen.

Sakura miró hacia los lados aun desconcertada, sin dejar de mover los brazos de forma evasiva y abriendo la boca una y otra vez sin llegar a decir nada. Pero en cuanto volvió a ser dueña de si misma y se percató de la situación, un intenso calor de apoderó de su rostro quien se debatía entre sonrojarse por la vergüenza o la ira.

Mientras tanto el joven Li, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la gente que se había detenido para presenciar el espectáculo, seguía gritándole casi más alterado incluso que al principio.

-¡Si es que lo tuyo no es normal!-Determinó Shaoran, pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada?!

-Li, gracias por haberme salvado-Masculló Sakura, agarrándole del brazo para obligarle a agacharse un poco- ¡¿Pero te importaría dejar de gritar?! Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

El aludido alzó la mirada y observó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que la joven Kinomoto tenía razón. Agrupados en pequeños grupos de dos y tres personas, les observaban y señalaban con pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro.

Consciente por primera vez de la situación e intentando ignorar la vergüenza que se apoderó de él en ese instante, cogió de la mano a Sakura y se alejaron de allí lo más rápido posible. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y por culpa de la despistada de Kinomoto había pasado una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida.

-Pero mira que eres tonta-Murmuró, más para él que para Sakura.

Pero en vez de sentirse ofendida o molesta por el comentario, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía por que le daba tanta importancia, pero le alegraba que el chico volviera a tratarla como siempre. Ya fuera con insultos o halagos sarcásticos, al menos sabía que para Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto ya no le era tan indiferente como en esos últimos días.

**oOoOoOo**

Fingió seguir jugando con la consola mientras observaba a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, sentado en el pequeño salón que formaba parte de la cocina. Era cuestión de discreción. Debía esperar un par de minutos más y podría abandonar la habitación sin que nadie sospechase el auténtico motivo por el que repentinamente quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Desde siempre había confiado en su autocontrol. La frialdad y la calma en los peores momentos le habían llevado a ello, y sólo en contadas ocasiones le había fallado. Y daba la casualidad que una de esas veces era aquella.

Adelantó al cocho amarillo y se colocó en primera posición, permitiéndose unos segundos para mirar otra vez a Sakura, quien en esos instantes preparaba las verduras para hacer la ensalada. Había sido un iluso al creer que su autocontrol le serviría en esa ocasión.

No sabía que le pasaba con ella. Era una sensación tan extraña que le confundía. Siempre le habían tachado de solitario y reservado, y lo cierto es que nuca se había considerado una persona demasiado sociable. Es más, odiaba estar rodeado de mucha gente. Se sentía amenazado y no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

"_Sobre todo desde aquello_"Pensó, recordando un periodo de su vida que aun no conseguía dejar atrás.

Pero con Sakura todo era diferente. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía relajado, e inconscientemente bajaba la guardia. Quizás por eso, ese autocontrol del que tanto presumía le había fallado.

A veces se reprendía a si mismo cuando se daba cuenta que se había quedado mirándola o cuando le rozaba la mano fingiendo que lo hacía sin querer pero con el único motivo de sentir su suave piel una vez más.

"Idiota" Se reprochó, enfadado "Deja de pensar en esas _gilipolleces"_

Era entonces, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que le decía alguna grosería o, simplemente, abandonaba la habitación.

Fue al darse cuenta que su autocontrol no le ayudaría esa vez, cuando decidió que lo mejor sería evitarla. Algo difícil, pero no imposible. No le hablaría, no la miraría, no pensaría en ella…

Ante tal posibilidad, su propio subconsciente estalló en sonoras carcajadas. ¿No pensar en ella? Incluso a él le parecía ridículo. Sobretodo, porque desde que se lo había propuesto no había dejado de hacer otra cosa.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así? No lo sabía, y lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía realmente. Conocía esa sensación porque ya la había vivido una vez, pero se negada a creer que fuera lo mismo. No en tan poco tiempo, no después de _eso_… Estaba confundido, si que lo estaba.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma tan tranquila y rítmica que le parecía irreal que tan sólo hacía unas horas el corazón hubiese estado a punto de salírsele del pecho. Recordaba el miedo que había sentido al ver ese coche acercarse a Sakura a toda velocidad, y eso le asustó más que el propio hecho en si. Quizás, porque durante las milésimas de segundo en las que había tardado en apartar a Sakura del medio, se había vuelto a ver a él mismo con apenas quince años, rodeado de luces rojas, amarillas y azueles en un tormentoso día de lluvia.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión dominó su pecho durante unos minutos. ¿Es qué nunca lograría superarlo? Una sarcástica pero triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro. No, nunca lo haría. No al menos mientras el peso de la culpa recayese sobre sus hombros desde que se levantaba por las mañana hasta que se acostaba por la noche.

"_Además…_"Recordó, con un extraño brillo en la mirada "_ÉL nunca me dejaría hacerlo_"

Sin embargo, no sabía si quería después de todo. El recuerdo y los remordimientos eran su castigo. Debía aceptarlo, y lo aceptaba.

Miró una vez más a Sakura y suspiró. Por eso debía sacarse a esa aniñada chica de la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en ella, dejar de preocuparse por su bienestar. Para eso estaba Hiiragizawa. Él sólo era un invitado en esa casa. Un invitado y nada más.

"_A partir de ahora nada de estupideces_" Determinó, con una mirada desafiante "_Hay que acabar con la enfermedad de raíz" _

-Desde ahora cada uno por su lado-Murmuró, guardando la partida- No me importa lo que haga o le pase. Por mí, como si se tira por un puente.

Pero una repentina exclamación de dolor le sacó de sus reflexiones. Con los ojos cristalinos y muy adolorida, la joven Kinomoto dejó caer al suelo el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando la ensalada.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó el chico preocupado, obligándola a poner el dedo que sangraba bajo el agua-¿Te duele mucho?

-No, no te preocupes-Contestó, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

El joven Li la miró fijamente y durante varios segundos mantuvo el contacto visual, hasta que se obligó a apartar la mirada, sonrojado.

"_Mierda_" Se reprendió, enfadado" ¡_Que se suponía que me daba igual que se tirase por un puente!"_

Pero no que se cortase con un cuchillo de más de cinco centímetros de hoja, al parecer. Y es que, impulsivamente, nada más oír gritar a Sakura, había saltado por encima del sofá y había corrido hacía ella. Sí, ese era el autocontrol del que tanto presumía.

-Vaya, menudo salto has pegado-Comentó Sakura, impresionada- Tienes mucha agilidad. ¿Por qué no te has apuntado a ninguna actividad deportiva?

-Porque no me apetece-Contestó, con cierta aspereza- Y si he saltado sólo ha sido porque me has asustado. Eres tan gritona…

-¡Yo no soy gritona! –Exclamó Sakura ofendida, golpeándole en el brazo con la mano herida- ¡Auch!

-Pero mira que eres tonta…-Murmuró, negando con la cabeza- Será mejor que vayas a curarte eso antes de que te desangres. No es que a mí me importe mucho pero…

El joven Li se encogió de hombros y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. ¿Era ella quien había estado deseando que volviese el grosero e impertinente Shaoran Li? Quizás hubiese sido mejor que la siguiese ignorando.

-Ya lo he captado- Contestó la joven Kinomoto, alzando el mentón de forma orgullosa-No te importo lo más mínimo. Pues vale.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la divertida mirada del chico. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral, la castaña se giró.

-Y para que lo sepas, tú a mí tampoco- Añadió de forma altanera- Por mí, como si te tiras por un puente.

Y después de tal declaración abandonó la habitación dejando al chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tirarme por un puente?-Repitió, divertido- Qué casualidad.

Y es que si la chica hubiese dicho esas palabras con el mismo sentido que las había dicho él minutos antes, posiblemente hubiesen significado otra cosa. Porque Sakura se equivocaba. Ella si que le importaba, no demasiado pero al menos un poquito. Y quizás por eso en esos instantes sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho. Porque las palabras de la joven Kinomoto sólo tenían un sentido y era el literal. Él no le importaba. Podían llevarse medianamente bien y tenerle cierta simpatía, pero nada más. Para Sakura él no era más que ese invitado que su padre le había impuesto tres meses atrás. '_Sólo y únicamente eso'_ Se recordó.

El joven Li recogió el cuchillo y lo dejó en el fregadero antes de apoyarse en el encimera, pensativo. Si, debía admitir que ella le importaba. ¿Pero en que sentido? ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto que el único chico que le importase a Sakura fuese Eriol Hiiragizawa y no él?

**oOoOoOo**

Extendió el brazo y cogió la toalla con la que pensaba secarse el cuerpo. El cuarto de baño estaba caldeado y olía a las hierbas aromáticas que había puesto minutos antes de meterse en la bañera.

Rodeó su cuerpo húmedo con la toalla y se secó el cabello con otra un poco más pequeña. Había necesitado un baño como ese desde hacía días, pero no había sido hasta esa tarde que había tomado la determinación de abrir el grifo y dejar correr el agua.

Había estado cerca de una hora, el tiempo que necesitaba para relajarse y reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora.

La conversación con Sakura esa mañana la había confundido aun más. Ya no sabía que debía hacer. Pensaba que si Eriol salía con la joven Kinomoto se acabarían todos sus problemas. Creía que eso sería suficiente para que Sakura estuviese feliz, pero se equivocaba. Esa mañana, cuando la castaña le había abierto su corazón entre lágrimas, se había dado cuenta que eso no era suficiente.

Se había equivocado. Sakura no quería que el joven Hiiragizawa saliese con ella, sino que correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Y eso era algo en lo que ella ya no podía intervenir. No podía pedirle a Eriol que la quisiese, era imposible además de injusto, y ya había sido demasiado egoísta con el chico.

-Eriol…

Limpió con la mano el vaho que había impregnado el espejo del cuarto de baño y se miró en el, abatida. Había cometido tantos errores en tan poco tiempo que ya no sabía que hacer para repáralos. Quería estar con Eriol, pero tan poco quería perder a Sakura.

Los ojos verdes y enrojecidos de su amiga se formaron en su mente durante unos instantes, antes de mostrar otros azules que ella conocía tan bien.

No sólo había hecho daño a Sakura, también a Eriol y a ella misma. Había intentado hacer lo mejor para todos y sólo les había perjudicado. Pero especialmente a Eriol. Ahora se daba cuenta. Le había arrastrado con ella olvidándose de sus sentimientos. Él le había dicho muchas veces que se equivocaba, que no estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero no había querido escucharle. No había querido escuchar que si la seguía era únicamente porque la quería, sólo por eso. Y ella no había tenido otra forma de corresponderle su amor que involucrándole en ese lío. Y ahora se arrepentía, nadie sabía cuanto.

-Si pudiera ir atrás en el tiempo no actuaría de esta forma-Murmuró, poniéndose el camisón de dormir- Si pudiese ir atrás en el tiempo…

Posiblemente si pudiese ir atrás en el tiempo le habría confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura. Le habría pedido que entendiese por favor que Eriol y ella se querían, pero que tampoco quería perder a su mejor amiga por eso. Lo más probable es que Sakura la hubiese entendido, pero en su momento estaba tan confundida que no se había atrevido a decirle nada. Después de todo Sakura había sido la primera en confesarle que se sentía atraída por Eriol.

"_Pero yo ya le quería desde hacia tiempo_" Recordó, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro "_Quizás, si le hubiese dicho a ella lo que sentía por Eriol nada más darme cuenta, no habría pasado esto" _

Pero era tan reservada con sus sentimientos que no había sido capaz tampoco de eso. Y ahora las cosas se habían complicado. No, ella las había complicado. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Este asunto se le había ido de las manos y debía tomar medidas cuanto antes.

-Mañana hablaré con Eriol.-Sentenció con determinación- Y después con Sakura

Debía arreglar las cosas. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

**oOoOoOo**

Vio como Tsujiai le sonreía mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia él. La verdad es que no sabía a que había venido, o sí lo sabía y precisamente por eso estaba tan molesta.

Ella se había acercado a la mesa de Tomoyo durante el cambio de clase y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver entrar en su aula a la presidenta del grupo de estudiantes. Pero sobre todo cundo al hacerlo se había dirigido directamente a la mesa de Shaoran Li. Claro que ella no era la única sorprendida. El resto de sus compañeros se habían reunido en pequeños grupos y les observaban entre sonrisas maliciosas y murmullos mal disimulados.

-Pensaba que Li la había rechazado- Admitió Chiharu al acercarse a ellas-Pero según he oído no es la primera vez que les ven hablando juntos.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó la castaña, intentando disimular su interés.

-Eso parece-Contestó la chica, mirando a la pareja con curiosidad- Claro que ahora que lo pienso la rechazó porque tenía novia ¿Habrá roto con ella?

La joven Kinomoto miró a Chiharu con cierta sorpresa. Con todo lo ocurrido en el callejón semanas atrás y su confesión a Eriol, se le había olvidado ese detalle.¿Tendría novia? Cuando se lo había preguntado al chino, no se lo había aclarado. Y si no la tenía, ¿Qué hacía sonriéndole a esa chica?

No supo porque, pero la misma molestia que había sentido el día que se lo habían dicho por primera vez, volvió a dominarla. Tuviese novia o no, la sola idea de que fuese cierto o el simple hecho de que le gustase Tsujiai la irritaba. No sabía porque se sentía así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Tomoyo, extrañada.

-¿Eh? Si, claro-Contestó, un poco sonrojada- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

La castaña le sonrió pero Tomoyo no pareció quedarse satisfecha. Y es que el hecho de que estuviese fulminando con la mirada a Shaoran y a su acompañante podía resultar preocupante. Especialmente en alguien que solía tener tan buen carácter como ella.

-Sakura, tú podrías preguntárselo-Pidió la joven Mihara de forma casual- Sois amigos ¿No?

-Conocidos- Aclaró, chasqueando la lengua- Además, a mí no me importa lo que haga con sus ligues. ¡Por mí como si quiere tener veinte novias aquí y otras veinte en China! ¡No me importa!

Lo había dicho con tanto ímpetu y en voz tan alta que muchos de sus compañeros se habían girado para mirarla, incluido Shaoran. El chico, que al igual que el resto había relacionado China con el único alumno que había en la clase que era de allí, frunció el entrecejo y sonrió cuando Tsujiai volvió a captar su atención.

-De todas formas ya lo hice en su momento-Admitió, intentando no encontrarse con las miradas de sus amigas- Y no quiso decirme nada.

-Si es que en el fondo a vosotras también os carcome la curiosidad- Bromeó Chiharu con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-En absoluto- Negó la castaña con terquedad- Y ahora me voy a ver a mi novio, antes de que digas otra tontería.

La joven Kinomoto le sacó la lengua antes de alejarse, dejando a sus dos amigas entre carcajadas. Pero nada más girarse la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció. Y es que no eran tonterías, al igual que tampoco era simple curiosidad lo que había en ella. No entendía por que, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que Li estuviese tan "amigable" con otra chica que no fuera ella. Especialmente porque Shaoran solía rehuir a todas las chicas que se le acercaban con intenciones poco decorosas.

"_Y está claro que Tsujiai no le está pidiendo los apuntes_" Pensó, sarcástica.

¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto? Es más, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba engañando a Eriol comportándose de esa forma?

-Sakura-Saludó Eriol, dedicándole una sonrisa-Por fin alguien inteligente entre tanto idiota.

Sus amigos protestaron y él y Sakura sonrieron. No sabía ni como había llegado hasta allí. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de ello hasta que el joven Hiiragizawa le habló.

Sin embargo, pese a que contestaba con asentimientos de cabeza y sonrisas, era evidente que estaba más pendiente de Shaoran y Tsujiai que de la propia conversación. No podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando en la dirección en la que se encontraba el chino y la chica, y fue en una de esas fugaces miradas que se encontró con los ojos marrones del joven Li.

Tensa y sonrojada, apartó la mirada y río como hacia los demás de un comentario hecho por Yamazaki y del que ella ni si quiera se había enterado. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sintió que, definitivamente, algo no iba bien. Porque no era normal sentir con una simple mirada esa extraña sensación que todavía Eriol no le había hecho sentir.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_

**oOoOoOo**

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando Sakura le dio la espalda intentando disimular lo evidente. Sus ojos verdes centellearon cuando se cruzó con su mirada, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ser descubierta observándole. Se había puesto nerviosa, y no se molestó en disimular que le hacia gracia eso. Al igual que tampoco quería disimular que le gustaba verla en esa situación. No entendía porque reaccionaba así, pero fuese cual fuese el motivo valía la pena con tal de verla sonrojada. Y es que así estaba incluso más guapa de lo normal.

"_¿Guapa?"_ Cuestionó sorprendido por haber pensado tal cosa" _Sí, bueno, es cierto_"

¿Para que negar lo evidente? Después de una noche entera dándole vueltas en la cama, había conseguido asumir que había algo en ella que captaba su interés. Sakura no era como las otras chicas, era distinta y eso le gustaba. Claro que decir que le gustaban ciertas cosas de la castaña no quería decir que le gustase la joven Kinomoto en sí. Además, él ya había tenido suficientes problemas con las chicas para toda una eternidad. No quería salir con nadie de ese sexo, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Ni si quiera Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Shao? ¿Shao? ¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Tsujiai, un poco molesta por la poca atención que parecía prestarle su acompañante- ¿Seguro que tienes algo que hacer ese día?

-Segurísimo-Mintió, dejando de mirar a cierta castaña para centra su atención en la chica que había frente a él.

Francamente Hinako Tsujiai era toda belleza y curvas. Alta y esbelta, tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro, además de unos ojos azules tan intensos que parecían hechizarte nada más cruzarte con ellos. Nombrada Presidenta de los Estudiantes por tercer año consecutivo, era la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras y el deseo frustrado de gran parte del sector masculino. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y quizás por eso le había sorprendido tanto que el joven Li la ignorase de esa manera.

"_Lo mismo que el día en el que le conocí_" Recordó la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Claro que la sorpresa fue mayor cuando después de declarársele la rechazó. Jamás la habían rechazado, al menos que ella recordarse, y lo cierto es que, en vez de enfurecerla, le había hecho ilusión. Por fin un chico que no babeaba por ella. Lo sentía por la novia pero estaba claro que ese chico debía ser suyo costase lo que costase. No por nada estaba allí, perdiendo el tiempo, sólo para lograr convencerle de que la acompañase al nuevo parque de atracciones de la zona.

-¿Y no podrías aplazar ese asunto para otro día?-Insistió, mirándole con una sonrisa inocente- Es la inauguración y todo está a mitad de precio.

-No, de verdad que te lo agradezco- Suspiró, intentando no sonar demasiado grosero- Pero no puedo aplazarlo, lo siento.

El joven Li se pasó una mano por el cabello y echó otra rápida mirada hacia Sakura. ¿Por qué las chicas tenían que ser tan pesadas? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que estaba intentando darle esquinazo? Como siguiese insistiendo le soltaría alguno de esos comentarios ácidos de su propia cosecha y así seguro que le dejaría en paz de una vez por todas.

"_Claro que eso supondría una muerte casi instantánea_" Razonó.

Y es que la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían idiotas cuando se trataba de Hinako Tsujiai. Incuso el propio Eriol se había quedado prendado un tiempo atrás de la belleza de la Presidenta. Y si, no iba a negar que la chica no estaba nada mal, pero tampoco era para tanto. Por lo que a él respectaba, no le interesaba en absoluto. Era demasiado perfecta y sosegada. Siempre solía mantener la compostura y nada en ella parecía ser improvisado o espontáneo. No como Sakura que era la espontaneidad en persona.

El joven Li se recriminó a si mismo al darse cuenta que de nuevo había dejado que Sakura se colase en sus pensamientos. Últimamente todo lo que hacía o pensaba parecía estar relacionado con ella y comenzaba a irritarle. Ya no bastaba con que Sakura no le dejase tranquilo ni en el instituto, ni en la casa sino que encima ahora aprovechaba que estaba con la guardia baja para colarse en sus pensamientos. Y eso ya no era jugar limpio.

-Esta bien- Se resignó Hinako, acercando su rostro al de él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro- Pero la próxima vez no te libras.

Y tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la habitación ante la atenta mirada del resto. Especialmente la de cierta castaña, que había observado todo a unos metros de ellos y no parecía en absoluto satisfecha con lo ocurrido.

El joven Li, indiferente ante lo ocurrido, ladeó la cabeza y la miró. De nuevo volvió a encontrarse con la única cosa que parecía alterarle. Unos ojos verdes que le observaban con un extraño brillo en la mirada que él no supo interpretar.

Con el ceño fruncido mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que algunos de sus compañeros se interpusieron al rodear su pupitre y el de la propia Sakura. Eriol, Yamazaki y algunos más le palmearon la espalda felicitándole por su nuevo ligue-después de todo era el único chico que había conseguido captar el interés de Tsujiai- pero Shaoran no les prestó atención. Pera él gustarle a Hinako no era un reto. Para Shaoran Li, el único reto era comprender que le pasaba con la chica que dormía en la habitación de en frente.

**oOoOoOo**

Con la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano, siguió al profesor con la mirada intentando no dormirse. Las clases de inglés le resultaban realmente aburridas. No sabía si era por su dominio con el idioma o porque la voz de la profesora era bastante monótona, pero como tardase un poco más en sonar la sirena se quedaría dormido.

Un pequeño papel calló sobre su mesa, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió con curiosidad y recorrió la clase con discreción en busca del culpable. Unos bonitos ojos amatista se encontraron con los suyos, pero Tomoyo no tardó en romper el contacto visual.

El joven Hiiragizawa volvió a enderezarse sobre la silla y desenvolvió el papel con cuidado de que tanto su profesora como su compañero de mesa no se percatase de ello.

_Nos vemos en la biblioteca durante el descanso._

_Es urgente._

Eriol frunció el ceño desconcertado y buscó de nuevo la mirada de la joven antes de asentir. _Es urgente. _¿Qué habría pasado?

Diez minutos después se encontraba de camino a la enorme biblioteca del instituto. Era un pequeño edificio viejo cura fachada estaba recubierta de espesa hiedra. Era un lugar cálido en invierno y fresco en verano, pero quizás por el simple hecho de lo que representaba, muy poca gente iba allí. Sobre todo si era durante un descanso.

Abrió la puerta de madera produciendo un molesto chirrido, y nada más poner un solo pie en el suelo pavimentado se encontró rodeado de altas estanterías llenas de libros.

Saludo a la bibliotecaria con la cabeza y siguió caminando entre las estanterías. Aunque en la nota no había especificado nada él sabía donde tenía que ir. Después de todo, antes de comenzar a salir con Sakura, no era la primera vez que quedaban en ese solitario lugar.

-¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?-Preguntó Eriol como saludo. La joven Daidôji negó con la cabeza- ¿Y Sakura?

-Se ha quedado hablando con las animadoras-Explicó, alzando la mirada por primera vez- Tenían que acordar la hora a la que se reunirían esta tarde para el entrenamiento.

El joven Hiiragizawa asintió y Tomoyo volvió a apartar la mirada. Le había citado ella, pero ahora no se atrevía a decirle nada. Estaba avergonzada y temía encontrar su rechazo.

Eriol se apoyó en la estantería y recorrió con la mirada los libros que había en la de en frente. No sabía lo que la chica quería decirle pero no iba a presionarla. Fuera lo que fuera debía ser importante, porque Tomoyo rara vez se ponía nerviosa.

-Khay lo sabe- Dijo repentinamente, buscando la mirada del chico- Sabe lo de Sakura.

El joven Hiiragizawa giró la cabeza con brusquedad y la miró. Parecía sorprendido, pero a la vez severo y furioso.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo dije ayer, lo siento- Se disculpó, con los ojos cristalinos- Se que no debería haberlo hecho pero…

-¿Estás saliendo con él?-La interrumpió con sequedad- ¿Te gusta Serizawa?

-¿Cómo?-Contestó, sorprendiéndose esta vez ella- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?

El joven Hiiragizawa se hecho a reír y Tomoyo le miró sin entender. Por mucho que estuviesen al final de la biblioteca si seguían hablando tan alto les echarían.

-¿Cómo puedo?-Repitió, sarcástico- ¡Os pasáis todo el día juntos! Siempre te está abrazando y haciendo tonterías ¡Y tú no pareces quejarte!

-Eso no es cierto- Contestó, un poco dolida por sus palabras- Es verdad que Khay puede ser demasiado cariñoso pero eso no quiere decir que yo no le parase si intentase sobrepasarse. ¡Pero eso es algo que Khay no haría jamás!

-¿Y que me dices de cómo os encontré ayer en clase?-Preguntó, alterado- ¡¿Eso no es sobrepasarse?! ¿O es que a caso tú querías?

-¡Basta ya!-Exigió, seria- Tenía algo muy importante que decirte, pero ya te estás pasando. Será mejor que hablemos cuando vuelvas a recuperar el sentido común.

La joven Daidôji se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero Eriol la agarró de la muñeca, reteniéndola. Sin saber muy bien como, en unos segundos se vio rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Eriol que la acogió en un desesperado abrazo.

-Perdóname-Se disculpó en un murmullo apenas audible- Pero me pone enfermo verte cerca de ese tipo. Intento no demostrarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Eriol…

-La sola idea de pensar que puedes irte con otro me llena de celos- Confesó, separándose un poco de ella para observarla- Te quiero, te quiero demasiado para soportarlo.

La mirada azulada de él se encontró con la amatista de ella, que brillaba centellante. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus cálidas respiraciones se fusionaban.

Sin romper el contacto visual el joven Hiiragizawa le colocó un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja mientras que la otra mano la situaba en su nuca.

-Se que suena egoísta…-Sonrió-… pero sólo te quiero para mí.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, cerraron los ojos y lentamente fueron acortando la distancia que les separaba. Sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso que no tardó en cargarse de pasión y anhelo. Tomoyo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él volvía a estrecharla, pero esta vez por la cintura.

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que se habían besado? Había pasado tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Pero lo habían necesitado tanto… Ese beso demostraba mejor que nada como se sentía. Había tantos sentimientos en el que podía resultar hasta contradictorio, pero en esos instantes nada importaba. Ni Sakura, ni Khay… sólo ellos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

La voz fría y furiosa de Shaoran les sacó de sus pensamientos. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y lo primero que se encontraron al hacerlo fueron unos ojos marrones que les observaban con ira, determinación y rencor.

Lo que tenía que ocurrir había pasado. Les habían descubierto. Y por la mirada del joven Li ambos supieron que nada de lo que dijeran serviría. Ya no había marcha atrás y era cuestión de tiempo de que Sakura también lo supiese.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien Antes que nada quería daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo con la operación de mi madre, me complace decir que ha salido todo muy bien y que por fin está en casa recuperándose! Vamos, con sólo deciros que ya se está quejando de la "leonera" que es mi cuarto según ella jajajaja. De verdad que muchísimas gracias, no puedo negar que estaba intranquila con la simple idea de oír hablar de un bisturí jejeje. Así que ahora que mi vida parece estabilizarse de nuevo, procuraré publicar con mucha más continuidad que estas últimas veces ¡Os prometo que lo intentaré!**

**Pero hablando sobre este capítulo… ¿Por donde empezar? ¿Qué me decís de Shaoran y Sakura? Entre uno que es demasiado orgulloso y arrogante para admitir que le gusta la chica y otra que es demasiado despistada para ello, me voy a volver loca. Especialmente con la parición de esta tal Tsujiai, que se une al quinteto jajaja. Porque está claro que se va a meter en medio del chico "autocontrol" y la chica "tengo novio pero no quiero que Li se acerque a ninguna otra chica". Vale, quizás Sakura no lo sepa todavía pero Tsujiai es una rival y con todas las letras jajaja.**

**Por otra parte encontramos a Eriol/Tomoyo/Khay, un trío un tanto extraño ¿No os parece? Pero francamente, me encanta como se molestan entre ellos los dos chicos y la pobre Tomoyo en medio. ¡Cómo si no tuviese bastantes problemas con el asunto de Sakura como para que encima estén los dos chicos peleándose por ella! Se que Khay no ha salido demasiado en este capítulo, pero ya le veremos en acción más adelante. Por ahora sabemos que a Eriol no le hace ninguna gracia la particular forma que tiene Khay de "pasar lista" y estos celos le han llevado a cometer una imprudencia: Besar a Tomoyo, quien por cierto se había decidido a contarle todo a Sakura ¡Por fin! Pero como yo soy mala, malísima (jejejeje) Shaoran ha tenido que pillarles y no parece que le haya hecho mucha gracia ¿Vosotros que creeis? Es más, ¿Qué creeis que pasará ahora que Shaoran ha pillado a Eriol y a Tomoyo con las manos en la masa? ¡Os lo dejo como deberes! Jejejeje.**

**En fin, un beso muy grande y de nuevo gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. De verdad que sin vosotros la historia no seguiría adelante por lo que muchas gracias por animarme a escribirla. Hasta pronto!!**

**IMPORTANTE: **** Normalmente ahora tendrían que venir la ****contestación ****a mis dosis de felicidad (léase ****reviews**** XD ) pero me ha llegado un review en el que me informaba que las contestaciones a los mismos estaban prohibidas si era dentro del mismo capítulo, así que debía ponerlo ****en mi Profile****. Lo cierto es que yo no lo sabía, pero como son las reglas de la página ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Habrá que cumplirlas . Por eso a partir de ahora encontraréis las contestaciones en mi Profile y las cambiaré por las del siguiente capítulo conforme actualice. De verdad que siento mucho las molestias, pero las reglas son las reglas jejeje. Un beso y**** hasta pronto**


	8. Tormenta en mi Corazón

8

**8. Tormenta en mi corazón.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para coger uno de los libros que su profesora de japonés le había "recomendado". Aun tenía en su mente la voz chillona de la mujer recriminándole por haber aprobado el examen por los pelos. Y es que, además de que la asignatura no era su fuerte, odiaba a esa vieja bruja de rostro arrugado y ojos saltones. Siempre sentía sus ojos azulados fijos en él y no había clase que no le llamase la atención por distintos motivos injustificados, cada uno más absurdo que el anterior. Pero eso no significaba que se tomase la asignatura a la ligera. Así que si quería tener una nota medianamente decente en el boletín, debía leerse ese dichoso libro de quinientas páginas que la mujer le aseguró que encontraría en la biblioteca.

Empujo la envejecida puerta de madera produciendo un molesto chirrido y entro en el majestoso edificio lleno de estanterías y libros.

Se acercó ala bibliotecaria y le preguntó por el libro que buscaba. La mujer señaló hacia la zona más apartada de la enorme habitación y tras darle unas escuetas referencias, el joven Li se dirigió hacia allí no sin antes darle las gracias con un gesto de cabeza.

Con el mismo aire desinteresado de siempre, pasó una estantería tras otra deteniéndose en una de las últimas, exactamente la que la bibliotecaria le había indicado. Pasó su mirada por el dorso de cada uno de los libros que había en las numerosas estanterías e hizo el ademán de coger uno de ellos de cubierta azulada y casi tan viejo como la misma profesora. Pero unas voces en una de las estanterías contiguas captó su interés. Él no pecaba precisamente de cotilla, al contrario, le interesaba muy poco los asuntos ajenos, pero estaban hablando tan alto que no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por que hubiesen roto la tranquilidad del lugar. Una tranquilidad que por cierto él necesitaba.

-¿Y que me dices de cómo os encontré ayer en clase?-Cuestionó quien, por la voz, debía de ser claramente un chico- ¡¿Eso no es sobrepasarse?! ¿O es que a caso tú querías?

-¡Basta ya!-Exigió esta vez una voz femenina - Tenía algo muy importante que decirte, pero ya te estás pasando. Será mejor que hablemos cuando vuelvas a recuperar el sentido común.

Después de tales declaraciones volvió el silencio, un silencio sólo roto por unos lejanos murmullos que Shaoran no logró distinguir.

Con el entrecejo fruncido cogió el libro de tapa azulada e intentó ignorar lo ocurrido. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, esas voces le resultaban conocidas. Claro que, entre tanta alteración, no podía asegurar que se tratase de ellos. Además, ¿Qué harían esos dos en una biblioteca durante el descanso y encima discutiendo? Sin contar con que se trataban con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto.

"_Bueno, sean ellos o no, ese no es mi problema_" Sentenció, dispuesto a alejarse de allí sin ser visto.

Pero nada más dar un par de pasos se detuvo. Seguía inquieto y era inútil no admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad. ¿Realmente serían ellos?

Balanceó el libro que tenía en la mano y suspiró. Él solo había ido a por ese dichoso libro, nada más. Pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la última estantería, lugar de donde provenían las voces.

El único motivo por el que había pisado la biblioteca había sido por tas exigencias de la profesora. Había ido a por el libro que le ayudaría a subir la media en japonés. Pero lo que jamás imaginó encontrarse en ese lugar era aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y no supo como reaccionar. Frente a él y ajenos a su presencia, Eriol y Tomoyo se deshacían en caricias y besos. Los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de él mientras que el joven Hiiragizawa la sujetaba por la cintura.

La indignación que sintió en esos momentos sería imposible transmitir con palabras. Su cuerpo se había tensado y, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que ira, determinación y rencor.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Su voz sonó fría y con un deje de furia que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió. Los dos jóvenes se separaron sorprendidos y Shaoran pudo leer en sus ojos el temor y la vergüenza que sentían.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Repitió, apretando los puños- ¡Contestad!

Las miradas de Eriol y Tomoyo se cruzaron, la de esta última desesperada. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber muy bien que decir y eso sólo consiguió enfadar mucho al chino.

-Li, esto… esto no es lo que parece- Explicó, acercándose un poco más a él-Bueno sí, pero tiene una explicación.

El joven Hiiragizawa miró de nuevo a la chica, quien parecía estar al borde del llanto. Francamente, si fuese por él, le admitiría lo ocurrido a Shaoran y se lo contaría a Sakura antes de que acabase el descanso. Pero no quería hacer nada que pudiese afectar a Tomoyo, por lo que debía buscar una buena excusa que justificase ese pequeño desliz por su parte.

-¿A sí? –Dudó el chino, sarcástico- ¿Cuál si se puede saber?

Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los de él y Eriol tuvo exactamente la misma sensación que si hubiese sido atravesado por cientos de cuchillos. Trago saliva. Su mente trabajaba todo lo rápido que podía, pero no tardó en desistir.

Era inútil, no había explicación posible salvo la verdad. Y esa no era una posibilidad.

-Ya.

El joven Li sonrió con ironía y se giró dispuesto a marcharse. Pero cuando tan sólo se había alejado unos metros, Eriol le agarró del brazo obligándole a detenerse.

-Suéltame-Ordenó, amenazante.

-No le digas nada a Sakura, por favor-Rogó, soltando su brazo lentamente- Si Sakura se entera lo va a pasar muy mal, y Tomoyo…

-¿Aun tienes el valor de pedirme eso?-Cuestionó aun dándole la espalda y apretando los puños con fuerza- ¿Quieres que ahora me crea que ella te importa?

La oleada de furia que había intentando contener, recorrió todo su cuerpo apoderándose completamente de él. Dejándose llevar por la ira, le dio un puñetazo en la cara partiéndole el labio inferior para después agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y acorralarlo contra una estantería.

-¡No me digas que te importa!-Exclamó manteniendo el contacto visual con Eriol- Eres un _cabrón_ Hiiragizawa y no creas que voy a ayudaros a seguir engañándola.

Sin ningún miramiento y con la mayor brusquedad posible, le soltó y le dio la espalda, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Estaba alterado y le estaba costando mucho controlarse.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le retó, acercándose a él- ¡¿No dices nada?!

-¡Li, por favor!-Exclamó Tomoyo suplicante, quien se había acercado hasta ellos.

-¡Tú cállate!-Ordenó Shaoran, mirándola con desprecio- Eres su mejor amiga ¡¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto?!

Pero esta vez el joven Hiiragizawa no se quedó pasivo. Podía soportar que le gritasen e insultasen a él, pero no iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con Tomoyo.

-Con ella no te metas-Le exigió, agarrándole de nuevo del brazo y ejerciendo presión- Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo a mí. Pero a ella déjala en paz.

El joven Li le miró sorprendido, pero no tardó en mostrar una cínica sonrisa. Eriol se había interpuesto entre Tomoyo y Shaoran, como protegiéndola y ese gesto sólo consiguió indignar mucho más al castaño.

-¡Eso, protégela!-Exclamó, con fingida diversión. Pero su mirada no tardó en volverse desafiante- Pero recuerda que Sakura también tiene a alguien que la defienda, aunque esa debería ser tu obligación.

-Nosotros nunca hemos querido hacerle daño-Aseguró Eriol, con la misma seriedad del chico- Aunque no te lo creas, ella es muy importante para los dos.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada sarcástica antes de hacerle una llave de judo al chico, que le hizo caer al suelo. El joven Li se puso de rodillas a su lado y, tras darle un fuerte puñetazo al suelo muy cerca de la cara del moreno, volvió a hablar:

-No me hagas reír-Bramó, amenazante- No me importa lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer, pero como os volváis a acercar a Sakura os las veréis conmigo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó la bibliotecaria, quien se había acercando hasta allí guiada por el escándalo.

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes contestó y la bibliotecaria siguió mirándolos con suspicacia. Shaoran, que parecía más calmado que al principio, se reincorporó y, tras coger el libro que había dejado caer al suelo minutos antes, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La joven Daidôji miró unos instantes a Eriol y, tras asegurarse que estaba bien, siguió a Shaoran hasta la salida.

-¡Espera Li!-Pidió, agitada- ¡Espera, por favor!

El aludido no le hizo caso y siguió andando. Pero antes de que pudiese salir de la biblioteca, Tomoyo lo interceptó colocándose delante de la puerta para impedir que pudiera salir.

-Se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero por favor escúchame- Suplicó, mirándole con los ojos brillantes- Aunque no me creas, te aseguro que esto tiene una explicación y estoy dispuesta a dársela a Sakura. –Continuó- Soy consciente que no me perdonará por lo que he hecho, pero quiero intentarlo. A veces las personas nos equivocamos. Nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos y nos olvidamos de los de los demás. De verdad quiero a Sakura, es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría perderla por un error. Por favor-Insistió-Dame unas horas, unas horas nada más.

El joven Li la miró, serio y sin dar la menor muestra de compasión. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada y las palabras de esa chica le habían recordado a él años atrás. Si, todos cometíamos errores y era imposible repararlos si no nos daban la oportunidad. Exactamente como le pasó a él.

-Tienes hasta las doce de la noche, medio día-Accedió, empleando el mismo tono frío de antes- Si en ese tiempo no le dices nada, entonces lo haré yo.

La joven Daidôji suspiró y, tras hacerse a un lado, Shaoran abandonó la biblioteca dejando a Tomoyo sumida en sus pensamientos.

**oOoOoOo**

Entró a la clase y buscó a su novio y a su mejor amiga con la mirada. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Ya había sonado la sirena que anunciaba el final del descanso y el profesor no tardaría en llegar.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró hacia los lados, pero lo único que vio fue a Shaoran y a la Presidenta de los Estudiantes hablando frente a las taquillas, otra vez. La misma sensación que había tenido al verlos juntos horas antes, volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sin quererlo Eriol y Tomoyo pasaron a un segundo plano. Lo único que parecía importante en ese momento eran ellos tres.

Vio como la joven Tsujiai se enrollaba un mechón de su largo cabello en el dedo de forma coqueta, mientras él le hacía un comentario que causó que ella estallase en sonoras carcajadas.

Sakura frunció en entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué era aquello tan divertido que le había dicho? ¿Y por qué parecían llevarse tan bien? Durante unos segundos de insensatez, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ser Hinako Tsujiai para poder, simplemente, reír así en compañía de Shaoran. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué Li no se podía llevar tan bien con ella como con Hinako?

-Sakura-Saludó una voz a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos-¿Ha llegado ya el profesor?

-¡Eriol!¡Tomoyo! Os estaba buscando-Sonrió, negando con la cabeza- No, todavía no ha venido.

Pero algo en el rostro del joven Hiiragizawa le hizo borrar la sonrisa del suyo propio. Preocupada y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Sakura se acercó a él con la intención de acariciar la herida a un sangrante del labio de su novio.

-Eriol…-Musitó, mirando sus dedos ahora con u poco de sangre- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Eh? ¿Esto?-Preguntó, tocándose la herida y restándole importancia- Una tontería, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?-Dudó la castaña, mirando a su amiga de forma interrogativa- Deberías desinfectártelo.

-No es para tanto, de verdad.

El joven Hiiragizawa intentó sonreír, pero el dolor sólo le permitió hacer una mueca un tanto extraña.

Shaoran, que acababa de despedirse la Hinako, pasó por su lado y les dedicó una mirada de advertencia que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol supieron interpretar. El tiempo corría y si no querían que las cosas saliesen peor, debían actuar rápido.

-¡Venga, a clase!-Ordenó el profesor, entrando al aula.

-¿Vamos Sakura?-Inquirió Tomoyo, imitando a su profesor.

La joven Kinomoto asintió e hizo el ademán de andar, pero Eriol la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola. Sakura alzó la mirada sorprendida, cruzándose con los azulados ojos de su novio que la observaban con determinación.

-Por favor, espérame después del entrenamiento en las pistas –Pidió, serio- Necesito hablar contigo.

**oOoOoOo**

Había comenzado a anochecer, y el frío viento de los últimos días no tardó en perturbar la habitual calma del lugar.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se abrazó a si misma intentando darse calor. Sentada en las gradas y observando las pistas, la joven Kinomoto temió coger un resfriado.

¿Qué es lo que querría decirle Eriol? Desde que la había citado ahí esa mañana, no podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Tendría que ver con el golpe que se había dado el chico durante el descanso?

-¡Eh Sakura!-Llamó el joven Hiiragizawa desde a bajo de las gradas.

La castaña le saludo con la mano y con cuidado bajó de las gradas hasta él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla e intentó actuar con la alegría de siempre, pero el rostro serio de Eriol confirmó algo que ya sospechaba: esa conversación no iba a ser de su agrado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó, temerosa- Me has dejado muy preocupada esta mañana.

-Sakura yo…-Eriol suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas- Siéntate por favor.

El joven Hiiragizawa señaló la primera fila de las gradas con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Estaba nervioso. ¿Y para qué negarlo? También tenía miedo. Ahora entendía por que a Tomoyo le había costado tanto tomar esa decisión. Saber que después de esa conversación podía perder a una de las personas más importantes para él…

"Tomoyo" Pensó, recordando los ojos amatista de la chica.

Pero los ojos que se encontró al volver a la realidad no fueron los de la joven Daidôji sino los de Sakura. La castaña le miraba con evidente preocupación y Eriol no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya de por si se sentía.

-Sakura, quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más increíbles que conozco- Comenzó, cogiéndole las manos- Eres maravillosa y me alegro ser, por encima de todo, tu amigo.

-Y yo también de ser tu amiga-Aseguró la chica, deshaciéndose de las manos de su novio- ¿Pero por qué me dices estas cosas?

-Porque… -Suspiró, buscando la mirada de la joven- Porque aunque te quiero mucho, no puedo corresponderte de la forma que tú esperas. Sakura hay algo que deberías saber.

Pero la chica ya no podía oír nada más. Sorprendida y dolida, se había reincorporado y miraba al joven Hiiragizawa con los ojos cristalinos. Le dolía el pecho y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó, mirándole de forma acusadora- ¿Cómo que no puedes corresponderme? Tu dijiste que yo…

-Eso es lo que quiero explicarte-La interrumpió, acercándose a ella- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Eres muy importante para mí, pero no en ese sentido.-Añadió, acariciándole la mejilla- Lo siento, se que nunca debería haberte invitado a salir sabiendo esto pero…

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ya sabías que no te gustaba cuando me pediste de salir?-Preguntó, retándole con la mirada- ¡¿Lo sabías y aun así jugaste con mis sentimientos?!

-Sakura…

La joven Kinomoto se separó de él con brusquedad y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una bofetada que hizo que Eriol se tambalease ligeramente.

El chico la miró y ella mantuvo el contacto visual, sería e intentando contener las ganas que tenía de llorar. Se había reído de ella. Su mejor amigo se había reído de ella.

-Bien, me lo merezco-Aceptó Eriol, haciendo otro intento de acercarse a ella- Pero por favor Sakura, déjame que te explique. Te aseguro que en ningún momento quise hacerte daño.

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó, tapándose los oídos- ¡No quiero escucharte!

-Por favor yo…

Eriol hizo el ademán de cogerla de la muñeca pero Sakura le dio un manotazo consiguiendo que el joven Hiiragizawa se alejase un poco más de ella. En cualquier otro momento, la castaña se hubiese dado cuenta del dolor y la culpa que había en los ojos azules del chico. Realmente parecía desorientado, sin saber que hacer, y a la vez desesperado por hacer algo para que esa amistad de tantos años no se perdiese por ese error.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Exclamó Sakura, cogiendo su mochila de deporte y echando a correr hacia la salida- ¡No se cómo has podido hacerme esto!

Y con la mano en el aire, el joven Hiiragizawa la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista en la oscuridad.

**oOoOoOo**

Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Kinomoto en el preciso instante en el que comenzó a chispear. Se había dirigido allí después de abandonar el instituto, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ningunas ganas de entrar. No quería enfrentarse al rostro preocupado de su padre y mucho menos a sus inevitables preguntas. Al igual que tampoco quería encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Shaoran. Especialmente ahora que sabía la buena relación que tenía con Hinako Tsujai y lo mucho que le molestaba que así fuera. No, definitivamente no quería entrar a su casa. ¿Pero donde podía ir ahora?

Fue entonces cuando el amargo sentimiento que había tratado de ignorar durante todo el trayecto, hizo apto de presencia. Le dolía mucho el pecho y las ganas que en esos momentos sintió de llorar fue imposible controlarlas.

Las lágrimas, que se mezclaban con las de las nubes, comenzaron a recorrer su rostro cuando sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos tocaron el suelo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un dolor tan grande. Era tan fuerte la opresión de su pecho que no creyó que pudiera soportarlo. Tenía ganas de gritar, patalear, echar a correr… y fue precisamente esto último lo que hizo para llegar a la casa de los Daidôji.

No fue consciente de que había llegado hasta allí, ni que había tocado el timbre… no hasta que vio el preocupado rostro de la joven Daidôji al abrir ésta la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿Qué…?

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al verse rodeada por los brazos de su amiga, empapada por la lluvia cada vez más intensa. Tomoyo, aun sorprendida y mucho más preocupada, correspondió al abrazo que la joven Kinomoto tanto necesitaba.

Estuvieron abrazadas durante varios minutos, minutos que a Sakura le sirvieron para desahogarse en los cálidos brazos de su mejor amiga. Tomoyo no se movió, tan sólo la dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba su largo y húmedo pelo castaño.

-¿Por qué no pasamos dentro?-Propuso Tomoyo con esa voz sosegada y tranquila propia de ella- Mandaré que nos traigan chocolate caliente.

Sakura se secó el rostro en un gesto instintivo con la manga de la chaqueta antes de asentir lentamente. Cogidas de la mano, entraron en la casa de los Daidôji y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

El calor que irradiaba la casa le hizo percatarse por primera vez de la humedad de sus ropas y un escalofrío general recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Tomoyo la dejó sola en el recibidor el tiempo justo en el que iba a las cocinas a pedir el chocolate, así que no tardaron en encontrarse en la habitación de la joven Daidôji.

A Sakura siempre le había impresionado la habitación de su amiga. En realidad la casa era una maravilla en sí, pero sobre todo esa habitación decorada hasta el último detalle por la misma Tomoyo. Era grande, mucho más grande que la suya propia, y estaba pintada en tonos claros que transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

-Toma, sécate un poco.

La joven Daidôji le dio un par de toallas antes de dirigirse hacia su amplio armario para buscarle algo de ropa seca.

Sakura, que se secaba el cabello con la toalla sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, dejó la toalla a un lado y se sentó sobre la pequeña banqueta que había frente al tocador.

-Tomoyo…-Llamó con voz trémula y apagada- ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir esta noche contigo? No quiero volver a casa.

La aludida, que había sacado unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga, lo volvió a colocar en su sitio para en su lugar sacar un bonito pijama de florecitas.

-Claro que no, tonta-Sonrió, acercándose a ella- Ésta también es tú casa, ya lo sabes.

-Gracias.

Las miradas de las dos chicas se encontraron y la joven Daidôji amplió un poco más la sonrisa, una confianza que no tenía nada que ver con el extraño brillo de sus ojos.

-Venga, cámbiate mientras yo llamo a tú padre-La apremió dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Y en cuanto vuelva me lo cuentas todo ¿Vale?

Sakura asintió un poco más animada y sólo pudo dar gracias para sus adentros por tener una amiga tan buena como ella.

La joven Daidôji cerró la puerta y, apoyada en ella, se deslizo hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo. Sabía que Eriol rompería esa tarde con ella porque él mismo se lo había dicho, al igual que sabía que era su turno de contarle la verdad a su mejor amiga.

"_Por favor, perdóname Sakura" _Suplicó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados "_Nunca quise hacerte daño"_

**oOoOoOo**

Se miró en el espejo que había sobre el tocador y sonrió con tristeza. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. El cabello húmedo y pegado a la cara, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero aunque se veía mal, se sentía mucho peor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Eriol le había hecho eso? Era tan irreal… No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía.

El sonido de un móvil al recibir un mensaje la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró sobresaltada y buscó el móvil de su amiga por la habitación.

Estaba sobre la mesita de noche y la luz azulada del teléfono, que se había encendidazo al recibir el mensaje, volvió a apagarse unos segundos después.

Miró hacia la puerta y suspiró. Tomoyo aun debía de estar hablando con su padre o quizás estaría en las cocinas pidiendo algo para cenar. En cuanto volviese se lo diría.

Pero la luz del móvil volvió a encenderse estaba vez acompañada por una musiquilla. Dudosa, corrió hacia la mesita de noche y extendió la mano para cogerlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la musiquilla se detuvo.

"_Será una llamada perdida_" Dedujo, cogiendo el móvil para comprobar quien la había llamado.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando leyó el nombre de Eriol en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono. ¿Para qué habría llamado a Tomoyo? Posiblemente para intentar convencer a la morena de que intercediese por él ante ella. Si, era lo más probable.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la puerta. ¿Tardaría Tomoyo mucho en volver? ¿Estaría demasiado mal leer el mensaje? Después de todo lo más probable es que hablase sobre ella. Además, la joven Daidôji y ella siempre se habían contado todo y si no lo leía por si misma, la morena se lo iba a acabar contando.

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta y seguidamente a la pantalla del móvil. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba Eriol de todo aquello. Aun albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido.

-Abrir…

_Lo siento Tomoyo, pero las cosas se han torcido._

_Sakura no ha querido escucharme. Creo que va a ir a tu casa._

_Habla con ella y cuéntaselo todo. Suerte._

_Te quiero, Princesa._

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, desconcertada._ Te quiero, Princesa._ ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Desesperada, buscó en el menú el buzón de entrada y comprobó con sorpresa y cierto dolor como la mayoría de ellos eran de Eriol.

-Eriol, Eriol, Eriol…

De nuevo esa opresión se apoderó de su pecho dificultando su respiración. No, era imposible. No podía ser cierto lo que en esos instantes estaba pensando. Tomoyo jamás le haría algo así. Eran amigas desde pequeñas, casi como hermanas…

Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias recorrían todo su cuerpo, dominándola.

Tenía que haber una explicación. Era increíble que Eriol la hubiese traicionado así, casi imposible, pero que Tomoyo hubiese jugado así con sus sentimientos era absurdo.

-No, me niego a creerlo.

Pero algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba equivocada. Intentado convencerse de que todo eso tenía una explicación, abrió el mensaje anterior de Eriol y luego el siguiente y el siguiente. En todos ponía lo mismo y con cada uno de ellos la pequeña esperanza de Sakura se iba disipando con asombrosa rapidez.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, Sakura siguió leyendo los mensajes hasta que sus ojos humedecidos comenzaron a dificultarle la visión.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Era inútil que intentase excusar a su mejor amiga, porque no había ninguna duda de lo que significaban aquellos mensajes. Eriol y Tomoyo habían estado jugando con sus sentimientos, se habían estado riendo de ella. Su mejor amiga y el chico del que estaba enamorada se habían burlado de ella durante todo ese tiempo.

Lágrimas constantes comenzaron a recorrer su rostro sin que ella se percatase de ello. Su corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas y las piernas le temblaban. El pecho le dolía, le dolía como pocas veces lo había hecho y sintió como su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada.

No recordaba haber tenido nunca esa sensación, esas ganas de llorar y de reír, de correr y estarse quieta, de querer gritar y de no poder decir nada… Engañada, traicionada… Era así como se sentía.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se puso los zapatos y se encaminó hacia la salida con evidente desesperación por salir de allí. Pero nada más dar unos pasos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando el extrañado rostro de quien durante años había sido su mejor amiga.

-Siento el retraso yo… -Se detuvo, mirando el rostro lloroso d su amiga y las cosas que ésta tenía en la mano- ¿A dónde vas?

La joven Kinomoto no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos amatista de su amiga. No tenía fuerzas para mirarla y enfrentarse a ella. Estaba cansada, dolida…. y tan sólo quería desaparecer. Quería ir a un lugar donde nadie la encontrase, donde estuviese sola. Un lugar donde las personas que más le importaban no le hiciesen daño, no la engañasen.

-Apártate.

Y pegándole un pequeño empujón para despejar el caminó, salió de la habitación a paso rápido y bajó las escaleras que llevaban hasta la salida de la casa.

-¿Sakura?

La joven Daidôji hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero el hecho de que su móvil estuviese en el suelo captó su atención. Temerosa de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, se agachó y lo cogió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa llevándose la mano libre a la boca. En la pantalla iluminada por una luz azulada, Tomoyo pudo leer de nuevo ese mensaje que Eriol nunca había dejado de mandarle en todo ese tiempo. El mismo mensaje que Sakura había leído minutos atrás.

_Buenas noches, Princesa. _

_Te quiero._

**oOoOoOo**

Cerró la nevera y tomó un trago del refrescante zumo de melocotón que tanto le gustaba a Sakura y que él solía beberse todas las mañanas para hacerla rabiar.

Se acercó a la ventana más próxima y apartó un poco las cortinas para ver como llovía. La verdad es que estaba cayendo una buena. Una lluvia poco intensa pero constante que uno siempre prefería ver desde casa. Un trueno sonó sobresaltándole ligeramente y haciéndole sonreír.

"_Kinomoto tiene que estar muerta de miedo_"

Como le hubiese gustado meterse un poco con ella, asustarla y… El joven Li negó con la cabeza cuando los términos reconfortarla y abrazarla cruzaron su mente durante unos instantes. De nuevo le había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Está cayendo una buena ¿Eh?-Comentó el señor Kinomoto al entrar a la cocina, poniendo en palabras lo que él había estado pensando- ¿Y Sakura?

-Se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Daidôji –Contestó Shaoran dirigiendo su atención a su acompañante- Me ha llamado hace un rato.

Bueno, en realidad había sido Tomoyo quien le había llamado, pero no era necesario entrar en detalles. Especialmente porque la joven Kinomoto debía de estar destrozada después de que Eriol hubiese roto con ella. O al menos era eso lo que le había dicho la morena. Al parecer, después de hablar con Eriol, Sakura había corrido a los brazos de su amiga sin saber que no tardaría en llevarse otra decepción.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como el malo de la película. Había obligado a Eriol y a Tomoyo a contarle todo a la joven Kinomoto y ahora ella debía estar pasándolo fatal. Quizás hubiese sido mejor callarse y no intervenir…

El joven Li negó con la cabeza. No, Sakura debía saber la verdad por dolorosa que pareciese. Era mejor eso que vivir una mentira. Él lo había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Tan sólo esperaba que las cosas no saliesen tan mal como parecían que iban a salir.

El señor Kinomoto se despidió de él deseándole 'Buenas Noches' y le dejó sólo, cavilando en sus pensamientos y con los ojos verdes de Sakura constantemente en su mente.

-Idiota-Musitó, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

El teléfono volvió a sonar esa noche, rompiendo el silencio de la casa. Extrañado, dejó el zumo sobre la encimera y miró la hora en el reloj.

-Las once menos veinte.

Aun con cierta desconfianza y con un mal presentimiento al que intentaba ignorar, se acercó al ruidoso teléfono y descolgó.

_-Li, soy Eriol –Saludó el chico desde el otro lado del teléfono._

Shaoran soltó un gruñido como saludo y miró el número de teléfono que había en la pequeña pantalla con recelo. Si no estaba confundido, era el mismo número de teléfono desde el cual había llamado Tomoyo hacia un buen rato.

-_Oye, ¿Está Sakura ahí?_

-¿Eh? ¿Kinomoto?-Cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo- No, debería estar con Daidôji.

Pero nada más concluir su propia frase, Shaoran supo que algo ni iba bien. En cuestión de segundos su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor rapidez e intensidad y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no tardó en convertirse en ansiedad.

-Hiiragizawa, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

La pregunta había sido seria y cortante y fue algo que pudo percibir con claridad el chico que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

_-No lo se-Admitió, soltando un suspiro- Ha salido corriendo de la casa de Tomoyo y no sabemos a donde. Tomoyo me ha llamado y le hemos estado buscando, pero no la hemos encontrado. _

-¿Dónde estáis ahora?

_-Aquí, en la casa de los Daidôji -Contestó Eriol, confirmando las sospechas de Shaoran- Teníamos la esperanza de que hubiese ido directamente a su casa._

El joven Li le pegó una patada al sofá que había a su lado antes de maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa despistada?

-Vale, me voy a buscarla-Determinó- Quedaos ahí y si la encuentro os aviso.

_-Tomoyo se queda, pero yo también iré a buscarla-Sentenció el joven Hiiragizawa ignorando las protestas de Tomoyo, quien también quería seguir buscando- Cuanto más terreno cubramos mejor._

Al joven Li no le quedó más remedio que acceder, y tras despedirse colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación para coger una chaqueta. Durante unos instantes pensó en avisar al señor Kinomoto, pero prefirió no preocuparle de momento.

Y sin darle mayor importancia a la tormenta y a la posibilidad de coger un resfriado, salió de la casa y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**oOoOoOo**

Le dolía la cabeza y su visión era borrosa. Habían incrementado los latidos de su corazón y sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban a cada paso que daba. Se dejó caer en el suelo mojado y siguió llorando sin importarle estar empapada, solas y prácticamente a oscuras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las mismas preguntas. Pero es que no lo entendía o, mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo.

Un trueno sonó en la ciudad y ni si quiera se percató de ello. En cualquier otro momento estaría asustada, deseosa de llegar a su casa para refugiarse en la calidez de su hogar, pero esa noche no. No quería volver, quería estar sola, quería… dejar de sentirse así.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, dejando que las constantes gotas de agua le cayesen en la cara y en su largo cabello ya completamente mojado. Ahora nada parecía importarle. Ya no.

**oOoOoOo**

Shaoran siguió corriendo por las frías calles de la ciudad completamente empapado e ignorando el frío que sentía. Las luces de la farola comenzaron a parpadear y el joven Li temió que pudiesen sufrir un apagón que le complicase aun más las cosas.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó al pisar un charco y sentir como hasta los calcetines se le habían mojado- ¿Dónde estás Sakura?

Había buscado en todos los sitios que se le ocurrían. En el instituto, en el parque, por el centro de la ciudad… pero nada. No había rastro de la castaña por ningún sitio.

Se refugio en la entrada de un edificio y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tampoco había recibido ninguna llamada de Eriol y eso no era buena señal. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

"_Idiota_" Recordó el rostro alegre de Sakura y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de seguir corriendo "Como te haya pasado algo yo…"

Pero una repentina idea le hizo detenerse en su carrera. Recordaba perfectamente ese día y lo que ella había dicho. ¿Era posible que estuviera allí?

Con un pequeña esperanza, cambió de dirección y volvió a correr, ésta vez con mucho más ímpetu y a la vez desesperación. Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla como fuese.

Otra vez la imagen de Sakura se formó en su mente. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos… ¿En qué momento? ¿En qué momento Sakura Kinomoto se había vuelto tan importante para él?

Subió la cuesta y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para descansar unos instantes frente al templo Tsukimine. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad y su respiración era entrecortada debido al esfuerzo. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer deporte, pero llevaba más de una hora corriendo sin apenas detenerse.

Tragó saliva y se enderezó buscando con la mirada algo que delatase la presencia de Sakura o al menos que le indicase que había estado ahí recientemente. Estaba todo oscuro, salvo por dos pequeños farolillos que apenas iluminaban y que señalaban la entrada al templo.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa oscuridad, pudo distinguir un cuerpo inmóvil y encorvado en el suelo. Un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente el lugar antes de dejarlo de nuevo en penumbra. Pero Shaoran no necesitó más que esos escasos segundos para saber que era ella a quien estaba buscando.

-¡Sakura!

El grito desgarrador del joven Li resonó en la noche, haciendo que la castaña levantase la mirada, sorprendida.

Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes de ella y Shaoran pudo ver en ellos la tristeza que la envolvía.

-¡Sakura!-Repitió, alterado, acercándose a ella- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven Kinomoto no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras Shaoran se quitaba su chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

-Venga, póntela-Apremió, obligándola a meter el brazo por la manga-¡_Joder_, estás helada!

-Eriol me ha dejado-Comentó, ignorando la evidente preocupación que había en la voz de Li- Me estaba engañando con mi mejor amiga.

-Eso no importa ahora-Contestó Shaoran, obligándola esta vez a reincorporarse- Debemos volver a casa antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

El chico comenzó a caminar, pero Sakura no parecía tener intención de moverse. Desconcertado, se giró y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse esa noche. Los ojos de Sakura estaban hinchados y enrojecidos y Shaoran sintió como una oleada de furia le dominaba. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle daño a alguien como ella? Tenía ganas de echar a correr para partirle la cara al joven Hiiragizawa, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Sakura entrelazarse con los suyos, esa ira pareció evaporarse durante unos instantes.

-No quiero volver.

-Sakura…

-No, no quiero hacerlo.

Shaoran suspiró y miró hacia el cielo recibiendo de pleno la lluvia en la cara. Él siempre había sido más impulsivo, siempre dispuesto actuar. Si hubiese sido por él, la cogería como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y la llevaría a casa a la fuerza. Pero cuando estaba con la castaña, sentía que su parte más comprensiva salía a la luz. Claro que no siempre. Pero afortunadamente esa era una de las ocasiones.

-Mira, no se exactamente que es lo que ha pasado pero me puedo hacer una idea- Comenzó, agachándose un poco para que su rostro quedara justamente frente al de ella- Entiendo que estés echa un trapo, pero creeme que quedándote en medio de este diluvio sólo vas a empeorar las cosas. –Razonó, juntando su frente con la de ella- Uno puede reflexionar mejor cuando está en su cama calentito y en compañía de su almohada ¿No crees?

-Si, tienes razón- Admitió Sakura, soltando una ligera risita.

El joven Li sonrió y, sin soltarle la mano, la guió por el pedregoso sendero que les llevaría a casa.

-Shaoran-Llamó. El chico giró la cabeza y la miró interrogativo- Gracias.

**oOoOoOo**

La ayudó a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y entraron en la habitación de Sakura intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al señor Kinomoto.

Cogió unas toallas del baño y las dejó sobre la cama mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta completamente empapada.

-Será mejor que te cambies-Aconsejó Shaoran, cogiendo la chaqueta que ella le extendía- ¿Seguro que no quieres bañarte?

La joven Kinomoto negó con la cabeza y Shaoran asintió, antes de abandonar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina y se dispuso a calentar un poco de leche para hacer un poco de chocolate.

Había acordado llamar a Eriol si la encontraba pero, francamente, no quería hacerlo. Después de todo lo que le habían hecho a la castaña, merecían que mantuviesen esa preocupación un rato más. Sin embargo, antes de subir de nuevo a reunirse con Sakura, les mandó un mensaje escueto para decirles que ella estaba en casa.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y, tras recibir un casi inaudible 'Pasa', entró en la habitación. Sakura ya tenía el pijama puesto y estaba metida en la cama. Su largo cabello estaba enrollado en una toalla sobre la cabeza y Shaoran tuvo que morderse la lengua para no aprovechar esa oportunidad de meterse con ella.

-Tómate esto, te sentará bien-Ordenó, pasándole la taza- Ten cuidado. Quema.

La joven Kinomoto hizo una mueca de dolor antes de sonreír. Shaoran, que se había puesto el pijama mientras hervía la leche, se sentó sobre el mullido colchón estirando las piernas y apoyando las palmas de las manos en el mismo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó, recordando que se había pasado todo el trayecto llorando.

-Un poco mejor-Contestó, soplando sobre la taza que tenía entre las manos para enfriarla- El chocolate está muy bueno. Tienes mucha mano para estas cosas.

-Tonta, si sólo he abierto un sobre y he calentado la leche –Se excusó el chico, un poco avergonzado-Si hubiese tenido que molestarme un poco más no lo habría hecho. Y menos…-Añadió, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con los dedos- … para que después venga una despistada a bebérselo.

Sakura rió y él bufó fingiendo indignación. Ambos sabían que en el fondo el chico estaba bromeando. Especialmente cuando se había arriesgado a coger un resfriado saliendo a buscarla en plena lluvia. Después de eso, preparar un chocolate caliente era lo de menos. Pero para la joven Kinomoto eso significaba mucho.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras la chica se terminaba el chocolate. Durante la vuelta a casa desde el templo Tsukimine, Sakura le había contado todo lo ocurrido. Su ruptura con Eriol, su llegada a la casa de los Daidôji, el mensaje… Todo. El chico la había escuchado pacientemente y ella había llorado hasta desahogarse. Así que, ahora que lo sabía todo, Sakura supuso que no tardaría en decirle algo al respeto. Pero no. Shaoran no todo el tema en todo ese tiempo y Sakura no pudo evitar agradecérselo. La verdad es que nunca se imagino que el egocéntrico de Li sería ese hombro sobre el que lloraría en un futuro, pero necesitaba más que nunca poner en palabras lo que sentía y Shaoran había demostrado una comprensión y paciencia que tanto necesitaba.

-Deberías acostarte-Aconsejó el joven Li, dejando la taza que la chica le había dado sobre la mesita de noche- Se que es difícil pero intenta dormir. ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, cuando la joven abrió y cerró la boca antes de apartar la mirada- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Shaoran pudo ver como las mejillas de la castaña se teñían de un color carmesí. Con el ceño fruncido y un poco receloso, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Contestó Shaoran borrando de su rostro su anterior expresión, para dedicarle una pícara sonrisa- Que sueñes conmigo.

La joven Kinomoto suspiró resignada dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa de diversión que no pudo disimular. Shaoran Li era así y, aunque muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, lo cierto es que no quería que cambiase nunca. Le gustaba como era.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, lo se, lo se, soy mala! Lo admito y creo que este capítulo es un claro ejemplo de ello! Claro que sólo es el primero de una larga lista de ejemplos jejejeje. Pues nada, aquí tenemos el capítulo 8 de esta historia ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado aunque si he de ser sincera a mi no termina de convencerme. Pero ya sabéis, si seguía leyendo y releyéndolo acabaría borrando tantas cosas que me tocaría escribirlo de nuevo y no quería haceros esperar más Así que veredicto ¡Os dejo a vosotros la última palabra! Juzgad!**

**Pero analizando el capítulo aunque sea un poco por encima… jejeje, como veis ya sabemos que estaba haciendo Shaoran en la biblioteca que a más de una os tenía intrigadas esa cuestión XD jejeje. ¿Y es que quien no tiene un profesor al que metería en una caja y lo mandaría al otro lado del mundo? Como veis Shaoran tiene muy claro a quien metería en esa caja a parte de Sakura. Y digo a parte de Sakura porque desde que la ha conocido no ha dejado de darle problemas y ahora encima, por si no fuera poco, parece que se ha colado en su mente para molestarle un poco más jajaja. Shaoran que lo que te pasa no es otra cosa que amor. Bueno, todavía es pronto para hablar de amor pero esta claro que Sakura no le es indiferente al igual que Shaoran para ella jajaja. Porque aunque no se ha dado cuenta, a Sakura Shaoran ya le está haciendo tilín ¡y más tilín que le va a hacer a partir del próximo capítulo jejeje! Y es que a partir del próximo ya comienzan a haber esos momentos S/S que tanto me habéis pedido jejeje.**

**Sobre Tomoyo y Eriol… uff!! Como veis lo están pasando fatal ¿Verdad? Pero que tierno Eriol defendiendo a Tomoyo. Desafortunadamente hasta ahora no hemos podio realmente ver hasta que punto se quieren estos dos ni tampoco hemos visto muchas escenas de ellos de carácter romántico pero os prometo que también llegarán ¡Todo a su tiempo! Ahora tan solo esperemos que Sakura les de la oportunidad de explicarse. Pero eso ya se vera en el próximo capítulo que estará cargadito de emociones jejeje. **

**Un beso y gracias por apoyarme con la historia! Chao!**

**PD. Recordad que por normas de la página los reviews serán contestados en mi profile ¡Perdón por las molestias!!**


	9. Días de Lluvia

9

**9. Días de Lluvia. **

Cogió las tostadas y las dejó caer en el plato agitando la mano, adolorido. Como quemaban. La verdad es que se había pasado a la hora de tostarlas, pero más le valía que a la joven Kinomoto le gustasen. Dejó el plato sobre la bandeja con anterioridad preparada, y puso a calentar un poco de leche.

Apoyado en la encimera suspiró. Se miró una de las manos, pensativo, antes de darle u pequeño golpe al armario que había frente a él.

Se sentía impotente e inútil por no poder hacer nada más por ella. Le dolía y entristecía verla así, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y sin esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Y es que se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche llorando hasta que consiguió dormirse al amanecer. Él lo sabía, y lo sabía porque se había pasado casi toda la noche a su lado. La verdad es que había sido una fortuna que se hubiese levantado a las tres de la madrugada para ir al baño ya que, si no hubiese sido así, la joven Kinomoto hubiese pasado sola esa dura noche de tormenta.

Había dudado mucho a la hora de entrar en la habitación de la chica. Recordaba haber entrado a su habitación después de ir al baño para tumbarse seguidamente sobre la cama. Pero los sollozos que había oído al recorrer el pasillo siguieron resonando en su mente durante el tiempo que estuvo moviéndose sobre el mullido colchón.

Finalmente se había desecho de las sábanas y había vuelto a salir al oscuro pasillo. No tubo que dar más de dos pasos para estar frente a la puerta de Sakura. Jamás lo había pensado, pero sólo eran dos pasos los que los separaban y como mucho tres en el caso de la joven Kinomoto.

Recordaba haber dudado antes de abrir la puerta, al igual que recordaba el ligero calor que había sentido en las mejillas al demostrar de esa forma lo preocupado que estaba por ella. Sin embargo, cuando la vio con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas, cualquier sentimiento de duda o vergüenza se desvaneció.

_-¿Sakura?-Llamó, dudoso- ¿Estás bien?_

_Se sintió tonto en ese momento. Estaba llorando. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Pero la joven, que había alzado la cabeza sorprendida al oír entrar a alguien en su habitación, se apresuró a secarse los ojos con la mano antes de dedicarle una forzada sonrisa que él consiguió distinguir en la penumbra. _

_-Si, si, claro-Contestó, con la respiración entrecortada- Estoy perfectamente._

_-¿Seguro?-Insistió, dedicándole una mirada penetrante que hizo que ella girase la cabeza para romper el contacto visual._

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y, tras unos instantes de duda, el joven Li abrió un poco más la puerta dispuesto a volver a su habitación. Pero la voz entrecortada de la castaña le hizo detenerse antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la habitación de la chica. Aunque más bien fue la petición de ésta lo que hizo que se detuviese. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Shaoran se giró para mirarla cuando sintió como las tibias manos de Sakura le retenían cogiéndole del brazo._

_-No te vayas- Suplicó, mirándole con los ojos llorosos- Quédate conmigo, por favor._

_Pudo percibir el sonrojo de la joven al igual que la súplica y determinación que había en la mirada de Sakura al pedirle aquello. _

_Su cuerpo, que se había tensado al sentir el contacto, se relajó cuando la castaña, armándose de valor, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, refugiándose. _

_-Está bien-Asintió cerrando la puerta con el pie, antes de estrecharla también entre sus brazos- Estoy contigo, no te preocupes._

Cuando esa mañana se había despertado, Sakura todavía dormía. Él estaba sentado en la silla que había dejado al lado del cabezal y le sujetaba la mano con delicadeza.

El ruido de la leche al hervir consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos. Cogiendo un paño para no quemarse, agarró el cazo por el mango y vertió su contenido en dos tazas iguales. Echó el chocolate y tras obtener el espesor adecuado, dejó una de las tazas sobre la bandeja.

Cuando Sakura consiguió dormirse al amanecer después de un par de horas sin dejar de llorar, Shaoran estuvo a punto durante unos instantes de volver a su habitación. Pero al mirar su rostro dulce y en el que aun quedaba el rastro de las lágrimas amargas que lo habían recorrido, supo que la simple idea de dejarla sola era una estupidez. Le había prometido que estaría con ella y quería cumplir su promesa.

**oOoOoOo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando los vagos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le dieron en toda la cara sin compasión. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que su visión se amoldó a la claridad del lugar y pudo echar una rápida ojeada al dormitorio.

Se llevó las manos a la sien y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes más. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y aunque podía reconocer esa habitación como su dormitorio no podía evitar sentirse desorientada.

Miró hacia la derecha y centro su atención en la silla de madera perteneciente a su escritorio y que ahora se encontraba a su lado. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Entonces todo lo ocurrido esa noche llegó a su mente con absoluta nitidez. Su ruptura con Eriol, los mensajes en el móvil de Tomoyo, su huida de la casa de los Daidôji en plena lluvia, el templo Tsukimine y esos ojos… esos ojos marrones había sido lo último que había visto esa madrugada antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, al fin.

Inconscientemente se miró una de las manos y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Desde que se había levantado había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de la mano. Como la ausencia de una presión que en cierta forma la reconfortaba. Faltaba la calidez de esa mano grande y fuerte que le había aportado seguridad durante toda esa noche y que, ahora, sin quererlo, la echaba en falta.

"Shaoran" Pensó, soltando un suspiro.

El chico se había portado realmente bien con ella. No solo había ido a buscarla en plena tormenta sino que se había quedado para velar su sueño.

Recordó lo mucho que le había sorprendido ver los ojos de Li esa madrugada cuando éste entro a su habitación. Sakura lloraba y en el rostro de él había auténtica preocupación. Quizás por ese sentimiento de inquietud la joven Kinomoto se había atrevido a abrazarle. Había sido un impulso, algo que no haría con la mente fría, pero se había sentido tan reconfortada entre los brazos del chino…

Lloró durante horas apoyada en el duro pecho del castaño y él la sostuvo mientras le acariciaba esporádicamente el cabello. No hablaron durante todo ese tiempo, tan sólo la dejó llorar hasta que de madrugada la obligó a meterse en la cama de nuevo.

_-No me voy, tranquila-La consoló, cuando la chica le miró con preocupación tras taparse con las sábanas- Me quedo aquí, te lo prometo._

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran cogió esa silla y la situó al lado de la cama. La misma silla que en esos momentos ella estaba acariciando y de la que colgaba la ropa empapada -ahora prácticamente seca- que había llevado la noche anterior.

De nuevo volvió a sentir esa punzada en el pecho y esa opresión que dificultaban su respiración. Le dolía el corazón y volvía a tener ganas de llorar. Pero ¿Cómo podía asimilar que su mejor amiga y su novio la habían engañado?

Apartó las sábanas y se reincorporó tambaleándose ligeramente al sentir el frío del suelo en la planta de los pies. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando moderar su respiración. Estaba mareada y sentía como si sus propias piernas no fuesen capaces de resistir su peso.

Lentamente se acercó a la ventana y levantó la persiana varios centímetros. Tal como había supuesto por el continuo sonido de las gotas la caer, aun seguía lloviendo pero esta vez de forma menos intensa. El cielo seguía nublado pero eso no impedía que los mismos rayos del sol que la habían despertado esa mañana alegrasen un poco más el frío día.

"_Es como si el tiempo fuese acorde con mi estado de ánimo_" Pensó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Unos toques a la puerta la hicieron girarse con brusquedad. Tras permitir el paso, el aludido abrió la puerta haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayese la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos. La joven Kinomoto le miró sorprendida y él tan sólo soltó un gruñido que intentaba camuflar la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-Preguntó, señalando la cama con la cabeza- ¡Venga, acuéstate!

Dejándose llevar por esa situación completamente irreal, obedeció las órdenes del chico y volvió a recostarse sobre el mullido colchón antes de cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¿Y esto?-Cuestionó Sakura, cuando el joven Li le dejó la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada y ella soltó una pequeña risita. Le había costado mucho tragarse su orgullo y llevarle el desayuno a la cama como para que encima la castaña se burlase de él. Pero esa no era la intención de Sakura. Al contrario, estaba casi tan impresionada como agradecida.

-Chocolate caliente, tu especialidad- Sonrió, soplando en la taza que tenía entre las manos- Abrir un sobre y calentar la leche, lo justo para no esforzarte demasiado.

-Cállate-Bufó, recordando el comentario sobre el chocolate que había hecho la noche anterior- ¿Y como estás?

La castaña dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la bandeja y centró su atención en Shaoran. El chino había vuelto a sentarse en la misma silla que había ocupado durante toda la noche y la observaba con una seriedad que dejaba entrever la preocupación que sentía por Sakura.

-Bien-Sonrió, restándole importancia-Bastante bien.

El joven Li no rompió el contacto visual que se había formado, pero si frunció el entrecejo dando a entender que no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Sakura.

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso cuando has estado llorando toda la noche?

La aludida abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por la respuesta y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose intimidada por la penetrante mirada del castaño.

-Mira, se que hasta ahora no nos hemos llevado demasiado bien pero no tienes que fingir cuando estés conmigo-Dijo Shaoran, mirando también en otra dirección- Llora si tienes ganas de llorar, ríe si tienes ganas de reír… pero no finjas ¿Quieres?-Suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Creo que ya confío en ti, Shaoran-Musitó, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su rostro- Ahora eres la única persona en la que confío.

El joven Li giró la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarla. Le había sorprendido la declaración y le había hecho sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una sensación que se mezclaba entre la alegría y la tristeza.

-¿Sabes ya que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Shaoran en el mismo tono de voz que ella. La castaña negó con la cabeza-¿No vas a hablar con ellos?

-No, al menos no por ahora-Contestó, bajando de nuevo la mirada- En estos momentos no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos. No estoy preparada y tampoco se como reaccionaría si los tuviese delante.-Suspiró- Además, no creo que haya nada de que hablar. Me han engañado, se han burlado de mí… No voy a perdonarles nunca.

-No deberías decir eso-Opinó el chico, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas- Tenéis que aclarar las cosas antes de precipitarte y tirar una amistad de años por la borda.

Sakura buscó los ojos marrones de él y sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa que desconcertó bastante al chino.

-Aunque no te lo creas, me duele a mí más que a nadie decir eso-Murmuró. Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse de nuevo cristalinos- Quiero a Tomoyo como a una hermana y a Eriol, por encima de todo, le consideraba mi mejor amigo. El hecho de que él me haya dejado me duele, sobre todo porque él sabía que no me quería al pedirme de salir, pero lo habría perdonado en cuanto se me pasase el enfado- Aseguró- También habría superado que quisiese a mi mejor amiga y no a mí. Pero lo que no puedo perdonarles, es que me engañasen de esa forma. ¡Que se estuviesen viendo a mis espaldas! ¡Qué se estuviesen riendo de mí!

A esas alturas numerosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Sakura, quien se cubrió la cara con las manos para que su acompañante no la viera llorar.

Shaoran la observaba sintiendo como el pecho se le encogía en cada sollozo de ella. Torpemente y dejándose llevar tanto por la situación como por la oleada se sentimientos que dominaba a ambos en ese momento, agarró el brazo de Sakura y la zarandeó para recibirla entre sus brazos. Y así, hincado de rodillas y con la cabeza de la castaña sobre su hombro, la dejó llorar sintiendo el dolor de ella como propio.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos. Sakura agarrada a la ancha espalda del castaño mientras él acariciaba la suya intentando tranquilizarla. Los sollozos de la joven Kinomoto se fueron mitigando poco a poco, pero incluso cuando dejaron paso a un leve y esporádico hipo, Sakura no quiso separarse de él. Se sentía extrañamente a gusto en sus brazos. Protegida y reconfortada. La misma sensación que había tenido esa madrugada al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Debes de pensar que soy una tonta-Un ligera sonrisa mezclada con un leve rubor se formó en su rostro al separarse- Siempre llorando y mojándote la camiseta o el pijama.

-Bueno, ya pensaba que eres una tonta mucho antes que esto así que no hay demasiada diferencia –Comentó Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo haciéndose la ofendida- Y sobre la camiseta… Después de lo de ayer, creeme, esto no es nada.

La joven Kinomoto volvió a sonreír y bajó la mirada al recordar que sobre las piernas aun estaba la bandeja con el desayuno ahora frío.

-¡Oh vaya, se ha derramado un poco de chocolate!-Protestó Sakura, recogiendo con el dedo parte de la sustancia esparcida por la bandeja y llevándoselo a la boca- ¡Y encima está frío! ¡Qué rabia!

Pero las protestas de la castaña no eran más que murmullos casi inaudibles para el joven Li, cuyo corazón había comenzado a latir con frenesí cuando Sakura se había llevado el dedo a la boca para probar el chocolate que él mismo había preparado.

No sabía por que se había alterado tanto. Pero es que, aunque Sakura no se había percatado de ello y era demasiado inocente para hacerlo adrede, había sido un gesto bastante incitativo para un chico de diecisiete años con las hormonas más que revolucionadas. Y eso que él no era un chico al que pudiese considerarse más salido que el palo de una escoba. Pero con Sakura Kinomoto todo parecía diferente. Incluso él era diferente estando a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran?

La dulce voz de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun un poco alterado, miró a la chica cuyo rostro, sorprendentemente, estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

"¡_Mierda!_" Exclamó para sí, separándose bruscamente de ella y tirando la silla consigo.

No sabía como había pasado. Pero durante los instantes en los que había estado vagando por sus pensamientos, se había inclinado sobre la castaña, arrinconándola entre sus brazos situados a los lados del pecho de ella, con la evidente intención de besarla. Una intención de la que Sakura no se había percato pero que había conseguido en él alterarle un poco más.

-¿Shaoran?-Insistió.

-Eh… ¡Chocolate!-Exclamó repentinamente, acercándose a ella para limpiarle el supuesto chocolate de su rostro antes de chuparse también el dedo con el que le había rozado la mejilla- Tenías chocolate.

-¿A sí?

La castaña le miró un poco desconcertada, frotándose la mejilla con una de las manos y mirando seguidamente si ésta estaba manchada.

-¿Ya?

-Si, no tienes nada-Se apresuró a contestar, arrebatándole la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación- Voy a calentarte el desayuno.

-Shaoran-Llamó, antes de que el chico pudiese cruzar el umbral-Cuando vuelvas tráete también el tuyo ¿Vale? Podríamos desayunar juntos.

El joven Li asintió torpemente antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con el pie. En el pasillo y con la bandeja entre las manos, se dio un pequeño cabezazo contra la pared y suspiró. Se había propuesto distanciarse de ella para no hacer ninguna tontería, pero ahora no podía dejarla sola. Él era su único apoyo y no iba a abandonarla aunque ello supusiese emplear todo el autocontrol del mundo. Sin embargo, al recordar su sonrisa y ese gesto que le pareció tan lascivo, no dudo que la misión le iba a resultar difícil. Muy difícil.

**oOoOoOo**

Se apoyó en el armario y cerró los ojos hasta que la habitación dejó de darle vueltas. Sakura, que no parecía encontrarse en mejor estado que él, le dijo que fuese a acostarse un rato, que ella terminaría de fregar los platos de la comida, pero el negó con la cabeza y siguió secando los cubiertos ya lavados.

El timbre de la casa Kinomoto sonó irrumpiendo en el silencio de la casa, sólo roto por el manejo de los platos que la castaña lavaba y por el sonido de la fina e incansable lluvia que se negaba a cesar.

-Voy yo-Dijo, secándose las manos con un trapo y saliendo de la cocina.

Pudo ver la silueta de dos personas en la puerta desde la entrada, y no necesitó abrirla para saber de quienes se trataba.

Los rostros de Eriol y Tomoyo estaban tan serios como el suyo propio y Shaoran pudo percatarse las ojeras que había bajo los ojos de ambos. Posiblemente, además de Sakura y él mismo, la pareja tampoco habría podido dormir esa noche.

-Hola Li-Saludo la joven Daidôji, cerrando el paraguas con el que se había estado protegiendo de la lluvia- ¿Crees que podemos hablar con Sakura aunque sean unos minutos?

Shaoran miró en dirección hacia la cocina para asegurarse que la chica no les oyese, y entornó un poco más la puerta hasta que su rostro y sólo parte de su cuerpo quedó a la vista de los recién llegados.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Contestó, mirándoles con cierto pesar.

-Sólo unos minutos-Insistió Tomoyo, reacia a irse sin haber hablado con quien hasta el día anterior era su mejor amiga- Necesito explicarle.

-Li, por favor.

Shaoran miró a ambos, indeciso. Había un brillo en sus miradas que expresaban auténtico arrepentimiento, y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Tomoyo demostraban que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal con todo ese asunto. Pero aunque el chino sentía que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, para él lo más importante era Sakura y sabía que ella no estaba preparada para verles todavía. Todo era demasiado reciente y necesitaba aunque fuese unos días para asimilarlo y coger las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlos a ambos. Además, ella misma le había dicho que no quería verlos de momento y él no podía intervenir.

-En serio, no es buena idea-Negó, haciendo el ademán de cerrar la puerta- Será mejor que os vayáis.

Pero Eriol interpuso su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase mientras ponía resistencia con la mano. Shaoran no ejerció más fuerza y el joven Hiiragizawa entendió que no era él quien se negaba a que Sakura les escuchase, sino que era la propia castaña quien no quería verles.

-No quiere vernos-Afirmó, comprensivo- Es eso ¿Verdad?

Shaoran no contestó, tan sólo apartó la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos amatista de la morena que volvieron a tornarse cristalinos. Precisamente había evitado manifestarles los deseos de la joven Kinomoto por eso. Y es que, pese a que aun sentía esa furia inicial hacia ellos, no podía evitar sentir cierto afecto que se mezclaba con la compasión y la comprensión. Entendía perfectamente ese deseo de querer explicar lo ocurrido. Lo entendía muy bien.

La joven Daidôji miró a uno y a otro antes de detener sus ojos suplicantes en Shaoran. Con la respiración un poco entrecortada, Tomoyo intentó abrir la puerta, pero Eriol la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Tomoyo…

-¡No! ¡Déjame entrar!

-Tomoyo…-Musitó el joven Hiiragizawa, rodeándola con sus brazos para que dejase de forcejear- Es mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos que darle más tiempo. Entiéndelo.

Tras las sensatas palabras de Eriol, la joven Daidôji dejó poco a poco de oponer resistencia y el chico la fue soltando lentamente, temeroso de que volviese a intentar entrar a la casa.

-¿Está muy mal?-Preguntó la morena, en un murmullo apenas audible- ¿Nos odia tanto?

-Está dolida, de eso no hay duda-Contestó Shaoran, impasivo- Deberíais iros. No le hará ningún bien veros ahora.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente y, tras abrir el paraguas, volvió a exponerse a la lluvia. Eriol le hizo un gesto a Li con la cabeza antes de seguirla, también con su propio paraguas. Shaoran los siguió con la mirada hasta que les perdió de vista. Haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, Shaoran cerró la puerta y se giró, encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro de Sakura, quien le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Lo había oído todo.

-¿Qué querían?

-Hablar contigo-Contestó, con el mismo semblante serio que les había dedicado a la pareja- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarles?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y para sorpresa del chico, se acercó un poco más a él hasta que sus rostros volvieron a estar a escasos centímetros. El cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó y no pudo moverse. Podía sentir la respiración de la castaña en su rostro, produciéndole un ligero cosquilleo que no podía compararse con el que sentía en su estómago. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, pero todo pareció detenerse cuando sintió la mano de la joven Kinomoto sobre su frente.

-Tienes fiebre-Murmuró, con evidente preocupación- Deberías tomarte la medicación y tumbarte un rato aunque sea en el sofá.

-Estoy bien-Gruñó, alejándose de ella y entrando a la cocina, extrañamente molesto.

**oOoOoOo**

-Nos odia-Sentenció, diez minutos después de abandonar la casa Kinomoto- Y tiene toda la razón para hacerlo. ¿Cómo le he podido hacer esto a mi mejor amiga?

-Tomoyo…

-¡No Eriol!-Le interrumpió, alterada- Me he comportado como una idiota. Si al menos se lo hubiese dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad, jamás hubiese pasado esto. No se habría enterado de esta forma.

Después de las desgarradoras palabras de la chica, un breve silencio se interpuso entre ambos. El joven Hiiragizawa prefirió no comentar nada para no herirla mucho más. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentirle ya que, al igual que ella, sabía que si hubiesen sido ambos más sinceros con Sakura, nade de eso habría pasado.

-Espera a que hablemos con ella. Quizá, cuando le expliquemos lo sucedido…

-¿Y qué podemos decirle?-Cuestionó, sarcástica- ¿Que obligué al chico que quiero ha que saliese con ella para no hacerle daño? ¿Qué obligue a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada a fingir que la quería a ella sin contra con sus sentimientos? ¿Qué colaboré en que se hiciese ilusiones con una relación que no tenía futuro?-Continuó- Si sólo con oírme me odio a mi misma.

-¡Eh, eso no lo digas nunca!-La advirtió, serio-Tomoyo, lo único que querías es que Sakura no sufriese. No se te puede castigar por eso.

-Pero pese a todo lo está pasando mal-Señaló- ¡Y tú también!

-Por mí no te preocupes. Tan sólo pensemos como solucionar este lío.

-No Eriol ¡Claro que me preocupo por ti!-Rebatió, haciendo que el chico sonriese-Y siento no haberlo hecho hasta ahora. Estaba tan absorta pensando en Sakura, que no tuve en cuanta tus sentimientos. He sido una egoísta. Perdóname por favor.

El joven Hiiragizawa se detuvo y le acarició el rostro bajo el paraguas antes de acercar su boca a la de ella. Tomoyo cerró los ojos cuando sintió los secos y fríos labios de Eriol sobre los suyos. No fue más que un roce de labios, pero era la muestra de cariño y apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no tienes que justificar mis actos-Negó, soltando un suspiro-Lo que hice lo hice a conciencia.

-Pero tú no querías hacerlo-Recordó, con un deje de tristeza que no paso inadvertido para el chico-Lo hiciste por mí y yo sólo te he puesto a malas con Sakura.

De nuevo se formó ese silencio que decía más que unas cuantas palabras. Los dos estaban tan desesperados y arrepentidos que no sabían que hacer. Eriol al menos lograba disimular como se sentía, pero para Tomoyo era imposible. Se sentía tan culpable que ni si quiera las palabras de Eriol podían mitigar su dolor.

-Tomoyo, los dos nos hemos equivocado-Le aseguró, con su acostumbrada voz pausada y tranquila- Hemos cometido un error y ahora es el turno de intentar repararlo. Yo no quiero perder a Sakura ¿Y tú?

-Claro que no- Se apresuró a contestar, como si la simple idea le pareciese descabellada- Ella es muy importante para mí.

-Entonces tenemos que decírselo. Tenemos que hablar con Sakura.

-¿De verdad crees que nos perdonará?

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

No supo si fue la mirada azulada del chico o el frío de la tarde, pero Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento que quedó en el olvido cuándo Eriol la cogió de la mano hasta detenerse frente a la casa de los Daidôji.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó Tomoyo, más por cortesía que por interés. En realidad, quería estar sola.

Eriol, que no necesitaba más que mirarla a los ojos para saber como se sentía, negó con la cabeza y besó una de sus manos en un gesto galante que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

-No te preocupes. Ya verás como todo se arreglará.

La joven Daidôji le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y entró a su casa deseosa de que las palabras de Eriol se hiciesen realidad. Se había equivocado, no había ninguna duda. Pero en su momento no había visto otra opción. Quería evitar que Sakura sufriese y siendo egoísta, también quería evitar perderla a ella. Además, también estaba ese motivo. El motivo que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión y que ni si quiera a Eriol le había contado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no.

Cerró su paraguas y lo dejó en el paragüero de la entrada para quitarse la chaqueta. Pero la mirada burlesca del atractivo chico que la observaba desde la entrada del salón, fue suficiente para que volviese a ponérsela. Estaba claro que esa tarde no la pasaría sola.

**oOoOoOo**

Tosió otra vez y fulminó a la chica que estaba recostada en el sofá de al lado. La joven Kinomoto, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de la fiebre, le sonrió inocentemente antes de coger al vuelo el cojín que Shaoran le lanzaba con claras intenciones de darle en la cara.

-Estarás satisfecha, supongo-Comentó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos- Aquí me tienes, moribundo, un sábado por la tarde en compañía de un rollo de papel higiénico para los mocos y una fierecilla que cada vez se parece más a las gambas.

-Tengo fiebre, por si no lo has notado-Contestó Sakura, ofendida- Y para que lo sepas, tú tampoco tienes mejor aspecto.

El joven Li se miró por curiosidad y chasqueó la lengua sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-La cuestión es que si querías pasar la tarde conmigo, no tenías más que decírmelo-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-Te aseguro que hay chicas que han hecho estupideces con tal de estar un rato conmigo, pero Kinomoto, tú te llevas la palma. ¡Atentar así contra mi vida!

-Ya ves, eres tan irresistible que no he podido evitarlo-Sakura se encogió de hombros, reincorporándose ligeramente hasta quedar sentada en el sofá- Y claro, teniendo competencia como Tsujiai…

El joven Li se giró con brusquedad para mirarla y frunció el entrecejo cuando la chica rompió el contacto visual arrepentida de haber mencionado a la atractiva Presidenta de su instituto.

-¿Tsujiai?-Repitió Shaoran, desconcertado- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Bueno, al parecer os habéis vuelto muy amigos ¿No?-Contestó, agradeciendo que el rubor de sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza se pudiese achacar a la fiebre-Y según tengo entendido, ella está interesada en ti.

-Si, eso dice.

El joven Li ladeó la cabeza, sarcástico y Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso no era más que evidente que Hinako estaba interesada en él?

-Además, últimamente viene a verte en todos los intercambios de clase y en los descansos-Señaló la castaña, acurrucándose en el sofá-Si no le gustases no haría eso ¿No crees?

-¡Bah! A mi me da igual-Contestó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- Ella no me interesa. No es mi tipo.

Sakura le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos antes de verse obligada a toser. ¿Había dicho que no le gustaba Hinako Tsujiai? ¿Qué no era su tipo la chica más deseada por todo el sector masculino? Entonces, si una chica de la categoría de Hinako no le gustaba, ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en alguien como ella? La joven Kinomoto sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que se vio opacado por la voz de su cabeza que le reprochaba el haber pensado tal disparate. ¿A que venía esa preocupación de si le parecía más o menos interesante al arrogante de Li? ¡A ella eso no le importaba! Le daba igual. Absolutamente igual.

Y entonces lo recordó. El enigma que tenía a muchas de las chicas del instituto a la expectativa, incluida a ella. Quizás no tenía realmente que ver con que Tsujiai no fuera su tipo. Quizás, es que realmente había una chica en China que le estaba esperando.

-Es por tu novia de Hong Kong ¿Verdad?-Inquirió, frotándose las manos con cierto nerviosismo- ¿La echas de menos?

Shaoran sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se reincorporó repentinamente ante la extrañeza de Sakura, quien hizo el ademán de cogerle del brazo para retenerlo cuando el chico paso por su lado sin ni si quiera dedicarle una mirada. Pero el rostro serio y la mirada fría de Shaoran la hicieron cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué se había puesto así?

-Me voy arriba a tumbarme un rato-Informó, poco antes de cruzar el umbral que se paraba al pasillo del salón-Y para que lo sepas, Kinomoto, no tengo ninguna novia en Hong Kong.

Y tras tal declaración, Shaoran la dejó sola, ignorando los sentimientos que esa revelación había causado en la castaña.

Sakura, que se había girado para seguirle con la mira, se sentó correctamente el sofá con una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la que ni ella misma sabía la causa. Se llevó la mano en el pecho y sintió como su corazón latía con un poco más de intensidad. Y, sin molestarse en reprimir una ligera risita, se dejó caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. No entendía muy bien por que, pero le alegraba que el rumor de que Shaoran tenía novia no fuera más que eso, un rumor. Era como si esa revelación representara los vagos rayos de sol que alegraban una mañana de lluvia. Y en medio de todo ese dolor que sentía a causa del engaño de Eriol y Tomoyo, se sintió feliz. Sí, estaba feliz. Pero había un deje de preocupación en ese sentimiento de felicidad. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante su pregunta?

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya, que mala suerte-Comentó Khay, después de la joven Daidôji le contase lo ocurrido el día anterior- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Hablarás con ella?

Tomoyo no contestó inmediatamente. Siguió caminando por la calle cogiendo el paraguas con una mano y con la otra metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El joven Serizawa, quien también llevaba paraguas, la miró dubitativo, especialmente cuando la chica bajó la mirada como si estuviese intentando aguantar las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar.

-Es a donde he ido hace un rato-Contestó, con la voz quebrada- Eriol me ha acompañado.

-¿Y que os ha dicho?

-No quiere hablar con nosotros-Negó, deteniéndose repentinamente- Tal y como dijiste, nos odia.

Khay, quien también se había detenido para esperarla aunque un par de metros por delante de ella, la miró con pesar y suspiró. Lo ocurrido en clase el día que Tomoyo se vio obligada a contarle todo, llegó a su mente con absoluta nitidez, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la dureza de sus palabras.

_-La has cagado-Afirmó, sentado sobre uno de los pupitres- Lo sabes ¿No?_

_-Si-Asintió la morena, mirándole con los ojos cristalinos- ¿Pero me guardarás el secreto?_

_Khay ladeó la cabeza no muy conforme con el hecho pero resignándose a que así fuera. Además, Tomoyo parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal._

_-Sabes de sobra que sí-Contestó, acariciándole una de las manos- Pero Sakura se acabará enterando y te odiará si no eres tú la que se lo dice. Ella confía en ti y la has traicionado._

_La joven Daidôji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la claridad y rotundidad de sus palabras. No había el menor titubeo en su voz y sintió un fuerte pinchazo al pensar que Khay la consideraba una mala amiga, una traidora. _

_-¿Crees que soy una traidora?_

_-Lo que yo crea es lo de menos-Negó, resignado- Lo que importa es lo que crea Sakura. Y cuanto más tarde en enterarse será peor para ella y para ti._

-¿Aun crees que soy una traidora?-Preguntó Tomoyo, adivinando en que estaba pensando el chico-No llegaste a contestarme y quería una respuesta.

-Ya lo se-Sonrió, reemprendiendo de nuevo la parcha- No, no creo que seas una traidora, pero si entiendo que Sakura vea lo que el habéis hecho como una traición. Tus motivos eran nobles pero podías haber detenido todo esto mucho antes. Cuando te diste cuenta que te habías equivocado. –Opinó mirando a Tomoyo, quien había apremiado el paso para situarse a su lado- Después te dejaste llevar por el miedo a perder a Sakura y han empeorado las cosas. Es comprensible.

La joven Daidôji, quien se sentía impresionada y comprendida a la vez, se agarró de su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras sus labios se curvaban en una triste sonrisa.

- Me he equivocado- Musitó- No solo con Sakura sino también contigo. No eres tan inmaduro como yo pensaba.

-Tengo mis momento- Se excusó en un tono evidente que hizo reír a Tomoyo- ¿Eso significa que tengo alguna posibilidad?

-Eso significa, que me alegro de que seas mi amigo.

**oOoOoOo**

_-¡Eh, Shaoran! –Llamó la joven ondeando su larga melena y dedicándole una bonita sonrisa al chico._

_-¿Has visto esto Shaoran?-Señaló, emocionada._

_-Me gusta estar contigo, Shao-Musitó, dejándose abrazar por el castaño- Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. ¿Tú también lo quieres?_

El joven Li abrió los ojos y suspiró, entristecido. Tumbado en su cama y con los brazos tras la cabeza, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Aun podía oír la voz de la chica con tanta claridad, que le parecía increíble que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Sus palabras dulces, su sonrisa… La extrañaba. Echaba de menos su risa, sus gestos, sus bromas… ¿Cómo era posible estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?

Durante meses había estado viviendo de los recuerdos, ignorando la preocupación que había en la mirada de su madre y sus hermanas cada vez que lo veían vagar por la casa con su semblante serio. Lo ocurrido le había cambiado por completo. Le había hecho frío y cerrado, como si una coraza de hielo le rodease siendo imposible llegar hasta él. Quizás por eso, y para que no cometiese ninguna locura, le habían permitido irse a estudiar a Japón. Lo cierto es que la idea no le había motivado en absoluto, pero necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Quería huir de todo. De los recuerdos, de la familia y especialmente de _ella_. Quería tenerla lejos ya que no podía tenerla cerca.

Pero no podía evitar sentir, que lo que había sido una escapatoria comenzaba a transformarse en algo más. Había comenzado a dejar de vivir de los recuerdos. En realidad, hasta esa tarde que Sakura se lo había mencionado, apenas había pensado en ello desde su llegada a Tomoeda. Volvía a sonreír, volvía a bromear y, en cierta forma, volvía a ser un joven como otro. Comenzaba a tener ilusiones, deseos y expectativa, y la única causante de ello no era otra que Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía esa chica para lograr que comenzase a derretirse esa coraza de hielo a la que nadie había sido capaz de acceder? ¿Por qué se sentía como se sentía? Él le había prometido que pasase lo que pasase jamás volvería a dejar que otra mujer accediese a su corazón. Pero temía que, de forma inevitable, Sakura ya lo estuviese consiguiendo. Algo de lo que había comenzado a percatarse cuando sintió en su frente la mano de la joven Kinomoto, tibia, cálida y delicada. Cuando sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los verdes de ella sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que había algo por lo que valía la pena seguir adelante. Y es que aun quedaba gente que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Shaoran se reincorporó un poco cuando Sakura dio unos toques a su puerta antes de pedir permiso para entrar. La melena castaña de la chica y su dulce sonrisa enmarcada por el sonrojo de su rostro a causa de la fiebre, se dejaron entrever por el espacio que había en la puerta entreabierta. El joven Li asintió distraído y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, exactamente en la misma posición en la que estaba hacia unos minutos.

Sakura se mordió el labio indecisa, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-Preguntó, un poco avergonzada- Es que no quiero estar sola.

El joven Li soltó un gruñido que Sakura interpretó como una afirmación y se acercó al escritorio para sentarse en la silla.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba y después de un par de minutos la situación comenzó a volverse bastante tensa. Sakura jugaba con sus manos y pies, mientras el joven Li fingía que seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos, cuando en realidad estaba demasiado intranquilo para pensar en algo coherente. La presencia de Kinomoto le ponía nervioso. Especialmente porque no dejaba de lanzarle fugaces miradas que se apresuraba a camuflar agachando la cabeza.

-Li-Llamó, tras unos instantes de duda- Siento lo que ha pasado antes. Tú me estás ayudando mucho con todo este asunto y yo no hago más que darte problemas y meterme en tus cosas.

Shaoran se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No debería haberte preguntado eso- Se disculpó, buscando la mirada del chico- No es asunto mío.

-No, la verdad es que no-Corroboró ante la incipiente molestia de Sakura- Pero no tiene importancia. Comprendo tu interés.

La castaña, que le miraba con una mueca de disgusto, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja no muy convencida de si había hecho bien en disculparse con ese tipo tan maleducado y arrogante. Estaba claro que el hecho de que le hubiese llevado el desayuno a la cama le había nublado su campo de visión. Era el mismo idiota de siempre.

-¿Interés?-Repitió, ignorando la intención en las palabras del chico.

-Exacto. Tú interés por saber si estoy disponible

-¡Ya!-Exclamó, sarcástica- Está claro que la fiebre te ha debido de afectar al cerebro.

-Si tú lo dices…-Musitó Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a recostarse sobre la cama- Yo sólo sigo los indicios. Entras en el baño mientras me ducho, te tiras sobre mí desde una escalera, te enfadas porque una camarera intenta ligar conmigo…

La joven Kinomoto, que comenzaba a sentir como le hervía la sangre, se acercó a él con una mirada amenazante y, tras arrebatarle la almohada, comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba mala, se encontraba fatal y sentía como cada una de las partes de su cuerpo le dolía, pero cuando se trataba de Shaoran Li, esos pormenores pasaban a un segundo plano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas!-Se defendió, mientras Shaoran reía- ¡Lo del baño fue culpa tuya por no poner el cerrojo y por ser un exhibicionista! ¡Yo no me tire encima en ese dichoso castigo, sino que me caí! Y sobre todo, ¡Yo no estaba enfadada porque esa estirada camarera estuviese ligando contigo sino porque me tiró toda la salsa encima!

-Y eso nos lleva a…

-¡Qué la culpa es siempre tuya!

No supo si fue por la furia que la dominaba, el ímpetu con el que le pegaba con la almohada o, simplemente, porque los planetas se habían alineado en su contra, pero cuando uno de sus pies se enredó con las sábanas que había por el suelo haciéndola resbalar y caer prácticamente sobre el chino, supo que los dioses la odiaban.

-¿Lo ves?-Se mofó Shaoran, a quien no parecía importarle que la castaña le estuviese aplastando- ¿O es que ahora piensas negarme que no te has tirado sobre mí?

-¡Me he caído!

-¿Otra ves?-Inquirió, divertido- Ya no cuela, fierecilla. Además, si tanto te molesta esta postura ¿Por qué no te levantas?

-Es precisamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer-Le aseguró, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

Sakura intentó reincorporarse, pero no se quedó más que en un ademán cuando se percató de que se le había quedado el pie atascado entre la cama y la pared y ahora no podía sacarlo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Te quitas de encima o no?-Preguntó Shaoran, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido- Te advierto que estás perdiendo credibilidad por momentos.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-Exclamó, forcejeando para sacar el pie de ahí- ¡¿No ves que estoy atascada?!

El joven Li miró por encima del hombro de Sakura y suspiró, ignorando los gritos de su cuerpo que le pedía con urgencia que la chica se quitase de encima cuanto antes. No le gustaba para nada el calor que recorría su cuerpo, y esta vez estaba seguro que no se debía a la fiebre.

-Torpe-Musitó, intentando reincorporarse para ayudarla.

Saliendo de debajo de ella poniendo especial cuidado en donde ponía sus manos, se situó a su lado y metió las manos por el escaso especio que dejaba la cama y la pared, hasta que localizó el pie de la chica, que sólo estaba cubierto por el calcetín.

-¡Uff! Mal asunto-Negó, con fingido pesar- No hay solución. Me temo que habrá que amputarte el pie. –Sonrió- Espera un momento mientras voy a por un cuchillo.

-¡Aggg! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame!-Ordenó, pegándole en el brazo.

-¿Cómo negarme si me lo pides con tanta delicadeza?-Cuestionó, sarcástico.

Pero cambiando su expresión por una bastante más seria y profesional, Shaoran volvió a meter las manos por el espacio hasta que dio con el pie. Dejándose llevar de nuevo por esa sensación que cada vez le dominaba más a menudo, acarició el pie por encima del calcetón y fue ascendiendo por la pierna hasta llegar a la pantorrilla desnuda. Su piel era cálida y suave y Shaoran sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Posiblemente Sakura pensaría que esas caricias se debían a que estaba intentando ayudarla a sacar el pie de allí y no a que llevaba tiempo deseando encontrar una excusa para poder recorrer su piel con sus dedos.

-¿Puedes?-Preguntó la castaña, inclinándose un poco más sobre él.

El sobresalto a causa de la intervención de Sakura y el horror al salir del trance en el que se había sumergido al dejarse llevar por esa cálida y ardiente sensación que dominaba su cuerpo, le hizo estirarse con brusquedad chocando su cabeza con la de la joven Kinomoto, quien soltó una exclamación de dolor.

-_Mierda_- Musitó el chino, frotándose la parte adolorida de la cabeza- ¡¿Quieres no distraerme?! Sólo me causas problemas.

-¡¿Problemas?!-Exclamó Sakura, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho de forma acusadora-¡Tú si que me das problemas! ¡Nada más que problemas! Es que eres tan… tan…

-¿Arrogante?

-¡Si!

-¿Maleducado?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Descaradamente guapo?

-¡Y tanto!

La joven Kinomoto, que nada más salir esa verdad por sus labios se había llevado la mano a la boca, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras que Shaoran la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo… no… -Intentó excusarse la chica, moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro- ¡Me has engañado! Se supone que te estábamos insultando.

-Bueno, pero eso no significa que no me puedas considerar guapo-Señaló, divertido- Además, ya me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos. No es para mí ninguna sorpresa.

-Añade el adjetivo egocéntrico a la lista de insultos ¿Quieres?-Comentó sarcástica Sakura, ladeando la cabeza con disconformidad- Y ahora, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a salir de aquí?

El joven Li se reincorporó y, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, movió la cama hacia fuera ampliando el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared. Sakura se apresuró a sacarlo y a masajear el tobillo, con la esperanza de que le volviese la circulación lo más pronto posible. Shaoran estuvo a punto de proponerle que le dejase a él hacerle el masaje, pero aunque lo más probable es que la chica le mandase bien lejos no estaba seguro de que pudiese conformarse con acariciar sólo esa parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Te marchas?-Preguntó, cuando la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta nada más ponerse las zapatillas que había dejado al lado del escritorio- Pensaba que no querías estar sola.

-Lo he pensado mejor-Contestó, fulminándole con la mirada- Quiero estar sola.

-¡Vamos! Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando-Se burló Shaoran, ante la mirada incrédula de la chica- Encima que te iba a hacer un striptis.

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir su amenaza, la joven Kinomoto había abandonado la habitación dando un portazo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas y lanzarse de nuevo sobre su cama. Quizás había perdido el control de la situación un par de veces, pero al menos había conseguido su objetivo: Animar a la castaña y ayudarla a que dejase de pensar en Eriol y Tomoyo aunque fuese unos segundos. Pero el fin de semana llegaría pronto a su fin y contra eso él no podía hacer nada. ¿Estaría Sakura el lunes preparada para encontrase cara a cara con ellos?

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo hasta arriba de exámenes y con selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina. Si va a ser verdad y todo que este trimestre será el peor de mi vida ¬¬ **

**Pero bueno, hablando de cosas más agradables ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Lo cierto es que esta no es la idea inicial que tenía. Digamos que esa idea he decidido aplazarla un poquito más, pero espero que os haya gustado La verdad es que no es un capítulo muy importante, más bien es uno de transición, pero era inevitable que hubiese alguno de estos jejeje. Al menos tal y como prometí ¡Ya hay más momentos Sakura/ Shaoran! Se que no son muy comprometedores pero tiempo al tiempo! Que todo llega jejeje. **

**Pero decidme, ¿Es o no es mono Shaoran? ¡Me encanta lo bien que se está portando con Sakura! Claro que él en su línea. Le da una de cal y otra de arena. O lo que es lo mismo, primero le lleva el desayuno a la cama y después intenta amputarle un pie XD Pero en fin, digamos que al chico no se le da muy bien mostrar sus sentimientos. Especialmente después de "eso" ¿Qué que es eso? Bueno, digamos que todavía falta un poco para saberlo pero os aseguro que va a traer muchas consecuencias **

**Sobre Sakura… La pobre lo está pasando fatal y posiblemente lo estaría pasando peor si Shaoran no estuviese con ella. Algo que ella sabe y por lo que le está muy agradecida. Digamos que ya está viendo a Shaoran desde otra perspectiva y sabe perfectamente que si el chino se mete ahora con ella sólo es para distraerla ¿Creéis que ya habrá comenzado a hacer ante el encanto del castaño? **

**Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo ¿Qué podemos decir? Estos dos lo están pasando fatal, especialmente Tomoyo. Esta claro que la chica se equivocó, pero no había ninguna mala intención en lo que hizo. En su momento pensó que era lo mejor y es ahora cuando se ha dado cuenta que se equivocaba. Además, ¿Cuál será ese motivo tan importante que sólo ella sabe y que la llevó a tomar esa decisión? Ummm… A saber! **

**En fin, como siempre quería daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero de verdad que os esté gustando la historia. Se que habrá capítulos mejores y otros que no lo serán tanto, pero espero que el fic en general sea de vuestro agrado y disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo. Un beso y ya sabéis ¡me encantará saber vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo! Bss**

**PD. Lo siento, pero todavía no he podido contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo. Os prometo que intentaré contestarlos para finales de esta semana o mediados de la que viene ¿Vale? Y ya sabéis, como siempre los colgaré en mi profile. Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias!! **


	10. Las Cuatro Estaciones

10

**10. Las Cuatro Estaciones.**

Hay veces que basta con poner un pie fuera de la cama para saber como te va a ir el día. En realidad, hay días que es preferible no salir de la cama. Días como aquel. Claro que, si debía ser sincera, había tenido la misma sensación los días anteriores. Exactamente las tres últimas semanas, y concretamente desde lo ocurrido con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Soltó un suspiro y se recostó un poco más sobre el banco. Tomoyo… Como la echaba de menos. Extrañaba su compañía, sus bromas, sus palabras siempre oportunas… Aun estaba dolida, pero aun así la extrañaba.

Recordaba el primer día de clase después de lo ocurrido, la primera vez que los había tenido frente a ella. O más bien debería decir la primera vez que había pasado a su lado sin ni si quiera dirigirles una mirada. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo como la morena había hecho el ademán de acercarse y como Eriol la había retenido negando con la cabeza, algo que Sakura le había agradecido enormemente. No se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para hablarles y mucho menos para escuchar sus falsas explicaciones.

En esos momentos estaba furiosa, dolida… Pero tres semanas después, sorpresivamente, esos sentimientos parecían haberse evaporado. Seguía dolida, sí, pero le producía más dolor no tenerlos a su lado que lo ocurrido en si. Quizás eso se debía a que desde lo sucedido, cuando estaba con la guardia baja, no dejaban de bombardearla numerosos recuerdos en los que siempre salían ellos dos. Podría decirse que a esas alturas el profundo dolor que sentía en su pecho los primeros días, se habían convertido en pequeñas punzadas cada vez que veía a alguno de ellos en el instituto.

Tomoyo había sido su mejor amiga, una hermana para ella. Habían sido compañeras de clase, compañeras de viaje, de cuarto… Siempre había estado ahí para ella, para lo que necesitase, para defenderla, para apoyarla. Incluso _esa vez_ cuando creía que nadie estaba de su lado. Tomoyo había sido la única que le había tendido la mano que necesitaba y había sabido verla tal y como era. La quería mucho y la extrañaba.

Lo mismo ocurría con Eriol. No había podido evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el chico en esas tres semanas. Se había hecho mucho más introvertido y lo máximo que conseguían sacarle sus amigos era una media sonrisa. Incluso parecía haber perdido su habitual habilidad para el fútbol. Estaba torpe y no lograba concentrarse.

Como ella, sus compañeros también parecían haberse percatado de este cambio. Y sospechaban, no sin razón, que el hecho de que ya no se hablasen ni Tomoyo ni él con la castaña tenía mucho que ver. Afortunadamente habían preferido no inmiscuirse e intentar llevar la situación con la mayor normalidad posible. Era sorprendente como el malestar entre tres personas podía afectar a una clase entera y no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable.

Quizás debía hacer lo que tantas veces le había sugerido Li. Dejar al lado su orgullo y darles la oportunidad de explicarse. Aunque fuese simplemente por la amistad que habían tenido durante tantos años.

-Y aquí está el cucurucho de la pequeña marmota.

-¡No me llames así!

Shaoran sonrió divertido y le pasó el helado que acababa de comprar del pequeño puesto que había frente a ellos. Sakura, que había fruncido el ceño al oír el nuevo apodo que le había impuesto el chino, lamió el helado antes de cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar de todo su sabor.

-Buenísimo.

-De eso estoy seguro-Asintió el chico, sacando algo del bolsillo con la mano que no sostenía su propio cucurucho-Por cierto, las vueltas.

La joven Kinomoto miró lo que Shaoran le había dado, antes de alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos esquivos de su acompañante.

-Pero… si es la misma cantidad que te he dado antes-Observó desconcertada, contando de nuevo las monedas que tenía en la palma de su mano- ¿Pero cómo…?

Entonces lo entendió todo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzó de nuevo la mirada confirmando con el sonrojo de Shaoran lo que ya sospechaba.

-Sí, te lo he pagado yo ¿Vale?-Admitió avergonzado, tensándose como siempre hacía cuando le habían descubierto tras una trastada-Había mucha cola y era una estupidez pagar primero uno y después otro. No pienses otra cosa ¿Eh?

-Tranquilo, ya lo se-Contestó Sakura, algo huraña. No sabía por que, pero le había molestado el último comentario del castaño- Hubiese sido suficiente con que me hubieses dicho que querías invitarme. En serio, no tienes ningún tacto con las mujeres.

El chico no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de sentarse a su lado. Después de todo, algo de razón sí tenía.

_Las Cuatro Estaciones_. Así se llamaba el nuevo parque de atracciones que ese día se inauguraba en Tomoeda y donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento. Dividida en distintas partes según las cuatro estaciones del año, había atracciones de todo tipo y la decoración era exquisita. Quizás por eso ya desde hacía meses esperaban con expectación que se llevase a cabo ese evento. Y quizás por eso, no había casi nadie en ese día de domingo que no se encontrase allí.

Ya habían visitado la parte correspondiente a otoño y estaban a punto de terminar también la de invierno. Y es que, desde que habían entrado al parque a las diez de la mañana, se habían montado en casi todas las atracciones.

Y ahora, entados en uno de los tantos bancos de piedra que había en el parque de atracciones, comenzaron a comerse el helado mientras observaban con desinterés a la gente pasar frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, esos minutos que estuvieron en silencio, le sirvieron a Sakura para seguir divagando por sus pensamientos. Sí, quizás debía hacer lo que le había aconsejado Shaoran. Conocía perfectamente a Eriol y a Tomoyo y le constaba que ellos lo estaban pasando tan mal como ella.

"_En cuanto me encuentre con ellos, si se da la ocasión, les dejare explicarse" _Determinó"_Así al menos podré poner punto y final a esta pesadilla"_

Tres semanas. Parecía increíble que hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo. Habían sido tres de las peores semanas de su vida. Pero debía reconocer que, si no hubiese sido por la compañía de cierto chico, habrían sido las peores.

"_Shaoran_"

De reojo miró a Li y sonrió. Nunca se lo había dicho, y la verdad es que tampoco pensaba reconocerlo, pero cuando estaba con él era como si esos problemas dejasen de tener sentido. No sabía si era por su sonrisa, por su pícara mirada o por sus bromas, pero así era.

Resultaba muy difícil definir su relación actual con el chino. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Compañeros de clase? ¿De casa? Pero era más difícil todavía definir al propio chico. Sin lugar a dudas Shaoran era todo menos convencional.

En esas tres semanas había conocido una nueva faceta oculta hasta ahora. Por increíble que pareciese-especialmente tras lo ocurrido en al aeropuerto- Shaoran podía ser muy tierno y detallista cuando se lo proponía. Como esa mañana, por ejemplo, que le había puesto las entradas al parque de atracciones sobre la mesita de noche para que las viese nada más abrir los ojos. Claro que, viendo que se hacía tarde, al pobre chico no le había quedado más remedio que ir a despertarla personalmente. Y es que, en el fondo, el apodo de marmota no parecía irle nada mal.

Pero claro, si había tardado tanto en descubrir esa faceta del chico no era por otra cosa que por el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un auténtico idiota. Se seguía burlando y metiendo con ella. Eso, cuando no la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y abandonaba en la habitación farfullando por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, pese a que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, y era un maleducado y un egocéntrico, se había acostumbrado a su compañía e inconscientemente más de una vez se había sorprendido buscándole con la mirada y preguntándose donde estaría en esos momentos.

-¿Se puede saber que miras, pequeña marmota?-Inquirió, observándola con perspicacia- Ya te he dicho que debes ser más discreta.

-¡No te estaba mirando!-Se apresuró a aclarar, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-¡Y no me llames marmota!

-Ya-Sonrió divertido, tendiéndole su propio cucurucho- ¿Quieres probar?

La joven Kinomoto lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y se inclinó sobre el cucurucho. Pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros del helado, Shaoran levantó un poco el brazo manchándole la nariz.

-Por la boca mujer, se come por la boca.

Las risotadas de Shaoran le pitaban en los oídos y, tras limpiarse la nariz con la mano, agarró su cucurucho con mayor firmeza y se inclinó sobre el chico, quien no parecía en absoluto intimidado.

De un momento a otro e ignorando la mirada de los excursionistas que pasaban por su lado, los dos jóvenes se sumergieron en una lucha de helados que llegó a su fin cuando el helado de Shaoran cayó al suelo dejándolo todo pringoso.

-¡Ja! ¿Y ahora quien se ríe? –Bromeó la castaña, con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia-Nunca debías haber osado meterte con Sakura Kinomoto. Muchos han muerto por menos.

-¿De veras?-Inquirió alzando una ceja, mostrando su escepticismo.

Pero la expresión de su rostro no tardó en cambiar al divisar a escasos metros de ellos una melena oscura que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Tsujiai.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sakura sin comprender, mirando a un lado y a otro-¿Dónde?

Sin embargo Shaoran no se molestó en contestar. Reacio a tener que soportar incluso un fin de semana los caprichos de la Presidenta de los Estudiantes de su instituto, agarró a Sakura de la mano obligándola a correr lejos de allí.

No fue hasta que consiguieron mezclarse entra la muchedumbre que dejaron de correr, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sakura, que aun sostenía el resto de su cucurucho en una mano, miró hacia atrás unos instantes antes de buscar los ojos marrones del chino.

-¿Por qué hemos…?

-Francamente, no quería encontrármela –Explicó, antes de que la castaña pudiese concluir con su pregunta-Hace tres semanas me invitó a venir con ella, pero le dije que tenía cosas que hacer. La verdad es que confiaba en que no nos la encontraríamos.-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa culpable- Se ve que no estoy de suerte.

Pero su sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse al fijarse en el rostro de su acompañante. Cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, le obligó a detenerse pegándole un pequeño tirón de la mano por la que aun la tenía cogida. Shaoran la observaba desconcertado y fue tras unos segundos de reflexión que Sakura se atrevió a hablar.

-No tenías porque cancelar tus planes para traerme aquí-Murmuró, mirando el suelo- Sé que todo lo que estás haciendo es únicamente para animarme y te estoy muy agradecida, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti. Si tenías cosas que hacer o preferías irte con Tsujiai…

Shaoran la observó sorprendido. No podía creerse que fuera eso lo que la tenía tan preocupada. ¿Es que acaso no se había enterado de nada de lo que él había dicho?

Con una sonrisa tierna en los labios e intentando contener las ganas que en esos momentos tenía de abrazarla, la obligó a alzar el mentón con los dedos hasta que los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los marrones de él.

-Pero mira que eres tonta-Suspiró, negando ligeramente la cabeza antes de soltar una risita- Tienes la cara llena de chocolate. De verdad que eres un desastre.

Sakura entreabrió la boca dispuesta a protestar. Pero cuando sintió los pulgares del chico sobre sus rosadas mejillas, se obligo a cerrarla lentamente sintiendo la leve caricia que le produjo un extraño y agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Limón-Musitó, chupándose los dedos- Tiene gracia. La chica que más me gusta recubierta con mi sabor de helado favorito. Ahora si que te comería ¿Sabes?

Y de nuevo Sakura volvió a abrir y a cerrar la boca sin saber bien que decir. Definitivamente entre el color rojizo que había adquirido su rostro y su falta de coherencia verbal, debía de parecer una auténtica idiota. Pero es que la actitud de Shaoran la confundía. No era la primera vez que le hacía comentarios de ese tipo y estaba convencida que el único propósito de esto era molestarla. Sin embargo, por muy acostumbrada que estuviese y por mucho que intentase comportarse con naturalidad, cada vez que le decía esas cosas, sentía como se le secaba la garganta y como se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón cuando sus miradas se encontraban. ¿Y si detrás de esas bromas hubiese algo más? ¿Y si ella le gustaba aunque fuera un poquito?

La sola idea de que eso fuese posible le produjo un regocijo difícil de explicar y que no tardó en desvanecerse cuando su acompañante estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Pero por qué pones esa cara de horror?-Bromeó, pellizcándole una mejilla- Que no hablaba en serio.

-¡Ya lo sabía!-Se defendió, llevándose las manos a las caderas- ¡Estoy acostumbrada a ti y a tus estúpidas bromas! Bueno, ¿Qué, seguimos?

Y con un orgullo sólo fingido, siguió caminando procurando ignorar las punzadas que sentía en su pecho a cada paso que daba. ¡Tonta! Definitivamente se estaba comportando como una tonta. ¿Cómo podría gustarle ella a alguien como Li? Después de todo lo ocurrido con Ichiya y Eriol ¿Cómo seguía siendo tan ilusa? Los chicos como Li sólo se fijaban en chicas guapas como Tsujiai o Tomoyo, no en chica aniñadas como ella.

Shaoran, varios metros por detrás de ella, frunció el entrecejo antes de echar a correr para alcanzarla. ¿Qué mosca la había picado?

-Me alegro-Musito tras unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar al frente-Pero quiero que sepas que sólo estoy con la gente con la que quiero estar. Su hubiese querido venir con Tsujiai lo hubiese hecho. Pero…-Sakura alzó la mirada, expectante, comprobando con cierta sorpresa que el chico se había sonrojado-… prefería venir contigo.

Y como si intentase huir de su propia confesión, aceleró el paso dejándola atrás, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Al menos por una vez la chica aniñada había salido ganando.

**oOoOoOo**

Le dio la entrada al encargado-que le sonrío en un intento de parecer seductor- y siguió a Khay entre la muchedumbre. Francamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí, pero el joven Serizawa la había insistido tanto que no le había quedado más remedio que acceder. Sabía que el rubio lo hacía para animarla, y se lo agradecía, pero no se encontraba con ganas y fuerzas para ver como los demás se lo pasaban en grande mientras ella sonreía aunque en realidad solo tenía ganas de llorar.

Como extrañaba a Sakura. Esas tres últimas semanas habían sido un auténtico tormento para ella. La indiferencia hacia ella de la que había sido su amiga durante tanto tiempo, le producía una opresión en el pecho de la que todavía no había podido deshacerse.

Recordaba como se había sentido el primer día de clase, después de lo ocurrido. La vio entrar a clase y lo primero que hizo fue intentar acercarse a ella para explicarse. Pero Eriol la había detenido y ahora se daba cuenta que era la mejor. No tenían ningún derecho a presionarla. Si no quería hablar con ellos debían aceptarlo por mucho que les costase. Después del daño que le habían causado era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Pero aunque lo sabía no significaba que no pudiese desesperarse. Y era precisamente lo que hacía con el paso de los días: Desesperase más y más.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde quieres que nos montemos primero?-Preguntó el chico, extendiendo el gran mapa del parque que le habían dado a la entrada-¿Qué te parece "Muerte en el ártico"?

-No sé, me da igual- Contestó la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros- Donde tú quieras.

Khay la observó unos instantes con seriedad, antes de doblar el mapa de nuevo y soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Tomoyo, por favor, olvídate por un día de Sakura, Hiiragizawa y de todo lo ocurrido-Pidió, acercándose a ella y acariciándole los brazos- No puedes seguir así. Entiendo que lo que estás pasando es muy duro, pero vas a caer enferma y eso sólo complicaría las cosas-Razonó- Sé que Hiiragizawa te ha dicho que estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad para ligar contigo y que estarás pensando que por eso te he traído aquí. Pero no es verdad.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la joven Daidôji pudo confirmar que sus palabras eran sinceras. Aunque perfectamente podría aprovechar ese momento de vulnerabilidad de su parte para acercarse a ella, él prefería jugar limpio y no volvería a intentar conquistarla hasta que Eriol y Tomoyo estuviesen totalmente restablecidos.

-Por encima de todo eres mi amiga y quiero que estés bien-Murmuró, cogiendo el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos- Por favor, intenta olvidar todo por hoy. Quiero que disfrutes y estoy dispuesto a todo para que lo pases bien-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-Puedes tomarme como a un esclavo sin censuras. Estoy a tu servicio para cuando quieras y para lo que quieras.

El joven Serizawa la miró con picardía y ella rió. Sí, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo e intentar pasárselo bien. Aunque no fuese por ella, al menos si por él. Después de todo lo que se había hecho para convencerla de que le acompañase se lo merecía.

-Y bien, su alteza, ¿Dónde quiere ir primero?-Preguntó de nuevo el joven, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Vayamos a "Muerte en el ártico"-Contestó, señalando un punto en el mapa de nuevo extendido- Suena muy… emocionante.

-Pues si ahí quieres ir, ahí iremos.

Con una expresión de exagerado orgullo en el rostro, Khay la cogió del brazo y la guió por uno de los caminos que había frente a ellos. Tenían todo un domingo por delante, y estaban dispuestos a pasárselo en grande.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego!-Rió, viéndose arrastrada por el chico- ¡Shaoran, no! ¡Suéltame!

La joven Kinomoto, que procuraba poner resistencia con toda su fuerza, suspiró aliviada cuando el chico accedió a soltarla tras varios minutos de protestas. No obstante, su alivio solo duro unos instantes ya que segundos después, y captando la atención de la multitud, la cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y reanudo la marcha, ignorando nuevamente las quejas de la castaña y los golpes en su espalda.

-A las buenas o a las malas vas a entrar ahí- Aseguró el joven Li con terquedad- Si yo me he montado en los puñeteros caballitos, tú entras conmigo a la Casa del Terror. Era el trato ¿No?

-¡Pero no hablaba en serio!-Protestó Sakura, sin molestarse en reprimir una carcajada.

-Pues en ningún momento te has molestado en impedir que hiciese el mayor ridículo de mi vida-Farfulló, avergonzado- Y por si fuera poco, me han visto Yamazaki y Mihara. Mañana no habrá nadie en el instituto que no lo sepa.

La joven Kinomoto sonrió y dejó de forcejear. Desde que habían llegado esa mañana al parque de atracciones, Shaoran la había estado insistiendo que entrasen a la famosa Casa del Terror, y desde el principio ella se había negado. Era una miedosa y odiaba las atracciones de ese tipo, y ningún chico por muy guapo que fuese la convencería. Así que, para que dejase de insistirle, le había dicho que si se montaba en uno de los caballos del tiovivo ella entraría a la casa. Y, ante su sorpresa, Shaoran lo había hecho. Así que ahora, como consecuencia, a ella le tocaba cumplir su parte. ¡Pero es que en ningún momento había pensado que el chico fuese capaz de hacerlo!

-¿Shao?-Llamó, una repentina voz tras él.

Sakura levantó la mirada encontrándose con la atractiva Presidenta de su instituto en compañía de un joven que no parecía en absoluto emocionado por el interés de Tsujiai sentía por el castaño.

Shaoran, que no necesitaba darse la vuelta para adivinar de quien se trataba, se agachó un poco para ayudar a bajar a Sakura antes de girarse para saludar a Hinako. La chica, que intentaba por todos los medios disimular los celos que la carcomían por dentro, sonrió de forma forzada mientras se acercaba al joven Li con claras intenciones de abrazarle.

-¡Shao! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!-Exclamó, colgándose de su cuello- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Al final me he animado a venir-Contestó, lacónico.

-Ya veo-Sonrió, mirando a Sakura de reojo- Deberías haberme llamado. Me hubiese encantado venir contigo. Kateru es bastante aburrido-Murmuró, señalando con discreción al chico que la esperaba a unos metros de ella- Siempre hace lo que le digo. No tiene iniciativa.

La joven Kinomoto, que también lo había oído, miró a la chica indignada. Por muy guapa y popular que fuese, no tenía ningún derecho de tratar así a los demás. Le dio la sensación que Hinako utilizaba a los chicos como juguetes y sintió una repentina ira al pensar que quería incluir a Shaoran en su colección.

-¡Hinako!

-¡Ya voy!-Suspiró la aludida, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia al tal Kateru- ¿Y a dónde vais ahora?

-A "La casa del terror", supongo-Contestó el joven Li, un poco sorprendido por la actitud grosera de la Presidenta- Al menos que no logre convencer a Sakura. No parece muy ilusionada con la idea.

-¿No te gustan las atracciones de miedo?-Inquirió Hinako, centrando su atención en la castaña. Sakura asintió, un poco molesta por tener que reconocer su debilidad precisamente a ella- A Kateru le pasa lo mismo. No ha querido que nos montemos en ninguna ¡Y eso que son mis favoritas!

Kateru hizo el ademán de intervenir, pero otra mirada por parte de la joven Tsujiai fue suficiente para no hacerlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos castaños pareció darse cuenta, por la expresión en el rostro de Kateru era evidente que Hinako había mentido. A Kateru si le gustaban las atracciones de miedo.

-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no hacemos un cambio de parejas?-Propuso, entusiasmada- Así nosotros podríamos montarnos en las atracciones de terror y ellos no se sentirían culpables. ¿Qué os parece?

La indignación y la furia que sintió al oír el comentario de Kateru no era comparable con la que sintió en esos instantes. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si era necesario se montaría en todas y cada una de las atracciones que había en el parque pero no iba a permitir que Shaoran se fuera con ella.

Sin embargo, la determinación con la que había tomado esa decisión no tardó en desvanecerse dando lugar al abatimiento. ¿Pero y si el joven Li prefería irse con ella? ¿Y si aceptaba?

"_Pero quiero que sepas que sólo estoy con la gente con la que quiero estar. Su hubiese querido venir con Tsujiai lo hubiese hecho._"

Las palabras del chico se repitieron en su mente como si el mismo Li las estuviese diciendo de nuevo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír para sus adentros.

"_Pero prefería venir contigo"_

Sakura se vio obligada a cometer las ganas que tuvo de echarse a reír al imaginarse el rostro de Tsujiai si lo hubiese oído. Y no tardó en comprobar con cierta satisfacción que se había aproximado bastante.

-Lo siento, pero he venido con Sakura y quiero estar con ella-Contestó con rotundidad, sin molestarse en ser más o menos amable- Además, no creo que sea correcto de tu parte hacerle eso a tu amigo.

-¡Bah! A Kateru no le importa y seguro que a Sakura tampoco ¿Verdad?

El tono de fingida dulzura que utilizó y el uso de su nombre de pila con la única intención de parecer más amigable, sólo consiguió que su indignación incrementase por momentos.¡Cómo detestaba a esa chica!

No obstante, antes de que pudiese contestar, la voz profunda y masculina de Shaoran se hizo oír y ésta vez ambas chicas pudieron percibir con absoluta claridad un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Ya, pero a mí sí-Rebatió, mirándola con seriedad.

Hinako, que no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan frío por parte de los chicos, borró la sonrisa de su rostro, sorprendida y sin saber bien que decir. Desde el primer momento en que le había visto, supo que Shaoran Li iba a ser una presa difícil, pero nunca se imaginó que lo pudiese ser tanto.

Sin embargo, aunque para muchas eso podía suponer una molestia, para Hinako era todo un atractivo. Shaoran Li era un reto y ella iba a conseguirlo. Quizás le costase, sí, pero lo haría.

-¡Venga, no digas eso!-Insistió la joven Tsujiai agarrándole del brazo y mostrando de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa-¡Hagámoslo, por favor! Seguro que conmigo te lo pasas mejor. ¡Venga, vamos!

Shaoran, cuya paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, entreabrió la boca dispuesto a contestar, pero para sorpresa de todos esta vez fue Sakura la que se decidió a intervenir.

-¡Ha dicho que no! ¡¿Es qué no le has oído?!-Exclamó la castaña, furiosa, apretando los puños con fuerza- ¡Shaoran ha venido conmigo y se queda conmigo! ¡No seas tan pesada!

Shaoran miró a la castaña con evidente sorpresa y con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Parecía realmente enfadada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos le brillaban, centellantes. Tenía los labios ligeramente húmedos y le costó mucho no inclinarse sobre ella para besarla.

Pero la sorpresa que inicialmente había sentido Hinako ante la reacción de la joven Kinomoto, no tardó en transformarse en auténtica molestia. ¿Quién se había creído que era esa niñata para hablarle así? La había llamado pesada y la había dicho en pocas palabras que Shaoran prefería irse con ella. ¿De verdad creía que eso era posible? No sabía porque Li se había negado a su proposición, pero estaba segura que no era porque prefiriese estar con Sakura Kinomoto. Después de todo, si las comparaban, la castaña salía perdiendo con diferencia. Más que una chica de diecisiete años parecía una niña de trece. No tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Absolutamente nada.

No obstante, estaba claro que no le convenía ponerse a malas con la joven Kinomoto y contestarle a sus comentarios en esos momentos sería perder puntos con Shaoran. Lo mejor en esos instantes era retirarse. Quizás había perdido esa batalla, pero la guerra aun no había concluido y ella sabía utilizar muy bien sus cartas.

Se colocó su largo cabello oscuro tras la oreja y alzó la mirada mostrando la tímida sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Lentamente, fue soltando el brazo de Shaoran al que aun estaba agarrada y se situó frente a ellos, quienes la miraban con desconfianza.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-Se disculpó, haciendo una leve reverencia-He sido muy grosera. No debía haber insistido tanto. No he tenido un buen día y como tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo…-Explicó, mirando a Shaoran tímidamente- Lo siento, estoy muy avergonzada por mi actitud. De verdad espero que podáis perdonarme.

Los aludidos asintieron y tras hacerles un gesto con la mano, Hinako se dirigió hacia su acompañante y juntos se alejaron ante la atenta mirada de la pareja.

-¡¿Será posible?!-Exclamó Sakura, llevándose las manos a la cadera- ¡Ya me ha puesto de mal humor!

Tan sumergida estaba despotricando contra Tsujiai que no se percató de la persistente mirada de Shaoran. Rara vez había visto a Sakura comportarse así y debía reconocer que le había impresionado. Claro que quizás no tanto como su propia reacción frente a la castaña. Ya hacía semanas que había aceptado que Sakura no le era en absoluto indiferente, que de alguna forma le atraía, pero hasta el momento no había sentido esas ganas de cogerla por la cintura, atraerla hacia él y besarla hasta quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones. ¿Era posible que su interés por la castaña no fuera pasajero?

Apartó la mirada de Sakura y con un semblante serio la dirigió al suelo. No, a él no le podía gustar la joven Kinomoto. Lo más probable es que como se pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos estuviese confundiendo las cosas. Sakura era guapa y divertida, le atraía, pero nada más.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a "La Casa del Terror" o no?-Inquirió la castaña con resignación, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran volvió a observarla y sonrió. Sintiese lo que sintiese por ella, le gustaba estar con Sakura. Pero mucho más meterse con ella. Y "La Casa del Terror" sería una buena oportunidad.

-Vale, pero primero vamos a comer algo.

**oOoOoOo**

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y con una bandeja en las manos, Khay se acercó a la mesa en la que ella le esperaba sentada después de discutir con una señora muy grosera que le aseguraba haberla visto primero.

Dejó la bandeja en medio y se sentó frente a ella, quien cogió un par de patatas fritas nada más tocar la bandeja la abrillantada madera de la mesa.

-Me muero de hambre-Comentó, metiéndose las patatas a la boca- Hace siglos que no comía patatas fritas.

-¿Y eso?-Inquirió, antes de pegarle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Mi madre es partidaria de la comida sana-Explicó, extendiendo el brazo para coger la suya propia-Por eso siempre que iba a comer a casa de Sakura nos poníamos las botas.

La joven Daidôji sonrió con tristeza, pegándole un tímido bocado a su hamburguesa, que no tardó en impregnar su boca de distintos sabores que le encantaron.

-Me encanta-Murmuró, cerrando los ojos con placer.

Khay la observó receloso, conciente del dolor que le había causado la mención del nombre de amiga.

Después de concluir con la parte correspondiente a la estación de otoño, habían decidido tomarse un merecido descanso.

Eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los excursionistas se encontraban en los distintos restaurantes del parque saciando su apetito después de horas y horas montando en las distintas atracciones.

En todo ese tiempo Tomoyo no había mencionado nada de lo ocurrido con Eriol y Sakura. Pero aunque intentaba aparentar que había dejado el asunto de lado tal y como Khay le había pedido, el joven Serizawa estaba convencido que no había dejado de darle vueltas. Y la mirada perdida que solía dirigirle era una clara muestra de ello.

-Sé que te he dicho que es mejor que por hoy no hablemos sobre el tema-Comenzó el rubio, tras unos segundos de reflexión-Pero si quieres hacerlo… Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

La joven Daidôji, que se disponía a pegarle otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, cerró la boca y dejó la masa de pan redondeado sobre la tabla de madera, lentamente.

-Lo sé-Sonrió, alargando el brazo sobre la mesa para cogerle la mano al chico- Y te agradezco que me hayas obligado a venir. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-Me alegro-Admitió, dejando también su hamburguesa sobre la mesa y soltando un suspiro- Pero creeme cuando te digo que no estoy haciendo todo esto para ganar puntos. Por mucho que te haya dicho Hiiragizawa para ponerte en mi contra, me importas de verdad.

La joven Daidôji rió mientras lentamente le soltaba la mano para volver a erguirse sobre su asiento. Le resultaba divertido que Khay insistiese tanto en ese punto. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad y sus antecedentes, era comprensible que intentase reafirmar la claridad de sus intenciones.

-Eriol no me ha dicho nada de eso-Le aclaró, cogiendo de nuevo su hamburguesa-En realidad, no suele mencionarte muy a menudo.

Khay hizo una mueca de desagrado pata seguidamente pegarle un fiero bocado a su hamburguesa. ¿Ni si quiera le había mencionado? ¿Tan seguro estaba de si mismo que ni si quiera le consideraba un posible rival?

"_¡Será chulo!"_Pensó, un poco picado.

-Sueles hablarme tú más de él que él de ti-Observó, divertida. Pero su semblante no tardó en ensombrecerse- Claro que si he de ser sincera, desde lo ocurrido con Sakura apenas hemos hablado.

El joven Serizawa levantó la mirada sorprendido, por lo que pudo percatarse nuevamente de la mirada apagada de la morena. Ya había notado en clase que desde lo ocurrido hacia tres semanas, Eriol y Tomoyo apenas hablaban. Parecía como si intentasen no encontrarse y no se molestaban en forzar una conversación. Él pensaba que lo hacían por Sakura, que procuraban en clase no hablar para no hacerle más daño. Pero tras el comentario de Tomoyo, Khay comenzaba a dudar que se hubiesen encontrado fuera del instituto al menos.

-No queremos complicar más las cosas y mucho menos hacerle más daño a Sakura-Murmuró, dejando nuevamente la hamburguesa sobre la bandeja-Lo mejor es que nos distanciemos. Algo que teníamos que haber hecho desde un principio.

-¿Y eso lo has propuesto tú?-Inquirió el chico, no muy convencido.

-No, en realidad no lo hemos propuesto ninguno de los dos-Admitió la chica, con fingida diversión. Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa- Simplemente lo hemos hecho.

-¿Entonces ni si quiera lo habéis hablado?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y Khay sintió con cierta sorpresa como se indignaba. Pero sabía que no debía intervenir. Ya habían participado demasiados terceros en esa situación y no sería prudente de su parte meter más cizaña.

-Ya no puedo más-Dijo Tomoyo tras unos minutos de silencio, empujando la bandeja hacia Khay-Todo para ti.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó sorprendido mirando la hamburguesa de la chica, prácticamente entera-Pero si no has comido nada.

-Lo siento, se me ha quitado el apetito-Se excusó, reincorporándose-Voy al servicio. En seguida vuelvo.

El joven Serizawa asintió no muy conforme y Tomoyo se alejó buscando con la mirada algún cartel que indicara donde estaban los servicios.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer mucha cola y un par de minutos después pudo entrar en uno de los compartimentos que separaba los distintos retretes. Sintiendo como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se intensificaba por momentos, bajó la tapa del WC y se sentó. No quería amargarle el día a Khay y por eso había buscado una tonta excusa para huir de ahí.

El pulso le temblaba cuando abrió el bolso para sacar su teléfono móvil, pero no tanto como cuando buscó el último mensaje que le había escrito Eriol ya hacía diecisiete días. El mismo mensaje de siempre, pero a la vez distinto a los otros. El último.

_Buenas noches, Princesa. _

_Te quiero._

Desde el primer mensaje que había recibido de Eriol, no había noche que se acostase sin saber que recibiría otro dentro de veinticuatro horas. No quería, pero a la vez los esperaba con ilusión. Y lo mejor de todo era que gozaba con esa seguridad de saber que habría un siguiente y después otro y otro. Pero ya no. Ese era el último, el final de su historia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si era una princesa no podía tener un final feliz?

-Ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas.

Y sabiendo que no podía contener por más tiempo as ganas que tenía de llorar, apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas y lloró. Ella no era una princesa.

**oOoOoOo**

Con los ojos cerrados y agarrada fuertemente a la espalda del chico, Sakura abandonó la atracción jurando no volver a pisarla jamás. ¡Nunca había pasado tanto miedo! Y posiblemente Shaoran nunca se había reído tanto como en los últimos diez minutos.¡En que maldito momento había accedido a acompañarle! Y todo por culpa de Tsujiai, que había sido la causa de su indignación.

-Gracias por su visita-Murmuró una voz ronca a su lado que la sobresaltó-Vuelvan pronto.

Sakura se giró para mirar al propietario de la voz y soltó un chillido al encontrarse frente a un hombre cuyo ojo se le había desprendido de las cuencas oculares de forma artificial.

El joven Li, a quien le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, estalló en sonoras carcajadas desconcertando todavía más al actor que hacía de botones en la atracción. La chica chillaba aterrorizada y él se partía de la risa. Definitivamente los actores o eran muy buenos o tenían más futuro como payasos.

-¡¿Volver?!-Repitió la chica, escéptica, cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros de allí- Antes muerta que pisar de nuevo ese sitio.

Sakura realmente parecía indignada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el agobio y la vergüenza, y el pelo totalmente alborotado. Pero a Shaoran no le importaba que a la chica estuviese apunto de salirle el corazón por la boca. Aun seguía riéndose y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse realmente tonta.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de reírte?!-Exclamó, aunque más bien sonó a una exigencia. Pero el chico no le hizo caso-¡Para! ¡Para!

Con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro, la joven Kinomoto comenzó a golpear a Shaoran en todo sitio que le venía a mano como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.

-Está bien, está bien-Accedió el chico finalmente, aun con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Hacía años que no me reía tanto!

-A mi costa-Señaló Sakura, algo picada.

-Es que tenías que haber visto las caras de los actores-Recordó, señalándola- Con los gritos que dabas, les dabas más miedo tú a ellos que ellos a ti.

Y de nuevo volvió a echarse a reír. Sakura, cuyo orgullo y dignidad habían quedado por los suelos, emprendió la marcha sin saber muy bien a donde, ignorando al chico que la seguía por completo.

Shaoran, que tardó un par de minutos más en dejar de reír, se acercó a ella al hacerlo y se situó a su lado.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

-A buscar un lugar donde puede enterrar tu cadáver-Contestó con naturalidad, sin ni si quiera dirigirle una mirada.

-Esta bien, ya que no tienes ninguna propuesta…

El joven Li la cogió del brazo y la sacó del camino ante la mirada escéptica de la castaña. Lo suyo sí había sido una propuesta.

-Probemos con esto-Propuso el chico, sujetando un rifle.

-Yo pensaba envenenarte durante el desayuno, ya sabes, más femenino. Pero esto también me parece bien-Accedió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros-Sin embargo, seguimos teniendo el problema del cadáver.

El hombre del puesto al que se habían acercado, les miró con cierto recelo, dudando en si debía o no dejarles los rifles de aire a esos dos chicos. Aunque simplemente llevasen balines inofensivos, podían hacer bastante daño y no quería tener problemas en su primer día de trabajo.

-Todo a su tiempo, pequeña marmota-Sonrió, dándole un rifle a ella- ¿Sabes como va esto?

La joven asintió de mala gana y Shaoran volvió a sonreír. Debían darle a las dianas y según donde le dieses podías llevarte un premio de mayor o menor valor, o no llevarse nada.

Durante la temporada de fiestas en Tomoeda, siempre había un puesto de estos en la feria que montaban. Su hermano Tôya, que tenía una asombrosa puntería, solía conseguirle siempre algún regalo.

-Perfectamente-Contestó, corroborando a su propio asentimiento de cabeza-Y no me vuelvas a llamar marmota.

-Está bien, está bien-Prometió, apartando con una mano la dirección del rifle que Sakura había dirigido hacia él- Puedes ser muy convincente cuando quieres ¿Lo sabías?

La aludida sonrió satisfecha y tras hablar con el encargado comenzaron a jugar. Temblorosa, y a sabiendas de que lo suyo nunca había sido el tiro, alzó el rifle apuntando en teoría a la diana que a ella le correspondía. Sin embargo, y fingiendo una sorpresa que no sentía, se apresuró a disculparse cuando su tiro hizo un agujero en dos dianas a la izquierda de la suya y que, desafortunadamente, estaba utilizando otra persona.

Tras vocalizar un claro 'Lo siento', la joven Kinomoto bajó el arma y miró a Shaoran. El chico tenía su propio rifle en alto y parecía estar muy concentrado. Su rostro estaba serio y algunas mechas del cabello le caían sobre los ojos dándole un aire mucho más atractivo. Realmente era guapo, era muy guapo. Y en esos instantes, tan serio y concentrado, estaba más guapo que de costumbre.

Sakura sintió como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su rostro. ¿En que díantres estaba pensando? No podía pensar esas cosas y segundos después planear tranquilamente su asesinato. Debía centrarse. Pero es que cuando Sakura estaba cerca de Li se sentía extraña.

Tres tiros seguidos la sobresaltaron devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. Shaoran ya había bajado el arma y miraba con orgullo los tres agujeros en la diana muy cerca del centro.

-¿Sorprendida?-Inquirió divertido, mirándola.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Fabuloso!-Felicitó el propietario, acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano-Realmente fabuloso.

Todos los presentes que rodeaban el pequeño puesto de tiro aplaudieron entusiasmados mientras cuchicheaban sin poder reprimir su asombro. Shaoran, a quien no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, dejó el rifle de la mesa y les dedicó una ligera sonrisa con la esperanza de que dejasen de llamar tanto la atención.

-¿Y ya has pensado que quieres de premio?-Le preguntó el hombre, señalando los numerosos objetos que había en las estanterías.

-No sé.

Shaoran miró rápidamente las estanterías y se encogió de hombros. No había decidido jugar a eso con la intención de llevarse nada. Simplemente lo había escogido para confirmar que aun no había perdido la práctica. Claro que había un segundo motivo.

-¿Qué te gusta?-Preguntó finalmente, mirando a Sakura- Escoge lo que quieras.

-¿Para mí?

Él asintió y Sakura volvió a centrar su atención en las estanterías, esta vez con una sonrisa infantil en los labios. Valía la pena haber participado con tal de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba con Sakura Kinomoto? En esas tres últimas semanas no había dejado de darle vueltas a la misma pregunta. Desde su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto había sabido que Sakura no era como las otras chicas. Tenía algo que la hacía diferente y era ese algo lo que hacía tambalear ese autocontrol de hierro del que él siempre presumía. Al menos hasta conocerla y darse cuenta que su autocontrol con ella no era más que una fina hoja de papel.

Sí, tenía claro que Sakura no le era indiferente, que le atraía. Y era esta atracción la que le había llevado a comportarse como un auténtico pervertido durante las últimas semanas. O al menos era así como se sentía cuando la cogía de la cintura para apartarla aunque había espacio de sobra para pasar por lado. Cuando iba a coger algo y él hacía el ademán de cogerlo simplemente por acariciarle la mano. Pero había algo más.

Sí, le gustaba como se sentía cuando la tenía tan cerca. Pero le gustaba mucho más verla sonrojada por la proximidad entre ellos. Saber que era la causa de que no le saliesen las palabras o de que le latiese tan rápido el corazón. Era como si tuviesen un juego en el que sólo participaban ellos dos. Frente a otros se pasaban el día discutiendo y solo durante unos minutos de esas veinticuatro horas, cuando nadie les veía, eran los protagonistas de un juego mucho más temerario.

Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de donde se estaba metiendo, decidió que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado. Se mostraba esquivo con ella y procuraba no permanecer más de diez segundos en una habitación si estaban ellos solos. Pero después de lo ocurrido con Eriol y Tomoyo, eso pasó a un segundo plano y supo que no debía-ni quería- dejarla sola. Debía simplemente confiar en su autocontrol. Por muy débil que fuese aun no le había fallado y confiaba en que no lo haría.

No iba a mentir que en algunos momentos de lucidez había sentido una punzada de preocupación al pensar que quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que a lo mejor estaba a un paso de cruzar la línea. Pero Sakura no le gustaba. Estaba convencido. Le atraía, nada más.

Además, era comprensible que estuviese reaccionando así teniendo en cuenta sus _antecedentes_ y el hecho de que desde hacía más de dos años no había tenido contacto con ninguna chica. Y de golpe, de un día para otro, se encuentra con una chica preciosa con la que, además de compartir pupitre en el instituto, vive en la misma casa y duerme en la habitación de enfrente. Definitivamente había sido un cambio muy radical y sus hormonas lo habían notado. El único problema es que de estar dormidas habían pasado a no dejar de tocarle las narices. Pero podía controlarlas. Podía hacerlo. Mientras su autocontrol no le fallase, lo conseguiría.

Confiaba en su autocontrol.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó una dulce voz a su lado, alejándole de sus divagaciones.

Lo que vio nada más girar la cabeza le sobresalto. Un peluche enorme y de color verde le observa con unos ojos grandes que le helaron la sangre. Claro que no tanto como las dos "antenas" que tenía por orejas. Era como si el muñeco tuviese vida propia y acabase de confirmarle que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-¿Pero qué es esto?

-Un peluche-Contestó, con aire evidente- Me habías dicho que podía escoger lo que quisiera.

-Ya, ¿Pero no podías escoger uno tamaño bolsillo?-Inquirió, sorprendido por las proporciones del peluche- Si es casi más grande que tú.

-Siempre he querido tener un muñeco grande.

Y dando por zanjada la discusión, Sakura cogió el peluche con mayor firmeza haciendo que Li negase con la cabeza mientras el propietario sonreía divertido.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-Propuso Sakura, cogiendo el peluche de otra forma para evitar que se le cayera.

-¡¿Ya?!-Exclamó Shaoran, sorprendido, señalando la diana perteneciente a la castaña- ¡Si te quedan tres tiros!

-En realidad dos-Aclaró, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad al recordar donde había ido a parar su primer tiro- Pero esta claro que yo no sirvo para esto y no quiero poner ninguna vida inocente en peligro por mi causa.

El joven Li enarcó una ceja no muy satisfecho y le arrebató el enorme peluche- ante las protestas de Sakura- para seguidamente dejarlo sobre la enorme bancada que les separaba del propietario.

-Sujétala fuerte-Le ordenó, pasándole el rifle a la chica- Abre un poco más las piernas.

Sakura, a quien la había pillado por sorpresa, obedeció sin rechistar sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por la cercanía del chico.

-El pie derecho un poco hacia atrás-Le indicó, dándole una leve palmada en la pierna-Cuando aprietes el gatillo, la fuerza del disparo te impulsará hacia atrás. Debes de cargar todo tu peso en este pie..

La castaña asintió mientras Shaoran le seguía dando escuetas indicaciones a las que no sólo ella estaba prestando atención, sino los otros participantes del puesto.

-Pon esa mano un poco más arriba, eso es-Asintió, situándose tras ella- Y ahora separa los brazos un poco más del pecho. Muy bien.

Shaoran la tenía prácticamente abrazada y su mentón estaba sobre el hombro de ella por lo que podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Sintió como sus manos recorrían los brazos de ella hasta llegar a sus manos, donde detuvieron su recorrido para asegurarse que no moviese su mano a la hora de disparar.

-Ahora apunta y dispara-Murmuró cerca de su oído con una voz cálida. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban-Tranquila. Lo vas a hacer bien.

Segundos después sonó un disparo que dio en la diana, muy cerca del centro, seguido de otro algo más alejado pero que también le dio muchos puntos.

El resto de los participantes aplaudieron y, en un momento de excitación, Sakura dejó el rifle sobre el mostrado y se giró para abrazar a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho!-Exclamó emocionada.

-Sí, lo has hecho.

Shaoran la abrazó por la cintura y fue en ese preciso instante cuando la joven Kinomoto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Disculpándose de forma apresurada y girándose para recibir las felicitaciones del encargado, los dos jóvenes se separaron dejando a Shaoran con un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

-Ummm… no ha estado mal-Reconoció el encargado, quitando la diana y dejándola sobre el mostrador- Y por ser una chica tan guapa te daré cincuenta puntos más. Puedes escoger lo que quieras de las tres primeras lejas.

La joven Kinomoto asintió aun avergonzada por ese repentino abrazo y miró detenidamente el contenido de las lejas que le había indicado el hombre. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, extendió el brazo y señaló con el dedo un bonito peluche bastante más pequeño que el suyo, con un lazo en el cuello y dos discretas alas en la espalda.

-Para ti.

El joven Li la miró sin poder articular ni una sola palabra cuando Sakura se giró para darle ese pequeño muñeco. No es que no le pareciese normal que a un chico de diecisiete años le regalasen un peluche como ese-que no se lo parecía- sino que no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo. Al igual que tampoco entendía porque la chica procuraba no cruzarse con su mirada.

-Es lo justo ¿No?-Se excusó- Me has ayudado a ganarlo. Además, me has regalado el tuyo.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Yo también.

El chico lo aceptó con una leve sonrisa y, tras murmurar un casi inaudible 'Gracias', cogieron el enorme peluche verde y se alejaron de allí, despidiéndose del propietario con la mano.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día…-Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, resignado-Cómo les cuesta decir 'Te quiero'.

**oOoOoOo**

Con una leve capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo, se detuvo en la sombra que formaban los árboles que sobresalían de los chalets. Chalets, al lado de los cuales había estado corriendo desde que había abandonado su casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Se apoyó en las rodillas flexionadas e intentó normalizar su respiración, en esos instantes agitada.

Era un día muy caluroso y probablemente cualquiera que le viese corriendo a esas horas pensaría que estaba loco. Afortunadamente no había casi nadie por la calle, aunque de haber habido tampoco le hubiese importado.

Necesitaba salir de su casa, alejarse de allí y, a ser posible, olvidar con ello todos sus problemas y esa oleada de sentimientos que no le dejaban en paz ni de día ni de noche.

Se apoyó en la caliente pared de piedra de uno de los chalets y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos de nuevo le quitó el tapón a la botella de agua que afortunadamente había cogido antes de salir de casa. Tomó un par de tragos y con el resto se mojó la cabeza. Lo más probable es que después se arrepintiese, pero estaba harto de pensar en el después.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y sonrió con cierta amargura. Había batido su récord: Casi una hora y media sin dejar de correr a un ritmo más que razonable. Tenía gracia, había estado tan sumergido en sus problemas que ni si quiera se había percatado de ello. Y seguramente hubiese seguido corriendo sin dejarse llevar por el cansancio si su inconsciente no le hubiese guiado por esa calle. A un par de metros vivía la joven Daidôji y había sido en esa calle donde se le había declarado a la chica ya hacía meses.

_Lo cierto es que pese a su popularidad con las chicas estaba asustado. Después de le Tsujiai rechazara había perdido parte de su confianza en si mismo en el campo de las chicas. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, después de Tsujiai no había vuelto a interesarle ninguna en especial. Al menos hasta ahora._

_Movió la cabeza como si intentase desprenderse de esos pensamientos y siguió corriendo por las frías calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, por mucho que moviese la cabeza o por mucho tiempo que estuviese corriendo, Tomoyo seguía dentro de su cabeza y, desafortunadamente, al parecer dentro de su corazón. _

_Había salido de su casa ya hacía más de una hora con la única intención de despejarse, o aclararse al menos. Pero es que las cosas ya estaban claras desde hacía semanas. El único problema es que él no había querido darse cuenta hasta ahora._

"Me gusta_" Admitió, acelerando el paso "_Me gusta mucho"

_Era un hecho, y por fin lo sabía. Tomoyo era especial. Le gustaba y se sentía tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes. No se sentía igual cuando estaba con Tomoyo que cuando estaba con Sakura. A la joven Kinomoto la veía más como a una hermana pequeña, su mejor amiga. En ningún momento había pensado en Sakura como en una chica, y a Tomoyo no la podía ver de otra forma. ¿Había sido siempre ese pequeño detalle tan evidente como le resultaba ahora? Probablemente. Pero no le importaba._

_Y ahora que lo sabía ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decírselo? ¿Callar? Todas las opciones parecían muy tentadoras, cada una por un motivo. Si se lo decía, lo más probable es que le rechazara. No es que tuviese poca fe en si mismo-pese a lo ocurrido con Tsujiai- sino que Tomoyo nunca había dado muestras de que sintiese algo más que amistad por él. En realidad, solía mostrarse un tanto distante-Sobre todo en las últimas semanas- aunque siempre cordial. Claro que cabía la posibilidad-por muy remota que fuese- que ella sintiese lo mismo._

_Sin embargo, en el caso de que no fuese así… ¿Perjudicaría la relación que habían tenido hasta ahora? Aunque no la tuviese como novia, quería seguir manteniéndola como amiga y no estaba seguro si valía la pena poner en riesgo algo tan importante como eso. Además, también estaba Sakura. En el caso de que Tomoyo le rechazase y su negativa afectase a su relación con ella, si la joven Daidôji le hacía escoger a la castaña entre ella y él, estaba claro quien saldría perdiendo y él tampoco quería perder a Sakura._

_No, definitivamente debía callar. Si Tomoyo le decía que no, eso afectaría a su relación con ella. No querría verle, obligaría a Sakura a escoger entre ella y él, Sakura escogería a la chica y él se quedaría en un rincón meciéndose y compadeciéndose por su mala suerte._

_Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, se detuvo en medio de una calle y apoyó las manos en las rodillas permitiéndose descansar después de tanto tiempo sin dejar de correr._

_No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo idiota además de un cobarde. No tenía por que pasar nada de eso. Era cierto que la posibilidad del "No" volaba en el aire, pero en el peor de los casos, sólo variaría la actitud de Tomoyo durante un par de semanas hasta que la chica se hiciese a la idea. Pero conocía a Tomoyo y sabía con seguridad que jamás obligaría a Sakura a elegir entre ella y él. Nunca. Sabía que Sakura apreciaba a ambos, y Tomoyo nunca haría nada para perjudicar a la castaña adrede._

_-¿Eriol? ¿Eres tú?_

_El joven Hiiragizawa no necesitaba alzar la mirada para identificar a la propietaria de esa voz. No obstante, y más que nada para no parecer grosero, el chico fue alzando lentamente la cabeza, recorriendo el delgado cuerpo de Tomoyo hasta detenerse en el sorprendido rostro de ésta._

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué sorpresa!-Exclamó, apresurándose a carraspear para aclararse la voz. Le había salido un gallo horrible que afortunadamente la chica no pareció notar-¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Vivo ahí- Le recordó la chica, señalando la calle siguiente-Acabo de terminar de ensayar con el coro._

_El chico asintió por inercia, sintiéndose repentinamente ridículo. Ni si quiera se había puesto tan nervioso al declarase a Tsujiai. Y eso que casi no le salían las palabras. Pero es que nunca es fácil tener a la chica que quieres delante sin ponerte mínimamente nervioso y sin comportarte como un idiota._

_-Yo… estaba corriendo-Explicó, señalando su ropa deportiva._

_Fue ella la que asintió esa vez, sintiendo el ambiente más tenso que de costumbre. Probablemente ambos hubiesen agradecido la llegada de Sakura en ese preciso momento. Al menos así no se sentirían tan incómodos._

_-Bueno, no quiero distraerte-Sonrió la chica, rompiendo el arduo silencio-Nos vemos mañana._

_La joven Daidôji le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida antes de girarse para reemprender la marcha. _

_No supo en que momento sus piernas tomaron vida propia, pero antes de que Tomoyo hubiese dado un par de pasos, Eriol se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a detenerse._

_-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, extrañada._

_-Necesito hablar contigo._

_Al igual que tampoco supo en que momento tomó la determinación de contárselo todo. Era como si realmente no fuese consciente de sus actos, como si no fuese él a quien le latía tan rápido el corazón mientras se sentaban en uno de los desgastados bancos de madera. Tenía la misma sensación de estar viéndolo todo desde arriba._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Repitió Tomoyo, preocupada- ¿Estás bien?_

_-No. Quiero decir ¡Si!-Se apresuró a corregir al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica-Mira Tomoyo, no soy persona de irse por las ramas. Podría decirte miles de cosas para retrasar esto el mayor tiempo posible. Pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que…-La miró y la chica sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón-… sea cual sea tu respuesta no quiero que cambie nuestra relación ¿Vale?_

_-Eriol…_

_-Me gustas-Confesó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y recostándose sobre la escalera-Me gustas mucho. Aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Eres muy perceptiva._

_El joven Hiiragizawa la miró y sonrió. Pero el cumplido no pareció relajar la situación y Eriol comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por las repercusiones de su confesión. Ya no veía las cosas desde arriba. Volvía a estar en su cuerpo._

_-Al parecer no lo suficiente-Murmuró Tomoyo con una amarga sonrisa- Lo siento. Yo… no siento lo mismo por ti._

_-Lo suponía-Sonrió, reincorporándose para seguidamente bostezar- En fin, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_-De verdad… perdóname._

_Eriol dejó de sonreír un tanto sorprendido por la insistencia de Tomoyo, pero mucho más por su actitud. Aun sentada en el banco, tenía la cabeza baja y su largo cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro por lo que no pudo ver su expresión._

_-¡Vamos, mujer!-Animó el chico, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura- ¿A quien no le han dado calabazas alguna vez? ¡Seguro que lo supero!_

_Más tarde pensaría que resultaba paradójico que precisamente fuera él quien la animase, teniendo en cuenta que había sido él el rechazado. Pero Tomoyo estaba rara. No parecía la misma. Y cuando la obligó a levantar la mirada, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. En ese momento no le importó la opresión de su pecho, ni el vacío que sentía en su interior. Lo único que le preocupaba era ella._

_-Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó, preocupado._

_-Nada-Contestó, reincorporándose repentinamente con claras intenciones de marcharse- Tengo que irme. Lo siento._

_Pero ya no había ningún amago de fingida diversión en el rostro de Eriol. Preocupado y molesto a su vez, se reincorporó con rapidez y la agarró de la muñeca antes de que echase a correr. _

_-Suéltame, Eriol-Le exigió, pese a que no le miraba- Va a empezar a llover de un momento a otro y deberíamos estar ya en casa._

_Sin embargo, el clima era lo que menos le importaba al chico en esos instantes. Durante esos años había aprendido a conocer a la joven Daidôji y sabía que le ocultaba algo._

_-Mírame Tomoyo-Le ordenó, agarrándola del mentón para obligarla a hacerlo-¡Mírame!_

_Sus ojos amatista se cruzaron con los azules de él en el preciso instante que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a hacerse notar. Estuvieron así durante más de un minuto. El rostro de Eriol estaba serio y el de ella inexpresivo._

_-Me estás mintiendo-Afirmó, como si en ese instante lo viese todo con claridad-Dices que no sientes nada por mí. ¡Pero mientes!_

_-No digas tonterías-Le espectó, deshaciéndose de un manotazo la mano que aun sujetaba su mentón-Por muy popular que seas entre las chicas, no significa que estén todas locas por ti._

_-Ya, pero es que la que me importa eres tú ¡No las otras!_

_Tal declaración pareció ablandar durante unos segundos la expresión del rostro de Tomoyo. Pero pasado ese tiempo, sus labios volvieron a tensarse y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir una frialdad impropia en ella. Era como si intentase demostrar algo que no sentía. Como si se estuviera esforzando en mantener un muro que había comenzado a desmoronarse._

_-¿Y qué? No puedes obligarme a salir contigo si no quiero._

_-No, eso es cierto-Admitió el chico, limpiando los cristales de las gafas con la camiseta ya un poco húmeda-Pero entonces no digas que no sientes nada por mí._

_La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza y ahí estaban los dos, parados, con un metro de distancia entre uno y otro, retándose con la mirada. Casi podían sentir el corazón del otro latir con fuerza, mientras un ligero bao salía de sus bocas a causa del frío de la noche._

_-Piensa lo que quieras-Terció la morena, girando._

_-Está bien, vete si quieres-Accedió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, demostrando que no pensaba detenerla- Pero antes dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que te odie?_

_La joven Daidôji se detuvo en seco y si no fuera porque le estaba dando la espalda, Eriol podría ver una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Es que acaso no es eso lo que estás intentando?-Inquirió, sin acercarse a la chica, quien aun continuaba de espaldas-¿Lo haces por Sakura, verdad? Le gusto y no quieres hacerle daño._

_Tomoyo se giró y le miró con una sonrisa entre amarga y divertida. Ya estaba completamente empapada. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara y la fina chaqueta se le ceñía a su torso._

_-¡Ja! Eres un presuntuoso-Se mofó, llevándose las manos a las caderas- Primero yo y ahora Sakura. ¿Quién será la siguiente?_

_-…-_

_-Pues para que lo sepas no me gustas, no me has gustado ¡Y nunca me gustarás!_

_Con cada una de las afirmaciones Tomoyo se había acercado más y más al chico hasta estar finalmente parada frente a él. Su respiración era agitada y su aliento, debido a la escasa distancia que les separaba, se fusionaba con el de él. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse una vez más, pero esta vez para tener un final diferente._

_Dejándose llevar mitad por el deseo mitad por la indignación y la furia, el joven Hiiragizawa se inclinó sobre ella para capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso que Tomoyo recibió con sorpresa._

_La joven Daidôji intentó separarse del chico, pero el la agarró por la cintura impidiendo que pudiese moverse. Vencida y sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando con la oleada de sentimientos que se habían acumulado en su pecho, Tomoyo correspondió al beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él mientras de puntillas acababa con la inexistente distancia entre ellos. _

_El mejor beso que había recibido nunca. Porque, ya desde ese momento, supo que era un beso prohibido._

Después de eso a Tomoyo no le había quedado más remedio que confesar sus sentimientos. Pero se mostró mucho más reacia a confirmar los de Sakura hacia el mismo chico.

Probablemente Tomoyo pensó que si él se olvidaba de ella podría fijarse en la joven Kinomoto. Que no habría ningún problema si Eriol y Sakura no conocían sus sentimientos. Pero era una carga muy pesada para una sola persona. Y él era muy insistente y perspicaz. Tarde o temprano se habría dado cuenta y se habrían visto obligados a tener esa conversación.

Claro que el final habría sido el mismo. Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a salir con nadie si a su mejor amiga le gustaba esa persona. Había estado dispuesta incluso a facilitarle las cosas a Sakura. Pero el hecho de que él lo supiese todo cambió las cosas. Tanto, que Sakura no les dirigía la palabra y Tomoyo y él habían puesto fin a su relación para siempre. Si él hubiese sabido que se iban a complicar tanto las cosas…

Se reincorporó y tiró la botella de agua ya vacía a la papelera que había al lado del pequeño banco de madera desgastada. El mismo banco que el había estado observando desde la pared de enfrente y en el que meses atrás le había confesado sus sentimientos al amor de su vida. Por que lo sabía. Tomoyo iba a ser el amor de su vida. Lo suyo no había funcionado, y si llegaba a salir con otra persona sería por amor. Pero Tomoyo siempre tendría un sitio especial en su corazón. Había sido su primer y verdadero amor.

Le dio una patada al dichoso banco y siguió corriendo como si en ningún momento se hubiese detenido. Era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y, aprovechando que casi todo el mundo estaba reunido para ver el espectáculo que daría fin a la inauguración del parque, decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para montarse en la enorme noria del parque. Noria que por su tamaño, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Londres.

-Espero que no me toque pagar un abono por el muñeco-Comentó Shaoran, que se había visto obligado a cargar con semejante bicho durante el resto de la tarde-Ocupa un asiento, e incluso dos.

-Pero mira que eres exagerado-Suspiró la chica, quien ya había olvidado lo ocurrido hacia unas horas- ¿Es que no ves lo adorable que es?

-No.

Sakura soltó un bufido de indignación para seguidamente mascullar algo por lo bajo que el joven Li no llegó a escuchar. Probablemente era un insulto contra su persona o algo parecido. Si, estaba seguro que debía ser eso.

-¿Y para que quieres tanto peluche?-Preguntó, recordando la poblada habitación de la chica-Ya tienes el que te regalé la primera semana que llegué aquí.

-Me gustan los peluches-Insistió la chica, abrazando con fuerza el oso que le había regalado a Shaoran y que ahora llevaba ella- Y necesitaba uno grande para abrazarlo cuando esté deprimida.-Admitió, avergonzada-¿Qué? ¿Te parece una tontería?

Él negó con la cabeza y Sakura pensó que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero no era así. Cuando había dicho eso, había puesto una expresión de ternura que le habían dado a él ganas de abrazarla. Si ese era el problema, el se ofrecía encantado a ocupar el lugar de ese enorme peluche.

'_Idiota'_ Se reprochó, sintiéndose ridículo' _¿Cómo puedes pensar tantas tonterías?'_

Sumergidos en otra conversación sin sentido y dejando al margen de esta los peluches, llegaron entre risas a la cola. Tal como habían pensado, no había mucha gente-quizás unas diez personas-Pero lo que no podían imaginarse era que ellos hubiesen ido y que justamente hubiesen tenido la misma idea.

-Hola-Saludo Khay, quien se había girado para comprobar cual era la causa de que Tomoyo hubiese callado tan de repente.

Shaoran respondió a su saludo con un gesto de cabeza, pero Sakura no hizo nada. Había apartado la mirada sintiendo como los entristecidos ojos de la morena estaban clavados en ella.

-Sakura…-Musitó Tomoyo, haciendo el ademán de acercarse.

Pero se arrepintió. Había prometido no presionarla. Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada, a no dirigirles la palabra el resto de su vida, y ella no iba a quitarle ese derecho.

-Khay, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el espectáculo?-Propuso la joven Daidôji, mirando al rubio, persistentemente-Podemos montar en la noria otro día.

-¡Pero si te hacía mucha ilusión!

-Por favor.

La insistencia de Tomoyo y su mirada suplicante bastó para hacerlo asentir. Cruzando una mirada de complicidad con el joven Li, agarró a la chica del brazo y salieron de la fila.

Sakura no levantó la mirada, pero sabía que se estaban alejando. Si Tomoyo se había marchado era para no hacerla sentir incómoda con su presencia. Pero ese gesto la había hecho sentir aun peor.

El pecho le dolía con intensidad y un montón de dudas la asaltaron en unos segundos. Había determinado que le daría la oportunidad de explicarse nada más volver a verla, peor no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar su versión de la historia. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Mira, no tienes porque escucharme, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero te daré un consejo-Intervino Shaoran, imaginándose la oleada de sentimientos que debían de estar dominando a la chica en esos momentos-Escúchala. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. Habla con ella y acaba con esas dudas. Si no lo haces ahora, es posible que un día te arrepientas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura pudo percibir en la del chico una intensidad que la armó de valor y confianza. Asintió torpemente y, antes de que se diera cuenta, había abandonado también la fila y corría en la dirección en la que la pareja se alejaba.

-¡Tomoyo!

La joven se giró rápidamente como si hubiese estado esperando esa llamada. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y había cierta expresión de anhelo en ellos que Sakura fue capaz de detectar.

Decidieron que era mejor hablar en la noria, por lo que se reunieron con Shaoran, quien no se había movido de su sitio. Por las dimensiones de la enorme rueda, calcularon que una vuelta duraría más o menos treinta o treinta y cinco minutos, quizás un poco más. Tiempo más que suficiente, según Sakura, para que Tomoyo se explicase.

Cuando la enorme cabina acristalada se detuvo frente a ellos, el encargado les indicó que subieran. Primero Sakura, después la joven Daidôji. Khay hizo el ademán de seguirlas, pero nada más poner un pie en la cabina, Shaoran le agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalas solas.

El chico, que se había detenido extrañado, asintió lentamente y cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien más subiera.

Como a ninguno de los dos les hacía especial ilusión montar en esa atracción, se apartaron de la cola y se sentaron en un rincón dispuestos a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Confiaban, al menos, que esa conversación sirviera para apaciguar un poco las cosas.

La noria, que en ningún momento se había detenido, siguió avanzando y con ello ascendiendo la cabina en la que las dos chicas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra. Ninguna de las dos hablaba y no supieron definir si ese silencio resultaba incómodo o relajador. Finalmente, y dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad que no se esperaba, Tomoyo comenzó a hablar:

-Gracias por escucharme. Pensé que no lo harías.

-No pensaba hacerlo-Admitió la castaña, mirando el paisaje que había a su izquierda-Y que lo haga ahora no quiere decir que vaya a perdonaros. En realidad, no sé si podré hacerlo algún día.

Las palabras de Sakura fueron como un puñal para la morena. La vaga esperanza que había sentido cuando la chica le había pedido que la acompañase, se esfumó rápidamente.

-Pero ahora necesito saber el por que-Prosiguió, mirándola esta vez a ella- Por que mi mejor amiga me ha hecho esto.

-Lo siento Sakura-Sollozó Tomoyo, con las manos fuertemente entrecruzadas sobre sus piernas-Lo siento mucho. ¡Te juro que no quería que pasara esto!

La joven Kinomoto no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero la creía. Pese a todo lo que había pasado, conocía lo bastante a la chica para saber que sus palabras eran sinceras y que la amargura en la que había vivido las últimas semanas también la había sido.

-Dime la verdad, Tomoyo-Pidió, mirándola con cierta súplica-Cuéntamelo todo, por favor.

Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron en contacto durante varios segundos. Fue después de ese corto periodo de tiempo que la joven Daidôji asintió dispuesta a sincerarse totalmente con su mejor amiga. Ya había llegado el momento de contarle todo de una vez por todas.

**Continuará…**

**Aparece ondeando una pequeña bandera blanca y seguidamente Yare, después de mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida. **

**De verdad ¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero me ha sido imposible compaginar mi último trimestre de instituto, con las academias y mi afición de escribir. Si hubiese sido por mí habría escogida esta última pero no me quedó más remedio que estudiar ¬¬**

**Pero ahora si, ¡He vuelto! Y esta vez para quedarme! De verdad que lo siento mucho. Especialmente porque aunque termine hace dos semanas, no ha sido hasta esta que he empezado a escribir (Es que me costó asimilar que no iba a Selectividad por una ¡Por una!) Pero esta semana me puse las pilas y aquí estoy, dispuesta a compensaros con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y uno de los que más me gusta, francamente. Además, se podría considerar la puerta a un capítulo muy muy interesante jejeje.**

**Sobre el capítulo ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad es que me ha gustado bastante (algo raro teniendo en cuenta lo perfeccionista que soy jejeje) y espero que vosotros opinéis lo mismo **

**Como veis Sakura ya no le es nada indiferente a Shaoran. Él lo sabe, pero se niega a aceptar que sienta algo más por ella. Digamos que no deja de poner excusas solo para convencerse a él mismo de que no existe algo que si existe (menudo lío :S jejeje) Claro que su autocontrol no durará mucho jejeje. ****Adelanto: ****Próximo capítulo ¡Bye, bye, autocontrol! **

**Sobre Sakura, uff! Demasiado confusa para darse cuenta de lo que pasa pero no lo suficientemente ingenua para no saber lo que quiere la Presidenta de Shaoran. Algo que, misteriosamente, la pone furiosa.**

**Tomoyo por otro lado por fin va a animarse a contarlo todo y veremos cual es ese "secretillo" que la llevó a cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida.**

**Sobre Eriol ¡Pobrecito! Ha tenido que tomar una decisión muy importante pero nos ha dado la oportunidad de saber como confesó sus sentimientos a Tomoyo y ya más adelante sabremos que es lo que sintió la chica realmente cuando Eriol le dijo que le gustaba.**

**En fin, confío en que la espera haya valido la pena y de nuevo, lo siento! De verdad! Para compensar os diré que en el próximo capítulo por fin habrá BESO entre Sakura y Shaoran jejeje. Realmente creo que estará muy interesante. Así que si aun tenéis interés en el fic, me comprometo a que intentaré actualizar como muy tarde el fin de semana siguiente.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo y especialmente por vuestra paciencia. Bss**

**RECORDATORIO:**** Las contestaciones a los reviews las encantaréis en mi profil. Perdón por las molestias.**


	11. Noche de Confesiones

11

**11. Noche de confesiones.**

_Se subió un poco más la bufanda para que le cubriese la boca y siguió caminando por las navideñas calles del centro de la ciudad, mucho menos transitadas que de costumbre. Hacía frío y posiblemente se hubiese quedado en casa calentita si Sakura no le hubiese pedido que se reuniese con ella en aquella cafetería. Pero prefería mil veces la compañía de su mejor amiga que el calor de una estufa. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para contarle su pequeño secreto. _

_Si aun no le había dicho nada después de tanto tiempo sintiendo aquello, no era porque no confiase en la castaña. Es más, si debía confiar en alguien, la escogida sería Sakura sin lugar a dudas. Pero aquello era algo delicado, y si aun no le había dicho nada tenía más que ver con ella misma que con la joven Kinomoto._

_Desde siempre Tomoyo había dado una imagen de chica inaccesible. Era tan guapa y destacaba en tantas cosas que la gente solía rehuir de ella haciéndose una idea equivocada de la morena. Muchas personas le habían confesado mucho tiempo después de conocerla, que habían llegado a describirla como frívola y caprichosa. _

_Recordaba su infancia con un amargo sentimiento de soledad. Desde pequeña siempre le había costado mucho hacer amistades y por esa imagen que ya tenía desde su más tierna infancia, los niños procuraban no juntarse demasiado con ella. Quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto el día en el que una chica de pelo castaño y dos coletas se había acercado a ella y le había propuesto jugar. Al principio se negó-más por la costumbre que porque lo pensase realmente- pero accedió ante la insistencia de esa niña de dulce sonrisa. _

_A partir de ese día nada volvió a ser como antes. Sakura y ella apenas se separaban y los demás niños, al ver que alguien como la pequeña Kinomoto se había hecho amiga de ella, dejaron sus prejuicios al lado y comenzaron a juntarse con Tomoyo. Su vida cambió radicalmente, y para ello sólo había hecho falta la sonrisa de una niña de pelo castaño._

_Le debía tanto a Sakura…Gracias a ella se había abierto mucho más a la gente y podía presumir de tener buenos amigos. Por que en el fondo Tomoyo sabía que ella misma había contribuido a ser considerada como alguien inaccesible. Quizás de forma indirecta, pero así había sido._

_A la joven Daidôji nunca se le había dado bien hablar de sus sentimientos. Le era muy difícil hacerlo y probablemente por eso admiraba tanto a Sakura. Ella era tan extrovertida y hablaba de cómo se sentía con tanta naturalidad que resultaba increíble. No necesitabas más que mirarla a la cara para saber si estaba triste, contenta, ilusionada… Era tan expresiva que no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia mezclada con la admiración. Ojalá ella fuera como Sakura. Así, probablemente, no hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en decidirse a contarle que le gustaba Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pero lo haría. Esta tarde al fin se lo diría._

_Empujó la pesada puerta de madera provocando el tintineo de una pequeña campanilla que había en la entrada y que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente a la concurrida cafetería. Saludando a una señora que había tras la barra y se acercó a una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres y que se encontraba en un rincón del establecimiento. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo y tras dejarlos sobre el respaldo de la silla, se sentó regocijándose por el calor que reinaba en el local. _

_La campanilla de la entrada sonó varias veces antes de que Sakura cruzase la puerta de la cafetería. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de disculpa, saludó a la señora que había tras la barra y se dirigió a Tomoyo tras unos segundos buscándola con la mirada._

_-Siento el retraso-Se disculpó, haciéndole una leve reverencia-Perdona, de verdad._

_Tomoyo soltó una risita y le hizo una indicación con la mano para que Sakura se sentase frente a ella. La joven Kinomoto se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y, tras dejar el abrigo también sobre el respaldo de la silla, se sentó y suspiró aliviada._

_La amable señora propietaria del establecimiento y a la que ambas habían saludado al entrar, se acercó a ellas minutos después para tomarles su pedido. Tal y como la mujer creía, Sakura se pidió una taza de chocolate caliente mientras que la joven Daidôji optó por un capuchino._

_Una vez que su pedido estaba sobre la pequeña mesa redondeada, Tomoyo comenzó a mover su capuchino con la cuchara mientras observaba a Sakura con discreción. Estaba nerviosa y una muestra de ello era que no dejaba de cambiar de postura sobre la silla. _

_-¿Y qué es lo que querías contarme?-Preguntó Tomoyo, tras un par de minutos en silencio-Por teléfono parecía importante._

_La joven Kinomoto, que tenía la taza de chocolate entre las manos, pegó un pequeño sorbito y asintió lentamente, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y a Tomoyo comenzó a carcomerle la curiosidad._

_-¿Sakura?_

_-La verdad es que no sé como decirte esto, me da mucha vergüenza-Confesó, jugando con las manos-Hay… alguien. Hay un chico que… creo que me gusta._

_Los labios de la joven Daidôji se curvaron en una sonrisa maternal que mostraba a su vez cierto alivio. Después de lo ocurrido hacia dos veranos, una confesión como esa por parte de Sakura la llenaba de tranquilidad. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado la castaña después de lo ocurrido con Ichiya y se alegraba, fuese quien fuese el chico, de que hubiese despertado nuevamente la llama del amor en el corazón de Sakura._

_-Eso es maravilloso-Aseguró Tomoyo, alargando el brazo para acariciar la mano que la castaña tenía sobre la mesa-Me alegro mucho por ti._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Y quien es?-Inquirió, con un deje de emoción en la voz que no pudo disimular-¿Le conozco?_

_Sakura volvió a sentir a la par que el color rojizo de sus mejillas se hacía mucho más intenso. La morena la observa expectante. ¿De quién se trataría?_

_-Es Eriol-Confesó, mirándola fugazmente antes de centrar su atención en su taza de chocolate- Me gusta Eriol, Tomoyo. _

_Los ojos de la morena se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa. Sintió como la garganta se le quedaba seca y como le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¿Eriol? ¿A Sakura le gustaba Eriol? No, eso no podía ser posible. Tenía que ser un error._

_Lentamente fue retirando su mano de la de Sakura antes de llevarse el capuchino a los labios para dar varios sorbos que dejarían la taza medio vacía. _

_La joven Kinomoto, que había levantado la cabeza al sentir como Tomoyo retiraba su mano, la observó sintiéndose repentinamente insegura. No sabía que esperaba de su amiga exactamente. Pero en ningún momento se imaginó que se quedaría tan callada. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Volvía a caer una y otra vez en el mismo error. ¿Es que no había aprendido después de lo ocurrido con Ichiya? Seguramente en eso estaría pensando Tomoyo. Había apuntado nuevamente demasiado alto. Los chicos guapos como ellos sólo le romperían el corazón._

_-Estás preocupada ¿Cierto?-Supuso Sakura, tapándose la cara con las manos- Sabes que alguien como Eriol jamás se fijaría en mí. Ya me lo dijo Reika-Recordó, siéndose estúpida-A chicos como Eriol o Ichiya jamás lograré interesarles. He sido una tonta._

_-No, no, no-Se apresuró a aclarar la morena, asombrada de que aun tuviese voz- No estaba pensando en eso. Me ha sorprendido, es todo._

_En realidad ni si quiera había prestado verdadera atención a las inquietudes de Sakura. En cuanto la chica le había confesado que era Eriol quien le gustaba, sintió como el mundo se le caía encima. Se había quedado estática, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando. A Sakura no le podía guata Eriol. Pero así era. A su mejor amiga, a la chica que tanto la había ayudado cuando más sola se sentía, a una de las personas que más quería y que tan mal lo había pasado, le gustaba el mismo chico que a ella. _

_-Lo sé, a mi también me ha sorprendido-Sonrió Sakura, de nuevo sonrojada-Ya sabes que después de lo de Ichiya juré que no volvería a fijarme en nadie. Pero Eriol es distinto. Me encanta estar con él-Admitió, emocionada al recordar al chico- Me trata tan bien y se preocupa tanto por todos…_

_La joven Kinomoto siguió hablando sobre Eriol y a cada palabra parecía emocionarse más y más. Sin embargo Tomoyo había vuelto a dejar de escucharla. No lo hacía adrede. Simplemente y sin querer, se sumergía en sus pensamientos llenos de contradicciones. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Debía confesarle a Sakura que a ella tan bien le gustaba Eriol? ¿Debía decirle que se habían convertido en rivales por el amor del joven Hiiragizawa?_

_Tomoyo negó con la cabeza de forma imperceptible sabiendo que esa ni si quiera era una opción. Sakura era demasiado importante para ella como para perder la amistad de la castaña a causa de un chico que probablemente ni si quiera correspondía a sus sentimientos._

_Además, le debía tanto a Sakura… Y después de todo lo que había pasado con Ichiya, ahora que de nuevo parecía estar ilusionada con un nuevo amor, Tomoyo no iba a ser la que echase sus ilusiones por tierra. _

_-… me gusta mucho pero sé que sólo me ve como a una amiga-Suspiró, moviendo el chocolate ya frío con la cucharita-Pero quería que lo supieras._

_-Gracias._

_Sus ojos amatista se encontraron con los verdes de ella, en los que percibió un extraño brillo en la mirada que se veía opacado por el pesar. Fue en ese instante cuando supo lo que debía hacer. Quería a Sakura, era su mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera necesario por su felicidad aunque fuera a costa de la suya propia. Si debía guardarse sus sentimientos para ella sola así sería. Mientras que nadie se enterase nada tenía por que salir mal._

_-¿De verdad te gusta?_

_Sakura asintió nuevamente y la joven Daidôji sonrió con pesar. Si esos eran los sentimientos de su mejor amiga lo demás no importaba._

_-Entonces te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a conquistarle._

Pero todo se complicó el día en el que Eriol le confesó sus sentimientos. Se sorprendió tanto de saber que era correspondida que no supo como debía actuar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ser grosera con él con la esperanza de que la odiase y dejase de gustarle. Sin embargo el joven Hiiragizawa demostró que la conocía mejor de lo que se esperaba. Y no le quedó más remedio que confesar que le gustaba y que si no aceptaba salir con él era por Sakura, tal y como el propio Eriol sospechaba. Al parecer la única que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven Kinomoto era la propia morena.

Con lo fácil que hubiese sido todo si Eriol no hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaría por ese camino para volver a casa? ¿Por qué no había tomado el de costumbre? ¿El destino? La verdad es que ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero debía ser algo así.

Ahora, meses después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería, se encontraba frente al semblante ya no tan alegre de la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta hacia tres semanas. Y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que en realidad todo esto no había empezado el día en el que le rogó a Eriol que saliese con Sakura, sino en el momento en el que decidió que era mejor no ser sincera con la castaña. Todo había empezado esa fría tarde de invierno y ahora terminaría. Por fin terminaría.

-La verdad es que no sé en que momento empezó a gustarme Eriol-Admitió Tomoyo, mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos- Supongo que fue algo progresivo, pero el día que me contestes que te gustaba, ya hacía meses que yo sabía que a mí también. Supongo que te preguntarás por que no te lo dije- Razonó, cuando la castaña hizo el ademán de hablar-Ya me conoces, me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento.

-¡Pero soy tu mejor amiga!-Protestó Sakura, dolida-¡Debías de haber confiado en mí!

Tomoyo sonrió con cierto pesar mientras de nuevo una pequeña esperanza la animaba a continuar. Había dicho "soy" no "era".

-Sabes que si en alguien confío es en ti, Sakura-Le aclaró-Si no te lo dije no era por falta de confianza sino por mí, porque no me sentía preparada para admitir algo así. Pero el día que me llamaste para quedar en la cafetería de la señora Kaji, pensaba hacerlo. Hasta que tu me dijiste que te gustaba-Suspiró-No sé como no me di cuenta de lo que sentías. Te ponías tan contenta cuando hablabas de él que no fui capaz de decirte nada. Después de lo ocurrido con Ichiya no quería ser yo quien te borrase esa sonrisa sincera que tanto tiempo habías tardado en volver a mostrar.

Sakura apartó la mira sin saber bien que decir. Que ingenua había sido. Durante todo ese tiempo creyó que había conseguido engañar a Tomoyo con esas sonrisas fingidas y esa actitud desinteresada y alegre que se había visto obligada a interpretar frete a su familia y amigos. No quería que se preocupasen y era evidente que la joven Daidôji no había dejado de hacerlo desde esa noche en la playa de Kôza. A ella no había logrado engañarla.

-Sabía lo mal que lo habías pasado por su culpa y era una buena oportunidad de que volvieses a ser feliz-Prosiguió, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que denotaba alegría y tristeza a su vez-Prometiste no volver a exponer tu corazón y me alegré cuando supe que pensabas fiárselo a Eriol. Estabas tan feliz que me resultó muy sencillo decidir lo que debía hacer. Era más fácil ayudarte a conquistarlo que correr el riesgo de romper una amistad tan valiosa para mí como es la nuestra.

-Pero no contabas con que Eriol sintiese lo mismo por ti ¿Verdad?

La joven Daidôji asintió lentamente sintiéndose nuevamente responsable de lo ocurrido y de los sentimientos del chico por ella.

-No sabría decirte exactamente como me sentí cuando me dijo que le gustaba. Estaba contenta, triste, sorprendida, ilusionada, horrorizada… -Recordó, tocándose el pecho con una mano- No me lo esperaba, y no supe como actuar. Perdí el control sobre mí misma y en un intento desesperado comencé a decirle cosas horribles con la única intención de que me odiase. Hubiese sido todo tan fácil si él no hubiese correspondido a mis sentimientos…

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque al menos yo no me habría sentido culpable-Confesó, avergonzada- Que él me quisiese, para mí era como traicionarte. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí te estaba traicionando y no quería hacerlo. –Suspiró-Pero ya conoces a Eriol. No necesitó más que un par de minutos para echar a bajo mis defensa y no tardó en adivinar lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza. Me gustaba. Y a ti también.

-¿A mí?-Cuestionó sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que era Tomoyo quien se lo había dicho-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Supongo que es mucho más intuitivo que yo-Sonrió la morena, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero lo sabía, y por mi comportamiento no tardó en confirmar sus sospechas. Al final, no me quedó más remedio que admitir que estaba en lo cierto y que por eso no pensaba salir con él. Lo entendió.

El rostro de Tomoyo permaneció oculto durante unos instantes cuando bajó la mirada y su largo cabello cubrió la mayor parte de su cara. No estaba orgullosa de cómo se había comportado, pero especialmente de cómo había actuado después de eso.

-Durante varios meses hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado. Nos comportábamos con normalidad frente a ti y procurábamos no encontrarnos cuando estábamos solos. Lo único que delataba lo ocurrido era el mensaje que viste la noche que fuiste a mi casa-Reconoció, indicando con la cabeza que el móvil se encontraba en el bolsillo-Todas las noches el mismo mensaje. Y no voy a negarte que en el fondo lo esperaba con ilusión, aunque después me asaltaba la culpabilidad.

Y entonces llegó Li. Ahora que lo pienso creo que en el fondo tanto Eriol como yo nos sentimos ilusionados. Estabas tan centrada en Li que Eriol pasó a un segundo plano aunque no te dieses cuenta-Declaró, sintiendo nuevamente una punzada de culpabilidad en el corazón-Y nos relajamos, sólo un poco, pero lo hicimos. Comenzamos a quedar fingiendo ser simples amigos que iban al cine aunque en el fondo sabíamos que no lo éramos. Pero ahí estabas tú. Tú nos recordabas que aunque no lo fuéramos era lo que debíamos aparentar.

Fue a Sakura a quien esa vez la asaltó la culpabilidad. Sin saberlo, también había causado mucho pesar a sus amigos. Pero en la mirada de la joven Daidôji no había reproche sino arrepentimiento.

-Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, tu atención volvió a centrarse en Eriol. Tras verle defenderte de esa forma era lógico que quisieses sen sincera con él y yo no podía animarte a hacerlo sabiendo que Eriol te rechazaría- La exaltación dominó a Tomoyo, cuyo pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con mayor agitación- No quería que volvieses a pasar lo mismo que con Ichiya, debía de hacer algo pero mi opinión no era imparcial y no quería confundirte más. Así que le pedí a Eriol que saliese contigo.-Murmuró, sintiéndose más avergonzada por su conducta en cada palabra- Me sorprendió que al final accediese, porque desde el principio se había negado. Eriol ha querido ser sincero contigo desde el principio, creeme. Le importas mucho.

-No tanto como tú.

Las miradas de las dos chicas volvieron a encontrarse mientras la noria seguía su recorrido. No debían de haber pasado más de veinte minutos pero tanto para Sakura como para Tomoyo les pareció una eternidad.

-No tardé en darme cuenta de mi error. Un error al que había arrastrado a Eriol sin ser él totalmente culpable-Prosiguió, ignorando el resentido comentario de Sakura- Me comporté como una egoísta y jugué con vuestros sentimientos sin derecho alguno. Ahora había algo a lo que temía más que la posibilidad de que tú sufrieses. Temía que dejases de ser mi amiga. Estaba desesperada y después de hablar con Eriol a la mañana siguiente de que te le declarases en las pistas, no sabía que hacer. Y Khay volvió.-Musitó, mirando por el cristal con la esperanza de ver al nombrado- Y con él se complicaron las cosas. Especialmente porque parecía dispuesto a convencerme de que saliera con él.

-Por lo que Eriol se puso celoso-Dedujo Sakura, asombrada de cómo encajaban las piezas.

-No sólo eso, sino que tú no parecías tan feliz estando con Eriol como yo había supuesto- Explicó, haciendo recordar a ambas su conversación en los jardines del instituto un día antes de que se descubriese todo- Llevaba semanas intentando confesarte todo, pero mi temor a perderte fue mayor. Hasta ese día. Esa misma tarde decidí que iba a contártelo todo, pero antes debía hablar con Eriol.

-¿El día en el que pasó todo?-Preguntó. La morena asintió lentamente.

-Aprovechando que tú tenías reunión con las animadoras, quedé con Eriol en encontrarnos en la biblioteca. –Siguió, sabiendo que el momento más crucial estaba a punto de llegar-Quería decirle lo que pensaba hacer, saber su opinión. Pero cuando le conté que Khay lo sabía se puso furioso y pensé que no era el momento para decirle nada.

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario al respecto cuando Tomoyo le admitió que el joven Serizawa lo sabía todo. En realidad no le sorprendía, al igual que tampoco le sorprendía que el chico no se hubiese decantado por contárselo todo a ella en seguida. Si algo tenían en común Eriol y Khay era que ambos consideraban a la castaña una gran amiga por la que estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera. Pero mientras Tomoyo estuviese allí, la joven Kinomoto quedaba en segundo plano. A ambos les gustaba la morena y su lealtad estaba con ella.

-… y fue entonces cuando nos encontró Li-Prosiguió Tomoyo, sin saber que Sakura había dejado de escucharla momentáneamente.

-¿Qué?

Los ojos de la joven Kinomoto se abrieron desmesuradamente reflejando la sorpresa que sentía. ¿Shaoran lo sabía? ¿También él había participado en este engaño?

Por la expresión de su rostro, Tomoyo no tardó en adivinar que esa era la primera noticia que Sakura recibía al respecto. No quería meter al chino en esto, pero si quería ser completamente sincera con Sakura no le quedaba más remedio.

-Sí, fue Li quien le partió el labio a Eriol-Confirmó, pese a que la joven Kinomoto no había caído en ese detalle- Se puso furioso, no sin razón, y comenzó a decirnos de todo. Estaba dispuesto a ir y contártelo, pero conseguí convencerle para que nos diese un poco más de tiempo. Y si no lo hacíamos en un par de horas lo haría él. El resto ya lo sabes.

El afecto y gratitud que sintió por Shaoran en esos momentos era difícil de explicar. No, el joven Li no la había traicionado, al contrario, era el único que había sido totalmente sincero con ella. Y se lo agradecía. En esos momentos, cuando veía como su mundo se desmoronaba, agradecía más que nada el saber que había alguien con quien realmente podía contar.

-No me lo había dicho-Musitó.

-Supongo que no quería complicar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban-Opinó Tomoyo, sintiendo un poco de envidia al entender que ahora con quien contaba Sakura era con Li y no con ella- Veo que las cosas han mejorado entre vosotros. Me alegro.

-Yo también, aunque hayan sido en estas circunstancias-Corroboró, reincorporándose al ver que el recorrido de la noria llegaba a su fin- Tomoyo, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La joven Daidôji asintió, pero Sakura se tomó unos minutos antes de formularla. Quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Durante el tiempo que estuve saliendo con Eriol, ¿Os besasteis alguna vez a parte del día en el que os pilló Shaoran?

-No-Contestó con rotundidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Nunca. En realidad, a parte de esa vez en la biblioteca, sólo nos hemos besado una vez más.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día en el que me confesó sus sentimientos-Contestó, reincorporándose también- Aunque lo que ha pasado no es una muestra de ello, te aseguro que soy incapaz de besarme con el chico que le gusta a mi amiga.

La joven Kinomoto cabeceó ligeramente sin dejar de observar por el cristal que rodeaba la cabina a cierto castaño que parecía haberse reincorporado al ver como la atracción llegaba a su fin. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura sintió un repentino impulso de correr hasta él y abrazarle.

-Lo siento.

La voz quebrada de Tomoyo la devolvió a la realidad. Lentamente, como si la acción le costase un gran esfuerzo, se giró y observó a la morena, quien la miraba suplicante.

-Lo siento muchísimo-Repitió, con los ojos cristalinos- Sé que pedirte disculpas ahora no es suficiente, que lo hecho, hecho está. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento y que la única culpable aquí soy yo.-Le aseguró, con una mano sobre su pecho- Si Eriol ha hecho todo esto es porque yo le insistí. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso no es excusa-La interrumpió Sakura, mirándola con firmeza- Ya es mayorcito para saber lo que debe y no debe hacer. Si no hubiese querido no lo hubiese hecho ¿No te parece?

Tomoyo no replicó. Tan sólo le sostuvo unos segundos más la mirada hasta que finalmente la apartó, avergonzada.

-Eso sólo demuestra que te quiere mucho-Observó la castaña, sin ninguna doble intención en sus palabras-Estoy enfadada contigo y con él por igual. No me importa quien haya empezado todo esto. De todas formas gracias por habérmelo contado.

-No, gracias a ti por escucharme.

Las puertas se abrieron nada más estar en suelo firme, pero eso no impidió que siguiesen manteniendo el contacto visual durante un par de segundos más. Después de tantos años, podían hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando la otra y confirmar con cierta tristeza, que la asaltaban las mismas dudas que a la que había sido hasta hacia poco su mejor amiga.

Sakura sentía como su corazón latía con intensidad debido al fuerte debate que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior. Numerosos sentimientos cada uno más contradictorio se acumulaban en su pecho y ella no sabía por cual declinarse. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Estaba confundida, especialmente porque lo ocurrido con Eriol y Tomoyo no había pasado como ella se lo imaginaba. La joven Daidôji le había dicho la verdad, lo sabía, y quizás por eso se sentía tan culpable.

Finalmente, al no saber ya que decir, salió de la cabina acristalada y se reunió con Shaoran, quien la observaba de forma inquisitiva. Khay, que se encontraba al lado del castaño, se apresuró a acercarse a la morena, que le agradeció su interés con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa-Murmuró el joven Serizawa, cogiéndola del brazo para guiarla- Nos vemos mañana.

Pero Tomoyo no se movió. Dudosa, pero con la necesidad de ser completamente sincera con Sakura, llamó a la castaña, quien la miró con el mismo anhelo que había en los ojos amatista de ella.

-Nunca quisimos hacerle daño-Le aseguró, en un murmullo apenas audible- Y aunque entiendo que no quieras que sigamos siendo amigas, espero que sepas que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo cuando me necesites.-Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Para mí, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Y con esa sonrisa que no tardó en llevarse la suave brisa de la noche, Khay y Tomoyo se alejaron por la cuesta que ellos mismos habían recorrido para llegar hasta ahí.

Shaoran se giró a la castaña, preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, la joven Kinomoto se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

El joven Li, que no se esperaba tal impulso de Sakura, soltó el enorme muñeco verde que cogía con uno de los brazos y la estrechó contra su torso, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Sakura lloró durante varios minutos y el chico sólo fue capaz de abrazarla. La excitación que recorría su cuerpo cuando la tenía tan cerca, se transformó en un preocupante sentimiento de sobreprotección que en otras circunstancias le habría asustado. Pero ahora lo único que quería era tenerla entre sus brazos, consolarla y hacer lo posible para sacarle aunque fuese una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, si no te sientes con fuerzas para dormir sola, yo te puedo hacer un hueco en mi cama.

El llanto de Sakura se cortó prácticamente de forma radical. Con la respiración agitada e hipando esporádicamente, se separó bruscamente de él con evidentes intenciones homicidas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Shaoran con fingido desconcierto- ¡Sólo estaba intentando ser solidario!

Pero la mirada de Sakura, que no sabía si reír o seguir llorando, le dio una idea de por donde podía meterse su solidaridad.

-Pero mira que tienes poco tacto-Bufó, pegándole en el brazo-¡Aprovechado!

Y con la mayor dignidad posible, la joven Kinomoto cogió su enorme peluche verde y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, aun con el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentados en el banco de un parque próximo a la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura le contó todo lo que le había dicho Tomoyo dentro de esa cabina acristalada pese a que el chico no se lo había pedido. Pero ella quería hacerlo. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero además quería que Shaoran fuese participe de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Quería… que el joven Li fuese parte de su vida.

Le contó todo sin excluir el más mínimo detalle, y con cada palabra que decía, el vacío que Sakura sentía en su pecho se hacía mayor. Era como si conforme hablase comenzase a entender mejor a la joven Daidôji, y porque había actuado así. No, no es que aprobase su comportamiento, sino que comprendía el razonamiento-ahora más lógico de lo que pensaba esa mañana-que la habían llevado a actuar así.

-Creo que en parte la entiendo-Manifestó, soltando un suspiro- Porque si yo lo hubiese sabido, habría renunciado al amor de Eriol para que ella fuese feliz. Supongo que Tomoyo tiene razón y todo se complicó cuando Eriol le dijo que le gustaba, porque ahora…

-Debía escoger entre él y tú-Completó Shaoran, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo lo difícil que había sido para Tomoyo sobrellevar esa situación.

Recordaba lo mucho que se había ilusionado cuando la morena le había prometido que la ayudaría a conquistar al joven Hiiragizawa, y Sakura sabía que si le había prometido tal cosa era porque pensaba hacerlo. Porque valoraba más la felicidad de su amiga que la suya propia.

"_Tomoyo"_

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé-Suspiró- No puedo perdonarles que me engañasen haciéndome creer que Eriol me quería cuando sólo salía conmigo porque Tomoyo se lo había pedido. Pero les echo tanto de menos…

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, sólo roto por un bostezo que Shaoran no pudo reprimir. Sakura sabía que estaba agotado y agradeció de todo corazón que el chico estuviese ahí con ella, escuchándola, y pensaba contárselo todo.

-Supongo que te preguntarás quien es ese Ichiya y que es lo que pasó en Kôza para que Tomoyo le pidiese a Eriol que saliese conmigo aunque no me quisiera.

-No, la verdad es que no-Mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven Kinomoto sonrió a sabiendas que la única intención del chico era que no se viese obligada a contarle algo que no quería. Pero, ¿Es qué no se había dado cuenta que en la única persona en la que podía confiar era en él?

-Conocí a Hiroshi un fin de semana que Tomoyo me invitó a su casa de la playa en Kôza-Comenzó, ignorando al chico- Tenía doce años y él trece, y en ese momento me pareció el niño más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Era vecino de los Daidôji en Kôza y pese a que no era la primera vez que iba allí, nunca habíamos coincidido-Explicó- Me gustó. En realidad, creo que me enamoré de él de la misma forma en la que se enamora una niña de esa edad de un actor de cine. Me conformaba con observarle y le reía siempre los chistes aunque muchos de ellos eran muy malos. Me acostaba pensando en él y me levantaba deseando encontrármelo.

El joven Lí frunció el entrecejo cuando Sakura soltó una risita. Le molestaba la simple idea de que otro chico que no fuese él hubiese ocupado los pensamientos de la castaña. Vale, eso había pasado hacía años y no había motivo por el que molestarse-en realidad no sabía ni por que se sentía así-pero le molestaba. Inexplicablemente le molestaba.

-Cuando le dije a Tomoyo lo que sentía, ella me aseguró que convencería a su madre para que fuésemos a la casa de campo más a menudo, y así lo hizo. Durante un tiempo estuvimos yendo a Kôza por lo menos cada dos fines de semana, y en verano todos ellos-Sonrió- Realmente me gustaba, pero yo no era la única. Hiroshi era bastante popular entre las chicas pese a su corta edad y conforme fue creciendo se le pegaban como moscas. A él no parecía importarle. Ni le gustaba ni le desagradaba. Simplemente reía cuando sus amigos se lo comentaban. Llegamos a pensar que no le gustaban las chicas -Bromeó-Un año después de eso, un empresario americano compró una casa que hacía poco habían puesto en venta. Ese empresario, el señor Horton, estaba casado con una mujer japonesa y le había comprado la casa más para contentarla que por auténtico interés.

Shaoran asintió. Debido a que su familia también estaba sumergida en el mundo de los negocios, conocía de primera mano el ritmo de vida que solían llevar estas personas. Lo más probable es que al marido le diese igual donde residiesen teniendo en cuenta que él solo pisaba su casa un par de semanas al año.

-Los Horton tenían una hija: Reika Horton. Guapa, exótica y con una gran _facilidad_ para tratar con los chicos. Era dos años mayor que nosotras y para los chicos era lo más parecido a una diosa. Los tenía a todos embobados, incluido a Hiroshi, aunque yo no me di cuenta hasta el final-Suspiró- No tardamos en incluirla en nuestro grupo, formado por dos niñas más a parte de Tomoyo y yo, y todas las noches nos bajábamos a la playa para hablar de "cosas de chicas". Pero una noche Reika propuso invitar a los chicos. Teniendo en cuenta que si iban los demás Hiroshi también iría, me pareció una idea excelente. A partir de entonces los chicos comenzaron a venirse con nosotras y yo tuve más oportunidades de hablar con Ichiya.

El castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado, de la cual la castaña no se percató, antes de volver a asentir para asegurarle que la seguía ecuchando.

-Por esa época más o menos, la madre de Tomoyo tuvo problemas con su empresa y estuvimos varios meses sin ir a Kôza y, por lo tanto, sin ver a Hiroshi. Pero cuando regresé, el chico que me gustaba ya no era el Hiroshi Ichiya que yo había dejado. Por ese entonces tenía yo catorce años y él quince-Aclaró Sakura, bajando la mirada con tristeza-No te puedo decir exactamente que pasó durante los meses que no fuimos a Kôza. Lo único que puedo decirte es que, desde que me volví a encontrar con Hiroshi, éste no se apartaba de mi lado. Cuando quedábamos con los demás en la playa, él siempre se sentaba junto a mí y hablábamos durante toda la noche. Me contaba sus chistes malos, me decía cosas al oído que me hacían reír, me traía un refresco si tenía sed y siempre se empeñaba en ponerme bronceador pese a que yo podía hacerlo. Pero me encantaban sus atenciones y yo no me quejaba.

El joven Li, que escuchaba atento el relato, sintió como si le diesen una patada en el estómago. No sabía por qué, al igual que tampoco sabía que es lo que le había hecho el tal Ichiya a Sakura, pero ya sin conocerlo y sin saber porque a la joven Kinomoto le producía tanto dolor recordarlo, a Shaoran le caía mal. Especialmente cuando se imaginaba las manos de Hiroshi recorriendo la espalda de Sakura, sus hombros…

-Todos habían notado su cambio respecto a mí y solían mirarnos con esas sonrisillas traviesas que me ponen tan nerviosa-Prosiguió Sakura, captando nuevamente la atención de Li-A la única que no parecía hacerle gracia era a Reika, quien por ese entonces se había enrollado con casi todos los chicos del grupo. A penas nos quitaba los ojos de encima y cuando tenía oportunidad solía intentar ridiculizarme pese a que yo no me daba cuenta. Pero hacía tiempo que Tomoyo sabía que tanto a ella como a mí, Reika no nos soportaba. No sé decirte por que, pero así era.

Durante unos instantes la joven Kinomoto permaneció en silencio. Shaoran, que había visto como los ojos verdes de la chica se humedecían, la miró preocupado dispuesto a asegurarle que no era necesario que le contase todo aquello si la iba a hacer sentir mal. Pero antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo, Sakura siguió hablando, esta vez con evidente dificultad.

-Una noche decidieron organizar una fiesta en la playa. Encendieron una hoguera, compraron bebidas y trajeron un radiocasete para poner un poco de música-Sollozó-Estuve toda la tarde arreglándome porque oí que Hiroshi iba a decirme algo. Pensé que quizás me pediría ser su novia. Fui una tonta. Debía haberle hecho caso a Tomoyo. Ya hacía tiempo Tomoyo me había dicho que no me fiase de Hiroshi, que no le daba buena espina, pero a mí me gustaba tanto y estaba tan emocionada que la ignoré. Qué ilusa fui-Una amarga carcajada escapó de su garganta. No, que ilusa era- Bajamos a la playa y comenzamos a bailar y a beber, yo intentando olvidarme de los nervios que sentía. Reika había invitado a un par de amigos bastante más mayores que nosotros y ellos habían traído algo de alcohol Recuerdo que algunos, como Otaka, uno del grupo que siempre perseguía a Tomoyo, bebieron bastante, pero ninguno tanto como Reika. Se emborrachó, o al menos eso nos hizo creer.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disconformidad a la par que apretaba un poco más los puños que tenía sobre las rodillas. Shaoran, al ver el gesto, adivinó que iba a contarle lo que más la martirizaba, que iba a contarle algo que probablemente muy pocos sabían. Que iba a confiar en él porque quería hacerlo. En un impulso, el joven Li extendió su brazo y le cogió la mano, pegándole un pequeño apretón que le recordó que no estaba sola.

-Apagó la radio y aseguró que por fin iba a llegar el auténtico espectáculo de esa noche.-Continuó, aun con la ácida voz de la chica resonándole en los oídos-Hiroshi estaba nervioso. Supongo que adivinó lo que Reika iba a hacer porque se acercó a ella e intentó convencerla para que se fuese ya a su casa. Pero ella le soltó con brusquedad y le aseguró que no se iba a ningún sitio. No sé cuantas cosas más le dijo, pero después de la pequeña discusión entre ellos, Reika se acercó a mí, tambaleándose. Recuerdo su mirada, y sobre todo su sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando con aquello-Sakura se limpió la cara intentando dejar de llorar, pero no lo conseguía- Comenzó a insultarme, a decirme si de verdad me había creído que a alguien como Ichiya yo podía interesarle. Me aseguró que a Hiroshi la única que le gustaba era ella, que siempre había sido así. Que sí él se había acercado a mí no había sido más que para llamar su atención. Qué no me quería y que nunca lo haría.

Su voz era entrecortada y a Shaoran le costó bastante entenderla. La ira se apoderó de él en unos segundos. Estaba furioso y lo único que deseó en esos instantes fue tener al tal Hiroshi y a esa Reika frente a él.

-Aseguró que me lo decía por mi bien. Que era mejor que lo supiese cuanto antes-Se mofó, recordando el tono de falsa dulzura que había empleado-Que alguien como yo, tan poca cosa, no podría gustarle jamás a alguien como Ichiya. "A los chicos guapos como él sólo se le pueden acercar chicas guapas como yo" me aseguró "Son las leyes de la naturaleza" "Te comportas como una cría y ni si quiera tienes pecho, deberías aceptarlo. ¿Quién saldría contigo?" Me humilló y sólo Tomoyo hizo algo para impedirlo. Los demás reían e Ichiya tampoco hizo nada. Posiblemente todos se lo tomaron como una broma, pero yo sabía que era verdad e Hiroshi también. Había sido una tonta. Todavía lo soy-Rectificó- Me fui corriendo y Tomoyo me siguió. Pero antes de hacerlo, Reika me agarró del brazo y me susurró al oído que esa misma tarde Hiroshi y ella habían hecho el amor. Al día siguiente regresamos a Tomoeda y no hemos vuelto a ir por allí. Tenía catorce años y me hicieron pasar la peor noche de mi vida.

La joven Kinomoto bajó la mirada y observaba su mano entrelazada con la del chico. Se sintió ridícula por volver a llorar por eso después de tanto tiempo, y deshaciéndose de la mano de Shaoran, se reincorporó y se alejó unos pasos del banco.

-Ya he vuelto a llorar-Comentó con fingida diversión, limpiándose la cara con las mangas-Si es que soy tonta, está claro.

-Tú no eres tonta-Le aseguró Shaoran de forma cortante, tras ella. La había seguido y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta-Al menos que creas que lo que dijo esa imbécil de Horton es verdad. Pero no lo crees ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que no!-Mintió, aun dándole la espalda.

Pero el chico, que no parecía en absoluto convencido, la rodeó para situarse frente a ella y obligarla a mirarle alzándole por el mentón.

-Sabes que no es verdad ¿No?-Repitió con seriedad-¿Sakura?

Pero la aludida apartó la mirada y Li se vio obligado a dejar de sujetarle el mentón mientras sentía como la ira que había intentado controlar, comenzaba a dominarle.

-¡Pues entonces te lo diré yo!-Exclamó, enfurecido- Me da igual si esa _zorra_ se acostó Ichiya o no, me trae sin cuidado. Está claro que ese tipo no te merecía y te aseguro que si alguna vez me lo encuentro le partiré la cara. Pero lo que no les voy a permitir es que te hagan creer que eres inferior a los demás. Sakura…-Musitó, agarrándola por los hombros- ¡Eres increíble! Guapa, divertida, inteligente… ¡Hay mucha gente que te adora y no puedes permitir que la opinión de esos dos imbéciles valga más que la nuestra!

La joven Kinomoto le observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sin saber que decir. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de él, y pudo distinguir en ellos una oleada de sentimientos que la sorprendió. Había ira, determinación, desesperación, anhelo y ¿cariño?

-Y te aseguro que hay muchos chicos a los que les encantaría estar contigo ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta como te miran más de uno?-Inquirió, recordando las ganas que había sentido en esos momentos de sacarles los ojos a cada uno de ellos- Esos no te querían sólo para jugar al parchís, te lo aseguro-Suspiró- Me puedo hacer una idea lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ti todo eso. Nunca es agradable sentirse menospreciado y rechazado. Pero lo más probable es que esa imbécil te tuviese envidia y por eso intentase demostrar que ella era mejor. Pero por mucho que lo intente no va a conseguirlo. Tú eres mejor que ella.

Permanecieron mirándose un par de segundos más hasta que lentamente el joven Li fue deslizando sus manos por los brazos de la chica para finalmente soltarla. Sakura había dejado de llorar y, con una tímida sonrisa, se limpió la cara antes de volver a mirar al chico.

-Tú si que sabes como animar a una chica ¿Eh?-Bromeó la castaña, hipando levemente- Te había subestimado.

-Sueles hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia-Puntualizó, dedicándole también una sonrisa-Sé que es difícil pero por favor, intenta pasar página de una vez por todas. Saca esa fiera que tienes ahí dentro y demuéstrale al mundo que nadie va a volver a pisotearte. Inténtalo-Insistió- Y para la próxima, no finjas que nada ha pasado. Habla con alguien. Con Tomoyo, Yanagisawa, la loca de tu vecina o… conmigo. También puedes hablar conmigo.

El joven Li apartó la mirada sin conseguir disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sakura, cuyas mejillas también habían adquirido un color carmesí, asintió a sabiendas que el chico estaba siendo sincero.

-Porque… si algo me gusta de ti, es que eres un libro abierto para todo el mundo.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy muy simple?-Inquirió la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí-Confirmó el chico encogiéndose de hombres -Pero me gusta que lo seas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar su nerviosismo cuando el chico extendió el brazo para colocarle detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, al contrario que el de Li, quien no parecía en absoluto alterado.

Shaoran siguió jugando con el cabello de la castaña sin romper el contacto visual e ignorando completamente el nerviosismo de su acompañante. Un nerviosismo que el chino no compartía. Para su sorpresa, estaba tranquilo y su corazón latía con calma, como si la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ni si quiera se inquietó un poco cuando comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y mucho menos cuando pasó un dedo por sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos. Bajo ese cielo estrellado y en ese parque sólo iluminado por viejas farolas que no dejaban de parpadear, sonrió sabiendo que esa noche no podría seguir reprimiendo sus impulsos. O, mejor dicho, ya no quería seguir reprimiéndolos.

-Definitivamente, esa Horton es imbécil-Sonrió, mirándola con auténtica dulzura- Porque eres preciosa, Sakura, y cualquier chico haría hasta lo imposible por estar contigo.

-¿Cualquiera?-Musitó, perdida en los ojos marrones de él.

-Cualquiera.

Y tras esas palabras que no fueron más que un murmullo apenas audible, Shaoran se inclinó sobre la chica acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella. Su mano derecha la colocó en su nuca mientras que la izquierda se detuvo en su cintura tras recorrer lentamente su espalda.

Sakura, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, los fue cerrando sintiendo como un agradable cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Abrió un poco más la boca cuando silenciosamente Shaoran le pidió acceso y subió sus brazos hasta que con ellos pudo rodear el cuello del chico.

No sabían por que estaban actuando así, por que lo hacían, por que se dejaban llevar por esos impulsos irrefrenables, pero no les preocupaba. Lo único que les inquietaba ahora era donde debían poner las manos y que podían hacer para acabar con esa distancia inexistente entre ellos. Querían sentir al otro lo más cerca posible. Pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que lo único que tenían que hacer era dejarse llevar. Porque besar al otro estaba resultando realmente fácil, natural y preocupadamente irresistible. Tan natural, que no entendía como no se habían dado cuenta de ello antes.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien y que ya me hayáis perdonado por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la otra vez jejeje. Como veis esta vez he tardado muchísimo menos y, aunque sé que es un capítulo bastante cortito, espero que os haya gustado . **

**Sobre el capítulo, se podría decir que es más explicativo que otra cosa, pero al menos ya conocemos el punto de vista de Tomoyo y, lo más importante, también lo conoce Sakura. Ya veremos que hace nuestra querida castaña después de reflexionar con la almohada XD**

**Y bien, la pregunta del millón ¿A quien le gustaría pegarle un palizón a Ichiya o a Reika? Francamente, lo que le pasó a Sakura fue bastante cruel en mi opinión, especialmente cuando eres tan joven y le das tanta importancia a caerle bien a la gente y sobre todo lo que dicen de ti. Y es que, aunque Sakura es fuerte, la pobre lo pasó tan mal que tiene cierto complejo de inferioridad. Si además le sumamos que se enteró que el chico que le gustaba estaba jugando así con ella… Es normal que se sienta tan insegura ¿No creeis? Esperemos que siga los consejos de Shaoran y se decida a pasar página Seguro que lo consigue, especialmente porque cuenta con el apoyo de cierto chico que, casualmente, duerme en la habitación que hay frente a la suya XD**

**Ahora si, ahora si! Por fin podemos hablar de un beso entre nuestra parejita de oro. Para mi gusto ha sido demasiado dulce, pero es lo que requería la ocasión. De todas formas como éste es el primero de una larga lista, ya me desquitaré muahaha. Os aseguro que el próximo será mucho más apasionado. Pero bueno, decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido el beso a vosotras/os? Confío en que os haya gustado y podáis decidme como creeis que actuarán Sakura y Shaoran después de esto por que, claro, uno no puede actuar como si nada ¿O si? Jejeje. En fin, ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo que se llamara: "****Las consecuencias de un beso****" Original ¿Eh? jejeje **

**Lo único que os puedo adelantar es que va a estar muy interesante. Es más, si sale todo como yo creo, se convertirá en uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que después de leerlo opinéis igual que yo jejeje.**

**Bueno, un besito y como siempre muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! Sin ellos no me dispondría en estos momentos a escribir el capítulo numero doce. GRACIAS!**

**RECORDATORIO: Contestación a mis dosis de felicidad (lease reviews XD) en mi profil!!**


	12. Las Consecuencias de un Beso

12

**Hola!Ya sabéis que no suelo escribir al principio del capítulo, pero estoy tan contenta que estaba deseando daros las gracias y no podía esperar hasta el final. ¡Muchas gracias por todos esos reviews que he recibido en el cap anterior! Aun no me lo puedo creer, ¡Nunca había recibido tantos! Así que muchas gracias por animarme de esa forma. Os aseguro que ahora que estoy cargada de ánimo, en cuanto se publique este cap me pongo a escribir el trece como una loca jejeje. Mucha gracias de verdad y os dejo con el cap.**

**12. Las Consecuencias de un Beso.**

_Sin dejar de besarla, la subió a la mesa de la cocina y se colocó entre sus piernas, aferradas a la cintura del chico. _

_Con la respiración entre cortada y una expresión de auténtico anhelo en la mirada, acarició los muslos de Sakura por debajo de la falda de animadora, que se había subido un poco por la posición en la que la chica se encontraba, dejando ver las torneadas piernas de la castaña._

_Sus lenguas siguieron jugando un poco más y sólo rompieron el beso cuando la chica levantó los brazos para que le fuese más fácil quitarle la camiseta del uniforme._

_Shaoran, que ya se había desecho de la suya varios minutos atrás, volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella para seguir besándola. Había comenzado por la boca, pero no tardó en recorrer su cuello mientras sus manos, como si tuviesen vida propia, seguían acariciando el cuerpo de Sakura._

_Y fue en ese momento, tras un jadeo de Sakura que él no se molestó en amortiguar, que Shaoran pudo distinguir con toda claridad a quien estaba llamando la chica mientras él la besaba._

_-Eriol-Gimió. _

Sudoroso y con la respiración tan agitada como en el sueño, Shaoran abrió los ojos abruptamente, reincorporándose hasta quedar finalmente sentado sobre su cama.

Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez y le costó unos segundos situarse en la realidad. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación que él ocupaba en la casa de los Kinomoto y acababa de tener un sueño un poco subidito de tono con la hija del hombre que tan amablemente le había acogido en su casa. Definitivamente había perdido el control y con él también la cabeza.

Se pasó una mano por su frente un poco sudorosa y suspiró. Se le estaba yendo todo de las manos y una clara muestra de ello era lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a la vuelta del parque de atracciones.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡La había besado! Y había sido él quien se había inclinado sobre ella para hacerlo. Al igual que había sido él quien se había separado cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Claro que no podía concretar con exactitud el tiempo que tardo en darse cuenta de ello. Podían haber sido un par de minutos, diez, quince… La cuestión es que al hacerlo lo único que encontró frente a él fue a una chica que le observaba entre sorprendida, confusa y extasiada y cuyos labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos. Unos labios que con gusto hubiese vuelto a besar, pero que la poca sensatez que le quedaba le había impedido hacerlo.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer después de eso? Tras separarse y abandonar el parque no habían hablado sobre el beso. En realidad, no habían hablado sobre nada. Él estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo como para decir nada y ella, probablemente, demasiado desconcertada y avergonzada para mirarle a la cara.

Ahora iban a volver a encontrarse y por si fuera poco ya no sólo cargaba sobre su conciencia el haberla besado, sino que enzima había tenido un sueño erótico-o el inicio de uno-con ella. ¿Cómo diantre podría mirarla a la cara de ahora en adelante?

-Soy un pervertido-Sentenció, pasándose una mano por su cabello ligeramente húmedo-Un maldito pervertido.

Pero es que lo que había sentido al besar a Sakura lo había descolocado por completo. Le había excitado, emocionado, llenado de una pasión y ternura a la par que no sabía explicar, pese a que dada la situación se había manifestado este último sentimiento. No obstante todo lo que había pasado sólo confirmaba lo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo: se sentía atraído por Kinomoto y no se arrepentía de haberla besado. No, no se arrepentía en absoluto, pero eso no significaba que volviese hacerlo. Además, debía contar con los sentimientos de la chica. No sabía porque Sakura le había correspondido, pero sospechaba que no había sido más que por vulnerabilidad. Estaba llorando, acababa de contarle unos hechos que la habían marcado en su adolescencia y se sentía vulnerable. Probablemente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era algún gesto de afecto y él se lo había dado.

"_Podía haber sido un abrazo, una palmadita en la espalda o unas palabras de consuelo… pero no ¡Tenía que besarla!"_Pensó, frustrado.

Ahora sin embargo debía de estar arrepintiéndose de lo ocurrido y maldiciéndole por haberse aprovechado de ella cuando estaba en ese estado. ¡Y es que no era para menos! Ella se había visto arrastrada por la situación y había correspondido al beso, pero eso no significaba que quisiese que ocurriera. Después de todo a Sakura aun le gustaba Eriol y era evidente que no sentía nada por él.

Al pensar en ese detalle que le carcomía desde la noche anterior y que incluso se había manifestado en sus sueños, se sintió aplomado, resentido y dolido. Definitivamente que Sakura hubiese correspondido no significaba nada y él se estaba comportando como un idiota.

"_Le gusta Eriol, no yo_" Se recordó.

Fue en ese momento, tras varios minutos divagando por sus pensamientos, que se percató de algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta entonces. Con el ceño fruncido y con un desagradable presentimiento, levantó la sábana y soltó una maldición dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

Independientemente de lo que le pasase con la joven Kinomoto, Sakura le atraía, y después de _eso _ya no había ninguna duda.

**oOoOoOo**

Apagó el despertador y volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas. En realidad había sido innecesario que tocase esa mañana porque después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el parque, no había podido pegar ojo.

Dejando de morder la enorme tela sólo para contestar a su padre que la llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, se acurrucó un poco más sintiendo como el rostro le hervía. ¡La había besado! ¡Shaoran la había besado! Y ahora ella no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar.

Se sentía extraña. Alegre, optimista, avergonzada, nerviosa y, sobre todo, muy confundida. Por lo que la posibilidad de no volver a salir de esa habitación estaba tomando fuerza por momentos.

-Me ha besado-Murmuró nuevamente, como si no acabase de creerselo.

Y es que no podía creerlo. No era sólo el hecho de que el joven Li la hubiese besado sino que encima había sido su primer beso. Ese beso que durante tanto tiempo había esperado recibir y que justamente se lo había dado aquel chico grosero y prepotente que su padre le había impuesto en casa.

Cuando era pequeña pensó que sería con Yukito-el mejor amigo de su hermano- después con Ichiya y hasta hacía unas semanas con Eriol. Pero nunca, en ningún momento, se plateó que fuese a ser Shaoran el primero. Y para su propia sorpresa, no le había desagradado la idea. En realidad, nada de lo que había pasado en ese parque le había desagradado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó revivir otra vez la sensación que había tenido cuando los labios del chico se encontraron con los suyos. Aun podía sentir sus manos rodeando su cintura, acercándola un poco más a él, y era una sensación tan agradable que temía abrir los ojos porque sabía que todo volvería a desaparecer.

-¡Vamos Sakura!-Insistió su padre desde la planta baja- ¡Como no te des prisa llegarás tarde!

-¡Ya voy!-Contestó, haciendo las sábanas aun lado.

Apoyó los pies sobre el suelo y permaneció así un par de minutos más. Aun estaba sonrojada y la sola idea de saber que de un momento a otro tendría que encontrarse cara a cara con el chino, sólo hacía que se le acelerase el corazón.

Pero aunque el beso le había gustado, no entendía porque se sentía así. No sabía a que se debía ese cosquilleo en su estómago ni tampoco los sentimientos contradictorias que la dominaban: Por una parte estaba deseando verle de nuevo y por otra cruzaba los dedos para no volverle a ver en la vida. Era consciente que éste último sentimiento se debía más a la vergüenza que a las auténticas ganas de perderle de vista. Pero no entendía por que ahora más que nuca quería tenerlo a su lado.

Se acercó al armario y cogió el uniforme arrepintiéndose por primera vez de que tuviesen que llevarlo. Ese día quería verse distinta, distinta a las demás y a como se había visto ella siempre. Quería estar más guapa para Li. Quería gustarle.

Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Dejó el uniforme y su ropa interior sobre la pequeña silla que había en un rincón y se fue desvistiendo lentamente.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua procuró no pensar ni en Shaoran ni en el beso. Pero las imágenes de lo ocurrido la asaltaban en cuanto se descuidaba un poco.

-Shaoran…

Bajó la mirada y dejó que el agua recorriera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo mientras volvía a darle vueltas a la pregunta que no la había dejado de rondar por su mente durante toda la noche: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shaoran la había besado? No lo entendía.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, el joven Li no había dejado de burlarse y meterse con ella. La hacía rabiar y después la piropeaba para dejarla sin palabras. Pero pese a eso-que Sakura estaba segura que sólo lo hacía para dejarla en ridículo- no había dado ninguna muestra de que sintiese algo más por ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué la había besado? De nuevo esa pregunta a la que ella no conseguía darle respuesta.

Se enjuago la espuma del cabello y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, ensimismada. Quizás se había burlado de ella. Pero la sola posibilidad le pareció una estupidez. Había sinceridad en sus ojos cuando acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Además, después de todo lo que le había dicho en el parque, se negaba a creer que ese beso no fuese más que una broma.

-No, es imposible.

Entonces sólo quedaba una posibilidad.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente de un color rojizo. ¿Era posible que ella le gustase a Shaoran?

-¡No! Eso seguro que no-Exclamó, abriendo nuevamente el grifo-No es posible que yo…

La alegría que sintió al pensar en tal cosa le impidió concluir la frase. La sola idea de pensar que el joven Li sintiese algo por ella, le producía un cosquilleo mayor incluso que el que le causaba el recuerdo del propio beso. No sabía por que se alegraba tanto, pero así era.

-No seas tonta-Se exigió, terminando de enjuagarse- ¿Cómo le voy a gustar a Shaoran?

Cerró el grifo definitivamente y salió de la ducha. Eso sí, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. De verdad que no entendía nada, pero en esos momentos no quería pensar. Simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y volver a revivir con ello ese beso. Volver a sentir una vez más la cercanía del chico y, sobre todo, sus labios sobre los de ella.

**oOoOoOo**

Cogió una de las galletas preferidas de Sakura y la mojó en la leche para seguidamente pegarle un mordisco. La verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito, pero para afrontar un día como aquel iba a necesitar energía.

"_Y ayuda divina_" Añadió para sí _"Especialmente ayuda divina"_

Durante el tiempo que había tardado en ducharse y en vestirse, se había obligado a tomar una decisión. Estaba claro que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía volver a repetirse. A Sakura le gustaba el joven Hiiragizawa, eso era un hecho, y si le había correspondido a ese arrebato no había sido más que por las circunstancias. Ella estaba sensible y él era el único cerca para consolarla. Se había dejado llevar, nada más. No sentía nada por él y Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Lo más probable es que la chica estuviese pensando la mejor forma de decirle que lo del día anterior había sido un error y que ella no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Porque claro, el castaño ya había asumido que ella debía de estar convencida de que le gustaba.

"_Cosa que no es verdad_" Reiteró por décima vez en lo que llevaban de mañana.

Porque no era cierto, y si su subconsciente le decía lo contrario estaba claro que se equivocaba. Además, él mismo se había prometido años atrás que no volvería a fijarse en ninguna chica y estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa.

Lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y, si surgía la ocasión, aclarar el malentendido. Así probablemente le ahorraría a Sakura dolores de cabeza y él evitaría que incrementase esa extraña sensación de su pecho.

Pero durante unos instantes se le olvidó cualquier buen propósito cuando la joven Kinomoto se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos pudieron sentir un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Bue… buenos días-Saludó Sakura, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

El joven Li le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de centrarse nuevamente en su desayuno. O al menos eso es lo que le hizo creer a la castaña, porque en realidad no podía dejar de observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Demostrando su nerviosismo, a Sakura se le derramó la leche sobre el poyato y se le cayeron los cereales al suelo cuando le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

Probablemente había tanta tensión en el ambiente que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero ambos preferían hacer como si no pasase nada. Resultaba más fácil que afrontarlo.

Sakura se sentó en su sitio habitual frente al chico y procuró no levantar la mirada cuando extendió el brazo para coger una de las galletas. Pero Shaoran había tenido la misma idea y ambos se vieron obligados a mirarse sobresaltados cuando sus manos se encontraron.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculparon al unísono- No importa.

-Buenos días, chicos-Saludó el señor Kinomoto, besando la mejilla ardiente de su hija y palmeándole la espalda al castaño- ¿Habéis dormido bien?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron pese a que sabían que no era del todo cierto. Ninguno de los dos había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del parque y las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos eran una muestra de ello.

-¿Y cómo os lo pasasteis en el nuevo parque de atracciones?-Preguntó el hombre, sentándose en un extremo de la mesa- Os fuisteis directos a la cama y no me dio tiempo a preguntaros.

No demasiado pendientes de la conversación ni de sus propias contestaciones, los dos le dieron escuetos detalles sobre las atracciones en las que habían montado y las extensas colas que se habían visto obligados a hacer. No fue hasta que faltaron quince escasos minutos que Shaoran se reincorporó para quitar su parte de la mesa e irse al instituto.

-Recordar que hoy no vengo a comer-Avisó Fujitaka, cuando su hija se levantó para imitar al chino.

-Vale-Sonrió Sakura, cogiendo su mochila- No te preocupes por nosotros.

Abrazó a su padre por la espalda y se apresuró a abandonar la habitación. Comprobó con desilusión que el joven Li no estaba en el recibidor y durante unos instantes pensó que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shaoran no la había esperado. ¿Tan arrepentido estaba de lo ocurrido?

Sin preocuparse ya de si iba más o menos arreglada, abrió la puerta y sonrió nuevamente animada al ver al joven Li sentado en los escalones, dándole la espalda.

-Como llegue tarde, sé de una que va a correr los cien metros lisos.

-Soy buena en atletismo.

-Yo también-Le recordó, reincorporándose y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Nos vamos?

La chica asintió un poco sonrojada y emprendió la marcha detrás de Shaoran, quien se había echado la mochila al hombro y caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes hablaron de cosas sin sentido que le servían como excusa al castaño para meterse con ella y hacerla rabiar.

Lo cierto es que parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Shaoran la trataba como siempre y ella sentía una mezcla de alivio y tristeza a la par. Procuraba actuar con naturalidad, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil y el chico no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Quizás ya había llegado el momento de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el parque.

"_Cuanto antes mejor_" Se animó, apretando con más fuerza el asa de su mochila.

-Sakura…

Ella levantó la mirada, anhelante, y por el sonrojo de sus mejillas supuso que la castaña sabía perfectamente lo que él iba a decirle.

-Sobre lo que pasó ayer… quería disculparme-Comenzó, mirando al frente para no cruzarse con sus ojos verdes- Siento lo ocurrido. Nos dejamos llevar y…

Sakura, que había intentado disimular su desilusión bajando la mirada, asintió sin preocuparse demasiado si el chico se había percatado del gesto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me caes bien por mucho que me meta contigo, y no quiero que las cosas cambian entre nosotros.

La joven Kinomoto volvió a asentir sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y no entendía bien por que. Quizás es que esperaba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le gustase realmente a alguien.

"_Pero él ha dicho que no quiere que las cosas cambien entre nosotros"_ Pensó, sintiéndose ridícula por haber pensado que podía gustarle a alguien como él "_Es evidente que se arrepiente de haberme besado"_

Shaoran la miró de reojo y por primera vez le llegaron las dudas. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿No era mejor ser sincero con ella y decirle que no se arrepentía de haberla besado? Es más, ¿No debía decirle que estaba deseando volver a hacerlo?

-Tienes razón-Murmuró la castaña, cuando no faltaban más que un par de calles para llegar al instituto- Supongo que nos dejamos llevar. A mí también me gusta la relación que tenemos y no querría que las cosas cambiasen por un beso sin importancia.

-Claro-Coincidió Shaoran, sorprendido y un tanto desilusionado- Me alegro que pienses lo mismo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron dando paso a otra de sus tontas discusiones como era lo cortas que debían ser las faldas de las animadoras. Pero pese a que los dos reían y fingían estar molestos ante los comentarios del otro, ni Sakura ni Shaoran pudieron sacarse de la cabeza lo que habían sentido con ese beso y, sobre todo, la farsa que había sido su conversación de esa mañana.

**oOoOoOo**

Sintió un profundo alivio cuando la joven Kinomoto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Tomoyo. La morena no se lo esperaba y, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, le respondió con otra mucha más amplia. Sin lugar a dudas, ese gesto por parte de la castaña significaba mucho para ella y también para él.

Se sentó en su sitio cuando vio entrar al profesor y sacó los libros para dar comienzo con la clase. No obstante, aunque fingía prestar atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, no podía apartar los ojos de Tomoyo. Realmente ese saludo había significado mucho. Parecía esperanzada, incluso más que durante su conversación con él esa mañana poco antes de que tocase la sirena.

_Apoyado en su taquilla y con una de las piernas flexionadas, sacó su teléfono móvil y releyó nuevamente el mensaje que le había enviado la joven Daidôji el día anterior, antes de que diera la media noche._

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Mañana a las 7:45 en las taquillas._

_Es importante._

_Y debía de serlo para que Tomoyo hubiese dejado de ignorarle. Claro que él también había provocado ese distanciamiento._

"_Pero es lo mejor" Pensó, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo._

_Después de tanto tiempo rogándole que la dejase en paz, por fin iba a cumplir su deseo. La iba a dejar libre. La ayudaría a que recuperase a Sakura, a que pudiese enamorarse y ser correspondida sin que se sintiese culpable. La ayudaría a que fuera feliz aunque le costase su propia felicidad._

_Tan puntual como siempre, los pasos de Tomoyo se hicieron oír en el frío pasillo del instituto poco transitado a esas horas de la mañana. Estaba pálida y aun permanecían esas horrorosas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero no quedó más que en un impulso. No volvería a presionarla por el bien de los dos._

_-Gracias por venir-Sonrió Tomoyo, dedicándole una sonrisa- Siento haberte hecho madrugar._

_-No tiene importancia-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Pasó algo más?_

_-¿Algo más?_

_La joven Daidôji amplió su sonrisa, divertida por la expresión que había empleado el chico. Pero tenía razón. Ya pasaba algo, así que sólo podía ocurrir algo más._

_-Sí, así es-Asintió la morena, dudando unos instantes de cómo debía continuar- Ayer Khay me invitó a ir al nuevo parque de atracciones, ya sabes, "Las cuatro estaciones", y me encontré con Sakura en la cola de la noria._

_La joven Daidôji esperó unos segundos más antes de continuar. Quería ver la reacción de Eriol. En el fondo de su corazón, estaba esperando aunque fuera una pequeñita muestra de celos por su parte. Pero Eriol se mantuvo pasivo, como si el dato no le afectase. Desilusionada y entristecida, Tomoyo siguió hablando cuando el joven Hiiragizawa asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando._

_-No quería hacerla sentir incómoda así que le pedí a Khay que nos fuéramos-Prosiguió, apoyándose en el casillero que había al lado del de Eriol- Pero Sakura me llamó y me pidió que me montase con ella en la noria y le explicase como había pasado todo según yo._

_Esta vez el joven Hiiragizawa no se molestó en ocultar sus sentimientos. Emocionado, se giró para observarla con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro._

_-¿Hablasteis?-Inquirió, entusiasmado. Ella asintió- ¿Y que le dijiste?_

_-Todo-Contestó Tomoyo, llenándose del entusiasmo del moreno- Absolutamente todo._

_El chico asintió, obligándose a sosegarse nuevamente, pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de los amatistas de ella. _

_-¿Te creyó?_

_-Creo que sí-Asintió, sintiéndose de nuevo apagada-Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a perdonarnos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, sería comprensible si no lo hiciera._

_Tomoyo bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos cristalinos. Pero Eriol, que conocía la chica mejor de lo que pensaba, se acercó a ella y la obligó a alzarla la mirada cogiéndola por el mentón. _

_-Pues yo creo que lo hará-La animó, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Es posible que no apruebe nuestro comportamiento, pero te echa de menos tanto como tú a ella y seguro que querrá que las cosas vuelvan a ser, al menos, casi como antes._

_-Ojala tengas razón._

_-Seguro que sí-Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo._

Cuando comenzó a llegar la muchedumbre de siempre, los dos jóvenes decidieron separarse. Ella mucho más animada que antes de esa conversación y él cruzando los dedos con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran algo más que un mero consuelo para Tomoyo.

Apartó la mirada de la joven Daidôji y la centró en Khay, quien jugaba al tres en raya con su compañero de mesa. Por mucho que hubiese intentado aparentar lo contrario, había sentido unos celos terribles cuando Tomoyo le había dicho con quién había pasado el día anterior.

Khay no le gusta. Le parecía demasiado inmaduro e idiota. Claro que probablemente tenía mucho más que ver el echo de que el joven Serizawa tenía más posibilidades de conseguir a Tomoyo que él. Porque ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Si se hacía a un lado le dejaría el camino libre al rubio y, tiempo al tiempo, la joven Daidôji acabaría enamorándose de él, estaba seguro.

"_Quizás sea lo mejor_" Repitió, intentando convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Khay podría hacerla feliz sin reservas. Es más, ya lo estaba haciendo al apoyarla de esa forma. No sabía si la actitud que el rubio mostraba últimamente hacia Tomoyo tenía doble intención, pero él quería pensar que sí. Al menos así podría acallar a su subconsciente cuando le gritaba que su preocupación era sincera y que tarde o temprano la joven Daidôji también se daría cuenta de eso. Finalmente, acabaría enamorándola.

"_Eres más listo de lo que nos has hecho creer" _Se mofó _"Pero tú ganas, Serizawa. Me rindo"_

**oOoOoOo**

Olvidándose del hambre que tenían, las dos chicas abandonaron el aula durante el primer descanso. Podían sentir las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en ellas cuando Sakura se acercó a la morena para pedirle que la acompañara. Probablemente, Tomoyo se había sorprendido tanto con la petición como el resto de la clase. Debían recordar, después de todo, que ya hacía varias semanas que apenas se dirigían ni una mirada.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer-Comenzó Sakura, apoyándose en la barandilla de piedra que había en los jardines- Y la verdad es que no sé si darte un abrazo o tirarte de los pelos.

-¿Eso significa que me crees?

-¿Hay algún motivo por el que no debería hacerlo?-Inquirió, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Eres mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, y me imagino lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ti decidir entre Eriol y yo. A él le quieres y a mí también, pero de forma diferente.

-En realidad, si Eriol no hubiese correspondido a mis sentimientos, te hubiese escogido a ti sin dudar, por mucho que me gustase él-Admitió, colocándose un mechón del largo cabello detrás de su oreja- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Sakura. Que recuperes otra vez la confianza en ti misma y que te enamores de alguien que te corresponda.

-Pero no puedes obligar a nadie a que lo haga-Le recordó la joven Kinomoto, sería.

Tomoyo no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a apoyarse también en la barandilla para seguidamente mirar al frente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

-Os he hecho mucho daño a los dos-Suspiró, sintiendo nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar- A ti por haberte engañado de esta forma y a Eriol por no contar apenas con sus sentimientos. He sido muy egoísta.

-Creo que los tres hemos sufrido por igual-Musitó Sakura, extendiendo su brazo para estrecharle la mano a la morena-Y no creo que hayas sido egoísta. Yo en tu lugar no sé como habría actuado, sinceramente, pero el hecho de que antepusieses mis sentimientos a los tuyos es algo que te honra. Cualquier no preferiría la felicidad de otra persona a la suya propia.

-Tú sí.

-Pero es que nosotras somos un poco tontas-Bromeó.

Las miradas de ambas, ya cristalinas, volvieron a encontrarse. No muy seguras de si debían dar otro paso, las dos chicas hicieron el ademán de abrazarse y no fue hasta ver con sorpresa que la otra había pensado lo mismo, que acortaron la distancia para estrecharse entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos-Sollozó la joven Daidôji, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga-Te quiero mucho, Sakura.

-Y yo a ti-Contestó la castaña, en el mismo estado que Tomoyo-Quiero que volvamos a ser amigas. No puedo prometerte que todo vaya a ser como antes, pero dame tiempo, por favor.

-Lo entiendo-Asintió, separándose de ella-Pero es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Sakura sonrió y la morena no tardó en hacer lo mismo antes de abrazarse nuevamente. Con el corazón latiéndoles a toda velocidad, las dos chicas aprovecharon los diez minutos que les quedaba de descanso para intentar ponerse al día. Procurando, claro está, que Eriol no saliese en la conversación.

La joven Kinomoto dudó bastante en si debía contarle a Tomoyo lo ocurrido con Li en el parque. Miró la hora en el reloj y desechó la idea para más tarde. Estaba a punto de tocar la sirena y, además, no estaba muy segura de si quería compartir lo ocurrido con alguien más.

Animadas, y fingiendo que su distanciamiento de las últimas semanas no había sido más que una triste ilusión, las dos chicas recorrieron los pasillos hasta su clase sin dejar de hablar. No fue hasta que se cruzó en su camino cierto chico de ojos azules que dejaron de hacerlo.

-Veo que vuelve a ser todo casi como antes-Comentó el joven Hiiragizawa, mirándolas con una sincera sonrisa- Me alegro por vosotras.

-¡Eriol!

El aludido, que había reemprendido la marcha, se detuvo ante la llamada de la castaña y suspiró abatido antes de girarse para enfrentar a ambas chicas.

-No pasa nada Sakura-Suspiró, echándole una rápida mirada a Tomoyo- Por mí no tienes que preocuparte. Lo mejor ahora es que no me junte con vosotras. No quiero haceros más daño. Ya he hecho bastante con interponerme entre las dos.

-Pero tú…

-De verdad Sakura, no pasa nada-Insistió el chico, apretando ligeramente los puños- Me conformo con saber que no me guardáis rencor y que no vais a volver a permitir que nadie más se meta en vuestra relación.

La joven Kinomoto volvió a hacer el ademán de hablar, pero el gesto de negación de Eriol fue suficiente para cerrar la boca y mirarle entristecida. Tomoyo, que hacía hasta lo imposible por no cruzarse con los ojos azules del chico, apartó la mirada sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Esta vez era la definitiva.

-Te lo prometemos-Musitó la castaña, acercándose un poco a él- Y quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor. No apruebo lo que hicisteis y me va a resultar muy difícil que todo vuelva a su lugar, pero haré todo lo que éste en mi mano para conseguirlo. Ojala algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes y volvamos a ser los tres amigos de siempre.

-Seguro que sí-Asintió Eriol, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a clase a por los libros de la optativa. Hoy me toca a mí clase en la segunda planta.-Les hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se giró-Nos vemos después.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto con otro y le siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló una esquina y le perdió de vista. Sintió un profundo vacío en su pecho al comprobar como su mejor amigo se alejaba de ellas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Conocía lo suficiente a Eriol para saber que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. El joven Hiiragizawa quería darles una nueva oportunidad y sabía que si él estaba en medio todo sería más difícil.

"_Gracias" _Pensó, llevándose una mano al pecho "_Pero…_"

Miró a su lado y comprobó con pesar que Tomoyo aun seguía observando el pasillo por el que se había alejado el chico. Estaba como hipnotizada y podía leer en la expresión de su rostro el anhelo y resignación que sentía.

Se habían equivocado. Por mucho que ahora intentasen aparentar que no había ocurrido nada, sí que había ocurrido y ahora se manifestaban las consecuencias. No, nada volvería a ser como antes al menos en mucho tiempo. Y el hecho de que Eriol ya no estuviese con ellas era una clara muestra de ello.

**oOoOoOo**

Normalmente durante las clases solía meterse un poco con ella para distraerse. Le quitaba el estuche, su material, se acercaba más a ella para susurrarle cosas en el oído… Pero esa mañana ni si quiera lo había intentado. Sencillamente, no sabía si sería capaz de sostener más tiempo la mirada de esa chica que comenzaba a volverle loco.

La miró de reojo y también la notó más distraída que de costumbre. Miraba la pizarra y parecía seguir las palabras de la profesora, pero la mirada vacía de ella demostraba que estaba muy lejos de la clase de historia.

Buscó con la mirada a Eriol y a la joven Daidôji comprobando con cierta sospecha que ambos parecían tan distraídos como la castaña. Claro que los dos lo disimulaban de forma mucho más eficaz.

No sabía que había pasado durante el primer descanso, pero se había hecho una idea al ver a las dos chicas entrar juntas a la clase ya hacía más de una hora. Al parecer se habían arreglado las cosas. Y se alegraba. Ya no sólo por Sakura-que había echado de menos a la morena desde el primer día-sino también por él mismo.

Después de lo del día anterior sabía que no podía volver a confiar en su autocontrol. Normalmente con todas las chicas le había servido, pero con Sakura era diferente. Con solo mirarle se le erizaba el bello de la nuca y se le aceleraba el corazón. Y cuando la veía hablar, mover sus labios de esa forma, sólo tenía ganas de besarla. De verdad que no sabía que le pasaba con ella. Le descontrolaba y reavivaba en él sentimientos y sensaciones que se había prometido no tener nunca más porque no creía que fuese posible tenerlos de nuevo. Y es que, no quería volver a tenerlos. No quería hacerle daño a Sakura.

"_Debo olvidarme de ella_" Sentenció, aferrando con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenía en una mano "_Debo alejarme de Sakura_"

Porque la única forma que había para no volver a caer, era alejándose de ella. Sabía que le resultaría muy difícil- especialmente porque vivían en la misma casa e iban al mismo instituto- pero lo conseguiría. No era tarde todavía. Mientras no pasase de la atracción no debía de preocuparse en exceso. Especialmente porque estaba convencido que había influido mucho el hecho de que desde hacía ya más de dos años no estaba con ninguna chica. Simplemente debía apagar la llama del deseo que le carcomía desde hacía semanas. Si conseguía acabar con eso podría seguir siendo su amigo sin sentirse demasiado culpable por tener ganas de besarla o por tener sueños subiditos de tono con ella.

Además, así ella tampoco se sentiría incómoda en su presencia al pesar que aquel al que miraba estaba loco por ella. Y es que, no debía olvidar que a Sakura le gustaba Eriol. Por mucho que le doliera-aunque no sabía porque le enfurecía de esa forma- esa era la verdad. Probablemente ella no había sentido ni la mitad de cosas que había sentido él al besarla o al tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella sólo se había dejado llevar y él se sentía más estúpido por momentos.

Cegado por la vergüenza y la rabia, le dio una patada a su mesa haciendo que más de uno de sus compañeros-incluida Sakura- salieran de su ensoñación para mirarle. Él hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, y en cuanto sus compañeros volvieron a prestar atención a la profesora siguió divagando por sus pensamientos.

"_Basta de estupideces"_ Determinó, tajante" _Esto no puede ir más lejos"_

Haría lo que fuese necesario para que todo volviera a ser como durante las primeras semanas de convivencia. Cuando aun no se sentía ridículo por desear a una chica que estaba enamorada de otro.

Haría lo que fuera.

Pero lo que no sabía Shaoran, es que su oportunidad de intentar acallar ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura, entró a la clase vestida con el uniforme del instituto, durante el último descanso del día.

Como ya era habitual cada vez que tocaba japonés, la vieja bruja de la profesora le retuvo durante un par de minutos más mientras el resto de sus compañeros desocupaban el aula como debía hacerse durante el último descanso. Nuevamente le había _recomendado _otro libro de literatura asegurándole que su nota rozaba más el suspenso que el aprobado. Él ya estaba seguro que esa profesora no le tragaba y que por mucho que le dijera no iba a cambiar nada. Así que asintió y aceptó el papel en el que estaba anotado el nuevo libro que debería pedir de la biblioteca.

Con un gruñido la mujer también salió del aula dejándole totalmente solo. Haciéndole burla a la profesora y un gesto muy grosero cuando ésta no se dio cuenta, Shaoran se acercó a su sitio y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

No podía asegurar que el hecho de que no se hubiese dado cuenta que Hinako estaba allí, se debiera al sigilo de la chica y no al hecho de que su mente estaba muy lejos de la clase. Sin embargo, cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por la espalda, supo que ya no estaba sólo.

Durante unos instantes, sólo durante unos instantes, deseó que esos brazos fueran de Sakura y que al girarse se encontrar con los ojos verdes de la chica. Pero no era ella, y la presión del generoso pecho de la morena en su espalda fue suficiente para sacarle de dudas.

-Dime que me has perdonado ya por lo de ayer, por favor-Suplicó la chica de una forma infantil que no iba en absoluto con ella- He estado tan preocupada pensado que tendrías una mala opinión de mí que apenas he dormido.

-Dudo que haya alguien que tenga una mala opinión de ti en este instituto-Contestó Shaoran, deshaciéndose de los brazos de la morena para así girarse y encararla- Y no te preocupes por lo de ayer, no tiene importancia.

Y era cierto. En comparación con lo ocurrido en el parque y esa mañana, la actitud de la joven Tsujiai el día anterior no le inquietaba en absoluto. Al igual que la mirada perspicaz y calculadora que su acompañante le dirigía y en la que él apenas había percatado.

-Para mí si que la tiene, Shao-Aseguró, empleando un tono más meloso y acercándose poco a poco más a él- Me preocupa lo que pienses de mí.

-Pues no debería ser así-Repuso, terminando de guardar el material en su mochila- Cada uno es como es y punto. Y no importa lo que los demás piensen.

-Ya, pero es que a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás-Sonrió, acercándose hasta su oreja-Me importa lo que pienses tú. Me gustas, ya lo sabes.

El joven Li no dio muestras de sorpresa porque ya sospechaba algo así. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar inquietarse cuando la chica se situó entre su mesa y él, dejando entre ellos un par de centímetros de distancia.

-No me dirás que te ha sorprendido ¿Verdad?-Se mofó Hinako, mordiéndose el labio inferior con intención de parecer seductora- ¿O es qué no te parezco atractiva? ¿Es eso? ¿No te parezco guapa?

Shaoran comenzó a retroceder conforme ella acortaba las distancias. Se sentía intimidado. La joven Tsujiai actuaba más deprisa de lo que a él le daba tiempo de asimilar. Probablemente en otras circunstancias la habría apartado, ya que sabía perfectamente el juego de la morena. Pero ese día no era dueño de si. Su mente estaba lejos de allí y no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el aula. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en el beso, lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado… Y especialmente en la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás: Haría lo que fuese necesario para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-En ese caso, tendré que conquistarte de otra forma-Murmuró la chica, poniéndose de putillas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Apoyado en la mesa del compañero que solía ponerse frente a él en las clases, Shaoran cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Hinako sobre los suyos. La chica, que no esperaba que el joven Li respondiera, le abrazó con más fuerza dando pie a un beso que se volvió más apasionado en cuando Shaoran le permitió acceso a su boca.

Sin embargo, pese a que sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, Hinako no estaba satisfecha del todo. Shaoran no le correspondía con el mismo fervor que ella le daba. Simplemente se dejaba besar y respondía a sus besos.

Quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto que minutos después el chico se sentase sobre la mesa y la ayudase a que se situase a horcajadas sobre él. Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas con auténtico deseo mientras besaba su cuello y sus labios con esa pasión que Hinako siempre había sabido que había en el chico.

No entendía a que se debía ese cambio de actitud y de momento no le importaba. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de ese momento, pese a que sabía que era el primero de muchos otros. Porque ahora ya no le cabía la menor duda, Shaoran Li sería suyo.

**oOoOoOo**

-No sabemos lo que ha pasado y no es necesario que nos lo digáis, pero nos alegramos de que volváis a ser amigas.

El comentario de Rika y la sonrisa de Naoko fue suficiente para que las dos amigas sonrieran y volvieran a abrazarse. Realmente estaban felices de volver a estar juntas aunque echaban de menos la compañía del joven Hiiragizawa.

-Claro que ninguna de las dos ha estado mal acompañada-Comentó Naoko, mirando a cierta castaña con picardía- ¿Qué hay entre Li y tú, Sakura? Con eso de que no te hablabas con Tomoyo no os habéis despegado el uno del otro ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Entre Shaoran y yo?-Repitió la aludida, sonrojada- ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué va a haber?!

Sentadas sobre el brillante césped de los jardines del instituto, las tres amigas se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron. Resultaba tan divertido meterse con Sakura que no podían evitar hacerlo para ver su reacción.

-Bueno, venís juntos al instituto, estáis juntos en clase y en los patios-Enumeró Naoko, señalándolo a su vez con los dedos- Además, eres la única chica en todo el instituto a la que le presta atención.

-Eso es verdad-Corroboró Rika, divertida-Desde que ha llegado parece huir de todas las chicas menos de ti.

-Pues porque le gusta meterse conmigo-Se excusó la joven Kinomoto, encogiéndose de hombros-Según él soy tan simple que le resulta más fácil que con los demás. Y sobre el hecho de que seamos compañeros de mesa, os recuerdo que es culpa del profesor. ¡El muy idiota lo puso conmigo!

Sus amigas rieron y ella también sonrió intentando disimular lo mucho que había pensado en ello durante toda la mañana. Si su profesor no les hubiese puesto juntos en clase, quizás no hubiese estado tan nerviosa pensando que se había besado horas atrás con el chico que estaba a su lado y que, por si fuera poco, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

"_Tonta_"

-Pues yo creo que Chiharu tiene razón-Opinó Naoko de forma maliciosa-El roce hace el cariño y vosotros últimamente habéis tenido mucho roce ¿O no Sakura?

-¡¿Qué?!

La expresión de horror que puso la castaña fue tal que descolocó a las tres chicas por completo.

Sakura se había inclinado un poco más sobre ellas y pasaba su mirada de unas a otras sin apenas parpadear. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y la oleada de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo se acumuló en su cara haciéndola enrojecer. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de eso? ¿Era posible que supiesen que se habían besado? ¿Les habrían visto en el parque? No, eso no podía ser.

-No sé lo que quieres decir con eso-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura, reincorporándose con la mayor calma posible-Pero te aseguro que entre nosotros no hay nada más que una extraña amistad. Jamás me gustará alguien como Shaoran y a él tampoco le gustará nunca alguien como yo. Somos incompatibles y él ya se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Lo había dicho con la mayor tranquilidad posible, como si sus propias palabras no la afectasen. Pero no era así. Con cada palabra con la que intentaba convencer a sus amigas, la opresión de su pecho se hacía mayor. Y es que, en el fondo, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Ellos eran incompatibles y Shaoran se había dado cuenta antes que ella.

-Sólo estábamos bromeando-Sonrió Rika, dándole una palmada al hueco libre que había a su lado-Anda vuelve a sentarte que ya nos has dejado muy claro que detestas a Li casi tanto como a las matemáticas.

La joven Kinomoto rió sin percatarse de la persistente y perspicaz mirada de Tomoyo, quien la observaba con una leve expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Era posible que las otras dos chicas no se hubiesen percatado-después de todo no conocían a Sakura tanto como ella-pero había algo más en la mirada de la castaña cuando hablaba de Li. Algo más que ese sentimiento que nace entre dos personas que viven juntas y que no dejan de meterse una con la otra. Era posible que…

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!

Las cuatro aludidas giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección de donde provenía la voz. Agitando las manos con efusividad y con una sonrisa de quien tiene una de las novedades más importantes del siglo, Chiharu Mihara corría hacia ellas tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Tomoyo, cuando la chica se detuvo a su lado con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Y las fotos?

La aludida, que tenía las piernas flexionadas y que apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, levantó unos instantes la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídate de las fotos-Desechó, pasando su mirada de una a otra, quienes la observaban con expectación- ¿A qué no adivináis lo que acabo de ver?

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas sin comprender y negaron con la cabeza, deseosas de saber que había provocado ese estado de exaltación en su amiga.

-Será mejor que te sientes tú también Sakura-Le recomendó la joven Mihara, sentándose al lado de Tomoyo- Porque lo que os tengo que contar es la bomba.

-Venga, habla-Le apremió Naoko, intrigada- ¿Has visto a la profesora de japonés enterrando el cadáver de su marido?

-La profesora de japonés es soltera-Le recordó Chiharu, rodando con la cabeza- Pero no es eso ¡Es algo mucho mejor! ¿A qué no sabéis quienes se están besando en clase?

La joven Mihara se permitió disfrutar unos segundos más de los rostros intrigados de sus amigas antes de responder.

-¡Li y Tsujiai!

A las cuatro chicas les costó bastante reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Según tenían entendido, Shaoran había rechazado a la presidenta cuando ésta se le había declarado. ¿Cómo es que ahora se estaban besando?

-¿Pero no la había rechazado?-Preguntó Rika, poniendo en palabras lo que todas estaban pensando-Pensaba que Tsujiai no le interesaba.

-Pues está claro que no existe chico a quien la Presidenta de los estudiantes no le interese-Intervino Naoko, aun extasiada por la noticia- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que los has visto?

Chiharu, que había estado deseando que le hiciesen esa pregunta desde el principio, asintió antes de inclinarse un poco más hacia delante para darle un aire más confidencial a la conversación.

-Cuando iba a entrar a clase a por las fotos-Explicó, confirmando lo que ya sospechaban- He abierto un poco la puerta y les he pillado. Claro que estaban tan ocupados que ni si quiera se han dado cuenta de que les he visto.

-¡Vaya!-Naoko silbó, emocionada- Esto va a ser la bomba, y nosotras somos las primeras en saberlo. Estaría bien obtener algo de información adicional de ambas partes.

-De Tsujiai es difícil porque no tenemos ninguna confianza con ella-Repuso Chiharu, quien también había pensado en ello-Pero de Li puede resultar más fácil. ¿No crees Sakura? ¿Sakura?

La castaña, que oía las chillonas voces de sus amigas como un eco en la lejanía, asintió por inercia sin verse con las fuerzas suficientes para contestar. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y el intenso dolor de su pecho le dificultaba la respiración. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y salir corriendo. Se sentía humillada y sobre todo muy dolida.

-Aun está sorprendida-Rió la joven Mihara- Es normal. Si ni si quiera yo me lo creo y eso que los he visto con mis propios ojos.

Las risas de sus amigas-salvo la de Tomoyo, que no dejaba de observarla- pasaron a ser más que un molesto ruido de fondo, amortiguadas por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso? No hacía ni si quiera veinticuatro horas que la había besado a ella y ya estaba besando a otra. Se había reído de ella. Se había burlado.

Comenzó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Sentada sobre el césped y sin las fuerzas suficientes para marcharse, bajó la mirada cuando sintió como unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sólo dos de las chicas-Rika y Tomoyo- parecieron darse cuenta del estado de la castaña. Mirándose con complicidad y preocupación, la joven Daidôji se acercó a Sakura y la agarró del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

-Acompáñame al servicio, por favor-Pidió.

Ni si quiera esperó a que la chica le contestase. Ante las miradas curiosas y extrañadas de Chiharu y Naoko, las dos amigas se alejaron de ellas agarradas del brazo en dirección a los baños.

Sakura se dejó guiar por la morena, quien la llevó hasta los baños interiores que solían estar vacíos durante los descansos. Sin soltarla, Tomoyo abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Los baños interiores eran más pequeños y estaban mucho más limpios. Sus baldosas y la bancada donde estaban los grifos eran de color salmón, y fue frente a esta bancada donde las dos chicas se detuvieron.

Los ojos y mejillas de Sakura habían adquirido un color rojizo y su respiración era entrecortada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez demostrando lo angustiada que se encontraba.

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a abrir el grifo y agarrarle el pelo para que ésta pudiera lavarse la cara y también beber un poco de agua.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó la morena varios minutos después, sentadas en el suelo pero apoyando la espalda en la pared- ¿Necesitas algo?

Frotándose los ojos, Sakura negó con la cabeza varias veces. La joven Daidôji, que le acariciaba el brazo sentada a su lado, le colocó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro tras su oreja antes de sonreír.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Tomoyo hizo esa pregunta para recordarle que aun estaba ahí para ella. Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellas las últimas semanas, aun podía confiar en su mejor amiga. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido, lo más probable era que la castaña prefiriese no contarle nada todavía. Después de todo una cosa era haberla perdonado y otra muy distinta que todo volviera a ser como antes de la noche a la mañana. Pero Sakura necesitaba desahogarse. Aunque había decidido que no le contaría lo ocurrido en el parque a nadie, ahora necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Necesitaba expresar como se sentía y lo mucho que odiaba a Shaoran Li en esos momentos. Y sabía que la persona idónea para hacerla partícipe de sus sentimientos era Tomoyo.

-No sé lo que me pasa-Admitió Sakura, soltando un sollozo- Me duele mucho el pecho y…

-¿Es por lo que ha dicho Chiharu sobre Li y Tsujiai?

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Sakura asintió confirmando lo que Tomoyo ya sospechaba. Algo debía haber pasado entre el chino y su mejor amiga para que alguien tan alegre como Sakura estuviese así.

-Ayer, después de encontrarnos en la noria, le conté lo ocurrido en Kôza-Explicó, flexionando las piernas para apoyar la cabeza en sus propias rodillas- Después de haberme apoyado durante tanto tiempo, pensé que merecía saberlo. No, quería que lo supiera.-Se corrigió. Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa-Me dijo tantas cosas agradables… Exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Supongo que fui lo bastante tonta para creerle. Lo suficiente como para creer que si podría gustarle a alguien.

-¡Claro que puedes gustarle a alguien!-La interrumpió Tomoyo con efusividad- ¡A muchas personas! Y si es eso lo que te dijo Li te aseguro que tiene razón.

La joven Kinomoto ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Su amiga la miraba con una convicción prácticamente palpable y hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar tan segura de ello como la morena.

-No creo que lo dijese porque lo pensase en realidad-Repuso Sakura, sarcástica-Está claro que quería animarme.

-No te entiendo.

-¡Vamos! Yo estaba llorando y acababa de confesarle que todos los chicos por los que he sentido algo me han dejado por otra-Explotó, llorando nuevamente- ¿Qué iba a hacer? Está claro que le di pena y se dejó llevar. Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor para animar a una chica cuya vida amorosa es un completo desastre que con un beso en medio de tanta lágrima? No sé como se me ha pasado ni si quiera por la cabeza la posibilidad de que yo pudiera gustarle. Me siento idiota.

Sonrojada por una confesión tan desesperada como aquella, la joven Kinomoto volvió a apoyar la frente en las rodillas confiando en que su largo cabello cubriría el resto de su rostro.

Tomoyo, que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, le acarició la espalda mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las que debía preguntar aquello.

-¿Te besó?

Sakura asintió sin levantar la mirada, permitiendo que la joven Daidôji comprendiese mejor como se sentía. El chico que le había dado su primer beso y le había dicho esas cosas que durante tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar, se estaba besando con otra horas después de haber besado a la castaña. Era como si para él no significase nada cuando para ella había significado tanto. Porque Tomoyo sabía que ese beso para Sakura lo había sido todo.

-Pero está claro que después de consultarlo con la almohada se ha dado cuenta que no puede ser tan buen samaritano-Comentó Sakura, sarcástica- Esta mañana, cuando veníamos al instituto, se ha disculpado. Me ha dicho que no quería que las cosas cambiasen entre nosotros después de lo de ayer-Sollozó- Supongo que temía que a mí pudiese gustarme o que le exigiese salir conmigo tras lo ocurrido.

-No creo que Li vaya dando besos por generosidad-Negó Tomoyo, no muy satisfecha con la teoría de su amiga-Él no es de esos, ya lo sabes.

-Pues para no serlo, ha tardado bien poco en besar a Tsujiai-Se mofó, secándose las mejillas con la mano-No sé ni si quiera porque lloro. Tendría que estar acostumbrada. Para Shaoran no ha sido más que su buena obra del día y después de esto ya me ha dejado muy claro que no le importo en absoluto.

Tomoyo hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero se contuvo. En ese estado era inútil intentar hablar con Sakura. Como una buena amiga, sabía que lo único que debía hacer de momento era escucharla, dejarla que se desahogase, y ya más tarde, cuando estuviese más serena, le expondría otro punto de vista.

-Ojala no viviésemos juntos-Murmuró, abrazada a su amiga-Ojala no tuviese que volver a verle nunca.

**oOoOoOo**

Con los codos sobre el pupitre, apoyó su frente en las palmas de sus manos y soltó un suspiro de abatimiento. ¿Qué _mierda _había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Estaban en la última clase del día, y lo único que deseaba más que acabase la clase, era que nunca hubiese pasado nada con Hinako. De verdad que no entendía en que momento de debilidad había caído en ese juego.

O sí, sí lo sabía.

Se había prometido que haría lo que fuera por olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por Sakura, para evitar que su relación cambiase más de lo que había cambiado ya después de ese beso en el parque.

Había intentado engañarse pensando que si se enrollaba con otra chica acabaría con el deseo que estaba sintiendo por la joven Kinomoto.

Pero ese sólo había sido uno de sus tantos errores y no había necesitado más que un par de minutos para darse cuenta de ello. Exactamente cuando perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo y creyó estar besando a la castaña y no a una de las chicas más deseadas de su instituto.

Fue en ese instante de confusión, cuando recordó que a quien besaba era a Hinako, que se separó de ella agarrándola por los hombros para que no prolongase ese beso tan apasionado.

Y ahora estaba arrepentido. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber besado a la morena pero especialmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes que fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía por Sakura era algo mucho más complicado que simple atracción. Ahora sabía que no podría quitársela de la cabeza tan fácilmente como había creído y, si debía ser sincero, no estaba seguro de si quería olvidarse de ella.

Miró a la chica sentada a su lado y seguidamente a quien debería ser su compañera de mesa y que en esos momentos ocupaba el sitio habitual de la joven Daidôji. No entendía porque se habían intercambiado el sitio, pero prefirió no preguntar. Especialmente porque al sentarse a su lado, Tomoyo le había dirigido una mirada reprobadora que le había helado la sangre.

La joven Kinomoto, que se sintió observada, miró hacia su sitio habitual encontrándose con los ojos marrones del chino. Shaoran le miró interrogante, pero ella le ignoró. Con la mayor dignidad posible, Sakura dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente y siguió tomando nota, pese a que no escuchaba realmente al profesor.

Shaoran, que se había percatado por primera vez de los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de la castaña, miró a la mejor amiga de ésta, quien también le observaba.

-Sé que después de lo ocurrido no tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada-Susurró, para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros ni del profesor- Pero si vas a hacerle daño, aléjate de ella. Ya ha sufrido bastante ¿No te parece?

-¿A qué viene esto?

Pero el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, fue la excusa perfecta para que Tomoyo no se viese obligada a contestar.

La chica, que recogía sus cosas ignorando la mirada desconcertada del castaño, dirigió su atención hacia su sitio habitual para comprobar como Sakura guardaba todo con rapidez para seguidamente salir la primera del aula.

Shaoran, que había seguido la mirada de la morena hasta detenerse en la joven Kinomoto, se olvidó de Tomoyo cuando vio salir a Sakura de la clase sin ni si quiera esperarle.

Confuso pero deseando saber que estaba ocurriendo, metió sus cosas sin demasiados miramientos en la mochila y salió del aula sin despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros.

Corrió por los pasillos buscándola, desesperado, pero no había rastro de ella. Estaba claro que esa mañana no mentía al decir que era buena en atletismo.

Dejando de correr pero con un paso bastante acelerado, abandonó el instituto y tomó el camino que cogían siempre con la esperanza de encontrarla. No sabía que había ocurrido, peor conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacía más fuerte la sospecha de que estaba huyendo de él.

"_¿Será por lo de ésta mañana?"_ Barajó ensimismado, cruzando la carretera sin ni si quiera mirar.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella y de la que tanto se arrepentía ahora. Ojala nunca le hubiese dicho nada. Así al menos ahora podría decirle que para él ese beso no había sido una tontería y que lo único que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo era engañarse así mismo.

Quería decirle que ahora estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo todo, que no se arrepentía de ese beso y que quería besarla una y otra vez hasta cansarse, aunque sospechaba que eso nunca pasaría.

Quería decirle que la única estupidez que había cometido esa mañana- además de haberle dicho de camino al instituto que ese beso no había sido más que un impulso- era haberse enrollado con Hinako, porque mientras la besaba lo único que hacía era pensar en ella. Lo único que hacía últimamente a decir verdad. Pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Sobre todo porque Sakura le gustaba de verdad

Sorprendido por su propio descubrimiento, se detuvo en mitad de la acera ignorando las protestas y algún que otro insulto de los transeúntes.

¿Cómo no había pensando en ello ante? ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto una posibilidad tan evidente?

-Sakura…

Apretando los puños con fuerza y con la imagen de la chica en su mente, Shaoran comenzó a correr deseando llegar a casa. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba… volver a ver a Sakura.

**oOoOoOo**

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Con la respiración entrecortada por la acelerada carrera, cerró la puerta con el cerrojo y se tiró sobre la cama.

Sabía que había tenido una actitud muy cobarde, pero no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a Shaoran. Al contrarío que esa mañana, ahora ya no quería verle.

"_Ojala tuviese que volver a China_" Deseo, clavando en el cojín de la cama sus uñas "_No quiero volver a verle nunca más"_

Ahora, encerrada en su habitación, se permitió el lujo de demostrar realmente como se sentía. Dolida, traicionada, humillada… No tardaron de oírse nuevos sollozos pese a que en realidad no entendía porque le había afectado tanto ni porque le importaba tanto el hecho de que Shaoran no sintiese nada por ella.

El recuerdo del beso en el parque y de todo lo que le había dicho, la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Shaoran la había besado, pero no había significado nada. Daba igual todas las cosas bonitas que le había dicho la noche anterior, porque lo había hecho para animarla. Y ella, como la mayor tonta de todas, había comenzado a creer que era cierto. Con ese beso se había sentido guapa y especial. Todo lo que Reika le había dicho que no llegaría a sentir.

Pero ahora debía volver a la realidad para asumir que la única que había sentido algo con ese beso era ella. Sólo ella.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Quizás fuese por la intensidad de sus sollozos, pero no fue hasta que golpearon la puerta de su habitación repetidas veces que supo que Shaoran había llegado.

-Sakura-Llamó, golpeando la puerta nuevamente- Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente-Contestó, mirando hacia la puerta con dolor- ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero la respuesta no debió de complacer demasiado al chico, porque cogiendo la manivela exterior con fuerza, intentó forzarla al darse cuenta que la castaña había puesto el cerrojo.

-Abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con nadie-Contrapuso, reincorporándose un poco sobre la cama-¡Y mucho menos contigo!

Shaoran, al otro lado de la puerta, frunció el entrecejo sin imaginarse que la chica había lanzado contra la puerta el cojín en el que minutos antes hincaba las uñas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-Preguntó el chico, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta-¿Es por lo que te he dicho esta mañana? Porque si es por eso déjame que te explique…

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Pues no hables!-Accedió Shaoran, comenzando a enfadarse también-¡Tan sólo mantente callada y escúchame!

-¡¿Ahora me dices que me calle?!-Se mofó Sakura, sarcástica- ¡Pues no pienso callarme! ¡Y mucho menos escucharte!

-Pues tendrás que escucharme porque… ¡Sakura!

La joven Kinomoto, fuera de si, había comenzado a cantar mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos pese a que Shaoran no podía verla. El chico, exasperado, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Aggg! ¡Me sacas de quicio!-Exclamó furioso, golpeando la puerta- Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me escuches. Porque algún día tendrás que salir ¿No?

-Lalalala…

-Canta todo lo que quieras-Le advirtió, sarcástico- ¡Porque no vas a volverme loco!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Y dispuestos a demostrar quien de los dos tenía más aguante, Shaoran se deslizó apoyado en la puerta hasta quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Después de todo, y sabiendo lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Sakura, la espera sería muy larga.

**oOoOoOo**

Le siguió hasta esa zona del jardín que él mismo cuidaba y se sentó en el pequeño banco de madera como acababa de hacer Eriol.

La joven Daidôji miraba la casa de los Hiiragizawa con admiración. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero tampoco solía visitarla con frecuencia y, siempre que lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse impresionada pese a que su propia casa también resultaba majestuosa a la vista de todos.

-Gracias por recibirme-Musitó, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos- ¿Te ha sorprendido mi visita?

-En realidad no-Admitió Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros- Para ser sincero, desde esta mañana estaba esperando que vinieses a hablar conmigo.

-Eres muy perspicaz-Elogió, divertida-O yo muy predecible.

-Dejémoslo en que soy un poco egocéntrico-Concluyó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste el día que te confesé que me gustabas?

Tomoyo sonrió también y apartó la mirada de Eriol con la excusa de oler una de las tantas rosas que rodeaban el banco de madera. Pero sabía que no podía eludir el motivo de su visita eternamente. Así que tras oler la rosa una vez más, se giró hacia el joven Hiiragizawa, quien se mostraba tan paciente e impasivo como siempre.

-La verdad es que no sé que hago aquí-Suspiró, jugando con sus manos inconscientemente a causa del nerviosismo-O sí que lo sé y no me atrevo a decírtelo.

-No te preocupes-Sonrió, cogiéndole una de las manos-No es necesario que digas nada. La decisión está tomada y sé que es lo mejor.

-¡¿Lo mejor?!-Exclamó indignada, reincorporándose abruptamente-¡¿Lo mejor para quien si puede saberse?!

La joven Daidôji le daba la espalda, pero Eriol estaba convencido que en esos momentos los ojos de la chica centellaban a causa de la frustración y el dolor.

Se sintió conmovido. Podía hacerse una idea de los sentimientos que dominaba a Tomoyo en esos momentos porque eran muy similares a los suyos propios. Quería estar con Sakura, pero tampoco quería perderle a él.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que mientras esté en medio nada volverá a ser como antes entre vosotras-Razonó, percatándose del cuerpo tenso de la chica-Aun sin quererlo, os recordaría lo ocurrido y…

-¡Pero no es justo!-Declaró, apretando los puños con fuerza y temblando ligeramente- No es justo.

El joven Hiiragizawa no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a observarla a la espera de que la chica continuase. Tomoyo no solía hablar de sus sentimientos, y cuando lo hacía no lo hacía con la misma naturalidad que Sakura. Para la morena, hablar de lo que sentía o pensaba suponía un gran esfuerzo, y Eriol sabía que si la interrumpía ahora no sabría que la atormentaba tanto.

-La culpa es mía-Musitó, bajando la mirada-Por mucho que digas lo contrario es así. Cometí un error y estoy pagando por ello, pero… pero también estás pagando tú y con un castigo peor que el mío. Yo ya estoy con Sakura. Es posible que las cosas entre nosotras no sean como antes pero al menos me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. En cambio tú…

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?

-¡Claro que sí!-Exclamó, girándose bruscamente para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el joven Hiiragizawa se había reincorporado y acercado hasta ella. Ahora estaban cara acara, y sólo un par de centímetros separaban el rostro de uno del otro.

-Sabes de sobre que te quiero-Continuó Tomoyo, sonrojada-Y que me siento mal porque gracias a mí tú también estás sufriendo.

-No es gracias a ti, sino a mí mismo y a las circunstancias-Le aseguró, mirándola con seriedad- Yo lo estoy pasando mal desde el mismo momento en que supe que por mucho que te quisiera o que correspondieras mis sentimientos, nunca saldrías conmigo.

-Sabes que si Sakura no sintiese algo por ti yo…

-Ya lo sé-Sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla- Pero eso ahora da igual. Encontrarás a otra persona que te quiera tanto como yo. Pero te aseguro que no encontrarás a otra amiga tan buena como Sakura. Consérvala.

La joven Daidôji le observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. No sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero ya no le importaba. Estaba a punto de dejar ir al chico que quería y le dolía. Pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

-Lo que ha pasado después sólo ha complicado más las cosas. Pero al menos me ha servido para darme cuenta de una vez por todas que nosotros no estamos predestinados a estar juntos-Continuó Eriol, intentando ignorar el nudo que tenía en su garganta- Olvídame y recupera a Sakura. Al principio nos costará un poco, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos a otras personas. Quizás incluso tú ya la hayas encontrado y no te hayas dado cuenta.

Tomoyo le miró desconcertada pero no tardó en entender. Pero eso solo la turbó un poco más. ¿Por qué Eriol le decía todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan frío? Era como si en realidad no le hubiese importado lo que había pasado entre ellos. Era como si hubiese aceptado que tenía que pasar algo así pero realmente no le importase.

-¿Khay?-Musitó, sorprendida. Eriol asintió.

-Es evidente que le gustas-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- Y es cuestión de tiempo de que él también te guste a ti. Así que cuando eso pase…

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir la frase, Tomoyo le había dado una bofetada tan fuerte que había conseguido que las gafas se le cayesen al suelo. Con la cabeza aun hacia un lado, el joven Hiiragizawa se llevó una mano a la mejilla adolorida, sin decir nada.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que puedo salir con él-Le advirtió, fulminándole con la mirada- No sé por quien me has tomado, pero está claro que no me conoces tan bien como pensabas.

Y cogiendo el bolso que había dejado sobre el banco de madera, la joven Daidôji abandonó el jardín con las mejillas encendidas por la indignación y el dolor, y sin dejar de llorar.

Eriol, que ni si quiera se había molestado en girarse para verla marchar, se agachó y recogió las gafas con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Por mucho que le doliera, confiaba en que lo que había dicho fuera verdad. Con suerte Tomoyo no querría volver a verle y, si Khay jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría conquistarla. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, el joven Serizawa podía conseguir algo que él nunca lograría, y era hacer feliz a Tomoyo Daidôji.

**oOoOoOo**

Debían haber pasado alrededor de cuatro horas, en la última de las cuales no había dejado de sonar el teléfono, según le había hecho saber Shaoran.

Sentada en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta, la joven Kinomoto soltó un suspiró al oír el pequeño golpe que Shaoran le había dado a la puerta desde el otro lado para recordarle que aun seguía allí.

-¿Es qué no te cansas?-Preguntó Sakura, cura espalda sólo estaba separada de la del chico por la dura madera de la puerta.

-No demasiado-Contestó el castaño, en el mismo tono apagado de ella- Lo que me preocupa más son los crujidos de mi estómago. Me muero de hambre.

La joven Kinomoto soltó una risita que no tardó en amortiguar en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello. Era posible que ya hubiese dejado de llorar, gritar o cantar, pero aun seguía tan dolida con Li como hacía horas.

Su estómago también crujió y agradeció que en esos momentos estuviesen separados por una puerta porque sino la habría visto sonrojar. La verdad es que ella también tenía mucha hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo.

-Sakura…-Llamó, esperando unos segundos antes de proseguir para asegurarse que la chica no volvía a interrumpirle- Necesito decirte una cosa.

La castaña no dijo nada y él se lo agradeció con un nuevo silencio. En realidad, ahora que había captado la atención de Sakura, no sabía muy bien por donde empezar o qué decirle. De lo único que estaba seguro es que debía hablar con ella, pero no sabía de que.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué creía que le gustaba? ¿Qué lo que le había dicho esa mañana no había sido más que uno de sus tantos errores del día? ¿Qué para olvidarla había besado a Tsujiai y durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ella? ¿Qué su vida era un infierno desde hacía dos años y que ella había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado desde entonces?

Sí, podía decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no se atrevía a decirle nada. Había llegado a casa con la intención de hablar con ella, de desahogarse, pero ni si quiera había pensado que iba a decirle. Y ahora Sakura esperaba al otro lado de la puerta que le dijese cual era el motivo de que a las ocho de la tarde aun no hubiese pegado bocado.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sé-Contestó la chica al ver que él no decía nada- ¿Quieres que te felicite? Pues felicidades.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo.

-Estás saliendo con Tsujiai ¿No es eso?-Aclaró, sintiendo como la opresión de su pecho volvía a ahogarla-Pues enhorabuena. Has conseguido salir con la chica con la que todos deseáis estar. Deberías sentirte afortunado de haber captado su interés.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el joven Li no supo que decir. ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? ¿Qué sabía ella de Hinako? ¿Y por qué estaba utilizando ese tono burlón y de reproche a la vez?

-No sé de qué estás hablando-Admitió, ladeando la cabeza- Yo no estoy saliendo con Tsujiai. Ya te dije que no me interesaba.

-¿A no?-Cuestionó Sakura, sarcástica, alzando un poco más la voz- ¿Entonces qué?¿Ahora es ella tu buena acción del día?

-¿Buena acción del día?-Repitió, desconcertado-Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que estamos hablando de lo mismo!-Rebatió, alterada- ¡Estamos hablando de que eres el ser más sinvergüenza y detestable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer!

-¿Sinvergüenza y detestable?

Shaoran, al que ya había conseguido enfadar, se reincorporó con agilidad y volvió a intentar forzar la puerta.

-No sé a que viene esto-Confesó, alterado-¡Pero abre de una maldita vez!

-¡No!

El chico, que sabía por experiencia que la testarudez de Sakura sólo era comparable con la suya propia, miró la puerta como si la estuviese retando, antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban a la primera planta. Si Sakura estaba empeñada en no salir, él encontraría la forma de entrar.

Con paso firme se encaminó hacia el recibidor en el preciso instante en el que el teléfono volvió a sonar. Pensó en ignorarlo y dejar que sonara hasta que la persona que estuviese al otro lado de la línea se cansase. Pero comenzaba a cansarse de la molesta musiquilla que no había dejado de sonar en la última hora. Así que dispuesto a acabar con una de sus torturas, entró al salón y descolgó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita.

-¿Sí?-Respondió, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía.

_-Ho…hola, llamo del Hospital Central de Tomoeda-Saludó una voz femenina, algo cohibida por la sequedad del chico- ¿Es la casa de los Kinomoto?_

Después de intercambiar unas escuetas palabras con la recepcionista del hospital, el joven Li colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Cruzando los dedos para que Sakura le creyese, golpeó la puerta por décima vez esa tarde.

-¡Sakura, abre!-Ordenó, perdiendo la paciencia-¡Es importante!

-Ya, claro.

-¡Hablo en serio!-Insistió, desesperado- Han llamado del hospital. Tu padre ha tenido un accidente.

Cuando la joven Kinomoto abrió la puerta segundos después, estaba pálida y le miró entre incrédula y horrorizada.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó, en un hilo de voz-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

-¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo como esto?-Contestó, sarcástico-Coge tus cosas y vámonos. La chica no me ha dado demasiados detalles.

La joven Kinomoto entró a su habitación, cogió su bolso y, aceptando la mano que Shaoran le ofrecía, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al recibidor en el preciso instante en el que el timbre de la casa sonó.

Extrañado, Shaoran se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con un joven un poco mayor que él que a su vez le observaba con desconcierto.

-Hola, soy Yukito Tsukishiro-Saludó, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Tú debes de ser el chico que está viviendo temporalmente con los Kinomoto, Shaoran Li.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, el chino le recorrió con la mirada sin preocuparse demasiado si resultaba descarado.

Yukito Tsukishiro era un joven alto, aparentemente delgado que rondaba los veinticinco años de edad. Tenía el cabello claro por lo que contrastaba con sus ojos oscuros, los cuales estaban ocultos por unas gafas que le daban un aire de intelectual que a muchas chicas les resultaba atractivo.

El joven Li asintió con la cabeza, un poco receloso de que un desconocido como aquél tuviese tantos datos sobre su persona. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo al tal Tsukishiro, Sakura le pegó un empujón para hacerle a un lado y así poder lanzarse sobre Yukito en un cálido abrazo al que él respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Yukito!-Exclamó, separándose un poco del joven- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has hablado con mi hermano? ¿Sabe ya lo de mi padre?

-Tranquila, Sakura-Sonrió, besándola en la frente- Así que ya sabes lo de tu padre ¿Eh? Tôya lleva llamándote un buen rato y como no lo cogías me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte.

-¿Dónde está él?

-En el hospital, esperando noticias de tu padre-Contestó Yukito, mostrando un semblante mucho más preocupado-Cómo el hospital no ha podido localizarte, han llamado a tu hermano. Es una fortuna que en esos momentos estuviese en una conferencia cerca del hospital.

Sakura asintió, recordando que su hermano aun se estaba sacando el doctorado en la universidad, y no resultaba raro que fuese a alguna que otra conferencia de vez en cuando.

-¿Y mi padre?-Preguntó la chica, con los ojos cristalinos-¿Sabes algo de él?

-Cuando he salido del hospital acababan de intervenirle quirúrgicamente-Explicó, un poco preocupado por como podrían influir esas palabras en la joven- Pero según tengo entendido no era nada importante así que seguro que estará bien.

Al contrario de lo que ocurría siempre, la sonrisa confiada de Yukito no consiguió tranquilizarla. Inquieta y deseosa de llegar al hospital, cerraron la puerta con llave y se montaron en el coche del chico, quien no dejaba de intentar tranquilizar a Sakura con palabras de aliento.

Shaoran, sentado en la parte trasera, observó al conductor algo menos receloso que al principio. Parecía ser una persona dulce y agradable, y no creía equivocarse al pensar que Sakura sentía un gran aprecio por él.

Dejaron el coche en el parking reservado para los familiares de los pacientes y montaron en el ascensor que les dejó en la tercera planta del enorme hospital.

Los pasillos, recubiertos de baldosas blancas, estaban muy concurridos y tuvieron que esquivar a varias personas para llegar al pequeño recibidor donde el joven Kinomoto les esperaba en compañía de Arami.

Tôya Kinomoto era un hombre un poco más alto que Yukito pese a que tenían la misma edad, y un poco más atlético. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran marrones. Ojos que se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver entre la gente la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hermana.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Tôya!

Olvidándose por completo de las riñas que tenían siempre, los dos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo que ambos compartían la misma preocupación por su padre.

-¿Cómo está papá?-Preguntó, temerosa por la respuesta- Yukito me ha dicho que le han operado y…

-Todo ha salido bien-Sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo-Ha sido una pequeña intervención de nada. Están esperando para llevarlo a una habitación.

La joven Kinomoto suspiró aliviada y su hermano amplió la sonrisa. Podía ver en sus ojos cristalinos lo asustada que había estado.

-Muchas gracias por ir a buscarla, Yuki-Murmuró Tôya, abrazando a su mejor amigo- No podía irme de aquí y estaba preocupado porque no cogía el teléfono.

-No pasa nada-le aseguró el aludido, palmeándole la espalda- Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Habían sido amigos desde bachillerato y sabían que podían contar con el otro de forma incondicional.

Arami, que era consciente de la complicidad que había entre ambos, soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de girarse hacia Sakura con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, sonrisa de la que la castaña no se percató.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-Le aconsejó, estrechándole la mano-Tu padre está perfectamente.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Preguntó, sentándose en la silla vacía que había al lado de su _cuñada_-Lo único que me ha dicho Yukito es que ha sido un accidente de coche.

-Un hombre que se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo a toda velocidad-Explicó Arami, negando con reprobación- Se ha llevado el coche de tu padre por delante y lo ha estampado contra una farola. La pierna de Fujitaka ha quedado atrapada entre una maraña de hierros y cuando han querido sacarlo le han hecho daño.

-¡Oh, Dios!

La joven Kinomoto se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Arami, temiendo haber sido demasiado explícita, intentó arreglar el asunto asegurándole que el hierro sólo se le había clavado en la pierna un par de centímetros y que no había sufrido ningún daño serio. Pero con forme hablaba la palidez de Sakura iba en aumento y fue Tôya quien tuvo que intervenir para que su _novia _no siguiese metiendo más la pata.

-¡Bah! Suena pero de lo que es en realidad-Le aseguró su hermano, sentándose al lado de la castaña-Ten por seguro que cuando se despierte le va a preocupar más como ha quedado el coche que su pierna.

-¡Tôya!-Exclamó Sakura, indignada.

-Es verdad-Se excusó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero algo captó su interés. Exactamente alguien en quien no había reparado hasta ese momento. Shaoran, apoyado en la pared y lo suficientemente alejado para dejarles intimidad a los familiares de Fujitaka, miró hacia ambos lados con la esperanza de que la mirada recelosa que el joven Kinomoto le dirigía fuera para otro y no para él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Tôya, despectivo.

-Li, Shaoran Li.

-¿Eres el mocoso que está viviendo en mi casa?-Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose ligeramente sobre su asiento.

Shaoran, a quien no le había hecho ninguna gracia que le llamasen mocoso, asintió forzadamente buscando la mirada de Sakura. La chica, quien también parecía haberse olvidado del castaño con todo el ajetreo, sonrió satisfecha. Se iba a enterar el idiota de Li de quienes eran los Kinomoto.

-Entonces sabrás que en mi casa tenemos reglas ¿No?-Cuestionó Tôya en un tono de voz sosegado que no tenía nada que ver con su gélida mirada- Respetar los dormitorios ajenos, no abandonarlos después del toque de queda, salir totalmente vestidos, respetar el turno de otros cuando se están duchando…

-Tôya, no creo que sea necesario que…

-No sé que decirte, Yukito-Le interrumpió Sakura, mirando al castaño de forma maliciosa-Creo que en China está mal visto eso de cerrar la puerta del baño con cerrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tôya, que se había girado con brusquedad para mirar a su hermana, apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando se percató del sonrojo de Shaoran y la sonrisa divertida de Sakura.

-¡Oh, nada!-Negó la chica, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano-Una pequeña anécdota de nuestra primera semana de convivencia.

Tôya, a quien no le había gustado en absoluto la respuesta de Sakura, hizo el ademán de contestar. Pero la repentina llegada de una enfermera ataviada con el típico uniforme blanco, le obligó a aplazar la conversación para más adelante. No obstante, tenía claro una cosa: No iba a quitarle los ojos de encima a ese mocoso.

-¿Familiares de Fujitaka Kinomoto?

-Nosotros-Contestó Tôya, rodeando a su hermana por los hombros-¿Cómo está?

-Despertando de la anestesia-Sonrió la enfermera, mirando al joven Kinomoto con cierta coquetería. Arami bufó-Acaban de instalarle en la habitación 506. Así que si me siguen…

Tras decirles que de momento sólo los familiares directos podían visitarle, los dos Kinomoto siguieron a la enfermera hasta la habitación en la que ya descansaba su padre.

Aun adormilado pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Fujitaka recibió a sus hijos, quienes le dedicaron otra mucho más amplia.

-¡Papá!-Exclamó Sakura, corriendo a abrazar a su padre nada más entrar a la habitación-Menudo susto nos has dado. ¿Estás bien?

-Si. Sólo un poco cansado.

-Eso es por la anestesia que te han puesto-Explicó Tôya, sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de la cama- Así que ya sabes, ahora te va a tocar visitar el servicio cada cinco minutos.

-Eso me han dicho.

La joven Kinomoto miró a su padre y hermano sin comprender antes de besar nuevamente la mejilla de su padre.

-¿Te han dicho cuando vas a volver a casa?

-Dentro de una par de días, una semana como mucho-Contestó Fujitaka, arrastrando las palabras a causa del cansancio- Shaoran y tú vais a estar solos. ¿Seguro que podréis arreglároslas?

-Creo que sí.

Pero Tôya, que hasta el momento no había pensado en ese detalle, se reincorporó apoyándose en la cama, inclinándose un poco más hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba al otro lado.

-No te preocupes, no estarán solos-Dirigiéndose a su padre, pese a que miraba a Sakura-Lo he estado pensando y creo que es mejor que yo me vaya con ellos. No me extrañaría que entre el monstruo y ese mocoso quemasen la casa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero Tôya, ¿Tú no tenías que ir a la universidad y a hacer las practicas en esa clínica privada?-Le recordó Fujitaka, desconcertado.

-No te preocupes, papá-Sonrió el aludido, sentándose nuevamente sobre el incómodo sillón-Ya veré como me las arreglo. Además, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que vuelva al nido?

El joven Kinomoto soltó una carcajada de auténtica diversión y Sakura suspiró. Conociendo a su hermano, la convivencia en esa casa iba a ser lo más parecido a la tercera guerra mundial. Ahora, por si no fuera suficiente con soportar a Shaoran, también tendría que batallar con su hermano. De verdad que comenzaba a odiar a los hombres ¿Por qué tenían que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles?

**oOoOoOo**

Mentiría si dijese que se había alegrado cuando el mismo Tôya Kinomoto le había informado que, durante el periodo en el que su padre estuviese ingresado en el hospital, él viviría con ellos.

No sabía por que, pero desde el mismo momento en el que el hermano de la castaña le había llamado "mocoso" supo que nunca se llevarían bien. Estaba claro que el tal Tôya era un hueso duro de roer, pero él tan poco pensaba ponérselo fácil.

"_No pienso perdonarte que me hayas llamado mocoso_"

Pero afortunadamente todavía contaban con un par de horas más antes de que Tôya volviera a instalarse en su casa. Debido a la situación del señor Kinomoto, su hijo había decidido quedarse al menos la primera noche para ver como seguía. Así que ahora se encontraban de camino a casa nuevamente en el coche de Yukito, quien se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarles.

-Muchas gracias-Sonrió Sakura, cerrando la puerta del coche y despidiéndole con la mano hasta que perdieron el vehículo de vista- ¿Te quedas esta noche con tu madre Arami?

La joven Tateishi, quien también se había ido con ellos ya que la casa de sus padres estaba al lado de la de Sakura, asintió y sonrió cuando vio como Li entraba a la casa de los Kinomoto.

-Tu hermano me ha pedido que me quedase con vosotros esta noche, ya sabes, para vigilaros-Aclaró, guiñándole un ojo- Pero ¡Bah! Confío en vosotros.

-¡Éste Tôya!-Exclamó Sakura, indignada- Te aseguro que puedes confiar. Ahora sobre todo no me acercaría a ese tipo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Arami, frunciendo el entrecejo-El chico no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el trayecto.

-¿De verdad?-Se mofó, escéptica-¡Bah! Una historia muy larga.

La morena sonrió divertida y, tras darle un fuerte abrazo, se despidió de la joven Kinomoto y entró a su casa. Sakura, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio entrar en su casa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Se cuestionó, burlándose de ella misma.

Intentando retrasar al máximo la entrada en su propia casa y cruzando los dedos para que el chino hubiese subido directamente a su habitación, Sakura se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada. Empujó la puerta entreabierta y suspiró aliviada al no ver rastro del chico en el recibidor.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos para seguidamente ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa que había dejado en la entrada. Recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta con la goma que llevaba como pulsera en la muñeca, se adentró en la casa sin fijarse en la presencia de cierto castaño que la observaba sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Ahora sí piensas escucharme?

Sobresaltada, la chica se giró con brusquedad quedando frente al inexpresivo rostro de Shaoran, quien se había reincorporado y bajaba las escaleras con una tranquilidad sólo aparente.

-¿Qué? ¿No pensarás que me iba a ir a acostar como si nada, verdad?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sakura se sonrojo, confirmando que era justamente lo que había pensando-Ahora que he conseguido sacarte de la habitación, no pienso dejarte ir hasta que hablemos.

Los ojos marrones de él se cruzaron con los verdes de ella y Shaoran confirmó que el poner las cosas fáciles no era algo que caracterizase a los Kinomoto. Pero con lo que no habían contado ni Tôya ni Sakura, es que Shaoran Li estaba cortado por el mismo patrón. Él también podía ser muy testarudo, y no pensaba desistir hasta conseguir su propósito.

**Continuará….**

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que muy bien Yo aquí, pasando un calor… Vamos, que la idea de irme al supermercado para meterme en una de esas cámaras frigoríficas se me hace muy tentadora XD**

**Ahora si,¿Por donde empezar? Si es que hay tanto que decir!! ¿Qué os han parecido las primeras consecuencias del beso? Por que si, si, esto sólo han sido los entrantes. Este beso los ha descolocado por completo. Tanto que Shaoran se ha empeñado en olvidar a Sakura (y es que en el fondo sabe que lo que le pasa con ella no es normal XD) besando a la Presi y la castaña comienza a preocuparse el hecho de que le moleste tanto que Li haya besado a otra y, sobre todo, que la haya besado a ella como buena acción del día. Claro, y es que nuestra castaña se había emocionado tanto al pensar que Shaoran sentía algo por ella que… jejeje. No obstante, Shaoran no contaba con que su autocontrol estuviese de parte de Sakura. Y es que esos besitos con la Presi lo único que han conseguido es que se de cuenta que lo que siente por Sakura es algo más que atracción (¿No me digas?)Ahora ya sabe que le gusta un poco, pero todavía tiene que descubrir que en realidad le gusta mucho. Esperemos que Tôya le ayude en eso juasjuas. La que se va a armar con la intervención de Tôya. Sobre eso prefiero no comentar nada, pero ya veréis jejeje.**

**Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo ¡Uff! La verdad es que lo suyo es una historia al más puro estilo Tristán e Isolda, Los amantes de Teruel… ¡Madre mía! Si es que incluso a mí a veces me dan ganas de pegarles un guantazo a cada uno. ¿Pero que se le va a hacer? Si es que en el fondo se quieren con locura. Ahora que las cosas entre Tomy y Saku se han arreglado, Eriol ha decidido permanecer al margen para que nuestras chicas vuelvan a ser amigas. La verdad es que es un gesto muy noble pero sin duda le ha hecho mucho daño a Tomoyo, especialmente porque ella cree que ya no le importa. Y es que nuestra morena está en un quiero y no puedo. Por fin tiene a Sakura, peor también quiere estar con Eriol. Está dividida por dos amores distintos y no tardará en darse cuenta que para ser completamente feliz necesita a ambos. Al menos, claro está, que como Eriol dijo Khay ocupe pronto su lugar. Pero eso ya lo veremos en los próximos caps. De momento lo único que digo es que muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Como siempre digo, sin vosotros nunca habría llegado hasta aquí ¡GRACIAS!**

**RECORDATORIO: Las contestaciones a los reviews en mi profile.** **Muchas gracias por comentar!**


	13. Indicios de Guerra

13

**13. ****Indicios de Guerra.**

Sakura tenía los ojos entrecerrados, retándole. Sabía que con exigencias no conseguiría nada de alguien tan obstinada como ella, pero estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, y cuando la perdía también perdía el control sobre si mismo.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó con fingida diversión.

-Ya me has oído-Reiteró el chico, huraño-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De verdad?-Rió, acercándose a él con el desafío en la mirada- Pues tenemos un problema. ¡Porque yo no quiero hablar contigo!

Y con una asombrosa rapidez que le dio un par de segundos de ventaja, la joven Kinomoto pasó por un hueco entre el chico y la escalera, antes de subir por ésta con agilidad.

Shaoran, maldiciéndose por no haber previsto aquello, se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras a saltos. No sabía si era porque tenía las piernas más largas o porque Sakura encontró la puerta de su habitación atascada, pero antes de que la castaña pudiese entrar a su dormitorio, el joven Li la interceptó agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola en peso.

-¡Suéltame!-Ordenó Sakura, sin dejar de dar patadas al aire.

-¡No!-Contestó el chico, entre dientes-¿Y quieres dejar de moverte?

Pero como si eso hubiese sido la señal para que la chica se mostrase más inquieta, Sakura comenzó a forcejear con fuerza dificultándole las cosas al castaño.

-Eres un caso perdido-Murmuró, abriendo la puerta de su propio dormitorio y entrando en él.

Dándole una patada, cerró la puerta para después acercarse a la cama y dejar caer a Sakura sobre ella. La chica, que había dado un leve bote sobre el mullido colchón, hizo el ademán de reincorporarse, pero ésta vez Shaoran fue más rápido.

Sin preocuparse en la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaba poniendo a Sakura y en la que se estaba poniendo él mismo, Shaoran le sujeto los brazos mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre ella para impedir que pudiese seguir pataleando.

Más por la comprometida situación en la que se encontraba que por la fuerza que el chico estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, Sakura dejó de forcejear, encontrándose con los centellantes ojos marrones del chino, que no dejaban de observarla.

De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron y ésta vez ambos pudieron percibir la intensidad que había en los ojos del otro. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba de forma rítmica, y no supieron decir si se debía al gran esfuerzo físico o al intento frustrado de su corazón de salirse del pecho.

-Por favor, Sakura, escúchame.

La joven Kinomoto mantuvo el contacto visual durante un par de segundos más, pero finalmente asintió. Tras prometerle que no intentará escapar o agredirle-cosa bastante probable, según el chico-Shaoran dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre ella. Sin embargo, no se quitó de encima. En el fondo temía que Sakura volviese a intentar escapar y no le dejase tiempo para explicarse.

Suspiró. Nuevamente la castaña le daba una oportunidad de explicarse, y otra vez él no sabía que debía decirle. En realidad no entendía su propio empeño de hablar con ella cuando sabía que al tenerla delante se iba a quedar sin palabras. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez no iba a permitir que Sakura cruzase esa puerta llevándose una mala impresión de él.

Resultaba paradójico. Esa misma mañana le había dicho a Tsujiai que no debía importarle la opinión que tuviesen los demás sobre ella. Y ahora, horas más tarde, resultaba que él estaba preocupado por la opinión que tuviese Sakura sobre su persona. No, no le importaba la opinión de los demás. Sólo la de la joven Kinomoto.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan importante? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que quería estar cerca de Sakura y, si no le aclaraba lo ocurrido con Tsujiai pronto, lo más probable es que la perdiera para siempre. Se alejaría de él y no pasarían a ser más que dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa y compartían pupitre en clase.

"_Más o menos lo que yo quería ésta misma mañana_" Se mofó, sarcástico"_Lo que puede pasar en unas horas"_

Pero ya no la quería tener lejos. Aunque no pudiese tenerla tan cerca como deseaba, al menos estaría a su lado. Y de momento eso le bastaba.

-¿Por qué creías que estaba saliendo con Tsujiai?-Preguntó, serio- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie-Admitió, sin borra esa expresión de desafío de su rostro-Pero es lo lógico ¿No? ¿O es que a caso vas besando por ahí a chicas sin ton ni son? ¡Ah, no!-Exclamó, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica- Si estamos hablando del gran Shaoran Li. ¡Él si que puede besar a las chicas porque sí!

Durante unas milésimas de segundo, Sakura percibió en el chico un gesto de turbación. Era evidente que no se esperaba esa contestación por parte de la chica, pero sí que sospechaba que la joven Kinomoto sabía algo de lo ocurrido esa mañana en clase.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¡Eso que importa!-Exclamó Sakura, dolida-Eres… odioso.

La castaña podía sentir como la opresión de su pecho le dificultaba la respiración. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, pero le estaba costando demasiado. En el fondo de su corazón, había estado esperando que Shaoran lo desmintiese todo. Estaba esperando que le dijese que no era cierto y que a la única a la que había besado en los últimos meses había sido a ella.

Pero no. Por el semblante apagado de Shaoran, Sakura supo que lo suyo no eran más que deseos frustrados. El joven Li estaba serio y ya no la miraba. Con la mirada fija en el escritorio, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando que estaba sentado sobre una chica que no dejaba de observarle con desesperación.

Lo que no sabía la castaña, es que sus palabras le habían llegado más hondo de lo que creía. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había dejado de caer en los mismos errores una y otra vez. La única diferencia es que ésta vez estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que el final fuera diferente.

-Lo siento-Musitó, aun sin mirarla-Sé que me he comportado como un idiota, pero es que las cosas no me han resultado muy fáciles en estos últimos años. Pensaba que el mundo se me había venido encima y que no tenía forma de escapar. Y entonces vine a Tomoeda y te conocí.

Su voz era modulada, melancólica y durante unos instantes la joven Kinomoto se olvidó de su furia y dolor. Sus miradas habían vuelto a encontrarse y Sakura pudo ver en los ojos marrones del joven Li lo mucho que le estaba costando contarle aquello.

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento extraño-Confesó, sonrojándose ligeramente- No soy el mismo de hace tres meses y estoy confundido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo te confundo?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Quién si no?-Se mofó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Te aseguro que lo que ha pasado con Tsujiai ha sido un error. Quería convencerme de que no me estaba pasando lo que yo sabía que me estaba pasando y…

-No me estoy enterando de nada.

El joven Li la miró sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro que transmitía tanta ternura y que desde hacía tanto tiempo no dedicaba a nadie.

Sakura le observaba sin comprender, pero mucho más tranquila que hacía unos minutos. No sabía que quería decirle el chico con todo eso, pero si que llegaba a entender que para él lo que estaba diciendo era muy importante.

Al ver que la chica estaba mucho más calmada y que no pensaba escapar, Shaoran se quitó de encima con para sentarse esta vez sobre la cama. Sakura, que agradecía enormemente el gesto, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared al lado de la cual estaba la cama.

-Creo que de momento lo prefiero así-Rió el chico, tras unos segundos de reflexión-De verdad, Sakura, a mi no me gusta Tsujiai. ¡Ni si quiera sé por qué la besé!

-¿Te dejaste llevar?-Inquirió, esperando a la expectativa la respuesta del chico.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía. Pero al ver la expresión de Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de su error- ¡Quiero decir no! Bueno yo…

La joven Kinomoto, para la que esa respuesta era peor que una patada en el estómago, se apresuró a reincorporarse con claras intenciones de salir de allí. Estaba furiosa y Shaoran se maldijo nuevamente por no pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hablar.

-¡Sakura!-Llamó, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta-No es eso lo que quería decir.

-¿A no?-Cuestionó, sarcástica- Es evidente que vas a impulsos. Ayer yo, hoy Tsujiai… ¿Quién será mañana?

-¡Nadie!-Exclamó, irritado-O tú, si quieres.

Sakura, que estaba forcejeando con el chico para poder salir de la habitación, se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como el corazón se le detenía. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y no podía hablar. Se había quedado sin palabras y no sabía que hacer. ¿Había dicho lo que ella creía que había dicho?

-Sakura, lo que te he dicho esta mañana es mentira-Admitió, en un susurro apenas audible. Sentía como sus mejillas le ardían- A ti no te besé por un impulso o porque me dejase llevar, realmente quería hacerlo. Y tampoco te mentí cuando te dije todo eso en el parque. Cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir contigo-Apretó los puños con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado-Incluido…

-¡No! ¡Cállate!-Le exigió, sorprendiendo al castaño-No digas nada más. Estoy harta de que te burles de mí.

-¡No me burlo de ti!-Rebatió Shaoran, indignado- Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad.

-¿Cómo todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora?-Se mofó, con fingida diversión- No sé porque tendría que creerte.

El joven Li hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero se contuvo. No podía decirle que debía confiar en él porque creía que le gustaba. Él todavía no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por la chica y, además, estaba Eriol. Era inútil confesarle algo así cuando le costaba que ella no sentía nada por él.

Una fuerte punzada en el corazón le hizo reaccionar. No, era evidente que sí sentía algo por ella. Porque sino ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al recordar que a quien quería Sakura era a Eriol? Y sino ¿Por qué le enfadaba tanto eso?

-Y yo no sé porque te tengo que dar explicaciones de a quien beso o dejo de besar-Rebatió, furioso- A ti te gusta Hiiragizawa ¿No? ¡Entonces tampoco debería importarte!

La joven Kinomoto se quedó callada, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Era evidente que no había pensado en ello. Que no había pensado en por que ella había correspondido a ese beso cuando estaba enamora de Eriol. Resultaba curioso y a la vez aterrador que hubiese sido Shaoran y no ella misma quien le hubiese echado en cara ese detalle. ¿Por qué le había correspondido a ese beso? Es más, ¿Por qué no había pensado en el joven Hiiragizawa hasta que Shaoran se lo había recordado?

Confundida y con ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes, empujó a Li a un lado y salió de la habitación. Shaoran tenía razón. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que hubiese besado a Tsujiai? Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué no había pensado en Eriol hasta ahora? Se suponía que ella le quería y que no tenía ojos para nadie más. Sin embargo había correspondido al beso de Shaoran y sólo ahora, al recordarle que ya le gustaba alguien, sentía remordimientos.

Shaoran, que le había dado un puñetazo a la pared enfadado consigo mismo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió al pasillo en el preciso instante en el que Sakura cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Supo que era inútil intentar abrirla cuando oyó el sonido del cerrojo. Suspirando y sabiendo que había metido la pata, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, cabizbajo.

-Mierda-Masculló, abatido-¿Por qué no me sale nada bien?

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando se levantó esa mañana se sorprendió al no encontrar a Shaoran en casa. Desayuno sola en la cocina, pero no comió más que un par de galletas mojadas en la leche del vaso que quedó prácticamente lleno cuando salió de casa. El camino hacia el instituto se le hizo tedioso y notó por primera vez lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que el joven Li había aparecido en su vida.

Soltó un suspiro e intentó dejar de pensar en ello, pero no podía. La verdad es que agradecía que esa mañana no le hubiera esperado. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarle, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había dormido con los walkman puestos y con las palabras de Shaoran resonando en su cabeza, amortiguando el sonido de la música.

Shaoran tenía razón, había llegado a esa conclusión. Independientemente de lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada al chico. No estaban juntos y lo ocurrido en el parque no había sido más que un momento de debilidad para ambos, nada más.

"_A ti no te besé por un impulso o porque me dejase llevar, realmente quería hacerlo"_Otra vez la voz de Shaoran la asaltó con la guardia baja. Le había dicho que la había mentido, que no había sido un impulso y que realmente quería besarla, pero estaba segura que se estaba burlando de ella. Shaoran nunca le hablaba en serio y esa vez no había sido la excepción. Y es que ¿Por qué iba a querer besarla? Por muchas vueltas que le diese no encontraba un motivo, al igual que no encontraba un motivo para explicar porque le irritaba tanto el pensar que el joven Li había besado a Tsujiai.

"_A ti te gusta Hiiragizawa ¿No? ¡Entonces tampoco debería importarte!"_ Pero le importaba. Inexplicablemente le importaba aunque sabía que no debía ser así. Tal y como había dicho Shaoran, a ella le gustaba Eriol no el joven Li. ¿Entonces?

Cuando Sakura llegó a clase la sirena ya había tocado y el profesor se encontraba en el aula. Sonrojada y sonriendo ante las risitas de sus compañeros de clase, se acercó a su sitio y se sentó, algo incómoda al tener al chico tan cerca.

Sacó sus cosas y fingió prestar atención pese a que escudriñaba a Shaoran por el rabillo del ojo. El chico no le había dirigido ni una simple mirada desde que había entrado al aula y el gesto no pudo evitar entristecerla. Era cierto que se habían dicho cosas horribles la noche anterior, pero estaba enfadada y se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento tan parecido a los celos pero al que se negaba a ponerle nombre.

Cogió el bolígrafo para anotar lo que estaba escribiendo el profesor en la pizarra y lo dejó cuando no había escrito más que un par de palabras. La simple idea de que Shaoran la estuviese ignorando le producía una opresión en el pecho difícil de ignorar. No quería estar enfadada con él, le apreciaba y no quería perderle después de lo mucho que le había ayudado con todo ese asunto de Eriol y Tomoyo. Sabía que debían aclarar las cosas y, teniendo en cuenta que el chino lo había intentado en su habitación, ahora le correspondía a ella dar el primer paso.

-Hoy no me has esperado para venir juntos-Murmuró, sintiendo como le temblaba ligeramente la voz-Me he aburrido mucho durante el camino.

Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer de su rostro al comprobar que el chico seguía anotando lo que había escrito en la pizarra sin dirigirle la mirada. Dolida pero comprendiendo la actitud del chico, se sentó correctamente sobre la silla y cogió nuevamente el bolígrafo pese a que ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Pensaba que era lo que querías-Dijo Shaoran minutos después, aun sin mirarla-Me dijiste que te dejara en paz.

-Sí, dije demasiadas cosas-Suspiró, arrepentida-Lo siento, Shaoran, tenías razón. Yo no soy nadie para decirte a quien puedes y no puedes besar. Lo que pasó en el parque…

-De eso no me arrepiento-Reiteró, buscando por primera vez su mirada-Yo sí que estaba hablando en serio, Sakura.

La joven Kinomoto le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Su rostro se había teñido de rojo y su corazón latía con rapidez.

-No, eso es imposible-Rechazó, negando con la cabeza-No bromees con eso ¿Quieres?

-No estoy bromeando-Le aseguró, acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-Porque no veo motivo para que quieras hacerlo-Contestó, alzando un poco más la voz y llamando la atención durante unos instantes de los compañeros que se sentaban delante-Shaoran, en estos meses te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. Me has ayudado, has estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado… No quiero perderte por una tontería. Eres mi amigo.

_Su amigo. _Como le dolía oírla decir aquello. Él era consciente que para Sakura no podía ser otra cosa más que un amigo, pero oírlo de sus propios labios… Cuando ya no pudo sostenerle más la mirada, volvió a dirigirla hacia el frente y cabeceó en un gesto de afirmación que para la joven Kinomoto fue casi imperceptible. Shaoran sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. No quería afrontar lo que él le estaba diciendo, y no pensaba obligarla.

-Y a ti te gusta Hiiragizawa ¿No?-Inquirió, tragando saliva.

-Sí, y a mí me gusta Eriol-Terció, tras unos segundos de reflexión-¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado? Creo que es lo mejor-Suspiró.

Shaoran mantuvo el contacto visual durante varios segundos. Era una mirada tan profunda que la castaña fingió apartarse una mecha de la cara para no tener que seguir observando esos profundos ojos marrones. Finalmente, y sin hacer ningún gesto más, el joven Li asintió y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Algo que no tardó en obligarse a hacer Sakura. No obstante si la chica había creído que una vez arreglado el asunto del beso se iba a sentir mejor, estaba equivocada. No sabía porque pero el alivio que esperaba sentir al conseguir el perdón de Shaoran, había sido sustituido por un pinchado en el corazón que intentó ignorar. Por fin se habían arreglado las cosas. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz?

**oOoOoOo**

Jugando con el lápiz siguió observando como el joven Serizawa masajeaba los hombros de Tomoyo ante las protestas de ésta, quien cedió tras recordar que una lucha con el rubio era una lucha perdida.

Vio como la morena soltaba una carcajada ante un comentario de Khay y tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse y apartarla de su lado. Él sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba celoso, y eso no cambiaría hasta que se hiciese a la idea que Tomoyo nunca estaría con él. Hasta que se hiciese a la idea que sería el joven Serizawa quien ocupase su lugar, tal y como le había dicho a Tomoyo el día anterior y al propio Khay horas antes de hablar con la morena.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y se quitó unas mechas de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos. Creía estar haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en su pecho. Especialmente cuando sabía que había sido él mismo quien la estaba mandando a los brazos de Khay.

_Le esperó en la calla que sabía que siempre tomaba cuando acompañaba a la joven Daidôji a casa. Parado en la esquina que unía ambas calles, ignoró nuevamente las risitas tontas de un par de estudiantes de instituto que le escudriñaron con la mirada cuando pasaron por su lado._

_Miró el reloj y dejó de balancear la carpeta que llevaba para ponérsela bajo el brazo. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando y durante unos instantes temió que el chico hubiese decidido cambiar su rutina diaria simplemente por tacarle las narices._

"De Serizawa se puede esperar cualquier cosa"_ Se mofó, sarcástico._

_Claro que el chico no sabía que él le estaba esperando, así que a regañadientes le toco desechar esa idea. Probablemente se habría retrasado al intentar ligar nuevamente con Tomoyo. _

_La rabia que le produjo esa posibilidad fue tal que, cuando vio a Khay acercarse por la calle, lo único que se le ocurría era mandarle de una patada de vuelta a Italia sin billete de vuelta. Pero, desafortunadamente, tuvo que contenerse._

_Le produjo una agradable sensación de placer cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del chico. Expresión que no tardó en dar paso a una burlona. Estaba demostrado que a Khay le resultaba más fácil tratar con Eriol si parecía tomárselo todo a broma._

_-¡Vaya, que honor!-Exclamó, aproximándose más a él- No sabía que era lo suficientemente importante como para que el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el gran Eriol Hiiragizawa, me esperase para acompañarme a casa. A no ser…-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-… que tengas otras intenciones conmigo. Lo siento, a mi me gustan las chicas. En concreto una que se llama Tomoyo, no sé si la conoces._

_Si el joven Serizawa hizo todo ese numerito para ponerle nervioso, no lo consiguió. Eriol permanecía imperturbable, sujetando la carpeta bajo el brazo mientras tenía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _

_-¿Has terminado ya con tu numerito?_

_-Eran sólo los entrantes-Se excusó, acariciándose los labios pero sin dejar de sonreír-De todas formas habla. Al parecer tienes algo importante que decirme._

_El rubio reemprendió la marcha y Eriol le siguió. Caminaban uno al lado del otro y cualquiera pensaría que eran amigos, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Nunca se habían llevado bien y en esos momentos rozaban la frágil línea de la rivalidad. Claro que eso estaba a punto de cambiar._

_Le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión. Pero tras meditarlo mucho, había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para todos. Ya había puesto fin a la extraña relación que mantenía con Tomoyo al dejar de enviarle esos mensajes. Esa mañana había informado a las dos amigas su intención de hacerse a un lado con la única finalidad de que entre las dos todo volviese a ser como antes. Y ahora… ahora tendría que hacer el paso más difícil de todos: Decirle a Khay Serizawa que esperaba que él pudiese hacer feliz a la joven Daidôji. Algo que ni él mismo había conseguido._

_-Supongo que ya te habrá dicho Tomoyo lo que ha pasado ésta mañana._

_-¿Te refieres a que Sakura y ella han vuelto a amistarse y que tú les has dicho que vas a dejar de meterte entre ellas?-Cuestionó, pese a que sabía la respuesta. Eriol, de mala gana, asintió- Sí, algo me ha comentado. _

_-Pues pienso hacerlo-Le aseguró, como si hubiese alguna duda al respecto- Es lo mejor para todos. Sé que Tomoyo no lo va a entender, pero estando cerca de ella sólo le voy a hacer más daño. _

_El joven Serizawa asintió, de acuerdo en ese aspecto con el chico. Sabía-por lo que había hablado ya con ella- que Tomoyo no entendía lo que estaba haciendo Eriol. Sin embargo, y aunque no pensaba decírselo a la morena, él estaba de acuerdo con el joven Hiiragizawa. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que la retirada de Eriol del campo de combate le conviniese, sino más bien la posibilidad de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tomoyo pudiese volver a sonreír de verdad. El joven Hiiragizawa se detuvo, cabizbajo, y el rubio no tardó en imitarle, girándose para averiguar que le ocurría a su acompañante. No sabía porque Eriol le había esperado de camino a casa, pero presentía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo._

_-Serizawa, realmente quiero a Tomoyo-Confesó, apretando los puños-Y te puedes hacer una idea lo mucho que me está costando decir esto, pero quiero que sea feliz. Para mí su felicidad es lo más importante y no voy a ser yo quien se la quite.-Suspiró-Ahora que por fin Sakura y ella vuelven a ser amigas, lo mejor es que me olvide. Es guapa, inteligente, divertida… no le va a costar nada encontrar a alguien que la valore y la haga feliz, y yo no quiero ser un lastre para ella._

_-Me parece muy bien, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-Dijo Khay, con las manos en los bolsillos-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Tomoyo no te va a olvidar de la noche a la mañana._

_-Lo sé, y ese es el lastre del que hablaba-Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Apretando los puños se giró para mirarle- Serizawa, necesito que me ayudes en esto. A ti te gusta Tomoyo ¿No?-Khay asintió-Pues bien, te dejo el camino libre con la única condición de que cuides de ella y la hagas feliz._

_El joven Serizawa le miró, sorprendido. Le había dicho abiertamente que se rendía y al contrario de lo que pensaba que sentiría si algún día oía esas palabras, un fuerte vacío se apoderó de él. No, no le hacía del todo feliz la noticia, aunque estaba seguro que no tardaría en desaparecer esa sensación amarga._

_-No te entiendo-Admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí?_

_-Porque más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer-Recitó, en un amago de diversión-Además, sé que te guste de verdad y que eres alguien importante para ella, cuenta contigo._

_-Sí, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para que acepte salir conmigo-Opinó, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque no entiendo bien por que, no eres fácil de sustituir._

_-Y no lo harás-Eriol se encogió de hombros sin arrogancia alguna-Pero al menos conseguirás que no lo pase tan mal como si estuviese sola. Sobre lo primero…-Miró hacia otro lado-… tendrás que trabajártelo, pero por una vez te ayudaré._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Dicen que la forma más fácil de olvidar es odiar a la otra persona-Dijo, reemprendiendo la marcha-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero voy a comprobarlo en mi propia piel._

Y al parecer así había sido, porque tras la conversación con Tomoyo la tarde anterior la joven Daidôji no le dirigía la palabra. Sabía que la había ofendido con su comentario y le dolía haberlo hecho, pero conocía a la morena y sabía que si él no la obligaba ella ni si quiera se molestaría en buscar a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Ya le había advertido a Khay antes de marcharse que su conversación no quería decir que fuese a salir con ella, ya que la única que podía tomar esa decisión era la propia chica, y que lo único que él quería es que le asegurase que Tomoyo podría contar con el rubio si le necesitaba.

"_Eso no es necesario ni que me lo digas"_ Le había contestado, encogiéndose de hombros"_Tomoyo siempre va a poder contar conmigo. Y no te preocupes, Hiiragizawa, porque voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que se olvide de ti"_

Volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Khay hablaba muy en serio y aunque sabía que debía alegrarse por ello, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tu padre está en el hospital?-Exclamó Tomoyo, asustada-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

-A las dos últimas preguntas, perfectamente-Contestó la castaña, divertida-Y sobre las primeras, mi padre tuvo un accidente de tráfico y han tenido que hacerle una pequeña intervención quirúrgica. Pero todo ha salido de maravilla así que la semana que viene ya estará en casa.

-¡Uff! Menos mal-Suspiró su amiga, aliviada-Pero ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa a la hora que sea, podéis llamarme.

-Lo sé-Sonrió-Gracias.

La joven Daidôji le correspondió a la sonrisa con otra y abrió su fiambrera pese a que después de su conversación con Eriol el día anterior, no tenía mucho apetito. Le habían dolido mucho las palabras del chico. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella saldría con otro? Insinuar eso si quiera, era como dudar de lo que ella sentía por el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado y con su propia fiambrera en las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Tomoyo, al percatarse de la mirada dudosa que la castaña le dirigía a la fiambrera-¿Hay algún bicho o algo?

-No, que va-Suspiró mirando a su amiga, y mordiéndose el labio inferior-Es que con las prisas y todo lo ocurrido anoche con Shaoran, se me ha olvidado prepararme la fiambrera.

-¿Lo ocurrido con Li?-Inquirió, desconcertada-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡El beso! ¿Hablaste con él?

-Más o menos.

Sintiendo como el color rojizo de su rostro iba adquiriendo más intensidad a cada palabra, la joven Kinomoto le contó todo lo ocurrido sin saltarse el más mínimo detalle. Quería saber la opinión de la chica, aunque en el fondo temía lo que ésta pudiera decirle.

-Pero no sé, por mucho que ya hayamos arreglado las cosas me siento… extraña-Admitió, mirándola- Es como si me costase respirar cada vez que pienso en ello. ¿Por qué crees que me siento así?

-No sé, quizás porque no es tan fácil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-Opinó Tomoyo, midiendo sus palabras. Tenía la sospecha de que había algo más, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Sakura-Ha sido tu primer beso, es normal que no puedas olvidarlo.

-Sí, es posible.

No obstante la posibilidad que le había planteado Tomoyo no la convencía. Algo en su interior le decía que la causa de todo eso era mucho más compleja. Además, estaba el hecho de que Shaoran no se había mostrado muy elocuente después de arreglar las cosas. No se refería sólo al seco asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta a su proposición, sino a las escuetas palabras que le había dirigido antes de abandonar la clase. Suspiró. No iba a ser fácil hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Una cosa, si no te has preparado la fiambrera…-Se percató Tomoyo, perspicaz-¿De quien es esa?

-De Shaoran-Contestó, sonrojada-Me la ha dado antes de salir de clase. Me ha dicho que no tenía hambre, pero no me lo creo. Él siempre tiene hambre-Rió- Creo que se ha imaginado que no me había preparado la mía y me ha dado la suya. Menudo idiota.

La joven Daidôji sonrió también al percatarse del brillo que había en la mirada de la castaña cada vez que hablaba de Shaoran. Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga y esa mirada para saber que lo que sospechaba era cierto. Para Sakura el chino no era un amigo normal y corriente y quizás por eso le había molestado tanto que las consecuencias de ese beso no hubiesen sido las que ella esperaba.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo no podía decirle que creía que se estaba enamorando del joven Li. En primer lugar porque eso era algo que debía descubrir ella sola y en segundo lugar porque tras lo ocurrido con Eriol ella no era la persona más indicada para hacerle una revelación así.

La sirena que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó, obligándolas a reincorporarse y encaminarse nuevamente hacia el aula, sumergidas en otra agradable conversación en la que no tardó en aparecer el nombre del joven Li. Lo cierto es que, ahora que lo pensaba, si no se pasaba el día en su compañía o pensando en él, se lo pasaba hablando del chico. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar a Shaoran al margen de su vida aunque fuera durante unos minutos?

-Así que con tu padre en el hospital, Li y tú tenéis la casa para vosotros solos ¿Eh?-Comentó Tomoyo, divertida-Si las admiradoras de Li se enterasen de que vais a vivir solos durante una semana, les da algo.

-Entonces es una desgracia que eso no vaya a pasar-Sakura hizo una mueca desdeñosa para después suspirar con resignación-Mi hermano va a vivir con nosotros. Al parecer quiere… vigilarnos.

-Típico de Tôya-Rió la morena, pese a que su amiga no le hizo ninguna gracia- No se fía ¿Verdad? Me encantaría ver la cara que pondría si llegase a enterarse que os habéis besado.

-Por el bien de Shaoran, más vale que no lo haga-Se resignó, entrando al aula y acercándose a su sitio. El chico todavía no había llegado-De todas formas eso no volverá a ocurrir, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos mientras Tomoyo la observaba con dulzura. Pero la voz de Eriol sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos. La joven Daidôji se giró para verle entrar a la clase y Sakura levantó la cabeza en el preciso momento en el que las miradas del joven Hiiragizawa y su amiga se encontraban. Maldiciéndose por haberle buscado con la mirada cuando se suponía que estaba enfadada con él, Tomoyo volvió a girarse encontrándose los expresivos ojos verdes de Sakura, quien la observaba con pesar y culpa.

-Quizás deberíais intentarlo-Murmuró Sakura, dirigiendo su mirada a Eriol-Es evidente que le gustas y que él te gusta a ti. No creo que haya nadie que vaya a hacerte tan feliz como él.

-No, no creo que…

-Tomoyo-Replicó la castaña, alargando el brazo para cogerle la mano-No lo hagáis por mí. Ahora que lo sé todo, es lógico que estéis juntos.

La joven Daidôji la miró con cierta sorpresa, especialmente cuando Sakura le apretó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. Entristecida Tomoyo le soltó la mano para después sentarse en el sitio que habitualmente ocupaba Shaoran. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-No, Sakura, lo nuestro no puede ser-Negó, intentando no mirarla-No sólo por ti sino… Eriol y yo no estamos predestinados a estar juntos, punto y final. Lo mejor es que pasemos página y lo olvidemos. Él me lo dejó muy claro ayer y creo que voy a hacerle caso.

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Sakura pero Tomoyo no pareció percatarse de ello. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña se disponía a preguntarle a que se refería con aquello, la potente voz de la profesora de japonés captó su atención y Tomoyo se vio obligada a volver a su sitio cuando Shaoran se acercó a ellas para ocupar su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el chico ante la mirada abstraída de su compañera.

-No, nada-Sakura negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa-¿Dónde has estado?

El joven Li, que se encontraba inclinado sacando sus libros de la cartera, se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir buscando algo en la mochila que al parecer no conseguía encontrar.

-He estado hablando con Tsujiai-Contestó, procurando no mirarla-Le he dicho que lo que pasó ayer fue un error y que no volvería a ocurrir.

-No debe de habérselo tomado muy bien-Supuso la castaña, abriendo el libro por la página que la profesora había escrito en la pizarra-Oye Shaoran, no tienes porque contármelo. No es necesario.

-Le he dicho que ayer estaba un poco confundido y que en otras circunstancias nada de eso habría pasado-Prosiguió, ignorando el último comentario de su compañera-Es guapa y simpática, pero no es mi tipo. Y sí, al principio ha protestado un poco, es evidente que no le ha hecho gracia-Sonrió, buscando su mirada por primera vez en esa conversación-Pero cuando le he dicho que me gustaba otra chica lo ha entendido todo.

-¿Otra chica?

Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con cada latido. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban y como la garganta se le iba quedando seca mientras una intensa oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo y se concentraba en su rostro, el cual no tardó en adquirir una tonalidad rojiza. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Últimamente Shaoran la confundía.

-¡Ah! Ya sé a que te refieres-Dijo repentinamente la chica, recordando algo que unas semanas atrás le había dicho Shaoran en el salón-No recordaba que esa era tu forma de deshacerte de las chicas. Aunque la verdad es que me sorprende que Tsujiai te haya besado. Después de todo ella es una de las que cree que tienes una novia en Hong Kong ¿No?

El joven Li la miró con una sonrisa divertida y negó con la cabeza, resignado. Sakura no se había enterado de nada y era evidente que no había captado su indirecta.

-Sakura, creo que no has…

-¡Li!-Llamó la profesora, sentada frente a su escritorio- Si tiene tantas ganas de hablar salga a la pizarra y recuérdenos en que consistió la clase del otro día. Es más, recuérdenos de que hablamos la semana pasada. A ver si con eso conseguimos satisfacer sus necesidades comunicativas.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y lentamente se reincorporó ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. A ninguno de ellos le había sorprendido que reprendiese al chico ni que buscase una excusa tan buena como esa para ponerle un cero. Y es que esa mujer detestaba al chino más que a cualquier otro alumno en todo el instituto.

-Lo siento-Musitó Sakura, arrepentida, cuando el chico pasó por su lado.

-Descuida-Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y revolviéndole el cabello-Además, cuento contigo para callarle la boca a esa vieja ¿Eh?

Y fue precisamente así, con la ayuda de Sakura y otros de sus compañeros además de gracias a su buena memoria, como Shaoran volvió a su sitio con un punto más en la nota y con la sonrisa del buen vencedor.

**oOoOoOo**

Riendo tras un comentario del chico, pero con la única intención de dejar atrás lo incómodo que había sido el trayecto del vuelta a casa, se dispuso a introducir la llave en la cerradura en el preciso instante en el que Tôya, desde el otro lado, abría la puerta. Las sonrisas de ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, aunque la de Sakura sólo fue durante unos instantes.

-¡Tôya!-Exclamó la castaña, mirándole con alegría y un deje de preocupación en sus ojos verdes-Así que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Ha pasado buena noche? He pensado en ir a verle esta tarde, pero creo que es mejor que vaya ahora mismo por si…

-¡Eh!¡Eh!¡Eh! Para el carro, monstruo-Le pidió, alzando las manos en señal de defensa- No llevas aquí ni un minuto y ya has conseguido que me de dolor de cabeza. No pierdes tus facultades con los años ¿Eh?

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y le dio un pisotón en el pie derecho con la única intención de recordarle a su "querido" hermano lo que podía pasarle si se metía con ella.

-No, no las has perdido, está claro-Corroboró, haciendo una mueca de dolor tras soltar una maldición bastante sonora.

-No, no las he perdido-Suspiró, mirándole con irritación- Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Piensas decirme como está papá?

-Mucho mejor que yo-Le aseguró, sarcástico-¿Pero es que a caso piensas pasarte todo el día en el recibidor? Pasa, anda.

E ignorando a Shaoran, el joven Kinomoto se giró y se dirigió hacia el salón para seguidamente tumbarse en el sofá. Había estado toda la noche sin pegar ojo y se moría de sueño.

-Cuando me he venido ya había tirado toda la anestesia-Explicó Tôya con los ojos cerrados-He insistido en quedarme pero no ha querido. Debe de creer, igual que yo, que aquí hago mucha más falta.

Abrió un ojo y miró a Shaoran quien, desde una esquina, escuchaba la conversación, interesado por el estado del señor Kinomoto.

-O quizás pensó que debías descansar y no ha querido que te quedes-Dedujo Sakura, soltando un bufido-Te aseguro que tanto Shaoran como yo nos las podemos arreglar muy bien sin ti.

-Eso habrá que verlo-Masculló, cerrando el ojo abierto-De todas formas te voy a dejar el honor de que me lo demuestres-Sonrió-¿Por qué no preparas algo de comer?

La joven Kinomoto abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces para finalmente decidirse a mantenerla cerrada. Después de todo Tôya había pasado toda la noche en el hospital sin apenas dormir y estaba cansado.

Suspiró. Echaba mucho de menos a su hermano, pero a veces conseguía sacarla de quicio. Con todas sus fuerzas y conteniendo su ira, le lanzó un cojín en la cara que casi le hace caer a causa del sobresalto.

-Agradece que hoy me has pillado a buenas-Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios-¿Y quiere algo de especial su majestad?

-Con que sea comestible me vale-Contestó el aludido, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-Claro que tratándose de ti quizás sea demasiado pedir.

Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo pero aun así tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor que el anterior para contenerse. Como siguiese así, de un momento a otro se quedaría sin hermano.

Miró hacia el rincón en el que se encontraba Li y suspiró, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su habitación ya no se acordaba de que el joven Kinomoto se iba a alojar con ellos mientras su padre estuviera ingresado. Y sinceramente, hubiese preferido seguir así. Lástima que Tôya había cumplido su palabra y se había presentado en casa para la hora de comer. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarles estar solos ni un segundo, aunque dadas las circunstancias no sabía que prefería. Y es que aunque había acordado con la castaña fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, no podía fingir también que no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando la tenía a su lado o que no sentía unas enormes ganas de besarla cuando la chica se mordía el labio inferior si estaba concentrada en algo.

-Haré lo que pueda para estar a la altura de las exigencias de su excelencia-Se mofó la castaña, sagaz-¿Me ayudas, Shaoran?

El aludido hizo el ademán de contestar, pero antes de que de su boca saliera algún sonido, el joven Kinomoto volvió a intervenir con otro de sus burlones comentarios que demostró que, pese a que hasta el momento había hecho como si nada, si que era consciente de la presencia del chino.

-Me temo que no-Se excusó con fingido pesar-Mi equipaje está en el maletero de mi coche y necesito que alguien lo lleve a la habitación de papá. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer el mocoso por haberme quitado mi habitación.

Sakura hizo el ademán de salir en defensa del chino pero Shaoran la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Había calado al hermano de la castaña a la primera y no iba a darle el gusto ni una excusa para dejarle mal delante de Sakura.

-Claro-Aceptó, intentando parecer natural- E incluso si quieres puedo deshacerte la maleta. Como tú has dicho, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por aquel que me está cediendo su habitación.

El joven Kinomoto se reincorporó un poco y retó a Shaoran con la mirada. Había percibido claramente el tono sarcástico de su voz y supo que la impresión que tenía del chico tras el encuentro del día anterior, sólo podía empeorar.

-Ten cuidado a quien le haces la oferta-Le aconsejó Tôya, sin un amago de diversión en la voz-Porque la próxima vez podría aceptar.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kinomoto.

-No, mocoso. Bienvenido a tú-Le corrigió, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el sofá. Sus labios se habían curvado en una pequeña sonrisa- Esta siempre ha sido mi casa.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Se puede?-Preguntó, dándole suaves golpecitos a la puerta entornada.

El señor Kinomoto, que leía una novela de grosor considerable, miró hacia la puerta y sonrió, cerrando el enorme libro y haciéndolo a un lado para saludar a su encantadora hija pequeña.

-Sakura.

-Hola papá-Saludó la chica, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Ahora que estás tú aquí me encuentro de maravilla-Contestó, ladeando la cabeza para poder observar a la persona que había tras su hija-¡Tomoyo! Que sorpresa tan agradable.

-Hola, señor Kinomoto-Dijo la aludida, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa- Sakura me ha contado lo ocurrido y he querido venir a verle. Espero que no le importe.

-En absoluto-Contestó, mirándola con dulzura- Ya sabes que para mí eres como una hija más.

La joven Daidôji gesticuló un "Gracias" antes de abrir su bolso para sacar una pequeña fiambrera que extendió al hombre con timidez. Después de lo ocurrido con Eriol y Sakura, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable incluso con el padre de la chica. El señor Kinomoto era una persona bastante intuitiva y por su mirada sospechaba que sabía que había pasado algo entre las dos amigas.

-Como sé por experiencia lo mala que está la comida del hospital, le he traído un poco de ramen-Explicó-Lo he hecho yo misma así que no sé muy bien como estará.

-Buenísimo seguro-Intervino Sakura con convicción-Tomoyo cocina de maravilla y conoce las recetas de un montón de platos típicos.

-No es para tanto-Se excusó la morena, cohibida-Sólo algunos platos.

-De todas formas, debería haberte traído yo una fiambrera-Gruñó Sakura, llevándose las manos a las caderas-Si es que estás en todo Tomoyo, y así me dejas mal-Protestó, divertida-Mañana te traeré cocido ¿Vale, papá?

-Lo estaré esperando-Asintió el aludido, dirigiendo su atención a la joven Daidôji-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. En cuando os vayáis me lo comeré.

La visita duró poco más de media hora. Eran las siete y media de la tarde y el horario de visitas finalizaba a las ocho, por lo que cuando la misma enfermera entró varias veces a la habitación para mirar la posición de la cama, ambas chicas asumieron que ya era hora de marcharse. Habían hecho los deberes antes de venir, pero a la castaña aun le quedaban un par de ejercicios que no había sabido resolver y quería preguntárselos a Shaoran antes de acostarse. Claro que la idea de estar sola con el chico estaba consiguiendo que se lo replantease. Por mucho que intentase fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, sí había pasado y no podía engañarse.

-¡Tomoyo!

La joven Daidôji se giró hacia el hombre cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y éste sonrió.

-Espero que a partir de ahora volvamos a verte por casa tan a menudo como antes-Dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos-Todos te hemos echado de menos.

-Yo… yo no…

-Es que ha estado tan ocupada que apenas ha tenido tiempo libre-Intervino Sakura alegremente, abrazando a la morena-Pero no te preocupes papá, que ya no volverá a pasar.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Tomoyo, que miraba de padre a hija con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. No, ya no volvería a pasar y ella también se alegraba de saberlo.

**oOoOoOo**

Detenidas frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, Tateishi dejó el coche en punto muerto y se giró para mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían coincidido a la salida del hospital y Arami se había ofrecido a llevarlas. Así que minutos después de dejar a la joven Daidôji en su casa, ahí se encontraban.

-Pues ya hemos llegado.

-Si-Asintió la castaña, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Ocupaba el asiento del copiloto-Muchas gracias por traerme. La verdad es que ha sido una suerte encontrarnos.

-Yo también iba a ver a tu padre, así que no ha sido ninguna molestia.

Arami se encogió de hombros y Sakura pudo percibir en ese instante de las leves bolsas oscuras que se habían instalado bajo sus bonitos ojos marrones. Por mucho que intentase ocultarlas con maquillaje, aun podía distinguir el rastro de ojeras.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó, señalando con el pulgar su casa-Mi hermano está dentro.

-No, creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro momento-Contestó la chica, negando con la cabeza-Además, es tarde y hoy me toca hacer la cena.

La joven Tateishi le dedicó una vaga sonrisa antes de apartar la mirada, fingiendo interés en los esporádicos coches que pasaban por esa zona.

-Arami, ¿Pasa algo?-Dudó, observándola con recelo-¿Te has peleado con mi hermano?

La aludida tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo soltó una amarga carcajada con la que intentaba aparentar diversión.

-¿Pelearme?-Cuestionó, mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones se habían humedecido-¿Cómo voy a pelearme con una persona que hace prácticamente todo lo que pido con tal de contentarme? Es como si se sintiese… culpable.-Suspiró-Y creo que es así como se siente.

Sakura la escuchaba sin comprender. Estaba desconcertada y no reconocía a su hermano en las palabras de la chica. No obstante, Arami parecía sentirse realmente decaída y temió que de un momento a otro se echase a llorar.

-¿Sabes? Hay muchas formas de querer a una persona, e incluso el odio es una forma de querer a alguien ya que demuestras que esa persona no te es indiferente-Musitó la joven Tateishi con la mirada fija en el volante-Si alguna vez te has sorprendido mirando a la otra persona, si te preocupa de cómo estará o lo que estará haciendo, si discutís y te das cuenta de que no puedes estar enfadada con él más de unas horas… entonces es que esa persona no te es indiferente. Incluso si te peleas con él por tonterías, eso es una prueba de que esa persona para ti no es como los demás-Prosiguió, buscando los ojos verdes de Sakura- Sé que tu hermano me quiere pero creo que no de la misma forma que yo a él.

El coche quedó en un profundo silencio, casi sepulcral, pero que les permitió a amabas reflexionar sobre lo que se acababa de decir y escuchar.

La joven Kinomoto la había prestado atención prácticamente en todo momento, pero al final de la conversación la voz de Arami no había sido más que un leve eco en la lejanía. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero las palabras de Tateishi habían conseguido que el rostro de Shaoran se formase en su mente con absoluta nitidez. No lo entendía, pero al oírla hablar no podía dejar de pensar en Li. Era como si Arami hubiese estado describiendo la relación que ella tenía con el chino, o como si le estuviese abriendo una puerta que ella se empeñaba en ignorar.

Arami tenía razón. Shaoran no le era indiferente y eso la preocupaba, especialmente porque últimamente pensaba más en el chino que en el joven Hiiragizawa.

"_A ti te gusta Hiiragizawa ¿No? ¡Entonces tampoco debería importarte!"_

Nuevamente las palabras de Li regresaron a su mente para atormentarla y para recordarle que no sabía porque le importaba tanto que hubiese besado a Tsujiai cuando a ella le gustaba Eriol. Pero así era, y con las palabras de Arami había encontrado un motivo.

-Menuda tonta estoy hecha-Bromeó Arami, acabando con el silencio y evitando que la joven Kinomoto fuese deduciendo cosas que no tardarían en parecerle evidentes-No me hagas caso Sakura, no he tenido un buen día. Bueno, será mejor que entres o Tôya comenzará a preocuparse.

Sakura asintió por inercia y salió del coche para seguidamente dirigirse hacia la entrada de su casa tras despedirse de Arami con la mano. Eso sí, sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de la chica.

**oOoOoOo**

-Y esto lo elevas al cuadrado para comparar los dos resultados-Explicó, señalando con el lápiz uno de los tantos cálculos que había hecho en la libreta-Tendrás que coger el mayor, y recuerda que no te pueden salir números negativos.

La joven Kinomoto, que se había tensado al cruzarse con la mirada de Shaoran, asintió y borró el ejercicio que horas antes había hecho. Había salido un número negativo, así que era evidente que se había equivocado.

-¿Tú estás seguro de eso, mocoso?-Cuestionó Tôya, sentado en el sofá del salón y fingiendo que leía una revista-Porque si no recuerdo mal, había que elevarlo al cubo, no al cuadrado.

Shaoran, que sabía por que Tôya no se había levantado del sofá desde que ellos se habían se habían sentado a la mesa, frunció el ceño ante de dedicarlo al mayor de los Kinomoto una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues sí, debes de recordarlo mal-Contrapuso, consiguiendo que Tôya apretase la mandíbula con fuerza-Porque las de éste tipo siempre se elevan al cuadrado.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y pasó su mirada del joven Li a su hermano. Desde que había llegado a casa no había podido evitar notar el ambiente hostil que reinaba en su hogar y que se acentuaba más y más conforme pasaban los minutos. Era evidente que el chino y el joven Kinomoto no se caían bien, ¡Pero es que ninguno se molestaba en disimularlo! Además, sospechaba que había algo más que simple aversión entre ambos.

-¡Dame el libro!-Le ordenó de mal humor, extendiendo el brazo-Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. No podemos fiarnos de la palabra de un mocoso como tú.

-¡Tôya!-Le reprendió Sakura, a la cual ignoró.

-Tú mismo-Shaoran se encogió de hombros-Pero si quieres los libros están arriba. No nos los hemos bajado.

A regañadientes y olvidándose por un instante de que el auténtico motivo por el que estaba en el salón era que no quería dejar sola a su hermana con ese chico, el joven Kinomoto se reincorporó y se dirigió a la salida dando grandes zancadas. Iba a demostrarle a ese mocoso quien tenía razón.

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran-Se disculpó la chica, realmente avergonzada- No te voy a decir que mi hermano es el mejor ejemplo de simpatía y dulzura pero nunca se comporta así. No sé que le pasa.

-Yo sí-Contestó el aludido con simpleza, pese a que sus mejillas se habían teñido de color carmesí-Supongo que piensa que de un momento a otro voy a abalanzarme sobre ti para besarte.

-¿Para besarme?-Repitió con fingida diversión. Ella también estaba sonrojada-¡No! Eso es una tontería. Tú nunca harías…

-Ya lo he hecho ¿Recuerdas?-Inquirió, mirándola-Aunque te hayas empeñado en que finjamos que no ha pasado yo si sé lo que hice, y porque lo hice.

-Shaoran…

El joven Li la ignoró y volvió a centrar su atención en el ejercicio que Sakura le había pedido que le corrigiera ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar el asunto otra vez a relucir? Ya habían acordado que no volverían a hablar del tema, que fingirían que nada había pasado, y él a la primera oportunidad volvía a mencionarlo. No habían pasado si quiera veinticuatro horas y ya no podía contenerse. No quería que su relación con Sakura cambiase, no quería que ella se mostrase diferente con él, pero tampoco se veía capaz de fingir que no sentía nada porque ya lo sabía. Ahora sabía que Sakura Kinomoto le gustaba y no quería resignarse a ser sólo un amigo.

"_Pero así debe ser"_ Se recordó, apretando el lápiz con fuerza"_No la fastidies, porque sino ni si quiera será tu amiga"_

-Lo siento-Musitó, aun con la mirada fija en el papel-Hemos dicho que haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado y yo he roto mi promesa. Perdóname. No volverá a ocurrir.

Sakura hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se contuvo. Había sido ella quien le había pedido que hiciese como si nada hubiese pasado, y no podía pedirle ahora que olvidase lo que le había dicho porque estuviese confundida con sus sentimientos. No quería complicar más las cosas, sin embargo una fuerte opresión en su pecho la impulsaba a continuar.

-¿Realmente querías hacerlo?-Preguntó, seria. Shaoran alzó la mirada sorprendido y a ella no le extrañó, también estaba sorprendida por su propia actitud-¿De verdad no te arrepientes?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

El joven Li apartó la mirada, dudando si debía responder a tan comprometedora pregunta. Podía contestarle, pero sólo comprometería aun más a Sakura. A ella le gustaba Eriol-lo había dejado claro-y aunque le gustase la chica los sentimientos de ésta no iban a cambiar.

La joven Kinomoto le observaba expectante. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero una vez empezado no quería echarse atrás. Quería saber por que. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Vas a tener suerte esta vez, mocoso-La voz de Tôya desde las escaleras rompió el climax del momento-No he encontrado el libro, pero ten por seguro que yo tengo razón.

-Si tú lo dices…-Se limitó a contestar el aludido, mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa de resignación-¿Te explico ya el siguiente?

Sakura asintió, inclinándose para ver bien la hoja en la que Li escribía los pasos a seguir para hacer el siguiente ejercicio. No obstante, por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba concentrarse. Había algo que ocupaba su mente, algo mucho más importante que un ejercicio de matemáticas, y era la curiosidad e interés por saber que le hubiese dicho el chico si su hermano no le hubiese interrumpido.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada?"_

**oOoOoOo**

_-¿Y Li no ha ido?-Preguntó Khay, extrañado._

-No. Le ha pedido a Sakura que le disculpe con su padre-Contestó Tomoyo, jugando con el cable del teléfono. Algún día debía dejar esa manía-Al parecer no le gustan mucho los hospitales.

_-Pero ayer fue ¿No?_

-Sí, pero es que ninguno de ellos sabía el estado del señor Kinomoto y estaba preocupado-Explicó la joven Daidôji con una triste sonrisa en los labios-Además, no querría dejar a Sakura sola.

El joven Serizawa frunció el entrecejo al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que Shaoran y Sakura se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero sospechaba que había algo más en las palabras de Tomoyo.

-Eriol también lo sabe. Lo del señor Kinomoto, quiero decir-Aclaró la chica en un tono de voz apagado-No sé como se ha enterado, pero antes de acabar las clases se a acercado a Sakura para darle su apoyo. Parecía preocupado y… sincero.

Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos y que no tardó en ser roto por un suspiro de resignación por parte del joven Serizawa. Desde la conversación que había mantenido con Eriol no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Contárselo o no contárselo. Por una parte estaba convencido que debía decirle todo a Tomoyo. Ya no sólo porque eso le beneficiaría a él mismo sino que creía realmente que ella merecía saberlo. Pero por otra parte tampoco quería romper su palabra con el joven Serizawa. No es que le apreciase precisamente, pero no era lo suficientemente ruin para hacer aquello. Sin embargo…

_-Hiiragizawa te quiere, Tomoyo-Declaró sin rodeos, dejándose llevar por un impulso-Sabes que no es la persona que mejor me cae en este mundo, pero en eso ha sido sincero._

-Ya no estoy tan segura.

Khay pudo percibir el abatimiento que dominaba a la joven al otro lado del teléfono. Parecía insegura y temerosa por si volvía a equivocarse en la siguiente decisión que tuviese que tomar. Feliz por tener a su mejor amiga a su lado pero con la sensación de haber perdido algo importante a cambio.

Esa no era la Tomoyo Daidôji que él había conocido años atrás y la echaba de menos. Ya hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que para él había algo más importante que tenerla a su lado y era que estuviese feliz. Y Tomoyo hacía meses que no lo era realmente.

No, ya no le importaba que estuviese a su lado. Ahora lo único que quería es que volviese a recuperar esa sonrisa sincera y esa seguridad que la caracterizaban. Entonces sí que volvería a intentarlo.

"_Lo siento Hiiragizawa, pero no puedo cumplir mi palabra" __Pensó con amargura"Pero siempre estaré ahí para ella, eso no lo dudes"_

_-Tomoyo, hay algo que deberías saber._

La joven Daidôji frunció el entrecejo desconcertada y le incitó a que continuase. Khay había adquirido un tono serio a la hora de hablar-algo raro en él-y eso sólo podía significar que era importante.

Poniendo especial cuidado en contarlo sólo los detalles que consideraba relevantes, el joven Serizawa la informó de la petición que le había hecho Eriol el día anterior, justamente horas antes de que Tomoyo fuese a verle a su casa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Cuestionó la chica, sorprendida-¿Eriol te dijo todo eso?

_-Sí-Confirmó, soltando un suspiro-Tomoyo no es que yo le quiera dar la razón ni mucho menos, pero entiendo porque está actuando de esta forma. Estando él en medio es mucho más difícil que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre Sakura y tú, y está claro que mientras a Sakura le guste Hiiragizawa vosotros no podéis estar juntos-Razonó, en un murmullo apenas audible-¿Y cuanto tiempo puede pasar antes de que Sakura consiga olvidarle? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¡Incluso años!_

-¡Pero podría esperarme!-Protestó, sin molestarse en reprimir un sollozo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro-Yo estoy dispuesta a esperarle.

Otro silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, esta vez mucho más largo que el anterior. Ninguno sabía bien que decir y estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos para interrumpir los del otro.

"_¡Pero podría esperarme!"_Sus propias palabras desesperadas resonaban en la cabeza de Tomoyo una y otra vez. Le dolía mucho el pecho y podía sentir como lágrimas esporádicas recorrían su rostro para finalmente caer sobre sus muslos. Ahora sí que lo entendía todo. O por lo menos entendía el proceder de Eriol y porque ella había reaccionado así. ¿Tan egoísta era? Quería estar con Sakura y quería estar con Eriol, quería tenerlos a ambos. Ella era su mejor amiga y él el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Y era por eso que ahora que sabía que tenía nuevamente a Sakura se negaba a renunciar a Eriol completamente. Sabía que debía alejarse de él para que todo volviese a ser como antes entre Sakura y ella, pero su inconsciente se agarraba a la posibilidad de que algún día Sakura se fijase en otro chico y pudiesen estar así juntos. Y era precisamente por eso que no le había comentado sus sospechas sobre sus sentimientos por Li a la propia castaña. Ya que si lo hacía, sabía que sentiría que estaba influyendo en los sentimientos de Sakura.

Sí, ella estaba dispuesta a esperarle el tiempo que hiciera falta aunque cuando lo pensaba detenidamente sentía que nuevamente estaba fallando a Sakura. Y es que estaba echa un lío. No quería volver a engallar a la joven Kinomoto nunca más, pero quería tanto a Eriol que no podía evitar desear que pasase algo que cambiasen las tornas del juego. Sin embargo, por mucho que ella estuviese dispuesta a esperarle, no podía pedirle que él hiciera lo mismo. Eriol tenía derecho a salir con otras chicas, ser feliz, y ella no iba a ser quien le negase eso.

Sí, Eriol tenía razón. Ahora lo sabía.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya a la cama-Musitó Tomoyo, secándose las mejillas con la muñeca-Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin preocuparse demasiado por si estaba siendo grosera, colgó el teléfono sin apenas darle tiempo a Khay para despedirse. Quería dejar de pensar en eso. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

No obstante cuando diez minutos después su cabeza calló sobre la almohada ya con la habitación en tinieblas, la joven Daidôji no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Le echaba tanto de menos… Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta cuanto. Estaba enamorada y debía olvidarle. Lo suyo nunca podría ser, y sólo una noche bajo un cielo estrellado habían creído lo contrario.

_-Eriol, por favor, tengo que volver a casa y ya es muy tarde-Imploró, sin poder evitar soltar una risita-Además, ya han acabado las actividades extraescolares. ¡Estamos solos!_

_El joven Hiiragizawa, que la llevaba a rastras cogiéndola de ambas manos, le guió un ojo y continuó guiándola hacia las pistas con una sonrisa muy sospechosa en su rostro._

_Hacía una hora que habían acabado las actividades extraescolares y la noche había caído sobre el instituto. Esa tarde Sakura no había podido ir a entrenar así que Tomoyo se había dirigido hacia la salida sin saber que Eriol la esperaba en la puerta._

_-Ven conmigo._

_Y ahí estaban. Andando en la oscuridad sin preocuparse por si tropezaban o por si les llamaban la atención al estar en el recinto a deshoras. _

_-Bien, ya estamos aquí-Dijo, llevándose las manos a la cintura-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que es lo qué quieres?_

_-Estar contigo-Contestó Eriol con simpleza, sentándose en las gradas-Sólo quiero que estemos solos un rato._

_La joven Daidôji se mordió el labio inferior y le miró enternecida. ¿Cómo podía decirle todas esas cosas sin alterarse? No es que ella tuviese mucha experiencia con los chicos-más bien nula-pero sospechaba que no todos eran capaces de decir esas cosas y mucho menos de mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Sospechaba que Eriol no era un chico cualquiera, y con forme pasaban los días confirmaba que era alguien muy especial._

_-Pero si alguien nos ve podría pensar que…_

_-Sí, es verdad-Coincidió Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero como habrás comprobado aquí no hay nadie. Anda, siéntate ¿Quieres?_

_El chico le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó para seguidamente sentarse a su lado. Estaba nerviosa, tensa, y él pareció notarlo porque soltó una ligera risita que denotaba su diversión._

_-¡No te rías!-Protestó Tomoyo, pegándole un pequeño empujón._

_-Pensaba que ya no te ponía nerviosa-Confesó, observándola-Pero al parecer aun conservo esa cualidad._

_-¿Y quien te ha dicho que eres tú quien me pone nervioso?_

_El joven Hiiragizawa extendió los brazos recordándole que estaban solos y lo difícil que era ganarle una batalla verbal a alguien como él. Eriol siempre tenía salida a todo._

_-Eriol, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_El aludido asintió y ella cogió aire antes de formularla._

_-¿Por qué sigues mandándome esos mensajes?-Preguntó, jugando con sus manos y mirando sus zapatos- Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos estar juntos y esos mensajes o momentos como estos sólo nos hacen más daño._

_-Puedes verlo así, si quieres-Contestó, recostándose y mirando el cielo estrellado-Para mí son estos momentos los que valen la pena y los que me animan a seguir intentándolo._

_-Ya lo sé y por eso te lo digo._

_La joven Daidôji buscó su mirada encontrándose con los azulados ojos del chico, quien también la observaba._

_-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero nada va a cambiar lo que siento-La advirtió- Creo que lo nuestro podría funcionar, y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, Tomoyo._

_La chica, que había subido las piernas a las gradas y ahora las rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyó el mentón en las rodillas y miró nuevamente hacia el frente. Las palabras de Eriol la habían conmovido y a su vez aterrorizado. Y es que sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos tampoco iban a cambiar._

_-Ni los míos-Musitó._

Y aun creía en ello. Sus sentimientos por Eriol no cambiarían pero era egoísta por su parte pedir que los del chico tampoco cambiasen. Debían acabar con todo eso definitivamente por el bien de Sakura, Eriol y el de ella misma.

**oOoOoOo**

Arrastrando los pies y mirando con cierto reparo la bolsa de basura que llevaba en una mano, se dirigió hacia el contenedor que había al otro lado de la calle y lanzó la bolsa al interior.

Se espolsó las manos y encogió la nariz debido al mal olor que caracterizaba el lugar, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia su casa.

Le sorprendió bastante encontrarle allí. Más que nada porque había pasado hacia unos minutos y no le había visto. Sin embargo estaba segura de que llevaba ahí sentado bastante tiempo ya que había desaparecido después de la cena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, cuando Shaoran le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Huyendo de tu hermano, ¿Qué si no?-Contestó con simpleza, sacando un caramelo de limón del bolsillo derecho del pantalón-La verdad es que los Kinomoto tenéis encanto propio ¿Eh?

-¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y ella dudó bastante antes de decidirse finalmente a sentarse a su lado. Y quizás lo hizo demasiado cerca porque cuando sus brazos desnudos se rozaron, el joven Li la miró con ese brillo en los ojos que le secaba hasta la garganta.

-De verdad, Shaoran, siento mucho el comportamiento de Tôya-Se disculpó nuevamente, más con la intención de romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos que por excusar a su hermano-Él…

-¡Bah! Olvídalo-La interrumpió, dirigiendo su atención al frente-Además, tú no tienes culpa de que tu hermano sea un imb…-Sakura frunció el entrecejo y el carraspeo- Bueno, que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Quieres un caramelo?

La joven Kinomoto asintió, aceptando a su vez tanto el caramelo como el cambio de tema. Claro que sin saber que con ello estaba dando pie a finalizar la conversación que habían iniciado horas antes cuando estaban haciendo los deberes. No sabía muy bien si era por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días o porque desde que esa mañana habían acordado dejar las cosas como estaban sentía un profundo vacío en su pecho, pero necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que no dejaban de rondar por su mente. Pero sobre todo quería saber por que le latía tan fuerte el corazón cuando tenía a Shaoran cerca y, sobre todo, por que no podía pensar en nada más cuando cerraba los ojos.

-Shaoran…-Murmuró. Su rostro ardía y estaba segura de que se había sonrojado-Aun no me has contestado.

-¿A qué?

-A lo que te he preguntado antes-Aclaró, intentando por todos los medios no mirarle-¿Por qué querías besarme?

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente y durante unos instantes no dijo nada. Más que la pregunta lo que le había sorprendido era el interés de la castaña por saber la respuesta. El joven Li estaba convencido que ella más que ninguno de los dos quería olvidar ese beso, peor la insistencia de Sakura le estaba haciendo dudar y, a su vez, esperanzarse. No obstante, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en cuanto el rostro de Eriol se formó en su mente. A ella le gustaba Hiiragizawa, no había esperanza posible.

-¿Y eso que importa ahora?-Cuestionó, huraño. Se sentía dolido y vulnerable al comprender que sus sentimientos por Sakura eran más fuertes de lo que pensaban-Te he prometido que haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado y pienso cumplirlo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

El joven Li se reincorporó con brusquedad y tras murmurar un casi inaudible "_Me voy a la cama"_ se giró y se dirigió hacia la entrada con el caramelo de limón prácticamente desecho en su boca.

-¿Y si te dijera que ya no estoy segura de querer olvidarlo?

Shaoran se detuvo peor no se giró por lo que no pudo comprobar que Sakura también se había reincorporado y que ahora le observaba con los puños fuertemente apretados y los ojos cristalinos.

-Shaoran, yo no sé si puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-Dijo, bajando el tono de voz-No, en realidad no sé si quiero hacerlo.

Sakura le observaba con determinación pero aun así agradeció enormemente que el chico no se hubiese girado. Le resultaba más fácil hablarle a su espalda que a sus penetrantes ojos marrones.

Después de las palabras de Sakura se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo que consiguió desesperarla. Shaoran no decía nada y la joven Kinomoto temió haber sido tan impulsiva.

"_Pero es que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo iba a hacer nunca"_ Reflexionó.

-¿Quieres saber lo que te diría?

El joven Li se giró lentamente y cuando la chica lo tuvo de frente pudo comprobar que sus labios se habían curvado en una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues que tenemos un problema-Contestó, pasándose una mano por el cabello-Porque yo sí que sé que no puedo olvidarlo. Es más, creo que en todo este tiempo ni si quiera lo he intentado en serio.

Sakura sonrió, nerviosa.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Y a mí.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal os han ido las últimas semanas? De verdad siento muchísimo el retraso pero es que estos últimos dos meses han sido de los más estresantes de mi vida. Os comentaré: Primero tuve que presentar****me en septiembre al examen de recuperación para ir a selectividad, después a selectividad, seguidamente cuando me dieron las notas (he aprobado!!) me ha tocado buscar universidad, pero no quedaban plazas para la carrera que yo quiero así que he estado buscando en las comunidades más próximas a donde yo vivo. Sin embargo, no he tenido suerte de momento (ayer hice otra preinscripción y a ver que tal, espero tener suerte). También estoy buscando piso sin contar con que me estoy sacando el carné de conducir y voy todas las tardes a la Escuela Oficial de Idiomas para dar Inglés y Valenciano. Vamos, que ya hace tiempo que no sé lo que es el tiempo libre jejeje. Así que por favor disculparme por la tardanza, de verdad que estoy realmente saturada.**

**Hablando del capítulo…¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado aunque no sé, no sé, la verdad es que no estoy ahora mismo muy inspirada jejeje. Pero al menos las cosas ya se están encaminando y si no ya veréis en el próximo capítulo porque sí, esta escena final ha sido algo muy parecido a una confesión. Así que ya se verá que consecuencias trae. Por otro lado no creáis que la Presi se va a quedar tan campante, no, ella va a tomar represalias. Cuales y cuando ya se irá viendo, al igual que la importancia de que Tôya esté viviendo ahora con nuestra ****parejita, porque ya sé que en este cap no se ha notado mucho. Pero tiempo al tiempo que todo llega!**

**Sobre Eri****ol y Tomoyo jejeje ¡Menudo lío! Pero ya os aviso que no va a tardar en solucionarse. Un par de capítulos más, quizás. Y es que lo bueno se hace esperar! (Como estoy yo con los refranes XD)Por otro lado, ¿Qué pensáis de Khay? Por los reviews veo que hay diversidad de opiniones, pero no sé, yo lo veo un chico bastante majo, especial, pero majo jejeje. Quizás por eso Eriol le ha confiado a Tomoyo. Es decir, no es que le haya dado permiso para salir con ella (ya que la última opinión la tiene Tomy) pero Eriol sabe que a Khay realmente le gusta y le deja el camino libre con tal de que la apoye y cuide de ella ya que él no puede. Pero en fin, ya veremos como sigue.**

**¡Ah, por cierto! Sé que esto no tiene que ver con "CdL" pero para aquellos que ha****yan leído mi fic ****"Jóvenes Rebeldes"**** les anuncio oficialmente que próximamente (quizás después de subir este cap, si me da tiempo jejeje) voy a publicar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic que se llamará posiblemente: "****Sangre de Rebeldes****". Como dije que publicaría a principios de éste mes pues supongo que debo cumplir mi promesa jejeje. La verdad es que como tengo escrito el cap desde hace meses pues no creo que haya ningún problema. De todos modos aviso que "CdL" es ahora mismo mi fic prioritario así que no os preocupéis que la publicación de un nuevo fic no va a afectar a éste. **

**Ahora sí**** me despido, que ya os he robado mucho tiempo. De verdad muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo y espero que os siga gustando el fic tanto como al principio y más si es posible. Un besito y gracias por todo!**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Lo siento mucho pero esta vez no voy a poder contestar los reviews. Como no tengo Internet en casa si no publico hoy ya no puedo hasta mediados de la semana que viene. Pero los de éste cap los contestaré ¿Eh?**

** Y por cierto, muchas gracias a ****Naruko**** por su propuesta me hico mucha ilusión. En cuanto tenga Internet en casa me lo plantearé. Bss**


	14. Una Vida Casi Perfecta

**14. Una Vida Casi Perfecta.**

Cuando los rayos de la mañana que se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana le dieron de pleno en la cara, ni si quiera se molestó. Hacía días que estaba tan contenta que cosas que antes la ponían de mal humor ni si quiera lograban inquietarla. Estaba feliz, alegre… y cada vez que se acostaba para dormir sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que se hiciera pronto de día. Era su primera semana de vacaciones después de un trimestre agotador, y si al hecho de que tenía dos semanas de descanso se le sumaba que había logrado aprobar todo-incluido matemáticas-resultaba comprensible que estuviese deseando levantarse para aprovechar el día al máximo.

Animada y desperezándose a su paso, se reincorporó y se miró en el espejo. Salvo por el pelo, que lo llevaba un poco alborotado, no tenía tan mal aspecto. Así que tras peinarse y recogerse el cabello en un improvisado pero cómodo moño, cogió aire y abrió la puerta al oír como uno de sus compañeros de convivencia salía de su habitación.

-Buenos días, fierecilla.

-Buenos días.

La sonrisa que hasta el momento se había formado en su rostro se amplió al ver a Shaoran esa mañana. Y es que si de verdad había un motivo por el que estaba tan feliz y radiante o por el cual estaba deseando que llegase el día siguiente cada vez que se acostaba, era Li. Y es que habían cambiado tanto las cosas desde que una noche, tras tirar la basura, le había confesado que no estaba segura de querer seguir fingiendo que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Que nunca se habían besado.

-¿Mala noche?-Cuestionó el chico, observándola con fingida preocupación-Menuda cara llevas. Por poco me da un infarto.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la indignación, la joven Kinomoto, fingiendo estar ofendida, le golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho mientras Shaoran, quien parecía disfrutar de la situación, no hacía más que reír.

O no. Quizás no habían cambiado tanto las cosas, después de todo. Shaoran seguía metiéndose con ella, haciéndola rabiar, gastándole bromas… Y ella seguía enfadándose, haciéndose la ofendida, agrediéndole físicamente-sin hacerle daño, claro-cuando surgía la oportunidad…

Sakura, con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada, dejó de golpearle y le miró sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro. Li, quien también había dejado de reír y de oponer resistencia, la miró y sonrió también.

-Estás preciosa esta mañana-Confesó en un murmullo apenas audible, acercándose un poco más a ella.

No obstante, sí que había algo que a ciencia cierta había cambiado. Ambos lo habían notado, y a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle.

Tras mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse que el joven Kinomoto aun seguía en la ducha, Shaoran se inclinó sobre Sakura y la besó. No fue más que un simple roce de labios, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña nada más separarse, volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, ésta vez para darle un beso mucho más apasionado e intenso que el anterior.

Entreabriendo los labios para permitirle acceso a su boca, Sakura se puso de puntillas mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Aun recordaba con claridad el cosquilleo y la inseguridad que había sentido la primera vez que el chico la había besado tras lo ocurrido en el parque y su confesión en la entrada de su casa. Estaba nerviosa, indecisa… pero después de tantos días y tantos besos que ya se habían dado a espaldas de Tôya, esa inseguridad había pasado al olvido y sólo perduraba ese agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que solía producirse cuando tenía a Shaoran cerca.

-Da gusto estos recibimientos de buena mañana-Comentó el chico, quien aun tenía sus manos en la nuca y la espalda de ella-Deberíamos convertir esto en una rutina.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Coincidió Sakura, sonrojada, pero sin poder disimular su felicidad.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en lo que llevaban de mañana y nuevamente hicieron el ademán de acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios. No obstante, un oportuno estruendo en el baño les recordó que no estaban solos y que debían ser estremadamente precavidos. Después de dos semanas conviviendo con él, incluso el propio Shaoran sabía que era mejor no buscarle las cosquillas al joven Kinomoto. Y es que, si se las buscabas, al final las acababas encontrando.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-Terció el chico, haciendo una mueca cuando al inclinarse nuevamente sobre el rostro de Sakura, ésta había negado con la cabeza y señalado hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño-Tu hermano.

-El mismo-Suspiró, dedicándola una sonrisa culpable-Sólo serán unos días más.

-Eso mismo me dijiste el martes-Masculló, disgustado. Finalmente se encogió de hombros-¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Después de todo el intruso soy yo y no él.

-¡Tú no eres un intruso!-Protestó la castaña indignada, pegándole un pequeño manotazo en el pecho.

-Eso díselo a tu hermanito, que aprovecha la menor oportunidad para recordármelo.

Un poco molesto por tener que contenerse cada vez que el joven Kinomoto estaba cerca, Shaoran se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándoselo un poco más y torció la boca en una muestra de disgusto.

Sakura, quien comenzaba a plantearse si el besar al chico podía ser algo adictivo, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió de forma culpable cuando los ojos marrones de Li volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos. Sí, lo sabía, debían andarse con pies de plomo. Pero es que se moría por volver a besarle de nuevo.

-Esta bien, uno pequeñito-Accedió, acercando el dedo índice al pulgar para demostrarle lo pequeñito que debía ser el beso.

-Yo no sé dar de esos-Bromeó Shaoran, acercándose a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared-Pero veré que puedo hacer.

Soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa, la joven Kinomoto dejó caer los brazos hasta sentir el frío tacto de la pared en sus dedos. Estaba acorralada, con una movilidad prácticamente nula y con el chico cada vez más cerca de ella. Pero eso en vez de inquietarla-como sin duda hubiese pasado unas semanas atrás-le produjo un regocijo en el estómago difícil de explicar. Por muy cerca que estuviese Shaoran de ella, nunca era suficiente.

-Pequeño entonces ¿no?-Cuestionó el castaño, con una sonrisa de fingida indiferencia.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, y movió la cabeza ligeramente, como si se lo estuviese pensando.

Sharoan, a quien el comportamiento de la joven Kinomoto no podía resultarle sino encantador, le dedicó ésta vez un sonrisa radiante antes de apoyar sus manos en la pared. Justamente a ambos lados de Sakura.

-¿Estás intentando intimidarme?-Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo-Porque conozco métodos de persuasión mucho más eficaces.

-¿En serio?-Dudo, divertido-Entonces algún día tendrás que enseñármelos. Pero de momento...-murmuró, acortando un poco más la distancia que había entre sus labios-... voy a enseñarte uno de los míos.

La joven Kinomoto dejó de sonreír para observarle expectante. Entreabrió los labios y contuvo la respiración permitiendo que la de Li fuese más palpable con forme se inclinaba sobre ella. Su corazón latía de forma frenética y no pudo evitar maldecir la distancia que aun les separaba. Ansiosa por hacer lo más breve posible la espera, le cogió de la camiseta del pijama y le pegó un pequeño tirón hacia ella. Realmente estaba cansada de esperar.

Sin embargo, cuando tan sólo faltaban un par de milímetros para que sus labios entrasen en contacto, la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando el enorme cuerpo de Tôya y la expresión suspicaz de su rostro.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño e intentando disimular el rechinar de sus dientes.

La pareja, que había pegado un salto para separarse y que ahora se encontraban a dos metros de distancia, se miraron con fingido desconcierto y se encogieron de hombros. Después de todo, ¿Qué podían estar haciendo?

El ceño fruncido de Tôya se acentuó, pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a observarles para segundos después acercarse a ellas con calma.

-Ya-Dijo, chasqueando la lengua y tirándole a Shaoran la toalla húmeda al rostro-Y tú vete a ducharte ¿Quieres?

El joven Li, que había cogido la toalla al vuelo, la envolvió en un ovillo y se dispuso a lanzársela a la espalda cuando el chico se giró para alejarse recorriendo el largo pasillo.

-Shaoran-Masculló Sakura por lo bajo, agarrándole del brazo y conteniendo una risita-No le toques las narices.

El castaño sonrió y asintió colgándose la toalla al hombro. Sakura tenía razón. Era mejor no forzar más las cosas por muchas ganas que tuviese de vengarse del joven Kinomoto. Especialmente después de la bochornosa situación en la que le había puesto varios días atrás.

_Dejó la cesta de mimbre en el suelo a un metro de él y comenzó a recoger la ropa que estaba colgada en el tendedero. Sakura la había tendido poco antes irse al hospital y ya que había sido ella quien había hecho la comida y puesto la mesa, recoger él la colada era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Normalmente de lavar la ropa y recogerla-además de plancharla-solía encargarse el señor Kinomoto, pero ahora que estaba ingresado debían repartirse las tareas del hogar._

_Miró sus calzoncillos un poco avergonzado y los lanzó a la cesta intentando no pensar en que horas antes habían estado en manos de la chica. Digamos que prefería que la joven Kinomoto no manejase ese tipo de cosas tan… íntimas._

_No obstante, cuando sus manos se encontraron con unas bonitas braguitas a rayas y de llamativos colores, supo que la chica pensaría lo mismo en cuanto se enterase. Ante la simple idea no pudo evitar sonreír. En su mente se había formado el rostro de Sakura, más sonrojado incluso que cuando le hacía alguno de sus comentarios, y casi podía jurar que oía su voz chillona gritando cosas sin sentido para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía._

_No supo si fue porque estaba despistado o porque se sentía como un pervertido tocando la ropa interior de la castaña, pero tuvo que agacharse para coger las braguitas cuando éstas se le cayeron al suelo._

"_Idiota" Suspiró, cogiéndolas._

_-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?_

_Apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la galería y con los brazos cruzados, Tôya le observaba tan furioso que incluso el chino podía palpar su ira. El joven Kinomoto le miraba con una de esas sonrisas forzadas con las que se intentaba ocultar la oleada de cólera que le corroía en esos momentos._

_Un poco intimidado pero no dispuesto a demostrarlo, el joven Li se reincorporó lentamente, aun con las braguitas en la mano._

_-Es evidente ¿No?-Inquirió, lanzando la prenda a la cesta-Recogiendo la ropa._

_-Pues fíjate, a mí no me ha parecido eso-Contestó Tôya, sin borrar esa sonrisa que helaba la sangre de cualquiera menos la del chino-Quiero creer que estoy confundido, pero yo diría que lo que tenías en las manos eran las bragas de mi hermana._

_-Bueno, al menos que tú utilices este tipo de prendas como ropa interior…-Se mofó Shaoran, cogiendo del tendedero otra de las braguitas de la castaña-… la única chica de ésta casa es Sakura._

_El rostro del joven Kinomoto se contrajo. El chico sabía que se había pasado de la raya y que Tôya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre él y ahogarle con sus propias manos, pero no podía evitarlo. Si para Tôya él era una amenaza, para Shaoran el hermano de Sakura era un suplicio. Estaban midiendo sus fuerzas y todavía había mucho que batallar antes de determinar cual de los dos era el más fuerte._

_-Suelta las bragas de mi hermana-Le exigió, sin moverse de su sitio-No me hagas emplear la fuerza._

_-Creía que para recoger la colada debía de coger las cosas-Objetó, sarcástico._

_-No te hagas el listillo conmigo, mocoso-Le advirtió, acercándose un poco a él-Sé muy bien como sois los chavales de vuestra edad, y no voy a permitirte que te aproveches de ella. Vas a necesitar algo más que tu cara bonita para convencerme de que vales la pena-Sonrió, sarcástico-Y encontrarte jugando con las bragas de mi hermana no es una forma. ¡Así que dámelas!_

_El joven Li enarcó una ceja pero no hizo ningún gesto de cederle a Tôya la prenda. ¿A que había venido ese discursito? Además, estaba convencido que si sabía tan bien como eran los chicos a esa edad era porque el mismo Tôya había tenido diecisiete años. Pero prefirió morderse la lengua y dejar de sacar objeciones._

_-Dame las bragas, mocoso._

_-Está bien-Accedió, extendiéndoselas-Todas tuyas._

_-Gracias-Siseó el aludido, arrebatándoselas de un tirón y metiéndoselas en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón vaquero-Y que sea la última vez que…_

_-¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?_

_El joven Kinomoto se giró mientras Shaoran se hacía a un lado para observar a la recién llegada. Debido a su caluroso debate, ninguno de los dos había oído cerrarse la puerta de la entrada por lo que la presencia de Sakura en la galería les sobresaltó. _

_La castaña, que parecía bastante desconcertada tanto por encontrarse a los dos chicos juntos como por la parte de la conversación que había podido escuchar, frunció el entrecejo y le quitó las braguitas que colgaban del bolsillo de su hermano._

_-¿Y esto?-Cuestionó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su rostro no tardó en adquirir una brillante tonalidad rojiza-¿Son mías?_

_Los dos aludidos se miraron un par de veces sin dejar de mover los brazos en un gesto elocuente que no tenía nada que ver con su nula capacidad de habla. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir, y confiaba en que el otro pudiese dar una explicación lo suficientemente coherente y poco mal sonante para que Sakura no se enfadase. _

_-Tôya, ¿Me puedes explicar como han ido a parar mis… mi ropa interior a tu bolsillo?-Preguntó, mirándole de forma acusadora- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?_

_-Según el mocoso, recogiendo la colada-Contestó, señalándole con el pulgar con cierto desdén-Pero le he pillado jugando con tus… con tu ropa interior._

_-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó la castaña, mirando al chino horrorizada._

_-¡No! ¡No, Sakura!-Negó Shaoran, incluso más sonrojado que ella- ¡Te juro que eso no es cierto! Se me han caído, eso es todo. ¡Sólo me he agachado a recogerlas!_

_-Pues a mí no me ha dado esa impresión-Objetó Tôya, haciendo una mueca-Ya te lo había advertido, hermanita. Éste mocoso es un pervertido. _

_-¡Eh, un respeto!Qué aquí el único pervertido que hay eres tú-Protestó Shaoran, cuya tonalidad rojiza se habían intensificado-Sólo a ti se te ocurriría pensar eso. No será por que tienes antecedentes ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Pero serás...!_

_Tras la acusación del chino el joven Kinomoto perdió el control y ambos dejaron de medir sus palabras-si es que en algún momento lo habían hecho-Sus voces se fueron elevando progresivamente hasta llegar a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo el otro. Sakura, por otro lado, sólo conseguía captar palabras sueltas que siempre resultaban ser sinónimos de "pervertido", "imbécil" o "embaucador de monstruos inocentes como ella". Eso sin duda debía de haberlo dicho Tôya._

"_Si él supiera que soy yo la que quiero que me embauque"Pensó, sarcástica. _

_Y menos mal que no sabía todavía que desde hacía dos días su relación con Shaoran no era estrictamente de compañeros de convivencia. Porque sino estaba segura de que el joven Li no lo contaba. No es que dudase de la fuerza de Shaoran-es más, estaba segura que contra cualquier otra persona el chino ganaría sin dificultades-pero cuando Tôya se ponía sobre protector no había nadie que pudiese con él. _

_Soltando un suspiro de resignación, miró las braguitas que aun llevaba en la mano y se decidió a intervenir cuando Tôya cogió a Li de la camisa de forma intimidante._

_-Parad. Parad-Pidió, llevándose la mano con la que sujetaba las braguitas a la cadera-¡Estaos quietos de una vez!_

_Los dos chicos giraron la cabeza para mirarla y se alejaron a regañadientes. Sakura parecía enfadada y ambos sabían que era mejor no confirmarlo. _

_-A ver, Shaoran-Suspiró nuevamente y miró al castaño ignorando su propio sonrojo-¿Estabas...eh... _jugando _con mis... eh... mi ropa interior?_

_-¡No!-Exclamó el aludido, avergonzado-¡Sólo quería echarte una mano!_

_El joven Kinomoto, que le miraba de forma acusadora, hizo el ademán de hablar, pero un gesto de Sakura fue suficiente para contenerle. La chica, que no había podido evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como habían cambiado las tornas, carraspeó ligeramente al percatarse d ella doble intención que había percibido su hermano en las últimas palabras del chico._

_-¿Echarme una mano?-Repitió, divertida. Por una vez no era ella la más inocente de la habitación._

_-Si...quiero decir ¡No!-Se apresuró a corregir Shaoran, al percatarse del juego de palabras en el que se había visto involucrado. Ahora si que no había diferencia entre su rostro y un tomate maduro-A ver, quería echarte una mano _recogiendo la ropa._ Has hecho la comida, recogido la mesa, has tendido la ropa...-Añadió, señalando con la cabeza la cesta que había a sus pies-Pensaba que era lo justo._

_El joven Li apartó la mirada abochornado y Sakura volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ternura. Si no fuese porque estaba su hermano presente, se echaría en sus brazos y le besaría hasta dejarle sin respiración. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente encantador? _

_Tôya, que se había percatado de la mirada de enamorada que le estaba dirigiendo su hermana al chino, chasqueó la lengua y le arrebató las braguitas a la castaña para mostrarlas como si fuera la prueba principal del crimen._

_-Yo sé lo que he visto-Insistió-Y sé lo que estaba haciendo._

_El bufido molesto de Shaoran trajo a Sakura de vuelta. Y es que estaba segura de que si no le ponía fin a eso, era cuestión de segundos que ambos chicos se insertasen en una nueva pelea verbal._

_-Entonces, si es cierto lo que dices...-Comenzó, perspicaz-¿Qué debería pensar yo ahora de ti? También tienes mi ropa interior en tus manos._

_-¡Pero yo soy tu hermano!_

_-Y él es mi...-La joven Kinomoto miró a Shaoran de reojo y se corrigió-...nuestro invitado, y sólo quería ayudarme recogiendo la ropa. De todas formas, para que esto no vuelva a pasar Shaoran, te agradecería que para la próxima recogiese yo mi ropa interior._

_-Claro-Terció el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia._

_-Entonces todo arreglado._

_Sakura sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa ante la indignación del joven Kinomoto quien, dando grandes zancadas, se dirigió hacia la salida lanzando a su paso las braguitas al interior de la cesta_

_-Puede que a mi hermana y a mi padre les engañes pero yo no me fío de ti ni un pelo-Le advirtió, girándose hacia Shaoran cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta-Te tendré vigilado._

_Y lanzándole una de sus miradas más intimidadoras, Tôya abandonó finalmente la habitación demasiado ofuscado para quedarse un minuto más. _

_-Me tendrá vigilado-Repitió Shaoran, sarcástico-Como si ya no lo hubiese hecho desde que puso un pie en esta casa. En fin...-Suspiró, para después mirarla con picardía- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza._

_-Que va a ser mucho más divertido besarte._

Cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, el regocijo y la vergüenza se fusionaban. Por una parte sentía una profunda satisfacción-además de la que le causaba la propia acción-cada vez que besaba a Sakura. Y esto ocurría cuando Tôya no les veía. Era como apuntarse un tanto aunque el joven Kinomoto no fuera consciente. Mientras que por otra parte no podía evitar sentir una profunda vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde. ¿En qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido _echarle una mano _a la castaña con la colada?Y es que, aunque sabía muy bien que era inocente de la acusación, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al contemplar el rostro de Sakura. Y es que en algo Tôya tenía razón: Era un pervertido.

Sí, lo era. Y la explicación más plausible eran los sueños subiditos de tono que tenía con su hermana. Unos sueños que le comprometían enormemente si tenía en cuenta que desde la vuela al señor Kinomoto a casa el hermano de la castaña y él eran compañeros de dormitorio. Exacto. Pese a que Fukijata se encontraba bastante bien, el joven Kinomoto había decidido alargar su estancia en la casa familiar. ¿La excusa que había puesto? Ninguna. Tôya había sido claro: "_Me quedo para vigilar al mocoso" _Así que podía dar gracias a Dios de que Tôya Kinomoto tuviera un sueño tan profundo, porque sino probablemente ya le habrían descubierto.

Y es que Sakura le estaba volviendo loco. Loco de verdad.

-¡Sakura!-Llamó Tôya desde el final del pasillo-Deja al mocoso que se duche y vamos a desayunar.

-Voy.

La joven Kinomoto le soltó el brazo y comenzó a andar hacia su hermano, pero cuando no había dado más que un paso, Shaoran la cogió nuevamente de la mano.

-¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo?

En fin, era un pervertido. Él ya había comenzado a asumirlo. Pero de todas formas, pervertido o no, no iba a perderse la tonalidad rojiza que tomaba al rostro de la castaña al oír alguno de sus comentarios.

-¡Shaoran!-Exclamó, bajando el tono de voz al percatarse de la mirada curiosa que les dirigía su hermano a unos metros de ellos-Idiota. Ya hablaremos cuando estemos solos.

-No, no creo que sea hablar precisamente lo que hagamos.

Él amplio la sonrisa de su rostro y ella solo pudo responder sonrojándose un poco más. Negando con la cabeza y vocalizando un "luego _sí _hablamos" le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y bajó las escaleras en compañía de su hermano.

**oOoOoOo**

Sacó del armario uno de sus vestidos más veraniegos y lo dejó extendido sobre la cama. Había quedado con Sakura y quería tenerlo todo preparado para que no se le hiciese tarde. Aunque estaba convencida que, conociendo a la joven Kinomoto, lo más probable es que tuviese que esperarla diez minutos al menos.

Sonrió ante la idea y miró hacia el tocador cuando el teléfono móvil vibró sobre la pulida madera. Acababa de llegarle un mensaje, y con cierto anhelo que no conseguía explicar, se apresuró a acercarse hasta allí para averiguar quien se lo había enviado.

_¿Seguro que prefieres quedar _

_con Sakura que conmigo? Vale,_

_no respondas, pero que sepas_

_que me has roto el corazón._

Podía imaginarse la expresión burlesca en el rostro de Khay nada más terminar de leer la última frase. Sin embargo,pese a que eso siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, ni si quiera logró curvarl los labios en un intento de una.

Desanimada y sintiéndose peor consigo misma por esperar algo que no podía ser, se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil. Durante unos instantes había cruzado los dedos para que ese mensaje fuera de Eriol. Pero era inútil seguir engañándose. Lo suyo ya había llegado a su fin, había quedado enterrado, y era lo mejor. Además, Eriol ya parecía haberlo superado. E incluso tenía a un par de candidatas para ocupar su sitio en su corazón.

Haciendo una mueca de desaprobación ante la idea, se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón e intentó recordar la conversación que había oído en los servicios el último día de clase. Claro que era algo que no le iba a costar demasiado, Después de todo no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Tiró de la cadena y se giró para abrir la puerta del compartimiento cuando las voces de unas chicas que acababan de entrar a los servicios la obligaron a detenerse. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas y que debía hacer algún ruido para alertarlas que estaba allí y que su conversación no era tan confidencial como ellas creían. Pero la mención de Eriol en la conversación hizo inclinarse la balanza de la curiosidad y lo correcto hacia la primera. _

_-¿Y te has dado cuenta como me sonreía?-Preguntó, soltando un pequeño grito de júbilo-¡No me lo puedo creer! Soy la chica más feliz del mundo. _

_-No me extraña-Corroboró su amiga, quien al parecer se estaba lavando las manos-Hiiragizawa es uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto. Y encima es el capitán del equipo de fútbol-Añadió, como si eso fuera la guinda del pastel-¿Qué más podría pedir una chica con dos dedos de frente?_

_Ambas chicas rieron y Tomoyo, oculta en el compartimiento, frunció el entrecejo con cierto escepticismo. ¿Por qué no habían mencionado lo inteligente, divertido, agradable, detallista y cariñoso que era? Probablemente porque ninguna de las dos lo conocía tan bien como ella. _

_-No sé, si siguen las cosas así creo que le voy a pedir de quedar algún día-Comentó la primera, a quien Tomoyo creyó reconocer como la alumna de primero que últimamente _acorralaba _a Eriol por los pasillos-Quizás estas vacaciones. Me encantaría salir un día con él._

_-¿Pero tan bien van las cosas?-Inquirió su amiga, sorprendida-No sé, veo que os lleváis bien, pero ten en cuenta que hasta hace muy poco estaba saliendo con Kinomoto._

_-Y mira como han acabado las cosas-La aludida chasqueó la lengua, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario-Además, ya me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre. Eriol. ¿A qué suena bien? _

_Más carcajadas se oyeron en los servicios del instituto y ésta vez Tomoyo tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no intervenir. Estaba furiosa, y un poco celosa también. Después de todo si era cierto que había percibido cierta camaradería entre la chica y el joven Hiiragizawa. ¿Y si no eran exageraciones de la muchacha? ¿Y si era verdad que Eriol estaba interesado en conocerla?_

"_¿Y qué si es así?" Se cuestionó Tomoyo, intentando aparentar indiferencia"Ya no hay nada entre vosotros. Nunca lo ha habido"_

_-¿Y cuándo piensas pedírselo?-Se interesó su compañera, entrando al compartimiento contiguo al de Tomoyo-Quiero decir, lo de la cita._

_-Supongo que después-Contestó entusiasmada- ¿Por que sabes qué?¡Me va a acompañar a casa!Bueno, en realidad hasta la mitad del camino. Es que...-De nuevo otra risita-... le he dicho que vivía cerca de su casa y que podíamos irnos juntos._

_-¡Pero si vives al otro lado!_

_-Lo sé, peor es que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él-Se excusó la chica, como si eso fuese explicación suficiente para su engaño-Lo peor de todo es que no sé si voy a poder contenerme para no besarle. Cada vez que miro su boca... ¡Ah! ¡Qué labios!_

_-Ya lo creo._

_-¿Y si finjo que me desmallo para que me haga...?_

_Pero la entusiasta chica no llegó a concluir su frase. Tomoyo, que no había podido permanecer ni un segundo más oculta en el compartimiento oyendo semejantes sandeces, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia los lavabos con fingida naturalidad. La estudiante, que había reconocido a la joven Daidôji,bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo. _

_-¿Para que te haga qué?-Insistió su amiga desde el compartimiento,sin saber que ya no estaban solas-¿El boca a boca? No es mala idea, pero ya de paso yo le pediría que me hiciera también otras cosas. Y no precisamente los deberes, ya me entiendes._

_Entre risas abrió la puerta tras tirar de la cadena y se dirigió hacia los lavabos al igual que había hecho la joven Daidôji. Pero al levantar la mirada y ver en el espejo los ojos amatista de la morena, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció para mostrar una mueca de compromiso. _

_Pero Tomoyo no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a secarse las manos y a abandonar el servicio como si nunca hubiese sido testigo de la conversación del posible futuro ligue de Eriol con su mejor amiga. _

No obstante, sí lo había sido. Y desde entonces no había podio pensar en otra cosa. En especial, porque al parecer Eriol si que estaba dispuesto a intentar conocerla.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de molestia y celos la dominó, pero no tardó en aplacarlo. La frase "es lo mejor" se repitió otra vez en su mente pese a que estaba segura que conforme intentaba convencerse de ello, su propia voz se convertía en un eco. Un eco cada vez más lejano. Y es que en el fondo, sabía que ella misma se estaba engañando.

**oOoOoOo**

Bajó las escaleras dando pequeños saltos que demostraban su alegría y frunció el ceño al encontrar al joven Li hablando por teléfono. El chico la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que quería hablar luego con ella.

Sakura asintió y entró al salón-cocina, lugar donde el señor Kinomoto reposaba tumbado en el cómodo sofá que había a unos dos metros de la televisión. Fujitaka, que en esos instantes estaba leyendo una revista, alzó la mirada y saludó a su hija, quien se apresuró a acercarse a él para acomodarle mejor los cojines tras la espalda.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Insistió, cuando la castaña se dispuso a añadirle un cojín más bajo la pierna adolorida y que en esos momentos reposaba sobre una montaña de cojines-Ya apenas me duele.

-Ya, seguro-Contestó Sakura, no muy convencida. Si algo tenían en común los tres Kinomoto es que cuanto más les dolía algo menos querían aparentarlo, y mucho menos decirlo-De todas formas, déjame que sea yo por una vez quien te mime. ¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Me da igual-Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque creo que Tôya me ha dicho que va a hacer él la comida.

-¿En serio?-Suspiró, desilusionada. Quería hacer algo por su padre, ya que todo lo que hacía nunca le parecía suficiente-Bueno, ¿Entonces quieres que haga algún postre especial? Puedo ir a comprar los ingredientes ahora mismo.

Fujitaka sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que lo único que quería su hija era disminuir esa sensación de impotencia que tenía al ver a su padre sin poder moverse apenas. Pero debía relajarse ya que desde que le habían dado el alta en el hospital no había hecho otra cosa que estar pendiente de él.

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamó entusiasmada, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-Voy a hacer un flan.

El señor Kinomoto extendió el brazo para detenerla, pero cuando de su boca comenzaron a salir las primeras palabras, la castaña ya había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Shaoran, quien acaba de entrar al salón.

-A hacer un flan-Contestó el aludido, resignado-Esta Sakura... Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de complacerme y no sabe que lo que me hace más feliz es verla a ella feliz. Verla sonreír.

-Ella es feliz haciéndole feliz a usted.

Fujitaka no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a observarle durante unos segundos, reflexionando sobre las palabras del chico, antes de ampliar su sonrisa.

-Shaoran, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro-Asintió, extrañado-Si está en mi mano, no dude que lo haré.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco-Le aseguró, mirando fugazmente hacia la cocina-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Porque si no es así, me gustaría que llevases a Sakura a dar un paseo-Explicó-Desde que me han dado el alta apenas ha salido de casa.

Shaoran asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Aunque el señor Kinomoto le había pedido que llevase a Sakura a alguna parte, lo cierto era que él ya había pensando en hacerlo. Fujitaka tenía razón. Desde que le habían dado el alta Sakura estaba tan pendiente de su padre que apenas había salido de casa. Tomoyo les visitaba continuamente, pero a parte de ella y el panadera, ninguno de los dos tenía más contacto con el mundo exterior. A él no es que le molestase precisamente, podía pasarse veinte días manteniendo sólo y únicamente el contacto con Sakura y no le molestaría. Pero cuando Tôya entraba en la reducida lista que era su vida social...Además, ese día quería pasarlo con ella. Después de todo no era un día cualquiera para la mayoría del mundo y quizás tan poco para él.

Cuando entró a la cocina encontró a Sakura subida a la encimera, al parecer buscando algún ingrediente en los armarios más altos. Ingrediente que por cierto no debió encontrar cuando su ceño se frunció al cerrar la pulida puerta de madera.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La pregunta debió sobresaltar a la chica, ya que la brusquedad con la que movió la cabeza para observarle le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que si Shaoran no la hubiese agarrado a tiempo posiblemente habría caído al suelo.

-¿Y tú eres la estrella de las animadoras?-Se mofó el joven, divertido.

La joven Kinomoto, que podía sentir los brazos del chico al rededor de su cintura, se liberó de la presión y le miró con cierto disgusto.

-Y tú eres excesivamente sigiloso-Le reprochó, encaminándose hacia el otro lado de la cocina-Me has asustado.

-Ya lo he visto.

Sakura le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla y él sonrió un poco más aliviado. Durante unos instantes había creído que se había enfadado con él por el comentario, pero al parecer sólo estaba molesta por la falta de ese imprescindible ingrediente para hacer el flan.

-Me voy un momento a por azúcar-Informó, quitándose el delantal que se había puesto nada más entrar a la cocina-¿Me acompañas?

Pero el chico, que estaba más pendiente de que no les sorprendiesen el señor Kinomoto y mucho menos su hijo, la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola nuevamente con sus brazos.

Sakura podía sentir el contacto de su espalda con el pecho duro de él y la calidez de su aliento rozándole el cuello cuando el chico se inclinó para besarlo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar unos instantes de ese momento dejándose llevar por el olor de la loción de afeitar y la colonia que Shaoran se había puesto después de ducharse. Era tan relajante y embriagador que se resignó a aceptar que no podía ni quería estar en otro sitio que no fuera entre sus brazos.

El joven Li siguió recorriendo la curva del cuello de la chica con sus labios. Tenía la piel tan suave y cálida que no había podido resistirse pese al riesgo que corrían. La atrajo un poco más hacia él y con una mano la obligó a girar lo suficientemente el rostro como para que a la hora de inclinarse pudiese besar sus labios sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sakura había cerrado los ojos y él se permitió hacer lo mismo durante unos segundos. Quería disfrutar de ese momento ya que con Tôya rondando por la casa, eran contados los momentos que tenían de intimidad.

-Vale, te acompaño a comprar-Accedió, separando unos instantes sus labios de los de ella-Pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que esta tarde vamos a salir aunque sea un rato. Tu padre está bien y no podemos desperdiciar todas las vacaciones quedándonos en casa.

-Ya, pero...

-Me lo ha pedido tu padre-Admitió, interrumpiéndola-Está perfectamente, de verdad.

La joven Kinomoto hizo una mueca antes de girarse para buscar su mirada. El chico aun la rodeaba por la cintura, así que ella hizo lo propio y colocó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-Se resignó, soltando un suspiro-Creo que le he estado atosigando un poco con tantos mimos-Shaoran asintió resignado y ella le pegó un pequeño golpe en el pecho fingiendo estar ofendida-De todas formas esta tarde no puedo quedar. Tomoyo me convenció ayer para acompañarla a comprar un obsequio para su madre. Ha hecho un buen negocio y Tomoyo quiere recompensarla.

-Vaya, así que tienes la tarde ocupada ¿eh?

Sakura asintió un poco extrañada por el deje de decepción que había percibido en sus palabras. No obstante el chico no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisa así que supuso que no habían sido más que imaginaciones suyas.

-Pero si quieres salimos mañana-Se apresuró a añadir la castaña. Lo cierto es que ella también tenía muchas ganas de estar un tiempo a solas con él-O el sábado. Podemos ir a cenar el sábado, si te apetece.

Shaoran cabeceó en señal de asentimiento y deshaciéndose de los brazos de la joven Kinomoto, se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿O es que hay algún motivo por el que quieras quedar hoy?-Inquirió Sakura, nuevamente con cierta sospecha a causa de su actitud reservada-Si quieres puedo llamar a Tomoyo y decirle que...

-No, no. No pasa nada-Contestó, haciéndole un gesto evasivo con la mano pese a que aun le daba la espalda-El sábado está bien. Por cierto...-añadió, girando ligeramente la cabeza para poder observarla con un único ojo-...hay un paquete de azúcar sin abrir detrás del arroz. Se lo escondí a tu hermano con la esperanza de que tuviese que dejarnos solos para ir a comprar-Confesó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Nos vemos.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó la cocina. Estaba raro pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que ver con eso que quería decirle? ¿O quizás con el hecho de que el teléfono no había dejado de sonar en toda la mañana y que todas las llamadas eran para él?

Preocupada pero intentando confiar en Shaoran, la joven Kinomoto abrió la despensa y sonrió. Efectivamente, el azúcar estaba detrás del arroz.

**OooOoOo**

-¿Y este?-Propuso Sakura, extendiéndole el brazo.

La joven Daidôji se inclinó sobre su muñeca y olió la fragancia antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza. Olía bien, pero no era del gusto de su madre.

-Demasiado floral-Explicó, colocándose de cuclillas para seguir probando los perfumes que había en las repisas inferiores-Oye Sakura, ¿Cómo te van las cosas con Li?

La aludida, que aun revisaba las estanterías superiores, bajó la mirada y sonrió pese a que la morena no la estaba observando.

-Muy bien-Admitió, para seguidamente soltar un suspiro-Claro que me irían mejor si mi hermano no se dedicase a estropearnos los pocos momentos asolas que tenemos.

-Ya veo-Sonrió Tomoyo, oliendo el perfume con el que acababa de impregnarse la muñeca-Este me gusta. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto-Sentenció tras olerlo, asintiendo con convicción-Le va ha encantar.

-Eso espero.

Entusiasmadas con la elección, se dirigieron hacia el mostrador y pagaron el perfume que una vez en su caja envolvieron. La dependienta les hizo una leve reverencia a la que ellas respondieron con otra y salieron de la tienda para mezclarse con la muchedumbre que esa tarde recorría las concurridas calles de Tomoeda.

-¿Sabes Tomoyo?-Divagó, retomando la conversación que habían iniciado en la tienda-Creo que me gusta Shaoran.

La declaración no pareció sorprender a la morena, quien siguió mirando al frente al igual que Sakura. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirar a la otra. La joven Kinomoto se sentía culpable pensando en lo poco que había tardado en olvidar a Eriol y lo mal que lo habían pasado sus amigos por su causa. Era como si lo que creía sentir por el joven Hiiragizawa no fuera en realidad tan fuerte como pensaba. Tenía la sensación que lo que sentía por Shaoran se parecía más al amor que lo que había sentido por Eriol alguna vez. Y eso la corroía por dentro. Sus amigos se querían de verdad y ella era la única que les había impedido estar juntos. Ella era el único obstáculo. Un obstáculo sin sentido.

La joven Daidôji siguió caminando intentando contener las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar. No, no le había sorprendido en absoluto la declaración de Sakura ya que ella ya sospechaba desde hacía semanas lo que sentía la joven Kinomoto por el chino. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como una traidora ante el vuelco de alegría que había dado su corazón al oír esas palabras de los labios de su amiga. Era como si esa pequeña esperanza que durante tanto tiempo había intentado mantener oculta, se hubiese hecho realidad. La posibilidad de estar con Eriol. Una posibilidad que incluso ahora era más remota que el primer día.

-Lo siento-Musitó la castaña, sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos-No debería haberte dicho nada. No después de lo que has pasado por mi culpa.

-No, en absoluto-Se apresuró a contestar la chica, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa-Soy tu amiga y me alegra que me cuentes estas cosas. Pero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada-Le recordó-Además, ya sabía lo de Li.

Sakura sonrió. Esta vez era ella a la que el comentario no la había pillado por sorpresa. Tomoyo era muy intuitiva y probablemente hubiese adivinado sus propios sentimientos antes que ella misma.

-Pensarás que soy una tonta, que no sé lo que quiero.

-No. Jamás he pensado eso de ti-Negó, apretando los labios con desaprobación-Sí que sabes lo que quieres, porque quieres a Li.

-Aun no estoy segura-Farfulló. Pero finalmente suspiró, resignada-Creo que si.

La joven Daidôji soltó una risita divertida mientras se dirigía a uno de los bancos de piedra que había en la calle principal.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura-Murmuró, sentándose en el banco. Había sinceridad en sus ojos-Realmente me alegro.

-Gracias-Contestó, sentándose a su lado. Tras unos instantes de silencio miró a su amiga, dudosa-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Tomoyo la miró sin entender, pero finalmente asintió-¿Por qué no me dijiste que creías que me gustaba Shaoran?

Ella miró hacia el cielo y sonrió tristemente. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Esa era una buena pregunta. Una pregunta con demasiadas posibles respuestas. Quizás por eso intento elegir aquella que se ceñía más a la realidad.

-Supongo que por miedo a ver algo que en realidad no existía-Contestó, en un susurro apenas audible- Temía seguir estando inconscientemente agarrada a esa esperanza que apareció con la llegada de Li. Pero ahora sé que no son imaginaciones mía-Sonrió, mirándola-Ahora ya lo sé. Lo he sabido antes de que me dijeses nada porque en todo este tiempo no ha habido nadie que te haya hecho sonreír como él. Ni Yukito, ni Ichiya ni... ni si quiera Eriol.

En el rostro de Sakura se formó una expresión de sorpresa tras la observación. No se había percatado de ese detalle, pero ahora que se lo decía no podía más que admitir que estaba en lo cierto. Shaoran era especial y lo que sentía por él más todavía. Y es que acababa de confirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde hacía días: lo que sentía por Shaoran no lo había sentido por nadie. Ni si quiera por alguno de los tres chicos que en cierta forma le habían roto el corazón. Lo que sentía por Shaoran, sí, era distinto. Más fuerte, más... intenso.

-Además, no podía perderme tu cara al darte cuenta de lo que sentías por aquél al que habías jurado odiar-Añadió, divertida-Realmente estás adorable con esa expresión.

Sakura se llevó las manos a las mejillas enrojecidas y negó con la cabeza para finalmente cubrirse todo el rostro con las manos, avergonzada. Pero cuando le permitió a su amiga volver a ver sus grandes ojos verdes, estos se habían ensombrecido. No era justo que ella estuviese tan feliz cuando su amiga lo estaba pasando tan mal. Y mucho menos cuando parte de la culpa de que se sintiese así era suya por mucho que la morena dijese lo contrario.

Tomoyo debió adivinar lo que estaba pensando la castaña porque tras soltar un suspiro de resignación negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, Sakura-Pidió, confirmando en la expresión de la aludida que sus sospechas eran acertadas-No voy a intentarlo con Eriol. Es imposible.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-Cuestionó, exaltada-Eriol te gusta y él a ti te quiere. Sé que quizás pienses que es un poco tarde, pero he visto como te mira. Tomoyo...-Suspiró-Eriol no mira a nadie como te mira a ti.

La joven Daidôji apretó los labios intentando contenerse. No quería recordar a la superficial chica del cuarto de baño por la que al parecer Eriol tenía cierto interés.

-¿Le quieres?-Preguntó repentinamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos-¿Aun le quieres?

Pero Tomoyo no contestó. Tras unos instantes de un sepulcral silencio entre ellas, que sólo era roto por el ruido del tráfico y las conversaciones de los transeúntes,la morena se levantó sin apenas mirarla, colocándose el bolso en su hombro derecho.

-¿Vamos?

No, prefería no contestar. La respuesta era muy dolorosa y era innecesario pensar en ella cuando nada ni nadie iban a cambiar las cosas. Sakura lo sabía y asintió.

**oOoOoOo**

Bufó molesto y siguió esquivando a la gente que venía de cara sin preocuparse por si el joven Serizawa le seguía. Cuando el chico se había presentado en casa de los Kinomoto para proponerle dar una vuelta, ya de por si le había parecido una mala idea. Pero ahora que se encontraba en plena salida, sólo podía lamentarse por no haber seguido su instinto y haberle cerrador la puerta en las narices.

Salir con Khay Serizawa era pararse cada pocos metros para pedirle el número a una chica. Era oír de fondo risitas cuando pasaban frente a un grupo de chicas que se los comían con los ojos. Era recibir miradas burlonas por parte de hombres de la edad de sus padres y miradas reprobatorias de aquellas señoras que podían ser sus abuelas. Era, en definitiva, llamar la atención en estado puro. Algo de lo que él llevaba huyendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Con esto no quería decir que si no iba con Khay no fuese a recibir esas miradas inquisitivas por parte de numerosas chicas o que no tuviese que oír de fondo el sonido de risitas cuando pasaba frente a algún grupo de amigas, sino que resultaba mucho más difícil ignorar esos detalles cuando a tu acompañante parecía encantarle la expectación que causaba su propio físico y el del joven Li.

-Anda que me esperas ¿Eh?-Le reprochó el rubio, cuando consiguió alcanzarle-Encima que te estaba consiguiendo el número de esa despampanante morena...

-Yo no necesito el número de ninguna despampanante morena-Contestó con cierta brusquedad-En realidad no necesito el número de ninguna.

-Eso supongo-Bromeó, pasandole un brazo por los hombros-Es la parte positiva de vivir con tu novia en la misma casa ¿no?-Rió, mirándole con picardía-Una de las tantas.

El joven Li puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo del brazo del chico sin miramientos. Cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía más y más de haber accedido.

-Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo-Objetó, haciendo una mueca-Se supone que te gusta Diadôji ¿no?

-Sí, pero que estés a dieta no significa que no puedas mirar.

-Tú haces algo más que mirar.

-De momento sólo pedirle el número-Contestó Khay, alzando las manos de forma conciliadora -Lo juro.

El joven Li sonrió y Khay pareció animarse ante el gesto. Y es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Serizawa le caía bastante bien. Era despreocupado e inmaduro. Igual que él hasta hacia dos años.

-Además, siempre viene bien tener recursos por si Tomoyo falla-Añadió, bajando la mirada. Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa-Y los dos sabemos que las posibilidades de que falle son bastante altas.

Shaoran no contestó. No se creía con el suficiente derecho para opinar, y mucho menos para darle o quitarle esperanzas a nadie. La vida era impredecible. Él lo sabía muy bien. Así que aun había una esperanza para el joven Serizawa. Pero sospechaba que esa esperanza era bastante remota.

-A ella le gusta Eriol-Sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros-Es hora de aceptarlo.

Khay hizo una mueca de desagrado y sonrió a una chica que pasaba por su lado. Era la mejor forma de aparentar que no le afectaba tanto esa realidad como en realidad lo hacía. Ser inmaduro, presuntuoso y mujeriego parecía la cuartada perfecta y la más fácil de sobrellevar. Pero Shaoran sabía que era eso, una cuartada. Con él no era necesario fingir. Y así se lo hizo saber al chico.

-¡Es que no sé que le ven todas!-Exclamó, dolido-¡Hay tíos mucho mejores que él! Pero aun así a ellas les encanta.

-Será por las gafas-Opinó el chino, intentando suavizar un poco las cosas.

-¿Tú crees?-Cuestionó Khay, frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba pensando en la veracidad de esa posibilidad-Porque si es así estoy dispuesto a ponerme la montura sin cristales.

Los dos rieron y ambos se sintieron más relajados tras aquello. Si es que en el fondo tenían tanto en común...

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Le entendía mejor de lo que creía y de lo que le estaba dispuesto a confesar. Aunque su relación con Sakura estaba cambiando, él aun tenía presente el echo de que a la joven Kinomoto le gustaba Hiiragizawa. Sí, correspondía a sus besos, a sus abrazos, e incluso ella misma se los daba, pero eso no quería decir que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado. Por dolorosa que fuera la realidad, así era. Desconocía los motivos por los que Sakura había entrado en ese juego-aunque los sospechaba-pero estaba convencido que no había sido por él.

Khay había dicho antes, medio en broma medio en serio, que una de las ventajas de vivir con tu pareja era precisamente el que no necesitabas llamarla para hablar con ella. En ese momento no había querido corregirle para decirle que Sakura no era su novia. Claro que aunque hubiese querido hacerlo tampoco hubiese sabido como. Y es que no estaba seguro de lo que eran en realidad. De si eran algo. No sabía definir su relación, y en esos instantes prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. Quería a Sakura, y de momento se conformaba con tenerla a su lado aunque fuera a medias. Mientras ella quisiera, él no pensaba oponerse.

-No, Li. Hiiragizawa es un buen tío-Admitió, resignado-Y eso precisamente es lo que me da más rabia. No puedo odiar a gusto a una persona cuando es prácticamente perfecto.

-No es perfecto-Contrapuso, con mayor brusquedad de la pretendía-Ni tampoco tan bueno, porque sino no habría jugado así con los sentimientos de Sakura.

El joven Li se había sentado en un banco y Khay le siguió negando con la cabeza. Ya no había la menor expresión de burla en su rostro.

-Aun no has perdonado ni a Eriol ni a Tomoyo ¿Verdad?

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarles-Contestó, huraño- Eso le corresponde a Sakura y si ella lo ha hecho yo...

-Tú no estás dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad ¿Cierto?

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza sin determinar claramente cual era su respuesta. Pero es que esa era otra de las cosas que no sabía. Por una parte si quería darles una segunda oportunidad. Sabía que se la merecían y lo importante que era que creyesen en ti cuando pensabas que lo habías perdido todo. Pero por otra, no podía dejar de tenerles cierto resentimiento. Sabía lo mal que se lo habían hecho pasar a Sakura y eso le resultaba difícil de perdonar. Pero sabía que si aun no les había perdonado del todo-tal y como parecía haber hecho Sakura-era simplemente porque le resultaba más fácil centrar su resentimiento en ellos que en él mismo.

-Tienes razón-Admitió, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos-Creo que estaba intentando hacerles responsables de algo en lo que no tienen nada que ver. Bueno, ya veré que hago de ahora en adelante.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Inquirió Khay con curiosidad.

Pero la presencia de dos chicas frente a ellos fue suficiente para que el joven Serizawa se olvidase de su propia pregunta. Shaoran, que sólo por eso se había sentido aliviado por la interrupción, se hizo a un lado unos instantes para comprobar como detrás de las chicas pero a unos pocos metros de ellas, se encontraba el resto del grupo de amigas en un corrillo que no dejaba de observarle. Frunciendo el ceño cuando una de las chicas le saludó con la mano, volvió a su anterior postura y fingió prestar atención al azulado cielo de ese día.

-Decidme, chicas, ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó Khay, acercando su rostro al de una de ellas.

-Bueno yo... esto... nosotras nos preguntábamos si... bueno...

El joven Li hizo una mueca de disconformidad a la par que el joven Serizawa intentaba contener una risita de profunda satisfacción. Le gustaba ver lo nerviosas que podía poner a las chicas. Y ésta en particular era toda una delicia.

-...si estabais esperando a alguien-Concluyó al fin, aliviada de haberlo dicho-Porque si no es así, nos gustaría que os vinieseis con nosotras.

-¡Oh claro!-Exclamó Khay, entusiasmado. El chico se reincorporó-¡Sería un placer!

-En absoluto-Intervino Shaoran, resignado, ejerciendo presión sobre el hombro del chico para obligarle a sentarse-Lo siento. Tenemos novia.

Ante esa afirmación tan rotunda, a las chicas no les quedó más remedio que volver por donde habían venido, mascullando por lo bajo, ante la indignada mirada de Khay y la resignada expresión de Shaoran. De verdad que ese chico era un caso a parte.

-¡¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?!-Cuestionó, mirando al grupo de chicas y a él con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos-¡Las teníamos en el bote!

-A ti se te olvida con mucha facilidad lo que hemos hablado antes ¿Verdad?

El joven Li negó con la cabeza ante la mueca despreocupada de su acompañante y se reincorporó, metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Anda, vamos a tomar algo-Propuso el castaño, consiguiendo en un instante volver a animar a Khay-Esta vez invito yo.

-¿Y eso?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo-No estarás intentando comprar mi perdón ¿No?

-¿Es que tienes que perdonarme por algo?-Preguntó Shaoran, divertido. Pero esa expresión no tardó en desaparecer para dar paso a una un poco más sombría y pensativa-No. Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

**OooOoOo**

La casa de la chica era mucho más pequeña de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. De habitaciones estrechas y techos altos, intentó abstenerse a hacer algún comentario demasiado sincero sobre la decoración de la vivienda. Al igual que intentó no hacer ningún comentario sobre la vestimenta que esa tarde llevaba la joven. Era cierto que era un día soleado y caluroso, pero él estaba convencido que esos pantalones tan sumamente cortos y esa camiseta excesivamente escotada no se los había puesto expresamente para sobrellevar el calor.

Después de rechazar con educación la diversidad de bebidas que la chica le ofrecía, recorrieron el estrecho pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas. El nombre de la joven-Yuka-estaba escrito en una pequeña cartulina pegada a la pulida madera de la puerta.

Yuka le sonrió ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta para mostrarle su habitación. Era de las mismas proporciones que el resto de la casa y en ella había dos camas, tal y como le había comentado la joven el día que le había pedido de camino a casa que fuese un día a la suya para arreglarle el ordenador. Eriol, que le había comentado minutos antes que se le daba bastante bien la informática y todo lo referido a las nuevas tecnologías, tuvo que aceptar pese a que sospechaba que eso no era más que una "emboscada". Y es que desde hacía días estaba convencido que Yuka había malinterpretado su amabilidad. A él no le importaba ser su amigo, pero por las miradas indiscretas que ella le dirigía, no estaba muy convencido de que Yuka estuviese dispuesta a conformarse con eso. Quizás por eso había aceptado ir esa tarde a su casa. Así al menos podría aclarar el malentendido antes de que se complicasen un poco más las cosas.

-Y este es el ordenador-Indicó, acercándose al aparato más moderno que había visto en toda la casa. Ahora si que dudaba realmente de la veracidad en las palabras de la chica-De todas formas no hay porque darse tanta prisa. Si quieres podemos descansar un rato, sentarnos, hablar o...-Yuka se inclinó un poco sobre él fingiendo que cogía algo de la mesita que había tras el chico. Supuso que así tendría un buen plano de su escote-... hacer otra cosa.

El joven Hiiragizawa permaneció impasivo. No le había impresionado en absoluto su discurso ni tampoco su escote. Tenía ganas de terminar con eso cuanto antes. Al parecer había juzgado mal a la chica.

-En realidad tengo un poco de prisa-Se excusó, rodeando a la chica y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la torre del ordenador-Así que es mejor que vayamos al grano. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba al ordenador?

Yuka, que no había contado con la posibilidad de que su plan fallase tan estrepitosamente, tartamudeó unos cuantos monosílabos sin sentido hasta que finalmente logró decir que el ordenador no arrancaba.

Eriol asintió y sacó un poco la torre para comprobar si todos los cables estaban en su sitio. Estuvo un par de minutos cercionándose de que no hubiese ninguno suelto, pero al parecer todo estaba en orden. Presionó el botón azulado de inicio y tal y como le había dicho Yuka, no ocurrió nada. El ordenador no se había encendido y Eriol comenzó a sentir curiosidad. Quizás esa cita no había sido una "emboscada"después de todo.

Pero la mirada nerviosa y el juego de manos de Yuka le hizo volver nuevamente a sus sospechas. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para que fuese verdad.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y negándose a que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, siguió el cable principal con la mirada que conectaba el ordenar con el enchufe de la pared y sonrió al comprobar como éste estaba desenchufado. Se inclinó un poco más y lo enchufó antes de presionar nuevamente el botón azulado de inicio. El ordenador arrancó y él volvió a sonreír.

-Era el enchufe-Explicó, reincorporándose. Había decidido no decirle a la chica nada de sus sospechas. Era inútil ridiculizarla de esa forma-Estaba desenchufado.

-¡Oh!

Yuka se sonrojó y él volvió a sonreír. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos quiso ponerlo en palabras.

-Debe de haber sido mi hermano pequeño-Se excusó, procurando no mirarle a los ojos-Siempre me está molestando.

Eriol asintió y se fue reincorporando ante la mirada indecisa de la joven. Definitivamente nada había salido como había planeado y eso le molestaba. Quizás hubiese salido todo mejor si le hubiese invitado directamente a salir. Pero pese a lo que le había dicho a su amiga en los servicios, cuando tuvo al joven Hiiragizawa frente a ella no fue capaz de articular palabra. Así que finalmente decidió elaborar una estratagema que le diese algo de ventaja.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya-Dijo Eriol, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación-No creo que a tus padres les haga gracia encontrarme aquí cuando vuelvas.

Eriol abandonó la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo que le llevaría hasta la salida de la vivienda. Pero cuando no había dado más que un par de pasos, Yuka le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-No te vayas-Pidió, abrazándole por la espalda-Mis padres no van a volver hasta tarde. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

-Yuka...

-Me gustas-Declaró, abrazándole con más fuerza-Me gustas mucho y yo sé que también te puedo llegar a gustar a ti.

Soltando un suspiro y lamentándose por haber permitido que eso llegase hasta ese punto, se deshizo lentamente de ella y se giró hasta que sus ojos entraron en contacto.

-Yuka, creo que me has malinterpretado-Se sinceró-Me caes bien, pero no me gustas. No eres la chica que estoy buscando.

-¿Es por la ropa?-Inquirió, mirando su vestimenta-Es lo que me han aconsejado mis amigas que me pusiese. Te aseguro que yo no soy...

-Me gusta otra chica-Aclaró. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido-Lo siento.

El joven Hiiragizawa se giró y de nuevo reanudó la marcha hacia la salida. Pero esta vez Yuka no necesitó agarrarle de ningún sitio para hacerlo detenerse. Sólo tuvo que mencionar a Tomoyo para conseguirlo.

-Así que no me he equivocado ¿Eh?-Sonrió la chica, llevándose una mano a las caderas-Pues bien, si quieres saber como lo sé será mejor que me invites a tomar algo al Centro.

-...-

-Vamos, no pierdes nada-Insistió, con la otra mano en el pecho-Y te prometo que después de esta cita no volveré a molestarte.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Tan animada como siempre pese a que estaba un poco cansada por la caminata, dejó los zapatos en la entrada y tras ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa, se dirigió hacia el salón. Su padre, aun recostado en el mismo sofá en el cual le había visto antes de marcharse, la saludó y se interesó por como lo había pasado esa tarde con Tomoyo. Al parecer estaba realmente contento de que se hubiese animado a salir a dar un paseo. Y ella también se alegraba.

-¿Y Shaoran?-Preguntó, buscándole con la mirada por todas las habitaciones que desde allí estaban a su vista-¿Está en su habitación?

-Todavía no ha regresado-Contestó Fujitaka, prestando nuevamente atención a la película que estaba viendo-Ha venido un amigo a buscarle y se ha ido con él.

-¿Un amigo?-Repitió, extrañada. Debido a su carácter reservado, Shaoran no solía salir con nadie que no fuera ella-¿Y Tôya?

-Ha salido con Arami, creo.

La joven Kinomoto asintió y, tras darle un beso a su padre en la frente, abandonó el comedor y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. ¿Con quien habría quedado Shaoran?

"_No será una chica ¿verdad?"_La simple idea la aterró, pero no tardó en hacerla sonreír_"No, eso es imposible. Papá ha dicho que era un amigo"_

Un amigo. Un chico. Suspiró. Se estaba preocupando por tonterías. Pero, ¿Por qué se le aceleraba el corazón? ¿Y por qué se ponía tan triste ante la idea?

Entró a su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama, pensativa. Sí, su padre había dicho que era un chico, pero... Suspiró nuevamente. En realidad no tenía ni si quiera derecho a pensar en esas cosas. Shaoran podía salir con quien quisiera. Además, ellos no eran novios ¿Cierto? ¿O si?

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Compañeros de convivencia que se iban besando por las esquinas? Quizás esa era la definición más adecuada para lo que eran en esos momentos, pero no la definición que a ella le complacía. ¿Novios? Sí, esa le hubiese gustado. Pero no lo sabía. No sabía que eran y si Shaoran tenía las mismas ganas que ella de poder definirse como pareja. Ella le quería, pero ¿Y él a ella?

Se dio la vuelta y pasó a mirar el techo mientras sus pensamientos iban y venían con libertad. No fue hasta que oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y unos pasos subir las escaleras que saltó de su cama y corrió para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido cuando la joven Kinomoto salió del dormitorio con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Pero no tardó en sonreír cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias-Contestó, divertido-¿Me esperabas?

Sakura se encogió de hombros intentando disimular el alivio que sentía al tenerlo de vuelta. Intentando ser discreta-algo que al parecer no consiguió, por la mirada que Shaoran le dirigía-escudriñó con la mirada el rostro y el cuello del chico para confirmar que no había rastro alguno de carmín. Finalmente sonrió con verdadero alivio.

-¿Y bien?-Se intereso Shaoran, soltando una risita-¿He pasado el examen?

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario y el joven Li volvió a reír. Al parecer no sólo se había percatado de su escudriño sino que además sabía a que se debía.

Mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que no subía nadie por las escaleras, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la habitación de la castaña, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-He salido con Khay-Explicó, cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola haca él-Ha venido esta tarde y nos hemos ido a dar una vuelta.

-Siento no haber podido salir hoy contigo-Musitó, recordando de súbito la expresión en el rostro del chico cuando se había visto obligada a rechazar su propuesta-Pero te prometo que el sábado de recompensaré. Así que no quedes con nadie ese día ¿Eh?

-Descuida-Asintió, inclinándose para rozar su nariz con la de ella-¿Pero por qué esperar hasta el sábado si puedes compensarme ahora?

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse pero asintió lentamente y correspondió al beso con entusiasmo cuando sus labios se encontraron después de varias horas sin hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos pensaba reconocerlo, pero habían echado de menos ese contacto. Un contacto que conforme pasaban los días se hacía más necesario.

La joven Kinomoto, que tenía las manos sobre el pecho del chico, se agarró de la camisa mientras Shaoran la guiaba hasta la cama. De espaldas, sólo dejó de retroceder cuando no pudo seguir haciéndolo.

Dejándose llevar por la sensación que les proporcionaba el saber que Tôya no les interrumpiría en esa ocasión, Sakura se recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle y él sobre ella.

-Por un momento he pensado que habías quedado con una chica-Confesó, separándose durante unos instantes de él. Shaoran se rió-No se porque te ríes. Podría pasar.

-¿Teniéndote a ti en casa?-Cuestionó el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo-No lo creo.

El castaño, que había tenido especial cuidado a la hora de situarse sobre ella para no hacerle daño, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Sakura para así poder besarlo con auténtica dedicación.

-¿Eso ha sido un halago?-Inquirió la joven, sin poder reprimir un gemido cuando sintió como los labios del chico descendían peligrosamente por su cuello-¿Me estás piropeando,Li?

-Sólo estoy intentando ligar contigo-Bromeó, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los centellantes ojos verdes de ella-A veces hablas demasiado, ¿Lo sabías?

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto y él volvió a reír. Le gustaba sentirse como se sentía. Esa sensación de despreocupación que sólo tenía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura. Sakura... realmente le gustaba. Le gustaba su forma de ser, su mirada, su sonrisa y sus labios. Le encantaban sus labios cuando estaban rojos y húmedos como ahora.

-Anda, calla y bésame-Le pidió, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos y finalmente sus labios se encontraron. Sakura entrevió la boca mientras sus lenguas jugaban en la cavidad del uno o del otro. Resultaba sofocante y abrasador-especialmente por que ninguno de los dos había dejado de acariciar al otro en ningún momento-pero ambos tenían claro que no cambiarían ese momento por ningún otro. Les gustaba la vida que tenía en ese momento. Una vida casi perfecta.

Diez minutos después, y maldiciéndose por haber llegado más tarde de lo esperado, el joven Kinomoto subió de tres en tres las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana sin llamar. Sakura, que estaba en el suelo con el enorme libro de japonés abierto por la página cincuenta y cuatro, alzó la mirada con fingido desconcierto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Dónde está el mocoso?-Preguntó, escudriñando la habitación con la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Li?-Cuestionó, encogiéndose de hombros-Supongo que en vuestra habitación. ¿Por qué?

Tôya negó con la cabeza y frunciendo el entrecejo, cerró nuevamente la puerta, como si hubiese alguna pieza que no encajaba en el puzzle. Sakura oyó como su hermano entraba al dormitorio que compartía con el joven Li y le decía algo al castaño-aunque pareció más bien un gruñido-antes de cerrar también esa puerta y bajar a saludar a su padre.

Cuando los pasos del joven Kinomoto se perdieron en el salón, ambos se dirigieron a las puertas de sus dormitorios y las abrieron, encontrándose la sonrisa del otro al otro lado del pasillo.

-Por poco-Comentó Sakura, bastante aliviada.

-Sí, por poco-Coincidió Shaoran, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello-Habrá que agradecerle a tu vecina que nos haya pitado para avisarnos.

-Habrá que hacerlo-Sonrió.

Y es que ese casi que impedía que su vida actual fuera perfecta, lo constituía principalmente la presencia de Tôya Kinomoto en la misma. Eso, y el hecho de no saber que eran ellos en realidad. ¿Amigos? ¿Novios?Bueno, fuesen lo que fuesen lo único que tenían claro era que se gustaban. El único problema, ahora, era el hacérselo saber al otro. El único problema al menos por el momento.

**Continuará....**

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo os va la vida? Espero que muy bien o al menos casi también como a cierta parejita de esta historia jejeje. Pero decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? A mí me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado pese a que en realidad era mucho más largo. Me ha tocado cortarlo porque sino, además de que acabaría siendo exageradamente extenso, también iba a tardar más en publicar y la espera ya ha sido bastante larga. De todas formas confío en que aunque lo mejor venía después, este capítulo os haya gustado. **

**Como veis, Sakura y Shaoran han avanzado bastante en su "relación"pese a que no saben muy bien que hay en realidad entre ellos. Está claro que a los dos les da un poco de miedo confesar lo que sienten por la reacción del otro. Después de todo recordar que Shaoran aun cree que a Sakura le gusta Eriol jeje. Pero lo harán, no os preocupéis jeje. **

**Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo, nuevamente su relación no ha tenido demasiado protagonismo dadas las circunstancias, pero tener un poquito de paciencia uno o dos caps más y ya veréis como otro gallo cantará jeje. Sobre esta nueva chica, Yuka, no va a tener un papel demasiado importante en el fic, más que nada era que me apetecía que Tomoyo se pusiese un poco celosa ya que ella tiene a Khay y los celos, de momento, sólo los ha sentido Eriol. Pero, insisto, de momento muahaha.**

**En fin, dandos las gracias por vuestra paciencia, me despido esperando que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores (y más ya que nos podemos a pedir jeje) y sigáis leyendo el fic. Un beso a todos y gracias por apoyarme!!!**

**RECORDATORIO: Las contestaciones a los reviews en mi profile. Muchas gracias por comentar!**


	15. Pide un Deseo

**15. Pide un Deseo.**

Cerró el brillo de tonalidad rosada que ahora relucía en sus labios y sonrió a su propio reflejo en el espejo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Después de tantos días preparando esa sorpresa, no podía creerse que por fin hubiese llegado el día. Estaba todo preparado y cada uno en sus posiciones. Esa noche sería perfecta y estaba deseando ver la cara del joven Li en cuanto descubriese a donde pensaba llevarlo.

Rotó sobre si misma y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con entusiasmo. No sólo estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Shaoran al descubrir el motivo por el que había estado tan extraña en los últimos días, sino también ver la expresión de su rostro cuando la viese aparecer así de arreglada.

Se había puesto unos pantalones blancos cortitos y una camiseta a cuadros rojos y azules, larga y de tirantes que se ajustaba el pecho y caía hasta más abajo de la cintura de forma bombacha. Además se había puesto unas sandalias anudadas a la pantorrilla de color blanco y con un poco de tacón que la hacían más alta y estilizada. Arami, aficionada al maquillaje, la había pintado y arreglado el cabello. Esa noche lo llevaba recogido de delante y suelto por detrás. En definitiva, incluso ella misma debía reconocer que estaba radiante.

Lo cierto es que era una fortuna que Arami se hubiese encargado de mantener a Tôya lejos de esa casa, ya que si la viese así probablemente no la dejaría salir.

Pero con el joven Kinomoto lejos, la velada prometía ser perfecta, pese a que cada vez que recordaba el motivo por el que había tenido que elaborar ese plan, no podía evitar enfadarse. ¿Cómo había sido capaz Shaoran de no decirle que había sido su cumpleaños?Y es que si no hubiese sido por la llamada al día siguiente de su salida y, por lo tanto, al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Li, no se habría enterado.

_Le sacó la lengua fingiendo estar ofendida por el comentario, y bajó las escaleras dejando atrás las estruendosas carcajadas del chino, quien cada día encontraba más divertido meterse con ella. Aclarándose la garganta ya que hacía escasamente quince minutos que se había levantado-ese día había dormido más que de costumbre-descolgó el teléfono y saludo. Después de todo, gracias a la pequeña pantalla digital, ya sabía quien era._

-No me digas que te he despertado-Respondió Tomoyo, apurada-Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Si quieres te llamo después.

-_No, si ya estaba levantada-Se apresuró a aclarar la castaña, sonriendo a Shaoran, quien estaba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ella-¿Qué pasa?_

-Nada, que acaba de llamarme Khay y me ha dicho que ayer estuvo con Li mientras íbamos de compras-Explicó. Sakura asintió para sí-Sólo quería felicitar a Li. No sabía nada, sino le hubiese felicitado ayer. Anda que podías habérmelo dicho ¿eh?-Le reprochó la morena, aunque más bien parecía divertida-Así no hay forma de que le vuelva a resultar simpática.

_Sakura, que había seguido al chino con la mirada hasta que le había perdido de vista tras la puerta de la cocina, volvió a prestar atención a la conversación e intentó situarse. No se estaba enterando de nada._

_-¿Haberte dicho qué?-Cuestionó, desconcertada-¿A qué te refieres?_

-A su cumpleaños-Contestó Tomoyo con simpleza. Pero no tardó en cambiar su tono a uno de sospecha-A no ser que Khay me haya tomado el pelo. Pero parecía convencido. ¿No lo sabías Sakura?

La falta de respuesta por parte de la castaña fue suficiente para darle a entender que esa era la primera noticia que recibía al respecto. Las ganas que sintió en esos momentos de tirarle de las orejas-y no precisamente para enumerar los años-fueron tan grandes que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despedirse de Tomoyo, tras hacerla prometer que no comentaría nada por el momento.

No sabía porque el chino le había ocultado algo tan importante. Claro que, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado en esos casi cuatro meses que llevaban viviendo en la misma casa. Suspiró. En cierta forma también era culpa suya. Además, ese día él había insistido en invitarla a tomar algo. Quizás quería pasarlo con ella. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho directamente?

Llevaba dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta desde ese día y al final creía haber llegado a la respuesta: Por su salida con Tomoyo. Lo más probable es que no quisiese interferir en sus planes y por eso había guardado silencio. Sí, estaba estaba convencida de que debía tratarse de eso. Después de todo y aunque no pensaba admitirlo delante del castaño, Shaoran Li podía ser de lo más considerado.

"_E idiota"_Añadió para sí, aunque sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta de sus labios _"Con lo que me hubiese gustado a mí pasar ese día con él..."_

Y era por eso que aprovechando la salida que ya habían acordado, pensaba recompensarle tal y como le había dicho días atrás. Quizás se hubiese pasado el día, pero se iba a encargar de que Shaoran tuviese uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida, aunque para ello se hubiese tenido que morder la lengua durante todo ese tiempo con la intención de no levantar sospecha. Él creía que ella no sabía nada de su cumpleaños, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a dejárselo creer.

Cogió el enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, la pequeña bolsa de colores y su bolso y bajó las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Su padre, como de costumbre desde que había vuelto del hospital, se encontraba recostado en el sofá, leyendo una revista de arqueología. La elogió nada más verla, pero Sakura no correspondió a su sonrisa. Su padre llevaba sintiendo molestias en la pierna intervenida desde el día anterior, y eso la tenía preocupada. Tanto, que incluso se había planteado cancelar su "cita" con Li. No obstante Tomoyo había logrado convencerla asegurándole que ella se quedaría con su padre en su ausencia.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?-Preguntó, sentándose en el sillón que había a su lado-¿De verdad que no quieres que me quede?

-Completamente-Contestó Fujitaka, extendiendo el brazo para cogerla de la mano-Además, estaré bien acompañado con Tomoyo.

-¿Seguro?-Insistió.

-Seguro-Asintió, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su hija-Pásalo bien con Shaoran.

La sonrisa que su padre le dirigía se amplió al mencionar al chico, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse. ¿A caso su padre sospechaba la cercana relación que mantenía con el hijo de su amiga?Probablemente. Aunque con lo discreto que era, no diría nada.

Agradecida de que el timbre de la casa hubiese sonado en ese instante, la joven Kinomoto se reincorporó con facilidad y se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta. Tomoyo la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo al oído. Y es que, además del cumpleaños sorpresa que había organizado a escondida, había algo que había decidido preguntarle. Algo que sólo conseguía que estuviese más nerviosa.

-¿Estás preparada?-Preguntó la morena, obligándola a dar una vuelta sobre si misma- Sí, sí que lo estás.

-Dios, Tomoyo, no sabes como te lo agradezco-Musitó la chica, abrazándola nuevamente-Estoy tan nerviosa...

-No hay por qué. Todo va a salir genial-Contestó con convicción, ampliando su sonrisa-Y no te preocupes por tu padre ¿Vale? Yo me encargo.

-Gracias.

Después del tercer abrazo-mucho más prolongado que el anterior, y que le hizo sospechar a la joven Daidôji que Sakura sólo estaba alargando su encuentro con el chico al máximo-ambas chicas se separaron y sonrieron. La castaña estaba segura que sin Tomoyo y Arami jamás habría conseguido organizar todo eso sola.

-¡Pero mira que hora es!-Exclamó Tomoyo, mirando su reloj de muñeca-Como no te des prisa se te va a hacer tarde. ¿Lo tienes ya todo?

La joven Kinomoto repasó la lista de las tareas mentalmente y asintió, pero no tardó en acordarse que le faltaba algo muy importante. Algo que quería llevar ese día para que le diese suerte.

Con el corazón a toda velocidad porque veía que realmente iba a llegar tarde, subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y entró a la suya. Nerviosa, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y rebuscó en el esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando. En medio de una maraña de cosas, encontró el bonito talismán que se había comprado en el templo Tsukimine la primera semana de Shaoran en Tomoeda.

-El talismán del amor...-Musitó, apretándolo con fuerza-Dame suerte, por favor.

Y confiando en que todos su ancestros y dioses estuviesen ese día con ella, la joven Kinomoto se despidió de su padre y su amiga y abandonó la casa, con el talismán del amor agitándose en su bolsillo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Sinceramente, yo pensaba que ibais a acabar juntos-Opinó, haciendo un gesto en la mano de forma elocuente-Aun no me puedo creer que te rechazase. Bueno, que prefiriese a Kinomoto, que es peor.-Suspiró-A veces los chicos guapos son de lo más incomprensibles.

Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y apoyando el mentón en la mano cuyo codo estaba sobre la mesa, soltó un bufido. La voz de su amiga era como un taladro constante en la cabeza y sentía unas inmensas ganas de meterle su preciado monedero en la boca para comprobar si así conseguía que se callase. Quería a su amiga, pero a veces deseaba con todas su fuerzas perderla de vista. Le gustaba demasiado meterse en los asuntos ajenos, y en esa ocasión en los suyos. Quizás en otro momento no le hubiese importado, pero teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba de recordarle su fracaso con Li, era lógico que estuviese irritada.

-No estamos seguras de que quien le guste sea Kinomoto-Le recordó, mordaz-Que estén casi siempre juntos no quiere decir nada.

-Hinako, querida, no nos engañemos-Sonrió su mejor amiga, divertida-No es casi, es siempre. Y sino mira detrás de ti.

La joven Tsujiai se giró en la silla de la cafetería en la que estaba sentada y apretó los labios al comprobar que quería decir su amiga con eso. En la otra acera, y envueltos en un caluroso abrazo que culminó con un corto beso, Shaoran recibía a Sakura tras diez minutos de espera. Algo que sabía porque precisamente si habían escogido ellas esa cafetería era precisamente para poder tener a Li controlado, cuando de casualidad le habían visto en la otra acera.

-Están juntos, es evidente-Sentenció su amiga, jugando con la caña de la limonada que se había pedido-Ya se van. Y de la mano.

Hinako soltó un bufido más fuerte que el anterior, y se dio la vuelta para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

-Pero correspondió a mi beso-Insistió la Presidenta, molesta-Un poco si le debo gustar. Además, Kinomoto no es rival para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó la chica, alzando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño-Dijiste que ibas a dejar las cosas tal y como están.

La joven Tsujiai apartó la mirada, pensativa. Sí, eso era lo que había dicho. Lo cierto es que había encajado el rechazo de Shaoran bastante bien. Había herido su orgullo, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo un problema. No obstante, tras hablar con su prima, se había dado cuenta que no era cuestión de orgullo. Li era interesante, pero sobre todo guapo, y esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Especialmente para cedérselo a alguien como Sakura Kinomoto. O al menos eso le había dicho su prima. Sí, quizás no le hacía mucha gracia, pero debía tomar medidas. Shaoran Li debía ser suyo.

-He cambiado de opinión-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

**oOoOoOo**

-Siento que me hija te haya obligado a venir-Se disculpó el señor Kinomoto desde el salón-Seguro que una chica joven y guapa como tú podría hacer miles de cosas un sábado por la noche.

Tomoyo, que estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena, soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la puerta para poder ver el rostro de Fujitaka desde allí.

-No tantas, creame-Le aseguro la morena, dedicándole una sonrisa-De todas formas me alegro mucho de poder ayudarle. Además, estoy segura de que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

El hombre le dedicó otra sonrisa y Tomoyo volvió a entrar en la cocina para seguir preparando la cena. No quería hacer algo excesivamente elaborado, pero al no saber exactamente donde estaban los ingredientes y utensilios de cocina, estaba tardando más de lo debido.

El timbre de los Kinomoto resonó en la casa y Tomoyo se apresuró en limpiarse las manos en el delantal para ir a abrir la puerta. Advirtiendo a Fujitaka de que ya iba ella, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el recibidor. Pudo distinguir la silueta de un joven alto gracias a la luz que había en la entrada, pero en ningún momento creyó que pudiese tratarse de él.

El joven Hiiragizawa parecía tan sorprendido de encontrarla allí como ella de verle a él. Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, los dos jóvenes se miraron sin apenas pestañear. No sabían que decir, y la incomodidad no tardó en dominar el ambiente.

-Hola-Saludó el chico finalmente, carraspeando ligeramente-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Sakura y Li han salido a celebrar su cumpleaños y me he ofrecido a quedarme con el señor Kinomoto-Explicó Tomoyo, intentando no mirarle-Tôya tampoco está.

-¿El cumpleaños de Li?

La aludida asintió, taciturna. Estaba apoyada en la puerta medio abierta y no dejaba de mirar el suelo. Realmente no quería encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tan vulnerable la hacían sentir.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Tomoyo, intentando hacer lo más breve posible esa incómoda y dolorosa situación.

-He venido a ver al señor Kinomoto-Contestó, con el semblante serio-Pasaba por aquí, y como Sakura me dijo que viniese a hacerles una visita cuando quisiese...

La joven Daidôji no dijo nada. Ni si quiera se movió de la puerta para permitirle que entrase. Sabía que estaba siendo grosera y maleducada en una casa que ni si quiera era suya, pero no podía olvidar con facilidad su encuentro con Eriol y su nuevo ligue días atrás.

_Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando decidieron finalizar su salida y volver a casa. Con una pequeña bolsa en la mano de Tomoyo y con sus niveles de azúcar correctos después de comerse dos deliciosos helados de vainilla y chocolate, las dos chicas caminaban por las concurridas calles del centro, bastante más animadas que al principio del encuentro. Ambas habían decidido pese a que no lo habían manifestado en voz alta, que lo mejor era no sacar a relucir los nombres de Shaoran o Eriol en su conversación. Por ello, cuando creyó ver al joven Hiiragizawa entre la muchedumbre que venía de frente, Tomoyo pensó que era su imaginación. No obstante, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobarlo o para darse la vuelta y fingir que no le habían visto, Sakura alzó el brazo y le saludó, captando la atención del chico. Tomoyo creyó distinguir la sorpresa en el rostro de Eriol, quien con la mayor discreción posible se deshizo del brazo de su acompañante, que rodeaba el suyo._

_Los cuatro caminaron al encuentro de los otros hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros unos de otros. Yuka las observaba con interés mientras volvía a agarrarse al brazo del chico, justamente lo contrario que Tomoyo, quien tenía la mirada fija en Eriol. No intentó aparentar normalidad, porque aunque lo hubiese hecho no lo habría conseguido. Estaba furiosa y dolida, y lo único que hacía que no echase a correr era el hecho de que el joven Hiiragizawa no estaba haciendo nada malo. No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada._

_-Hemos ido a comprar un regalo para la madre de Tomoyo-Explicó Sakura, ante la pregunta cortés de la acompañante de Eriol-¿Y vosotros?_

_-Le he convencido para que me invite a tomar algo-Contestó Yuka, mirando al chico con satisfacción._

_Pero el joven Hiiragizawa no llegó a percatarse del gesto. Como si fuese incapaz de romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos, Eriol seguía observando a Tomoyo con un sentimiento de anhelo y pesar que intentó ocultar con bastante éxito. Sólo se permitió el romper la conexión que se había formado cuando la aguda voz de Yuka le sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintiendo sin saber a qué, le dedicó una última mirada a la morena antes de centrar su atención en Sakura. Tomoyo, que había aprovechando para fingir que observaba uno de los escaparates más cercanos, no le devolvió la mirada._

_-¿Y cómo sigue tu padre, Sakura?-Se interesó Eriol, recordando que lo último que sabía de él se lo había dicho la castaña antes de finalizar el primer trimestre-Me hubiese gustado acercarme a tu casa para visitarle, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese apropiado._

_-La verdad es que bastante bien-Contestó la aludida, dedicándole una triste sonrisa-¿Por qué no te pasas un día de estos? Te aseguro que es más que apropiado. Le encantará verte._

_La joven Kinomoto, que se había acercado para poder acariciarle fugazmente la mano, levantó la mirada para que Eriol pudiese ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y es que había dicho la verdad. Su padre apreciaba mucho a sus amigos y siempre había sido cordial con ellos, por lo que gracias a esta buena relación resultaba de lo más natural que sus amigos fuesen a ver a su padre y no a ella._

_-Quizás lo haga-Terció, dedicándole una sonrisa-Bueno, será mejor que no os entretengamos más. Pasadlo bien._

_El joven Hiiragizawa les hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida antes de alejarse de allí arrastrando a Yuka, quien nuevamente le agarraba del brazo. Sakura le despidió con la mano mientras que Tomoyo sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Le dolía el pecho. Era como si tuviese un gran peso que le impedía respirar. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar... Pero no lo hizo. Miró a Sakura y le sonrió.  
-¿Seguimos?_

Aun recordaba el dolor que había sentido al verles alejarse cogidos del brazo. Sentimiento que había intentado disimular ante Sakura, sin demasiado éxito. Ya que cuando salió el tema y Tomoyo le dijo que suponía que debía alegrarse de que Eriol llevase todo ese asunto tan bien, Sakura había negado con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No creo que lo lleve tan bien como quiere aparentar-Le había dicho, ante su propia sorpresa-Eriol es igual que tú, y tú tampoco eres muy dada a mostrar tus sentimientos a los demás.

La joven Daidôji hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pese a que sabía muy bien que Sakura tenía razón. Si algo tenía en común con Eriol a parte de ese don de la observación, era precisamente lo mucho que les costaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Quizás por eso congeniaban tan bien. Porque no necesitaban que el otro le dijese lo que le pasaba ya que podía leerlo en su mirada. Y por eso precisamente se sentía así, porque ese día no había podido ver en los ojos del joven Hiiragizawa el dolor que había en los suyos. Se alegraba por ello pero...

-... pero creo que no he venido en el mejor momento-Dijo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola al recibidor-Será mejor que me vaya.

Tomoyo, que durante unos instantes se había alejado de la realidad, tardó unos segundos en situarse y en comprender que el chico estaba a punto de marcharse para su fortuna. Y por eso no entendía las ganas que sentía de cogerle del brazo y suplicarle que no se fuera.

-Saluda a Sakura y a Li de mi parte ¿Vale?

La joven Daidôji asintió, pero cuando Eriol no había hecho más que el ademán de girarse, la potente voz del señor Kinomoto proveniente del salón, le hizo detenerse.

-¿Quién es, Tomoyo?

-Eh...-La chica dudó-Eriol.

-¡¿Eriol?!-Exclamó el hombre, gratamente sorprendido según su tono de voz-¿Y a qué espera para pasar? ¡Entra muchacho!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron sin saber bien que hacer. Tomoyo se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso al chico, quien se dirigió con paso cauteloso hacia el salón. La joven Daidôji cerró la puerta y apoyó su frente en ella, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes para darse fuerzas a si misma, Tomoyo se dirigió al salón y cogió aire antes de entrar.

-Sólo venía a hacerle una pequeña visita para saber como estaba-Explicó Eriol, estrechando la mano que el hombre le extendía-Siento no haberme pasado antes. Desde que supe lo del accidente quería hacerlo pero...

-No te preocupes-Sonrió Fujitaka, restándole importancia-Seguro que has estado muy ocupado. Además, ya ves que estoy perfectamente.

-Desde luego-Contestó el chico, respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra-Especialmente con dos enfermeras tan atentas como Sakura y Tomoyo. Porque estoy seguro que con Sakura cerca no le habrán faltado atenciones.

-En absoluto-Rió, divertido-Fíjate que hasta la pobre Tomoyo ha tenido que desperdiciar su sábado por insistencias de mi hija.

-No me ha insistido-Le recordó la joven Daidôji, que aun permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón-Me he ofrecido voluntaria. Y no considero que esté desperdiciando mi sábado.

-Pero seguro que te lo pasarías mejor en compañía de alguien más joven-Señaló Fujitaka, encogiéndose de hombros-Eriol, por ejemplo.

Tomoyo, que se había inquietado un poco por el comentario, buscó la mirada del joven Hiiragizawa y se la sostuvo al percatarse de que éste también la observaba. Nuevamente las imágenes de ese encuentro en el centro de la ciudad le vinieron a la cabeza, y tuvo que romper el contacto visual que se había formado, para que Eriol no descubriese como se sentía. Debía aparentar que estaba bien. Debía hacerlo.

-No esté tan seguro-Objetó la morena, en un murmullo apenas audible-Será mejor que siga haciendo la cena.

Y despidiéndose de Eriol haciendo un gesto con la mano, la joven Daidôji entró en la cocina prometiéndose no volver a pensar en el chico en toda la noche. Quizás, si empezaba con pequeños retos como ese, pronto podría exigirse no volver a pensar en él nunca más.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura le tapaba los ojos con sus manos por lo que le era imposible ver aquello que con tanto interés había querido ocultarle. Podía sentir el tacto de sus delgados dedos y la calidez de su piel. Eso, y la risita cantarina de Sakura, le hicieron sonreír. No sabía porque la joven Kinomoto le había arrastrado hasta esa colina próxima al templo Tsukimine, pero en esos momentos le daba lo mismo. Él saber que iba a poder estar a solas con la castaña durante horas sin que Tôya les interrumpiese, resultaba de lo más alentador. Para él, esa era sin duda la mejor compensación que Sakura podía hacerle por no haber pasado con él la tarde de su cumpleaños. Claro que la chica no conocía ese detalle, y él no estaba del todo seguro si quería hacérselo saber.

-Voy a quitar las manos-Le advirtió con cautela-Pero no abras los ojos ¿Vale?

Shaoran cabeceó de forma afirmativa y cerró los ojos que antes había mantenido abiertos al impedirle la visión las manos de la chica.

Sakura fue retirando las manos lentamente y el joven Li pudo oír como se alejaba gracias al ruido que producían sus pisadas sobre la hierva. Permaneció quieto, prácticamente inmóvil. Afinó el oído con la esperanza de detectar algo que le diese alguna pista sobre la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, pero no sucedió nada. Suspiró. Debía reconocer que en el fondo estaba intrigado. Especialmente porque durante los últimos días Sakura se había comportado de la forma más extraña. Como esa mañana, por ejemplo, que había salido a hurtadillas de la casa cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Nuevamente el sonido de los pasos de Sakura al acercarse le indicaron que volvía a estar acompañado. Sakura le cogió de las manos y pidiéndole que confiara en ella, le guió hacia delante a pasos cortos pero seguros.

-No irás a tirarme por un precipicio o algo así ¿no?-Inquirió, chasqueando la lengua-Mira que estoy poniendo mi seguridad en tu persona.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... no sería mala idea, fíjate-Bromeó la castaña, deteniéndose repentinamente-Abre los ojos.

Lentamente hizo lo que la chica le pedía, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad del perímetro, pudo comprobar por si mismo cual era la sorpresa que Sakura le tenía preparada.

En el suelo, y encima de la espesa hierva, había un mantel rojo sobre el cual había dos copas, cubiertos y dos platos que parecían mucho más desnudos al lado de los cinco llenos de comida que había esparcidos por el mantel.

Sakura, que había rodeado el cuadrado que formaba el mantel, le miró desde el otro lado con las mejillas encendidas. Su sonrojo y la luz de las cuatro velas blancas que iluminaban su rostro, sólo consiguieron que a Shaoran se le secase la garganta. La joven Kinomoto le miraba expectante, pero él no sabía que decir y así se lo manifestó.

-¿Te gusta?-Cuestionó la castaña,jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa-Si te parece atrevido o inapropiado yo...

Pero Sakura no pudo decir nada más cuando los labios de Shaoran se posaron sobre los suyos. El joven Li había rodeado el mantel con asombrosa rapidez solo para acallarla. Para eso y para saciar sus ganas de tenerla un poco más cerca.

-Gracias-Musitó, juntando su frente con la de ella-Me encanta.

-¿De verdad?

Sakura, que había dejado los reparos a un lado, sonrió ampliamente y le abrazó, besándole esta vez ella. Lo cierto es que había temido el rechazo de Shaoran. Teniendo en cuenta que todavía no habían determinado cual era su relación exactamente, no estaba segura de si esa íntima cena incomodaría al castaño por sus palpables semejanzas con una cita romántica. Había temido que echase a correr, pero no lo había hecho.

-Será mejor que cenemos-Opinó Shaoran, acariciándole las mejillas-No me gustaría desperdiciar toda esta comida después del trabajo que te has dado.

-Siento haberte echado esta tarde de casa-Se disculpó, recordando que le había mandado a hacer recados sin sentido.

-Ha valido la pena.

Comenzaron a cenar con calma, disfrutando de cada bocado que se llevaban a la boca y aprovechando para mirar al otro a la mínima oportunidad. Lo cierto es que no hablaron demasiado. Se habían sumergido tanto en la situación, que temían romper la atmósfera que creaban las velas si lo hacían.

Unos veinte o treinta minutos después, Sakura recogió los platos sucios-Shaoran se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero ella se había negado enérgicamente-y los metió en una cesta enorme de mimbre de la que acababa de sacar una pequeña caja de cartón con el nombre de una conocida pastelería de la ciudad.

-Pasteles-Adivinó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Has pensado en todo.

-En realidad, no son simples pasteles-Aclaró, avergonzada.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado. No entendía porque la chica se sonrojaba, pero creyó entenderlo cuando al sacar los pasteles de su caja, la joven Kinomoto le puso una vela de cumpleaños a uno de los dos pasteles que había traído.

-¿Qué...?

-Sí, lo sé-Admitió Sakura, rodando los ojos-Es ridículo, pero la tarta que he intentado hacerte ha sido un auténtico desastre y a Tomoyo no le ha dado tiempo a ayudarme. Así que antes de reunirme contigo me he acercado a la pastelería y los he comprado-Sonrió-Quería comprate una tarta, pero no me llegaba el presupuesto. Sé que no es lo mismo pero...

Nuevamente el joven Li la interrumpió en su discurso. Shaoran, que se había inclinado sobre el mantel para poder callarla colocando un dedo en sus labios, la observó sorprendido, no muy seguro de que hubiese encajado correctamente las piezas de su puzzle mental.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sakura?

La joven Kinomoto le apartó la mano con calma y le miró con una ligera sonrisa. Él estaba serio, desconcertado. Pero Sakura no se molestó en contestar con rapidez. Cogiendo el mechero que previamente había preparado, encendió la vela que adornaba uno de los pasteles y dejó el dulce sobre el mantel, cerca de Li.

-Sé que el otro día fue tu cumpleaños-Confesó, mirando la vela fijamente-Y aunque no me dijiste nada, yo quería pasarlo contigo. Así que te he organizado todo esto, para poder celebrarlo juntos-añadió-Si quieres celebrarlo conmigo, claro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de no decir nada. Sakura le había pillado por sorpresa y no sabía bien que decir. Dos sentimientos contradictorios-el de alegría y tristeza- se enfrentaban en su interior. Por una parte estaba feliz por todas las molestias que se había tomado Sakura para celebrar ese día con él. Pero por otra no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberle ocultado algo así. Él no se lo había dicho no por no pasar el día con ella, sino porque Sakura ya tenía planes con Tomoyo y no quería que los dejase a un lado por pasarlo con él. Especialmente ahora que Tomoyo y la castaña estaban recuperando su amistad de antaño. Pero claro que quería pasar ese día con ella, y así se lo hizo saber a la chica.

-No hay en el mundo otra persona con la que más quiera celebrarlo-Murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces sopla la vela-Pidió Sakura, animada, señalando la vela de la improvisada tarta-Y no se te olvide pedir un deseo ¿Eh?

El joven Li asintió e inclinándose un poco más sobre el mantel, cerró los ojos e intentó escoger el mejor deseo que se le ocurría en ese instante.

Sakura le miraba expectante, y para su sorpresa, justamente cuando iba a pedir el deseo, Shaoran abrió los ojos y la miró. No supo que había pedido, pero por el brillo en la mirada del castaño, estaba casi segura que tenía que ver con ella.

-Ya está.

-¿Qué has pedido?-Preguntó la castaña, sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

-Si lo digo no se cumplirá-Se excusó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-Además, si hubiese querido que lo supieras, lo habría dicho en voz alta ¿No te parece?

La joven Kinomoto hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida. Pero Shaoran, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de la castaña, sólo pudo reír. Sakura, como venganza, le manchó la nariz con el pastel, antes de coger una cuchara para comerse el que había comprado para ella. Shaoran no tardó en imitarla, y cinco minutos después, no quedó rastro de los dulces.

-¿En serio no vas a decírmelo?

El castaño abrió la boca dispuesto a negarse, pero una idea cruzó por su cabeza y cerró la boca tan rápidamente como la había abierto.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Reflexionó. Sakura asintió, entusiasmada-En ese caso, ven aquí. Ponte a mi lado.

La chica se reincorporó con rapidez y antes de que Shaoran se diese cuenta, ya estaba sentada a su lado. Shaoran la miró y sonrió.

-¿Y bien?-Apremió la castaña, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo-¿Qué has pedido?

-Esto.

Ante la sorpresa de Sakura y diversión del joven Li, Shaoran le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó, en un beso que no tenía nada que ver con el dulce anterior. Sakura, que no tardó en recuperarse y participar más activamente en el beso, entreabrió la boca cuando la juguetona la lengua del castaño le pidió acceso a su cavidad. Podían sentir el sabor del chocolate de los pasteles que acaban de comerse. Pero era un saber mucho más exquisito y excitante que el del propio chocolate en si. La combinación era explosiva, y a Sakura le costó mucho separarse cuando sus pulmones le exigieron oxígeno.

-Pues menudo desperdicio de deseo-Bromeó la castaña. Shaoran frunció el entrecejo-Cuando quieras besarme lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo. Te aseguro que no voy a poner objeciones.

-Está bien saberlo-Admitió Li, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-Y te recordaré lo de las objeciones si alguna vez me pones excusas.

-No creo que eso pase.

-Eso espero.

E inclinándose de nuevo sobre ella, Shaoran volvió a besarla, ésta vez con mucha más ternura. Sin duda era uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido nunca.

**oOoOoOo**

Cogió el plato que el joven Hiiragizawa le extendía, y lo secó con el paño antes de colocarlo en su sitio. La cocina estaba sumergida en un sepulcral silencio sólo roto por el traqueteo de la cubertería y los vasos. Era un silencio incómodo, ya que en esa ocasión ni el señor Kinomoto ni Sakura estaban allí para aliviar la situación.

Tomoyo no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando Fujitaka había insistido para que Eriol se quedase a cenar con ellos. Sin embargo, el joven Hiiragizawa no tardó en darse cuenta de que el hecho de no decir nada era una clara muestra del disgusto de la chica ante la idea. Por eso había intentado rehusar la invitación, aunque sin demasiado éxito ya que al final habían tenido que poner un plato más para él.

La cena había sido tan agradable como podía ser una cena en la que dos de los invitados apenas cruzaban las miradas. Claro que cabía decir que en realidad era Tomoyo la que rehuía la mirada del chico, ya que él buscaba la suya con insistencia. No estaban seguros si el señor Kinomoto se había percatado de la hostilidad que reinaba en el ambiente. Pero si lo hizo, tuvo la delicadeza de no comentarlo. Algo que Tomoyo le había agradecido enormemente.

La joven Daidôji alargó el brazo para coger el plato que Eriol le extendía. Pero sin querer, al hacerlo, sus cálidos dedos rozaron los húmedos de él. Por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la cocina, sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Ambos podían leer la tristeza, confusión y anhelo que había en los ojos del otro y quizás por eso, por temor a romper la coraza que tan duramente se estaba formando, Tomoyo apartó la mirada, centrando nuevamente su atención en secar los platos.

-Lo siento-Musitó Eriol, cerrando el grifo para que pudiera escucharle mejor-No debería haberme quedado a cenar. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-No lo has hecho-Contestó, con la mayor naturalidad de la que fue capaz-No creo que debas disculparte por eso precisamente.

El roce que se había producido al pasar el brazo, había sido el aliciente necesario para que Eriol rompiese el incómodo silencio. Pero ahora que lo había hecho, ninguno de los dos quería volver a recuperarlo. Era como si necesitasen urgentemente soltar todo lo que llevaban almacenando desde los últimos días.

-¿Lo dices por Yuka?-Preguntó, buscando su mirada. Pero no la encontró-Sí, quizás debería explicarme.

-No, tan poco creo que debas explicar eso-Contestó Tomoyo, apretando el vaso que tenía en la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria-Estás libre. Puedes salir con quien quieras.

-No con quien quiera-Contrapuso, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Tomoyo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y permaneció quieta durante unos segundos. ¿De que diantres estaba hablando? ¡Sí que estaba con quien quería! ¡Estaba con Yuka! ¿No era por ella por quien le había dicho todas esas cosas en el jardín de su casa? O al menos esa era la impresión que se había llevado después de verles juntos. O esa era la impresión a la que la habían llevado los celos que sentía. Y es que no quería ni imaginarse a Eriol de la mano de otra. ¡No podía! Pero no pensaba admitirlo. Y mucho menos ante el chico.

No obstante, cuando volvió a moverse, se giró y se dirigió hacia el cubo de la basura. Anudó la bolsa y sin mirar al chica salió de la cocina. El señor Kinomoto-que estaba en el salón-alzó la mirada al verla pasar y frunció el entrecejo al comprobar que Eriol la seguía con paso apresurado.

La joven Daidôji abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. El corazón le latía a cien por hora y tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar. Sentía como por sus venas en vez de sangre corría furia. Estaba harta y cansada de contenerse. Tenía ganas de explotar, llorar y golpear a alguien. Quería poder gritarle al mundo lo mal que lo había estado pasando los últimos meses.

-Tomoyo...

La aludida no se giró. Siguió andando y cuando llegó frente a los contenedores verdes de basura, lanzó la bolsa y se giró. El joven Hiiragizawa se había detenido en la calzada, y cuando ella pasó por su lado también la obligó a detenerse.

-Vamos a hablar-Le pidió, agarrándola del brazo-Por una vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien y vamos a sentarnos a hablar.

-No irás a decirme ahora que te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste ¿verdad?-Le preguntó la morena, mordaz.

-...-Eriol dudó-No me arrepiento.

Apretó uno de los puños con fuerza y sostuvo la mirada de Tomoyo, quien estaba tan enfurecida como dolida. No era esa la respuesta que ella esperaba y eso solo la hizo entristecerse más y con ello enfadarse.

-No de todo, al menos-Concluyó-Por favor, hablemos.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hablar?-Cuestionó la aludida, deshaciéndose de la mano que la sujetaba-¿Y si estoy harta de hablar y hacer la idiota?

Tomoyo le miraba con tal intensidad que el chino no supo que decir. En otras circunstancias la habría besado, pero ya no tenía ese derecho.

-¿Quieres que te diga que me alegro que lo hayas superado todo tan fácilmente y estés saliendo con otra?-Preguntó, sarcástica-¡Pues no! ¡No me alegro! Aunque sé que debería hacerlo ¡Pero no lo hago! Sé que me has dicho que lo mejor es alejarnos y sé que es cierto, pero...

-No es lo que quieres-Concluyó el chico, serio-Yo tampoco.

La joven Daidôji le miró con sorpresa y no dijo nada. Aunque desde el primer momento había sabido que esos eran los sentimientos del chico, su propia ira y dolor le habían impedido verlo. Por eso le resultó chocante oírlo de sus propios labios.

Eriol acortó un poco más la distancia que les separaba y extendió el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Pero cuando sus dedos estaban apunto de rozarla, la joven Daidôji le dio un manotazo, apartándole de ella.

-¡No! ¡No vas a confundirme de nuevo!-Explotó, con los ojos cristalinos-Hemos dicho que íbamos a hacer lo correcto y vamos a hacerlo.

-¡Es que estoy harto de hablar de lo correcto!

-Pero es eso lo que querías ¿no?-Cuestionó Tomoyo, retándole con la mirada.

-¿Y tú?-Rujió, perdiendo la calma.

Nuevamente Tomoyo guardó silencio. Le resultaba más sencillo eso que contestar. Además, sentía que esta situación la había vivido ya tantas veces... Si no era por uno era por el otro, pero siempre discutían por lo mismo. La otra vez era ella quien quería buscar una solución y acabar con todo, ahora era él y ella la que no quería empeorar las cosas. Estaba harta.

-Me dejaste muy claro en tu casa que no querías nada conmigo-Le recordó, en un murmullo apenas audible-Animaste a Khay a que siguiese insistiendo para salir conmigo. ¡Y me dijiste que yo acabaría cediendo cuando sabes perfectamente que estoy locamente enamorada de ti!

El joven Hiiragizawa abrió la boca para hablar pero Tomoyo le obligó a guardar silencio. No estaba dispuesta a cederle la palabra.

-¡No! ¡Cállate!-Le exigió. Numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro-¿Sabes? Al final si que vas a tener razón.

El chico, que temía lo que la joven Daidôji iba a decir, entreabrió la boca para advertirla de que ya no estaban solos. Pero Tomoyo, que parecía haberse dejado llevar por el dolor como rara vez ocurría, le dejó sin habla con su contundente declaración:

-Creo que voy a salir con Khay.

Eriol, cuya expresión era de sorpresa, pudo distinguir la determinación en los ojos de la morena. Una determinación que no tardó en transformarse en horror cuando al girarse tras oír unas pisadas, se encontró cara a cara con el rostro del joven Serizawa. Khay parecía sorprendido, no obstante no ilusionado. Por ello cuando habló lo hizo con una voz clara y audible que no demostraba la menor alteración tras oír la noticia que durante tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

**oOoOoOo**

Acababan de dejar a Yukito frente a su casa cuando Arami estacionó en un hueco que había a un par de manzanas de allí. La joven Tateishi se había comportado de una forma extraña durante toda la noche y Tôya sospechó que esa parada no era más que la señal de que no tardaría en saber que le pasaba a la chica.

No obstante, cuando quitó la llave del contacto y se giró para observarle-estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto-confirmó que a la chica le pasaba algo.

-Arami, ¿Estás...?

Pero Tôya no pudo seguir hablando cuando la rápida mano de la chica le cogió de la corbata que llevaba, acercando su rostro al de ella, para seguidamente darle un beso que el correspondió, aunque no con el mismo ímpetu.

Lentamente y con una triste sonrisa en los labios, la joven Tateishi se fue separando para después dejarse caer sobre su asiento. Parecía abatida, y la mirada perdida que ahora se centraba en el frente lo demostraba.

-¿Sabes? Hoy he estado hablando con tu hermana-Le dijo, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes-Y me ha hecho reflexionar. No sé, tenía tantas dudas... Ahora ya sé lo que debo hacer aunque no sea lo que quiero exactamente.

El joven Kinomoto frunció el entrecejo, mirándola sin comprender. La chica, que había girado la cabeza para poder observarle, volvió a sonreír.

-Me voy a Tokyo-Anunció-He pedido que me transfieran a su universidad y me han cogido. Haré el siguiente semestre allí, y es probable que también el último curso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Tôya, inquieto-¿Por qué no me lo has consultado? No sé, pensaba que mi opinión contaba.

-Y cuenta-Confirmó, acariciándole la mejilla-Y por eso no te lo he dicho. Si te lo hubiese consultado, me habrías convencido para quedarme.

Tôya no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a soltar un bufido y a cruzarse de brazos. Claro que se lo hubiese impedido. Es más, debía hacer lo posible para que cambiase de opinión. No podía ser definitivo. La quería mucho y la necesitaba. Era su mejor amiga, su...

-¿Y nosotros?-Preguntó, osco. Esa era su única baza-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?-Repitió Arami, soltando una risita amarga-Así que al final si que había un nosotros ¿Eh?Y yo que me he pasado todo este tiempo preguntándome que éramos exactamente-Suspiró-Tan sólo espero que Sakura no cometa el mismo error que yo y se haya atrevido a preguntarlo.

-¿Mi hermana?

La mención de su hermana y la interpretación que le había dado a las palabras de la chica, hicieron que Tôya se tensase. ¿Sobre que habrían hablado esas dos?

-Tôya, estoy cansada-Se sinceró la chica, dándole un golpe al volante- He sido una tonta. Llevo todos estos años intentando no ver algo que estaba ante mis narices. No sé, pensaba que si estabas conmigo era suficiente-Sollozó-Pero no.

-Arami, no me estoy enterando de nada.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra saber que somos porque así no meteré la pata-Continuó, ignorándole pese a que le miraba-Tôya, quiero que rompamos.

El joven Kinomoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa y a la falta de palabras. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Al igual que tampoco podía ignorar el profundo alivio que sintió al oírlas. Alivio y culpabilidad.

-Tú no me quieres-Declaro, encogiéndose de hombros-O me quieres pero no como se debe querer a una novia. Me temo que a mí me ves más como a esa amiga tonta con la que siempre puedes contar pero que nunca será nada más-Le cogió de la mano-Sabes que tengo razón. Al igual que sabes que si que hay alguien con quien quieres estar.

La joven Tateishi le apretó la mano y él apartó la mirada. Fingió prestar atención a un gato callejero que jugaba con una bolsa de basura, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Lo siento-Dijo al fin, aun sin mirarla-No me di cuenta hasta que llevábamos saliendo un par de meses, y cuando lo hice... Me ha costado bastante aceptarlo.

-Lo entiendo-Sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él-Y te agradezco enormemente que hayas aguantado todo este tiempo a mi lado para no hacerme daño. Me has hecho muy feliz, aunque sólo aceptaste salir conmigo porque no dejaba de darte la lata.

-Eras muy insistente-Corroboró Tôya, asintiendo con la cabeza- En eso me recuerdas a mi hermana.

-Hay muchas cosas en las que me parezco a tu hermana-Terció Arami, soltando un suspiro-Tan sólo espero que a ella las cosas le vayan mejor que a mí.

El coche volvió a quedar en silencio. El joven Kinomoto, que se había quitado el cinturón, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atraiéndola un poco más hacia él.

-Realmente lo siento-Insistió el chico, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella-Y no quiero que te vayas.

-Pero yo si que quiero irme-Musitó-Llevo preparando esto un par de semanas. No quería hablar contigo hasta asegurarme de que podría irme lejos. Así todo me resultará un poco más fácil.

-Siento no haber sido el novio que esperabas-Se disculpó, besándole la coronilla-Y siento que sea yo la causa de que tengas que irte.

-¡Tranquilo!-Exclamó Arami, separándose de él para mostrarle su amplia sonrisa-Si me va a venir bien un cambio de aires. Tan sólo prométeme una cosa.

El joven Kinomoto la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento no tenía derecho a negarle nada, así que todo lo que dijera, si estaba en su mano, lo haría.

-Cuando estés preparado, habla con Yukito-Instó, amablemente-Dile lo que sientes. Es probable que te lleves una grata sorpresa.

-Lo haré.

La joven Tateishi asintió y volvió a introducir las llaves en el contacto par seguidamente arrancar. No obstante, nada más poner el intermitente para salir, la chica se giró hacia Tôya, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro.

-Y una cosa más...-Añadió. El chico asintió, aunque con cierto recelo- Cuando tu hermana te diga que está saliendo con Li, por favor, no montes un numerito. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso era inevitable.

-Lo sé-Terció Tôya, haciendo una mueca de profundo desagrado-Y por eso precisamente me cae tan mal ese mocoso. Pero te advierto que pienso hacer hasta lo imposible para aplazar al máximo ese día.

-Seguro-Rió Arami, girando el volante hacia la izquierda-Aunque me temo que llevan ya semanas tomándote el pelo.

-Eso, desgraciadamente, también lo sé.

La chica soltó una estruendosa carcajada que le dieron fuerzas para mantenerse animada durante el resto del camino. O al menos aparentarlo. Lo cierto es que decir todo aquello le había servido para desahogarse. Ahora se sentía menos pensada, liberada, aunque triste. Pero no podía reprocharle nada al chico. Y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Ante todo Tôya era su mejor amigo, y quería conservarlo.

Suspiró. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar cuando estuviese en su habitación y Tôya-el chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacía cuatro años-en la casa de al lado. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era cruzar los dedos para que Tokyo la ayudase a olvidar, y para que Sakura se hubiese animado a preguntarle al chino que eran ellos dos en realidad. Porque realmente la sinceridad era la clave de una relación.

**oOoOoOo**

Con la cabeza apoyada en el amplio y fuerte pecho del chico, dejó escapar un poco de aire de su boca y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia. Podía estar en esa postura durante horas. Así, con un manto de estrellas sobre la cabeza en una noche de verano y los latidos del chico que le gustaba como música de fondo. Se sentía tan segura y relajada que por mucho que intentase encontrar otro momento mejor en sus recuerdos, no conseguía hacerlo. Y es que nunca se había sentido con otra persona igual que como se sentía en compañía del joven Li.

Shaoran, que tenía un brazo tras su cabeza en forma de almohada mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con el otro, miró hacia su pecho al sentir como Sakura alzaba la mirada. Ambos se sonrieron para seguidamente volver a su postura inicial.

El cumpleaños estaba resultando mejor de lo planeado y Sakura no podía estar más feliz por ello. Tras tomar el postre y cantarle cumpleaños feliz, la joven Kinomoto le había dado su regalo. Shaoran pareció sorprendido cuando la chica le extendió un paquete envuelto en papel verde y tras el cual se encontraba una camiseta del mismo tono verde aunque combinado con rayas naranjas. Tras obligarle a probársela quitándose la que llevaba puesta- algo que había hecho sonrojar a Sakura para diversión de Li-ambos recogieron la mesa y guardaron las cosas en la cesta de mimbres, para después tumbarse sobre la espesa hierba de la colina.

Y ahí se encontraban. Uno tan cerca del otro que resultaba increíble teniendo en cuenta como había empezado su relación, una tarde en el aeropuerto.

-Siento no habértelo contado-Se disculpó Shaoran, rompiendo el silencio- Ya tenías planes con Daidôji y me sabía mal que los cancelases por mi culpa.

-Tomoyo lo hubiese entendido-Le aseguró, besándole el pecho por encima de la camiseta.

-Pero después de todo lo ocurrido necesitáis pasar tiempo juntas-Argumentó el chico, acariciándole la espalda-Y lo del cumpleaños sólo era una excusa para poder llevarte lejos de tu hermano.

-Puede ser un poco sobre protector ¿eh?-Bromeó la castaña, divertida.

El chico hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Y es que en el fondo sabía que Tôya tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Después de todo, en cuanto el joven Kinomoto se daba la vuelta él ya la estaba besando. Sí, motivos tenía, desde luego.

-Gracias-Musitó Shaoran, estrechándola más fuerte-Es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

-De nada-La chica sonrió, aun apoyada en el pecho del castaño-Te mereces esto y más. Es posible que siempre te metas conmigo y te burles de mí, pero nunca me has fallado-Añadió- Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito.

-Y pienso seguir estando-Le aseguró, en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Lo sé.

Sakura le estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, disfrutando realmente de la situación en la que se encontraban. En esos instantes no concebía un momento más perfecto que aquél. Podía sentir el pecho de Shaoran subir y bajar lentamente, y su mano estrechar su cintura mientras sus pies descalzos se entrelazaban y se hacían cosquillas. Se sentía tan feliz y confiada... Y quizás por eso consiguió reunir las fuerzas para decirle aquello que durante días no había dejado de rondarle por la cabeza.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué somos?

El joven Li alzó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo al encontrarse con los ojos confusos y avergonzados de la chica.

Soltando un suspiro, se fue reincorporando hasta quedar finalmente sentado con una pierna flexionada y rodeada por uno de sus brazos mientras la otra estaba extendida.

-¿Tú que quieres que seamos?

Sakura, que también se había reincorporado para sentarse, se sonrojó. No sabía si realmente la respuesta era la misma que quería oír él.

Shaoran, que podía hacerse una idea de cuales eran los sentimientos de la chica en ese instante, se pasó una mano por el cabello y apartó la mirada. Había estado evitando esta conversación precisamente porque le resultaba muy dolorosa, pero no era más que otra de las conversaciones que debía enfrentar.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Sakura?

La joven Kinomoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos de forma tan directa. Pero por la determinación que había en los ojos de Li cuando la miró, era evidente que esperaba una respuesta.

-Creo que te quiero-Murmuró, dudosa, para después afirmarlo con seguridad-No, sé que te quiero.

-¿Tanto como a Hiiragizawa?-Cuestionó, haciendo una mueca-¿O quizás más?

-No lo sé-Admitió, confundida. No entendía porque Shaoran estaba siendo tan osco con sus preguntas-Lo que sentía por Eriol y siento por ti es distinto. Contigo me siento feliz, querida... completa. -Añadió-Y con Eriol no sentía ninguna de esas cosas.

El rostro de ambos estaba sobrio, pero en el de la castaña además podía leerse la inquietud que sentía.

-¿Y no será que crees quererme porque he sido el primero en tratarte como a una chica de verdad?-Cuestionó Shaoran, abrupto-¿Por cómo te hago sentir?

-No te entiendo-Murmuró la castaña, desconcertada. No sabía a donde quería ir a parar el chico con todo aquello-Eso también es importante ¿no?

Los ojos de Sakura estaban cristalinos, y fue gracias a ello que el joven Li se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por ese sentimiento amargo que no le abandonaba desde la primera vez que había besado a la chica. La situación se le había ido de las manos, y quería recuperarla.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, se acercó un poco a ella para besarle la frente y revolverle un poco el pelo con la mano. Ella le observó aun más desconcertada.

-Lo siento, no me refería a eso-Se disculpó, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el suelo-Lo que yo quería decirte es que no tienes que forzar tus sentimientos ni engañarte a ti misma.

-¿Engañarme?-Repitió Sakura, sorprendida-¿Lo dices por Eriol?

Shaoran sonrió y la chica parpadeó, sin lograr encajar las piezas del puzzle. Con ternura y cariño, el joven Li le acarició el cabello y una de las mejillas de Sakura para después inclinarse sobre ella y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Salvo por tu hermano, me gustan las cosas tal y como están-Murmuró, a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella-Y de momento creo que es mejor no ponerle nombre a lo que hay entre nosotros.

Nuevamente volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Déjame que te conquiste poco a poco-Pidió, dedicándole otra sonrisa-Te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible para que te olvides de Hiiragizawa. Y entonces...

Pero antes de que ella pudiese añadir algo al respecto, los ardientes labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos dando lugar a otra batalla interna que no tenía nada que ver con la que sufrían ambos jóvenes en su cabeza.

Olvidar a Eriol... ese era el objetivo de Shaoran. ¿Pero como podía demostrarle Sakura que eso ya lo había logrado hacia mucho? ¿Cómo podía demostrarle que lo que había sentido por el joven Hiiragizawa no era comparable con lo que sentía por él? ¿Cómo podía demostrarle que le quería? O peor, ¿Cómo podía demostrarle que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él?

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, miró una vez más el talismán que tenía en la mano y se lo guardó en el único bolsillo del pijama cuando oyó las pisadas de alguien bajando las escaleras de la casa. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y tanto el salón como la cocina sólo estaban iluminados por una pequeña lampara situada en un extremo del salón. No tardó en reconocer a Sakura en las tinieblas y, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella pudiese distinguirla, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola-La saludó, cuando la castaña entró a la cocina.

-Hola-Contestó la aludida, sentándose en la encimera que había frente a él-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir.

Sakura asintió y apartó la mirada. Al parecer ella tampoco había tenido mucho más éxito en eso. Habían vuelto de su salida a eso de las doce y media, y aunque ambos estaban acostados a la una, ninguno de los dos había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Probablemente el mismo asunto rondaba en sus cabezas, aunque ninguno de los dos quería hablarlo con el otro.

-¿Es esa mi tarta?

El chico, que se estaba comiendo directamente del plato principal una tarta con muy mal aspecto, alzó la mirada para observarla y asintió. Sakura parecía sorprendida, y a su vez alagada y feliz.

-La he encontrado en la nevera-Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-No tiene tan mal sabor.

-¿De verdad?-Inquirió, emocionada-¿Seguro que no lo dices para hacerme sentir bien?

-Tonta, ni si quiera sabía que ibas a levantarte-Le recordó Shaoran, chasqueando la lengua-Además, si estuviese asquerosa, sabes que te lo diría.

La joven Kinomoto sonrió, dando un pequeño saltito sobre la encimera. Sabía que el castaño decía la verdad. Si hubiese estado incomestible se lo hubiese dicho sin reparos.

-Aunque el aspecto...

-¡Oh, cállate Shaoran!-Protestó Sakura, haciendo un mohín de disgusto-¡No lo fastidies ahora!

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y siguió comiendo de la tarta, haciendo muecas de desagrado de vez en cuando con el único propósito de molestar a la castaña. Y es que era tan divertido meterse con ella...

-¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?-Preguntó Tôya, encendiendo la luz de la cocina sin miramientos-Y a estas horas.

Los dos jóvenes, que se habían tapado los ojos con el brazo por inercia, le miraron de mala gana. Sobre todo Shaoran, quien murmuró algo como " El que faltaba" que hizo a Tôya fruncir el entrecejo.

-Tranquilo, mocoso-Dijo, abriendo la nevera-Ahora no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ¿No quedan batidos?

-Me he bebido yo el último ésta mañana-Le informó Shaoran, dedicándola una sonrisa vengativa.

-El mocoso, ¡Cómo no!-Masculló, cerrando la puerta de la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tú te comiste mis galletas-Le recordó Li, apuntándole con el tenedor.

El joven Kinomoto se dispuso a contestar, pero la mirada reprobatoria que Sakura les dirigió a ambos fue suficiente para dar la "charla" por finalizada.

-De acuerdo-Accedió Tôya, soltando un suspiro-He dicho que no iba a pelearme con el mocoso y voy a cumplirlo. ¿Qué se supone que estás comiendo?

-Es una tarta-Contestó Sakura, con aire evidente-La he hecho yo.

-Eso explica todo.

La joven Kinomoto rodó los ojos con desesperación y ambos chicos sonrieron. Si algo tenían en común, era precisamente su habilidad para sacar de quicio a la castaña.

-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir, Tôya?

-Si-Asintió, sacando un plato de uno de los armarios-Aunque cuando estaba a punto de pillar el sueño, el mocoso me ha despertado con sus pisadas.

-Es lo que pasa entre los compañeros de habitación-Bromeó el chico, fingiendo naturalidad-Aunque yo creo que has bajado para asegurarte precisamente de que no estuviese aquí con tu hermana.

El joven Kinomoto, que estaba buscando algo en un cajón, sacó un enorme cuchillo y con él en la mano se dirigió hacia Shaoran.

-¿La agresión física no entraba en el no pelearse?-Se interesó Li, divertido-El asesinato son treinta años de cárcel.

-Cuarenta y cinco con premeditación-Le corrigió Tôya, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-Lo he estado mirando. Pero no te preocupes...-Le tranquilizó, cortando un trozo de tarta y poniéndolo en el plato-...esta noche tú no eres mi víctima.

-Eso me alivia.

-Además, prefiero que no haya testigos-Añadió con malicia, mirando de reojo a su hermana-Sakura, ¿Quieres tarta?

La aludida, que tenía los labios apretados en una sonrisa forzada, negó con la cabeza. Tôya se encogió de hombros y sin preguntar si Shaoran había terminado de comer, guardó la tarta en la nevera.

Li, que parecía divertirse con la situación, dejó el tenedor en el fregadero y volvió a apoyarse en la bancada, esta vez al lado de Sakura.

Salvo por algún comentario mal intencionado de por medio, o alguna mirada de advertencia entre Tôya y Shaoran, los tres jóvenes se sumergieron en una agradable conversación que se prolongó hasta que Sakura dio el quinto bostezo y anunció que volvía a la cama.

Adormilada, y tras darle a Tôya un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la joven Kinomoto se acercó a Shaoran dispuesta a despedirse como llevaban haciendo desde hacía días. Tôya, cuya mirada estaba fija en los movimientos de su hermana, tuvo que tragar saliva cuando la castaña se puso de puntillas para darle al chino un beso de buenas noches en los labios. Afortunadamente Shaoran actuó con rapidez, girando la cabeza y haciendo que ese beso que en un principio iba dirigido a sus labios, acabase en su mejilla derecha.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-Murmuró, devolviendo a la chica a la realidad.

-¡Eh! Esto... sí-Asintió sonrojada, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido de su hermano-Buenas noches, Shaoran. Buenas noches, hermano.

Y haciendo honor de la agilidad y rapidez que empleaba para las clases de educación física, la joven Kinomoto abandonó la cocina con rapidez y subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Definitivamente esa noche no dormiría, pero tampoco volvería a bajar a la cocina. Por si acaso.

-Sé lo que ha sido eso-Le advirtió Tôya una vez se quedaron solos, mirándole con seriedad.

-Sé que lo sabes-Asintió Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no tengo porque hacerte las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son para ti. Me voy a la cama.

El joven Li le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero antes de que pudiese cruzar el umbral, Tôya le llamó:

-¡Mocoso!No eres mal tío-Admitió, apuntándole con el cuchillo-Pero no te lo voy a poner fácil. No soy tan considerado.

-Tranquilo-Sonrió-Cuento con ello.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... espero sinceramente no ser la única con ganas de patearle el trasero a cada uno de ellos pese a que soy yo quien escribe XD jejeje. A ver, ¿Por dónde empezamos? Sakura y Shaoran... ¡uff! Menudo sábado por la tarde! Esa si es una buena forma de compensarle a Shaoran su cumpleaños eh? Jeje. Aunque claro, ¿Qué va a hacer ahora Sakura para demostrarle que a quien quiere es a él? Creo que algunas ya sospechan que puede ser jaja. Claro que mientras ella piensa como demostrárselo, él se empeña en conquistarla creyendo que a Sakura aun le gusta Eriol. Y sin olvidar, por supuesto, la futura intervención de la Presidenta!! Aunque ¿No sentís curiosidad por ese cambio de actitud tras la llamada de su prima?Ummm... yo auguro problemas! Y creedme que en esto acierto ^^**

**Por otro lado tenemos a Eriol y Tomoyo, que a partir del próximo capítulo tendrán bastante, bastante más protagonismo y ya veréis por qué jeje. La verdad es que la situación que estan viviendo ellos es de lo más liosa. Primero no podían estar juntos por Sakura, después porque al ser todo tan reciente no querían hacer daño a la castaña. Querían conservar su amistad con ella y para ello deciden olvidarlo todo (aunque no pueden XD) y cuando parece que se están replanteando el hablar, Tomoyo ve a Eriol con Yuka y se piensa que si le dijo todo eso en su casa era para poder salir con Yuka (es que no son buenas las interpretaciones precipitadas¬¬) ahora sólo falta que por celos y rabia Tomoyo salga con Khay y lo acabamos por liar jajaja. Aunque para saber esto me temo que tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo que promete ser bastante extenso e intentaré que sea interesante ^^**

**Por cierto, antes que se me pase, me han puesto un nuevo programa de escritura que está mal configurado (tienen que arreglármelo ¬¬)y me junta o cambia las palabras y verbos a placer. He revisado el capítulo para corregirlo, pero es probable que se me haya pasado alguna. Así que por favor disculpadme! **

**Por lo demás, nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, por vuestros comentarios que son mi dosis de inspiración y el motor de este fic, y espero sinceramente que la sigáis leyendo hasta el final! Un beso y mil gracias!! **

**RECORDATORIO: ****Contestación a los reviews en mi profile!! Thanks!!**


	16. Regreso a Kôza

**16. Regreso a Kôza.**

Nuevamente el molesto ruido del claxon del coche que Yukito le había prestado a Tôya para llevarles hasta Kôza, resonó en la calle donde se encontraba la casa de los Kinomoto.

Sakura, que se había mordido el labio inferior al oír a su hermano llamarla por décima vez desde la calle, guardó las últimas cosas en la enorme mochila de deporte que hacía el papel de maleta, y miró el reloj-despertador que había sobre su mesita de noche.

-Tôya va a matarme-Auguró, colgándose la mochila de un hombro y saliendo de la habitación-¡Date prisa Eriol!

Ignorando la mirada molesta de su hermano y correspondiendo a la dulce sonrisa de Yukito con otra, la joven Kinomoto dejó la mochila en el enorme maletero y se reunió con Tomoyo, quien en esos instantes estaba revisando su equipo de fotografía para asegurarse que no le faltaba nada.

-Bien, está todo-Murmuró para si, cogiendo la cámara para apuntar con el objetivo a la castaña-¿Una sonrisita?

Sakura rió y asintió con la cabeza antes de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa que la joven Daidôji plasmó con la cámara. Claro que no sólo su sonrisa, sino que también la expresión burlona de Khay, quien se había colocado repentinamente tras Sakura para poder salir así en la foto.

-¡Oh, Khay!-Protestó Tomoyo, soltando un bufido-¡Quería tener una foto sólo de Sakura!

-¿Y no quieres una mía?-Preguntó el chico, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por detrás-Así siempre podrás llevarme contigo.

-No, gracias-Contestó, haciendo una mueca-En todas sales haciendo el payaso.

-No puedo darle la espalda a mi naturaleza, muñeca-Se excusó el rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla-Estoy deseando verte en bikini ¿Lo sabías?

La joven Daidôji, que se había tensado tanto por la proximidad del chico como por el beso, giró la cabeza e intentó no mirarle cuando Khay se alejó entre carcajadas. De verdad que no sabía como el chico podía comportarse con esa naturalidad tan asombrosa después de lo que había ocurrido dos días atrás en la entrada de esa misma casa. El joven Serizawa se giró durante unos instantes y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho esa noche.

_Nada más poner un pie en Tomoeda, él se había prometido conquistarla. En ningún momento le había ocultado sus intenciones a Tomoyo, ni tampoco al chico que en esos momentos se alejaba por la calle tras disculparse apresuradamente con el señor Kinomoto._

_Había prometido el primer día de clase y ante el resto de los alumnos, que Tomoyo Daidôji sería suya. Pero ahora que su sueño estaba escasamente a un palmo de su mano, no se sentía un vencedor. _

_La joven Daidôji siguió con la mirada la figura de Eriol hasta que se perdió de vista en la negrura de la noche. _

_-Creo que voy a salir con Khay._

_Esas habían sido sus palabras exactamente. Pero por la expresión de su rostro y el anhelo en su mirada, era evidente que no hablaba en serio._

_No sabía que había pasado entre Eriol y Tomoyo, pero por las pocas frases que había podido oír, debían estar discutiendo. Y durante una discusión, uno puede decir muchas cosas sin pensar. Cosas como esas._

"Es una lástima que hubiese estado justo detrás para escucharlas_"Pensó, apretando los puños con fuerza._

_Él sólo había ido a buscarla para que no volviese a casa sola. No quería oír eso. No quería seguir engañándose. Ya hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta que en el amor la obstinación no servía para nada. Si la otra persona no te corresponde, no puedes hacer nada por cambiar eso. No cuando tú te estás ofreciendo tal y como eres. No hay nada más que ofrecer. Que dar. Nada._

_-Khay-Musitó la chica, acercándose a él-Yo... yo no... yo no sabía qué..._

_-No importa-La interrumpió, serio-Mi respuesta es no._

_La joven Daidôji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, la respuesta había sido toda una sorpresa, pero no podía evitar sentirse también profundamente aliviada. ¿Quién iba a saber que Khay estaba detrás cuando se le había escapado esas palabras en un momento de furia e impotencia? De celos._

_-Lo siento Tomoyo, pero no quiero salir contigo._

_El rubio pudo oír como su corazón se hacia pedazos y como él mismo pisoteaba esos pequeños trozos para hacerlos más pequeños aun. _

_Era duro rechazar a la chica que le gustaba, pero mucho más duro era oír el rechazo de sus labios. Sus explicaciones._

_Acababa de comprender que Tomoyo nunca sería suya por mucho que se empeñase en lo contrario. Eriol la quería lo suficiente como para renunciar a ella si así era feliz. Él la quería lo suficiente para renunciar a ella y entregársela a su rival._

No, no lo sabía ni lo entendía. Aunque ella estaba intentando comportarse con la misma naturalidad de siempre no podía lograrlo. Era evidente que no era tan fuerte como Khay. O al menos no podía aparentar ser tan despreocupada como el rubio quería dar a entender que era él.

-Bueno, ¿Qué?-Cuestionó Tôya, que ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Claro que la idea de que el mocoso y su hermana estuviesen sin su vigilancia durante tres días tenía mucho que ver-¿Nos vamos?

-¡No!-Contestó Sakura con cierto nerviosismo, mirando el reloj de muñeca que llevaba Shaoran en la muñeca-Espera diez minutos más.

-Diez minutos, diez minutos...-Masculló el joven Kinomoto, haciendo una mueca-Llevo esperando ya cuarenta. Os lo advierto, ¡Al final os vais en bici!

Sakura miró hacia el cielo de forma implorante y Tomoyo soltó una risita. Los hermanos Kinomoto le encantaban. Siempre conseguían arrancarle una sonrisa en cualquier situación.

-A tu hermano le va a dar algo-Bromeó, bajando la voz para que Tôya no la oyese-Oye, ¿A quien esperamos?

-Eh... bueno... a un amigo-Contestó, de forma evasiva. Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo-Me dijiste que invitase a quien quisiese.

Los ojos de la morena, que observaba a su amiga con sospecha, se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender a quien se estaba refiriendo Sakura y a que se debía tanto misterio.

-¿No será...?

-Lo siento-Se disculpó una voz, a unos pocos pasos de ellas-¿Llego tarde?

La joven Kinomoto se inclinó un poco para ver mejor al chico y sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada.

-Justo a tiempo-Contestó, acercándose a él para saludarle-Lo cierto es que me equivoqué con la hora y te he citado diez minutos después.

-Entonces es una suerte que tenga la costumbre de llegar a los sitios con diez minutos de antelación-Bromeó Eriol, recolocando la mochila en el hombro.

Sakura asintió, feliz. Si debía ser sincera, no estaba segura de que el moreno fuese a aceptar su propuesta. Al igual que no estaba muy segura de como se lo iba a tomar su amiga cuando se enterase.

Se giró lentamente esperando encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Tomoyo. Pero siendo acorde a su personalidad, la joven Daidôji se mostraba inexpresiva. Miraba al chico, e incluso le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero tanto Sakura como Eriol estaban convencidos que esa noticia tan inesperada la había descolocado por completo.

Argumentando que tenía que guardar su equipo de fotografía en el maletero, la joven Daidôji cogió el maletín y se fue a la parte trasera del coche, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Eriol, que tras unos instantes de dudas se decidió a seguirla, se disculpó con Sakura y se dirigió hacia el maletero.

-Por tu expresión, veo que Sakura no te había dicho nada-Murmuró, ayudándola a buscar un hueco para guardar el maletín de ella. Tomoyo no contestó-Me lo temía.

Los labios del joven Hiiragizawa se curvaron en una triste sonrisa y la chica sólo pudo apartar la mirada para asegurarse que sus ojos no se encontraban con los de él.

-Si quieres puedo irme-Le propuso, aunque con ese tono apagado que desvelaba lo poco que le gustaba la idea-Es tu casa, tus vacaciones. De verdad que no quiero arruinártelas.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Khay resonaron en el lugar e hicieron que ambos levantasen la cabeza para buscar al rubio con la mirada. Estando los tres y en esa calle, resultaba inevitable que no volviese a sus memorias los recuerdos de esa noche. Una noche en la que gracias a un mensaje fortuito, Eriol había empezado a ver las cosas de otra manera.

-Lo cierto es que pensé en no venir-Admitió el chico, intentando encontrarse sin ningún éxito con la mirada de ella-Pero alguien me hizo cambiar de idea.

_Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y subió las tapizadas escaleras que daban a su habitación. Desabotonándose la camiseta por el camino, se la quitó nada más entrar en su dormitorio y la tiró sobre la cama para seguidamente lanzarse él sobre el mullido colchón. _

_No podía creerlo. No podía creer que estuviesen yendo así las cosas. ¿Cómo podían empeorar tanto en tan poco tiempo?Y pensar que todo había comenzado por ese impulso que había tenido un día. Ese impulso que le había llevado a confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo. _

_No obstante, aunque hubiese tenido motivos para lamentarse por ello, sinceramente nunca lo había hecho. Se alegraba de haberle dicho a Tomoyo que la quería, aunque sí lamentaba las consecuencias que había traído. Él lo único que quería era poder estar con ella. ¡Nada más! Se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_Sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros y tuvo que reincorporarse para sacar el aparato. La vibración duro unos segundos, por lo que dedujo sin mirar, que se trataba de un mensaje._

Deja de hacer el gilipollas.

Sé mi rival y no me pongas las

cosas tan fáciles.

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el mensaje, pero sobre todo al confirmar de quien provenía. No entendía porque Khay le había mandado un mensaje así, pero definitivamente le había aclarado las ideas, abierto los ojos. Estaba haciendo el gilipollas, llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido renunciar tan fácilmente a Tomoyo?Ella realmente le importaba, pero había estado dispuesto a dejarla escapar porque creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Pero tal y como le había dicho a Tomoyo hacia unas horas, estaba harto de hacer lo correcto. Era cierto que su relación desde el principio había presentado numerosas dificultades-los sentimientos de Sakura y la amistad que ambos sentían por ella encabezando la lista- ¿pero que relación no las tenía?Y ahora contaban con algo a su favor que no habían tenido la tarde en la que él le había confesado sus sentimientos a la morena:el consentimiento y aprobación de la joven Kinomoto. Y eso lo sabía con certeza porque la misma Sakura le había alentado el último día de clase, a declararse nuevamente a Tomoyo. Ese día le había asegurado que nada podría pasar entre su mejor amiga y él, pero era lo que se había obligado a creer, no la realidad. Y había bastado un mensaje de su rival para darse cuenta de ello._

_-Soy un gilipollas-Declaró, sonriendo y apretando el móvil-Pero no por más tiempo._

_Lo único que debía hacer era pensar muy bien como debía actuar. Y sobre todo, no debía forzar a Tomoyo. No quería que le acabase odiando, pese a que esa había sido su intención inicial. _

El joven Hiiragizawa soltó un suspiro al recordar los hechos y siguió ordenando las mochilas para administrar mejor el espacio disponible.

Cuando Sakura le propuso el día anterior unirse a ese improvisado viaje, estuvo apunto de rechazarlo. Pero las insistencias de la castaña y sus propios deseos de ir para arreglar las cosas con la joven Daidôji, le hicieron cambiar de parecer. En realidad, había cambiado de parecer más de diez veces desde que le hizo la propuesta hasta esa mañana. Pero cuando sonó el despertador, abrió los ojos y vio preparada su mochila con sus cosas, se dio una ducha rápida, desayuno y salió de casa. Pensaba apostar todas las cartas a una mano. Iba a dejar de hacer lo correcto. O como bien había dicho Khay: Iba a dejar de hacer el gilipollas. Aprovecharía al máximo ese viaje y la oportunidad que Sakura le había brindado. Si después de eso las cosas no funcionaban, entonces se rendiría finalmente. Pero al menos lo habría intentado.

-Quiero ir, Tomoyo-Admitió el chico, cogiendo otra mochila y dejándola en un extremo-Pero tú tienes la última palabra.

Nuevamente, tal y como había pasado dos días atrás en la cocina de los Kinomoto, sus manos volvieron a encontrarse, y ésta vez ambos no hicieron ningún ademán de apartarla. Podían sentir esa descarga eléctrica que les dominaba cada vez que uno tocaba la piel del otro. Al igual que podían sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el aliento del otro estaba tan cerca de su rostro.

-Ven entonces-Accedió la morena, a quien se le había cortado durante unos instantes la respiración-Si Sakura te ha invitado, yo no voy a poner objeciones.

La joven Daidôji apartó la mano lentamente y, dejando el maletín de fotografía en su sitio, se giró, haciendo el ademán de marcharse.

-Eriol, no sé si te importa pero...-Murmuró, dándole la espalda-No estoy saliendo con Khay.

-Ya lo sé.

Tomoyo asintió y reemprendió la marcha hacia el pequeño grupito formado por Sakura, su hermano, el mejor amigo de éste y el padre de los primeros, quien había salido de casa para despedirles.

-¡Ya no aguanto más!-Exclamó Tôya, arrebatándole las llaves a Yukito y metiéndose en el enorme coche-Quien quiera venir que suba, y quien no que se vaya andando.

-Un día de estos te va a dar un infarto-Bromeó su mejor amigo, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto-Por cierto, creía que iba a conducir yo.

-Eres demasiado precavido-Objetó el chico, haciendo una mueca-Y lento. Y ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.

Ignorando las apremiantes exclamaciones de su hermano, la joven Kinomoto se acercó a su padre y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, permaneciendo en esa posición durante unos segundos.

-Te voy a echar de menos-Le murmuró la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, cariño-Le aseguró Fujitaka, abrazándola nuevamente-Pasadlo bien.

Tras separarse de Sakura, el señor Kinomoto miró a su lado y sonrió al encontrarse con el malhumorado rostro de Shaoran Li. El chico, que pese a su mal carácter siempre tenía palabras de gratitud para el hombre, correspondió con sinceridad al abrazo que éste le daba, palmeandole un par de veces la espalda.

-Nos vemos mañana por la noche.

-Confío en ello-Asintió Fujitaka, agarrándole por los hombros-Y Shaoran... cuida de mi hija ¿Vale? La última vez que fue a Kôza, dejó de ser la misma-Añadió- Hasta que tú llegaste, al menos.

-Lo haré-Le prometió, serio, sin percatarse realmente del significado de aquellas palabras-Se lo aseguro.

El señor Kinomoto volvió a asentir, satisfecho con la determinación que había en la mirada del chico. Y es que, aunque no se lo había dicho abiertamente, lo que el hombre le había pedido no se reducía solamente a su estancia en Kôza.

-¡Venga! -Ordenó Yukito alegremente desde su asiento, haciendo un gesto con el brazo-¡Todos arriba!

Sakura miró a Li y entreabrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la repentina interrupción de la prima de éste, la dejó sin palabras. La recién llegada, que se había colgado del cuello del chico de forma posesiva, miró a Shaoran para seguidamente exclamar:

-¡Me pongo contigo!

-¡¿Qué?!-Se horrorizó el castaño, desprendiéndose de los brazos de la joven-¡Ni en broma! No podría soportarlo.

La joven Li, que se había llevado las manos a las caderas, le miró de forma reprobatoria antes de sonreír con complicidad.

-¿No será porque quieres meterle mano a Sakura no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamaron los dos aludidos, para seguidamente mirarse y sonrojarse.

-Sencillamente es que el trayecto es muy largo para estar sentado a tu lado-Le aclaró el chico, huraño-Es más, aun no sé ni si quiera que haces aquí.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-Se mofó la aludida, dándole pequeños codazos en las costillas-No te hagas el tonto.

Shaoran miró hacia el cielo con resignación, y rodó los ojos, exasperado. Ignorando completamente a su prima, el chino cogió a Sakura de la mano y la arrastró hasta el interior del vehículo, que era espacioso y de ocho asientos contando con los del conductor y el copiloto.

La joven Kinomoto, que por indicaciones del chico se había sentado en el asiento del medio mientras él ocupaba el de la ventana,miró de reojo a la prima de éste-que se había sentado a la derecha de ella- y sonrió avergonzada al darse cuenta de que la observaba.

Aun recordaba con todo detalle la sorpresa-y disgusto-que se habían llevado tanto Shaoran como ella-aunque por motivos diferentes-al llegar a casa el domingo tras una salida y encontrarse a Meiling Li en el salón, hablando tranquilamente con el señor Kinomoto. Y es que la chica no había venido para hacer una visita pasajera, sino con claras intenciones de quedarse.

_No pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio cuando llegaron a casa. Desde el malentendido con sus sentimientos en el cumpleaños del chino, las cosas estaban algo tensas entre ellos. Shaoran procuraba actuar con normalidad, pero a ella le estaba resultando más difícil. Y es que no entendía como el chico podía dudar de sus sentimientos. O sí lo entendía, y por eso le estaba costando tanto aclarar el malentendido. Y es que sus sentimientos habían dado un giro rotundo con la llegada de Li en tan poco tiempo... Hacía casi dos meses estaba convencida que le gustaba Eriol, pero ahora estaba segura que a quien quería era a Shaoran. Al igual que estaba segura que lo que sentía por el castaño era mucho más intenso de lo que había sentido pro ningún otro. Ahora lo único que tenía hacer era demostrárselo al propio chico. Algo que le estaba resultando realmente difícil._

_Nada más poner un pie en el recibidor, pudieron oír unas voces provenientes del salón y entre las cuales había una que Sakura no conocía. Era femenina y tenía un acento muy peculiar que le recordaba al de cierto chico. _

_Extrañada, se giró para confirmar si Shaoran compartía sus impresiones. Pero la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para darle a entender que esa voz y ese acento le eran más que conocidos._

_Adelantando a la chica en su camino por el pequeño pasillo, se dirigió hacia el comedor y se detuvo en la misma entrada. La expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro al ver quien era la invitada, se transformó en una de reprobación en cuanto la chica corrió desde el sofá para echarse a sus brazos._

_-¡Xiao Lang!_

_La joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras Sakura intentaba recordar como se respiraba. La escena y el caluroso recibimiento la habían pillado desprevenida. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué trataba a Shaoran con tanta confianza? No le hacía ninguna gracia y estaba comenzando a enfadarse._

_Pasando por el pequeño espacio que aun había en la puerta, se situó al lado de su hermano y le miró interrogativa. Pero éste sólo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que sólo logró inquietarla aun más. Si su hermano parecía tan contento no podía haber un buen motivo._

_-Meiling, más vale que me vayas soltando-Le exigió Li, malhumorado-Me estás ahogando._

_Pero la aludida ignoró sus réplicas. Así que ha Shaoran no le quedó más remedio que alzar a la chica en peso-quien aun rodeaba el cuello del castaño-y llevarla hasta el sofá, donde seguidamente la dejó caer sin ningún cuidado._

_-¡Ay!-Protestó Meiling, frotándose el trasero-Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan cariñoso como recordaba._

_-No tienes ni idea-Masculló el chico, chasqueando la lengua-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Meiling?_

_-¿Tú que crees?-Cuestionó divertida, gateando por el sofá hasta situarse frente al chico. Otra vez volvió a abrazarlo-He venido a verte.¿Es que no me has echado de menos?_

_Shaoran, que sentía como su medidor de paciencia estaba en números rojos, se deshizo de los brazos de la chica, lanzándole una advertencia con la mirada. _

_No obstante, había en la habitación otra persona que estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia. Sakura, en cuyo rostro era más que evidente la molestia que sentía, se cruzó de brazos y escudriñó a la chica con la mirada. _

_Fuera quien fuera tendría más o menos su misma edad. Aunque si la comparaba consigo misma, la chica parecía estar mucho más desarrollada que ella. Y era evidente que era mucho más guapa._

_Meiling era una joven alta, delgada y de curvas sinuosas que sin lugar a dudas hubiese causado el caos en su instituto. De cabello largo y tan negro como la noche, tenía el rostro pálido por lo que sus ojos de color escarlata resaltaban sin la necesidad de utilizar maquillaje. Algo que la recién llegada no se había abstenido a ponerse y que, junto a su atuendo, la hacía parecer mucho más atractiva._

_La mención de ese pequeño detalle sólo consiguió enfadarla un poco más. Aunque Shaoran no parecía estar muy atento a sus encantos, Sakura comenzó a plantearse muy seriamente la relación de la desconocida con su Shaoran. Porque sí, era suyo. Y no iba a permitir que una desconocida-al menos para ella-cambiase las cosas._

_-¿Me va a decir alguien quien es ella?-Le susurró a su hermano, malhumorada._

_-Su novia-Contestó Tôya con simpleza._

_-Mi prima-Aclaró Shaoran, fulminan al joven Kinomoto con la mirada-Li Meiling._

_-Su adorada prima-Le corrigió la chica, apoyando los brazos sobre el cabezal del sofá para poder observarla mejor-¿Y tú quien eres?_

_Sakura, que repentinamente se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que había llegado a pensar de la chica en tan poco tiempo, abrió la boca con la intención de contestar. Pero una sonora exclamación de la joven Li la interrumpió._

_-¡Oh! Debes ser la chica Kinomoto-Dedujo, divertida-Lo cierto es que te imaginaba... de otra forma._

_¿De otra forma?No sabía si esas palabras habían tenido doble intención, pero el tonito de su voz ya le resultaba molesto.¿A qué se refería?_

_-Cállate Meiling-Le ordenó Shaoran, dándole una pequeña patara al montón de bolsos de equipaje que había a los pies del sofá-¿Y esto?No será lo que creo que es ¿Verdad?_

_-Tan agudo como siempre, primito-Le elogió, guiñándole un ojo-Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar. No pienso dejarte ni un segundo a solas._

_Las protestas del chino no tardaron en hacerse oír, pero para Sakura no fueron más que un eco en la lejanía. ¿Iba a quedarse con ellos? Y lo peor, ¡Pensaba acaparar a Shaoran las veinticuatro horas del día! No iba a consentirlo. ¡No señor!_

Y ahí estaban los tres. Compartiendo coche y destino. No es que Sakura tuviese nada en contra de la chica-es más, le resultaba simpática cuando estaba a diez metros del castaño-pero desconfiaba de sus intenciones. Siempre estaba abrazando a Shaoran o haciéndole carantoñas, y eso, aunque le costase reconocerlo, la irritaba. No eran celos, pero no pensaba dejarles solos ni unos minutos.

Miró nuevamente a Meiling y suspiró. Sí, si que eran celos, y en definitiva, un viaje que se le haría muy largo.

**oOoOoOo**

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar en cuanto los chicos pusieron un sólo pie en la casa de la playa perteneciente a la familia Daidôji. La casa, más pequeña que en la que residían habitualmente en Tomoeda pero decorada con el mismo gusto, era de dos plantas y tenía grandes ventanales que permitían que entrase la claridad a sus exquisitas habitaciones de paredes blancas y muebles de encina.

Tras despedirse de Yukito y Tôya-el cual se había mostrado un tanto reacio a irse sin más-los seis jóvenes subieron a la segunda planta y se repartieron las habitaciones. Como era habitual, Sakura y Tomoyo compartieron dormitorio, aunque subieron una cama plegable para que la joven Li pudiese dormir con ellas.

En el caso de los chicos, Shaoran y Khay dormirían en la misma habitación, mientras que el joven Hiiragizawa dormiría en la habitación de los padres de Tomoyo ante la falta de otra cama plegable.

Nada más entrar en su habitación, la joven Kinomoto dejó su mochila sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, que daba a la playa. Abriéndola para poder respirar la brisa marina que tanto le gustaba, cerró los ojos y de se dejó llevar por el sonido de las olas y los gritos de los niños al jugar en la playa. Como había echado de menos todo eso. Y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuanto.

"_Que boba he sido_" Pensó, cerrando lentamente la ventana "_No me puedo creer que me haya perdido todo esto por culpa de dos idiotas"_

Se giró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Pero no tardó en borrarla al ver el rostro serio de Tomoyo, quien estaba guardando sus cosas en el armario. Meiling se había ido a molestar a Shaoran, probablemente, así que tenía la intimidad suficiente para hablar sobre el asunto al que no había dejado de darle vueltas durante todo el trayecto de Tomoeda hasta allí.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Sakura, acercándose hasta ella y sentándose sobre su cama-Quizás debería haberte consultado antes de invitar a Eriol. Después de todo ésta es tu casa.

-También es la tuya-Le corrigió la morena, dedicándola una ligera sonrisa-No te preocupes. No me importa.

La joven Daidôji cogió un par de camisetas y se giró para meterlas en el armario, aunque Sakura sospechaba que no era más que para que no pudiese ver su rostro.

-Lo me mientas, Tomoyo-Le pidió la castaña, suplicante-Se que lo haces para que no me sienta culpable, pero algo de culpa si que tengo.

-Tú no tienes ninguna culpa-Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Las cosas se me fueron de las manos, es todo. Quien sabe...-Una risa amarga salió de su garganta- quizás era esto lo que debía pasar.

-Pero tú quieres a Eriol-Insistió Sakura, reincorporándose para acercarse a ella-Y ya no hay excusas. Yo ya no siento nada por él más que una gran amistad. Y aunque no fuese así, quiero que seas feliz-Añadió, agarrándola por los hombros-Y está claro que si no estás con Eriol, no eres feliz.

Tomoyo mantuvo el contacto visual con la castaña durante unos segundos, antes de pasarse una mano por su largo cabello y sentarse sobre la cama, abatida.

-Pero él ya está con esa chica-Replicó, desesperada-Además, está Khay...

-¡Pero Khay te rechazó!-Le recordó la joven Kinomoto, sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

-Y lo hice porque sabía que estabas cometiendo una estupidez-Intervino el rubio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta-Y porque prefería rechazarte yo, a que me rechazaras. Deberíais cerrar la puerta cuando esteis hablando de temas como estos.

Y siguiendo su propio consejo, el joven Serizawa cerró la puerta con cuidado y se tumbó en la cama contigua a la de Tomoyo, en la cual estaban sentadas las dos chicas.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que si dijiste que saldrías conmigo no era más que para molestar a Hiiragizawa-Sonrió, colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza-No sospechabas que yo estaba detrás o que fuese a escucharte. No pensabas decirme nada. Sólo lo dijiste por la rabia del momento ¿O me equivoco?

-No-Admitió Tomoyo, bajando la mirada.

-Entonces no sé de que te preocupas-Khay se encogió de hombros, despreocupado-A ti te gusta el imbécil ese y él le gustas tú. No veo cual es el problema para volver a intentarlo.

-En realidad no hay nada que volver a intentar-Sonrió la joven Daidôji, mirándole durante unos segundos-Nunca hemos estado saliendo.

-Entonces con más motivo para intentarlo-Insistió Sakura, cogiéndola de las manos-Nunca sabrás como sería si no lo intentas.

Las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron y mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos instantes. Los ojos de la castaña centellaban con esperanza, y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir como la esperanza de su amiga la llenaba a ella de ese sentimiento.

-Es que no sé que hacer para dar el primer paso-Admitió, soltando una risita nerviosa-No sé, dejadme que me lo piense.

Sakura asintió y la abrazó con fuerza. Abrazo al que no tardó en unirse Khay tras saltar de la cama con tanta rapidez que parecía que le hubiesen puesto chinchetas.

-Os quiero un montón-Murmuró Tomoyo, abrazando a ambos a la vez-A los dos.

-Y nosotros a ti.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Meling, observando con admiración la bonita playa que tenía ante ella-¡Qué pasada! Mejores que las de China ¿No piensas lo mismo, primito?

El joven Li asintió más por acallarla que por otra cosa, e intentó desprenderse de la chica cuando su prima volvió a agarrarse a su brazo sin ninguna intención de soltarse. Definitivamente seguía siendo tan empalagosa como la recordaba.

"_No_"Se corrigió, soltando un bufido "_Más_"

Sakura, que no había dejado de observar a la joven Li desde que habían salido de casa, se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

"_No tienes de que preocuparte_" Se tranquilizó a si misma, cogiendo y soltando aire un par de veces "_Es su prima" "Es normal que tengan una relación tan... estrecha_"

-No hay de que preocuparse-Murmuró la castaña, sonriendo para si.

-Pues vaya con la primita-Comentó Khay a su lado, soltando un silbido de admiración- Con lo buena que está y lo mucho que se le arrima, me parece que Li no va a tardar en olvidar sus lazos familiares. ¡Ay!

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma-Le amenazó Sakura, pegándole un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas-Son primos. No hay de que preocuparse.

No obstante, cuando el joven Serizawa se alejó de ella cojeando, a Sakura no le quedó más que admitir que si no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, no era para convencer a otros sino para convencerse a si misma. Y es que Meiling era tan guapa y acaparaba tanto la atención del chino que...

Miró en dirección a la joven-que en esos momentos se estaba quitando el atrevido vestido que llevaba sobre el bañador-y abrió la boca al ver el bonito bikini rojo que se había decantado por ponerse. Incluso el joven Serizawa, que alagaba a Tomoyo con lo bien que le quedaba su bikini amarillo y naranja-se quedó embobado observándola. Eso si que eran curvas y lo demás tonterías.

-Pariente de Li tenía que ser-Comentó Tomoyo, colocándose mejor la elegante pamela que iba a juego con su bikini y pareo-Khay quiere que nos bañemos ya. ¿Te apuntas?

Sakura asintió y tras asegurarle que en seguida se uniría a ellos, cuatro de sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia el agua.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, la joven Kinomoto extendió su propia toalla junto al resto e hizo el ademán de quitarse el vestido veraniego que llevaba sobre el bikini. Pero tras pensárselo durante unos instantes, se detuvo.

-No puedo hacerlo-Murmuró.

-¿Es que no vas a bañarte?-Shaoran, que había decidido esperarla, se acercó a ella y, tras quitarse su propia gorra, se la puso a ella-Deberías haberte puesto la tuya. Vas a coger una insolación.

-Gracias.

Sakura se recolocó mejor la gorra y sonrió procurando no mirar el pecho desnudo del chico. Vale, quizás no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Shaoran tenía un cuerpo tan atlético y era tan atractivo que...

"_No, no pienses en Meiling_"Se ordenó, negando con la cabeza con efusividad.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Se interesó el chico, alzando una ceja con escepticismo-Estás rara.

-No, no es nada-Negó la castaña, intentando parecer lo más animada posible-Porque no vas a bañarte con los demás. Yo creo que me voy a quedar aquí, tomando el sol.

-Entonces me quedo contigo.

-No, no es necesario-Se apresuró a añadir Sakura, obligándole a girarse para poder así empujarle por la espalda-Vete a jugar con los demás niños, anda.

Shaoran, a quien ya no le quedaban dudas que la castaña estaba como una regadera, la miró sin comprender. Esa última frase le había puesto los pelos de punta. ¿Qué podía pasarle? Todo parecía ir bien. A no ser...

-Está bien, está bien-Accedió, alzando las manos en señal de paz-Ya me voy.

-Así me gusta-Asintió Sakura, satisfecha.

Pero cuando la joven Kinomoto se giró para tumbarse sobre su toalla, Shaoran le subió el vestido con un movimiento rápido y sonrió.

-Así que era por esto-Murmuró, divertido-Pero mira que puedes llegar a ser tonta.

-Vale, sí, ¿Qué pasa?-Masculló la joven, arrebatándole el vestido de un tirón-Me da vergüenza que me vean en bikini. A ti también te pasaría si fueras yo y las dos chicas que van contigo tienen esos cuerpazos.

Sakura se giró avergonzada, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro sumamente enrojecido. Le hubiese gustado añadir el hecho de que él estaba presente y que tenía miedo que se pusiera a comparar. Logicamente, si su decisión dependiera de eso, se iba a quedar con Meiling sin lugar a dudas.

Pero el chico, en lugar de reírse como había sido su intención inicial, la abrazó por detrás, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Especialmente cuando el joven Li inclinó la cabeza para besar la piel que dejaba al descubierto su vestido veraniego de Piolín.

-¿Y que más da?-Le susurró al oído, acercándola un poco más a él-Yo ni si quiera me he fijado en ellas. La que me gusta eres tú, y eso es lo único importante. Además...-Añadió, con ese tono malicioso que le helaba la sangre -... estoy deseando verte en bikini.

-Puede que te decepcione-Le advirtió Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior-Además, mi bikini no es muy sexy.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo-Protestó-Eso depende de la persona que lo lleve puesto. Y para mí tú eres la chica más sexy de toda la playa.

-Acabas de decir que ni si quiera te habías fijado en las otras-Señaló Sakura, huraña.

-No necesito fijarme en las demás para saberlo-Contestó Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros-Me basta con verte a ti.

La joven Kinomoto rió por el comentario, intentando que no se le notase en exceso lo mucho que le había gustado.

-¿Entonces qué?-La apremió Shaoran, aun abrazándola-¿Te lo vas a quitar?

Sakura asintió lentamente y, avergonzada, hizo el ademán de separarse, para así poder quitarse el vestido. Pero el chico la detuvo. Deslizando sus manos por la silueta de la castaña, llegó hasta el final de vestido y se lo fue subiendo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura, que había adivinado las intenciones del joven Li, cerró los ojos y alzó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea, En unos segundos el vestido estaba sobre la toalla de Sakura, y ésta llevaba sólo y únicamente un bikini deportivo en distintas tonalidades de azul.

Sakura permaneció quieta, inmóvil, hasta que Shaoran la cogió de la mano y la obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con él.

Las mejillas de la joven Kinomoto estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillaban con expectación. Para ella era muy importante lo que pensase o dijese Shaoran.

Pero el chico no dijo nada, y no fue necesario. El brillo de sus ojos y la forma en que la miraba era más que suficiente. Sus palabras no habían sido un mero consuelo, era la realidad. Shaoran la deseaba y el beso que le dio para confirmar sus sospechas era una muestra de ello. No le importó en absoluto que estuviesen en medio de una playa, o que más de una mirada-incluidas las de sus amigos- se hubiese detenido en ellos debido al fervor del beso. Sólo hizo lo que sintió en esos instantes: Quería besarla y lo había hecho.

-Ojalá fueras todo eso que crees ser-Le susurró, nada más separarse-Porque entonces no tendría que preocuparme de que otro chico te mire o intente ligar contigo.

-¿Realmente te preocupa eso?-Inquirió la castaña, sorprendida.

-Es probable-Sonrió de forma evasiva-¿Vamos con los demás?

Sakura, a la que le había descolocado un poco la respuesta, asintió con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él cuando Shaoran extendió su mano hacia ella. Y así, juntos y cogidos de la mano, la pareja se adentró en el mar, donde sus amigos les esperaban con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro.

**oOoOoOo**

La joven Daidôji, que se había alejado más de lo previsto de sus compañeros a causa de la marea, se apoyó en la pequeña tabla de sur barata que Khay le había prestado y centró su mirada en el horizonte. El mar era precioso. Tan azul, tan... infinito. Era una sensación agradable, relajadora y pese a todo no podía dejar de pensar en Eriol y en la conversación que había mantenido hacia un rato con Sakura y el joven Serizawa.

¿Por qué seguía engañándose?Ellos tenían razón. Quería a Eriol, y no había dejado de poner obstáculos desde el principio. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A caso tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar? ¿De lo que sentía?

-Creo que sí.

En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de poner excusas. Excusas y más excusas. Es lo único que había hecho. Pero ya estaba harta. Lo que había ocurrido con Sakura no había sido más que un error que no volvería a repetirse. Pero ahora la castaña no sentía nada por el joven Serizawa y hablaba con sinceridad cuando le decía que quería que sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen juntos.

Quizás eso no era posible. O al menos dadas las circunstancias. Eriol parecía tener interés por la tal Yuka y ella no quería interponerse a eso. No obstante eso no significaba que fuese a rendirse. Había cometido muchos errores, pero poco a poco pensaba enmendarlos.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que estaba harta? Probablemente hacia tiempo. Pero no había sido hasta su discusión con Eriol frente a la casa de los Kinomoto que se había dado cuenta de ello. Desde esa noche no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Sabía que eran celos lo que la habían llevado a decirle al joven Hiiragizawa que saldría con Khay. Al igual que sabía que eran celos lo que quería producirle a Eriol con esa afirmación. Y eran celos lo que le habían abierto los ojos. Eriol no estaría ahí eternamente para ella, y no quería perderlo Le quería demasiado.

Sin embargo el problema ahora era dar el primer paso. No sabía como hacerlo y tampoco sabía si tendría la oportunidad.

-¡Eh!

Tomoyo giró la cabeza por inercia y comprobó no sin cierta sorpresa que el joven Hiiragizawa la observaba. ¿Acababa de brindarle el destino una oportunidad de hacer por primera vez las cosas como debían hacerse?

-¿Te molesto?-Preguntó Eriol, sin dejar de moverse para no hundirse-¿Querías estar sola?

-No-Contestó la chica, dedicándola una ligera sonrisa-La marea me ha arrastrado y cuando me he querido dar cuenta estaba aquí.

El chico asintió dándole a entender que sabía a que se refería con eso, y Tomoyo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la tabla, invitándole a que se apoyase también.

-Gracias por haberme dejado venir-Dijo Eriol, cuando sus brazos estuvieron sobre la tabla-Sé que lo haces por Sakura, pero de todas formas te lo agradezco.

-Cuantos más seamos mejor nos lo pasaremos-Respondió la chica, buscando su mirada-Además, yo también quería que vinieses.

Eriol la miró con sorpresa y la morena pudo leer también cierto anhelo en su mirada. Sabía que al chico le había extrañado enormemente su cordialidad, sus sonrisas, frente a los comentarios mordaces y las miradas severas que le había dirigido en los últimos días.

-Quería hablar contigo-Comenzó Tomoyo, cogiendo aire para darse fuerzas-Eriol, siento todo lo que ha pasado. Todo. Intenté hacer las cosas bien y sólo conseguí empeorarlas-Suspiró-Nunca debí haberte pedido que salieras con Sakura. No fue justo ni para ella, ni para ti, ni... ni para mí.

-Sí, nos equivocamos-Corroboró el chico, reacio a echarle únicamente las culpas a ella- Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Pero al menos eso ha servido para que Li y Sakura se acercasen más el uno al otro, y ahora mirales-Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la playa-No es excusa, pero nunca he visto a Sakura tan feliz.

-Yo tampoco-Admitió Tomoyo, correspondiendo a su sonrisa con otra.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, sólo roto por el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas que había próximas y los gritos de júbilo de los niños que jugaban en la playa. Tomoyo apartó la mirada, pero no tardó en provocar el contacto visual tras animarse a decir esas palabras que durante tanto tiempo le habían estado rondando por la cabeza.

-Hagamos lo posible para que estos días sean inolvidable-Prosiguió, tragando saliva-Y cuando lleguemos a Tomoeda...

Los ojos del joven Hiiragizawa se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a lo que él creía que se estaba refiriendo? No era posible. No podía tener tanta suerte.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-Le preguntó, dubitativo.

-Sí-Asintió con convicción-Tenías razón. Ya es hora que nos sentemos y hablemos claro.

Eriol no supo que decir. Miró hacia los lados confundido y finalmente asintió.

-Pero eso lo haremos en Tomoeda-Añadió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de él-Mientras disfrutemos de nuestra estancia en Kôza como amigos. ¿Qué te parece?

**oOoOoOo**

Con la respiración un poco agitada después de nadar durante un buen rato, se sentó en la orilla disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le producía el sentir como el agua chocaba contra sus pies y se escurría por sus piernas. Apoyando las palmas en la arena, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos para que el sol no le molestase. Definitivamente eso era el paraíso.

-¿No me digas que te ha dejado solita tu príncipe de brillante armadura?-Preguntó una voz burlona, sentándose a su lado-No debería haberlo hecho. Hay mucho pervertido rondando por estas playas.

-Corro más peligro estando a tu lado-Contestó Sakura, soltando una carcajada-Ha ido a por unos refrescos. Con este calor tenemos una sed...

-¿Refrescos?-Repitió Khay, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Dónde?

-En el chiringuito de ahí detrás-Indicó la castaña, señalando hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?-El chico se encogió de hombros-A saber que estarías mirando.

El joven Serizawa sonrió y se tumbó completamente en la arena, con los brazos tras la cabeza para asegurarse que el agua no le diese en la cara.

Era mejor no decir que o a quien estaba mirando. Claro que resultaba difícil porque no conocía la mayoría de los nombres de las chicas a las que había estado observando. Salvo a Tomoyo- a la que había perdido unos instantes de vista cuando había pasado ante él una chica con un bañador blanco muy favorecedor- y a Meiling-con la que se había recreado mientras ésta tomaba el sol-las otras le eran completamente desconocidas.

-¿Khay, estás bien?-Le preguntó de repente. El joven la miró sin entender-Con todo esto de Tomoyo y Eriol, quiero decir. No tiene que ser para ti nada fácil darle consejos cuando te gusta.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una triste sonrisa y miró hacia el frente, fingiendo que observaba el mar pese a que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

No, no era fácil. Y por eso ahora los dos entendían mejor que antes lo mal que lo había pasado Tomoyo con todo lo sucedido. Después de todo, antes que Khay, era Tomoyo quien le daba consejos a Sakura para conquistar a Eriol antes de saber lo que él sentía por ella.

"_Tomoyo_" Sakura suspiró.

-Sí, estoy bien-Asintió el chico, tras unos instantes de reflexión-Sólo tengo ganas de que esto se acabe. En cuanto Tomoyo y Hiiragizawa estén juntos, no sólo ellos serán felices, sino que yo podré intentar olvidarla de verdad-Se sinceró-Mientras que las cosas sigan así, aunque yo mismo diga lo contrario, en el fondo albergo una pequeña esperanza de que se fije en mí. Por eso quiero que se decidan. Que acabe todo.

La joven Kinomoto pudo distinguir sin ningún problema la amargura de sus palabras. Pese a sonrisa siempre alegre y su actitud despreocupada, Khay también lo había pasado muy mal con todo eso. Aun lo estaba pasando. Al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol.

"_Es que no sé que hacer para dar el primer paso"_Las palabras de Tomoyo de esa mañana le vinieron a la memoria con absoluta nitidez.

-Yo sí-Sonrió, satisfecha.

El joven Serizawa alzó la mirada, sin comprender. A la chica la sal le había afectado al cerebro. ¿A que venía esa amplia sonrisa?

-Khay, eres un gran chico-Admitió la castaña, revolviéndole el cabello-Ya verás como algún día encontrarás esa pieza del puzzle que encaja contigo.

-¿Eh?

El rubio la miró asustado y agradeció enormemente la llegada de Shaoran, pese a que éste le fulminó con la mirada debido a la cercanía que había entre su _novia en bikini _y él.

"_Locos_"Sentenció, dirigiéndose hacia el chiringuito tras despedirse de los dos castaños"_Están todos locos_"

Se apoyó en la barra del chiringuito y pidió una coca-cola sin ni si quiera comprobar que el camarero le estuviese prestando atención. Sabía que Sakura no diría nada de lo que habían hablado, pero aun así se sentía un poco incómodo tras rebelarle a la castaña sus sentimientos. Se había ido de la lengua y ahora no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación del pecho.

-Para la próxima, deberías ponerte a la cola-El chico alzó la mirada ante el deje de molestia que había en esa chillona voz femenina-Hay otros que también estamos esperando.

-Li-La saludó, dedicándole una sonrisa-No te había visto, lo siento.

La chica hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero apoyó también los codos en la barra. Un camarero no tardó en acercarse para anotarle el pedido y Khay tuvo que repetir el suyo ya que a él no lo habían escuchado.

-Es la parte positiva de ser atractiva, ir en bikini y que los hombres seáis tan tontos-Se excusó la joven Li, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No todos.

-Sí, tienes razón-Asintió la chica, girando la cabeza para poder mirar hacia la playa-Mi primito y Eriol son la excepción.

El joven Serizawa frunció el ceño y volvió a centrar su atención en el ir y venir de los atareados camareros. Con ese comentario no se estaba refiriendo al chino a o Hiiragizawa, sino a él mismo.

"_Está claro que me toman por un pervertido_"Suspiró, resignado "_¿Por qué será?_

-¡Eh, guapa!-Saludó un joven de unos veinte años, haciendo a un lado a Khay para poder situarse al lado de Meiling-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-Ahora mismo no-Admitió la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-Pero seguro que se me ocurre alguna excusa.

El chico miró a sus amigos-que le esperaban a un metro de allí-y soltó una carcajada ante la sagaz respuesta de la morena. Habían encontrado a una chica con carácter y eso le gustaba.

-Para esta propuesta te aseguro que no-Contestó el aludido con convicción, pasándose una mano por su húmedo cabello-Esta noche celebramos una fiesta en la playa. Habrá hogueras, música, alcohol y...-Se inclinó un poco sobre ella hasta ponerse a la altura de su oreja-... buena compañía.

-Sobre eso último, estaré bien acompañada en la playa o en mi habitación-Le aseguró Meiling, pegándole un pequeño empujón para separarle de ella-Mi novio puede ser de lo más apasionado.

La joven Li se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha y el chico giró la cabeza para comprobar a que se refería la morena con eso. Khay, que había seguido la conversación con interés, miró también hacia atrás hasta que se dio cuenta que Meiling se estaba refiriendo a él. O al menos eso esperaba, porque el hombre que estaba a su lado era un anciano de unos setenta y tantos años de edad y estaba más arrugado que una pasa.

-Exacto-Asintió el rubio, sin saber bien que decir. Meiling soltó un bufido de desesperación. Por fin lo había pillado-Aunque los otros tres puntos parecían interesantes, así que quizás si que vayamos. Gracias por la invitación.

Meiling, a quien le gustaba mucho meterse en el papel para darle el mayor realismo posible, rodeó el bañista y abrazó a Khay, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, gracias-Murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El chico asintió por inercia y algo turbado pero con las risas de sus amigos de fondo, se alejó del chiringuito para probar suerte con otras bañistas.

Khay, que se había tensado al sentir el cuerpo húmedo de la joven pegado al suyo, tragó saliva haciendo más ruido del esperado, captando la atención de Meiling, que no tardó en separarse de él.

-Menudo idiota-Masculló la joven, refiriéndose al otro chico-Odio a los tipos así.

-Pues parece que tú les gustas bastante-Comentó el rubio, con cierta torpeza-Quiero decir... que te miran bastante.

Meiling soltó una risita ante el nerviosismo del joven y asintió vagamente mientras cogía su coca-cola de la barra.

-Ya me he dado cuenta-Admitió, dedicándole una sonrisa-Aunque me gusta que me miren unos más que otros-Añadió, guiñándole un ojo-Y esta te invito yo.

Y dejando un par de monedas para pagar tanto su coca-cola como la de él, la joven Meiling se alejó del chiringuito confirmando sus palabras. Más de uno por poca se desnucaba para observarla. Aunque claro, debía agradecerle que hubiese pagado su refresco porque no había cogido dinero.

El joven Serizawa soltó un suspiro y, tras acariciarse la nuca algo más relajado al no tener a la chica cerca, cogió su coca-cola y le pegó varios sorbos seguidos, dejando la lata prácticamente vacía.

**oOoOoOo**

Nada más sentir que la mano de Shaoran había dejado de ejercer presión sobre su cabeza, salió a la superficie y cogió aire como si su vida dependiera de ello. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba así había sido. ¡Por poco se ahogaba!

Mirando al joven Li con los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a él y se colgó de su cuello con la esperanza que su peso le obligase a hundirse. No obstante, estaban muy cerca de la playa, por lo que él aun tocaba en el suelo y lo único que estaba haciendo era gastar fuerzas innecesariamente.

Shaoran, que había permanecido con los brazos cruzados durante todo el proceso, y que incluso se había permitido el lujo de bostezar, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida en el mismo instante en el que Sakura desistió de su intento.

-Vaya... ¿Tan pronto de rindes?-Le preguntó, con ese tono burlón que tanto la molestaba-Me has decepcionado.

-Es una táctica-Se excusó la castaña, dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad-En cuanto estés despistado, te atacaré.

-Te refieres a que harás esto.

Y poniéndole la zancadilla por debajo del agua tal y como había hecho las últimas veces, el joven Li volvió a hundirla, aunque esta vez sin hacer presión en la cabeza con su mano.

La joven Kinomoto, que había tragado un poco de agua debido a la sorpresa, tosió repetidas veces hasta que logró recuperarse. Shaoran, que temió haberse pasado esa vez, le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó, sin dejar de darle palmaditas-¿Has tragado mucha agua?

-Una poca-Contestó la castaña, tosiendo una vez más.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó el chico, arrepentido-De verdad, yo solo quería hacerte una...

-¿Una qué?-Inquirió Sakura, haciéndole esta vez ella una zancadilla bajo el agua, y lanzándose sobre él para hundirle- ¿Esto?

Esta vez fue Li quien pasó unos instantes bajo el agua contra su voluntad. Le había pillado desprevenido, y aunque podía haber reaccionado para que el truco de Sakura no fuera efectivo, prefirió no contraatacar y darle el gusto a la chica.

-Bien, ya estamos en paz.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Protestó Sakura-Yo sólo te he ahogado una vez y tú más de diez.

-Pero te prometo que no habrá una onceaba-Le aseguró el chico, cogiéndola por la cintura y atraiéndola hacia él-Anda, alcemos la bandera blanca y mimémonos un poquito.

Shaoran recorrió su cuello besando cada milímetro de su piel y la alzó en peso, permitiendo a Sakura que rodease la cintura y el cuello del chico con sus piernas y brazos.

-Tú si que sabes como convencerme-Bromeó la castaña, besando al joven-Así si que vale la pena perder.

-Así si que vale la pena ganar-Le susurró Shaoran, besándola nuevamente, aunque esta vez con mucha más pasión.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que alguien les observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a pocos metros de ellos.

-Sakura...

**oOoOoOo**

Miró de reojo a sus oponentes y tras seleccionar tres de las siete cartas que tenía en la mano, las lanzó sobre la toalla con decisión.

-Tres reyes.

-Mentira.

La rotunda afirmación tanto de parte del joven Hiiragizawa como de Tomoyo, le heló la sangre. No habían dudado ni un instante. Incluso el propio Eriol, que no le tocaba levantar en esa ocasión, lo había anunciado sin preámbulos.

Tomoyo, que iba detrás de él, cogió las tres cartas que había lanzado Khay, y les dio la vuelta, demostrando que evidentemente no se trataban de tres reyes.

-Un cinco, un seis y una sota-Murmuró Eriol, divertido-¿Te has empeñado en llevarte la baraja entera?

Enfadado y arrastrando hacia él el montón de cartas que había en el centro de la toalla, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Tomoyo entre curioso y picado.

-¿Cómo sabías que era mentira?

-Porque eres un mentiroso nato-Contestó Tomoyo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque se te da fatal.

-Eres tan previsible-Comentó Eriol, divertido-Te toca Tomoyo.

La joven Daidôji asintió y tras seleccionar las tres cartas las tiró al centro de la toalla. Sin embargo, no llegó a decir cuales eran, ya que las ruidosas protestas de Meiling y los gruñidos de Shaoran, captaron su atención conforme se acercaban desde la orilla hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Venga, por favor-Insistió la joven Li, agarrada al brazo del chico-Si sólo quiero enterrarte.

-Pues te buscas a otro-Contestó el chico, huraño-No me fío que te baste sólo con enterrarme el cuerpo. Eres capaz de enterrarme la cabeza y no quiero morir asfixiado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Protestó la aludida, ofendida, abrazándolo-¡Con lo que yo te quiero!

Nuevamente comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos primos que hizo a Sakura suspirar. Por culpa de Meiling habían tenido que dar por finalizada su sesión de besos cuando no había hecho más que empezar. Y por si fuera poco, desde que les había interrumpido, la morena no había hecho otra cosa que pegarse al chino como una lapa.

"_Y es que eso es lo que es"_Sentenció, molesta "_Una lapa"_

-Vaya, ya estáis aquí-Les saludó Tomoyo, haciéndole un hueco a Sakura para que se sentase a su lado-¿Quiereis jugar?

-No, gracias-Contestó la castaña, intentando parecer animada-Soy un desastre. Se me da fatal mentir.

-A Hiiragizawa también y ahí lo tienes-Intervino Eriol, mirando al rubio con diversión-Además, siempre se necesita en una partida a alguien que se quede con todas las cartas-Añadió, mirando a Sakura con despreocupación-Así que no te preocupes, Serizawa ya tiene ese puesto.

-Hablando de Serizawa...-Comenzó Meiling, soltando finalmente a su primo para acariciarse el mentón de forma pensativa-Eso me recuerda que nos han invitado esta noche a una fiesta, aquí, en la playa. Podríamos venir ¿Qué os parece?

Ante la mención de una posible fiesta, Tomoyo y Shaoran se tensaron y miraron con disimulo a cierta castaña, quien no parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle y aun seguía sonriendo.

"_Una fiesta en la playa"_Los recuerdos de esa noche asaltaron a la joven Daidôji e inconscientemente apretó el puño de la mano desocupada con fuerza_"No es buena idea" "Sakura __no está preparada"_

No obstante, no fue Tomoyo quien intervino. Con una naturalidad sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que sabía todo lo que le había pasado a Sakura en esa misma playa años atrás, el joven Li captó la atención del resto y negó con la cabeza.

-No me apetece-Dijo, mirando a su prima y al rubio con seriedad-Va a haber mucha gente y este tipo de fiestas sólo traen problemas. No me gustaría acabar la noche en un calabozo-Hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua-Yo paso.

-Yo también-Se apresuró a añadir Tomoyo, mirando con complicidad al castaño-Además, había traído algunos juegos de mesa para jugar.

-Pues vaya rollo-Protestó Meiling, llevándose las manos a las caderas-¿Cómo pretendéis que participe en un juego de mesa cuando hay una fiesta magistral a unos escasos metros de mí? ¡Es de locos!

-Apoyo eso-Intervino Khay, señalando a la chica con el pulgar y asintiendo sucesivamente.

La joven Daidôji bajó la mirada y suspiró. ¿Es que acaso ninguno de esos dos pillaba las indirectas? Era verdad que no sabían la mala experiencia que había tenido Sakura años atrás, al igual que no tenían ni idea de las numerosas vueltas que ella misma le había dado al asunto antes de invitarlos a todos a pasar unos días en Kôza, pero definitivamente tenían que haber notado lo reacios que estaban tanto Li como ella ante la idea de una fiesta en la playa.

Li...

Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos castaños y también lo preocupado que estaba por Sakura. Era evidente que ella no era la única que le había dado muchas vueltas a su pequeño viaje a Kôza. A los dos les preocupaba mucho la joven Kinomoto y por eso precisamente no veían con buenos ojos ir a esa fiesta.

-Pues si tantas ganas tenéis, ir vosotros-Les alentó Li, con más rudeza de la que pretendía-Nadie os lo impide e incluso creo que me vendría bien. No tendría que soportarte durante unas horas.

-¡Oh, primito!-Protestó Meiling, echándose nuevamente a sus brazos-No me digas esas cosas tan feas.

-Pues a mi también me apetece ir-Admitió Sakura, mirando al joven Li y a su mejor amiga-Creo que podría ser divertido. Además, siempre podemos reunirnos en Tomoeda en casa del alguno de nosotros y jugar a juegos de mesa ¿No creeis?

-¡Desde luego que si!-Corroboró Khay, entusiasmado-Sakura tiene razón. ¡Vayamos a esa fiesta!

La joven Kinomoto rió ante la actitud entusiasta del rubio, por lo que no se percató de las miradas sorprendidas pero a la vez mucho más preocupadas que antes de Shaoran y Tomoyo. Sakura tenía la última palabra pero... ¿Por qué tenían un mal presentimiento?

**oOoOoOo**

El día se les pasó tan rápido que fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando se decidieron a abandonar la playa.

Se lo habían pasado en grande. Se habían bañado, se habían metido los unos con los otros, habían jugado a voleibol, echo castillos de arena... Sólo habían parado a las dos de la tarde para hacerse unos bocadillos. Pero durante el resto del día no se habían estado quietos.

En definitiva, se lo habían pasado mejor que los niños pequeños que les observaban con el entrecejo fruncido. Y es que en muchos aspectos a sus diecisiete años tenían más de niños que de adultos.

-Estoy agotada-Bostezó la castaña, quien recorría junto al resto el largo camino de madera que les llevaba hasta la casa veraniega de los Daidôji-Como os descuidéis me caigo aquí mismo y me quedo frita. ¡Ey!-Exclamó, cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos de Shaoran la alzaban del suelo- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-Evitando que te desnuques-Contestó el chico, sin darle mayor importancia-Por cierto, ¿Has engordado?

La sonrisa maliciosa del chico fue suficiente para que los instintos asesinos de Sakura salieran a la luz. Rodeando el cuello de Li con la toalla que llevaba en una mano, intentó estrangularle ante las carcajadas grupales del resto de sus amigos. Sólo Meiling permanecía callada y pensativa, y miraba a la joven Kinomoto con cierta sospecha y sorpresa.

La playa no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa por lo que no tardaron más que un par de minutos en llegar. Una vez tendidas las toallas, repartieron los turnos para ducharse acordando que serían los primeros en hacerlo los que prepararían la cena y los últimos los que recogerían la mesa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?-Le propuso Khay a la joven Daidôji, mirándola con picardía-Piénsalo bien. Tú me enjabonas a mí, yo te enjabono a ti...

-Yo te tiro la pastilla de jabón a la cabeza como te acerques al cuarto de baño...-Continuó la aludida, como si su comentario formara parte de la frase inconclusa del rubio.

No obstante no fue la sutil amenaza de la chica lo que hizo que el joven Serizawa se alejase de Tomoyo, si no la amenazante mirada de Eriol-quien se encontraba tras la chica- que complementó con un gesto de su cuello. Y es que llevaba todo el día aguantando las tonterías de Khay y sus excesivos acercamientos a Tomoyo.

-Bueno, Sakura, tú...-Comenzó el rubio, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica.

Pero esta vez ni si quiera Sakura tuvo tiempo de contestar. Shaoran, que se había tensado ante las confianzas del chico con la castaña y lo evidente de sus intenciones, le agarró por la nuca y presionó hasta que el joven Serizawa se decidió a soltar a la chica. Eso si, sin dejar de frotarse la nuca y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Sólo estaba bromeando-Le aseguró, adolorido-Madre mía, cualquiera intenta meterle mano a Sakura en tu presencia. Que daño.

-Me alegro que lo hayas captado-Sonrió Shaoran, dedicándola una sonrisa forzada.

La joven Kinomoto, que como el resto habían observado los hechos sorprendidos, buscó la mirada de Shaoran, y ambos se sonrojaron cuando los ojos marrones de él y los verdes de ella se encontraron.

Apartando la mirada pero con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción en los labios, Sakura siguió a Tomoyo por las escaleras y, tras coger sus cosas, cada una entró a un cuarto de baño.

Para fortuna de Tomoyo, el turno de Meiling para ducharse era después del suyo, por lo que contaba con al menos diez minutos-que pasaron a ser treinta ante la tardanza de la chica-para hablar con Sakura en su habitación.

-¿Y qué te parece ésta?-Le preguntó la castaña, mostrandole una camiseta de tirantes color verde-Así me puedo poner las sandalias verdes y los pantalones cortos blancos.

-Me parece bien-Asintió la morena, abrochándose el sujetador-Oye Sakura, ¿Seguro que quieres ir a esa fiesta?

-Sí, claro-Contestó la aludida, sin entender-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No obstante no fue necesaria ninguna respuesta por parte de Daidôji. Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Sakura dejó a un lado la camiseta y se sentó en la cama, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Así que tú también has pensado en eso ¿Eh?-Murmuró, soltando un suspiro-Debía haberme imaginado que era por eso que Shaoran y tú no queríais ir a la fiesta.

-No, si en realidad no nos apetecía-Se apresuró a añadir la chica, con la única intención de que no se sintiese culpable-Y aun podemos quedarnos aquí. He traído los juegos de mesa y...

La joven Kinomoto negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y miró a Tomoyo a los ojos, quien aun permanecía de pie a un metro escasamente de ella.

-No, de verdad quiero ir-Insistió, mirándola con determinación-Ya no es cuestión de que me apetezca o no me apetezca. Es algo que debo hacer. Algo que debo enfrentar-Añadió-Y siento que si no aprovecho esta oportunidad ahora, siempre voy a vivir bajo los recuerdos. Y no voy a permitir que Hiroshi o Reika sigan influenciándome a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Tomoyo observaba a la chica con sorpresa. ¿Dónde había quedado la temerosa y acomplejada Sakura de meses atrás? ¿Qué había sido de esa chica de la que se había despedido en el instituto cuando iba al aeropuerto a recibir a Shaoran Li? Era increíble y sorprendente la determinación que había ahora en su mirada. Se había hecho más fuerte y, lo más importante, había comenzando a creer en ella misma de nuevo.

Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Pero es que estaba feliz. Demasiado feliz u orgullosa para poder expresarlo con palabras.

-Tienes razón-Murmuró Tomoyo con convicción-Tienes toda la razón.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse, las tres chicas-ya que habían decidido esperar a que Meiling terminase de arreglarse-bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde ya les esperaban los tres chicos perfectamente arreglados y perfumados.

Después de tomar una cena rápida que se componía principalmente por patatas fritas de bolsa y pizza, recogieron la mesa y Sakura lavó los vasos que habían utilizado y los escasos platos pese a que el resto había insistido en dejarlo para después.

No obstante, Sakura estaba siguiendo los pasos de un minucioso plan que había trazado sentada esa mañana en la arena. Después de lograr que Meiling y Khay les esperasen fuera de la casa argumentando que la estaban poniendo nerviosa, miró a la joven Daidôji y sonrió.

-Tomoyo, ¿No tendrás de casualidad más botes de refrescos verdad?-Le preguntó-Lo digo porque probablemente en la fiesta sólo vaya a haber alcohol y tanto Shaoran como yo no queremos beber.

El joven Li miró a la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido durante unos segundos antes de volver a su expresión habitual. No sabía que estaba tramando la chica, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que en ningún momento le había dicho que no bebería.

-Sí, creo que quedan algunas latas en el...-La morena abrió el frigorífico y pasó su mirada por cada una de las repisas, extrañada-Juraría que había metido varias latas esta mañana. Que raro.

-Quizás tengas en la despensa-Opinó, intentando parecer casual-¿Podrías ir a comprobarlo?

Tomoyo asintió lentamente y salió de la cocina con cierta desconfianza. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que la situación de la que acababa ser participe no era en absoluto natural o casual?

-Eriol deberías ir con ella y....

Pero cuando Sakura se giró para mirar al chico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El joven Hiiragizawa la miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y resignada. Era evidente que ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

"_¡Vaya!"_Suspiró la castaña, lamentándose de su mala suerte _"Adiós a mi brillante plan"_

-Sí, será mejor que vaya a ayudarla.

Para su sorpresa, fue Eriol quien concluyó la frase antes de girarse y abandonar la cocina con una mano en el bolsillo y caminando con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba. Sí, era evidente que el joven Hiiragizawa se había percatado de sus intenciones, pero era aun más evidente que se había hecho el despistado para alentarla a continuar con su plana.

-Ahora vuelvo-Le dijo a Li, secándose rápidamente las manos en un paño de cocina-No me sigas.

Y saliendo de la cocina también, entró a la galería contigua y sonrió cuando vio abierta una de las dos puertas de madera que había en la misma.

Se acercó con cuidado y el máximo sigilo. Podía oír las voces de Tomoyo y Eriol dentro de la minúscula habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta. Debía hacerlo rápido. Por mucho que hubiese escondido las latas de refrescos entre el resto de la comida que Wataru-la empelada de la familia Daidôji-había ordenado días atrás, no tardarían en encontrarlas.

Y cogiendo aire para darse fuerzas, la joven Kinomoto cerró la puerta de un portazo y giró la llave que estaba puesta en la cerradura ya un poco desgastada.

No tardaron en oírse los golpes al otro lado de la puerta de madera y mucho menos las llamadas de Tomoyo y las acusaciones con fundamento. Vale, quizás no era un plan demasiado elaborado, pero estaba dispuesta a no dejarles salir hasta que hablasen y se reconciliaran. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-Esto es traición ¿Lo sabías?-Bromeó Shaoran, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la galería.

-Pues ahora eres cómplice-Señaló la castaña, acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios-Te dije que no me siguieras.

-¿Sueno demasiado cursi si te digo que te seguiré a donde haga falta?-Inquirió mientras abrazaba a la chica con el suficiente espacio entre ellos para que Sakura pudiese ver la sonrisa divertida de su rostro-Aunque no te lo creas, me gusta mi imagen de tipo duro.

-¿Tipo duro? ¡Venga ya!-Se mofó la joven Kinomoto, haciendo que el chico frunciera el entrecejo-De todas formas no te preocupes, que con todos estos gritos nadie más ha podido enterarse.

-Por eso lo he dicho-Admitió Shaoran, inclinándose para besarla nuevamente.

Sakura correspondió al beso con auténtico deleite. Olvidándose de los gritos de Tomoyo tras la puerta, se metió la llave de la despensa en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y cogidos de la mano salieron de la galería.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-Le preguntó Shaoran sin mirarla, cuando dejaron de oír la voz de Tomoyo para oír las de su prima y Khay-¿Sabes lo que puede pasar en esa habitación mientras nosotros estamos fuera?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Y no te importa?-Cuestionó, aun con la mirada fija en la entrada de la casa.

La joven Kinomoto se detuvo y con ello obligó a Shaoran a hacer lo mismo. Sin soltarla de la mano, el chico se giró para observarla, encontrándose con dos ojos del color de las esmeraldas que lo observaban con decisión.

-Te lo dije en tu cumpleaños y no quisiste creerme-Le recordó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Lo que siento por Eriol, no es más que amistad y admiración. Ahora a quien yo quiero...-murmuró, soltándole la mano para poder acariciarle el rostro con ambas-... es a ti, Shaoran. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Y haré todo lo que haga falta para demostrártelo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus comprometidas palabras. Palabras que eran ante todo sinceras.

-Bueno, ¿Qué?-Cuestionó Meiling, impaciente-¿Nos vamos ya?

Los dos castaños se separaron y la joven Li frunció el entrecejo. ¿A caso había interrumpido algo importante?

-¿Dónde están Hiiragizawa y Tomoyo?-Preguntó Khay tras la chica, mirando en todas las habitaciones que podía ver desde su posición.

-No vienen-Contestó Shaoran, mirando a la joven Kinomoto-Tenían cosas pendientes.

-Ya veo-Murmuró Khay, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Abre Sakura!-Llamó, golpeando incansablemente la puerta-¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

-Será mejor que lo dejes-Le aconsejó Eriol, sentado en un rincón-Ya han pasado diez minutos, lo más probable es que estén en la fiesta.

La joven Daidôji soltó un bufido y se giró, resignada. Apoyada en la desgastada puerta de madera, se fue deslizando hasta abajo, quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo. Iba a matarla. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así?

Miró a Eriol con disimulo y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Una cosa es que hubiese comenzado a limar asperezas con el chico, y otra muy distinta que estuviese moralmente preparada para permanecer encerrada con él mínimo tres horas.

Ante la sola idea del interminable tiempo que debía pasar antes de que la joven Kinomoto regresase, volvió a sentir ganas de gritar y golpear la puerta hasta echarla a bajo. Pero Eriol tenía razón. Sakura y los demás estarían en la fiesta y era inútil.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó Eriol, alzando un par de latas-He encontrado los refrescos.

Los labios de la joven Daidôji se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero no tardó en soltar una carcajada a la que se unió el chico segundos después.

"_Menuda Sakura"_Suspiró Tomoyo, negando con la cabeza"_Y lo divertido es que he picado"_

-No sé como he podido ser tan tonta-Manifestó la joven Daidôji, frunciendo el entrecejo-Debería haberme dado cuenta. Se estaba comportando de una forma un tanto extraña.

-Es cierto.

-Bueno, al menos no he sido la única que ha picado-Agradeció aliviada, dedicándole a Eriol una sonrisa-Tú tampoco te has dado cuenta.

-No, es verdad.

El joven Hiiragizawa correspondió a la sonrisa de la chica con otra, aunque en esa ocasión Tomoyo si que se percató de que algo pasaba. Era evidente que Eriol le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

-Así que tú lo sabías ¿Eh?-Suspiró, apoyando la frente en sus rodillas flexionadas-Definitivamente estoy perdiendo mis facultades.

-No creo que sea eso-Opinó, encogiéndose de hombros-Lo que pasa es que estás tan empeñada en compensarla por lo que pasó, que no te paras a pensar realmente en lo que pasa.

Tomoyo, que había alzado un poco la cabeza para poder observar al chico, volvió a apoyarse en sus rodillas, pero esta vez con la mejilla izquierda sobre las mismas. De ese modo podía seguir observando a Eriol.

-Entonces, si lo sabías ¿Por qué...?-Comenzó, adivinando la respuesta mucho antes de concluir la pregunta-¡Oh! Ya veo.

El joven Hiiragizawa volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una calidez que la invadió sin quererlo. Y es que en el fondo sabía que era ahí donde quería estar. En esa minúscula despensa con el chico al que quería a escasamente un metro de ella.

-Soy partidario del dicho de "_No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"_-Se excusó Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros-No dejemos para Tomoeda lo que podemos hacer en Kôza.

Tomoyo se estremeció ante la penetrante mirada del chico. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Era algo casi frenético. Había llegado el momento y ya no había excusas para aplazar esa conversación para más adelante. No podía escapar. Estaba encerrada en una despensa, y aun quedaban más tres horas por delante.

-Sí, ha llegado el momento-Murmuró.

**oOoOoOo**

Podían oír la música de la fiesta desde el mismo instante en el que pusieron un pie fuera de la casa de los Daidôji. Sin embargo, fue mucho más sorprendente cuando llegaron a la propia fiesta. Era increíble y resultaba más que evidente lo bien que se lo estaban pasando todos. Había mucha más gente de la que solía haber en las fiestas a las que había asistido Sakura en ese mismo lugar, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última para extrañarse.

-¡Qué pasada!-Exclamó Meling, entusiasmada, agarrando a su primo del brazo-¡Vamos a bailar, Shaoran!

Y arrastrando a Li lejos de allí, Sakura y el joven Serizawa se quedaron solos. No es que ya no le molestase la cercanía que había entre Shaoran y la morena, sino que en el fondo agradecía el poder estar un rato alejada del chico. Después de su nueva confesión en el salón de los Daidôji, no se sentía con fuerzas para quedarse a solas con Shaoran. Aun recordaba su mirada penetrante y la presión que sintió en el pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Había sido mala suerte que Meiling les hubiese interrumpido. O quizás pura fortuna. No lo sabía, pero le preocupaba enormemente la actitud que tendría Shaoran con ella de ahora en adelante.

-Yo voy a por algo de beber-Se despidió Khay, señalando con el pulgar a un grupo de chicos que rodeaban varias botellas de distintos colores y que Sakura sospechó que debían contener alcohol.

La joven Kinomoto asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de verlo marchar. Sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora que se encontraba sola, siguió caminando y observando el ambiente que había a su alrededor. Las hogueras ya estaban encendidas y rió cuando uno chico de más o menos su edad, quiso saltar una de ellas y se quemó el trasero en el intento. Ahora entendía porque más de un chico había corrido hacia el mar después de saltar por encima del chispeante y anaranjado fuego.

Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Sí, todo era tal y como lo recordaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y se puso la mano en el corazón con inercia. No debía llorar. No, no quería hacerlo. El pasado era el pasado y ella ya no era la misma chica que entonces. Ahora era fuerte y podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, a cualquiera.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no recordó que seguía caminando hasta que sintió como chocaba contra algo sólido y duro. Se tambaleó ligeramente a causa del impacto, pero la persona con la que había chocado la sujetó por los hombros evitando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ah! Gracias-Sonrió la chica, levantando la cabeza-No me he dado...

Pero en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico, se quedó sin palabras. El corazón dejó de latirle durante unos instantes-o al menos eso creyó ella-y se le secó la garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa y su rostro se quedó pálido como la nieve.

No, quizás no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Y mucho menos a él.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Sakura-Sonrió.

**Continuará...**

**¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!! jejeje, supongo que aun no os habréis repuesto de la sorpresa después de ver que he actualizado tan pronto teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que he tardado en los últimos capítulos. ¡Pero es que no podía acabar el año sin felicitaros las fiestas! Así que esta semana me he puesto el turbo y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Lo malo es que no he estado muy inspirada , pero espero que os guste de todas formas ^^**

**Ahora sí, hablando del capítulo... jujujuju ¡Esta Sakura me encanta! Tan decidida y tan... traviesa. La verdad es que desde mi punto de vista Sakura ha evolucionado bastante aunque de forma casi imperceptible en muchos aspectos. Es cierto que aun tiene que madurar más y adquirir mayor confianza en si misma, pero tiempo al tiempo. Aunque a saber como reacciona al tener cara a cara a un antiguo conocido ¿Os imagináis quien es? Seguro que si ^^**

**Pero claro, alguien que tiene que ver mucho en este cambio es nuestro querido Shaoran. ¡Qué menudo problema tiene con su prima! Al pobre no le deja ni respirar! Y eso que Meiling no ha entrado en acción todavía jejeje. Por otra parte, ¿Creeis que ya está más seguro de los sentimientos de Sakura o que aun sigue dudando? A mí lo que me parece es que este chico está colado hasta las trancas por Sakura e incluso es un poco celoso y posesivo jeje. ¡No! ¡Es un amor!**

**Sobre Erio, Tomoyo y por lo tanto, también Khay... ¿Cómo creeis que va la cosa?La verdad es que bajo esa sonrisa burlona el rubio lo tiene que estar pasando bastante mal. Y sino mirad lo que le ha dicho ha Sakura. Es evidente que quiere a Tomoyo y que por eso en cierta forma se resigna ya que sabe que Eriol la quiere también y la hará más feliz que él. Tiene que ser duro irse de fiesta sabiendo que dejas a la chica que te gusta con tu rival, sólos y... Bueno, menos mal que no saben que están en una habitación de tamaño reducido XD**

**Y hablando de habitación de tamaño reducido... ¿Qué creeis que pasará en esa despensa? ¡Acepto teorías! XD Aunque todos podemos hacernos una idea de lo que va a pasar jajaja. Lo único que me voy a permitir resaltar, es que tres horas es mucho tiempo cuando estas encerrado en un sitio tan pequeño. O quizás muy poco... (doble guiño jejeje)**

**En fin, que me voy a ir despidiendo que tengo que ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad (lo sé, lo sé, yo siempre tarde a todos sitios jeje)Así que lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que os siga gustando el fic, que paseis unas muy FELICES FIESTAS y un PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Respecto a los reviews, millones de gracias!! Pero sintiéndolo mucho no voy a poder contestarlos esta vez. Estoy bastante liada porque este año se celebran todas las cenas familiares en mi casa y ya sabéis lo que significa esto. Demasiada responsabilidad para mí ¬¬ Pero os prometo que a la próxima los contesto sin falta ¿Vale?**

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO Y HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE!! (que lejano que suena eso XD jeje)**


	17. Cuestión de Parejas

**17. Cuestión de parejas.**

El pulso se le aceleró al reconocer al chico y los recuerdos la asaltaron provocando un torbellino de sensaciones que por poco no la hicieron desfallecer. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que no podía respirar. Había creído que estaba preparada para afrontarlo, pero los acelerados latidos de su corazón la estaban haciendo dudar. No podía.

"_No_"Se alentó con convicción"_Sí puedo_"

Apretó los puños para darse ánimo y fuerza, y alzó nuevamente la mirada, encarando al chico que años atrás se había burlado de ella y le había roto el corazón.

Sus ojos verdes le escudriñaron con la mirada detenidamente para comprobar con un sentimiento un tanto agridulce, que el chico apenas había cambiado.

Ahora, a sus dieciocho años, era más alto y mucho más atlético que en su juventud. Llevaba su pelo oscuro un poco más largo, un pendiente en una oreja y sus facciones eran mucho más marcadas y adultas, pero seguía teniendo esos ojos azules que la habían enamorado años atrás.

Sí, sin duda era él. Era Hiroshi Ichiya.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí-Admitió el moreno, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella apartó la cara-Vaya, veo que no te alegras de verme.

-No, la verdad es que no-Corroboró, mordaz-Y espero que no seas capaz de preguntarme por qué.

Horoshi sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Había sido un iluso sin pensaba que después de tantos años y de lo que había ocurrido, la joven Kinomoto aun seguiría idolatrándole. Y era evidente que no. Tan evidente como que la castaña ya no era la misma chica inocente que se sentaba junto a él frente a la hoguera y le reía sus chistes malos.

-No, claro que no-Musitó, soltando un suspiro-Entiendo perfectamente que aun estés enfadada.

-No estoy enfadada-Le aclaró cruzada de brazos y con un semblante serio e inexpresivo-En realidad me alegro de que haya pasado eso. Así me he podido dar cuenta de la clase de persona que eres-Una risita amarga escapó de sus labios-Y pensar que me has gustado durante tanto tiempo...

Ichiya bajó la mirada, al parecer aceptando con sumisión los comentarios amargos y ofensivos de la chica. Pero ese gesto no logró despertar la compasión de la castaña. Había sufrido demasiado como para eso.

-Lo siento-Murmuró, aun sin mirarla-Realmente lo siento.

-¿Y crees que con eso es suficiente?-Cuestionó Sakura, sarcástica-Tendrías que dar gracias de que una te dirija la palabra. Lo he pasado muy mal durante todos estos años, y tú eres uno de los culpables-Le espectó, dolida-Pero claro, según tú, eso es algo que se puede solucionar con un simple "Lo siento".

-...-

-Pues te equivocas.

Y sintiendo como la sangre que corría por sus venas bullía por la rabia, se giró e hizo el ademán de alejarse. Pero Hiroshi la retuvo agarrándola por la muñeca y Sakura le miró nuevamente, no sin cierta sorpresa.

-Espera, por favor-Le suplicó, con la voz queda-Te aseguro que las cosas no son como crees. Yo no actué bien pero...

-Suéltame, Ichiya-Le exigió Sakura, seca-No quiero oír tus burdas explicaciones. Sé mejor que nadie lo que pasó y las consecuencias que tuvo. No pretendas burlarte de mí insinuando que me equivoco.

-No, no tienes ni idea-Le aseguró, aun sujetándola. En su voz pudo detectar un deje de amargura-Si tan sólo me dejas que me explique, yo...

-Pero ella te ha dicho que la sueltes-Intervino una voz tras él, en un susurro amenazante que hizo que el moreno se estremeciera-Suéltala.

El joven Li, que había estado buscando a Sakura entre la muchedumbre tras escabullirse de su prima, se había acercado por detrás, y ahora sujetaba a Hiroshi por el brazo con su mano izquierda y por la nuca con la derecha.

-Suéltala-Repitió, ejerciendo un poco más de presión. Estaba convencido que en cuanto le soltase, habrían aparecido marcas rojizas en su piel-No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. Dos veces ya son demasiado.

En el rostro del moreno, el cual había pasado de tener una expresión de sorpresa a una mueca de dolor, apareció una ligera sonrisa que se fue agrandando conforme sintió menos presión en su brazo y nuca. Claro que para ello había tenido que soltar a Sakura, quien les observaba un poco turbada.

-Bien-Terció Li, aun con los ojos entrecerrados-Pero como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, no voy a ser tan considerado.

Las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraron, retándose. Podían sentir la adrenalina recorriendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas pese a que no habían realizado ninguna actividad física destacable. Era la tensión de la situación y lo mucho que les estaba costando controlarse, lo que les tenía tan agitados. Especialmente al joven Li.

-Vámonos Sakura-Masculló Shaoran, acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su espalda-Al menos que quieras seguir hablando con este tipo.

-No, vámonos.

Y tras dirigirle una última mirada a Hiroshi, los dos castaños se alejaron de allí, mezclándose con la multitud que bailaba, reía y bebía y que estaban dispuestos a pasárselo en grande.

**oOoOoOo**

La joven Daidôji siguió jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello, y apartó la mirada cuando Eriol alzó la suya y se encontró con los ojos amatista de la morena. Tomoyo, sonrojada, rompió el contacto visual y volvió a leer las etiquetas de los envases que tenía a mano. Tomate frito, pimientos rojos envasados, atún... Sí, lo típico de una despensa.

Eriol, cuyos labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa divertida, se pasó una mano por el cabello y apoyó la cabeza en la pared en la que estaba apoyando, produciendo un pequeño golpe seco que atrajo momentáneamente la atención de la chica.

Llevaban más de media hora encerrados. Y pese a su acuerdo de aprovechar ese tiempo para intentar arreglar las cosas-o al menos hablarlas como personas adultas-desde el mismo instante en el que habían acordado hacerlo, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir. Ese encierro la había pillado por sorpresa. Si le había dicho precisamente al chico de hablarlo todo en Tomoeda, no había sido más que para concienciarse y preparar un poco lo que quería decir. Y es que quería decirle tantas cosas, que si no conservaba un orden el joven Hiiragizawa no lograría entenderla. Pero ahora estaba encerrada en una despensa reducida y con aun mucho tiempo por delante que debían aprovechar. No obstante, estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Y no sabía bien por donde empezar.

Eriol siguió observándola y frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio jugar con las manos, desvelando lo nerviosa que estaba. Y sabía por qué estaba así. Podía leerlo en sus ojos. Tomoyo se echaba la culpa absolutamente de todo, y temía lo que él pudiera decirle en esos momentos. Su rechazo. Pero el chico no tenía planeado rechazarla. Todo lo contrario.

-Tomoyo...

-Eriol...

Divertidos por haber pronunciado el nombre del otro al unísono sin ni si quiera proponérselo, sonrieron. El joven Hiiragizawa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que le cedía su turno de palabra.

-Quiero que sepas que... pase lo que pase en esta habitación... no estás obligado a nada-La voz de la morena era entrecortada-No tienes que ser comprensivo, ni medir tus palabras. Dime todo lo que piensas-Insistió, reincorporándose y apoyándose en la puerta-Sin contemplaciones. Aunque... sea doloroso para mí.

La joven Daidôji, que podía sentir la dura madera en su espalda, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva antes de pronunciar esas duras palabras. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el rostro de Eriol estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo propio. Tan sigiloso como siempre, el joven Hiiragizawa se había reincorporado y acercado a ella en apenas unos segundos. Ahora, con el chico frente a ella y acorralándola contra la puerta, podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y el latido de su corazón, mucho menos acelerado que el suyo.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-Le preguntó el chico, en un murmullo que no hubiese sido audible si no hubiesen estado a tan poca distancia el uno del otro-¿Crees que te detesto? ¿Qué te odio?

-Es una posibilidad-Contestó Tomoyo, intentando mantener la serenidad. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación como aquella, y temía que el deseo y desesperación la llevasen a hacer alguna locura-Y no te culparía, aunque me guardases rencor.

-Sé lo que quieres decir-Terció Eriol, apoyando la frente en la pared de la puerta-Pero no podrías estar más equivocada.

-¿Eh?

Pero la exclamación de duda por parte de la chica no tardó en transformarse en una de sorpresa cuando el joven Hiiragizawa golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano, muy cerca de donde estaba la cabeza de la chica.

-Te quiero-Declaró, mirándola a los ojos-Y lo único que necesito saber en este momento es si tú sientes lo mismo.

-Eriol, pero...

-Calla-Le pidió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios entreabiertos-No te estoy preguntando eso. Sé que debemos hablar y que deberíamos hacerlo antes de cualquier cosa, pero por una vez vamos a romper los estereotipos-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante-Dejemos de hacer lo correcto.

-Si-Murmuró Tomoyo, apartando la mirada-Quizás con suerte incluso nos salgan las cosas bien.

El chico hizo una mueca de aprobación antes de agarrar a la morena por el mentón para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Tomoyo no ejerció la menor resistencia, pero si podía leer cierto desafío en su mirada.

-Aun no me has respondido-Le recordó, esta vez con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro-¿Me quieres?

La joven Daidôji no contestó y por un momento Eriol temió que los sentimientos de la chica se hubiesen enfriado en los últimos meses. Sabía que esa era una posibilidad y que quizás se estuviese precipitando en sus acciones, que debería hablar primero y actuar después. Pero su instinto le decía lo contrario, y había llegado el momento de seguir los impulsos de su instinto.

Los labios de Tomoyo se fueron curvando lentamente en una sonrisa mientras alzaba los brazos para quitarle las gafas. El joven Hiiragizawa no disimuló su sorpresa y observó con atención como la morena dejaba las gafas sobre uno de los estantes de conservas, antes de centrar nuevamente su atención en él.

-Sí.

La voz de Tomoyo sonó alta y clara, pero no tardó en perderse nuevamente en la garganta de la chica. Y es que antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar, Eriol ya la estaba besando con auténtico anhelo y deseo. Sentimientos que ambos se habían visto obligados a guardar escrupulosamente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

-Bien-Rió Eriol, conmocionado por la alegría-Bien.

-Sí-La joven Daidôji también rió, nerviosa-Bien.

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez supieron que no se detendrían para conversar hasta que el incipiente fuego que había comenzado a dominarles, estuviese extinguido por completo.

Eriol era apasionado, ardiente, implacable, y ella no se quedaba atrás. Respondía a sus besos y a sus caricias con la misma intensidad. De forma casi instintiva, entreabrió nuevamente la boca permitiendo que él recorriese toda su cavidad para después hacer ella lo mismo en la de él. Era un toma y dame, del que Tomoyo no tardó ni un segundo en plantearse si quería participar.

Eran conscientes que se estaban dejando llevar, que cuando llegasen hasta un punto no podían dejarlo. Pero se deseaban demasiado y les había costado mucho llegar hasta ese punto como para dejarlo ahora. Por mucho que supieran que lo que estaban haciendo era una insensatez, una auténtica locura. Por mucho que supieran que ellos normalmente no actuarían así, de forma tan instintiva y casi sin pensar. Pero durante todos esos meses, reflexionar y pensar en las decisiones que debían tomar, no les habían llevado más que a error. Había llegado el momento de olvidarse de todo y de todos, de estar juntos. Ya pensarían después en las consecuencias.

Sin dejar de besarse y con una asombrosa facilidad, el joven Hiiragizawa la alzó en peso y retrocedió hasta que la espalda de Tomoyo volvió a entrar en contacto con la madera. Ella, que había rodeado la cintura de él con sus piernas, le colocó los brazos al rededor del cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, invitándola a que recorriese su cuello con sus labios. Proposición a la que Eriol no pudo negarse.

A esas alturas podían sentir perfectamente la excitación del otro gracias a la proximidad de sus cuerpos, por lo que Tomoyo supo lo mucho que debió costarle a Eriol dejar de besarla para buscar sus ojos amatista.

-¿Es lo que quieres?-Le preguntó, con una voz cargada de deseo.

La joven Daidôji se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de morderse el inferior de forma sugerente. Era evidente lo que quería. Le quería a él. Sólo a él.

Eriol sonrió con alivio mientras descendía por la espalda y caderas de la chica hasta llegar a los pliegues del vestido azulado que llevaba. Introduciendo las manos por debajo del vestido, acarició sus muslos desnudos mientras la chica se entretenía besando y mordiendo su cuello.

Lentamente y tras murmurarle que alzase los brazos con una voz ronca a causa de la excitación, la ayudó a desprenderse del vestido, que calló al suelo de la despensa, pasando con ello al olvido. Las mejillas de Tomoyo adquirieron un suave color carmesí al ser consciente de la inquisitiva mirada del chico, quien la dejó en el suelo para poder observar con detenimiento sus sinuosas curvas y lo que dejaba ver el atrevido encaje de su ropa interior.

Los labios de Eriol se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de la morena. A sabiendas que no era justo que sólo él pudiese disfrutar del cuerpo de su acompañante, se quitó la camiseta con un movimiento rápido, antes de volver a estrechar a la morena entre sus brazos, quien hundió su cara en el hombro del chico mientras éste acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Eriol cuando las cálidas y ardientes manos de la chica fueron descendiendo por su pecho hasta introducirse en el pantalón vaquero que esa noche llevaba. Sin embargo, eso no fue más que los preliminares de lo que aun estaba por llegar.

Dejándose llevar por la oleada de excitación que hacía tiempo la dominaba, Tomoyo fue marcando con besos el mismo recorrido que habían realizado sus manos segundos antes. Sólo se detuvo cuando su boca se encontró frente al botón del pantalón y la hebilla del cinturón que llevaba el chico.

Mirando unos instantes hacia arriba para pedir el consentimiento de Eriol-quien cabeceó en señal de afirmación-la joven Daidôji le desabrochó tanto el cinturón como el botón de los vaqueros, para seguidamente ayudarle a quitárselos.

Una vez ambos estuvieron únicamente con la ropa interior, el joven Hiiragizawa se sentó como pudo sobre el frío suelo de la despensa y ayudó a que Tomoyo se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Volvieron a besarse con mayor intensidad incluso que antes, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, explorando cada uno de sus recovecos.

Tomoyo emitió un gemido de placer cuando las manos del chico se detuvieron en sus pechos, aun protegidos por el fino encaje del sujetador. Prenda que no tardó en desaparecer cuando ambos sintieron que molestaba demasiado. En un principio retraído, pero segundos después alentado por otro gemido de la morena, Eriol comenzó a acariciar cada uno de sus pechos y a besarlos a la menor oportunidad. Tomoyo arqueó la espalda a causa del placer y él continuó recreándose con ello hasta que la joven Daidôji ascendió un poco más por sus muslos. Deteniéndose exactamente sobre sus caderas y con ello sobre el epicentro de su excitación.

Esta vez fue él quien gimió, aunque Tomoyo no tardó en acallarlo con otro profundo beso que nubló todos sus sentidos. Aunque pese a eso, podía sentir el deseo de su acompañante y el suyo propia. Y la joven Daidôji también lo sentían.

Ya estaban preparados.

-¿Estás segura?

La pregunta no fue más que un hilo de voz que escapó de la garganta de Eriol y que no tardó en extinguirse entre las cuatro paredes de la despensa. El joven Hiiragizawa cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. La respiración de Tomoyo era entrecortada y su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado a causa del frenesí, pero confió en encontrar algo de sensatez en los ojos amatistas de la morena. Porque sabía que si por él era, iban a llegar hasta el final sin importarle nada.

No obstante, en los ojos de la joven Daidôji podía verse el mismo deseo y amor que en los suyos propios. Nada de cordura. Nada de sensatez.

-Completamente-Murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No llevo preservativos-Le recordó el chico, tragando saliva ruidosamente pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella-Es un riesgo.

Tomoyo rió y apoyó su frente en la de él. Este la miró, turbado.

-Pensaba que habíamos acordado no hacer lo correcto por una vez-Le alentó, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho del chico hasta llegar a sus boxer. Eriol asintió-Entonces corrámoslo.

La joven Daidôji amplió su sonrisa y él también sonrió. Alzando un poco las caderas para facilitarse el trabajo, se ayudaron mutuamente a quitarse la única prenda interior que les aislaba de una completa desnudez. Una desnudez que en ningún momento les causó vergüenza, pero sí placer. Y es que por fin podían estar juntos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, por fin podían entregarse al otro de la misma forma que lo hubiesen querido hacer el primer día. Pero en esa ocasión la espera iba a valer la pena, porque no pensaban separarse nunca. Ya no.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentada en uno de los tantos troncos que había alrededor de las hogueras, continuó mirando el baile de las llamas sumergida en sus pensamientos. Su color anaranjado y su calidez la tenían absorta y probablemente fue por ello que no se percató del calor que producía si permanecías mucho tiempo frente a ellas.

El joven Li la miró nuevamente y frunció el entrecejo. Sentado a su lado aunque en silencio, no había dejado de observarla en prácticamente ningún momento. Pero ella no parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle. Ni si quiera parecía ser consciente de que los cubitos de hielo que había puesto en su bebida aun sin tocar, se habían ido derritiendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en agua.

-Sakura...

-...-

-Sakura...

Ante su insistencia, la joven Kinomoto giró su rostro hacia él y sonrió, pese a que su mirada aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Está muy bien la fiesta-Comentó la castaña, tomando un sorbo de su bebida ya caliente. Detalle del que no pareció percatarse-Muy animada.

-No lo dirás por ti-Farfulló el chico, sarcástico. No obstante, no tardó en arrepentirse de sus palabras al ver la mirada sorprendida de Sakura-Lo siento, me he pasado.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia la hoguera, pero esta vez prestando atención a su acompañante.

-Debería ser yo quien se disculpase-Suspiró, apoyando el mentón en la palma de la mano-Te he arrastrado a una fiesta y te estoy matando de aburrimiento. Quizás deberías irte con Meiling y Khay-Añadió-Seguro que te lo pasarías mejor.

-No estoy tan desesperado-Masculló Li, irónico-De todas formas, no me estaba refiriendo a eso. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estás muy rara.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza-Se excusó Sakura, acariciándose la sien para después dedicarle una amplia sonrisa-Pero seguro que se me pasa bailando.

Fingiendo estar mucho más animada, la joven Kinomoto se reincorporó dando un salto. Pero no tardó en volver a estar sentada sobre el tronco, cuando Li la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a hacerlo.

-No pretendas engañarme y dime de una vez que te pasa-Le pidió, resignado- ¿Tiene que ver con el tipo de antes? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo que no me has contado? Mira que si quieres voy y...

-No, no es necesario-Le interrumpió la castaña, agarrándole del brazo cuando esta vez él intento reincorporarse-Pero prométeme que cuando te lo cuenta no vas a hacer ninguna tontería.

-No puedo prometerte eso cuando me estás diciendo en pocas palabras que hay un motivo para que haga una-Protestó Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la mirada persistente de la chica le hizo ceder-Está bien. Te lo prometo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se giró para poder observarle. En un principio había pensado no decirles nada ni a Tomoyo ni a él, pero era demasiado expresiva y debía haber supuesto que no tardarían en notar que algo le ocurría.

-El chico con el que nos hemos encontrado antes, era Hiroshi Ichiya-Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros-Digamos que verle me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. Después de tanto tiempo... ¡Eh!-Exclamó, reincorporándose-¿A dónde vas?

Pero el joven Li ya se había paso entre la gente en busca de Ichiya. ¿Cómo no había caído antes en que debía tratarse de él? ¡Debía haberlo supuesto!

"_Mierda_"Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza.

Tomoyo le había dicho que los Ichiya habían vendido la casa hacia unos meses y que lo más probable era que no se lo encontraran allí, por lo que podían estar relativamente tranquilos. Pero era evidente que la morena se había equivocado. Quizás si que habían vendido la casa, pero había un motivo por el que Ichiya estaba ahí y él no había previsto esa posibilidad. ¿Cómo había sido tan imprudente?

-¡Para Shaoran!-Le exigió Sakura, adelantándose e interponiéndose en su camino-¡Estate quieto! Me has prometido que no harías ninguna locura.

-Esto no es una locura-La corrigió, mordaz-Es la cosa más cuerda que he hecho en mi vida. Voy a partirle la cara.

El joven Li la hizo a un lado con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía, y remprendió la marcha bucando al tan Ichiya con la mirada. La playa estaba llena de gente que bailaba y bebía, por lo que le iba a resultar muy difícil localizarle. Pero pensaba hacerlo costase lo que costase. Tenía una deuda pendiente con él desde la misma noche en la que Sakura le había contado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar a causa de una burda artimaña.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!-Le imploró, corriendo hasta él para seguidamente abrazarle por la espalda-Olvídalo, ¿Vale? Hazlo por mí.

-Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa-Murmuró el castaño, estático, mirando al frente-Pero no me pidas que me olvide de algo así. Ese imbécil no merece tu compasión y mucho menos tu protección-Añadió, arrastrando las palabras-No te preocupes por él.

La joven Kinomoto negó con la cabeza antes de apoyar su frente en la ancha espalda del chico. Para ese entonces sus labios se habían curvado en una triste sonrisa a causa de la conmoción.

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?-Cuestionó, en un tono de voz resignado que sorprendió a Shaoran-No es él quien me preocupa, sino tú. Te quiero Shaoran, y quiero que me creas cuando te lo digo.

-Pero es que a lo mejor, yo tampoco merezco que te preocupes así por mí-Contestó bajando la mirada, en un murmullo apenas audible a causa de la música que sonaba en el lugar-Quizás yo merezca tan poco compasión como ese Ichiya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Sakura, desconcertada.

El aludido negó con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de girarse hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. La ira que durante unos instantes le había dominado, se había aplacado ante el abrazo de la chica y la calidez de sus palabras.

-Olvídalo-Le pidió, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz-Y yo te prometo que por esta noche olvidaré a ese tal Ichiya-Añadió a regañadientes- Pero sólo por esta noche.

-Trato hecho-Sonrió Sakura, recibiendo un cálido beso sobre sus labios-Pero vámonos ya. Estoy cansada de este alboroto.

**oOoOoOo**

Ignorando los piropos groseros que le dijeron al pasar al lado de un grupo de chicos bastante bebidos, se dirigió hacia una de las hogueras y se sentó sobre uno de los troncos. Exactamente al lado de cierto rubio que no alzó ni si quiera la mirada cuando sintió que alguien le observaba.

-¿No crees que has bebido ya más de la cuenta?-Observó Meiling, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando vio como el joven Serizawa abría una cerveza-Por mucho que bebas, no vas a cambiar la realidad.

-Y tú que sabes-Le espectó, dolido-No me conoces y no sabes nada de mí.

-Pero eres demasiado evidente-Contestó la morena, en absoluto molesta por la actitud del chico-Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de como miras a Tomoyo cada vez que se gira. Cuando te mira le pones una cara y cuando se gira otra.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy un hipócrita?-Se mofó Khay, sarcástico. Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios-Lo que me faltaba por oír.

Nuevamente volvió a llevarse la lata de cerveza a los labios mientras seguía observando como la gente bailaba y bebía a su alrededor. Todos se lo estaban pasando bien. Todos menos él, y eso que era el primero en disfrutar de una fiesta cuando ésta se le presentaba. Pero esa noche era distinto. Mientras que él tenía que forzarse a reír y disfrutar, Tomoyo y Eriol estarían aprovechando el tiempo perdido. Sabía que era así como debían ser las cosas, pero no por ello significaba que no pudiese ser doloroso.

-No me refería a eso-Le aclaró la joven Li, arrebatándola la cerveza para tomar ella un trago-Sólo estaba diciendo que siempre procuras ponerle a ella buena cara cuando en realidad lo estás pasando muy mal.

-...-

-Debes quererla mucho.

Khay no contestó y la morena prefirió no insistir, dando con ello paso al silencio. Silencio que se prolongó el tiempo suficiente para que Meiling tomase una decisión importante para ella.

-Sal conmigo-Le propuso, girándose para poder mirarle-Se mi novio.

-¿Qué?-Rió el rubio, quitándole la cerveza-Eres tú la que no debería beber. Te está afectando al cerebro.

-Hablo en serio-Insistió, cogiéndole la mano-Salgamos juntos. Como pareja.

-Como una cabra-Bromeó, negando con la cabeza mientras se reincorporaba-Aunque agradezco que intentes animarme.

Y tras revolverle el pelo con una mano, el joven Serizawa se alejó de allí tambaleándose ligeramente pero sin borrar una sonrisa divertida de sus labios. Esa chica estaba loca, pero había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. Y eso contaba.

**oOoOoOo**

Aunque lo intentasen, ambos sabían que les resultaría imposible determinar el número de veces que habían hecho el amor el tiempo que llevaban ahí. También sabían que si no miraban el reloj, sería imposible saber con certeza el tiempo que llevaban encerrados en esa diminuta despensa. Podían ser horas o quizás minutos. No lo sabían ni les importaba demasiado.

Sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Tomoyo se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho del chico mientras este jugaba con su largo cabello oscuro, algo enredado a causa de la agitación. Sus rostros seguían sonrojados a causa del frenesí, y algunos mechones se pegaban a sus rostros sudorosos. Sus respiraciones, en un principio muy agitadas, habían comenzando a recuperar su ritmo habitual, como también lo había hecho su corazón.

Ambos cerraron los ojos e intentaron disfrutar del agradable silencio que les rodeaba. Silencio que quizás le serviría para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, aunque preferían no pensar en ello. En ese momento, cuando aun tenían el cuerpo tibio del otro entre sus brazos, no.

Pero había algo que debían aclarar antes de abandonar esa despensa. Algo de lo que tenían que hablar y habían aplazado insensatamente por la urgente necesidad de sentir al otro lo más cerca posible. Algo que no podía seguir esperando por más tiempo. Y si debía comenzar él con esa difícil pero esperada conversación, lo haría.

-Tomoyo, te mentí-Murmuró, haciendo que la chica levantase la cabeza con curiosidad-Cuando me preguntaste si me arrepentí de lo que te dije en mi casa sobre Khay y tú, te mentí. Desde el mismo instante en que lo dije, me arrepentí-Se sinceró, buscando los ojos amatista de ella-No quiero que estés con Khay. Ni con Khay ni con ningún otro. Pero sé lo importante que es Sakura para ti, y pensé que si no me alejaba de ti, siempre estaría la sombra de lo que pasó entre vosotras. Pensé que si me odiabas te sería más fácil-Suspiró-Aunque no sabía lo difícil que sería para mi sobrellevar esto.

-Pero es que yo no puedo odiarte-Susurró la joven Daidôji, dedicándole una triste sonrisa- Ni tampoco sustituirte. Khay es un encanto y sé que me trataría como a una princesa, pero no eres tú.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se habían teñido de un dulce tono carmesí, pero pese a la vergüenza, sostuvo la mirada del chico. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su error y no pensaba echar a correr. No era una cobarde.

-Además, desde el mismo instante en que Sakura medio otra oportunidad, yo sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser-Murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico, aun cubierto por una finísima capa de sudor-Quería hablar contigo para buscar alguna solución o alguna forma de hacer las cosas sin que se nos fuesen nuevamente de las manos. Por eso cuando nos interceptaste en el pasillo y nos dijiste todo eso...-Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener las ganas de llorar-Creía que el mundo se me caía encima. Yo sabía que era lo mejor, pero me dolía no encontrar otra solución. Y sobre todo ver que tú parecías sobrellevarlo todo tan bien...

-No es cierto-Se apresuró a añadir Eriol, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa. Y es que no lo era-En realidad yo...

-Sabía que debía alegrarme, y una parte de mí lo hacía-Admitió, mirando al techo con cierta desesperación-Quería que lo superases pronto y siguieses adelante. Porque estaba frustrada al no poder yo hacer lo mismo. Fue un duro golpe para mi cuando me enteré de lo que le habías dicho a Khay-Añadió, mirándole nuevamente-Porque pensé que si decías eso era precisamente porque ya habías renunciado completamente a un nosotros. Y es que en el fondo, por muy mal que veía las cosas, yo nunca he renunciado a esa pequeña esperanza. Lo sé-Se jactó, soltando una amarga carcajada-Soy una necia. Por mucho que me lo dijeses o que lo viese con mis propios ojos, seguía esperando. Traicionando a Sakura, otra vez.

La voz de la joven Daidôji se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga. Y es que no podía evitar sentirse una traidora cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Porque aunque ya le había contado y explicado todo lo ocurrido, aun seguía guardando los mismos sentimientos por el joven Hiiragizawa. Había intentado olvidarle. Pero no podía. Realmente no podía.

Eriol, que sentía que la chica estaba a punto de desmoronarse, la estrechó con más firmeza entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza con dulzura, alentándola a continuar. Tomoyo alzó la mirada agradecida y él tan sólo sonrió.

-Es cierto que nos equivocamos en nuestra forma de actuar-Admitió, ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre el delgado cuerpo de la joven-Pero aunque no lo creas, el hecho de querer a una persona y no estar con ella o intentar olvidarla por no hacer daño a otra, es una de las mayores muestras de amistad y lealtad que existen.

-Pero Sakura...

-Sakura lo sabe-Le aseguro con convicción-Y no por nada nos ha encerrado aquí.

Eriol rió divertido por las ocurrencias de la castaña y la joven Daidôji le imitó, soltando una risita nerviosa al recordar nuevamente donde estaban y en que situación.

-¿Sabes? El día que me llamó por teléfono para invitarme a venir aquí, me dijo algo que no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza-Prosiguió, con la mirada perdida.

_-Yo soy feliz, si son felices las personas a las que quiero-Murmuró la castaña, con un tono sobrio- Y ahora mismo, aunque soy muy feliz gracias a Shaoran, no puedo evitar sentirme triste y sola. Eriol..._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Quiero volver a recuperar a mis amigos-Aclaró- A los Eriol y Tomoyo de verdad. No a los que ahora están en sus cuerpos._

Aun podía oír el eco de sus palabras en su memoria y Tomoyo creyó oírlo también cuando el joven Hiiragizawa se lo dijo.

Los labios de la morena se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

Durante tanto tiempo ambos habían pensado que con su actitud podían engañar a cualquiera. Que sus sonrisas y palabras amables eran suficientes para ocultar como se sentían realmente. Pero las palabras de la castaña demostraba que en todo momento había sido consciente de la infelicidad de sus dos mejores amigos. Esas palabras demostraban que por muy despistada y olvidadiza que pudiese ser Sakura Kinomoto, conocía muy bien a sus amigos como para engañarla. Algo que a lo largo de las semanas, Tomoyo había comprobado varias veces.

"_Quiero volver a recuperar a mis amigos"_

-Creo que nuevamente hemos vuelto a equivocarnos-Se resignó la chica, soltando un suspiro-A veces interesa más hacer las cosas sin pensar, que reflexionar mucho sobre ello.

-Como ahora-Murmuró Eriol divertido, recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir entre las latas de pimiento y melocotón.

-Sí, como ahora-Corroboró la chica, soltando una risita-Probablemente es una de las pocas cosas que hemos hecho sin pensar y que parece haber salido bien.

-Yo diría más que bien-La corrigió el joven Hiiragizawa, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Tomoyo volvió a reír antes de reincorporarse un poco para situarse a la altura del chico, quien recibió sus labios con auténtico deleite.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado o haya podido decirte-Se disculpó la chica, acariciándole una mejilla-Y en especial siento todo lo que te dije en casa de Sakura. Me deje llevar por los celos.

-Yuka no es más que una compañera con la que intenté ser amable-Se explicó, aunque con cierto regocijo al confirmar lo celosa que podía llegar a ser la morena en lo que a él respectaba.

-Ella también quería ser amable contigo-Farfulló Tomoyo, cruzándose de brazos-Creeme, lo sé.

Y Eriol también lo sabía. No sólo por los gestos de la chica las contadas veces que habían estado juntos, sino porque la propia Yuka le había contado su conversación con su mejor amiga en los baños. La misma conversación que Tomoyo había escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta de uno de los compartimientos.

-Pero la única que me gusta eres tú-Le recordó, acariciándole los brazos-Sólo tú.

Tomoyo sonrió con regocijo. En el fondo había estado más celosa de lo que pensaba reconocer, pero su carácter reservado le había impedido demostrarlo mucho más. Claro que eso no significaba que no hubiese sentido ganas de arrancarle a Yuka cada uno de los pelos de la cabeza hasta dejarla calva. Pero eso eran dos cosas distintas.

-Llegue a pensar que me habías dicho que saliera con Khay para poder salir tú con Yuka-Admitió Tomoyo, ante el escepticismo de Eriol-Que por eso animabas a Khay a seguir intentándolo.

-Menuda estupidez-Se mofó el chico, negando con la cabeza-Definitivamente tienes mucha imaginación.

-Bueno, pero eso no tiene que ser necesariamente malo-Bromeó la chica, intentando parecer sensual.

La joven Daidôji, que se había puesto de rodillas entre las piernas de Eriol, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el rostro, para seguidamente seguir con el resto de su anatomía.

-Te quiero-Murmuró la morena, buscando sus ojos durante unos segundos-Y te necesito tanto como Sakura a mi lado para ser feliz. Os necesito a los dos, no sólo a ella.

-Lo sé-Contestó, acariciando delicadamente su espalda desnuda-Y como yo también te quiero, no pienso jugar con tu felicidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cuestionó la morena, divertida.

-Que no pienso separarme de ti nunca más-Respondió con simpleza, acogiendo nuevamente los labios húmedos de su ya por fin novia.

**oOoOoOo**

Sacó la llave plateada de debajo del felpudo que había frente a la puerta, y la introdujo en la cerradura para seguidamente hacerla girar. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta, volvió a dejar la llave bajo el felpudo mientras Shaoran entraba a la casa. Soltando un suspiro, ella también le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La casa estaba en penumbras, y sólo podían ver la silueta de los objetos y de ellos mismos gracias a la suave luz que entraba por la ventana. Ante esto, Sakura hizo el ademán de encender las luces, pero Shaoran la detuvo cogiéndola de ambas muñecas.

-Déjalo-Le imploró en un murmullo, muy cerca de su oreja.

La joven Kinomoto asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la seductora voz del castaño que, situado tras ella, había comenzado a besarle sus hombros desnudos.

-Repíteme lo que me habías dicho antes-Le pidió Shaoran, empleando ese tono de voz que casi lograba hacerla desfallecer-Lo que me has dicho en la playa.

-Que olvides que...-Comenzó Sakura, dudosa.

-Eso no-Rió, abrazándola por la cintura ya poyando la barbilla en su hombro derecho-Lo que me has dicho aquí antes de ir a la fiesta.

Al recordarlo, las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a teñirse de un suave color carmesí que a los ojos de Shaoran sólo la hacían mucho más dulce y apetecible. Quizás por eso, el joven Li la obligó a girarse hasta que su rostro quedó frente al de él.

-Dímelo-Insistió.

-Te quiero-Sonrió, sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos-Te quiero mucho. Y haré todo lo que haga falta para demostrarlo.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-Cuestionó, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla.

-Cualquier cosa-Terció, con la boca pegada a sus labios para no romper del todo el beso.

Shaoran asintió satisfecho. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes, fue retrocediendo hasta toparse con el duro tapizado del sofá. Sentándose sobre el reposabrazos del mismo, abrió los piernas permitiendo que la castaña se situase entre ellas.

-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad-Recordó Shaoran, recorriendo la espalda de ella hasta detenerse sobre su firme trasero. Sakura pegó un pequeño salto a causa de la sorpresa y se sonrojó- ¿Cuáles eran esos métodos de persuasión de los que me hablaste hace poco?

-¿Eh?

-Sí-Terció el castaño, mirándola con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro-Esos que conocías y que prometiste un día enseñarme.

La joven Kinomoto, que tardó varios segundos en determinar a que se refería el chico, sonrió también, antes de inclinarse un poco para poder besar a Shaoran con auténtico fervor.

-Tú lo has querido-Le advirtió la castaña, acariciando el desordenado cabello del chico-Pero después no te eches atrás.

-Puedes jurar que no lo haré-Se jactó Shaoran, dejándose caer sobre el sofá y arrastrando con él a la chica.

En una posición un tanto comprometedora, el joven Li volvió a besar a Sakura, esta vez congiéndole el rostro entre las manos para alargar el beso lo máximo posible. Pero es que la castaña o tenía ninguna intención de alejarse al menos que la carencia de oxígeno la obligase a ello. Buscaban la lengua del otro con auténtico anhelo, en un beso de absoluta posesión que a Sakura logró estremecerla.

Shaoran, que había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo con caricias ardientes y cargadas de deseo, sonrió para sí cuando la castaña introdujo sus propias manos por debajo de la camiseta de él, acariciando con cierta torpeza su duro pecho. Era vidente la inexperiencia de Sakura, pero eso no podía resultarle a él más que encantador.

Con cuidado de no caer debido a la estrechez del sofá, la joven Kinomoto se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, por lo que al chico le resultó mucho más fácil quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla sobre el sillón contiguo.

Sakura, cuya respiración estaba un poco agitada, apartó la mirada del torso desnudo del chico, sonrojada. Su corazón ya latía a toda velocidad sin necesidad de aquello. Pero ahora que lo tenía semidesnudo frente a ella y sin nadie que pudiese interrumpir ese momento, un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella, impulsándola a reincorporarse y a alejarse de allí.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Shaoran extrañado, reincorporándose lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el sofá-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura, que se había detenido a unos metros de él, se abrazó a si misma, dándole la espalda al chino. Se sentía extraña. Por una parte tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarle, de sentirle cerca de ella. Pero por otra... la idea de lo que a partir de ese momento podía pasar cada vez que se quedasen solos, le producía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Eso sin contar con las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar por su indecisión y por no ser capaz ni de comprenderse ella misma.

-Shaoran, te quiero-Murmuró, aun sin mirarle-Y sé que te he dicho que haría cualquier cosa para demostrártelo pero...

Cogiendo aire para darse fuerza a si misma, apretó los puños y se giró, preparada para encarar al chico. El joven Li seguía sentado en el sofá, y la miraba con atención.

-Creo que es pronto para dar un paso más en nuestra relación-Opinó, apartando la mirada-Bueno... oficialmente ni si quiera somos pareja así que...

La explicación de la castaña quedó inconclusa, pero Shaoran no necesitó oír el resto para saber que había inquietado tanto a la chica. O al menos lo suficiente para hacerla saltar del sofá y alejarse de él. No podía negar que el gesto le había dolido. Pero prefirió no decírselo. Sakura parecía realmente turbada, y entre lo que acababa de ocurrir en el salón y el inoportuno encuentro en la playa, no quería añadirle más preocupaciones o remordimientos.

Arqueando una ceja con cierto escepticismo, abandonó el sofá y se dirigió a ella con paso lento pero seguro. Obligándola a alzar la mirada agarrándola por el mentón, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse. Temía haber decepcionado al castaño.

-Tonta-Sonrió aunque con ningún amago de burla-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar?

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamó la aludida, sintiéndose repentinamente ridícula-Bueno es que... vamos, que tú estabas... solos y...

-Ton. ta-Repitió divertido, golpeándola en la frente con el dedo mientras entonaba debidamente cada una de las sílabas- Tranquila. En ningún momento he malinterpretado tus palabras. Sé a que te referías con hacer lo que fuera necesario-Aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque es evidente que tú si que has malinterpretado las mías. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Un pervertido?

Sakura, que en esos instantes dudaba plenamente que su rostro pudiese estar mucho más rojos, comenzó a balbucear excusas incomprensibles, haciendo que el ceño fruncido del chico se acentuase un poco más.

-Lo siento-Se resignó la castaña, inclinándose ligeramente en señal de disculpa.

-No importa-Le aseguró Shaoran, rodeándola con la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él-Pero quiero que sepas que entre nosotros no va a pasar nada que no queramos los dos. Metetelo bien en esa cabeza tuya ¿De acuerdo?

La joven Kinomoto asintió antes de responder al abrazo del chico, rodeando el pecho de él también con sus brazos. Como le quería. Era tan comprensivo y atento... Un incipiente temor la asaltó repentinamente. Asustada y con el anhelo reflejado en sus ojos, alzó la mirada para encontrarse frente a ella dos ojos marrones que la observaban con ternura.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me crees?-Le preguntó, desesperada. Él la miró desconcertada- ¿Qué no crees que te quiera?

-Lo que quiere decir...-Comenzó, tras unos instantes de reflexión-... es que si quieres, podemos salir juntos.

-¿Cómo novios?-Inquirió, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Él asintió-Me gustaría.

-Lo sé-Terció Shaoran, con una mueca arrogante-Cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por ser tú. Considérate afortunada de salir con el gran Shaoran Li.

Sakura, que se había separado lo suficiente para observarle con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura, soltó una carcajada antes de coger uno de los cojines que tenía más cerca y lanzarselo al castaño, quien lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Así que no llevamos saliendo ni un minuto y ya me estás dando problemas ¿Eh?-Bromeó el chino, esquivando otro cojín-En ese caso, me temo que no me queda más remedio que defenderme.

Y corriendo tras ella para hacerle cosquillas, los dos castaños estuvieron jugando, bromeando y riendo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Fue ahí donde les encontraron Meiling y Khay al volver de la fiesta. Abrazados y profundamente dormidos, tras una batalla campal en la que ninguno de los dos podía asegurar quien había ganado con certeza. Sakura decía que ella y Shaoran que él.

-¿Les despertamos?-Preguntó Khay, acercándose al sofá-Deben estar incómodos.

Pero Meiling le retuvo agarrándole del brazo y negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que estuviesen más cómodos si se encontrasen solos y en una cama de matrimonio-Murmuró, mirando a su primo con una tierna sonrisa bailando en sus labios-Déjales dormir.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad del salón, el joven Li se permitió observar con detenimiento la habitación, esperando así poder situarse y comprender que hacía ahí, y no en su dormitorio.

Bostezó ruidosamente e hizo el ademán de reincorporarse, pero un peso extra que se extendía desde su torso hasta la mitad de sus rodillas, se lo impidió. Con el entrecejo fruncido y unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño, buscó con la mirada la causa del entumecimiento de su cuerpo, y sonrió al toparse con el adormilado rostro de la joven Kinomoto.

Ahora lo recordaba. Tras una batalla campal que se había alargado por casi una hora, se habían quedado dormidos en el estrecho sofá del salón de los Daidôji,con la castaña acurrucada sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda.

Horas después y aun más cansado que cuando se había quedado dormido, Shaoran se había despertado a causa de unos golpes que no sabía de donde provenían, encontrándose aprisionado por las distintas extremidades de la castaña. Y es que estaba aferrada a él como si de su almohada de tratase. Con una pierna flexionada sobre su cadera, y con ambos brazos abrazándole por el torso. Eso sin contar con que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. De esa forma era comprensible que no hubiese podido moverse en toda la noche, o que ahora le doliese tanto la espalda.

Pero pese a eso, sentía que había sido la mejor noche de su vida. O al menos hasta el momento. Le había gustado la experiencia de dormir con la castaña entre sus brazos y despertar siendo él el que estaba entre los de ella.

Nuevamente el eco de una voz y el sonido de unos golpes en la lejanía captaron su atención. Ahora recordaba que le había despertado.

Asumiendo que si no despertaba a Sakura no podía moverse, la zarandeó con cuidado hasta que la castaña fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos. En un principio parecía tan confundida como él cuando se había despertado. Pero al encontrase con sus ojos marrones, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a la que él respondió con otra mucho más amplia.

-Buenos días-Murmuró la chica, con voz soñolienta-¿Qué hora es?

-No tengo ni idea-Admitió Shaoran, reincorporándose sobre el sofá a la par que ella lo hacía-Pero tengo un hambre...

Sakura rió y se acercó al castaño lo suficiente para darle los buenos días como debía hacerse: Con un beso en los labios al que el chico respondió gustoso.

Sumergiéndose en una sesión de mimos en la que los dos fueron igual de partícipes, la joven Kinomoto sólo se separó cuando recordó algo que en ningún momento debía haber olvidado.

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó Shaoran, dejando de besar el cuello de la chica.

-¡Tomoyo y Eriol!-Exclamó, pegando un brinco para reincorporase con agilidad-¡Me había olvidado de ellos!

Con una expresión de horror en el rostro que no tenía en absoluto nada que ver con la sonrisa divertida de Li, la joven Kinomoto corrió hacia la cocina y salió a la galería, lugar donde se encontraba la despensa, y de la cual provenían los distintos gritos y golpes que habían despertado al chino.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Eriol?-Les llamó la castaña temerosa, advirtiéndoles de su presencia-¿Estáis bien?

-¡Sakura!-Exclamó la morena aliviada, dejando de dar golpes a la puerta-¡Menos mal! Ya pensábamos que os había pasado algo y que por eso no habíais venido a sacarnos.

-Bueno, más o menos-Se excusó la aludida, avergonzada, palmeándose los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de la llave que abría la despensa-¿Dónde la he puesto?

Shaoran, que observaba la situación apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, rodó los ojos con exasperación y se acercó a su novia, introduciendo su mano en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de la castaña.

-No-Negó, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa ante el escepticismo de la chica-Aquí no está.

-¿Seguro que tú estabas buscando la llave?-Cuestionó Sakura, no muy convencida, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su mejor amiga-Tomoyo, Eriol, tengo que deciros algo. Resulta que...

-Has perdido la llave-Se adelantaron los dos morenos, soltando un suspiro de resignación-Lo sabíamos.

La joven Kinomoto miró a Shaoran con una clara expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro que hizo reír al castaño. Y es que Sakura era tan despistada...

-No os preocupéis-Intentó tranquilizarles la chica, pegando la oreja a la puerta- Voy a buscarla a la playa inmediatamente. No os mováis de aquí.

-Tranquila-Masculló el castaño, haciendo una mueca-No creo que puedan hacerlo.

Sakura, que le había dado un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo como represalia por el comentario, le fulminó con la mirada antes de abandonar la galería. Shaoran, que comenzaba a a asumir que no se aburriría nunca teniendo a la castaña como su novia, rodó los ojos con exasperación y la siguió. Supuso que también le tocaría a él buscar la dichosa llave.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron buscando, pero si los lugares en los que habían estado y habían abandonado sin obtener el menor resultado. Tras realizar nuevamente el recorrido que habían hecho la noche anterior, los dos castaños volvieron a la casa intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para decirles a sus amigos que iban a quedarse encerrados durante un par de horas más.

-Sakura, de verdad, yo no es por quejarme-Comenzó Eriol, intentando canalizar la urgencia de su voz-Es más, la compañía es de lo más grata y en otras circunstancias no me importaría estar aquí veinte horas más-Tomoyo sonrió-Pero... ¿Cómo decirte esto? Necesito ir _ya _al baño.

-¿Ya... de ya?-Inquirió Sakura, con la oreja nuevamente pegada a la puerta-¿No puedes esperarte hasta que llamemos a un cerrajero?

-La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo aguantar-Admitió la joven Daidôji, mordiéndose el labio inferior-¿Seguro que habéis buscado en todos los sitios?

-Seguro-Farfulló Shaoran, sarcástico. Finalmente suspiró y se acercó a Sakura para hacerla a un lado-Oye, Daidôji, ¿Cuanto cariño le tienes a esta puerta?

Pero antes de que la morena pudiese contestar, el joven Li cogió impulso con una breve carrerilla, que culminó con una acertada patada a la puerta que la hizo ceder. Tomoyo, a quien la había apartado Eriol al adivinar las intenciones del castaño, asomó la cabeza con precaución por el espacio que dejaba la puerta descolgada y miró a Sakura con sorpresa, quien estaba tan asombrada como ella.

-Por ahí podéis salir ¿No?-Preguntó Shaoran impasivo, pasándose una mano por el cabello-Me voy a desayunar.

Y con aire despreocupado, el joven Li abandonó la habitación ante la atenta mirada de las dos chicas y la sonrisa divertida de Eriol.

-Este chico tiene que entrar en el equipo de fútbol cueste lo que cueste-Comentó, más para si que para sus dos acompañantes.

Sakura, que no sabía si sentirse horrorizada por los daños producidos a la puerta o asombrada por lo sexy que le había resultado su novio al actuar de una forma tan bruta y varonil, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, antes de girarse hacia sus amigos para ayudarles a salir de la despensa.

-Voy al baño-Dijo Eriol, encaminándose hacia la salida. Pe nada más dar unos pasos, se giró y miró hacia la castaña-Sakura, gracias. Gracias por todo.

Ante la extrañeza de la joven Kinomoto, quien asintió por inercia, Eriol abandonó la habitación dejando a las dos chicas solas. Y es que el chico no sólo se había marchado para ir al baño, sino para darle una oportunidad a Tomoyo de contarle a su mejor amiga la buena nueva.

-¿Gracias?-Repitió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose a la morena-¿Gracias por qué exactamente?

Pero una amplia sonrisa de felicidad no tardó en formarse en sus labios al comprender a que podía referirse con aquello.

-No me digas que...

La joven Daidôji asintió-sin poder contenerse a sonreír también-y correspondió al abrazo de la castaña cuando ésta se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó Sakura, separándose de la joven para pegar pequeños saltos de felicidad-No sabes cuanto me alegro.

-Y todo te lo debemos a ti-Le recordó Tomoyo, cogiéndola de las manos-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Después de todo lo que te hemos hecho, aun así tú...

-Calla-Le exigió, empleando un tono cariñoso-Eso ha quedado en el pasado y no quiero que vuelva a repetirse. Además, que todos hemos sacado algo bueno de ello.

Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa enigmática y Tomoyo la miró con curiosidad y con una sonrisa perspicaz en su rostro.

-Estás insinuando que Li y tú...

-¡Sí!-La interrumpió, sin poder contener las ganas de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que era. Ahora si que era completamente feliz-Estamos juntos desde hace unas horas. ¡Ah! Lo quiero tanto.

La joven Kinomoto comenzó a danzar por la galería, entonando una canción improvisada cuya letra decía lo mucho que quería al castaño pese a que se metía con ella constantemente y lo buena pareja que hacían sus dos mejores amigos.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes_ todo-_Le advirtió Tomoyo, divertida-Y he dicho _todo._

-Sólo si tú me lo cuentas antes-Acordó su amiga, guiñándole un ojo-En esa despensa tiene que haber pasado muchas cosas en más de diez horas.

La joven Daidôji miró hacia la pequeña habitación que había ocupado durante tantas horas y sonrió, sonrojándose al recordar lo que había pasado ahí.

-Es probable-Rió.

**oOoOoOo**

Corrió la puerta acristalada hacia la derecha y salió ala pequeña terraza de la casa, lugar que tenía como vistas la preciosa playa de Kôza. El joven Serizawa estaba apoyado en la barandilla de piedra que rodeaba la terraza, y no se percató de su presencia ya que le daba la espalda a la puerta acristalada.

Los cabellos de la morena se agitaron debido a la suave brisa que había a esas horas de la tarde, y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano para que no le molestasen.

Permaneció tras él, observándole, durante varios minutos. Probablemente él estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no lo notó. Pero tenía motivos para mostrase así de ido. Después de todo no hacía ni tres horas que le habían informado que la chica que durante tanto tiempo le había gustado, había empezado a salir con aquél a quien durante tanto tiempo le había tenido una manía casi irracional.

Silenciosa y conteniendo la respiración durante el pequeño trayecto, la joven Daidôji se situó a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre la piedra de la barandilla. Khay no hizo el menor gesto para confirmar que era consciente de su presencia y eso la entristeció. Definitivamente debía estar muy dolido. Tanto que ya no podía mantener la farsa que durante tanto tiempo había hecho.

-Ya me he disculpado tanto con Sakura como con Eriol-Comenzó Tomoyo, en un murmullo apenas audible. Sus cabellos seguían siendo agitados por la brisa-Ahora debo disculparme contigo.

-Conmigo no tienes por que disculparte-Objetó Khay, imperturbable-No me has hecho nada.

-Pero te he dado esperanza donde no la había-Se lamentó la morena, girándose para mirarle. Él no correspondió a su mirada-Sé que me quieres y sé que te he hecho daño durante todo este tiempo, por mantenerte a mi lado mientras me lamentaba por no estar con Eriol y con Sakura. No he sido una buena amiga.

-Has sido una buena amiga-Le corrigió el rubio, haciendo una mueca-Y yo también he sido un buen amigo.

Apretando la fría piedra, cerró sus ojos verdes durante unos instantes y los abrió cuando estuvo seguro que su mirada se encontraría con la amatista de la chica.

-Yo he estado a tu lado como amigo, no como posible novio-Le dijo, serio-Un buen amigo está también para los malos momentos y yo quería estar a tu lado. No esperaba más, por mucho que mis comentarios o acciones hayan hecho pensar lo contrario-Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco-No te negaré que si que esperaba que te olvidases de Hiiragizawa y te fijases en mí. Pero cuando lago no puede ser, no puede ser.

Tomoyo apartó la mirada, preguntándose porque no había podido fijarse en un chico tan maravilloso como lo era el joven Serizawa. Sí, quizás se comportase como un inmaduro en muchas ocasiones, pero desde luego no era inmaduro en absoluto. Sólo se comportaba como tal. Era parte de su personalidad bromista y despreocupada. Y desde luego, la chica que en un futuro lograse atraparle, sería muy afortunada.

-En el fondo me alegro que ya estéis juntos-Admitió el rubio, dedicándola una sonrisa sincera-Así tú volverás a sonreír de verdad y yo podré comenzar a olvidarte en serio.

-Khay...

-¡Venga!-Exclamó el chico, pellizcándole la mejilla-No pongas esa cara tan seria. ¡Si estoy...!

Pero antes que pudiese concluir sus fingidas palabras de ánimo, la joven Daidôji se puso de puntilla, provocando un encuentro entre sus labios. Un simple roce, nada más. Pero un beso a fin de cuentas.

Cuando Tomoyo se separó, Khay no supo que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras y sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos era una muestra de la sorpresa que sentía. No se lo esperaba, pero no por ello había sido menos agradable.

-El último beso-Murmuró el rubio, acariciándose los labios. Los mismos que no tardaron en curvarse en una triste sonrisa-O el primero, según se mire.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo-Se limitó a decirle la chica, cogiéndole ambas manos-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, la joven Daidôji volvió sobre sus pasos y abandonó la terraza, dejando a Khay con una sensación un tanto dulce y amarga. Pero había sido una buena despedido. Con ese beso de la princesa-como sabía que Eriol la llamaba-estaba dispuesto a empezar _otra vida._

-Es un buen tipo-Le comentó Eriol, abrazándola nada más salir de la terraza-Te quiere mucho.

Había visto como su novia besaba al rubio, peor no le había importado. Era lo menos que se merecía Khay Serizawa.

-Lo sé-Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la morena-Y por eso me ha dejado marchar. Porque sabe que yo sólo puedo ser feliz estando contigo.

Y es que en el amor, siempre hay alguien que sale perdiendo.

**oOoOoOo**

Cogiendo y expulsando el aire repetidas veces antes de animarse a entrar en la habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se detuvo a unos metros de la joven Li. La china estaba haciendo la maleta en la habitación que sólo ella había ocupado pese a que en teoría debía compartirla con las otras dos, y sólo levantó unos instantes la mirada para comprobar de quien se trataba.

La castaña y la joven Daidôji habían recogido sus cosas ya hacía un buen rato. Exactamente durante el tiempo que Meiling había estado abrazando a su primo o haciéndolo rabiar, según se mirase. La cuestión es que cuando la joven Kinomoto había entrado al salón y había visto a la chica-aun en bikini-prácticamente sobre su recién estrenado novio, había tomado una decisión. Debían aclara las cosas. Poner límites. Ella era comprensiva, pero no tonta.

-Meiling, tenemos que hablar-Comenzó con convicción, acercándose un poco más a ella-He intentado ser paciente, comprensiva, pero todo tiene un límite.

La joven Li alzó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo. Lo cierto es que Sakura no la intimidaba en absoluto, pero era divertido verla enfadada.

-No sé como estáis acostumbrados a tratar a vuestros primos en China...-Prosiguió, retándola con la mirada-...pero Shaoran es _mi novio_ y no voy a consentir que ninguna otra chica se sobrepase en confianzas con él.

El entrecejo ya de por si fruncido de Meiling se acentuó un pocos más, mientras Sakura cogía más confianza a cada palabra.

-Puedes llamarme posesiva, celosa o lo que quieras, pero estoy dispuesta a compartirlo sólo hasta cierto punto ¿Te queda claro?-La encaró, llevándose una mano a la cintura mientras la otra la agitaba en el aire de forma desinteresada-Pues abrazarle, puedes darle besos _en la mejilla_... Pero sin sobrepasarte. Sé que eres su prima, lo sé, pero a veces haces que tienda a olvidarlo.

-Y temes que Xiao Lang también lo olvide ¿No?-Adivinó la morena, soltando una risita-¿Tan descarada he sido que crees que incluso mi propio primo se olvidaría de eso?

La joven Kinomoto se sonrojó y apartó la mirada confiando en que no tuviese que contestar a eso, ya que la respuesta probablemente no le gustaría demasiado a la otra chica.

-No, mejor no conteste-Meiling hizo una mueca antes de mirarla y sonreír ampliamente-¡Pero ya era hora que reaccionaras, mujer! ¿A qué estabas esperando para marcar tu territorio?

Sakura, que en ningún momento había previsto esa actitud por parte de la chica, la miró desconcertada y sin saber bien que decir. Y es que sentía que se había perdido algo de su propia conversación.

-De verdad espero que sólo te hayas contenido porque soy su prima-Masculló la morena, sentándose sobre una de las camas y cruzándose de piernas. Sakura la miró aun más desconcertada-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¡Te estaba probando!-Exclamó, con cierto aire evidente que a la castaña le recordó mucho al chino-Quería saber hasta que punto merecías a mi primito y lo que eres capaz de hacer por él.

La joven Kinomoto la miró, turbado. Definitivamente esos dos eran familia, porque sino ¿Cómo podían tener tal obsesión por comprobar la veracidad de sus sentimientos? Ya no sabía si debía tomárselo como un insulto o como una tradición familiar china.

-Xiao Lang es todo un bombón-Añadió Meiling, empleando el mismo tono obvio-Y te garantizo que más de una va a intentar ligar con él. Por lo que sólo una chica que esté dispuesta a pelear por él le merece. Y tú, aunque has tardado, has venido dispuesta a sacarme los ojos-Sonrió, señalándola con el abanico que tenía a mano-Por lo tanto, le mereces.

-¿Eso significa que tú no...?-Inquirió la castaña, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para concluir su comprometedora pregunta.

-No-Contestó, chasqueando la lengua-Sólo soy empalagosa con él porque me encanta hacerlo enfadar, nada más. Aunque...-Murmuró-... he de confesar que más de una vez me he lamentado de ser primos.

Sakura le miró entre horrorizada, sorprendida y comprensiva. Después de todo no quería ni imaginarse lo duro que hubiese sido para ella tener al lado a Shaoran y no poder besarlo.

-Pero mi amor es puramente fraternal-Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros-No tienes de que preocuparte. Por mucho que en nuestra familia sea común los matrimonios arreglados entre primos-Rió, ante la cara de alarma de la castaña-¡Es broma! Hace tiempo que podemos elegir con quien queremos estar.

La joven Kinomoto suspiró aliviada y por primera vez comenzó a ver a Meiling como una posible amiga. Después de todo la chica podía ser encantadora cuando se lo proponía y tenían algo muy importante en común: Shaoran.

Alguien que por cierto no pudo más que observar con recelo la incipiente amistad entre su novia y su prima. Y es que dos metes como las suyas juntas, no podían hacer nada bueno.

-Me acabarán volviendo loco-Se lamentó, cuando ambas chicas lo echaron de la habitación excusándose con que estaban hablando de temas delicados-Seguro.

**oOoOoOo**

El camino de vuelta a Tomoeda se les hizo mucho más corto y llevadero ya que se pasaron la mayor porte del trayecto durmiendo, apoyados en el hombro de su acompañante o en la ventanilla contigua.

Tôya, que miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor para cerciorarse que Li no se sobrepasaba con su hermana, soltó un gruñido y aceleró un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Yukito, extrañado.

El joven Kinomoto tan sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza que su amigo interpretó como una indicación de que debía mirar atrás. Yukito se giró sobre el asiento del copiloto y sonrió al encontrarse a Sakura apoyada en el hombro de cierto castaño mientras este la abrazaba y apoyaba su propia cabeza en la de ella. El resto de los jóvenes estaban en posiciones similares. Salvo Khay, quien apoyaba la cabeza en una ventana mientras Meiling apoyaba la suya en el hombro de él.

-Hacen buena pareja-Comentó Yukito alegremente, refiriéndose en esa ocasión a los dos castaños-Y parece que se quieren.

-Ya me he dado cuenta-Farfulló, apretando más el volante que bailaba en sus manos-Y eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó su amigo, desconcertado-Nunca he visto a Sakura tan interesada por ningún chico. Creo que van en serio.

-Ella sí-Reconoció Tôya, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de disgusto-¿Pero y él?

Yukito miró al castaño y a Tôya alternativamente antes de negar con la cabeza. Su instinto le decía que Shaoran también quería a la castaña. Era evidente que sentía algo por ella. Aun recordaba la noche que lo había conocido y los celos que irradiaban sus ojos cuando Sakura corrió a abrazarle.

-Hay algo en ese mocoso...-Murmuró Tôya, pensativo-Mi padre no ha querido decirme nada, pero por lo que sé, algo le pasó en China que lo tiene perturbado.

-¿Algo como qué?-Inquirió Yukito, sorprendido.

-No lo sé-Admitió Kinomoto, molesto por ello-Pero espero que eso no afecte a mi hermana.

Tras esa amarga declaración, el coche volvió a quedar en silencio. Los dos amigos volvieron a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, pero esa vez con una preocupación o curiosidad común. Sin saber, que cierto castaño había oído toda la conversación.

**Continuará...**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** **Confiando en que a nadie se le atragantasen las uvas como me pasó a mí XD (¡es que menudas uvas había comprado mi madre! Parecían cráteres ¬¬)os deseo que este 2009 sea mucho mejor que el año anterior y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos y propósitos. Yo por lo menos ya he empezado a cumplir tres de mis numerosos propósitos: Renovar mi profile (lo hice ayer jeje), empezar a comer sanamente (se entiende como dejar de hincharme a comer chocolates y dulces y... ¡ah, que bueno!)y concluir prontito este fic. Por eso aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Si he de hablar sobre el capítulo, resaltaría un par de cosas. En primer lugar la presencia de Hiroshi. Digamos que este es un recordatorio de la existencia de este chico y una advertencia de lo que aun falta por llegar jeje. Sé que a más de uno le apetecía un enfrentamiento Shaoran vs Hiroshi, pero paciencia que llegará!**

**Otra cosa que cabe destacar... si, si, el pasado de Shaoran! De nuevo vuelven los recuerdos o consecuencias de lo que pasó en China! Aun falta un poco para resolverlo, pero nada ^^ **

**Y por último, y no por eso menos importante, ¡Las recientes formadas parejas! ¡Por fin! Ya era hora. Y es que no podía pasar otra cosa estando dos días, solos (unos en una despensa y otros en el salón jeje), sin la presencia de adultos responsables y con las hormonas dando guerra y los sentimientos a flor de piel. La cuestión es que a saber cuanto dura esto. Es demasiado bonito para ser cierto ¬¬**

**Por lo demás, ¿Qué puedo decir? Pues que me encantaría, si es posible, que me dijeseis cual es vuestra pareja preferente (SakuraXShaoran //TomoyoXEriol) para hacerme una idea. Una especia de sondeo jeje. No es que vaya a influir mucho en el fic, pero es para hacerme una idea del numero de fans de una pareja y de la otra.**

**Además, y antes de despedirme, quería informar para aquellos que no lo sepan, que he publicado un pequeño ONE-SHOT (Aunque es bastante extenso a decir verdad jeje) llamado "Odioso Espíritu Navideño" de la pareja Sakura/Shaoran que me encantaría que leyéseis y me dieseis vuestra opinión. Sobre todo porque ese ONE-SHOT está dedicado a vosotros por toda vuestra paciencia y apoyo con este fic. Los personajes están un poco OOC, pero dado el contexto humorístico creo que es comprensible que sean algo excéntricos.**

**Así que lo dicho, esperando que os haya gustado este capítulo, leáis el one-shot y paséis un 2009 fabuloso, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**RECORDATORIO: ****Contestación a los reviews en mi renovado profile ^^**


	18. Las Piezas del Puzzle

**18. Las Piezas del Puzzle.**

Releyó la misma línea que había leído una y otra vez durante los últimos diez minutos, y soltó una pequeña risita cuando el soplido de Shaoran sobre su cuello le hizo cosquillas. Acomodada entre sus piernas flexionadas y apoyada en el duro pecho de su novio, Sakura se movió divertida, obligando a Li a cogerla por la cintura para evitar que escapase de su pequeña trampa.

-Se supone que estamos estudiando-Le recordó Sakura tan animada como él. Resultaba evidente que ella tenía tan pocas ganas de estudiar como el castaño-Y llevamos más de una hora y no hemos pasado del primer párrafo.

-Pero es aburrido-Protestó el aludido, quien apoyaba la espalda en la cama-Y a mí se me ocurren miles de cosas en las que podríamos aprovechar mucho mejor el tiempo.

-Seguro que sí-Admitió la castaña de rodillas, girándose para quedar a su altura-Pero el examen es dentro de tres días y debemos aprobar.

Colocando sus manos en las sienes de su novio, le dio un suave beso en la frente y sonrió. Le encantaba ver ese mohín de disgusto en el rostro de Shaoran. Le hacía ver tan infantil pero a la vez tan atractivo...

Soltando un bufido que demostraba lo poco que le gustaba que Sakura tuviese razón en eso, se reincorporó y recorrió la habitación para sentarse al otro lado del pequeño círculo que habían formado sus libros horas atrás esparcidos. Así estaba frente a la castaña, pero a una prudente distancia como para que sus instintos no le jugasen una mala pasada y no pudiese controlar nuevamente las ganas de recorrer su blanquecino cuello con los labios.

Sakura volvió a reír cuando observó como el joven Li cogía el libro por una esquina y sólo con dos dedos, y lo acercaba hasta él como si se tratase de algo que había que repeler.

-Esto es inhumano-Le oyó mascullar, antes de centrar su atención en el mismo capítulo por el que iba su novia-Y una pérdida de tiempo.

La joven Kinomoto negó con la cabeza para si y, apoyándose en la cama en la misma posición que hasta hacía unos minutos había tenido Li, comenzó a leer el capítulo asumiendo que las dos horas que llevaban de _estudio _no podían ser consideradas como tal.

Volvió a leer el mismo párrafo por vigésima vez, y levantó vagamente la mirada para observar al chico. Shaoran parecía estar sumamente concentrado y su rostro serio era una muestra de ello. Sus ojos de movían de izquierda a derecha absorbiendo la información y ella se maldijo por no tener tan buena memoria como o él, o por seguir distrayéndose pese a que el castaño se encontraba a un metro de ella.

¿Es que a caso no iba a poder centrarse mientras Shaoran Li estuviese a tan poca distancia?

Era evidente que no.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer, dejó su libro a un lado y gateó hasta el chico, situándose tras él.

-¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso?-Le propuso con un tono inocente, colocando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello-Me encantaría saber cuales son esas miles de cosas que se te han ocurrido para aprovechar mucho mejor nuestro tiempo.

-Nuestro preciado tiempo-La corrigió, cogiéndola de una mano y guiándola hasta situarla frente a él-Pero estoy de acuerdo-Añadió, dándole un beso en los labios-Te las voy a mostrar. Una a una.

-Esto promete.

El murmullo de Sakura no tardó en quedar en el olvido cuando la castaña tuvo que abrir la boca para acoger con satisfacción la lengua de Li en su cavidad. Nuevamente empezaba una batalla en las que sus lenguas se rozaban y se entrelazaban mientras discutían de forma silenciosa en que cavidad iban a retomar su juego ahora.

Dejándose guiar por Shaoran, la pareja se dejó caer sobre la cama de la chica, él sobre ella. Pidiéndole con la mirada que echase la cabeza hacia atrás, el castaño volvió a besar la curva del cuello de la joven, deleitándose con cada milímetro de su piel. Sakura, cuyos dedos estaban jugando con el espeso y revolucionado cabello castaño de su novio, dejó escapar un suave gemido que no tardó en ser acallado por los labios de Li. Estaban en casa, con Fujitaka a bajo, y debían ser silenciosos.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó la castaña, sonrojada por la vergüenza y la excitación.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Shaoran, frunciendo el entrecejo pero con una sonrisa en los labios-Me gusta oírte gemir.

Aun más sonrojada por el reciente comentario, la joven Kinomoto arqueó la espalda al sentir como Shaoran introducía las manos por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama, ascendiendo peligrosamente por su vientre hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima del sujetador. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos de placer.

Resultaba increíble como habían cambiado las cosas desde su breve estancia en Kôza, cuatro meses atrás. Por ese entonces, Sakura se veía incapaz de mantener un contacto tan cercano con el chico. Y ahora no sólo lo mantenía, sino que era ella quien lo buscaba. Le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca, acariciando su piel y haciéndola estremecerse. Al igual que le gustaba ser ella quien le acariciara mientras sentía como se derretía bajo el recorrido de sus besos. Un recorrido cada vez más arriesgado.

Pero por mucho que hubiesen mejorado en ese aspecto, había una barrera que aun no habían logrado superar. Una barrera que se hacía visible con cada uno de sus encuentros furtivos.

Con una expresión en el rostro que Sakura interpretó como el inmenso esfuerzo que le suponía al castaño dar por finalizado aquello, Shaoran se separó con rapidez, quedando sentado en la cama, pero con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera.

Oyó como el joven Li soltaba un suspiro casi inaudible mientras se masajeaba la sien con la mano. Resultaba evidente que intentaba centrarse, dominarse, ser consciente de la situación. Algo que cada día se le hacía más difícil.

Sakura se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el mullido colchón, apoyando el mentón en la rodilla de su pierna flexionada, a la par que rodeaba a esta con sus brazos. Se había vuelto a bajar la parte de arriba del pijama y ahora miraba al chico de reojo, sintiéndose incluso más culpable que las veces anteriores.

Y es que Sakura sabía perfectamente porque el castaño se había separado de ella tan de repente. Lo había sentido. Había sentido la excitación del chico como la suya propia. Y eso significaba que si él no se hubiese separado, no sabrían hasta donde podían llegar, aun sabiendo que el señor Kinomoto se encontraba en la planta de a bajo.

La chica apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Esa vez estaba tardando más de lo normal en reponerse del subidón hormonal y eso la inquietaba. Quizás había soportado hasta el límite, hasta sentir que si no paraba en ese instante no podía contenerse.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la ancha espalda de Shaoran, quien se había desecho de la camiseta en algún momento que ella no recordaba.

-Shaoran...-Musitó, haciendo el ademán de acariciarle la espalda. Pero se detuvo.

El chico, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio interior de forma inconsciente, sonrió y se giró con esa curva en sus labios que no tenía nada que ver con como se sentía. Sakura lo sabía y eso la hacía sentir aun peor.

-Estoy bien-Le aseguro, limpiando el rastro que había dejado una lágrima furtiva que había escapado de los ojos verdes de la chica-No llores, tonta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y él amplió su sonrisa.

Siempre aguantando. Siempre siendo paciente. No la atosigaba. No la presionaba. Simplemente sonreía y cruzaba los dedos para que a la próxima también tuviese la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para detenerse, contenerse. Porque habían acordado-aunque Sakura no lo veía justo y había protestado por ello-que cuando se dejasen llevar por la pasión, sería él el que determinaría hasta donde podía llegar. Seguirían besándose, acariciando sus cuerpos y descubriendo sus recovecos, hasta el límite del castaño. Después de todo se suponía que era ella la que no se sentía preparada para acabar con lo empezado. Por lo que él la haría disfrutar-y disfrutaría a la par-el máximo tiempo posible. Hasta que estuviese a punto de dejarse envolver por la excitación.

-Son las once y cuarto-Comentó Sakura, mirando la hora en el reloj que había en la pequeña mesita contigua a la cama-Mi padre no tardará en venir a desearnos buenas noches.

-En ese caso creo que es mejor que finjamos seguir estudiando-Opinó Shaoran, pegando un salto de la cama para reincorporarse-No me gustaría darle la razón tan abiertamente al idiota de tu hermano.

Poniéndose la camiseta pero sin borrar esa sonrisa despreocupada de su rostro, el joven Li volvió a sentarse en el sitio que ocupaba hasta hacía un rato y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para alentarla a hacer lo mismo.

Sakura, la cual una parte de ella estaba sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones, asintió y bajó de la cama, sentándose en el suelo frente al chico. Con aire despistado que hizo a Li fruncir el ceño, la castaña cogió un libro y lo dejó en el suelo frente a ella. Sabía que no iba a poder estudiar-y mucho menos tras lo ocurrido-pero si era cierto que debían mantener una fachada frente a su padre. Por muy permisivo que fuera el hombre, estaban seguros que no estaría muy de acuerdo en que su pequeña Sakura intercambiase saliva y algo más con el chico que vivía con ellos, y en el que había puesto toda su confianza. O al menos no estaría de acuerdo en que ese intercambio de fluidos se produjese bajo su propio techo estando él en casa. Algo a lo que por cierto le había avisado el mayor de sus hijos antes de marcharse.

Y es que otra cosa que había cambiado en los últimos cuatro meses, era la residencia de Tôya Kinomoto. Para su disgusto y regocijo de Li, cabía decir, Tôya no había tenido más remedio que volver al pequeño piso que había alquilado tiempo atrás cerca de su universidad y de la clínica en la que llevaba a cabo las prácticas de medicina. La incompatibilidad de horarios y la distancia entre la casa Kinomoto y sus lugares de trabajo, hacían imposible su estancia allí.

Otra que había abandonado Tomoeda era Arami Tateishi, la vecina de los Kinomoto y ex novia de Tôya. Tal y como le había dicho a este, tras las vacaciones de verano se había trasladado a Tokyo y ahora todo parecía irle muy bien. Lo cierto es que para Sakura había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de la ruptura de su hermano con Arami. Una sorpresa que no tardó en verse opacada ante la noticia de la nueva relación de Tôya con Yukito, su mejor amigo de prácticamente toda la vida. Noticia que Sakura acogió con tanta alegría como asombro mientras que su padre lo trató con tanta naturalidad que hizo sospechar a la chica que ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Y es que el señor Kinomoto era muy intuitivo y suspicaz, a la par que reservado. Motivo por el que Sakura veía con recelo las miradas tan familiares que le dirigía a Li, o sus gestos de cariño para con él. Era como si supiera que era el novio de su hija pese a que esta no había hecho otra cosa más que procurar ocultarlo desde el inicio de su relación. Si lo mantenían en secreto-al menos hasta que Shaoran dejase de vivir con ellos-todo sería mucho más fácil.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la obligaron a volver a la realidad. Sobresaltándose, alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la puerta entornada, a través de la cual su padre les dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Deberíais tomaros un descanso-Les aconsejó, sin saber que no habían hecho otra cosa en las últimas dos horas-¿Queréis que os traiga algo de comer?-Se ofreció, mirando con reprobación a su hija- Sakura, tú has cenado muy poco esta noche.

-No tenía demasiada hambre-Se excusó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros-No te preocupes, papá.

-¿Tú quieres algo Shaoran?-Preguntó, centrando su atención esta vez en el chico-Os veo un poco sofocados.

-Es que la habitación de Sakura se caldea en seguida-Contestó el chino, con una naturalidad que sorprendió a Sakura-Pero no quiero nada, gracias.

El señor Kinomoto asintió y, tras desearles que pasasen una buena noche, abandonó la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Sólo aguardaron en silencio el tiempo suficiente para dejar de oír los pasos de Fujitaka recorrer el pasillo y entrar en su dormitorio. Al menos que se le necesitase, el hombre no volvería a salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y Shaoran rió, acercándose a ella hasta quedar también apoyado en la cama de la joven.

-Por poco-Bromeó el castaño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás durante unos segundos-Agradece que tengo buenos reflejos, fierecilla, porque la expresión de culpabilidad en tu cara por poco nos delata.

-¿De verdad?-Se alarmó la aludida, llevándose las manos a las mejillas-¿Tan evidente soy?

-Como un libro abierto, te lo he dicho miles de veces-Terció, negando con la cabeza con resignación-Pero al menos ya tenemos una buena excusa si sube nuestra temperatura corporal-Rió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atraiéndola hacia él-Lo mucho que se caldea tu habitación. Es buena ¿Eh?

Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa forzaba que no podía más que desvelar lo mucho que le había importado lo ocurrido sobre ese mullido colchón.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y apartó el brazo de sus hombros con desaliento. Quizás él también había sido en esa ocasión demasiado obvio. Siempre pretendía no demostrarle lo mucho que le costaba separarse de ella cuando una oleada de excitación recorría cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Pero la entendía, y por eso no le reprochaba nada. Además, sólo llevaban cuatro meses saliendo y resultaba comprensible que en tampoco tiempo-y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la personalidad infantil de la castaña-no estuviese preparada para ese tipo de experiencias.

-No le des más vueltas ¿Quieres?-Le pidió, pasándose una mano por el cabello-Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

-Pero eso no cambia lo que pasa-Le recordó, mirándole a los ojos. Podía verse la desesperación que había en los verdes de ella-Creo que no deberíamos ir tan lejos. A veces, como hoy, nos excedemos.

-No pretendas quitarme el caramelo después de habérmelo dado-Gruñó Shaoran, no muy de acuerdo con la idea-Me gusta besarte, acariciarte, oírte ge...

-Y a mí también-Le interrumpió ella, situándose frente a él para entrelazar los dedos de las manos-Y te agradezco enormemente lo considerado que estás siendo conmigo. Pero deberíamos poner un límite.

-Yo conozco mi límite-Sus ojos brillaban, anhelantes-Confía en mi ¿Vale?

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y tras unos segundos re reflexión, Sakura volvió a ceder. Como siempre. Después de todo ella tenía las mismas ganas que él de sentir sus labios sobre su cálida piel. Pero sabía cual era el precio. Y no sabía hasta que punto podría soportarlo.

-Será mejor que recojamos esto y vayamos a acostarnos-Opinó Shaoran, mirando los numerosos libros que había en el suelo con desaliento-Es tarde y mañana hay instituto.

Entablando una de sus tantas conversaciones banales y sin sentido, los dos castaños recogieron la habitación entre risas y bromas. Y es que, sin contar con ese pequeño problemita que enturbiaba su relación, los dos jóvenes se entendían a las mil maravillas. Seguían discutiendo, sí, metiéndose el uno con el otro, también, pero con el paso de los días se iban dando cuenta que ya no podían concebir una vida en la que el otro no estuviese al lado. Cuando hablaban de planes de futuro, sueños, proyectos... siempre había un lugar para el otro. Un lugar muy importante.

Shaoran, que se había ido unos instantes para asearse en el baño y ponerse el pijama, entro nuevamente a la habitación y sonrió al encontrarse a la castaña ya en la cama y tapada hasta la cintura con las sábanas y el edredón. El tiempo había refrescado y a las puertas del invierno, era lógico dormir abrigado.

-Veo que ya estás preparada-Comentó, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido-¿Estás cansada?

-Bastante-Admitió la castaña, haciendo a un lado sus cobijas a la par que hacía un gesto elocuente con la cabeza-Entra.

Como cada noche desde que Tôya había abandonado la casa de los Kinomoto, Shaoran se acercó a la cama de la castaña y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola. Sakura, que estaba convencida que esa era la mejor parte del día, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Resultaba tan relajante oírle respirar. Sentir como su pecho ascendía y descendía a una velocidad pausada pero continua. Y los latidos de su corazón... continuos pero sosegados. Sin lugar a dudas era la mejor nana antes de dormir que podía tener.

-Sakura...-La llamó, con una voz un poco ronca a causa del tiempo que llevaban sin hablar-Tú no eres la única que no está preparada.

La aludida alzó la mirada con cierta sorpresa, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los marrones de él. Shaoran miraba el techo, como sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Yo tampoco sé si estoy preparado-Confesó, atraiéndola un poco más hacia él-Por eso no te sientas culpable, ¿Vale?

Sakura asintió y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico hasta que cayó derrotada por el sueño, con la respiración y los latidos del castaño como música de fondo.

Shaoran permaneció despierto todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación de su novia. Sin dejar de abrazarla y mirando el techo de la habitación en penumbras, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la misma idea. Como todas las noches-y hasta que a él también le vencía el sueño-las palabras que meses atrás el joven Kinomoto le había dicho a su mejor amigo-y ahora pareja-se repetían en su mente con absoluta nitidez.

_-Hay algo en ese mocoso...-Murmuró Tôya, pensativo-Mi padre no ha querido decirme nada, pero por lo que sé, algo le pasó en China que lo tiene perturbado._

Era como si nuevamente Tôya y Yukito estuviesen manteniendo esa conversación, ignorando el hecho de que estaban siendo escuchados por alguien más.

La idea de que el joven Kinomoto supiese que algo le había ocurrido en su país natal, no le había sorprendido en absoluto. Al contrario, incluso hubo un momento durante su convivencia con él, que había llegado a sospechar que Tôya conocía su pasado. Pero no había tardado en descartar la idea para asumir que el hermano de Sakura era sobre protector por naturaleza y sin motivo. Además, nadie sabía con certeza-salvo sus amigos, su prima y él- lo que había ocurrido realmente. Sólo conocían la mitad de la historia. Y era esa mitad la que le habían contado al señor Kinomoto y lo que había impulsado a este a aceptarle en la casa.

_-Pero espero que eso no afecte a mi hermana._

Probablemente esas habían sido las palabras más dolorosas de toda la conversación. Y es que el propio Shaoran no había dejado de temer lo mismo desde el instante que comenzó a sentir algo tan intenso por la castaña.

No, en realidad no era temor, sino certeza. Sabía con seguridad que la insensatez que cometió en China algún día saldría a la luz y desde luego afectaría a Sakura. A Sakura, a él y a su relación. Que era, a su vez, el principal motivo por el que aun no se había atrevido a decirle nada pese a que lo había intentado muchas veces en los últimos cuatro meses.

_-Tienes que decírselo Xiao-Le insistió su prima, antes de embarcar en el avión que la llevaría hasta Hong Kong. Finalmente había confesado que su estancia en Tomoeda sólo duraría el tiempo durasen sus vacaciones de verano-Cuanto más tiempo pase, será peor para ti y para ella._

_-No sabes de lo que hablas-Negó, apartando la mirada-Si le digo algo, la perderé._

_-¿Tanto te importa?-Se sorprendió Meiling,observando el dolor que transmitía la expresión de su rostro._

_-Sí-Contestó con rotundidad, sin pensarse ni unos instantes la respuesta-La quiero más que a nadie en el mundo._

_-Entonces con más razón tienes que contárselo-Suspiró, abrazándolo-Porque si no lo haces tú, lo hará otro. _

"_Tienes que decírselo"_ El eco en el que se había transformado la voz de su prima, le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza, a la par que su rostro se tensaba. Ya lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Y lo haría, pero no de momento. Quería disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible de la compañía de la castaña. Aunque su egoísmo sólo le llevase a perderla para siempre.

Se giró un poco y observó a Sakura dormir durante un tiempo indefinido, pero que perfectamente podían haber sido horas, y él no se hubiese percatado del paso de los minutos. Le apartó de la cara un mechón de su ahora corto cabello-hacía poco más de un mes que lo llevaba por los hombros-y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Era tarde y debía volver a su habitación.

Intentando ser lo más sigiloso y cuidadoso posible, se deshizo de los brazos de la chica y se reincorporó, asegurándose antes de marcharse que Sakura estaba bien tapada con el edredón.

-No te vayas-Murmuró la castaña, de forma inconsciente.

Shaoran sonrió y, tras comprobar que su novia seguía sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, caminó hacia la salida y abrió y cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que lo hizo en su propia habitación.

Apoyándose en la dura madera de la puerta, suspiró resignado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reflexivo. Definitivamente su error le iba a perseguir toda la vida y, aunque sabía que se lo merecía, no podía evitar sufrir con ello.

De forma mecánica y sin ser completamente consciente de sus pasos, se acercó hasta la estantería y cogió el único libro que había traído desde Hong Kong. Uno de tapa verdosa y letras plateadas, del cual no había sido capaz de desprenderse. Al igual que tampoco había podido deshacerse de lo que guardaba en el interior.

Levantó la tapa y sus ojos se nublaron por la tristeza al encontrarse con la bonita caligrafía de aquella chica que nunca olvidaría por mucho que lo intentase.

_Porque lo mejor que _

_me ha pasado en la vida_

_ha sido conocerte._

-Minami-Murmuró, acariciando la áspera hoja con la yema de los dedos-Lo siento.

Y cerrando el libro con un golpe secó, lo volvió a dejar en la estantería-oculto por los otros-y se recostó en la cama. Ni si quiera apartó el edredón y las sábanas. Estaba tan sumergido en los recuerdos que no sentía frío, sólo pesar.

No supo con exactitud en que momento sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y se quedó dormido, pero eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada cuando el molesto ruido del teléfono proveniente de la planta de abajo, le despertó con un sobresalto.

Frotándose los ojos y bostezando a causa del cansancio, se acercó a la entrada de la habitación arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta, encontrándose al otro lado del pasillo el alarmado rostro de su novia, quien le observaba desde la puerta de su habitación.

El rostro de Sakura estaba lívido y Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. No entendía a que se debía horror teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que llamaban a esas horas. Si debía ser sincero, en la última semana era de lo más común y molesto.

-¿Quien era?-Se apresuró a preguntar la castaña, cuando Fujitaka aun no había terminado de subir la escalera que daba a la segunda planta.

-No me ha dado tiempo a contestar-Respondió su padre, con voz soñolienta.

-¿Otra vez un número oculto?-Inquirió Shaoran, malhumorado.

El señor Kinomoto asintió y el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sakura apartó la mirada con culpabilidad, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de ello.

-Será algún gracioso que no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que molestar a los demás-Opinó Fujitaka, encogiéndose de hombros para seguidamente dedicarles una sonrisa-Volved a la cama. Aun os quedan cuatro horas de sueño.

-Tres y media, en realidad-Matizó Shaoran, huraño.

El señor Kinomoto volvió a sonreír y tras despedirse de ellos volvió a entrar a su habitación, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en el pasillos.

-Como encuentre al culpable...-Masculló el chino, golpeando con un puño el marco de la pared-Va a conocer realmente lo que es el dolor.

-Seguro que sólo se han equivocado-Intervino Sakura, entrando nuevamente a su habitación-Hasta mañana.

-Que...- Sakura cerró la puerta, dejándole con la palabra en la boca-... descanses.

Nuevamente volvió a fruncir el entrecejo aunque esta vez también se permitió cruzarse de brazos. ¿A que había venido eso? ¿Tanto sueño tenía? Sin poder evitarlo, su boca se abrió en un bostezo, recordándole lo cansado que estaba y obligándole a volver sobre sus pasos hasta la cama. No sabía a que se debía esa actitud de la chica, pero ya se lo preguntaría después. Probablemente sólo era una tontería.

O no.

**oOoOoOo**

Anudó el extremo de su cabello recogido en una única trenza y sonrió a su propio reflejo, formado en el tocador de su dormitorio.

-Estoy lista.

Mirando la hora en el bonito reloj de pared que recientemente adornaba su habitación, corrió hacia la ventana y apartó la cortina para comprobar con alegría que Eriol acababa de llegar.

-Justo a tiempo.

Encaminándose a la puerta y cogiendo de paso la cartera con los libros del instituto, salió de la habitación y bajó las alfombradas escaleras, apresurándose a llegar al recibidor antes de que el joven Hiiragizawa llamase al timbre.

-Puntual como siempre-Comentó Tomoyo, abriendo la puerta cuando tan solo faltaban unos centímetros para que los dedos del chico presionasen el timbre.

-Tú eres incluso más puntual que yo-Respondió divertido, besando los labios de la chica-Buenos días.

-Muy buenos días, querrás decir-Le corrigió la morena, colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti-Murmuró, con sus labios aun prácticamente en contacto con los de ella.

Ampliando ambos su sonrisa, volvieron a besarse con auténtico fervor. Eriol, que tenía una mano en la cinturade la chica y la otra en su nuca, cerró la puerta con el pie y fue guiando a Tomoyo hasta que la espalda de esta entró en contacto con la fría pared.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-Rió la joven, cuando los labios de Eriol abandonaron sus labios para recorrer su cuello-Además, mi madre aun está en casa.

-¿En serio?-Masculló el aludido, acariciando los muslos desnudos de su novia por debajo de la falda.

Pero fue precisamente el apresurado taconeo que se iba acercando peligrosamente hasta el recibidor, lo que les hizo separarse con rapidez. Sonrojados y con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada, le dedicaron una sonrisa a la señora Daidôji en forma de saludo, cuando esta hizo acto de presencia junto a ellos.

Su nombre era Sonomi Daidôji,una mujer muy guapa y elegante, dueña de su propia empresa y considerada por cualquiera como una triunfadora. Animada y locuaz era, además de la madre de Tomoyo, prima de la fallecida esposa del señor Kinomoto. Con el cual, por cierto, nunca había terminado de llevarse demasiado bien.

-¡Eriol!-Le saludo, acercándose a él para abrazarle-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Tres días, ¿No?

-Dos en realidad-Corrigió el chico, divertido por la actitud de su suegra-Aunque para mí han sido como años. Está muy guapa hoy, Sonomi.

-¡Ay, Eriol!-Exclamó la mujer, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano pese a que en el fondo saltaba de regocijo-No me digas esas cosas. Sabes que me da mucho vergüenza.

El joven Hiiragizawa rió y Tomoyo rodó los ojos cuando su madre se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído:

-Este chico es un encantó-Dijo, cubriéndose los labios con una mano para que Eriol no pudiera leerlos-No lo dejes escapar o me lo quedo yo.

-Mamá...-Suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Es la verdad!

La joven Daidôji sonrió y agachándose para coger la cartera que había dejado caer mientras besaba a Eriol, se la colgó en el hombro y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Tenemos que irnos ya-Se despidió, viendo como su novio le abría la puerta para que ella pasase. Eriol era tan caballeroso-Nos vemos después.

Y tras prometerle a la mujer que una tarde de esas Eriol iría a merendar con ellas, la pareja abandonó la casa cogidos de la mano. Les gustaba ir juntos al instituto-aunque a mitad de camino solían encontrase con Khay y los dos castaños-para poder hablar de sus cosas y gozar, a su vez, de un poco de intimidad.

Aun no podían creerse que llevasen saliendo cuatro meses juntos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, era como un sueño del que no querían despertar. Al contrario que Shaoran y Sakura, ellos ya habían hecho oficial ante sus respectivos padres la relación que mantenían. Exactamente se lo comunicaron el mismo día de volver de Kôza.

Como consecuencia de esto, Tomoyo tuvo que soportar una vergonzosa e interminable relación sobre los peligros del sexo-generosidad de su madre-y varias miradas maliciosas por parte de su progenitora cada vez que Eriol iba a buscarla. Lo que la mujer no sabía-y que Tomoyo prefería que no descubriese jamás-era que su única hija ya había tenido su primera relación sexual antes de la charla, y había roto la prima y principal regla que le había dado durante su conversación: **Protección**.

Una insensatez-desde luego-que afortunadamente no había traído ninguna consecuencia a la que se exponían. Aunque durante el primer mes, Tomoyo no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco inquieta. Algo que evidentemente Eriol no tardó en notar y que les llevó a mantener una conversación aparentemente casual, pero que desde hacía días habían querido tener.

_-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó en la despensa?-Preguntó Eriol en una de sus salidas por le centro de Tomoeda-De que lo hiciéramos, quiero decir._

_-¡On, no!-Se apresuró a contestar Tomoyo, moviendo las manos y la cabeza de forma negativa-Claro que no-Suspiró, cogiéndole de la mano-Sólo estoy un poco intranquila, nada más._

_El joven Hiiragizawa le apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada y la chica le miró, preocupada. Temía poner en palabras una de las tantas consecuencias que podía traer mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección, pero si no hablaba cuanto antes explotaría. Y a Sakura no podía decirle nada porque sabía que el tema del sexo la incomodaba._

_-¿Y si...-Dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando con sospecha al resto de transeúntes que pasaban por su lado-...estuviera embarazada?¿Qué haríamos?_

_-No sé-Bromeó, empleando el mismo tono de voz casi inaudible que había utilizado la morena-Aprender a cambiar pañales, buscar un supermercado donde nos hagan descuento si compramos un número de paquetes determinados..._

_-¡Eriol!-Protestó Tomoyo indignada, soltándole la mano y dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho-No te burles de mi. Esto no es para tomárselo a broma._

_-Está bien, está bien, lo siento-Se disculpó, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición. Después de todo sólo lo había dicho con intención de animarla-Pues no sé que haríamos. Tenerlo supongo. _

_Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros atraiéndola hacia él, mientras Tomoyo lo cogía por la cintura. Más de uno de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí les miraron con cierta admiración. Y es que hacían muy buena pareja. Los dos guapos y atractivos... Y lo más importante, parecían estar enamorados._

_-Eramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos y de los riesgos a los que nos exponíamos haciéndolo sin protección-Reflexionó, haciendo una mueca-Por lo que si estás embarazada, deberíamos comportarnos como adultos y seguir adelante. No podemos pretender se adultos para unas cosas y adolescentes desvalidos para otras.¿No crees?_

_Tomoyo asintió y el chico se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era evidente que Eriol había pensado en esa posibilidad tanto como ella. Pero no había querido incrementar sus preocupaciones y había preferido guardar silencio. No obstante y pese a la madurez de sus anteriores palabras, Tomoyo necesitaba cerciorarse de algo, aunque sabía que su pregunta era de lo más innecesaria._

_-Si estoy... ya sabes, embarazada-Preguntó, animándose a si misma para continuar. Eriol la miró con curiosidad-¿Te quedarás conmigo?¿Me apoyarás?_

_El joven Hiiragizawa pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no tardó en adquirir su semblante sereno. Semblante que se dulcificó un poco más cuando sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa. Había estado tentado a cuestionarle si le había prestado atención durante su _monólogo, _pero comprendía que lo que necesitaba la chica para aplacar su ansiedad, era una respuesta concreta y afirmativa a su pregunta._

_La pareja se había detenido en mitad de la acera, frente a la famosa cafetería-pastelería a la que iban a menudo y que tenía una pared completamente acristalada que rebelaba su concurrido interior._

_Eriol le cogió el rostro entre las manos y buscó sus ojos amatista, que le observaban anhelante, pero que no rompieron la conexión visual recién formada._

_-Embarazada o no, siempre estaré contigo-Declaró, besando suavemente sus labios-Hasta que la muerte nos separé._

_-Aun no nos hemos casado-Objetó Tomoyo, divertida._

_-No necesito casarme para saber eso-Le aseguró Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Tomoyo le abrazó y el chico besó repetidas veces su cabello antes de adentrarse en la repleta cafetería._

_Durante el resto de la tarde, y por muy paradójico que resultase, la pareja estuvo buscando diversos nombres para su futuro hijo-o hija-mucho más animados, e incluso ilusionados ante la posibilidad de haber creado algo tan maravilloso como un hijo de los dos. Sin embargo,ambos eran conscientes que no lo hacían más que para darle ánimo al otro y aplacar la inquietud que les producía tal posibilidad. Una posibilidad real. _

El día que a Tomoyo le bajó la menstruación tras su acalorado encuentro en la despensa, ambos se sintieron un poco desilusionados a la par que aliviados. Después de todo, ya habían decidido quienes serían los padrinos de su primer hijo-la joven Kinomoto y Shaoran- porque del segundo-y ante las protestas de Eriol- sería Khay. Al igual que ya habían determinado que si era niña se llamaría como su mejor amiga y a la que le debían tanto:Sakura.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que era lo mejor. Aun eran muy jóvenes, no tenían casa propia, trabajo, y no sabía como les iba a ir el destino, por lo que tener un hijo en esos momentos sería inapropiado. Aun tenían una larga vida por delante, y si querían tener hijos, los tendrían. Pero en su momento.

Mientras tanto-y para no correr más riesgos innecesarios-la pareja había acordado no volver a mantener relaciones sexuales al menos que fuera con protección.

-Y por eso siempre voy a llevar uno en la cartera-Bromeó Eriol en su momento, sacando de la misma un preservativo con su respectivo envoltorio.

Pero ahora, una vez superado ese pequeño traspiés, su relación marchaba mejor que nunca. Eran como dos piezas pertenecientes a un puzzle de mil, que encajaban a la perfección porque ese era su lugar. Su sitio era estar en los brazos del otro. Exactamente como ahora.

Pero el sonoro pitido y posterior vibración del móvil captó la atención de Tomoyo nada más llegar al parque pingüino, lugar donde desde hacía unas semanas quedaban con la pareja de castaños y el joven Serizawa para ir al instituto.

Con el ceño fruncido, Tomoyo sacó el móvil del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y abrió el buzón mientras Eriol se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentase sobre sus rodillas.

_Estoy siendo atacado por_

_numerosas y repelentes bacterias ._

_No voy al instituto._

-¿Quién es?-Se interesó el joven Hiiragizawa cuando a la chica se le escapó una risita divertida.

-¿De quien va a ser?-Cuestionó, negando con la cabeza y guardando el móvil nuevamente en el bolsillo-Khay está malo. No vendrá hoy a clase-Añadió, aceptando la mano que su novio le extendía para seguidamente sentarse sobre sus rodillas-Esperemos que no sea nada grave.

-Tranquila-Masculló Eriol, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad-Mala hierva nunca muere.

La joven Daidôji protestó por el comentario, aunque no pudo disimular la sonrisa divertida de su rostro. Estaba claro que por muchos meses que pasasen, era imposible que se obrase un milagro y repentinamente el joven Hiiragizawa y Khay se hicieran grandes amigos. Aunque, debía reconocer, desde su regreso de Kôza había mejorado ligeramente su relación. Pero sólo un poco.

-¿Sabes ya cuando tienes que ir a recoger a esa chica al aeropuerto?-Le preguntó Tomoyo, recordando lo que le había comentado Eriol semanas atrás.

-Esta tarde-Contestó, lacónico.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo se va a quedar?-Inquirió la morena, quien comenzaba a sospechar que a su novio no le resultaba demasiado agradable hablar de la ahijada de su madre.

-No lo sé-Admitió, soltando un bufido y pasándose una mano por el cabello-Dos semanas, tres... Quizás un mes.

-¿Y no es demasiado tiempo para permanecer en un hotel?-Insistió, alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva. Había algo que no le gustaba.

-Mientras que esté en su hotel...-Opinó Eriol evasivo, encogiéndose de hombros-De todas formas se lo puede permitir. Además, se lo paga su empresa-Matizó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su novia-Pero dejemos de hablar de esto ¿Quieres? No solemos tener mucho tiempo para estar a solas y me gusta aprovecharlo.

A regañadientes por la sutil excusa de su novio para captar su atención en otra cosa y distraerla, soltó una carcajada cuando Eriol le pegó un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, pese a que no dejaba de rondarle la conversación por la cabeza.

No obstante, los ya conocidos gritos de Sakura que no eran más que ruidosas disculpas por su retraso, les hicieron mirar en la dirección de la cual provenían los gritos y, por lo tanto, por donde venían la joven Kinomoto y Shaoran, corriendo como siempre.

-Sentimos el retraso-Se disculpó Sakura, con la respiración demasiado modulada pese al considerable numero de calles que habían recorrido-Ha sido culpa mía.

-Eso no lo dudaban-Intervino Li, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo-Oye, ¿Seguro que queréis esperarnos todas las mañanas? Con esta fierecilla con complejo de marmota, estáis destinados a acabar llegando tarde.

-Tú también-Resaltó Eriol, divertido-¿O es que no te importa?

-No, la verdad es que no-Admitió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros-Además, soy su novio. Y llegar tarde a todos los sitios entraba en el pack cuando la compré.

-¿Me comprastes?-Repitió Sakura, sarcástica-Pues ya me estás diciendo quien se ha llevado los beneficios, porque no no he visto ni un mísero yen.

-Quizás porque esos beneficios no son económicos-Supuso Eriol, pasando su mirada maliciosa de Li a la castaña-Sino de otro tipo. ¿Quieres que te ponga ejemplos?

Sakura, que se había sonrojado hasta más no poder, negó con la cabeza con efusividad antes de unirse a Tomoyo y reemprender la marcha. Seguidos de cerca por sus respectivos novios, quien no tardaron en sumergirse una agradable conversación al igual que ellas.

Y es que otra de las cosas que habían cambiado en los últimos cuatro meses, era la relación del chino con los mejores amigos de su novia. Ahora los cuatro-junto con Khay, quien faltaría a clase según no tardó en decirles Tomoyo-iban juntos a casi todas partes. En los descansos de las clases, en los trabajos de grupo, en los equipos de Educación Física... Los tres chicos parecían llevarse mejor que nunca-En lo que a Shaoran refería, claro está-y Tomoyo y Sakura habían recuperado su amistad de antaño a la par que la morena había estrechado lazos con Li. Habían mejorado tanto las cosas, que al final Shaoran había accedido a formar parte del equipo de fútbol como suplente. Claro que Eriol estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que últimamente Sakura se hubiese vuelto un poco más popular entre los chicos.

Asegurándose primero que los chicos estaban lo suficientemente enfrascados en su conversación para no reparar en la de ellas, Tomoyo acelero un poco más el paso-arrastrando con ella a la castaña-hasta que estuvieron a más de un metro de distancia de ellos. Debía hablar con Sakura a solas, y sabía que si no aprovechaba ese momento, difícilmente podría hacerlo a lo largo del día.

-Sakura...-Murmuró, cogida de su brazo-¿Se lo has contado ya a Li?

La aludida, que había esperado esa pregunta desde el mismo instante en el que había puesto un pie en la grava del parque, se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, haciendo a Tomoyo suspirar.

-¿Y a que esperas?-Cuestionó, intentando no sonar demasiado osca. Pero es que no estaba de acuerdo con como estaba llevando su amiga la situación. Especialmente porque ella misma sabía lo mal que podían acabar las cosas cuando se ocultaban-¿Es que no te das cuenta que lo que quiere precisamente esa persona, es que os distanciéis? No le des el gusto.

-Y es por eso no quiero decírselo-Terció, dolida-Si al obstáculo que hay entre nosotros por mi culpa le sumamos eso... No quiero preocuparle más.

-Pero lo de Hiroshi...

-Eso es cosa del pasado-Insistió la joven Kinomoto, negando con la cabeza-Y debo ser yo quien le haga frente.

Tomoyo entreabrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero un simple vistazo a los dos chicos que iban tras ellas-y que repentinamente parecían muy interesados en lo que sus novias estaban hablando-fue suficiente para saber que no era el momento.

-Me ha mandado un mensaje para decírmelo-Comentó la morena, cambiando de tema adrede-Intentaré ir esta tarde a verle.

Sakura la miró desconcertada y Tomoyo le hizo un gesto elocuente con las cejas, cruzando los dedos para que la castaña le siguiese la corriente.

-¡Oh, si!-Exclamó, una vez se percató de las curiosas miradas de los chicos-Yo te acompañaría, pero tengo entrenamiento. Dile que se mejore de mi parte.

-Se lo diré.

Los chicos, a quienes al parecer la malaltía de Khay no consideraban un tema lo suficientemente interesante para intervenir, retomaron la conversación que habían dejado ante las sospechosas actitudes de sus novias- para alivio de estas- quienes prefirieron no continuar con la suya por temor a ser descubiertas.

-Deberías contárselo-Insistió la morena, por última vez.

-Me lo pensaré-Cedió, dedicándole una sonrisa-No te preocupes. Con vosotros a mi lado puedo con esto y con más.

**oOoOoOo**

Las clases habían finalizado ya hacía diez minutos y el aula estaba vacía a excepción de la odiosa profesora de Japonés y ella.

Cabizbaja y con una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro, Sakura soportó las réplicas de la mujer hasta que esta la dejó marchar al fin. Comenzaba a creer que el joven Li tenía razón y que el hecho de que estuviese saliendo con él no le había gustado en absoluto a la profesora. En los últimos meses solía llamarle la atención casi por todo. Claro que no tanto como a Shaoran. En la lista negra de la profesora, el chino aun conservaba el primer puesto.

Pero en esa ocasión la profesora tenía motivos para regañarla.Y tanto que los tenía.

Metiendo con pesadez los libros en su mochila, recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a abandonar la clase, temerosa de que la mujer la retuviese por más tiempo. Apoyados en la pared contigua a la puerta, Shaoran y sus amigos la esperaban. Aunque quedaban alumnos por los pasillos y eso la alivió. Quizás no era tan tarde y sólo se le había hecho la reprimenda de la mujer eterna.

-¿Ya has terminado?-Preguntó Tomoyo, acercándose a ella-¿Ha sido muy dura?

-Insufrible-Se limitó a contestar la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero ya ha acabado, es lo importante.

-¿Y qué va a hacer con la nota?-Intervino Eriol, abrazando a la morena por detrás y apoyando el mentón en su hombro-Era un trabajo muy importante. Aun no me creo que se te haya olvidado en casa.

-Ya me conoces-Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura-Pero prefiero no hablar más del asunto. Cada vez que pienso que tengo un cero...

La joven Kinomoto bajó la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de un momento a otro de sus vidriosos ojos verdes. Era frustrante y doloroso. Con un cero en un trabajo que contaba un cuarenta por ciento de la nota, estaba destinada al suspenso. Sus notas en japonés no eran precisamente brillantes, y ese incidente no la ayudaba en absoluto. Especialmente porque la profesora se había negado a escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Venga, no te preocupes, Sakura-La alentó Tomoyo, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas cargadas de confianza-Conociéndote, seguro que compensarás ese cero de alguna manera.

-Claro-Corroboró el joven Hiiragizawa, extendiendo el brazo para pellizcarle una mejilla a la castaña-Después de todo eres la única persona que conozco que puede conseguir incluso mejorarle el humor a Li-El aludido gruñó-Y con eso lo digo todo.

Sakura rió por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo, y siguió a la pareja por el largo pasillo tras acordar que irían a ver a Khay de camino a sus casas. De esa forma no tendrían que saltarse ninguno sus planes para esa tarde.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado ahí dentro?-Le preguntó Shaoran, cuando la otra pareja estuvo a una prudente distancia-No se te puede haber olvidado el trabajo. Lo metiste en la mochila delante mía. Debe estar en alguna carpeta-Insistió-¿Seguro que has mirado bien?

-Segurísimo-Contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza, resignada. De verdad que no quería hablar de ese asunto-Por favor, déjalo ya, Shaoran. No quiero hablar de eso ¿Vale?

-Pero...

La joven Kinomoto se colgó de su cuello y le tapó la boca con la mano. Sabía que si no era de esa forma el chico no dejaría el tema, y ella no quería mentirle para encubrir la realidad. Ya era suficiente con ocultarle lo que estaba pasando.

-De todos modos deberías haber aceptado mi trabajo y presentarlo como tuyo-Terció el joven Li, deshaciéndose de la mano de su novia-A mí me va a suspender le presente el trabajo o no.

-Ha sido un gran gesto por tu parte-Una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar como Shaoran había intentado llevarse las culpas para que no le pusiesen un cero a ella-Pero si se hubiese enterado, te habrías metido en problemas. Y yo no quiero eso.

Sakura le dio un rápido beso en los labios y él aprovechó la acción para atraerla hacia él rodeando su cuello y besarla con auténtico fervor. En momentos como ese, le era imposible refrenar las inmensas ganas que sentía de tenerla cerca de él, entre sus brazos.

-Es injusto-Masculló, nada más separarse-Y pienso hacer lo que haga falta para que te quiten ese cero.

-¿Hasta darle un beso a la profesora?-Inquirió Sakura, divertida.

-Tampoco hay porque pasarse-Farfulló, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-¡Qué asco!

Sakura estalló en carcajadas que hicieron a Shaoran sonreír, pero que no duraron más que unos escasos segundos.

Sintiéndote repentinamente observada, la joven Kinomoto dirigió su atención hacia el pequeño pabellón en el cual tenían lugar reuniones y charlas escolares y que en esos instantes abandonaban numerosos estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraba la Presidenta Estudiantil.

Shaoran siguió el recorrido de la mirada de su novia y frunció el ceño al comprender a quien observaba. Hinako les saludó con la mano y siguió caminando junto a su inseparable y chismosa amiga.

-¿Vas a decirle lo del trabajo?-Preguntó Shaoran, extrañado-Por mucho que sea la representante de los estudiantes, no creo que esta vez pueda ayudarte.

-No, no es eso-Negó, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Pero repentinamente se volvió hacia él-Oye, ¿Cuanto duran estas charlas?

Shaoran la miró desconcertado, pero ella le ignoró.

-No sé... dos horas o así-Contestó dudoso, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello-Si no me equivoco, empiezan quince minutos antes del segundo descanso y termina ahora.-añadió- O así fue la nuestra la semana pasada. ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza casi de manera inconsciente. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo muy importante. Estaba como ida.

Finalmente y tras una conclusión a la que no llegó el chino, la joven Kinomoto alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Curiosidad-Se limitó a decir, riendo ante el incrédulo rostro de su novio-¡Anda, no pongas esa cara y vamos! Tomoyo y Eriol deben estar ya hartos de esperarnos.

-No te preocupes por eso-La tranquilizó el chico, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia-A estas alturas ya deben estar más que acostumbrados.

Y entrelazando sus dedos, la pareja se dirigió hacia la salida del centro, lugar donde Tomoyo y Eriol les esperaban mucho más ocupados y entretenidos de lo que Sakura se esperaba.

-¿Lo ves?-Bromeó Shaoran, empleando ese tono evidente que parecía tan propio de los Li-Esto es lo que pasa por dejarles tanto tiempo solos. Que al final tiene que buscar alguna forma de matar el tiempo.

**oOoOoOo**

Arrastrando los pies y rascándose el trasero sin la menor vergüenza, el joven Serizawa les abrió la puerta, pasando su mirada de unos a otros, pero deteniéndose en Eriol con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tomoyo, no era necesario que trajeses más virus a mi casa-Comentó en forma de saludo, mirando esa vez a la morena-Con el que tengo ya es suficiente.

-Ni enfermo pierdes tu gran sentido del humor-Contestó Eriol, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-Yo también me alegro de verte, Serizawa.

-Yo no-Le aclaró el rubio, ignorando completamente el sarcasmo del chico-Anda, pasad.

Y dándose la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos al salón, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se tapó con una enorme manta marrón dejando sólo al descubierto parte de su rostro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Se interesó Tomoyo, sentándose en un pequeño hueco que había en ese mismo sofá-¿Necesitas algo?

-Unos pulmones nuevos-Respondió Khay, con una voz ronca a causa del resfriado-¿Crees que tienes algún juego debajo de esa falda?

-Serizawa...-Le advirtió Eriol, fulminándole con la mirada.

Nuevamente el rubio le ignoró, pero no añadió nada más. Tan sólo se limitó a encogerse bajo las cobijas mientras ocultaba un poco más su rostro.

-Te hemos traído los deberes-Recordó Sakura, sacando unos cuantos folios de la cartera de su novio-Evidentemente en tu estado no vas a tener muchas ganas de hacer nada, pero cuando puedas deberías mirarlos. Esas preguntas son muy similares a las que pondrán en el examen del próximo día.

-Gracias-Contestó, lacónico.

No permanecieron mucho tiempo en la casa de los Serizawa ya que debían volver pronto a casa. Pero en los veinte minutos que estuvieron, Khay se mostró hosco y, en cierta forma, grosero. Los castaños supusieron que ese comportamiento se debía a su malestar, pero Tomoyo no estaba segura, y así se lo hizo saber a su novio cuando se separaron de la otra pareja para volver a casa.

-Algo le pasa a Khay-Aseguró con convicción y preocupación a la par-No es normal que se comporte así.

-No sé-Suspiró Eriol, no muy seguro-Es cierto que estaba más raro de lo normal. Pero a lo mejor Sakura y Li tienen razón y es porque se encuentra mal.

-No-Insistió Tomoyo con terquedad-Te digo yo que le pasa algo. Le conozco perfectamente y sé que él jamás sería grosero conmigo al menos que algo le preocupase.

La joven Daidôji bajó la mirada, pensativa. No. Estaba absolutamente segura que su mal humor no tenía que ver con sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa de la fiebre o con su nariz reseca tras sonarsela repetidas veces con los pañuelos. Sus respuestas evasivas y su mirada perdida, era una clara muestra de que algo inquietaba a su amigo.

-Bueno, si tanto te preocupa...-Eriol retomó el tema tras varios minutos de silencio-¿Por qué no vas esta tarde a hablar con él? Quizás, si vas tú sola, te lo cuente.

-¡Pero te había prometido que te acompañaría a recoger a esa chica al aeropuerto!-Le recordó.

El joven Hiiragizawa, que la tenía cogida de la mano, se detuvo y la atrajo hacia él pegándole un pequeño tirón.

-No pasa nada-La tranquilizó, besándola la frente-Puedo arreglármelas sólo.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos para embriagarse con el suave contacto de los labios de su novio sobre su frente, y sonrió.

-Gracias-Musitó, abrazándole.

**oOoOoOo**

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando descubrió que quien le había abierto la puerta, no era otro que el mismísimo señor Serizawa. El hombre pareció reconocerla, y tras preguntar cordialmente por su madre y por ella misma, le hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las escaleras, alentándola a que las subiese.

-Mi hijo está arriba, en su habitación-Explicó, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

La joven Daidôji asintió con la cabeza instintivamente, y fue subiendo los peldaños sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones. Aun no lograba salir de su asombro ante el inesperado encuentro. Y es que, ¿Qué hacía ahí el señor Serizawa? Si no recordaba mal, y estaba convencida que no era el caso, el padre de Khay residía en Italia mientras su esposa e hijo vivían en Japón una temporada, como escarmiento por los continuos devaneos del señor Serizawa con otras mujeres.

Tocó con los nudillos la puerta que correspondía a la habitación del rubio, y entró cuando un sonoro gruñido le permitió el paso.

La habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre, pero al joven que se acurrucaba entre las mantas de la cama, no parecía importarle la peligrosa similitud que había entre su dormitorio y un basurero público.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta lentamente y pasó su mirada por toda la habitación con el ceño fruncido. No es que Khay fuera precisamente la persona más ordenada del mundo-al contrario, era un desastre-pero nunca había visto tal desorden en su dormitorio. Eso era, sin lugar a dudas, otra señal que indicaba que algo serio le ocurría.

Haciéndose paso entre los ovillos de ropa tirados por el suelo y algún que otro clinex que adornaba la moqueta que recubría el suelo, la joven Daidôji se acercó hasta la cama y de un tirón le destapó la cabeza.

-Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tú-Bromeó la morena, sacándole la lengua-Por un momento he temido que al levantar las sábanas me encontrase con un cerdo y no con un ser humano.

-Muy graciosa-Masculló Khay, arrebatándole las mantas para cubrirse nuevamente la cabeza-¿Se puede saber que quieres?

-¿A corto o a largo plazo?-Inquirió divertida, destapándole nuevamente. El rubio no contestó-Saber que te pasa.

Y otra vez el joven Serizawa volvió a arrebatarle las mantas para cubrirse de nuevo la cabeza. Esta vez sujetándolas con fuerza para que ella no pudiera quitárselas.

-Muy bien, no digas nada-Accedió Tomoyo, tras un minuto de silencio-Pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa.

Con una calma absoluta, la joven Daidôji cogió una revista de motos que encontró por el suelo y se sentó sobre la cama, abriendo la revista a la par que cruzaba sus piernas.

-No tengo prisa-Le aseguró, pasando a la página siguiente-Me gusta esta.

Soltando un bufido que manifestaba su rabia contenida, hizo las mantas a un lado sin miramientos y le arrebató la revista, lanzándola sin mirar a un extremo de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Todo-Contestó Tomoyo, girándose para observarle mejor.

El joven Serizawa se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas, para seguidamente levantar la mirada lo suficiente como para poder ver la expresión serena en el rostro de la chica. Era evidente que Tomoyo había ido a su casa a recibir respuestas, y no se iría sin al menos una satisfactoria. Por ello se resignó a tener que contárselo todo aunque se había prometido guardar silencio.

-Mis padres han vuelto-Murmuró, serio-Mi padre le ha prometido que no volvería a engañarla y ella le ha creído.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿No?-Ahora Tomoyo si que estaba sorprendida por la actitud que había mostrado su amigo-¿Es que a caso no crees a tu padre?

-No, la verdad es que no-Admitió Khay, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no estoy así por eso.

-¿Entonces?

El joven Serizawa giró la cabeza con la excusa de que iba a toser, pero que le sirvió para romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre la chica y él.

-Tomoyo...-Su nombre no fue más que un susurro en sus labios, pero lo suficientemente audible para sospechar que lo que iba a continuación no le iba a gustar en absoluto-Me voy de Japón. Vuelvo a Italia.

**oOoOoOo**

El estar nuevamente en aquel aeropuerto, le hacía recordar el día que había conocido a Sakura. Cuando nada más salir por la puerta de la terminal, se detuvo a observar como una _solidaria _castaña intentaba _arrebatarle _el equipaje a un joven que por su apariencia debía ser europeo. La escena le pareció divertida, eso no iba a negarlo, pero hubiese pasado de largo si no hubiese sido porque el nombre de su país -y un comentario no muy agradable contra la actitud del supuesto chino-llegó a sus oídos con absoluta claridad.

No tardó en deducir que esa debía ser la hija del profesor Kinomoto. Al igual que no tardó en sospechar lo divertido que debía ser meterse con ella.

Lo cierto es que incluso él mismo se sorprendió de la alegría que le embargó con sólo ver a esa chica. No supo por que. Pero nada más oír su voz y verla, sintió como parte de esa pena que le había embargado en los últimos años se evaporaba. No era algo que hubiese pretendido. Simplemente había pasado. De la misma forma que sus sentimientos habían tomado su propio camino contra su voluntad, y ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella cuando se había prometido no volver a involucrarse con ninguna chica tras lo ocurrido en Hong Kong.

Pero el destino era caprichoso. Y al igual que en su momento le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad, temía que en cualquier instante pudiese arrebatársela.

-Las ocho-Suspiró Eriol a su lado, tras comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca-El vuelo se retrasa.

El joven Li hizo una mueca y asintió, obligándose a abstenerse de decirle al chico que ese detalle ya lo había notado.

-Gracias por acompañarme Li-Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-Pero ya sabes que puedes irte a casa si lo prefieres. Llevamos esperando aquí más de una hora de la acordada y tú quieres ir a recoger a Sakura ¿No?

-No me gusta que vaya sola a estas horas por la calle -Admitió el castaño, deslizándose sobre su asiento hasta quedar prácticamente recostado-Pero no te preocupes, ya le he mandado un mensaje.

-Eres bastante protector con ella ¿Eh?-Eriol rió y Shaoran gruñó como respuesta-Eso me hace recordar... Aun no le habéis dicho nada a los Kinomoto ¿no? ¿Te da miedo su hermano?

-Debería darme-Reconoció, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-Y quizás un poco si que lo haga. Pero para tu información, Hiiragizawa, él ya lo sabe. O eso creo.

Los ojos desmesurados de Eriol se abrieron con sorpresa. Conocía muy bien al joven Kinomoto y sabía que si ese fuera el caso, su amigo no estaría en esos momentos sentado a su lado. No, definitivamente no podía saberlo. Era eso o la posibilidad de que Shaoran Li no sólo hubiese conquistado a la castaña y al padre de esta, sino al mayor de los Kinomoto.

No, imposible. Debía haber otra explicación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Inquirió Eriol, escéptico.

Shaoran sonrió y miró hacia el techo recordando la noche que volvieron a Tomoeda tras su estancia en Kôza.

_La habitación que compartía con el mayor de los Kinomoto estaba en penumbra y sólo podía distinguir la silueta de las cosas que había en ella, gracias a la luz de las farolas de la calle que entraban por las rendijas de las persianas bajadas. _

_Tras la conversación que había oído en el coche de regreso a Tomoeda, rondaba aun por su cabeza y le impedía conciliar el sueño. Podía oír la suave respiración de Tôya a su lado-que ocupaba la cama mientras a él le había relegado a un colchón en el suelo-pero la ausencia de los los ligeros ronquidos que le caracterizaba le indicaron que tampoco estaba dormido. Probablemente aun seguía inquieto al ignorar el pasado de aquél chico con el que compartía habitación desde las últimas semanas, y que se había comenzado a ganar el corazón de su hermana._

_-Mocoso...-Llamó con una voz ronca a causa del prolongado silencio-¡Eh, mocoso!_

_Girándose un poco para poder golpearle en la cabeza con la almohada, el joven Kinomoto volvió a llamarle y a Shaoran no le quedó más remedio que contestar. Después de todo Tôya era capaz de apalearle poniendo como escusa que era para despertarle._

_-¿Qué quieres?-Masculló Li, molesto, girándose para ver al mayor de los Kinomoto-¿Es que esta es tu nueva forma de hacer mi vida imposible? ¿No dejarme dormir?_

_-No eres lo suficientemente importante para que pierda yo mis horas de sueño por eso-Le aclaró Tôya, recostándose nuevamente sobre su cama para seguidamente centrar su atención en el techo-Tengo que hablar contigo._

_El cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó en señal de alerta a la par que su rostro adquiría un semblante serio. Se le había secado la garganta y su cerebro dejó de funcionar durante unas milésimas de segundo antes de retomar la marcha a gran velocidad. Preguntas como ¿Por qué?, ¿Sobre qué? Y ¿con que fin? se formaron en su mente para rápidamente desaparecer, dando paso a otras más inquietantes. _

_No podía contarle a Tôya lo ocurrido en China, a nadie en realidad. Pero mucho menos a él. Si el joven Kinomoto llegaba a enterarse, obligaría a Sakura a dejarle. Y con todo el motivo del mundo._

_Sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que Tôya no quería hablar de un pasado tan alejado-aunque para él seguía siendo cercano-sino de uno mucho más inmediato._

_-No sé como preguntarte esto-Comenzó Tôya con una recalcada y sarcástica amabilidad-Te aseguro que he intentado contenerme. Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, la imagen del cuello de mi hermana se me aparece como la peor de mis pesadillas. _

_-¿Eh?_

_Shaoran miró al chico, desconcertado. Pero su expresión turbada no tardó en dar paso a una de asombro y alarma cuando el joven Kinomoto saltó sobre el colchón del castaño y le obligó a reincorporarse vagamente, agarrándole por el cuello de la parte de arriba del pijama._

_-¿Por qué mi hermana tiene un moretón en el cuello?-Inquirió amenazante, acercando su rostro al de Shaoran hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros-¿Me lo puedes explicar?_

_El chino, que no se había percatado de esa nueva marca en el cuello de su novia, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa consiguiendo con ello que Tôya se indignase más._

_-No irás a decirme ahora que tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿No?-Cuestionó, empleando ese tono amenazante ya característico en él-¿O quizás ese que se ha dado un golpe mientras jugaba al voleibol? ¿Vas a decirme eso?_

_-No, no creo que te tragases eso-Negó Shaoran, no sin cierto fastidio-Aunque quizás si que te creas que un _vampiro_ le ha chupado la sangre mientras estábamos allí._

_-No emplearía el término _vampiro_ para describirte a ti exactamente-Murmuró entre dientes, soltándole el cuello de la camisa de improviso y haciendo con ello que el castaño se tambalease-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, mocoso. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces._

_Shaoran, que se estaba recolocando el cuello del pijama, miró a su cuñado de soslayo y se encogió de hombros. Después de tantas amenazas, las palabras de Tôya ya no producían el mismo efecto en él._

_-Me gusta tu hermana, Kinomoto-Admitió sin rodeos-Y no creas que por mucho que me amenaces voy a apartarme de ella._

_-¿Estás insinuando que estáis... _juntos_?_

_Tôya hizo una mueca de repulsión al pronunciar la última palabra, pero Shaoran le ignoró pese a que su interior se estremecía ante las carcajadas contenidas._

_-¿Tú que crees?-Se mofó el chino, acomodándose nuevamente sobre el colchón y cubriéndose con las mantas hasta las orejas._

_Tôya, que no acababa de acostumbrarse a la actitud altanera del castaño, hizo el ademán de volver a agarrarle por el pijama. Pero estaba demasiado turbado por la noticia como para reaccionar. Sólo cuando estuvo en su cama y pudo asimilar lo suficiente el hecho que estaba unido al castaño por algo más que por compartir dormitorio, se giró hacia él y le dio una fuerte colleja que sobresaltó al joven Li._

_-Fingiré que no ha tenido lugar esta conversación-Determinó, señalándole con el dedo-Y fingiré creerme la versión del v_ampiro chupasangre_. Pero como vuelva a ver algo así en cualquier parte del cuerpo de mi hermana...-Sus ojos se entrecerraron con malicia-... vas a desear morir muy dolorosamente con tal de no caer en mis manos. Porque lo que yo te puedo hacer es peor, mucho peor._

Shaoran rió al recordarlo y el joven Hiiragizawa frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad. Pero Li negó con la cabeza. Era un secreto entre su cuñado y él. Y es que, en el fondo-pero muy en el fondo-había comenzado a cogerle _cierto_ apreció al mayor de los Kinomoto. Al igual que tenía la sensación que Tôya había comenzado a aceptarle como uno más en la familia.

"_Bueno, quizás es pasarse"_Reconoció Shaoran, haciendo una mueca_"Pero tiempo al tiempo"_

-¿Y tú vas a decirme quien es la chica a la que esperamos?-Preguntó el castaño, soltando un suspiro-Porque si es tan conocida, ya podían venir a esperarla quienes trabajan con ella.

-Precisamente lo hacen para no causar alboroto entre los fans y la prensa-Suspiró Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros-Mi madre me lo ha pedido como un favor personal.

-Pero tú la conoces ¿No?-Inquirió el joven Li, escéptico.

-Bastante, sí-Reconoció, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada que revelaba su resignación.

Shaoran le miró con suspicacia. No sabía por que, pero tenía el presentimiento que el término "bastante" no era lo suficientemente amplio para abarcar hasta que punto se conocían esos dos.

No obstante, Shaoran no fue consciente de lo corto que se había quedado con ese concepto hasta que tuvo a escasos metros a la impresionante mujer en la que estaban puestas todas las expectativas del modelaje.

-Kaho Mizuki-Murmuró sorprendido. Incluso él la conocía.

Eriol asintió.

**oOoOoOo**

-Hasta mañana, Sakura.

-Hasta mañana-Respondió la aludida, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Estaba cansadísima. Si el entrenamiento ya era de por si agotador, ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras y tener que hacer horas extra por ese mismo motivo, era una auténtica tortura. Era cierto que disfrutaba mucho haciendo piruetas y montando coreografías para los partidos, pero a veces le gustaría ser simplemente una animadora y no aquella que debía quedarse una hora más tras cada entrenamiento. Pero esa era su labor. Pulir esas coreografías para al día siguiente enseñarles al resto los pasos.

Cuando entró al vestuario tras dar por finalizada su propia sesión de ese día, ya había oscurecido y el resto de las chicas se habían ido a casa. El instituto estaba desierto y todo le resultaba bastante tétrico.

Haciendo honor de su faceta miedosa, la joven Kinomoto cerró la puerta del vestuario por el interior y se apresuró a coger sus cosas e ir a ducharse. Debía acabar cuanto antes. No le gustaba en absoluto ser la última en salir.

No obstante, en cuanto giró el grifo y el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, las prisas y el miedo parecieron evaporarse para mezclarse seguidamente con el suave vaho que no tardó en empañar los cristales. Cerró los ojos y mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, centró su atención en oír como caía el agua a presión para finalmente chocar contra el suelo pulido de la ducha. Era tan relajante... Probablemente la única cosa positiva de ser la última y tener el vestuario para ella sola.

Unos veinte minutos después, con una toalla enrollada en su cabello mojado y la otra al rededor de su cuerpo húmedo, salió de la ducha y se encaminó hacia el banco de madera donde había dejado su mochila y su ropa limpia.

-Las nueve menos cuarto-Murmuró, mirando la hora en el móvil-Y un mensaje de Shaoran.

_El vuelo se ha retrasado._

_No puedo ir a recogerte._

_Te veo en casa._

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven Kinomoto volvió a guardar el teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y se dirigió hacia los tocadores con su bolsita de aseo en la mano.

Se anudó mejor la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y se situó frente a uno de los espejos, aunque ni si quiera se fijo en el ya no tan empañado cristal. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para ello. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada unos segundos mientras el peine se deslizaba por sus cabellos, no pudo evitar girarse sobresaltada.

En el cristal que había tras ella y en el cual se había percatado por el reflejo que el propio cristal hacía en el que ella ocupaba, se podía leer con total claridad un mensaje que había sido escrito valiéndose de los empañados cristales, gracias al vaho del agua caliente de las duchas.

**TIC, TAC**

**SE TE ACABA EL TIEMPO**

Un mensaje que sin duda iba dirigido a ella.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo alucinando por la cantidad impresionante de reviews que tiene esta historia. ¡Nunca había recibido tantos! Me había quedado a las puertas de los 800 con JR, pero esta es la primera vez que supero esta cifra y de verdad que os estoy muy agradecida. Ni de casualidad me imaginé cuando empecé con este fic que pudiese contar con tanto apoyo y aun no me lo creo! Jeje. En serio, muchas gracias ^^ Vamos, estoy tan feliz e inspirada que en cuanto publique me voy a escribir el capítulo 19!**

**Pero bueno, hablando ahora de este ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como veis han pasado ya cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido en Kôza y muchas cosas que aun tenéis que descubrir. Como por ejemplo, que es todo este embrollo en el que está envuelta Sakura (aunque seguro que ya sospecháis algo ^^), el pasado de Shaoran (como veis ya he puesto muchas pistas jeje)y la presencia de cierta modelo, Khao juju. Aunque claro, no debemos olvidarnos de la partida de uno de nuestros personajes: Khay Serizawa, al que veo que más de una le ha cogido mucho cariño jeje. Por cierto, ya hablaremos más adelante de su conexión con Meiling... jeje. Después de todo, aunque falta poco para que acabe el fic, aun quedan el número de capítulos suficientes para que pase de TODO y MÁS.**

**Por cierto, mencionando algo del capítulo anterior... algunas personas me ha pedido que si el próximo lemon podía ser un poco más específico y si es lo que quiere la mayoría lo intentaré ^^ Lo que ocurre es que no se me da muy bien escribir ese tipo de escenas y me da un poco de miedo cruzar la barrera entre lo explícito y lo grosero jeje. Pero lo dicho, lo intentaré! Además, tiene que haber una primera vez para todo jeje. **

**Que más, que más... ¡Ah, si! Muchísimas gracias por participar en el "sondeo" jeje. Como ya dije era más para satisfacer mi curiosidad que por otra cosa. Pero para quien quiera saberlo jeje, hay una mayoría que prefiere la pareja Sakura/Shaoran aunque los que prefieren la de Tomoyo/Eriol se acercan peligrosamente jeje. Al igual que la pareja Meiling/Khay, sí, aunque no entraba en el sondeo, me he dado cuenta que es muy popular jeje. **

**Por otro lado, el otro día estuve revisando mi famosa "Carpeta del Olvido"** **en la que no entraba desde que publique el primer capítulo de este fic (uff! No me creo que de eso ya haga más de un año)pero en la que había guardado primeros capítulos para posibles fics escritos en un momento de inspiración. Y como he visto que tengo 37 documentos (simples fragmentos, primeros capítulos enteros...)he decidido hacer "limpieza" y para ello quería vuestra ayuda jeje.**

**Y aunque vais a pensar que me ha dado por los sondeos y encuestas (probablemente tendríais razón jaja, aunque no lo hago aposta ¿Eh?), he puesto un "Poll" en mi profile, por si alguien quiere participar y poner de forma anónima de que os gustaría que fuera el siguiente fic que publicase: Card Captor Sakura, Naruto o Crepúsculo. Claro está, una vez acabado éste ^^ En el caso de las personas que no están registradas (ya que para participar debes estarlo según las normas de la página)pueden indicármelo en un review o, si prefieren que no sea público, pueden mandarme un mensaje privado ^^ **

**Ahora si me despido, no sin antes daros nuevamente las gracias por vuestro apoyo y por esos más de 800 reviews que en ningún momento pensé que alcanzaría algún día. De verdad gracias. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y, en general, que os guste el fic. Un beso!**

**RECORDATORIO: Contestación a los reviews en mi profile ^^**


	19. Encuentros no Deseados

**19. Encuentros no Deseados.**

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y a esas horas el frío de la incipiente noche comenzaba a envolver en un manto húmedo y quebradizo a cada una de las personas que en esos instantes se encontraban en uno de los parques principales del centro de Tomoeda.

Sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra pulida y acurrucándose en su abrigo con la esperanza de mantener el frío alejado de ella, la joven Kinomoto se reincorporó lentamente cuando divisó de lejos la atlética figura de aquél a quien estaba esperando.

Había dudado mucho en si debía o no acudir a ese encuentro. No por miedo, ya que en los últimos meses el valor y determinación que años atrás la habían caracterizado, había retornado a ella, aportándole esa seguridad que después de lo ocurrido en Kôza tanto necesitaba. Algo que, sin lugar a dudas, debía agradecer a ese castaño que desde hacía ya más de siete meses residía con ellos. Con él a su lado se veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sensata o no.

El joven Ichiya se acercó a ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa a la que Sakura no correspondió y que no tardó en desaparecer del rostro del chico cuando la castaña le extendió el mismo sobre que él había dejado en el buzón de los Kinomoto varios días atrás.

-No está abierto-Observó Hiroshi, con un tono de voz que se debatía entre la sorpresa y la decepción-No la has leído.

-Es obvio que no-Contestó, mordaz. Se había prometido no tener miramientos con aquel chico que tanto daño le había hecho-Ni vi motivo alguno por el que debía haberlo hecho.

-¿Saber la verdad?-Objetó el chico, sarcástico. Era evidente que estaba herido por las duras palabras de ella.

Sakura, que aun mantenía el brazo extendido a la espera de que Hiroshi cogiese el sobre que le ofrecía, presionó el amarillento sobre contra el fuerte pecho del chico, y se mantuvo en esa posición el mismo tiempo que sus miradas mantuvieron el contacto visual. La de la joven Kinomoto derrochaba determinación mientras que en la de él anhelo.

-Sé muy bien la verdad, ya te lo dije-Le recordó Sakura, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre el pecho del moreno.

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, sí-Terció Ichiya, haciendo una mueca. Con una rapidez que la desoriento durante unos segundos, Hiroshi la agarró por la muñeca que sostenía la carta, acercando a la par su rostro al de ella-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te has desecho simplemente de la carta y así no tendrías que venir? Así no tendrías que volver a verme.

El joven Ichiya, que no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse al no percibir la menor alteración en la chica ante sus malintencionadas palabras, dejó de hacer presión sobre la delgada muñeca de Sakura, permitiendo que ésta se deshiciese de sus largos dedos con una sacudida.

-Sí, desde luego tirar la carta a la basura y no tener que volver a verte eran posibilidades muy tentadoras...-Admitió Sakura, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro-Pero teniendo en cuenta que desde hace semanas rondas a mi al rededor haciendo mi vida un poco más complicada, creí que era conveniente venir y dejarte las cosas claras. Más claras aun.

El joven Ichiya se tensó, arrebatándole la carta que la joven había vuelto a ofrecerle. Efectivamente no estaba abierta. Ni si quiera por una esquina. Era evidente que ni la curiosidad había podido con su determinación a no abrirla. O quizás es que la joven Kinomoto lo había superado de tal forma que ni la curiosidad la carcomía.

-No quiero volver a verte-Declaró, sosteniéndole la mirada-Deja de esperarme a la salida de los entrenamientos. Deja de mandarme cartitas-Añadió, preparándose para gesticular con claridad su sentencia final-_Olvídame._

La joven Kinomoto permaneció unos instantes más en la misma posición -analizando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hiroshi- antes de darse la vuelta para reemprender la marcha de retorno a casa. Pero cuando no había dado ni dos pasos, Hiroshi volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca, zarandeándola para forzarla a perder el equilibrio y hacer que cayese así en sus brazos.

-Ya lo he intentado-Murmuró Hiroshi, estrechándola con fuerza-Pero no puedo.

-¿Remordimientos?-Inquirió Sakura, sarcástica, intentando deshacerse de sus fuertes brazos-Ya me parecía a mí que no podía haber otra explicación para venir aquí después de casi cuatro años que aplacar tu culpa.

-Ese no es el único motivo-Le aseguró el joven Ichiya negando con la cabeza. Le estaba costando mucho retenerla-Y si me dejases explicártelo yo...

Pero ni si quiera le dejó concluir la frase, por lo que mucho menos iba a permitirle burlarse de ella con explicaciones sin sentido. Dándole un fuerte pisotón en el pie y un mordisco en el brazo, la joven Kinomoto se alejó de él unos pasos nada más sentir como la presión sobre su cuerpo disminuía. Muchos de los transeúntes les observaban, dudosos de si debían intervenir o no. Sakura les ignoró, pero si era cierto que no se sentía cómoda con la situación. Ella no era tan mordaz ni hiriente, pero no le salían otras palabras cuando tenía al chico delante. Lo había pasado muy mal por su culpa y en su cabeza no había espacio para el perdón.

-Está claro que no eres la misma Sakura que yo recordaba-Murmuró Hiroshi, soltándola con frustración-La Sakura que yo conocía, me habría dejado explicarme.

-Siento decepcionarte-Se mofó la castaña, mirándole con serenidad-Pero gran parte de la culpa de este cambio es tuya, no lo olvides.

-Quizás-Admitió, sumergido en sus pensamientos-Pero no por ello deseo menos que vuelvan a ser las cosas como entonces.

-Eso no pasará-Le aseguró la joven Kinomoto, sarcástica-Ya no soy la misma niña que suspiraba por ti. Ahora sé como eres, sé lo que quiero y a quien quiero.

-¿Al chico de la playa?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlesca y ella sintió unas ganas inmensas de abofetearle para borrarle esa sonrisa.

-Shaoran es todo lo que no eres o serás tú-Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado mientras formulaba esas duras palabras-Él no miente ni juega con los sentimientos de los demás a su antojo. Y mucho menos para darle celos a otra persona. Ya te gustaría ser la mitad de lo que es él.

-Sólo me gustaría ser él para poder contar con tu favor-Murmuró, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y apretando sus puños con fuerza-Y tu perdón.

Durante unos instantes, que no fueron más que unas milésimas de segundo, la joven Kinomoto no hizo comentario de ningún tipo. Tan sólo se limitó a pensar, no sin cierto sarcásmo, que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El único motivo por el que Hiroshi había ido a Tomoeda, era para aplacar su remordimiento, y era evidente que no dejaría de perseguirla hasta que no lo obtuviese. Y ella necesitaba que la dejase en paz. Necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas.

-Muy bien, toma mi perdón, es todo tuyo-Accedió, observándole con el mayor desprecio del que fue capaz de expresar en su rostro-Pero desaparece. No quiero volver a verte ¿Está claro?

Y sin esperar una respuesta se giró, en esa ocasión dispuesta a no mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Hiroshi la llamó e hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero se contuvo y la joven Kinomoto se alejó mezclándose con la multitud.

Soltando un suspiro, el joven Hichiya se dejó caer sobre el banco, recostándose boca arriba para observar el ennegrecido cielo, sin saber que alguien les había observado desde la distancia.

**oOoOoOo**

Apoyó su cabeza en el desnudo y amplio pecho de su novio, y cerró los ojos para poder sentir con mayor claridad, los rítmicos latidos del corazón del chico.

Él, que tenía un brazo tras la cabeza en forma de almohada mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica, la miró y sonrió divertido. Resultaba de lo más relajante poder estar ahí los dos, abrazados, desnudos, tapados con las mantas y satisfechos después de haber hecho el amor. La cama del joven Hiiragizawa era más amplia de lo normal, por lo que no había ninguna necesidad de tener que tocarse y estar cómodos. Pero a ellos les encantaba ese contacto. Realmente lo disfrutaban, lo buscaban.

-¿Va a tardar mucho en volver tu madre?-Le preguntó Tomoyo, alzando la mirada-Quizás debería irme ya.

La joven Daidôji hizo el ademán de reincorporarse, pero Eriol la retuvo agarrándola de la muñeca para obligarla seguidamente a volver a recostarse. Nuevamente sobre su pecho, el chico la abrazó, atraiéndola hacia él.

-Aun es pronto-Protestó, besándola en la cabeza-No viene hasta dentro de dos horas por lo menos.

-¿Ha ido a ver a Kaho Mizuki?-Inquirió, intentando disimular su curiosidad.

Eriol asintió, taciturno, y Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, cuestionándose si ese era un buen momento para sacar el tema de la modelo a la luz. Finalmente decidió abordarlo sin darle mayores rodeos. Después de todo, la única forma de dejar de preocuparse era conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Y quién mejor que su propio novio para resolvérselas?

-Eriol, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que relación tienes con Mizuki?-Preguntó Tomoyo, mirándole-Sé que algo me estás ocultando, así que no pretendas engañarme.

El joven Hiiragizawa la observó durante unos instantes con evidente sorpresa, pero finalmente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"_Esta Tomoyo..."_Se resignó.

-Está claro que no se te escapa una-Rió Eriol, acariciándole la espalda desnuda-Eres demasiado perspicaz.

-Y tú demasiado reservado-Protestó la morena, sonriendo cuando el chico frunció el entrecejo-Está bien, tan reservado como yo-Admitió, resignada-Pero esto me gustaría saberlo.

-Pensaba decírtelo-Confesó Hiiragizawa, mirando hacia el techo-Pero no sabía como abordar el tema.

-¿Tan importante es?-Se sorprendió, reincorporándose un poco para verle mejor la cara.

-Más bien vergonzoso-Matizó Eriol, dedicándola una sonrisa comprometida.

Tomoyo le miró sin comprender y él rió.

-Lo único que te pido es que tengas en cuenta que esto que te voy a contar pasó hace años ¿Vale?-Acordó, haciéndola desconfiar cada vez más de lo que proseguía-No tiene importancia aunque no sea algo de lo que me sienta satisfecho.

-Eriol, no voy a ponerme celosa porque hayas salido con otras chicas antes que conmigo-Le recordó, frunciendo el ceño-No te negaré que no es agradable, pero puedo sobrellevarlo.

El joven Hiiragizawa soltó una risita y Tomoyo le miró apremiante. Si había algo que no soportaba y la tenía intranquila, era la incertidumbre.

-¿Y bien?-Insistió-¿Estuviste saliendo con ella?

-Lo que se dice salir... no exactamente-Contestó, haciendo una mueca que revelaba su propia confusión-O sí, pero sólo a efectos prácticos.

-¿Efectos prácticos?-Repitió la joven Daidôji sin entender.

-Físicos, en realidad-Aclaró, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello-Nuestra relación ha sido más bien puramente física, de reconocimiento.

Tomoyo intentó no reflejar con una mueca el desagrado y las malas intenciones que habían cruzado su mente tras esas palabras. ¿Física? ¿Reconocimiento? El joven Hiiragizawa le había asegurado que ella había sido la primera con quien había mantenido relaciones sexuales. ¿No iría ahora a decirle lo contrario, cierto?

-Fue en una de mis estancias en Inglaterra, cuando tenía unos quince años-Comenzó, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Era evidente que no le resultaba nada fácil contar todo aquello-Khao me había gustado desde que era pequeño, y cuando mis amigos me propusieron ir a espiar a las chicas mayores mientras se bañaban, sinceramente, no pude resistirme.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Kaho?-Preguntó Tomoyo, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su novio había tenido una época pervertida basada en el espionaje.

-Cuatro más que nosotros-Contestó, dedicándole una media sonrisa-Olvidándonos de los detalles...

-Te lo agradezco-Le interrumpió la morena, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-No me gustaría saber lo que pensaste al ver a una chica tan atractiva con un pequeño bikini.

-Minúsculo, en realidad-La corrigió divertido, llevándose un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo por parte de su novia-La cuestión es que acabaron descubriéndonos y Kaho, que conocía a mi madre, se lo contó todo.

La joven Daidôji sintió unas inmensas ganas de echarse a reír. Un agradable regocijo de placer se instaló en su estómago, satisfecha de que la travesura de su novio hubiese tenido un merecido castigo. Aunque su instinto no dejaba de decirle que la parte cómica de la historia estaba a punto de acabarse.

-Después de eso evité a Kaho el mayor tiempo posible. Sólo tenía que esperar un par de semanas y volvería aquí -Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza-Pero no tuve suerte. Mi madre invitó a su familia a cenar una noche a casa y ella, lógicamente, también acudió. Supongo que te puedes hacer una idea como me sentía en aquél momento. Avergonzado, humillado y con sus ojos clavados en mí durante toda la velada-Miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos-Después de tocar el piano a petición de mi madre, me excusé y me fui a mi habitación, sin saber que Kaho me había seguido. Ella había dicho que iba al baño y sabía a ciencia cierta que aunque tardase media hora, ninguno de los adultos notaría su ausencia-Sonrió-Cuando nuestros padres se ponían a hablar, se aislaban del mundo.

Tomoyo se acurrucó un poco más sobre su pecho y alzó la mirada para observar como la expresión de su rostro se contraía.

-A partir de esa noche me convertí en su muñeco-Prosiguió, no sin cierto pesar en la voz-Le había resultado divertido mi forma de actuar tras lo ocurrido, y decidió _recompensarme _permitiéndome tocar aquello que había ido a observar con los demás.

La joven Daidôji se mordió el labio inferior intentando mantener la calma. Por muy desagradable que pudiese ser esa información, era ella quien la había pedido, y debía acarrear con las consecuencias.

-Se empeñó en mostrarme y enseñarme como había que relacionarse con los del otro sexo-Eriol hizo una mueca antes de continuar-Creo que la divertía mi inexperiencia y solíamos vernos todas las tardes en su casa o en la mía para... bueno, para sus _clases. _

-Vaya, muy interesantes sus métodos educativos-Se mofó la morena, sarcástica.

-No tanto como el temario-Le aseguró, dedicándole una media sonrisa que no tardó en desvanecerse- Yo pensaba que íbamos en serio, que le interesaba de verdad. Pero cuando el día antes de volver a Tomoeda con mi madre le propuse continuar nuestra relación por cartas y llamadas telefónicas, se burló de mi.

_-¡Oh! ¿De verdad te pensabas que estábamos saliendo juntos?-Kaho le acarició la mejilla y rió-¡Qué tierno! _

-Me dijo que ella no salía con niños, que era demasiado joven para satisfacerla-El joven Hiiragizawa arrugó con fuerza la sábana que tenía a su alcance-Que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no había sido más que un favor personar, y que algún día se lo agradecería.

Tomoyo, que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza con la única intención de canalizar su ira y no comenzar a despotricar en contra de Mizuki, sintió como la indignación se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco pero implacable.

Durante unos instantes la imagen de la joven Kinomoto se formó en su mente haciendo que la incipiente furia incrementase a mayor velocidad. Sin quererlo había encontrado un punto de similitud entre el pasado de Sakura y el de su novio. Y eso sólo hacía que se sintiese aun más impotente por no poder decirles un par de cosas bien dichas a esas personas que tanto daño les habían hecho.

_-Voy a convertirme en una de las modelos mejor pagadas del mundo-Le recordó, jugando con su largo cabello rojizo-Con todos los modelos con los que voy a poder relacionarme, no esperarás que salga contigo ¿verdad?-Rió, dándole un ligero beso en la frente-Ha sido divertido mientras ha durado. Pero ha sido sólo un juego, nada más. Lo entiendes ¿no?_

-Pero si lo entendía o no, era lo que menos le preocupaba-Tomoyo pudo distinguir un claro deje de amargura en su voz-Después de eso no volví a verla. Y tampoco quise hacerlo-Añadió, haciendo una mueca-Has ahora, claro.

-Lo pasaste mal ¿Cierto?-Inquirió la morena, besándole el pecho.

-No fue agradable, sí-Terció, mucho más indiferente de como se había mostrado durante el relato-Después de todo, me había gustado desde que comencé a tener interés por las de vuestro sexo.

Los labios de Eriol se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida y la joven Daidôji rodó los ojos intentando ignorar el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al oír esas desgarradoras palabras. No le resultaba agradable saber que había habido otras chicas en su vida antes que ella. Al igual que no le resultaba agradable saber había sentido tal fascinación por esa modelo de tres al cuarto. Pero era mucho más doloroso saber lo mal que lo había pasado a causa de Mizuki.

-Pero no era más que un sentimiento que iba y venía cada vez que la veía-Le aclaró, sin darle importancia a sus palabras-No creo que fuera algo profundo. Después de todo, semanas antes de lo ocurrido en Inglaterra me gustaba Hinako, no lo olvides.

Pero el desinterés que mostraba Eriol ante ese detalle tan puntual, sólo logro inquietarla. Y es que aunque sentía la calidez de sus brazos rodear su estrecha cintura o sus tibios labios besar su cuello, la semilla del temor comenzaba a florecer en ella.

"_Pero no era más que un sentimiento que iba y venía cada vez que la veía"_

Entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que sentía después de tantos años sin verla? Y, sobre todo, ¿Cómo debía manejar ella toda esa nueva información?

**oOoOoOo**

Ninguno de los dos podía asegurar con certeza como habían llegado a esa situación. No podían determinar quien había sido el primero en buscar los labios del otro ni quien había comenzado con esas ardientes caricias que ya habían dejado de ser inocentes mucho tiempo atrás.

Habían terminado de cenar ya hacía casi una hora, y tras recoger la mesa, asearse y ponerse el pijama, habían bajado al salón dispuestos a ver una película que días atrás habían visto anunciar por la televisión.

Quizás se debía más al hecho de que Fujitaka había avisado que se retrasaría que a la escasa coherencia argumental de la película, pero diez minutos después del inicio de la misma, los castaños ya se habían enroscado al rededor del cuerpo del otro, soltando alguna que otra risita y esporádicos gemidos de placer.

Hundió la cara en los sedosos cabellos de la castaña y se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió como las largas piernas de Sakura rodeaban su cintura mientras sus brazos hacían lo mismo con su cuello. La joven Kinomoto le agarraba dejándose llevar por la excitación que sentía, aunque Shaoran creyó detectar en ese gesto un cierto temor a que él pudiera huir en cualquier momento.

-Te quiero-La oyó murmurar, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él-Te quiero mucho.

Shaoran, que estaba situado sobre ella en el estrecho sofá, alzó la cabeza y sonrió cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Un contacto que no tardó en romperse cuando el castaño se inclinó sobre ella para besarla con ferocidad, con deseo. Y es que nadie podía hacerse una idea de cuanto la deseaba.

El repentino contacto entre sus labios pilló a Sakura por sorpresa. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, entreabrió la boca para participar así en la profundización del beso, mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer la ancha espalda de su novio para detenerse en su trasero. Un trasero el cual últimamente se había vuelto una obsesión para ella. Por vergonzoso e impropio de ella que pudiese parecer, más de una vez se había sorprendido-y la habían sorprendido-mirándolo.

_-¿Me estabas mirando el culo?-Le había preguntado Shaoran el otro día, divertido por el descubrimiento._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!-Exclamó muy avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, pero intentando resaltar su indignación-¡¿Pero quien te crees que soy?!_

_El castaño soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Sakura por la espalda, quien se encontraba fregando los platos del desayuno que su padre les había preparado antes de marcharse. _

_-No te preocupes, si a mi no me importa-Le susurró divertido, dándole un beso en la mejilla-Además... yo hago algo más que mirarte el tuyo._

_Y dándole un palmada en el respingón trasero de la joven Kinomoto, Shaoran abandonó la cocina con sonoras carcajadas y las protestas de Sakura como música de fondo. _

Pero ella no lo había reconocido, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Claro que no era necesario, porque la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su novio cuando sintió las manos de la castaña sobre su trasero, fue de lo más elocuente.

-Lo sabía-Se mofó Shaoran, con su boca aun pegada a la de ella.

-¡Oh, cállate!-Le exigió, besándole de nuevo.

La parte de arriba del pijama de ambos había quedado atrás en el mismo instante en el que sintieron que molestaban demasiado en su escudriño. Hacía frío, pero su piel no estaba erizada debido a las bajas temperaturas sino a la electrizante sensación que les producía sentir las manos del otro recorriendo su cuerpo.

Shaoran empleó tanto los dientes como la lengua para recorrer el peligroso camino que era el cuerpo de Sakura, y que tenía inicio en el lóbulo de su oreja para finalizar en la clavícula. Besó cada milímetro de su piel y sintió como el regocijo le embargaba cuando la castaña echó hacía atrás la cabeza consiguiendo con ello que un gemido escapase de su garganta a causa del placer.

Eso alentó a Li a continuar, aunque sabía que no tardaría en llegar a su propio límite. Estaba muy excitado y el recorrido de sus manos iniciado en las piernas aun cubiertas por el pijama y finalizado en sus erguidos pechos protegidos por un simple top, no contribuyó en absoluto.

Sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, no le sorprendió en absoluto que Sakura abriese los ojos alarmada cuando sintió el deseo manifestado en la entrepierna de su novio. Shaoran, que aun tenía las manos sobre los pechos de la castaña, se apartó de ella y se reincorporó, alejándose unos metros de ella y dándole la espalda.

-Shaoran...-Le llamó, sin saber muy bien que debía decirle.

-Déjalo, Sakura-La interrumpió, con un deje de fingida diversión-Esto es ya bastante vergonzoso sin que digas nada.

-Pero...-Insistió.

-No-Contestó con rotundidad, adivinando lo que iba a decirle-Lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes.

Aun de espaldas, el joven Li cerró los ojos e intentó borrar de su mente el rostro extasiado de Sakura y las curvas de su cuerpo. Debía pensar en otra cosa, ya que le era imposible mantener la mente en blanco.

Intentó visualizar el arrugado rostro de la profesora de japonés y no pudo evitar reír para si ante lo cómico de la situación. Jamás había pensado que su profesora le sería útil en situaciones como aquella. Pero al parecer era de lo más eficaz, ya que todo rastro del fuego que había sentido en el sofá, fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Cuando Shaoran se giró, la joven Kinomoto se había puesto la parte de arriba de su pijama y él no tardó en imitarla.

Acurrucada en un extremo del sofá, y con sus delgados brazos alrededor de las piernas flexionadas, Sakura fingía ver la película ignorando el escudriño al que la estaba sometiendo su novio.

Ambos habían acordado después de varias situaciones similares a aquella, que no hablarían del tema. Era demasiado vergonzoso, pero también algo inútil ya que no iban a llegar a un acuerdo. Sakura aun no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso y Shaoran no quería dejar de tener esos momentos con ella aunque sabía que cada día le costaba más controlar el subidón.

Intentando aparentar una normalidad que se había evaporado cuando sus besos habían alcanzado una intensidad más que peligrosa, Shaoran se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atraiéndola hacia él. La joven Kinomoto cayó sobre el duro pecho del chico y no pudo evitar tensarse ante el contacto. Doloroso detalle que al chino no le pasó desapercibido.

Pero no dijo nada. No lo mencionó. Tan sólo se limitó a estrecharla con más fuerza hasta que el cuerpo de Sakura se fue relajando y la castaña dejó de contener la respiración.

-Mañana coinciden nuestros entrenamientos ¿No?-Recordó Shaoran, intentando arrastrar a la joven a una conversación banal que pudiese distraerla-Podemos volver juntos a casa.

-Me temo que yo debo quedarme una hora más-Suspiró, resignada-Ya sabes, gafes de ser la capitana de las animadoras.

El joven Li sonrió satisfecho por la eficacia de su plan, y besó el cabello de la chica, atraiéndola un poco más hacia él. Era posible que Sakura no lo entendiese, pero a él le encantaba tenerla cerca. Sentirla. Le resultaba algo inevitable y placentero, y no siempre tenía una notación pasional. A veces simplemente quería disfrutar de ese momento, nada más.

-Pues te esperare-Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros para seguidamente fruncir el ceño-No pensarás que te voy a dejar andar sola a esas horas ¿Verdad?

La joven Kinomoto se acomodó mejor en los brazos del chico para poder alzar la mirada y observar así el rostro del castaño.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te preocupa mi seguridad?-Inquirió Sakura, cuyos labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa divertida.

-Podría decirse que sí-Terció, no muy convencido-Aunque yo diría más bien que es el típico síndrome posesivo.

-¿Qué soy tu chica y no quieres que ningún otro se me acerque?-Probó, casi ronroneando de placer.

Debía confesarlo. Saber que alguien como ella era capaz de sembrar ese temor en un chico como Shaoran, era como una dosis de autoestima que la hacía sentir más segura de si misma. Más guapa. Más... sexy. Algo que cualquier mujer, independientemente de la edad que tuviese, le gustaba sentir.

-No-Contestó Li, intentando contener las ganas de reír ante la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su novia-Lo que quiero decir es que yo soy el único que puede meterse contigo. Después de convivir tanto tiempo con una fierecilla con complejo de marmota, es un mérito que me he ganado a pulso-Hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza-Como mucho puedo compartirlo con tu hermano. Pero con nadie más.

Sakura, que había abierto la boca a causa de la indignación, se deshizo con brusquedad de los brazos del castaño y se reincorporó, dispuesta a abandonar la sala con el mentón lo más alto posible y lo más estirada que su columna vertebral le permitiese.

Soltando alguna que otra carcajada, siguió con la mirada el recorrido de su novia y se decidió a seguirla cuando la castaña abandonó realmente la habitación.

Rodando los ojos y maldiciendo la sensibilidad femenina, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se detuvo frente a ella para interrumpirle su recorrido por el pasillo.

-Vale, olvida lo último que te he dicho-Accedió, alzando las manos en señal de rendición-Dejémoslo en que no quiero que conozcas a otro y me dejes plantado.

Sakura le miró con desconfianza y el sonrió de la forma más inocente de la que fue capaz.

-¿Mejor?-Inquirió, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Bastante mejor, sí-Admitió Sakura soltando una risita-Pero tranquilo, si no me había enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó Shaoran, sorprendido-Pero si has puesta una cara de...

La aludida, que jugaba con el pomo de la puerta de su dormitorio, se giró unos instantes para mirarle y volvió a reír. A veces él podía ser incluso más inocente que ella.

-¿Esta cara?-Preguntó, utilizando la misma expresión con la que había abandonado el salón. Él asintió-Sólo era para que vinieses detrás de mi y te demostrases a ti mismo que te soy _imprescindible._

Lanzándole un beso en un gesto de burla, entró a la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par para incitarle a que la siguiera.

Shaoran, que solía decirle a menudo lo evidente y simple que era a veces y, por lo tanto, lo fácil que era averiguar en lo que estaba pensando, se rascó la cabeza algo turbado y entró también al dormitorio.

-Se nota que eres mujer-Se resignó, soltando un suspiro-Incluso tú puedes ser retorcida.

-Así aprenderás-Contestó divertida, bajando la persiana para evitar que los rayos del sol la despertasen por la mañana.

Dando pequeños saltitos e ignorando el hecho de que su novio había hecho aun lado las cobijas de su cama para meterse en esta, se acercó al escritorio y frunció el entrecejo al ver un sobre blanco sobre la pulida madera.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó, dándole la vuelta al sobre para comprobar a quien iba dirigida.

-Lo he encontrado en el buzón esta tarde-Contestó Shaoran, reincorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el mullido colchón-Pone que es para ti.

Pero era un detalle en el que Sakura ya se había percatado antes que el castaño lo resaltase. En una caligrafía desordenada y de tamaño desigual, podía leerse su nombre y su apellido. Sí, sin duda era una carta dirigida a ella.

Con el rostro lívido y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, buscó si había algún dato sobre el remitente. Pero en el sobre sólo estaba su nombre. Y ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

Sintiendo como se le secaba la garganta y como el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, comenzó a abrir la carta con manos temblorosas. Shaoran la observaba con extrañeza desde la cama, y no fue hasta que se percató del escudriño al que estaba siendo sometida por parte de su novio, que la joven Kinomoto dejó nuevamente la carta sobre el escritorio para seguidamente girarse hacia él. Eso sí, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya la leeré después-Anunció, acercándose a él caminando de una forma que resultaba similar a la de los felinos-Ahora quiero estar contigo. Hazte a un lado, anda.

Desplazándose hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, el joven Li la ayudó a acostarse a su lado, cubriéndola con el edredón y las sábanas en el mismo instante en el que la espalda de la chica tocó el colchón.

-Me encanta esta parte del día-Murmuró Sakura, abrazada a él-Me gusta sentir el latido de tu corazón.

-Y a mi me gusta que te duermas en mis brazos-Musitó, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Pero la reacción de la castaña al tener en sus manos la carta aun le rondaba por la cabeza-Oye, Sakura...

-¿Si?

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, intentando emplear las palabras adecuadas para evitar que ella se sintiese presionada o interrogada-¿Esperabas esa carta? Porque no parece ser una carta muy formal y tú no estás muy contenta.

La joven Kinomoto, que había ocultado su rostro en el pecho del chico, no alzó la mirada y al contestar lo hizo tan bajo que a Shaoran le supuso todo un esfuerzo oírla.

-Sí, la estaba esperando-Contestó, jugando con la parte de arriba del pijama de él-Pero no es nada importante. No tienes de que preocuparte-Le aseguró, intentando parecer animada-Son cosas mías.

En esos instantes tuvo el impulso de recordarle que ahora que eran pareja sus preocupaciones o asuntos debían ser compartidos y sobrellevados por los dos. Pero no quedó más que en un impulso, ya que de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Y es que no podía pedirle confianza y sinceridad cuando él aun no era del todo sincero con ella. Hasta que no fuese capaz de hablarle de su pasado, no podía reprocharle ni tenía ningún derecho a pedirle que confiase en él.

-Si tú lo dices...-Accedió al fin, aunque no muy satisfecho-Pero ya sabes que si tienes algún problema o te preocupa algo yo...

Sakura alzó la cabeza y le besó en los labios antes de que el chico pudiese concluir su frase. El sentimiento de culpa por no ser completamente sincera ya era tan insoportable que no se veía con fuerzas para oír ninguna palabra más de consuelo por parte de Shaoran.

-Lo sé-Sonrió, besándole una vez más-Pero ahora lo único que necesito es saber que estás aquí, conmigo.

-Siempre que quieras estaré contigo-Le susurró, con un deje melancólico del que la castaña no se percató.

-Entonces no nos separaremos nunca-Sonrió, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho-Jamás.

**oOoOoOo**

Sonrieron al recordar la expresión en el rostro de la señora Daidôji al hacerle desde el porche un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, se adentró en los terrenos de los Hiiragizawa y caminó hacia la entrada, sacando las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Había sido de lo más cómico confirmarle a su _suegra _que se habían percatado de su escudriño desde el primer momento. La mujer, que se había ocultado entre las cortinas del salón, les había observado desde la ventana durante su breve despedida. Breve porque para Tomoyo había sido de lo más vergonzoso saber que su madre la espiaba mientras besaba a su novio. Pero para él había sido de lo más divertido. Especialmente cuando Sonomi había fingido limpiar los cristales y correspondió a su saludo como si en ningún momento se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Por lo que no,no se arrepentía de haber insistido en acompañar a su novia a casa.

-Está claro que de tal palo, tal astilla-Murmuró, introduciendo la llave correcta en la cerradura-Ya he llegado.

Vio como uno de sus empleados-que al parecer hablaba por el teléfono con alguien-se giraba y le hacía una pequeña reverencia, para seguidamente hacerle una señal con la mano para rogarle que no se moviese.

-Acaba de llegar, señorita-Le oyó comunicar a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea-Un momento, por favor. En seguida se lo paso.

El joven Hiiragizawa lo miró interrogante y soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando el hombre le dijo de quien se trataba.

Agradecido de que el teléfono no estuviese unido a ningún cable que convirtiese su conversación privada en una pública, subió las numerosas escaleras de dos en dos y sólo contestó cuando ya estuvo en el pasillo que conectaba las escaleras con su habitación.

_-A mi también me alegra oír tu voz-Bromeó la modelo, soltando una carcajada-¿Sería mucho preguntar el interesarme por dónde has estado?_

-No creo que eso te interese lo suficiente, Kaho-Contestó Eriol, entrando a su habitación-¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

_-A nada importante en realidad-Admitió, ignorando el tono receloso que había empleado el chico hasta entonces-Bueno... quizás si que sea importante-Se corrigió, intentando parecer molesta-Lo cierto es que estoy un poco enfadada contigo, Eriol. Llevo ya casi una semana aquí y aun no me has invitado a tomar nada._

-Dudo que te falten pretendientes para invitarte a una copa-Matizó, no sin cierto sarcasmo-Hombres más acordes con tus expectativas.

Kaho, al otro lado de la línea, soltó una carcajada que denotaba claramente lo satisfecha que estaba por el comentario. Al parecer el saber que los hombres besaban el suelo que ella pisaba y que las mujeres deseaban ser como ella, le encantaba.

_-Cierto-Corroboró la joven Muzuki empleando un tono bastante meloso-Pero ahora quiero que seas tú quien me invite, no otros. O a caso...-Inquirió, disfrutando de cada una de sus palabras-¿Me estás evitando? No irás a decirme que no quieres verme ¿Verdad?-Rió-Si no recuerdo mal, mi compañía te era muy grata hace unos años._

-Como tu has dicho, eso fue hace unos años-Puntualizó Eriol, eso sí, tan imperturbable como al principio de la conversación-De todas formas no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ahora mismo estoy centrado en mis estudios y en el deporte, apenas tengo tiempo.

_-Ya me ha comentado tu madre que eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol de tu instituto-Recordó Kaho, señalando adrede la íntima relación que tenía con la señora Hiiragizawa-Me ha invitado a ir a tu próximo partido. Quizás lo haga._

Eriol apretó el teléfono con un poco más de fuerza y se acercó a la ventana de su dormitorio para observar desde ahí el inmenso y frondoso jardín. Estaba claro que la joven Mizuki no movía ficha sin estar segura de que iba a acertar. Y así había sido, porque el comentario sobre la invitación de su madre le había alterado un poco.

_-Pero debes de tomarte un respiro-Le aconsejo la chica con cierta resignación-Debes despejarte, ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con una buena amiga?_

-Te lo agradezco-Rehusó, intentando ser sutil-Pero como te he dicho, estoy muy ocupado y el escaso tiempo libre que tengo me gusta aprovecharlo saliendo con mi novia.

_Novia..._

Las palabras de Eriol se repitieron en la mente de la modelo haciéndola tensarse. No iba a mentir diciendo que el extrañaba o que no había barajado dicha posibilidad, pero no por ello resultaba menos molesto. Es más, le resultaba de lo más desagradable. Para ser sinceros, la ponía furiosa.

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El incómodo silencio envolvió a ambos, permitiéndoles durante unos segundos reflexionar sobre cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento o que podían decir para retomar una conversación que, obviamente, estaba siendo poco amigable.

_-De acuerdo, lo he captado-Cedió Kaho, intentando sonar amigable-No volveré a insistir. Al menos de momento-Añadió, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa ladina-No pienso volver a Inglaterra sin que me muestre donde vive mi querido pupilo._

Eriol tuvo que contener la respiración y la ira que había comenzado a embargarle, para no contestar a su malicioso comentario.

_Pupilo..._ Así era como le llamaba cuando se revolcaban por cualquier esquina o cuando sus labios recorrían el pecho del joven marcando lo que ella consideraba como su territorio.

_-Buenas noches, Eriol-Se despidió, en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible como para percibir que arrastraba las palabras-Nos veremos pronto._

-Adiós, Kaho.

Cuando el joven Hiiragizawa dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa tras previamente pulsar el botón de fin de la llamada, se lanzó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Con los brazos en cruz y las piernas estiradas, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el momento y lo que sintió, al ver a la joven Mizuki dirigirse a ellos desde las puertas de desembarque.

Pero lo cierto es que no recordaba nada. O al menos sí recordaba cuando Kaho se había lanzado sobre él para abrazarle y restregarle sus pronunciados pechos, pero no recordaba lo que había sentido al verla ni ante tal proximidad.

En realidad no creía haber sentido nada. Ni rencor, ni molestia, ni deseo... y mucho menos ilusión. Como mucho podía haber sentido preocupación. E incluso aun la sentía. Le preocupaba su situación con Tomoyo. Le preocupaba la morena. Por eso le había contado lo ocurrido en Inglaterra. Y por eso ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Kaho que tenía pareja. Una chica importante para él y que encima lo consideraba lo suficientemente hombre para satisfacerla.

-Mierda-Murmuró, pegando un puñetazo al colchón-Mierda. ¿Para que habré abierto la boca?

Fue en ese instante cuando recordó las palabras con las que se había despedido Shaoran de él el día en que habían ido a recoger a Kaho, justo en el instante en el que el chino bajaba del taxi.

-Ten cuidado con ella-Le advirtió Li, girándose unos instantes para mirarle-Y cuida de tu novia. No sé por qué, pero no confío en esa modelo-Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró-Te trata con demasiadas confianzas como para no herir a Daidôji. Ten cuidado.

-Lo haré-Le prometió.

Y pensaba cumplirlo.

**oOoOoOo**

_Guardó el gel en la mochila y se anudó mejor la toalla en su cintura. No quedaba nadie más en ese caldeado vestuario que él, por lo que alzó la mirada con sorpresa cuando oyó el eco de los pasos en la distancia y el sonido de una llave al girar en el interior de la cerradura._

_Con el entrecejo fruncido, comprobó que la recién llegada no era otra que Sakura, por lo que la expresión de su rostro no tardó en pasar a ser una de diversión._

_Dedicándole una sonrisa como saludo, volvió a centrar su atención en el interior de la mochila para sacar su ropa interior limpia y guardar su uniforme de fútbol, ya sudoroso. _

_Lo cierto es que el hecho de no sentir pudor alguno ante la comprometida situación, fue el primer indicio que le hizo recelar. Estaban solos, en un vestuario de tamaño considerable y cargado de un vaho tan espeso que podría pasar por niebla. Pero lo más llamativo-o preocupante-era su prácticamente desnudez y el hecho de que su acompañante no era otra que su aniñada novia, la cual se acercaba a él con pasos sibilinos y mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma seductora._

_El siguiente indicio que le obligó a replantearse nuevamente la veracidad de la situación, fue la mirada lasciva de Sakura y la expresión de su rostro al arrebatarle la toalla de un tirón._

_No obstante en cuanto los brazos de la castaña estuvieron al rededor de su cuello y su lengua en el interior de su cavidad, los indicios o la posibilidad que esa situación fuera un sueño, quedaron en __el olvido. No le importó estar desnudo en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco que mientras la joven Kinomoto lo guiaba hasta las duchas, ésta se fuese deshaciendo de ese uniforme de animadora que tan bien le sentaba y que tanto le gustaba verle puesto. Claro que ya había descubierto que le gustaba mucho más verla sin él. Sí, le gustaba bastante más._

_Sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse por recovecos inimaginables, llegaron hasta las duchas. Lugar donde Sakura le acorraló a la par que hacía girar el grifo de la llave del agua. No tardó en volver a estar empapado, pero en esa ocasión, era una situación de lo más erótica._

_Gracias al agua, la ropa interior de la castaña se había adherido mucho más a sus pechos, por lo que le ofreció una agradable visión, sólo comparada con su cabello mojado y sus labios entreabiertos. Sin poder contenerse, la alzó en peso y la obligó a cambiar de posición, quedando la espalda de ella contra la pared y viéndose prisionera entre sus brazos._

_-Te quiero-Susurró el chico, besándola con ferocidad-Y te deseo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo._

_La oyó gemir y sintió como los dedos de ella jugaban con el empapado cabello de él cuando los labios de Shaoran pasaron del cuello a sus abultados pechos, lugar donde succiono por encima del sugerente sujetador de encaje._

_-Shaoran...-Murmuró, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás-¡Oh, Shaoran!_

_Y aunque se había negado a seguir buscando indicios de la falta de realidad de la situación, el molesto e inoportuno sonido del teléfono de la casa de los Kinomoto resonó en el vestuario, obligándole a apartar su boca de los pechos de su novia y arrastrándole a la cruda realidad._

Sudoroso y a sabiendas que su cuerpo ya se había tomado las molestias de manifestar lo excitado que estaba, el joven Li se pasó la mano por la frente para deshacerse de la casi imperceptible capa húmeda que recubría su piel y se reincorporó, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón pero acariciando el suelo con la planta de los pies.

Con el sonido del teléfono como música de fondo, intentó analizar la situación. A esas alturas-y tras varios sueños de ese estilo-ya había asimilado que era un pervertido y que la edad sólo era una excusa para sentirse menos culpable. Pero la realidad era que deseaba a su novia con locura y esos sueños no eran más que la vía de escape por lo mucho que debía contenerse cuando era la verdadera Sakura quien estaba bajo o sobre él.

Y es que las dudas que alguna vez pudo tener sobre si él estaba o no preparado para el sexo, ya habían quedado en el olvido. Estaba preparado-¡más que preparado!-y lo deseaba fervientemente, pero no tanto como la compañía de Sakura. Una compañía que se alejaba bastante del sentido carnal.

Ella no estaba preparada y él lo respetaba, pero no por ello era menos duro. Ni menos vergonzoso. Especialmente porque su cuerpo se empeñaba en hacer público como se sentía.

Recordaba que al principio, las primeras veces en las que sus manos comenzaron a tener vida propia mientras acariciaban a la castaña, no tenía ese problema. Podía controlarse perfectamente, al igual que podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Pero eso, al igual que sus dudas, habían quedado atrás. Ya no podía controlarse en ninguno de los sentidos. Su autocontrol volvía a flaquear demostrándole que no era tan fuerte como él pensaba. Y eso le preocupaba. Por que ¿Hasta que punto podría mantener su deseo a raya?

Él siempre decía que conocía sus límites, pero ya estaba jugando con fuego y comenzaba a replantearse si debía decirle a Sakura que era el momento de mantener las distancias, de conformarse con besos y simples caricias. Pero es que ni el mismo podía tomarse esa precaución en serio. No después de su juego de caricias esa tarde o de la búsqueda de nuevos recovecos las tardes anteriores.

Soltando un bufido, se acarició la sien y se dejó caer sobre la cama tras comprobar que el efecto de su sueño había casi desaparecido.

Otra de las cosas que le preocupaban eran esos sueños. Por muy normal que pudiesen ser para muchos, para él era algo vergonzoso y ruin. El tener que mirar a Sakura a la cara tras tener un sueño de ese tipo le resultaba todo un esfuerzo. Aparentar normalidad, aparentar que el deseo no le carcomía por dentro... Ella confiaba ciegamente en la paciencia de él y él traicionaba su confianza acostándose con ella en sus sueños.

Ruin, sí, eso es lo que era y así era como se sentía.

Lo que le llevaba nuevamente al asunto de su autocontrol y a la pregunta de hasta cuando podría conformarse con esos sueños ardientes.

-Al menos en ellos ya susurra mi nombre-Se mofó, recordando que en sus primeros sueños era el nombre de Eriol lo que gritaba la chica entre jadeos-Por algo se empieza.

Prestándole atención por primera vez a la habitación, se percató con indiferencia que el teléfono había dejado de sonar. Después de tantas noches en las que las llamadas interrumpían sus sueños, ninguno de los habitantes de esa casa abandonaba su cama para responder. Tan sólo se limitaban a esperar a que dejase de sonar para retomar su sueño. Era lo más cómodo y lo menos molesto.

Intentando ignorar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abriéndola con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido, salió al pasillo y se encaminó hacia el baño. No obstante, unos casi inaudibles sollozos provenientes de la habitación de su novia le obligaron a detenerse.

Acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de la chica para cerciorarse de que había oído bien y no era producto de su imaginación por la falta de sueño, toco varias veces y abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... perfectamente-Contestó la aludida, ocultando su rostro en la almohada-Deberías acostarte. Ya sabes que cuando no duermes lo suficiente te pones de tan malhumor que no hay quien te aguante.

-Tú siempre me aguantas-Sonrió, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si-Aunque haga el imbécil.

Teniendo en cuenta que no hacía ni media hora que estaba haciendo el amor con ella en sus sueños, descartó en meterse en la cama con Sakura y acercó la silla del escritorio hasta la cama para poder sentarse a su lado. La joven Kinomoto le miró extrañada, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Después de todo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos valiéndose de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?-Inquirió, soltando un suspiro y recostándose sobre la silla de madera-¿Tiene que ver con la carta?

-Que no me pasa nada-Insistió, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-Estoy bien.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo dando muestras de su escepticismo, y la joven Kinomoto bajó la mirada, temerosa de que descubriese su mentira.

-Sakura...-La apremió, viendo como la castaña se mordía el labio inferior denotando lo comprometida que le resultaba la situación.

Después del incidente de la carta esa tarde, Sakura ya se había replanteado la posibilidad de que el chino hubiese comenzado a sospechar, a desconfiar. Pero esa oportuna y acertada pregunta era la muestra que esa posibilidad había pasado de ser una teoría a un hecho. Shaoran sabía que algo pasaba, y que esa carta no era una carta cualquiera.

-Sí, Shaoran, algo pasa-Admitió al fin, sentada sobre el mullido colchón y pasándose una mano por su cabello-Y sí, tiene que ver con la carta. Pero por favor, no te preocupes. No...

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe cuando hay algo que sea lo que sea te tiene así?-Se mofó, reincorporándose con indignación-¡Estabas llorando! ¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe?

La joven Kinomoto apartó la mirada y suspiró a sabiendas que esa era la única reacción que podía esperar del chino. Y ese era precisamente uno de los motivos por los que hasta la fecha no le había dicho nada. No quería que se preocupase, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Al igual que no quería que dudase de su fidelidad y confianza.

-Shaoran, por favor, confía en mí ¿Vale?-Suplicó, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los de él-Te lo contaré todo en su momento.

-Pero...

-Confía en mí-Insistió, implorándole con la mirada-Prefiero que en este asunto te mantengas alejado de momento.

-¡Pero soy tu novio!-Exclamó, desesperado.

-Y por eso debes confiar en mí-Repitió por tercera vez, con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran suficiente para aplacar al chico-¿Si?

Li, que tenía los labios apretados debido a la indignación, giró la cabeza para apartar la mirada y asintió. No estaba ni de acuerdo ni satisfecho, pero sabía que no tenía más opción dadas las circunstancias, la testarudez de Sakura y su propio secreto.

-Gracias-Sonrió la castaña, extendiendo los brazos hacia él-Anda, dame un abrazo.

Shaoran, que debido al enfado había olvidado tanto su sueño subidito de tono como de las precauciones que se había obligado a tomar, se acercó a ella y correspondió al abrazo entre gruñidos. No es que no le apeteciera abrazarla-ni mucho menos-si no que no podía evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido tan rápido a las peticiones de su novia.

-Pero en cuanto puedas me lo cuentas ¿Eh?-Acordó Li, cuando la joven Kinomoto comenzó a besarle el cuello con la intención de distraerlo-Y te advierto que no soy muy paciente.

-Dime algo que ya no sepa-Bromeó Sakura, rozando sus labios con los de él-Y ahora olvídate de todo y bésame, ¿Quieres?

**oOoOoOo**

Las voces de sus compañeros y las indicaciones de la profesora de educación física llenaban el ambiente, permitiendo a ambas amigas tener mayor intimidad en su conversación.

Sentadas en el césped que había cerca de las canchas de baloncesto a la espera de que llegase su turno para lanzar a canasta, Tomoyo leyó la carta que la joven Kinomoto había recibido la tarde anterior y miró a su amiga con preocupación.

_Como ves, sabemos donde vives_

_y se nos está acabando la paciencia._

_Sé lista y aprovecha la última_

_oportunidad que te damos._

Arrugando la carta con una mano, se la pasó a Sakura para que la guardase en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme de gimnasia y suspiró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó al fin, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello oscuro-No irás a ceder ¿Cierto?

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakura, apresurándose a negar con la cabeza-Claro que no. No tiene nada con lo que chantajearme-Añadió, rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas flexionadas-Creo que sólo se están burlando de mí.

La joven Daidôji la miró con tristeza y la abrazó, besando su cabeza con ternura. Era consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amiga desde hacía meses, pero admiraba la entereza con la que estaba soportando tanta presión. El acoso de esos desconocidos y de Hiroshi, su nueva situación con Li, los problemas del instituto, el tener un cero en japonés por no haber entregado el trabajo... Eran demasiadas cosas y aun así ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás.

-¿De verdad que no crees que Hiroshi sea...?-Insistió Tomoyo, sin poder contenerse a volver a mencionarlo.

-No, él no es el de estas cartas-Negó Sakura con convicción-La que él me escribió me la dio en mano, no en un buzón.

-Pero ya sabes que pienso que él está intentando separarte de Li-Le recordó, buscando al chico con la mirada-Aun no estoy muy segura del motivo, aunque tengo mis sospechas.

Sakura, que no sabía muy bien a qué se refería con aquello, la miró desconcertada. Y es que por mucho que Tomoyo se empeñase en acusar a Hiroshi de todo ese embrollo, ella sabía que el joven Ichiya sólo tenía una parte de culpa. Era él quien la esperaba tras los entrenamientos y la acorralaba cada vez que la veía sola, pero no era el causante de esas cartas ni del acoso que estaba sufriendo en el instituto.

Aun tenía grabado en su mente el mensaje que le habían dejado en los vestuarios del instituto la semana anterior y se estremeció. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, porque no sabía que eran capaces de hacer los culpables de todo aquello. No sabía hasta cuando se conformarían con escribir mensajes terroríficos en los cristales, amenazarla con cartas o hacer llamadas telefónicas en mitad de la noche para recordarle incluso cuando estaba lejos del centro, que no podía estar tranquila.

-Deberías contárselo-La aconsejó, refiriéndose sin duda al castaño-Prevenirle.

-Ya lo había pensado-Reconoció Sakura, preocupada-Esta madrugada tuve la oportunidad, pero no me atreví. Me da miedo como pueda reaccionar-Apretando el puño que acariciaba sus cabellos, cerró los ojos, demostrando lo mucho que la atormentaba que Shaoran resultase herido-Quería mantenerle al margen pero le conozco y sé que no me lo permitirá por mucho tiempo. Y yo odio tener secretos con él.

-¿Esta madrugada?-Inquirió la morena, no sin cierto atisbo de picardía-¿No hay nada que debas contarme?

Tras asegurarle una y otra vez que no se trataba de lo que ella estaba pensando, la joven Kinomoto le contó lo ocurrido en su dormitorio y la promesa que le había hecho.

-En realidad ya había pensado en decíselo en cuanto me asegurase que Hiroshi iba a dejar de molestarme-Le explicó, apoyando el codo en su rodilla y su mentón en la palma de su mano-De ese modo evitaría que Shaoran fuese a buscarle y le hiciese pedacitos.

-¿Estás preocupada por Ichiya?-Cuestionó, no sin cierto escepticismo.

-No es eso-Negó, aunque lo cierto era que no le hacía muy feliz saber que otra persona había salido perjudicada por su causa por mucho que se lo mereciese-Simplemente que quiero evitar causarle más problemas a Shaoran. Y desde su llegada a Tomoeda no he hecho otra cosa que involucrarle en mis asuntos.

Tomoyo, cuyos labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa, la abrazó nuevamente, sin poder contenerse a manifestar la ternura que le transmitía la castaña. Y es que Sakura podía ser tan dulce y considerada...

-Me parece un gesto muy noble de tu parte que pienses así-Le aseguró, obligando a la castaña a mirar hacia la pista-Pero si conozco a Li como creo que empiezo a conocerle, él no habría querido otra cosa. Además...-Añadió, estrechándola con más fuerza-En eso consiste tener una relación. Debes involucrar al otro y mantenerle al tanto de tus problemas y preocupaciones.

-Pero es que siempre soy yo quien le involucra-Protestó Sakura, frustrada-Primero fue con lo de Eriol, después la pelea en la que participó para ayudarme, el accidente de mi padre, el incidente en la playa... y ahora sólo faltaba esto. Eso sin contar, claro, con el echo de que no soy capaz de darme al cien por cien en nuestra relación.

-Yo si que creo que te estás dando al cien por cien en esta relación-La contradijo Tomoyo, no muy de acuerdo con ella-Sakura, el sexo no lo es todo ¿Vale? Es una de las partes más entretenidas, pero nada más.

-Tú no lo entiendes-Murmuró, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas-¿Pero como vas a hacerlo si ni si quiera yo me entiendo?

La joven Daidôji no pretendió esa vez contradecirla. No porque estuviese de acuerdo sino porque consideró que era necesario que ella misma se deshiciese de esa frustración que la embargaba desde hacía semanas.

No obstante, Sakura se equivocaba. Ella la entendía perfectamente, más de lo que se creía. Sabía como se sentía y entendía a que se debía toda esa confusión mental. El estar entre dos etapas tan cruciales-la adolescencia y la madurez-podía acarrear muchas inseguridades. Con casi dieciocho años tenían el cuerpo de hombres y mujeres ya adultos, pero sus mentes-algunos más que otros, claro-aun conservaban la inmadurez de la niñez en muchos aspectos.

-¿Quieres hablar?-Le preguntó la morena, alentándola a aceptar su invitación-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Pero el molesto ruido del silbato de la profesora que indicaba los cambios de turno, captó su atención. Ahora les tocaba a ellas tirar a canasta por lo que debían dar por finalizada su charla ahí.

-Ya lo sé-Sonrió Sakura, reincorporándose-Y quizás lo haga en otro momento.

-Cuando quieras-Asintió Tomoyo, confirmando que su proposición seguiría en pie el tiempo que fuese necesario-Para eso están las amigas ¿no?

**oOoOoOo**

No fue necesario abandonar el edificio para saber quien había causado tanto alboroto simplemente con su presencia. Los rumores y murmullos llegaron a sus oídos mientras recorrían los largos pasillos del centro, y Eriol sintió unas inmensas ganas de dar la vuelta y abandonar el instituto por la puerta de atrás.

Un numerosa muchedumbre de admiradores y curiosos rodeaban el brillante coche en el que había llegado y sobre el cual la famosa modelo estaba apoyada, impidiéndole a los amigas acercarse con facilidad.

-¡Es ella!-Exclamó una chica cerca de ellos-¡Es Kaho Mizuki!

Tomoyo miró a su novio de reojo para comprobar con desaliento como su rostro se contraía al confirmar sus sospechas . Kaho estaba allí y sólo conocía un motivo para que la cotizada modelo se hubiese acercado al instituto.

-Pues está más buena que en las revistas-Comentó Khay, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la joven Daidôji-¿Qué hará aquí?

Ignorando tanto el comentario como la pregunta del joven Serizawa, Eriol les hizo una señal con la mano indicándoles que le siguiesen. Haciéndose paso entre la multitud , los cinco amigos lograron acercarse hasta ella entre codazos, pisotones y algún que otro insulto por parte de otros estudiantes.

Kaho, que no se molestaba en disimular el inmenso regocijo que sentía al ser ella la causa de tal alboroto, soltó una musical carcajada cuando un chico le preguntó con las mejillas enrojecidas si podía hacerse una foto con él.

-Claro que sí-Accedió, pasando uno de sus delgados brazos por la cintura de él.

No obstante, nada más sus ojos se cruzaron con los del joven Hiiragizawa, la foto y el joven admirador quedaron en un segundo plano. En esos instantes, el motivo por el que se había desplazado de su hotel en Tokyo hasta allí, era mucho más importante que una muchedumbre ruidosa y de hormonas agitadas.

-¡Eriol!-Exclamó, extendiendo los brazos hacia él conforme se acercaba- Mi querido pupilo.

Abrazando al joven Hiiragizawa con unas confianzas que desconcertó a muchos y molesto a otros, Kaho besó su mejilla para seguidamente limpiar con los dedos los rastros de su propio carmín rojizo.

-¡Ah, Shaoran!-Le saludó, al percatarse de la presencia del castaño-Es cierto. Me comentasteis que ibais al mismo instituto. No lo recordaba.

Correspondiendo al abrazo de la modelo, Li intercambió con ella unas escuetas frases cordiales antes de situarse al lado de Sakura, quien le agarró del brazo inmediatamente con la única intención de marcar su territorio. No le había hecho ninguna gracia ver como la atractiva mujer restregaba sus enormes pechos en el pecho de Shaoran. No, no le había gustado en absoluto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaho?-Preguntó Eriol, dispuesto a no andarse con rodeos-¿Has venido a recogernos?

La joven Mizuki le miró desconcertada, pero finalmente sonrió al comprender a que se debía tal confusión.

-¿Lo dices por que este es uno de los coches de tu familia?-Inquirió, acariciando la carrocería del oscuro BMV-Tu madre me lo ha cedido mientras esté en Japón. La agencia se ha ofrecido en proporcionarme uno, pero ella ha insistido y no he podido negarme-Rió-No puedo decirle que no a mi madrina.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Khay, sorprendido, señalando con el dedo a la modelo y a Eriol alternativamente-¡¿Eres la ahijada de la madre de Hiiragizawa?!

La aludida asintió, observando al rubio con curiosidad. Parecía ser bastante escandaloso, pero era sumamente atractivo y eso le sumaba los suficientes puntos para que ese pequeño defecto perteneciese oculto en las sombras.

-Eriol creía que te habían enseñado mejores modales-Bromeó la modelo, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-¿No vas a presentarnos?

Intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía, asintió y señaló al joven Serizawa con la mano, quien se adelantó a besar la mano de Kaho antes de que la garganta de Eriol emitiese algún sonido. Nuevamente la risa de la modelo inundó el lugar y halagó el descaro de Khay cuando la abrazó tras la presentación, alegando que él había sido el único de los chicos que no había sido premiado con un abrazo por parte de la atractiva mujer.

-Eres un descarado-Le acusó Mizuki, separándose de él-Pero me gustas. Eres divertido.

-Lo intento-Admitió el aludido con una modestia fingida.

El joven Hiiragizawa buscó la mirada de su novia, pero ésta estaba demasiado ocupada escudrillando a la modelo con la mirada. Sus ojos amatistas estaban fijos en la mujer, y la observaba de una forma tan penetrante que resultó lógico que Kaho alzase la mirada al sentirse observada.

Ambas chicas mantuvieron el contacto visual durante bastante tiempo, o al menos el tiempo suficiente para determinar lo distintas que eran en todos los aspectos, empezando por el cabello rojizo de Kaho y sus ojos claros.

-Al parecer no hemos terminado con las presentaciones-Comentó Mizuki, echándose el cabello hacia atrás-¿Nos presentas, Eriol, o debo tomar la iniciativa?

Reprimiendo un suspiro, el aludido se acercó a Tomoyo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atraiéndola hacia él. Esa muestra de afecto pareció desconcertar durante unos instantes a la modelo, pero sus labios no tardaron en curvarse en una sonrisa al unir las piezas.

-Así que esta es tu novia ¿Eh?-Musitó, acariciándose la barbilla de forma pensativa-Es... bastante guapa.

-Para mí es algo más que _bastante_-La corrigió con naturalidad, pese a que el comentario hizo que Kaho se tensase-Y sí, ella es mi novia. Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo Daidôji-Completó la morena, extendiéndole la mano con una media sonrisa en el rostro-Y a mí no hace falta que me des ningún abrazo.

La modelo estrechó su mano, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados más tiempo del necesario. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron unidas por ese saludo formal, ambas chicas se escudriñaron con la mirada. Una con más disimulo que la otra. En sus miradas, que se buscaron nuevamente para establecer contacto, se podía ver el brillo del recelo y la satisfacción de una forma casi palpable. Era evidente que no se gustaban.

-Y ella es Sakura Kinomoto-Presentó Eriol, haciendo un ademán hacia la castaña-Nuestra mejor amiga.

-Y novia de Shaoran-Añadió la aludida, haciendo con ello que Li frunciera el ceño-Un placer.

Estrechando la mano de Kaho tal y como lo había hecho su amiga, la joven Kinomoto dio por finalizada la presentación, y no tardó en volver al lado de Shaoran, quien la recibió con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Celosa?-Le susurró, divertido.

-Cállate-Le ordenó, huraña, pegándole un pellizco en el brazo.

La joven Mizuki pasó la mirada por los cinco amigos, pensativa. Así que esa era la vida actual de su pequeño pupilo... Tenía amigos fieles, por lo que parecía, y una novia bastante guapa y dispuesta a hacer y dar todo por él. Bueno, ¿Todo? Eso aun había que comprobarlo Pero lo que ella ya sabía es que el tiempo que durase su estancia en Japón, sería de lo más interesante.

-¿Y bien?-La apremió Eriol, incómodo de ser el centro de las miradas de los curiosos-¿A que has venido?

-¡Ah, sí!-Exclamó la modelo, como si repentinamente hubiese recordado algo-Quería invitarte a comer ya que te niegas a hacerlo tú.

-Kaho, ya te lo dije-Le recordó, intentando no sonar demasiado cortante-Ahora mismo estoy muy...

-Ocupado, si-Le interrumpió, soltando un bufido-Pero incluso la gente ocupada come.

Eriol, que ante ese argumento no tenía contestación posible, miró a la joven Daidôji, interrogante. Había evitado situaciones como aquella desde que la modelo había llegado al país, pero ésta había sabido jugar sus cartas y ahora le tenía acorralado. Ir a la salida del instituto para invitarle a comer... Realmente era una táctica muy inteligente.

-Desde luego Tomoyo puede acompañarnos-Añadió Kaho, observando con regocijo el intercambio de miradas que había entre la pareja-¿Aceptas ahora?

**oOoOoOo**

Dejó el CD Player en la pequeña caseta cerrada con llave en la que guardaban todos los utensilios para el entrenamiento de los distintos equipos y actividades deportivas, y sonrió a Shaoran al confirmar que éste le esperaba apoyado al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Ya has acabado?-Le preguntó, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sakura asintió y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron hacia el vestuario de las chicas, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de metal.

-¿Nos vemos aquí en veinte minutos?-Propuso Shaoran, mirando la hora en el reloj de muñeca-Yo también tengo que ducharme.

-Ya lo veo-Bromeó la castaña, arrugando la nariz y estallando en sonoras carcajadas ante la expresión ofendida de su novio-En veinte minutos está bien.

-Te daré veinticinco-Se corrigió Li, asumiendo que la chica se retrasaría-Pero ni un minuto más ¿Eh? Que no quiero morir congelado.

-Idiota-Masculló, sacándole la lengua antes de abrir la pesada puerta metálica-Nos vemos.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, la joven Kinomoto entró al vestuario y cerró la puerta tras de si. Bostezando y desperezándose, caminó hacia la única mochila que había sobre los bancos de madera y tarareando una canción, deslizó la cremallera para sacar sus utensilios de ducha.

Pero el sonido del agua al caer a presión captó su atención. Extraña y bastante asustada, se irguió y afinó el oído para confirmar con ello que provenía de las duchas.

Tragando saliva y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, se encaminó lentamente hacia las duchas ocultas tras un muro de baldosas blancas y cogió aire antes de rodearlo. De un momento a otro el miedo de hacia unos segundos había pasado a ser terror.

Sujetándose al muro de baldosas que daba a las duchas, fue recorriendo una a una comprobando con ello que el grifo de todas estaba abierto y que el agua no dejaba de salpicar a causa de la fuerza con la que impactaba contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, fue en la última dónde se encontró la pequeña sorpresa que el causante de todo aquello le había preparado.

Empapada al igual que la ropa sobre la que estaba, Sakura encontró una fotografía de Shaoran y ella tachada con una cruz en rojo y con un mensaje en el reverso que a la joven Kinomoto le costó mucho entender a causa de la humedad.

_Se acabó el tiempo._

Temblorosa y sintiendo que la fuerza de sus piernas era insuficiente para sostener el resto de su cuerpo, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el empapado suelo, logrando con ello que el agua que salpicaba de las duchas la empapase casi por completo. Camuflando con ello las lágrimas de desesperación que escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Murmuró, arrugando en el interior de su puño la foto humedecida.

**oOoOoOo**

-Sinceramente, ha sido toda una sorpresa saber que tú eres su novia-Comentó Kaho, disfrutando de su limonada-No tengo nada en tu contra, pero esperaba que su novia se pareciese un poquito más a mí-Sonrió-O al menos que tuviese cierta similitud.

Con absoluta calma y obligándose a no caer en semejante provocación, la joven Daidôji dejó la taza sobre la mesa tras darle un sorbo a su capuchino y la miró con fingida incomprensión.

-No entiendo porque habría de parecerme a ti-Opinó, sin mostrar el menor interés.

La joven Mizuki observó a la chica con curiosidad, reflexionando sobre sus palabras, para finalmente ampliar su sonrisa y agitar su larga melena rojiza con elegancia.

-¿A caso Eriol no te lo ha contado?-Cuestionó Kaho, divertida-Ha estado enamorado de mí desde antes que pueda recordar. Lo que indica que soy su prototipo de chica.

-Me parece que las personas son algo más que prototipos-Objetó Tomoyo, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada-Y sí, ya había mencionado algo sobre sus sentimientos infantiles.

-Creeme que sus sentimientos no tenían nada de infantiles-Rió la modelo, captando la atención de algunos clientes sentados en las mesas contiguas-Y mucho menos sus acciones. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabrás ¿No?

La joven Daidôji apretó los labios con fuerza antes de obligarse a relajarse tras percatarse del gesto que manifestaba su frustración.

Eriol las había dejado solas tras su comida en un agradable restaurante y Tomoyo se había visto obligada a mostrarle Tomoeda tras las insistencias-o capricho-de la modelo. Había sospechado desde el primer momento que el interés que Kaho tenía en que la morena les acompañase, no era más que una estrategia para quedarse a solas con ella. Y es que la casi palpable amabilidad de la joven Mizuki, no era más que una hoja con doble filo.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte-Se disculpó la modelo, cruzando nuevamente sus piernas bajo la mesa-Sólo quería ayudar.

-Las cosas nos van muy bien, así que no creo que sea necesario-Se limitó a contestar Tomoyo, intentando adivinar cual sería su siguiente movimiento-Pero gracias.

Kaho volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su limonada y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de sonreír con cierta malicia.

-Vaya, veo que confías mucho en él-Observó, ignorando la mirada interrogativa por parte de su acompañante-Cualquier chica en tu lugar temería por su relación.

-¿Piensas entrometerte a caso?-Inquirió, tensándose sobre su asiento.

-No lo decía por mí-Aclaró, guiñándole un ojo a uno de los clientes que no dejaban de observarla-Si no por Eriol. Después de todo por mucho que se haya extinguido el fuego, aun quedan las cenizas.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, la modelo se reincorporó y cogió su bolso, disculpándose con su acompañante para ir al baño.

-Pero seguro que no es tu caso-Añadió Kaho, antes de alejarse entre las mesas.

La joven Daidôji no la siguió con la mirada. Con la mirada fija en su capuchino ya frío, el temor comenzó a formarse en su pecho, produciéndole una molesta opresión que dificultó su respiración durante unos instantes.

No es que no confiase en Eriol, ya que tenía una fe absoluta en él, sino que las palabras que su novio había empleado el día anterior para definir su extraña relación con la modelo, aun resonaban en su cabeza como un montón de puñales atravesándole el corazón.

"_Pero no era más que un sentimiento que iba y venía cada vez que la veía"_

Cada vez que la veía...

**oOoOoOo**

Cerró el grifo del agua y agitó la cabeza con la única intención de facilitar el secado de su cabello. Cogiendo la toalla blanca que había dejado colgada en el muro de azulejos blancos que separaba su ducha con la contigua, se secó el pecho humedecido para seguidamente anudarse la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Ese gesto y el lugar en el que se encontraba, le hicieron recordar su último sueño subidito de tono. Recuerdo que, además de hacerle sentir nuevamente como un pervertido, tiñó sus mejillas de un suave color carmesí.

-Maldición-Masculló, irritado-No puedo permitir que esto me supere.

Y no sólo no podía permitirlo, sino que no pensaba hacerlo. Después de una productiva clase de Historia en la que se había permitido el lujo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, había decidido confiar una vez más en su autocontrol. Claro que por si a caso, y nada más que por precaución, había determinado que sería mucho más prudente establecer cierta medidas, como evitar situaciones comprometedoras y arriesgarse en sus caricias.

-¿Shaoran?-La voz de Sakura resonó en el vestuario, y Li pudo oír como la pesada puerta metálica se cerraba con un golpe seco-¿Estás ahí?

-Eh... eh.. ¡Sí!-Contestó, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa-¡Si! ¡Estoy en la ducha! ¡A.. a... ahora salgo!

Notando como su rostro pasaba de estar sonrojado a una tonalidad blanquecina, Shaoran se sujetó mejor la toalla en la cintura y miró hacia el techo de forma suplicante. ¿Por qué debía poner en práctica las nuevas medidas tan pronto? Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué debía ponerlas en práctica en una situación como aquella?

Nervioso y con el pulso un poco más acelerado de lo normal, se acercó con sigilo al final del muro que separaba el resto del vestuario de las duchas, y asomó la cabeza. La joven Kinomoto le daba la espalda y parecía entretenida con los diversos posters con los que el equipo de fútbol había decorado el vestuario.

Soltando una maldición por lo bajo cuando comprobó como su novia se detenía frente a uno de los posters en el cual aparecía una mujer muy poco abrigada, se apoyó en la cara del muro que daba a las duchas y cerró los ojos, soltando un bufido de desesperación.

-Deberíais cambiar la decoración-Aconsejó la castaña, mucho más sosegada de lo que él mismo se esperaba-Cualquiera que entre pensará mal de los miembros del equipo.

Pero en esos momentos lo que pensasen o dejasen de pensar los demás sobre el equipo, a Shaoran le traía sin cuidado.

Como si el destino quisiese burlarse de él, acababa de comprobar con sus propios ojos que el lugar y la toalla que cubría su desnudez, no era lo único similar a su sueño de esa madrugada. La joven Kinomoto aun llevaba puesto su uniforme de animadora. Exactamente ese uniforme que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo, sus largas piernas, sus...

"_¡No!_"Se dijo a si mismo, cuando se percató que nuevamente iba a perder la cabeza "_¡Contrólate! Esto no es más que una _jodida_ prueba del destino" "Nada más"_

Era suficiente con saber que la situación era peligrosamente similar a su sueño salvo en el detalle de que la joven Kinomoto no parecía deseosa en saltar sobre él para darse una ducha. No como él.

"_Piensa en la vieja bruja_"Se ordenó, tras descubrir que esa era una buena forma de controlar el subidón.

Cogiendo aire como única forma de animarse a salir, dejó atrás su escondite y se dirigió hacia Sakura, deteniéndose a unos escasos dos metros de ella. La joven Kinomoto aun le daba la espalda, por lo que intentó no fijarse demasiado ni en sus piernas ni en su trasero respingón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, intentando aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible-Sigues con el uniforme de animadora. ¿No piensas ducharte?

-Sí, pero... -Con una media sonrisa, la castaña se giró para mirarle-No quería estar sola en el vestuario. Está todo demasiado oscuro y hay ruidos...

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y chasqueó la lengua mientras se dirigía hacia su mochila. En un principio, y tras dejar a un lado el tema del sueño, le había extrañado que la joven Kinomoto hubiese acudido al vestuario teniendo en cuenta lo vergonzosa que era. Pero acababa de resolver el misterio. Y es que Sakura prefería mil veces sufrir una situación bochornosa que una terrorífica.

-Eres una miedosa-Bromeó, sacando su ropa interior y descolgando su ropa del perchero metálico que había frente a él-Está bien. Pues dúchate aquí.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño-No pienso ducharme estando tú aquí.

-Prometo no mirar-Le aseguró, levantando la mano en un gesto de honor-Te doy mi palabra.

La joven Kinomoto apartó la mirada y Shaoran frunció el entrecejo ante el gesto. Sakura estaba rara. No sólo porque parecía estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se sonrojaba por su casi completa desnudez, sino que al hacerla una propuesta como aquella no se había alarmado ni la mitad de como lo hubiese hecho en otra situación.

Eso y el hecho de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos-detalle del que acababa de percatarse-le hizo sospechar.

-Sakura...-Murmuró, acercándose a ella para acariciar sus brazos desnudos-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

La aludida no le miró. Cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar del placentero contacto que era los dedos de Li recorriendo de forma ascendente y descendente su piel descubierta.

-¿Tiene que ver... con eso que no puedes contarme?-Inquirió, intentando camuflar cualquier deje de irritación.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, la joven Kinomoto asintió, intentando no llorar. No obstante, su empeño no fue suficiente y numerosas lágrimas saladas no tardaron en recorrer su rostro.

Shaoran, muy preocupado y desesperado al no saber que hacer, le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle. Podía leerse la determinación en sus ojos marrones y eso la hizo estremecerse. Y es que en esa ocasión Shaoran no iba a dejarla marchar hasta obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?-Preguntó, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía-¿En qué estás metida? Tienes que contármelo.

-Shaoran...

-¡No!-La interrumpió, furioso-¡No pienso quedarme al margen!

-Shaoran...

-Soy tu novio y merezco saberlo-Insistió, olvidándose completamente de su propio secreto-Sea lo que sea en lo que estás metida, te apoyaré y te ayudaré ¿Vale?

La joven Kinomoto volvió a asentir, sintiendo en esa ocasión sumamente pesado. Era como si llevase a sus espaldas toneladas de ladrillos que le impedían moverse con facilidad, respirar e incluso pensar.

-Pensaba contártelo-Confesó, llevándose una mano a su adolorida cabeza-Pero primero creo que necesito una ducha.

-Vale-Accedió, pese a que estaba deseoso de averiguar que estaba pasando con su novia-Me parece bien.

-Pero recuerda que me has prometido no mirar-Apuntó, dedicándole una media sonrisa con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Él asintió-¡Ah! Y necesitaré que me prestes algo de ropa seca.

Shaoran la miró desconcertado y ella negó con la cabeza prometiéndole que después se lo contaría todo.

Oyó como el agua volvía a caer sentado sobre los bancos de madera del vestuario y se pasó una mano por su húmedo cabello castaño. ¿De que se trataría? Realmente estaba muy preocupado. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Tendría que ver el imbécil de Ichiya con todo aquello? O quizás... Una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro. ¿Y si había descubierto algo sobre su pasado?

-No-Negó, sarcástico-Imposible.

Y es que si hubiese sido así, ya habría terminado con él. Estaba seguro.

Suspiró.

Sin embargo, el vibrar de su propio móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltado y apresurándose en buscar el móvil, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su mochila deportiva y lo sacó en el preciso instante en el que dejó de vibrar.

-Un nuevo mensaje-Murmuró, leyendo lo que había en la pantalla.

Y sin saber que abriendo ese mensaje su relación con la castaña podía cambiar para siempre, pulsó el botón a la par que los labios de otra persona se curvaban en una sonrisa a pocos kilómetros de distancia de allí.

**Continuará...**

**¡Ay estas nuevas tecnologías! Son de lo más prácticas aunque a veces portadoras de malas noticias. Pero yo no digo nada jeje. Antes que nada...**

**Siento mucho el retraso. Lo cierto es que según mis planes en esta ocasión debería haber subido el capítulo 20 ya que el 19 quería subirlo para finales de enero. Pero desgraciadamente desde hace tres semanas mi familia y yo estamos pasando un muy mal momento y me temo que he tenido que hacer los fics a un lado según mis prioridades. Sinceramente lo siento mucho, y creedme que si no fuera algo realmente importante los fics serían una de las cosas que encabezarían mi lista, pero en estos momentos debo volcarme al cien por cien en mi familia y hacer todo lo posible para facilitar las cosas. Es por eso que os pido por favor que tengáis paciencia con la próxima actualización. Intentaré que sea cuanto antes, pero no puedo prometer nada. De verdad lo siento y confío en que lo comprendáis, aunque seguro que es así ^^**

**Como tengo algo de prisa pero no quería irme sin subir el capítulo, os diré que la respuesta a casi todas vuestras preguntas está a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que el final del fic. Por lo menos, y gracias a este capítulo, ya sabemos que Hiroshi Ichiya está involucrado ¿Pero hasta que punto? Al menos Sakura va a contarle todo a Shaoran, y eso ya es un gran avance. Por otro lado, ¿Qué habrá en ese mensaje que ha recibido nuestro castaño? ¿Y será cierto que pondrá en peligro su relación? Ummm... a saber jeje.**

**Por otro lado, el asunto de Tomoyo/Eriol/Kaho... siento haberla puesto como la "mala" ya que sé que está muy OOC pero ya he introducido bastantes personajes inventados y quería aprovechar a este personaje. Además, que a mí nunca me ha caído bien ¡Lo confieso! Jaja. Pero bueno, ya veremos si realmente es un peligro o sólo una visita indeseada.**

**En fin, y no sin antes mencionar que esa parte del sueño de Shaoran y su posterior incidente en el vestuario está dedicado a Sol, quien me pidió algo así ya hace varios capítulos... me despido dandos las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y disculpándome nuevamente por abusar así de vuestra paciencia y comprensión. **

**Un beso y espero que os siga gustando el fic!**

**RECORDATORIO: Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile ^^**


	20. Cuando Comienza a Encajar

**20. Cuando comienza a encajar.**

Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que jugaba entre sus labios, y lo dejó caer al suelo para seguidamente pisarlo hasta asegurarse que estuviese apagado.

Permitiendo que el humo acumulado escapase de su boca para mezclarse con la humedad palpable que reinaba en el ambiente, introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus anchos y caídos pantalones vaqueros, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que esta entro en contacto con el frío muro de piedra en el que estaba apoyado.

Probablemente estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que los apresurados pasos de aquél que se acercaba a él, no lograron devolverle a la realidad hasta que el puño del recién llegado entró en contacto con su rostro.

Ichiya se tambaleó por la fuerza del impacto y tuvo que sujetarse al muro para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Sintió como algo caliente y espeso recorría sus fosas nasales para proseguir su camino por su labio superior.

Más por inercia que por confirmar que era su propia sangre la que en esos instantes manchaba su rostro, se llevó la mano a la nariz a la par que alzaba la mirada para comprobar quien era el sujeto que se había atrevido a golpearle.

Entrecerrando los ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones que en esos instantes derrochaban cólera en estado puro, hizo una mueca y se reincorporó completamente.

Shaoran, cuya respiración estaba agitada debido a la intensa carrera que le había llevado hasta allí, aun mantenía el brazo en alto y el puño con el que le había golpeado, fuertemente apretado.

-Te advertí de lo que pasaría se volvías a acercarte a ella-Le recordó Li, entre dientes, clavando sus uñas en su propia piel-Y no sólo no me has hecho caso, si no que encima te has atrevido a amenazarla.

-No sé de que _mierda _hablas-Masculló Hiroshi, limpiándose la nariz con la mano y haciendo con ello que la sangre cada vez más abundante se esparciera por parte de su rostro-Pero no voy a permitir que te vayas como si nada después de hacerme esto.

Cogiendo impulso en una breve carrerilla, el joven Ichiya le embistió, agarrándole por la cintura y estampándole contra el muro en el que minutos antes había estado apoyado.

Un sonoro quejido escapó de los labios de Shaoran, para seguidamente darle un rodillazo en el estómago como única forma de deshacerse de las manos que presionaban su cuello y su pecho, y que lo acorralaban contra la pared.

Ichiya se separó de él, adolorido. Pero Shaoran no le dio tiempo de recuperarse antes de volver a remeter contra aquél que tanto daño le había hecho a Sakura, y que aun le seguía haciendo.

Una más que evidente mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Hiroshi cuando otro de los acertados golpes del chino-que hasta el momento había evitado con dificultad-le alcanzó en la mandíbula, haciéndole con ello que el desagradable sabor de la sangre impregnara toda su cavidad.

Con cierto desdén, pero no por ello menos furioso, Ichiya le lanzó un escupitajo con la única intención de distraerle y así poder dejarle fuera de combate.

Pero sus ataques-aunque rápidos-no eran lo suficientemente veloces o certeros para darle. Había conseguido rozarle un par de veces, pero nada más. Ese tal Li no sólo parecía ser muy hábil en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, si no que cuando estaba furioso parecía ser letal.

-¡No!

Una exclamación de pavor por parte de alguien muy conocido para ambos, distrajo a Li durante unos instantes. Tiempo más que suficiente para ser golpeado por Hiroshi y no poder reaccionar.

-¡Hiroshi, no!-Rugió Sakura, corriendo hacia él y saltando sobre su espalda para agarrarle los brazos con las piernas, cuando el chico hizo el ademán de volver a arremeter contra el castaño-¡Déjale!

-¡Es él quien ha empezado!-Acusó el aludido, mirando a Shaoran con un desprecio casi palpable-¡Me ha atacado de repente!

La joven Kinomoto, que no se esperaba esa respuesta, buscó la mirada de su novio, logrando con ello que sus ojos se abriesen desmesuradamente al verse confirmadas las palabras de Ichiya.

Shaoran, que parecía estar sumamente furioso, apretaba la mandíbula mientras retaba a Hiroshi con la mirada. Era evidente que si no aprovechaba la oportunidad para golpearle, era para no lastimar también a Sakura.

-No te entrometas, Sakura-Le exigió Li, pese a que sus ojos estaban puestos en el otro chico-Me voy a asegurar personalmente que este tipo te deje en paz para siempre.

-¿Qué?-Musitó la aludida, soltando a Hiroshi lentamente-¿Shaoran?

-Eso habrá que verlo-Se mofó Ichiya, dedicándole una mueca socarrona-Porque no pienso dejarla en paz hasta que me permita explicarme.

-Entonces tenemos un problema...-Murmuró el castaño, preparándose para el golpe.

Sakura, que no podía mostrarse menos indignada que preocupada, pasó su mirada del Ichiya a su novio repetidas veces antes de decantarse por el castaño. Ahogando un grito cuando ambos chicos hicieron el ademán de proseguir con su pelea, la joven Kinomoto se dirigió hacia ellos con determinación cuando Hiroshi le dio un cabezazo al chino tras recibir varios golpes certeros por parte de este.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!-Exclamó, intentando interponerse entre ambos-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Deteneos!

Sintiéndose impotente y en una acción temeraria que en otras circunstancias hubiese considerado insensata, Sakura se situó entre los dos, intentando alejarles el uno del otro estirando los brazos y colocando ambas manos en el pecho de los chicos.

Pero al contrario de Shaoran, a quien le preocupaba mucho más el bienestar de la castaña que su ira u orgullo, Hiroshi no se detuvo. Aprovechando el momento de _debilidad _de Li, Ichiya esquivó el escudo que era Sakura e intentó golpear al castaño en el rostro.

Shaoran, que desde siempre había gozado de buenos reflejos, esquivó el golpe con agilidad sin apenas moverse de su sitio. Pero Sakura no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que al contraer el brazo tras el golpe, Hiroshi le había dado en la boca, partiéndole el labio.

Un sincero gemido de dolor escapó de la garganta de la castaña a la par que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, comprobando con horror como el líquido escarlata manchaba sus dedos y el puño de su camiseta. El intenso sabor a óxido le produjo arcadas pero no llegó a vomitar, aunque su rostro adquirió una tonalidad blanquecina que impulsó a Shaoran a sujetarla de los brazos por temor a que se desmallase.

Había sido un golpe considerable y la expresión de alarma en los rostros de ambos chicos lo corroboraba.

-Sakura...-Murmuró Hiroshi, haciendo el ademán de acercarse a ella.

-¡No la toques!-Bramó Shaoran, furioso-¡Ya has hecho bastante!

Los ojos de Li derrochaban puro rencor y era evidente que si no hubiese sido porque le importaba mucho más Sakura, se hubiese lanzado sobre él en ese preciso momento.

El joven Ichiya, a quien lo ocurrido parecía haberle turbado, bajó el brazo que había alzado con la intención de acariciar los suaves cabellos castaños de Sakura y apretó ambos puños, furioso consigo mismo.

-Yo...-Susurró, bajando la mirada-... lo siento.

-Pues si de verdad lo sientes, hazme caso y déjala en paz-Contestó Shaoran, atraiéndola hacia él para estrecharla entre sus brazos-Te lo advierto, como te vuelva a ver por aquí, como vuelva a recibir una maldita carta o como volvamos a tener alguna llamada nocturna...-Sus ojos se entrecerraron-Te encontraré y acabaré lo que he empezado hoy.

-Yo no...

-Ahora Sakura está conmigo-Le interrumpió, mordaz-Y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que quieras.

Shaoran estaba tenso. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y no hizo el menor gesto de ceder a la mirada que en esos instantes Hiroshi le dirigía.

Sabía que sus acciones impulsivas contra el chico se debían a una mezcla de ira contra Hiroshi y a su propia frustración. Aun no podía creerse que hubiese ignorado durante tanto tiempo los oscuros acontecimientos que envolvían a Sakura. Acontecimientos en los que él estaba seguro que Ichiya había participado.

_Observó como se agachaba frente al escritorio y como rebuscaba entre los diversos libros que tenía ahí guardados. Podía percibir su nerviosismo por sus manos temblorosas y por la torpeza con la que iba apartando los distintos objetos que la molestaban en su búsqueda._

_Sentado sobre la cama situada frente al escritorio, presionó con un poco más de fuerza las manos contra sus rodillas y tragó saliva, intentando canalizar su propia impaciencia. Habían acordado que la castaña le contaría todo nada más llegar a casa, pero comenzaba a pensar que Sakura estaba retrasando el momento al máximo._

_-Aquí están-Comentó al fin, alzando unos cuantos papeles para que él pudiese distinguirlos-Será mejor que los leas antes de que te diga nada._

_Shaoran cogió lo que su novia le ofrecía y volvió a su postura anterior, sentado sobre el mullido colchón._

_La joven Kinomoto también se reincorporó, no sin cierta pesadez, para seguidamente caminar hasta la bonita ventana tras la cual podía observar el pequeño jardín de su casa. Abrazándose a si misma y cerrando los ojos cuando oyó como Shaoran maldecía y arrugaba una de las tantas amenazas que en los últimos meses había recibido, Sakura no se giró para observarle, ni si quiera para comprobar de reojo su reacción._

_No era necesario. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no saber como iba a reaccionar._

_-¡¿Qué _mierda_ es esto?!-Bramó, arrugando otra de las amenazas para seguidamente lanzarla al suelo, furioso-¿Me puedes explicar que es todo esto?_

_-Exactamente lo que estás pensando-Corroboró Sakura, girándose para que sus miradas se encontrasen-Y estas son sólo las escritas._

_Shaoran, cuyos ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa y frustración, se reincorporó con brusquedad dejando el resto de las notas sobre la cama, y se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño de forma instintiva. Estaba intentando asimilar la información, la noticia. Pero el hecho de que sólo fuera furia lo que corría por sus venas, no facilitaba en absoluto su propósito._

_-Te están amenazando-Declaró, más para él que para la castaña._

_No obstante, Sakura asintió._

_-¿Sabes quienes son?-Le preguntó, apretando los puños con fuerza-¿Sospechas de alguien?_

_Esta vez la castaña negó con la cabeza y él bufó, exasperado._

_-¡¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?!-Rugió, mirándola con reproche-¡¿Es que no eres consciente de la gravedad del asunto?!_

_Dejando de caminar por la habitación únicamente para golpear con el puño el marco de la puerta, Shaoran apoyó la frente contra la fría madera y cerró los ojos para reflexionar. Por muy furioso, preocupado y frustrado que se sintiese, no debía tratar así a la chica. Sobre todo porque, al parecer, la causa de todo ese enredo era él mismo._

_-No quería preocuparte-Se atrevió a confesar Sakura, varios pasos por detrás de él-Además, quería solucionarlo sola. Estoy harta de involucrarte en todos mis asuntos._

_-Soy tu novio-Le recordó abruptamente, aun dándole la espalda- Y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que el causante de esto lo quiera._

_-Shaoran..._

_-¿Hay algo más que debas contarme?-Inquirió, interrumpiéndola sin miramientos. Se estaba dejando llevar por la furia más de lo que pretendía-¿Te han... agredido de alguna otra forma? ¿Físicamente?_

_Tras dicha pregunta, el silencio no tardó en inundar la habitación, fortaleciendo con ello los incipientes temores del castaño._

_-¿Sakura?-La apremió, girando el rostro lo suficiente como para ver el de ella._

_-Sí-Contestó la aludida, en un murmullo apenas audible-El mes pasado. Después de una reunión con la coordinadora de actividades deportivas._

_Desplazándose con una rapidez prodigiosa, el joven Li no tardó en estar frente a ella. Con el rostro tan tenso como el resto de su cuerpo, y con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira, Shaoran la agarró por los brazos, zarandeándola ligeramente._

_-Dime que te hicieron-Le exigió, desesperado-¡Sakura!_

_-Me... me asaltaron de repente tres personas y...-Comenzó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que de sus ojos vidriosos no escapase ni una sola lágrima-... me cortaron el pelo con unas tijeras, creo._

_-¿Te cortaron el pelo?-Repitió, incrédulo-Yo pensaba que habías sido tú quien..._

_La joven Kinomoto negó con la cabeza, aterrada. Finalmente, y dejándose dominar por los duros recuerdos, Sakura se lanzó al pecho del chico, pidiendo refugio y apoyo entre sus brazos. Algo que necesitaba tanto como el llorar desconsoladamente en compañía de otra persona._

_Atraiéndola aun más a su cuerpo, Shaoran la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mientras apoyaba el mentón en la cabeza de ella. La ira le carcomía e inconscientemente estuvo a punto en varias ocasiones de clavar sus uñas en el frágil cuerpo de la castaña._

"No se cortó el pelo porque quiso" Comprendió, besándole la cabeza"Se lo cortó porque la obligaron"

_-¿Sabes quienes son?-Le preguntó, intentando encontrar una mínima pista para poder encontrar al o a los culpables-¿Puedes decirme algo de su rostro o complexión?_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza y separándose un poco de él para limpiarse el rastro de las lágrimas, se sorbió la nariz y le miró, haciendo con ello que se le encogiese el estómago al chino. La joven Kinomoto había perdido ese brillo en la mirada que solía caracterizarla, y ahora sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban hinchados y enrojecidos._

_-Llevaban pasamontañas-Contestó, hipando-Sólo sé que los que me retuvieron eran bastante corpulentos. El que me cortó el cabello, sin embargo, era delgado._

_Shaoran asintió._

_Cogiéndola de la mano con una delicadeza absoluta, el joven Li se sentó sobre la cama, obligando a la castaña a que se sentase sobre sus piernas para poder así abrazarla por detrás._

_-¿Hay más?-Inquirió, sosegado._

_Esta vez fue Sakura quien asintió._

_-Entonces cuéntamelo todo._

Había visto el miedo en sus ojos y sentido como su delgado cuerpo se convulsionaba ligeramente a causa del llanto tanto tiempo contenido. Había podido sentir la angustia y el enorme peso que se había visto obligada a soportar en los últimos meses y que sólo ahora, tras contárselo, parecía más liviano.

La fuerza de sus primeras palabras se había debilitando conforme los hechos iban saliendo a la luz. Acontecimientos como ambos incidentes en los vestuarios o las ya conocidas llamadas nocturnas que a esas alturas ya habían cobrado sentido para él.

Era un juego de tortura psicológica de una persona inteligente pero sin escrúpulos algunos. Una persona que parecía disfrutar enormemente con el sufrimiento ajeno. O, mejor dicho, una persona que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno que él mismo producía.

Una mueca sarcástica se formó en su rostro al recordar como Sakura había admitido, mostrando otra sutil amenaza escrita con letras disparejas, que el incidente con su trabajo de japonés no había sido un hecho aislado, sino otra forma de atormentarla.

_-Se lo llevaron y me dejaron una nota en su lugar-Le explicó, señalando a una de las tantas amenazas que había dejado sobre la cama-Esa de ahí._

_Estamos en todas partes,_

_y podemos arruinarte la vida._

_Recuérdalo._

El mensaje estaba grabado con fuego en su memoria desde que lo había leído. Era más que una amenaza. Una advertencia que podía leerse entre líneas. Y el principal objetivo de todas esas tretas parecía ser el separarles.

¿El motivo?

Lo desconocía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darles el gusto. Y eso es lo que había hecho saber al culpable, de forma silenciosa, nada más llegar al instituto al día siguiente, tras descubrir en que embrollo estaba envuelta su novia.

Y es que, si de algo estaba seguro, era que uno de los culpables-porque sospechaba que se trataba de un mínimo de dos personas-estudiaba en su instituto. El otro, sin embargo...

Shaoran hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico que les observaba a escasos pasos de ellos.

Bueno, podía decirse que estaba seguro de quien era el otro.

Con el delgado cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos y toda esa información de la que era partícipe desde hacia unos días, la parte más oscura de su carácter había salido a relucir. Y es que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a la castaña y castigar a aquellos que tan mal se lo habían hecho pasar en los últimos meses.

-Shaoran...-Le llamó Sakura, en un murmullo apenas audible-Deja que se marche. Ya te he dicho que él no es el responsable de las amenazas.

-Pero...

-¡Hiroshi!-Llamó la chica, buscando la mirada del moreno pese a que aun seguía abrazada a su novio-Vete. Ahora no quiero discutir contigo.

-Sakura...

Ambos pronunciaron el nombre de la joven Kinomoto al unísono, claro que por motivos diferentes. Ichiya con la única intención de disculparse por el codazo que le había dado sin pretenderlo. Y Shaoran en un gesto de protesta a causa de la benevolencia que su novia estaba mostrando con aquél que tanto daño le había hecho.

Lo que Shaoran no sabía era que esa aparente benevolencia no era más que para restarle importancia al asunto y aplacar así el fuerte carácter del chino.

-¡Vete!-Exclamó la chica, exigiéndole con la mirada que la obedeciera-¡Largo de aquí, Hiroshi!

El joven Ichiya asintió casi de forma inconsciente, y tras hacer un ademán de añadir algo más que al final no quedó más que en la intención, Hiroshi se giró y se alejó de allí, corriendo.

Los dos castaños le vieron alejarse, albergando diversos sentimientos en el pecho de cada uno. Sentimientos muy diferentes y, desde luego, bastante contradictorios.

**oOoOoOo**

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza a causa de su frustración, ladeó la cabeza para que sus sedosos cabellos del color del oro se agitasen en la negrura de la noche.

Observaron como la pareja se alejaba de la zona del incidente, abrazados, y perdiéndose tras la primera esquina. Tal muestra de cariño por parte de Li hacia aniñada muchacha, sólo logró enfurecerla aun más.

-¡Juntos!-Bramó, mirando a su acompañante de forma acusadora-¡Aun juntos!

-...-

-¡Y todo por culpa de tus sentimentalismos!-Añadió, golpeándola suavemente en el hombro-Eso es lo que te ha hecho fracasar hasta ahora.

Hinako, quien había entrelazado sus propios dedos frente a su regazo, apartó la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de sostener el contacto con los ojos gélidos de su prima.

Habían observado todo lo ocurrido en la entrada del instituto ocultas tras la esquina opuesta por la que Sakura y Shaoran habían desaparecido.

-Está claro que voy a tener que hacerme completamente cargo de la situación-Suspiró, llevándose la mano derecha a la cadera-Y yo que pensaba que la intervención del idiota de Hiroshi podría serme de utilidad, y ahora resulta que ha contribuido a unirles más.

-Sí, es evidente que van en serio-Comentó Hinako, soltando un suspiro de resignación-Quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas como están. No siempre podemos ganar y...

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar de decir eso!-La advirtió, fulminándola con la mirada-¡Yo siempre gano! ¡Siempre!

La aludida asintió repetidas veces y volvió a bajar la mirada. Su prima la atemorizaba. No sólo por sus gestos, sus palabras o su mirada gélida que resultaba similar a la sensación de tener miles de cuchillos clavados en todo el cuerpo, si no sus acciones. La chica era capaz de todo. Absolutamente todo con tal de salirse con la suya.

-De verdad que a mí ya no me importa Shaoran-Añadió, como último recurso-Si en el fondo no me gustaba tanto.

-¡Oh, cállate!-La interrumpió su prima, haciéndole un desaire con la mano-¿A caso crees que estoy haciendo esto por ti?

Sus labios rojizos se curvaron en una sonrisa despiadada.

-Eres una inútil como Kinomoto, y no le mereces-Matizó, agachándose un poco más la camiseta para profundizar su escote-Además, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con él. O no tanto.

-¿Eh?

-Se llama jerarquía y de ella dependen los privilegios-Explicó, mirando en dirección hacia la esquina por la que habían desaparecido los castaños-Digamos que voy a tener que recordarle a esa idiota cual es su sitio en el mundo. Y esta vez...-Añadió, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz-... lo haré a mi manera.

**oOoOoOo**

Habían dejado todos los utensilios necesarios sobre la mesa de la cocina, y mientras Shaoran le desinfectaba la herida del labio con mucho cuidado, Sakura permaneció sentada en la silla sin apenas moverse.

Probablemente en otras circunstancias esa situación les habría recordado a lo ocurrido muchos meses atrás, tras su encuentro en un callejón oscuro con un grupo de matones. La única diferencia en esa ocasión era que en vez de ser la joven Kinomoto quien dedicaba todos sus cuidados al chino, era él quien la curaba a ella de cuclillas frente a su rostro.

-Lo siento-Murmuró Shaoran, cuando su novia soltó un quejido al sentir como la gasa presionaba su labio magullado-Pero esto no habría pasado si no hubieses intervenido.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si me hubieses hecho caso-Le corrigió Sakura, girando la cara para que el chico dejase de curarla-Te advertí que podrías encontrarte con él, y te pedí que en ese caso le ignorases.

-Sí-Farfulló, reincorporándose y cerrando el bote de agua oxigenada a la par que hacía una mueca sarcástica-Está claro que te preocupa mucho su seguridad.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente para mirar al chico con sorpresa e indignación. Reincorporándose con tal brusquedad que derribó la silla sobre la cual había estado sentada, la joven Kinomoto caminó hacia un extremo de la cocina acariciándose la aun abierta herida con la yema de los dedos.

-Eres increíble-Musitó, mirándole de soslayo- Increíble.

Shaoran, que no tardó en lamentarse de sus impulsivas palabras, se agachó para enderezar la silla y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Tan sólo te pido que no me mantengas al margen-Dijo Li, mirándola con desesperación-¡Confía en mi!

-Yo confío en ti, Shaoran-Le aclaró la chica, acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a escasa distancia-La pregunta es si tú confías en mí.

Pese a la intensidad con la que Sakura le miraba, el joven Li no rompió el contacto visual. Por mucho que le hubiese inquietado su petición o sus palabras en sí, apartar la mirada hubiese significado aceptar la derrota y a la par aceptar su culpabilidad. Aceptar que en realidad el único que no estaba siendo sincero era él mismo.

-Tan sólo te digo que sé que él es uno de los que te envían esas amenazas-Reiteró, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido-Estoy seguro.

-Pues yo estoy segura que te equivocas-Contestó la chica, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas-Hiroshi no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Nada.

Shaoran presionó la mandíbula e intentó contenerse. Algo que realmente le estaba resultando muy dificil.

-Tan sólo contéstame a algo-Pidió Shaoran, mirándola con determinación a la par que apretaba ambos puños.

La joven Kinomoto frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero asintió.

-¿Estás... pensando en perdonar a ese tipo?

Tras el suave murmullo con el cual se había formulado la pregunta, la cocina quedó en un sepulcral silencio bajo el cual resultaba mucho más fácil distinguir los apresurados latidos de sus corazones.

Sakura, que bajo ningún concepto había esperado una pregunta de ese tipo, contuvo la respiración intentando formar alguna contestación coherente en su cabeza.

Pero no podía.

La pregunta le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no sabía que decir, y tampoco sabía si podía decir algo. Sentía la garganta seca y, en definitiva, la mente en blanco.

Shaoran, por otra parte y sin dejar de lamentarse nuevamente por su carácter impulsivo, apartó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener por más tiempo los ojos verdes de su novia. Ojos en los que creyó distinguir dolor por su aparente desconfianza y duda por la posible frustración que parecía envolver a su novio.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

La animada y dulce voz del señor Kinomoto, rompió el silencio que pareció formarse en la casa. Oyeron la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con un golpe sordo y los pasos del hombre dirigirse hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Ambos jóvenes centraron su atención en la entrada a la cocina, a través de la cual no tardaron en recibir una agradable sonrisa por parte de Fujitaka. Sonrisa que no tardó en dar paso a una expresión de preocupación al ver el labio magullado de su única hija.

-Sakura-Musitó, acercándose en un par de zancadas hacia ella-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Cogiéndole la mano que su padre había extendido para acariciar su herida, la joven Kinomoto sonrió despreocupadamente intentando que la curva de sus labios no se transformase en una mueca a causa del dolor.

-¿Esto?-Se mofó, intentando restarle importancia-Un pequeño accidente.

-¿Entrenando?-Inquirió Fujitaka, sin borrar la expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

-No exactamente-Rió, divertida-Pero no tiene importancia, en serio. Apenas me duele.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese concluir sus excusas, Shaoran pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, deseándoles unas escuetas buenas noches que desconcertaron tanto al padre como a la hija.

-¿Seguro que no ha ocurrido nada?-Insistió Fujitaka, cada vez más reacio a creer las palabras de su hija- No os habréis peleado ¿Verdad?

-¡No, que va!-Se apresuró a añadir Sakura, alzando ambas manos en señal de defensa-Sólo está un poco molesto porque nos hemos encontrado con alguien que no nos simpatiza mucho, nada más.

El señor Kinomoto asintió aun no muy convencido con los alegatos de la chica. Pero tras una radiante sonrisa de la castaña que sin duda tuvo que suponerle un gran esfuerzo, Fujitaka sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que yo también voy a acostarme-Se despidió Sakura, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-Al menos que quieras que te haga algo de cena, claro.

-No te preocupes-Negó, conciliador-Ya me encargo yo.

Así que tras asegurarle que ella no tenía hambre y que prefería irse directamente a la cama, Sakura recogió todos los utensilios de primeros auxilios que debía guardar en el botiquín del cuarto de baño, y subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

No pudo evitar detenerse frente a la puerta del dormitorio que ocupaba el chino para seguidamente soltar un suspiro de resignación.

Estaba enfadado.

A sabiendas que Shaoran era demasiado orgulloso para dar tan fácilmente su brazo a torcer, contrajo el puño he hizo el ademán de llamar. Pero sus nudillos no llegaron a rozar la pulida madera. Aun recordaba con demasiada claridad la mirada y las palabras que su novio le había dedicado en la cocina minutos atrás y la furia, al igual que el dolor, volvieron a dominarla.

-Eres increíble-Masculló con indignación, prosiguiendo su camino por el pasillo-Increíble.

**oOoOoOo**

Oyó como Tomoyo reía al otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar pensar que era el sonido más melodioso con el que podía premiar sus sentidos. Le encantaba oírla reír y, afortunadamente, desde que estaban juntos la joven Daidôji no parecía hacer otra cosa en su compañía. Y eso le complacía. Le complacía mucho.

_-¿Entonces qué?-Le apremió, aun con ese deje de diversión en la voz-¿Me acompañarás?_

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?-Se lamentó Eriol, sarcástico-Si te digo que no, vendrás a buscarme y me arrastrarás contigo igualmente.

_-Cierto-Coincidió la chica, dándole la importancia justa a las palabras de su novio-Pero quería darte la oportunidad de quedar bien aceptando mi placentera propuesta._

-Mortal propuesta-La corrigió, matizando cada término para luego suspirar-En fin, me moriré del aburrimiento, pero iré.

Tomoyo volvió a reír y los labios del joven Hiiragizawa se curvaron en una media sonrisa entre resignada y divertida. Lo que tenía que hacer por complacer a su novia...

_-Sabia decisión-Le elogió la morena, dedicándole un sonoro beso-Nos vemos mañana por la mañana._

-¿A las doce?-Inquirió, esperanzado.

_-A las diez-Le aclaró Tomoyo, divertida-Buenas noches, cariño._

-Buenas noches, Princesa.

Así que dando por concluida su nocturna llamada, la pareja colgó el teléfono deseando que pronto fuese de día para poder encontrarse nuevamente.

-Esta Tomoyo...-Murmuró Eriol para si, negando con la cabeza-Algo está tramando.

Cuando unos suaves golpes desde la puerta captaron su atención, el joven Hiiragizawa se reincorporó de la cama sobre la cual había estado tumbado durante toda la llamada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

El alargado y blanquecino rostro del mayordomo de la casa le sorprendió tras la sólida madera, pero no dio ninguna muestra de ello.

-¿Si?-Inquirió Eriol, extrañado de que el hombre hubiese ido directamente a su habitación para llamarle.

-Su madre ha llegado, señor-Anunció, con la misma fría cortesía de siempre-Y quiere que se reúna con ella en el salón cuanto antes.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó, preocupado. No era habitual que su madre lo mandase llamar de esa forma.

-Es probable.

Pero sin especificar cuanto sabía el mayordomo acerca del misterio que en esos instantes le carcomía al chico por dentro, el hombre se giró y volvió a perderse por el pasillo, tan sigiloso como siempre.

Frunciendo el ceño y dejándose llevar por la intriga, Eriol cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con suavidad y se dirigió hacia las enmoquetadas escaleras que daban al primer piso.

No tuvo si quiera que terminar de bajar la escalera para que la sosegada voz de su madre y la sibilina de la modelo llegasen a sus oídos, formando una alarmante posibilidad en su cabeza. Posibilidad que pareció verse confirmada cuando se percató de la presencia de un numeroso juego de maletas agrupadas en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Qué?-Musitó, acelerando el paso para llegar al salón cuanto antes. Debía aclarar todo ese asunto pronto.

Cuando Eriol entró a la enorme habitación en la que ambas mujeres le esperaban sentadas sobre los costosos sofás, las miradas de ambas se detuvieron en él. Kaho le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-a la que él no respondió-mientras su padre le hacia un gesto sutil con la mano para que se sentase al lado de la modelo.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió el joven Hiiragizawa, procurando no mostrar lo intranquilo que se sentía-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ciertamente-Asintió su madre, tomando un pequeño sorbo del té que acababan de traerle-Tenemos una gran noticia-Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios-Al fin Kaho se ha decidido a aceptar nuestra hospitalidad.

-¿De veras?-Cuestionó Eriol, impasible, pese a que no era así como se sentía-¿Y en que consiste nuestra hospitalidad?

Su madre le fulminó con la mirada a causa de lo que ella creía que era falta de educación y perspicacia, para seguidamente apretar los labios hasta que estos no fueron más que una suave línea en su rostro.

-¿Te importa que conteste yo a eso?-Se adelantó Kaho, cuando su madrina hizo el ademán de aclarar la inoportuna pregunta de su hijo. La mujer asintió, dándole permiso para proseguir-Gracias.

Girando un poco el cuerpo para poder observar mejor su reacción cuando le diese la noticia, la joven Mizuki volvió a cruzar las piernas bajo su minúscula falda, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Voy a pasar una temporada con vosotros hasta que abandone Japón-Anunció animadamente, mirándole con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-Espero que no te moleste.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron, estableciendo un intenso contacto visual en el cual no les resultó difícil adivinar cuales eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del otro en esos instantes.

Kaho sabía que al joven Hiiragizawa no le había gustado en absoluto la noticia.

Eriol estaba convencido que la modelo tramaba algo.

-No nos molestas en absoluto-Contestó la señora Hiiragizawa, reincorporándose con elegancia-Es más, deberías haber aceptado nuestra invitación desde el principio. Dormir en un hotel teniendo aquí tu casa...

-Un hotel cinco estrellas-Matizó Eriol, tenso-No creo que haya pasado demasiadas calamidades.

Nuevamente sintió la gélida mirada de su madre sobre él, pero no le importó. Sabía que la mujer lo único que quería con todo eso era complacer a su amiga-la madre de la modelo-y que por ello estaba tan pendiente de Kaho. Pero aunque no pensaba quejarse, tampoco estaba dispuesto a fingir que le gustaba la idea.

-Kaho, Iroki te subirá el equipaje a tu habitación-Le anunció la mujer, refiriéndose al mayordomo-Eriol te acompañará hasta el baño para que puedas darte una ducha.

-Muchas gracias.

-Yo voy a acostarme-Se despidió la señora Hiiragizawa, caminando hacia la salida-Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Eriol.

-Así lo haré-Terció la aludida, mordiéndose el labio inferior a la par que miraba al chico-Cualquier cosa que necesite.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras la lacónica despedida al señor Kinomoto, Shaoran se puso la chaqueta y abandonó la casa con el mayor sigilo posible. Era muy temprano y Sakura no se había levantado todavía, tal y como había planeado. Precisamente, si había madrugado y se había ido sin desayunar, era para evitar tener que encontrarse con Sakura. Tras su bochornoso espectáculo la noche anterior, no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarla a la cara. Había descargado en ella toda su frustración y se sentía avergonzado. Claro que a esas alturas ya había asumido que culpar a los otros era lo único o lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Sonrió.

Y es que desde lo ocurrido en China no había hecho otra cosa. Culpar, culpar y culpar a los demás por algo en el que el único culpable era él mismo.

Durante su vida en China había descargado su furia en sus amigos y en su familia. Les había culpado por lo ocurrido pese a que sabía que estos últimos no tenían responsabilidad alguna.

Y desde su estancia en Tomoeda, no habían cambiado las cosas. Valiéndose de lo ocurrido entre Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura, se había obcecado en culpar a los morenos de todo, descargando sus amargos sentimientos tanto tiempo arrastrados para no tener que recordar que él era el culpable. Que era con él con quien tendría que estar furioso. Por eso le había costado tanto perdonar a Eriol y a Tomoyo, ya que si les perdonaba por el daño hecho a Sakura, no tendría a nadie con quien pagar su frustración, su culpa. Y de nuevo volverían las pesadillas. De nuevo volvería esa opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración.

Culpar a otros se había transformado en la única forma de evadir su propia culpa.

Pero entonces había aparecido Hiroshi, y él resultaba un espécimen mucho más fácil y placentero sobre el que centrar su ira.

Había tantas similitudes entre ellos que castigarle por el daño infringido a la joven Kinomoto era una forma de castigarse a si mismo. Porque él aun no había olvidado, no se había perdonado por lo que hizo. Y la simple idea de que Sakura se estuviese planteando el perdonarle... Le volvía loco. Porque las acciones de Ichiya años atrás no tenían perdón. Al igual que no lo tenían las suyas propias.

Sakura había sufrido.

Minami había sufrido.

Y él no podía perdonar en nombre de las dos.

El molesto timbre del teléfono móvil que se agitaba en el interior de la chaqueta como si estuviera vivo, fue suficiente para devolverle a la realidad y captar su atención.

Frunciendo el ceño al leer el nombre de su prima en la pantalla, presionó el botón verde que daba paso a la llamada tras replantearse durante unos segundos si debía-o quería-o no, cogerlo.

-Dime.

_-Vaya forma de saludar a una prima con la que no hablas desde hace semanas-Protestó Meiling, soltando un bufido-Cualquiera diría que no te alegra mi llamada._

-Hoy no estoy de humor-Se excusó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Tú nunca estás de humor._

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo con escepticismo pero no contestó al comentario. Después de todo debía admitir que era cierto. Era una persona un tanto... difícil de tratar.

"_Sakura_" Pensó con resignación, evocando la imagen de la castaña.

-¿Y bien?-La premió, con un deje de impaciencia palpable en su tono de voz-¿Piensas decirme a que se debe tu llamada?

La joven Li, quien no sabía muy bien como debía abordar el tema, tardó varios segundos en contestar. Pero cuando lo hizo, empleó un tono de voz mucho más sobrio y sosegado que resultaba extraño en ella pero que confirmaba que el tema del cual quería hablar era serio y de gran relevancia.

_-Es sobre la ceremonia de Minami-Admitió Meiling, sin el menor deje de diversión en la voz-Quieren saber si vas a venir._

Ante la simple mención de la chica, el cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria el pequeño móvil que sostenía en la mano derecha.

Lo cierto era que desde el mismo instante en el que el nombre de Meiling había aparecido en la pantalla del teléfono, había sospechado que el motivo de la llamada era la ceremonia por la muerte de Minami Mao. Especialmente tras recibir la semana anterior un sobre con un único billete de ida a Hong Kong. Un billete que le permitiría estar dentro de dos días en un ritual que se venía celebrando desde la muerte de la joven y al que él nunca había asistido.

Entonces, ¿Por qué en esa ocasión iba a ser diferente?

-No-Contestó en un murmullo, sentándose en uno de los bancos del centro. No sabía en que momento había llegado hasta ahí.

Oyó a Meiling suspirar y no le costó adivinar cuales eran los pensamientos que en esos instantes debían cruzar la mente de su prima.

Era evidente que desde el mismo instante en el que había marcado su número ya era consciente de cual iba a ser la respuesta.

_-Lo suponía-Se resignó-Bueno, ya sabes dónde estamos si cambias de opinión._

-...-

_-¿Recibiste el billete?-Le preguntó, empleando el mismo tono apático que había utilizado hasta ahora._

-Sí.

_-Bien-Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios-Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar._

-...-

_-¿O sí?_

Pese a que Li estuvo a punto de contarle todo lo ocurrido con Sakura y su pelea con ella el día anterior, se contuvo. Podía hacerse una idea lo que le iba a decir su prima y, sinceramente, no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar su voz chillona mezclada con diversos reproches.

-No, nada-Contestó, lacónico.

Meiling, al otro lado de la línea, asintió pese a que sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. No obstante, su primo estaba siendo sometido a demasiada presión en esos instantes como para encima presionarle más. Así que despidiéndose y dando con ello fin a su llamada, la joven Li cortó la comunicación, dejando a Shaoran con el teléfono aun pegado a su oreja.

Pasándose la mano desocupada por su cabello castaño, Shaoran bajó el brazo que sostenía el móvil para seguidamente observar el aparato, pensativo.

Nuevamente el incidente ocurrido a las puertas del instituto y la acusación que le había echado en cara a la castaña después, volvieron a su mente al centrar su atención en la pantalla del teléfono.

" _Tan sólo te digo que sé que él es uno de los que te envían esas amenazas"_

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta?-Musitó, dolido, recordando sus propias palabras y las de la castaña.

" _Pues yo estoy segura que te equivocas"_

Pero Shaoran sabía que no era así, y la foto que en esos instantes aparecía en la pantalla del móvil era una muestra de ello.

-No-Murmuró, furioso.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo como ese odioso tipo abrazaba a su novia, Shaoran guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se reincorporó, dispuesto a buscar algún sitio donde poder desayunar. Eso si, sin poder borrar de la cabeza la idea de que Hiroshi había formado parte de toso ese embrollo. Porque si no, ¿Cómo habían podido tomar una foto tan casual?

**oOoOoOo**

Puntual como siempre, la joven Daidôji llamó a la puerta de los Hiiragizawa y esperó hasta que pocos segundos después la enorme puerta de roble fue abierta por el ya conocido mayordomo de la familia.

Tomoyo le saludó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la par que le hacia unas cuantas preguntas cordiales, y el hombre la guió por los corredores sin borrar esa media sonrisa que únicamente se formaba en su rostro cuando la joven Daidôji estaba cerca.

Y es que la novia del hijo de su jefa le caía muy bien. No como la altanera pelirroja que en esos instantes abandonaba el comedor para cruzarse con ellos de forma casual.

-¡Tomoyo!-Exclamó Kaho, acercándose a ella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla de forma amistosa-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Mizuki...

El suave murmullo con el que había pronunciado su nombre y el deje de asombro que se percibió en él, logró que la curva en los labios de la modelo se ampliase hasta formarse una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción.

Había sido tal la sorpresa, que la joven Daidôji no había podido ni si quiera fingir naturalidad ante la situación. Claro que fingir naturalidad ante una situación que en absoluto era natural, le hubiese resultado muy difícil aunque se lo hubiese esperado.

Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos a causa del inesperado encuentro, y la garganta se le había secado. No podía conectar las ideas, y mucho menos intentar encontrar sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Porque no, no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se atrevió a preguntar al fin la morena, intentando aparentar tranquilidad-¿No es un poco pronto para una visita de cortesía?

-Lo es, sí-Terció, agitando su melena pelirroja-Pero es que yo no estoy haciendo una visita-Aclaró, divertida-La señora Hiiragizawa se ha ofrecido a acogerme durante mi estancia en Japón y, sinceramente, no he podido evitar aceptar-Rió, guiñándole un ojo-Después de todo la compañía en esta casa es mucho más grata que la de un hotel.

Las carcajadas de la modelo incrementaron tras el comentario, y a Tomoyo no le cupo la menor duda que sus palabras habían sido de lo más maliciosas. Después de todo, no se estaba refiriendo a la comida o al servicio, si no a la compañía del joven Hiiragizawa y a las vistas que este le ofrecía. Exactamente a la convivencia con su novio.

-¡Tomoyo!

La voz de Eriol captó su atención en el preciso instante en el que un mordaz comentario iba a salir de su boca.

Afortunadamente para la modelo, la interrupción del chico había obligado a la joven Daidôji a girarse hacia las escaleras, disipando cualquier idea de su mente.

Ataviado con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, el joven Hiiragizawa se acercó hasta ellas, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la morena para atraerla hacia si y así poder besar sus labios.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-Se disculpó Eriol, quien no acostumbraba a ser impuntual-Aunque creía haberle dicho a Iroki que te acompañase al salón.

Percatándose por primera vez de la ausencia del mayordomo-quien debía haberse marchado al encontrarse con la presuntuosa modelo-le buscó con la mirada para seguidamente observar a su novio con turbación.

-¡Oh! Debe haber sido culpa mía-Se disculpó Kaho, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para después reír-La he entretenido con la buena nueva.

-¿La buena nueva?-Repitió Eriol desconcertado, percatándose en seguida a que se refería-¡Oh, ya!

La joven Mizuki amplió la sonrisa ignorando el pequeño detalle de que Eriol no consideraba su estancia en la casa como una buena noticia. Claro que si debía ser sincera, eso era algo que ya sabía por lo que no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya-Aconsejó Eriol, mirando a su novia con complicidad-Cojo la chaqueta y nos vamos.

La joven Daidôji asintió segundos antes de que el chico abandonase el corredor y se perdiese en el interior de una de las habitaciones.

Kaho, que había seguido al joven Hiiragizawa con la mirada, volvió a centrar su atención en la morena y sonrió.

-Supongo que debes estar inquieta por el hecho de que otra chica viva con tu novio-Reflexionó la modelo, fingiendo comprensión-Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el pasado común que hay entre Eriol y yo.

Tomoyo apretó los labios denotando su molestia, pero la dejó proseguir. Quería saber a donde quería ir a parar.

-Pero no te preocupes-La tranquilizó, caminando hasta situarse a su lado-Si veo el mínimo indicio de que Eriol quiere algo más de mí, te avisaré-Añadió- Después de todo las mujeres han de apoyarse mutuamente.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro, la joven Mizuki reemprendió la marcha en dirección a las escaleras por las que minutos antes había bajado Eriol. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese poner un solo pe en el primer peldaño, Tomoyo la llamó empleando un tono de voz tajante y seguro.

-No estoy preocupada, ya te lo dije-Le aclaró, dándole la espalda-Aunque creo que tú si deberías estarlo.

-¿Eh?

-A mí no me engañas, Mizuki-La advirtió, girándose para que sus miradas se encontrasen-Tu falsa dulzura no es más que una máscara con la que pretendes ocultar la rabia que te da que Eriol ya no sienta nada por ti-Matizó-Absolutamente nada. Por lo que creo que la única que será rechazada, eres tú.

Kaho miró a la morena con incredulidad. Jamás se había imaginado que alguien como ella pudiese contestarle de forma tan directa., y mucho menos con tal grado de superioridad. Superioridad que en ese instantes se había prometido dejar por los suelos.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-Cuestionó Kaho, clavando sus uñas en la barandilla de madera.

-Sí-Asintió Tomoyo, impasiva-Por lo que de mujer a mujer te aconsejo que te replantees tus intenciones antes de hacer el ridículo.

-¿El ridículo?-Se mofó Kaho, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica-Eso habrá que verlo. De todas formas, ya veremos quien de las dos tiene razón-Comentó alegremente, subiendo las escaleras-Tiempo al tiempo.

**oOoOoOo**

Ni si quiera se molestó en llamar antes de entrar a la habitación que ocupaba Shaoran, ya que sabía que este había abandonado la casa mucho antes de que ella bajase a desayunar. Su padre se lo había dicho, pero Sakura ya se había percatado de ello mucho antes de que el hombre se lo dijese. Después de todo, tras varias horas de reflexión que habían causado las incipientes ojeras bajo sus ojos, nada más levantarse se había dirigido a la habitación del chico para hablar con él sin demasiada suerte. Se había encontrado la cama hecha y la habitación vacía.

Exactamente como ahora.

Intentando que la enorme cesta de mimbre no se le cayese de las manos, se acercó a la cama y metió toda la ropa sucia que estaba enrollada de mala manera sobre el colchón. Esa tarde le tocaba a ella hacer la colada, ¡Qué rabia!

Con los brazos adoloridos, dejó la cesta unos segundos sobre la cama y observó la habitación detenidamente. Desde que él la había tomado como suya, nunca había prestado verdadera atención a los numerosos objetos que la adornaban. Y lo cierto era que no había cambiado demasiado desde que la había dejado su hermano. Incluso en esos pequeños detalles que ella solo creía que eran propios de Tôya. Afortunadamente para ella, Shaoran era un poco más ordenado que el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Gozando de la seguridad que le proporcionaba el saber que el chino no estaba en casa, Sakura se paseó por la habitación escudriñando con la mirada todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Deteniéndose en la enorme estantería en la cual su hermano había dejado diversas novelas, libros, diccionarios y demás, Sakura pasó la yema de sus dedos por el lomo de los libros, disfrutando del contacto, los originales títulos y los diversos colores.

Precisamente fue uno de color verdoso y letras plateadas, como segundos más tarde descubrió, el que captó su atención.

Frunciendo el ceño al no reconocerlo como propiedad de su hermano, lo cogió y lo observó con detenimiento. Era precioso y sus hojas tenían un tacto suave y delicado. Era evidente que se trataba de un papel de calidad.

Con la única intención de leer aunque fuera las primeras frases, la joven Kinomoto abrió el libro por la página principal, encontrándose con una dedicatoria escrita a mano por alguien de perfecta caligrafía.

_Porque lo mejor que _

_me ha pasado en la vida_

_ha sido conocerte._

-Minami-Murmuró, leyendo el nombre que se distinguía bajo la firma.

¿Quien era Minami?

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa del asombro y dejándose llevar por la confusión y temor del momento, Sakura cerró el libro de golpe y volvió a dejarlo en la estantería, sin percatarse que algo había caído al suelo debido al brusco movimiento.

-¿Eh?

Temerosa por lo que podía encontrar al darle la vuelta a la supuesta pequeña cartulina, miró hacia la puerta casi de forma instintiva, antes de coger lo que con sorpresa resultó ser una foto.

Abrazándola por la espalda y con el cabello un poco más largo, el joven Li le devolvía la mirada desde la foto. Con ropa deportiva y una sonrisa en el rostro, a Sakura no le cabía la menor duda de que Shaoran estaba contento.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta cuando la habían tomado, pero estaba segura que debía de ser de varios años atrás. De fondo, una bonita fuente de agua y de primer plano ellos dos.

Lo cierto es que no era una chica que destacase. Era bonita, pero no dejaba de ser más que una chica corriente en la que en la actualidad no solían fijarse los chicos de su edad.

De complexión bien formada y no tan delgada como la mayoría de las jóvenes, no era demasiado alta y tenía unos pequeños aunque bonitos ojos azules. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido en tonos claros y su largo cabello oscuro se entrelazaba formando dos trenzas que dulcificaban su rostro.

Con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le fue imposible ignorar, dedujo no sin cierto dolor, que la chica de la foto debía ser la tal Minami.

¿Pero quien era ella realmente?

Y lo más importante, ¿Qué era para Shaoran?

Cuando el molesto sonido del teléfono resonó en toda la casa, Sakura se apresuró a guardarse la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón y a salir de la habitación, cogiendo la cesta de la ropa sucia antes de abandonarla.

Bajando las escaleras con una habilidad asombrosa, la joven Kinomoto descolgó el teléfono a la par que apoyaba un lado de la cesta en la pared, ayudándose de la misma para sostenerla. Su padre estaba en la oficina y se había prometido hacer todo lo posible para que no le molestasen.

-Casa de los Kinomoto-Anunció, intentando parecer más animada de como se sentía realmente-Soy Sakura.

_-Reúnete conmigo esta tarde, a las puertas de la discoteca Media Noche-Le ordenó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea-Si vienes, te prometo que hoy se acabará todo. No volveré a molestarte._

Sakura, que a causa de la sorpresa se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras, intentó volver a centrarse y comprender la situación.

-¿Quien eres?-Inquirió con recelo, al reconocer vagamente esa voz.

_-Lo sabrás esta tarde-Se limitó a responder la aludida, evidentemente molesta por la pregunta de la castaña-A las ocho en la discoteca Media Noche. _

-Pero...

_-No llegues tarde-Añadió, maliciosa-¡Ah! Y ven sola._

Y tras la advertencia que perfectamente podía confundirse con una amenaza, la chica al otro lado de la línea colgó, dando por finalizada la llamada. Dando por acordado su último encuentro.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras varias horas recorriendo pequeñas tiendas en las que vendían metros de tela de diversos estampados y colores, la pareja se dirigió hacia un parque cercano y se sentó sobre el verdoso césped, dispuestos a disfrutar de un rato más juntos.

Alegando que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a casa para encontrarse con la arrogante sonrisa de la modelo, el joven Hiiragizawa había comprado comida para llevar y se habían dirigido hacia allí a petición de la morena.

-No tengo muchas ganas de estar rodeada por el murmullo de las voces de la gente-Se excusó Tomoyo cuando declinó la oferta de Eriol, quien quería invitarla a comer a un restaurante.

El joven Hiiragizawa miró a su novia con discreción y frunció el entrecejo cuando confirmo como ésta jugaba con la ensalada a la vez que divagaba en sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que desde que habían abandonado la casa familiar de los Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo se había mostrado bastante distante y distraída. Había procurado ocultarlo, pero Eriol sabía que algo la preocupaba y sospechaba que podía ser.

-¿Piensas decirme que te ha dicho Kaho?-Inquirió, pegándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa. La aludida le miró sorprendida-Y no, no te molestes en decirme que no sabes de que hablo.

-No sé de que hablas-Bromeó Tomoyo, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Finalmente suspiró-A veces odio que seas tan perceptivo.

-También soy considerado-Señaló Eriol, fingiendo una arrogancia más propia de Li que de él-Te he dejado un tiempo de margen para que tú fueras quien me lo contase.

Tomoyo rió.

-Sí, muy considerado-Corroboró la chica, negando con la cabeza, divertida-Prefiero no hablar de ello. No son más que tonterías.

El ceño de Hiiragizawa se frunció un poco más, gateando hasta situarse al lado de su novia para seguidamente pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atrerla hacia él.

-En serio, no te preocupes-Le pidió, soltando un suspiro-Como tú has dicho, sea lo que sea que te haya sugerido, no son más que tonterías.

-Lo sé-Asintió Tomoyo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él-Lo que ocurre es... que no confío en ella -Admitió, mirando el horizonte-No me simpatiza en absoluto. Ni ella ni su falsa dulzura y comprensión.

-Creeme, a mí tampoco-Corroboró, besando la cabeza de su novia-Y espero que su estancia en mi casa no se alargue más de una semana. Porque en tal caso, yo mismo me iré de allí.

La joven Daidôji le miró con sorpresa. Pero tras percatarse de la sonrisa en el rostro del chico, Tomoyo también se permitió sonreír.

-¿Y a dónde irías?-Inquirió, maliciosa.

-No sé-Eriol se encogió de hombros, inclinándose sobre el cuello de la chica para besarlo-¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

Tomoyo, quien había dejado a un lado su ensalada nada más sentir el cuerpo de Eriol cerca del suyo, soltó una risita cantarina a la par que se movía sobre su sitio con la única intención de ponerle las cosas aun más difíciles al chico.

-Quizás-Contestó, prosiguiendo con la broma-Si no recuerdo mal, Khay tiene un colchón de más.

-Antes dormiría en la calle-Le aseguró, apretando los dientes mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada.

Sin dejar de reír y cediendo ante las intenciones de su novio, la joven Daidôji se recostó sobre el césped, con una parte del cuerpo de Eriol casi sobre ella.

-De todas formas, yo estaba pensando en otra posibilidad-Confesó, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja-Ya que según hemos comprobado, tu cama es bastante... amplia.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una propuesta indecente?-Inquirió la morena, frunciendo el ceño no sin cierta diversión-Mira que no creo que mi madre esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

-Era una propuesta de lo más inocente-Aclaró, mirándola con perspicacia-Lo que no es inocente, son mis intenciones.

-Ya me parecía-Musitó Tomoyo, acogiendo con deleite la lengua del chico cuando se introdujo en su cavidad.

Completamente recostados sobre la esponjosa hierva, la pareja comenzó a besarse con auténtico deseo, olvidándose tanto del hambre que podían haber sentido, como de la comida que permanecía expuesta a pocos centímetros de ellos.

-Por favor, olvídate de Kaho-Le imploró Eriol, apoyando su frente en la de ella-No me gustaría pensar que las cosas pueden empeorar entre nosotros por culpa de ella-Suspiró, mirándola con un brillo en la mirada que la chica interpretó como el reflejo del miedo-Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, no lo olvides.

-No lo haré-Le prometió, depositando un beso mucho más suave en sus labios-Confío en ti.

-Bien-Murmuró, antes de inclinarse sobre ella para incrementar la pasión del beso-Bien.

**oOoOoOo**

No le gustaba.

Definitivamente no le gustaba ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que discutía con Sakura. Al menos cada vez que discutían en serio. Como en esa ocasión.

Cambió de postura sobre la cama de su habitación, y miró hacia la pared que tenía a la izquierda, sumergiéndose en la blancura de su granito.

Después de un largo paseo que había alargado más de la cuenta adrede, había hecho acto de presencia en la casa de los Kinomoto a la hora de comer.

Sakura no le había recibido con su habitual sonrisa, y ese hecho además de lo abstraída que se había mostrado, le había dando a entender que aun seguía enfadada con él por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Lo cierto es que no la culpaba. Por mucho que él creyese que Hiroshi estaba involucrado, no la culpaba por haberse enfadado con él. Después de todo, los nervios y su carácter impulsivo le habían dominado, y cuando eso pasaba solía decir más cosas de las que pretendía y no con el mismo tacto.

Por ello, y aunque su idea al volver a casa había sido disculparse con Sakura, había preferido ampliar un poco más su tiempo de margen. Quizás esa noche la castaña estaría más comunicativa y podían solucionar su primera discusión seria de pareja como ambos se merecían.

Un poco más motivado ante la idea de una posible y regocijante reconciliación, Shaoran volvió a cambiar de postura para poder observar la pared de enfrente y, con ello, la foto de Sakura y su familia que el mayor de los Kinomoto tenía en una de las lejas que había sobre el escritorio.

-Sakura...-Musitó, soltando un suspiro.

Debía estar muy enfadada, sin lugar a dudas. Tras recoger la mesa, la cocina y tender la ropa que había sido lavada mientras estaban a la mesa, Sakura se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse una más deportiva, y había abandonado la casa tal y como había hecho su padre minutos antes.

Le había preguntado a donde iba, pero la chica había esquivado su mirada para después murmurar que a dar un paseo. Probablemente ahora era ella quien necesitaba alejarse de allí para pensar, y por eso no la había retenido, limitándose a subir a su cuarto para no verla marchar.

Pero esa indiferencia por parte de ambos sólo le corroía por dentro.

Tenía un sabor de boca amargo, pero que no era comparable con el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le dominaba.

Definitivamente no. No era nada agradable estar enfadado con Sakura.

Inquieto y sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer tumbado por más tiempo, se reincorporó y abandonó la habitación con paso seguro. Necesitaba distraerse, salir a algún sitio para no pensar. Quizás, si llamaba a Khay...

Poniéndose la misma chaqueta de esa mañana, cogió las llaves que había dejado en el interior del cenicero meramente decorativo que había sobre una mesa en la entrada y abrió la puerta sin percatarse que ya había otra persona al otro lado.

Una evidente expresión de sorpresa se formó en su rostro causada no sólo por la incomprensible presencia de Hinako en ese lugar, sino por su aspecto desaliñado y sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Shao...

La chica pronunció su nombre como un murmullo que escapaba de sus labios de forma inconsciente. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos debido también al asombro de encontrarle a él ahí. Después de todo debía tener en cuenta que muy pocas personas en el instituto sabían que Sakura y él vivían juntos. Por lo tanto, si Hinako estaba ahí no era para verle a él, sino para ver a Sakura.

¿Pero qué podía querer la presidenta de la joven Kinomoto?

-Hinako-Musitó Li, estirando el brazo para poder tocar el de la chica-¿Estás bien?

La aludida, que no había apartado ni un instante su mirada del rostro de él, intentó contener un fuerte sollozo sin mucho resultado, para después negar lentamente con la cabeza. De sus ojos no tardaron en brotar las lágrimas que había pretendido contener antes de dirigirse hacia aquella casa. Pero el miedo y la culpabilidad, la sobrepasaban en ese momento.

-Lo siento-Sollozó, sintiendo como sus rodillas chocaban contra el suelo cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostener durante más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo-Lo siento.

Shaoran, a quien en esos momentos lo dominaba el desconcierto, se arrodilló a su lado y la obligó a mirarle alzándole el mentón. La chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma inconsciente, intentó sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó, sin comprender-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero ni si quiera fue necesario que contestase a sus preguntas, ya que nada más formularlas la respuesta llegó a su mente de forma tan silenciosa pero evidente que se sintió idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

-Sakura...

Ahora todo comenzaba a encajar.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal habéis pasado las últimas semanas? Espero que muy bien ^^ Yo en lo personal ya puedo decir que de momento las cosas parecen haber mejorado un poco y os quiero dar las gracias por todo ese apoyo que he recibido y, sobre todo, por toda vuestra paciencia y comprensión. De verdad, ¡Gracias!**

**Sobre el fic... He de confesar que no estoy del todo satisfecha con el capítulo, pero como no estoy en mi mejor momento personal, supongo que de alguna forma tenía que afectarme jeje. No obstante, confío en que a vosotros os guste y, sobre todo, que este nuevo capítulo os haya servido para resolver alguna duda. No os quejaréis que en este si que se dan bastantes pistas ¿Eh? Seguro que más de uno ya sabe todo lo que está pasando y quien es la cabeza pensante de todo este lío.**

**Como veis, Sakura y Shaoran se enfrentan no sólo a todos esos problemas, sino ¡a su primera discusión seria de pareja! Anda que menudo momento más oportuno ¬¬ Y todo por culpa de Hiroshi. Claro que aun nos queda ver quien d ellos dos tiene razón y si Ichiya ha participado o no en todo esto.**

**Sobre Eriol/Tomoyo y, bueno, Kaho... Ahora la modelo está viviendo con nuestro chico y ya os podéis imaginar como se va a poner esto jaja. Pero vamos, que Tomoyo ya le ha dejado muy claro lo que piensa de ella, algo que Kaho no se esperaba.**

**En fin, antes de despedirme me gustaría deciros que he publicado un pequeño one-shot (minúsculo jeje) de Naruto llamada "A través de Ti", que me encantaría que leyeseis a quienes les guste esa serie y me dieseis vuestra opinión. Lo publiqué porque iba muy acorde con como me he sentido estos últimos meses y, lo dicho, que me encantaría saber que os parece jeje.**

**Ahora si me despido, dandos nuevamente las gracias y esperando que este capítulo os haya gustado. Aunque no sé, no sé … jaja.**

**Un beso!!**

**IMPORTANTE:Contestación a los reviews en mi profile! Thanks!!**


	21. Cara a Cara con el Pasado

**21. Cara a Cara con el Pasado.**

Cerró los ojos cuando una suave ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro y agitó sus cabellos castaños, obligándola a contenerlos con su mano derecha para que no la azotasen en la cara.

El cúmulo de sentimientos que en esos instantes la dominaban, seguía burbujeando en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración debido a la ansiedad causada por la negativa de la policía.

Tras más de quince minutos recorriendo las calles de Tomoeda sin rumbo fijo y reflexionando sobre esa decisión transcendental que aún ni si quiera había tomado, se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos de madera que había en la misma, ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

Las palabras oscas del policía volvieron a su mente haciendo que contrajese las manos casi de forma inconsciente. Aún tenía gravado en la memoria su expresión hermética y su mirada cortante cuando volvió a insistir con argumentos que, para él, concernían al cuerpo directivo de su instituto, no a la policía.

-La policía está para atender asuntos serios-Le había dicho, mirándola unos segundos por encima del informa que estaba leyendo-Eso deberías hablarlo con el director de tu centro.

Tras esas palabras que nunca hubiese esperado de un representante de la ley, la impotencia ante lo sucedido le arrebató la escasas fuerzas que había podido acumular para cruzar las puertas de la comisaria. Y era en ese momento, precisamente, cuando se sentía más confusa y presionada. Porque el tiempo pasaba, y con ello se limitaban el número de opciones.

Debía tomar una decisión, y pronto.

"_Reúnete conmigo esta tarde, a las puertas de la discoteca Media Noche"_El eco que resultaba ser esa maliciosa voz femenina, volvió a asaltarla, presionándola nuevamente a tomar una decisión_"A las ocho"_

Indecisa y desesperada porque su decisión fuese la correcta se pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños, enredándolos entre sus dedos.

Que hacer... Que hacer... ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Perdone, señor, ¿Me puede decir la hora, por favor?-Preguntó un joven, deteniendo a un hombre de mediana edad.

-Las siete menos cinco-Contestó el aludido, sacando su dorado reloj de bolsillo.

-Gracias.

Las siete menos cinco...

Ensimismada y a sabiendas que no encontraría la respuesta que buscaba en las numerosas estrellas que esa noche iluminaban el oscuro cielo, alzó la mirada y suspiró.

Ya no tenía tiempo para pensar. Era el momento de actuar, de poner fin a esa pesadilla de una vez por todas y descubrir quien era el causante de la mayoría de sus males en los últimos meses.

-Llegó el momento-Murmuró, cerrando los ojos unos instantes para coger fuerzas.

**oOoOoOo**

Intentando encontrar alguna forma de aplacar sus nervios e impotencia, se sentó en el sillón contiguo al sofá donde se encontraba Hinako, para instantáneamente removerse en el mismo al no encontrar ninguna postura en la que estuviese cómodo.

Reprimiendo el impulso de gritarle a la chica que dejase de llorar, volvió a cambiar de postura, para finalmente reincorporarse y volver a caminar por el salón como había hecho hasta hacía unos segundos.

-¿Han quedado a las ocho?-Le preguntó con brusquedad, mirándola de soslayo. La chica no contestó-¡Tsujiai!

-Si.. si...-Contestó la morena, hipando ligeramente-Shao yo...

-¡Cállate!

El bramido del chico y el desprecio que había en sus ojos la sobresaltaron, haciéndola encogerse aún más en el sofá. Haciéndola sentir mucho más insignificante. Pero era evidente que no podía recibir otro trato del chico. No después de habérselo contado todo. No después de lo que había hecho. No se lo merecía. Él lo sabía, y ella también.

Haciendo a un lado las cortinas para comprobar si alguno de sus amigos había llegado, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca para seguidamente apoyar la frente en la fría pared, cerrando los ojos para intentar aplacar la ansiedad.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Sabía que había prometido a sus amigos que les esperaría para ir juntos en busca de Sakura, pero el tiempo pasaba y por cada segundo en el que permaneciese en esa habitación, mayor era el riesgo al que se exponía la castaña.

"_Sakura, yo..."_ Inconscientemente apretó los puños _"Si te pasa algo, no sé..."_

Incapaz de permanecer impasible por más tiempo, se giró y se encaminó hacia la salida con paso seguro.

Hinako, que sólo se percató de las intenciones del chico cuando oyó la fuerza de sus pasos al pasar a su lado, alzó la cabeza y le siguió con la mirada hasta que este abandonó la habitación.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Exclamó la joven, alarmada, siguiéndole hasta el recibidor-No pensarás ir sólo ¿Verdad?

-No puedo quedarme aquí ni un minuto más-Se limitó a responder, poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¡Pero no puedes irte!-Insistió, desesperada, agarrándole del brazo-¡Te harán pedazos!

Ignorando el comentario de la Presidenta, se deshizo del agarre de la chica y abrió la puerta principal, sin ni si quiera dedicarle una última mirada a aquella que meses atrás le había confesado su amor.

-Hiiragizawa, Daidôji y Serizawa no tardarán en llegar-Le comunicó, dándole la espalda-Cuando lo hagan, explícales lo necesario y diles donde estamos.

-Pero...

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-La interrumpió, mordaz.

Hinako asintió y, sujetándose al marco de la puerta, le vio correr calle a bajo con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro que, pese a la situación, le hizo sentir envidia de Sakura. Porque nunca nadie la había querido de esa forma. Porque nunca nadie se había preocupado así por ella. Porque era evidente que, para Shaoran, la persona más importante en el mundo era esa aniñada castaña de ojos verdes.

**oOoOoOo**

Sus pasos eran lentos, cautelosos, a causa del miedo. Pero pese a ese sentimiento inquietante que aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón conforme las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, Sakura continuó adentrándose en la oscuridad, alejándose cada vez más del bullicio del centro de la ciudad.

Estaba aterrada.

No sabía cuantas veces había vuelto sobre sus pasos para seguidamente proseguir la marcha en la misma dirección que su instinto le decía que no debía tomar. Pero la iniciativa o insensatez que la había llevado a acceder a dicho encuentro, comenzaba a disiparse con el paso del tiempo y la proximidad a su punto de reunión.

La voz de Shaoran llamándola insensata, volvió a resonar en su mente con mayor claridad, dificultándole la labor de ignorarla para no dar la vuelta y alejarse de allí. Quien fuera que la había llamado le había prometido que tras ese encuentro todo terminaría ahí. Y ella quería que todo acabase de una vez por todas antes de la media noche.

"_¡Insensata!"_

Sí, estaba actuando de forma insensata, ya que no había avisado a nadie de cuales eran sus intenciones o de con quien pensaba encontrarse. Pero esa había sido su decisión. Solucionaría todo sin involucrar a nadie más. Ni a Shaoran, ni a Eriol, ni a Tomoyo... A nadie.

Además, confiaba en que su oponente fuera también una chica para así poder enfrentarse de igual a igual.

Esa pequeña esperanza la tranquilizó considerablemente, aunque no lo suficiente para olvidar ese inquietante malestar que se había instalado en ella tras colgar el teléfono esa mañana. Una preocupante sensación que se había acumulado en su estómago impidiéndole, incluso, comer ese mediodía. Un vago recuerdo al que no lograba aportarle nitidez alguna y que había rememorado poco antes de colgar el aparato.

_Una voz..._

Los maullidos de dos gatos callejeros que, al parecer, se habían ocultado tras los contenedores antes de cruzarse en su camino, lograron que se sobresaltara , forzándola a recordar donde estaba y cual era su situación.

No era necesario comprobar la hora en el reloj para saber que faltaba muy poco para las ocho. La oscuridad que reinaba completamente en ese lúgubre lugar, era un indicio más que suficiente.

Tal y como sabía por los numerosos comentarios que había oído al respecto en el instituto, el lugar donde se ubicaba la vieja discoteca estaba muy apartado de las zonas transitadas por los ciudadanos de Tomoeda.

La primera impresión que tuvo al contemplar la panorámica del lugar la hizo estremecerse. Varios contenedores de basura-pintados o quemados-estaban volcados en el suelo, rodeados por cristales de diversos colores que tiempo atrás debían haber pertenecido a botellas, probablemente, de bebidas alcohólicas. Cajas de cartón esparcidas por el suelo, papeles, diversos materiales en general... Y ese desagradable hedor... Era como un vertedero descontrolado. No, era un vertedero ilegal.

Sin atreverse si quiera a pestañear, continuó caminado lentamente observando el lugar con detenimiento y mirando hacia atrás cada pocos pasos para así cerciorarse que no la estaban siguiendo.

Se le había secado la garganta y sentía un profundo y desagradable vacío en el pecho que la hizo replantearse nuevamente la posibilidad de volver a casa.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la abandonada discoteca y escudriñó la explanada que había frente a ella sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a tomar control sobre ella.

Desde un principio había sentido que tras las palabras de la chica que la había llamado debía haber otras intenciones. Pero su necesidad de acabar con todo la había impulsado a acceder a su petición.

No obstante, ahora que se encontraba allí y veía con sus propios ojos el lugar donde la había citado, confirmó que se había equivocado al acceder. Había caído en su trampa, porque nadie con intenciones de aclarar las cosas la habría arrastrado a un lugar tan apartado y horrible como ese.

A sabiendas que debía reaccionar rápido si quería huir de allí antes de que alguien reparase en su presencia, Sakura reanudó la marcha en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Esta vez en grandes zancadas y con una ansia fácilmente perceptible.

Sin embargo, no pudo recorrer más que un par de metros antes de que una de las puertas de la discoteca se abriesen, mostrando la ladina sonrisa de una joven rubia de mirada gélida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-Se mofó, agitando su larga melena con arrogancia-¿Ya te marchas? Si aún no ha empezado la fiesta.

Sakura, que se había girado a causa del sonoro ruido que había producido la pesada puerta al abrirse, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa, pero comprendiendo por primera vez todo. O casi todo.

Ahora entendía a que se debía esa sensación extraña tras colgar el teléfono esa mañana. Quizás no había relacionado directamente la voz con su propietaria, pero era evidente que su inconsciente no había dejado de pensar en ello durante todo el día.

Y ahora, frente a sus ojos, tenía la respuesta. Porque había llegado el momento de enfrentarse tanto al pasado como al presente.

-¡¿Tú?!-Exclamó la castaña, sintiéndose durante unos instantes desorientada.

Reika Horton, que parecía disfrutar enormemente de la situación que ella misma había provocado, acortó un poco más la distancia que las separaba hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarle la mejilla con falsa dulzura.

-Veo que me recuerdas-Sonrió, divertida, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas-Aunque no me extraña. Resulta difícil olvidarme.

-Sólo cuando intentas arruinarle la vida a alguien-Contestó Sakura, tensa, pero desafiándola con la mirada-Cuando la humillas delante de todos por mera diversión.

-¡Oh! Que pena que pienses así-Se lamentó Reika, rodeándola lentamente hasta situarse tras la castaña-Confiaba en que nuestro rencuentro fuera más emotivo. Por cierto...-Añadió, acercándose un poco más a ella para poder susurrarle al oído-... espero que no te importe que haya... invitado a unos amigos. Siempre se ha dicho que cuántos más seamos mejor.

La joven Horton volvió a reír antes de situarse a su lado, pasándole uno de sus delgados y blanquecinos brazos por los hombros. Sakura la miró con auténtico terror en los ojos, antes de posar, nuevamente, sus obres verdes en la desgastada puerta de la discoteca.

Cuatro jóvenes, encabezados por uno robusto de pómulos marcados, que jugaba con el cigarrillo que bailaba entre sus labios, salieron de la discoteca abandonada, situándose en línea recta a pocos metros de ellas.

-Aunque creo que ya los conoces-Se jactó la rubia, mirándola con malicia-Ha sido toda una sorpresa, pero siempre he sabido que eres muy sociable.

Sakura, que jamás creyó sentir tanto miedo en la vida, dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente mientras sus ojos pasaban de un chico a otro hasta detenerse en el cabecilla del grupo.

-Hola, _preciosa_-La saludó Ooku, lanzando el cigarrillo con desdén-¿Cómo están los guapitos de tus amigos?

Unas vagas imágenes pertenecientes a un incidente ocurrido meses atrás, la asaltaron nada más oír esa voz grave y ronca que la hacía rememorar el asalto de esa noche en aquél callejón oscuro. Claro que le reconocía, y claro que era consciente de lo que eso significaba.

_-_Hechas las presentaciones...-Reika la miró y sonrió-...es el momento de que empiece la fiesta.

**oOoOoOo**

Ella no era una persona que precisamente pudiese presumir por su rapidez. No obstante la preocupación y las ansias por llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de los Kinomoto, era un aliciente más que suficiente para que sus zancadas fueran más largas y continuas.

-Ya falta poco-La animó Eriol, quien la tenía cogida de la mano para forzarla a mantener el ritmo-No te preocupes, seguro que no es tan urgente como Li nos ha dicho.

Pero pese a que el Hiiragizawa desconocía los acontecimientos que habían rodeado a Sakura en los últimos meses, ni él mismo creía en sus palabras. Ya que si Shaoran había dicho que era urgente, entonces realmente lo era.

La joven Daidôji abrió los ojos con inquietud cuando al girar la esquina que daba paso a la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de su amiga, divisó la figura del joven Serizawa, quien también acortaba la distancia que les separaba con amplias zancadas.

-¡Khay!-Exclamó Tomoyo, echándose a los brazos del chico en cuanto estuvo frente a él-¿Li también te ha llamado a ti?

El aludido asintió taciturno, dirigiendo la mirada a la bonita casa de los Kinomoto, como no tardó en hacer la pareja.

-¿Sabéis que ha pasado?-Les preguntó Khay, recibiendo como respuesta una silenciosa negativa.

-Pero la única forma de descubrirlo es entrando-Murmuró Eriol, adentrándose en el jardín de los Kinomoto-Vamos.

Su novia y el amigo de esta le siguieron por el pequeño camino de piedra que finalizaba en la entrada a la casa, cuya puerta estaba entornada, dando pequeños golpes a causa del suave viento, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para cerrarla.

Aun más intranquila, la joven Daidôji buscó anhelante la mirada azulada de su novio, quien abrió la puerta con sigilo antes de llamar al chino con una seguridad y sosiego que no reflejaba la preocupación que le embargaba.

-¿Li?-Probó de nuevo, adentrándose por el recibidor hasta llegar a la entrada al enorme salón. Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿Tsujiai?

La chica, que había permanecido casi todo el tiempo encogida en el sofá de la sala, alzó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y, por lo tanto, desconcertando aún más a los presentes.

-¿Tsujiai?-Repitió Tomoyo, quien había permanecido tras su novio, por lo que tuvo que desplazarse hacia la derecha para poder ver el rostro de Hinako-¿Qué?

Pero ese último hilo de voz no tenía nada que ver con la desconcertante presencia de la Presidenta en esa casa, sino por la de aquél al que tanto rencor le había guardado en los últimos años.

El joven Ichiya se reincorporó lentamente del sillón contiguo al sofá que había ocupado desde su llegada a la casa, y miró a Tomoyo, quien no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-Tú...-Musitó la morena, acercándose un poco más a él aunque dejando un par de metros entre ellos-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Li?-Inquirió, amenazante, pasando su mirada de uno a otro-¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Ninguno de los dos aludidos contestó inmediatamente. Hinako volvió a bajar la mirada, encogiéndose aun más en el sofá si eso era posible, mientras que Ichiya se pasaba una mano por el cabello para luego suspirar.

-Sakura... Ella está con Reika-Confesó Hiroshi, apretando un puño con fuerza. Su rostro se había tensado-Le han tendido una trampa.

-Y Shaoran también va hacia ella-Intervino Hinako, mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida-Le van a hacer pedazos.

-¿Cómo?-Cuestionó Khay, sin comprender.

Los tres recién llegados se miraron entre ellos intentando encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. Pero al parecer Tomoyo fue la única que tuvo suerte, ya que antes de que el joven Serizawa volviese hablar, la morena se le adelantó, retando a Hiroshi e Hinako a no contestar a sus preguntas.

-¿Dónde?-Repitió, esta vez intentando conocer la ubicación

-En la discoteca _Media Noche_-Contestó Hinako, girándose para comprobar con desaliento como los tres amigos se giraban y se apresuraban a abandonar la habitación-¡Pero no llegaréis a tiempo! ¡Ya ha empezado todo!

**oOoOoOo**

Tras darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna a aquel que había pretendido retenerla, la joven Kinomoto corrió a través del amplio escampado que había frente a la discoteca, seguida muy de cerca por cuatro de los cinco matones que estaban al servicio de la joven Horton.

Con la respiración sumamente agitada más por el miedo que por los metros corridos, miró hacia atrás y aceleró el paso cuando vio como uno de ellos hacia lo mismo con la intención de capturarla.

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"_Imploró, intentando divisar con la mirada a alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Pero estaban a las afueras de Tomoeda y muy alejados de cualquier zona urbana.

Pánico.

Era eso lo que sentía. Un miedo tan intenso que la había impedido echar a correr hasta que los fuertes brazos de uno de los jóvenes la rodeó por la espalda, presionando entre carcajadas uno de sus pechos.

No sabía lo que pretendían hacerle, aunque lo sospechaba. Y era precisamente el temor a que sus suposiciones se hiciesen realidad, lo que la alentaba a continuar corriendo, pese a que cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más respirar.

Los gritos y llamadas de los cuatro cazadores la hicieron volver a girar la cabeza, distraiéndola y haciéndola tropezar con uno de los tantos objetos que había dispersos por el descampado.

Perdiendo el equilibrio con la misma rapidez como perdía las fuerzas para seguir corriendo, la joven Kinomoto cayó al suelo con las manos extendidas intentando, no sin mucho resultado, amortiguar el golpe.

Sintió como pequeñas piedras y algunos cristales de botellas rotas se clavaban en sus palmas, las cuales no tardaron en ser recorridas por la misma sustancia cálida y rojiza que escapaba de sus rodillas raspadas.

Mirando atrás y conteniendo un grito de pánico que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta para perderse en la oscuridad del lugar, se reincorporó tambaleándose e intentó retomar la carrera.

Sin embargo, la caída le había causado algo más que rasguños en su piel. Por lo que cuando presionó el pie derecho contra el suelo, un intenso quejido salió de su boca, siendo rápidamente reprimido por el miedo a sus perseguidores.

Intentando lidiar con el dolor producido por lo que sospechó que sería un esguince, Sakura reemprendió la marcha, arrastrando el pie contra la tierra pero con la única idea de escapar.

No podía parar. No podía dejarse llevar por el dolor, ya que los pinchazos de su tobillo no eran comparables con el dolor que sus perseguidores le causarían si la atrapaban.

Pero la ventaja que le había proporcionado el hecho de ser una rápida corredora, se fue acortando peligrosamente hasta sentir el tibio aliento de uno de ellos en su nuca. Agarrándola del cabello y de la camiseta que llevaba, el joven la retuvo impidiéndole avanzar a la par que soltaba una carcajada por su logro.

-¡La tengo! -Anunció mirando a sus rezagados amigos, quienes soltaron otra carcajada mucho más sonora-¡Volved con Ooku! ¡Ahora la llevo yo!

-¡No! ¡No!-Imploró la castaña, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían-¡No, por favor!

-Pronto será _Sí _lo que gritarás-Le aseguró el chico, tirando más fuerte del cabello de Sakura hasta que el rostro de ésta estuvo cerca del de él-Nos lo estás poniendo muy difícil, bonita. Y yo odio que me compliquen las cosas.

Sakura, que por el fuerte tirón había hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando el mismo chico la lanzó contra el frío suelo lleno de piedras y pequeños cristales.

-Se supone que tenemos un trato con esa _zorra_-Comentó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al lugar donde esperaba la rubia-Pero creo que me lo voy a saltar. Además...-Añadió, agachándose para intentar situarse sobre Sakura-... ya te he dicho que odio que me compliquen las cosas, y tú mereces un castigo por hacer mi trabajo un poco más difícil.

Ante la mirada horrorizada de la castaña, cuyos ojos verdes estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, el chico se puso a horcajadas sobre ella para seguidamente inclinarse y besar su cuello con brusquedad.

-¡No! ¡Aparta!-Le rogó la castaña, agitándose bajo él-¡Déjame, por favor! Te prometo que no diré nada. Yo...

-¡Calla!-Le exigió, dándole una sonora bofetada-Yo te diré cuando y para qué tienes que abrir esa boca.

Agarrándole con los hombros con la única intención de alejarlo de ella, apartó la cara cuando el chico quiso besar sus labios, algo que, al parecer, divirtió al susodicho y que le permitió a Sakura observar con desesperación a su alrededor. El descampado estaba desierto y no había nadie que pudiese oír sus gritos de auxilio. Debía salir de eso ella sola. Debía salir de ahí como fuera.

-Será mejor que te quedes quieta, bonita-Le susurró cuando Sakura retomó el forcejeo, lamiéndole la cara-Esto te va a gustar.

Sintiendo como el miedo que la dominaba se había materializado en numerosas y amargas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, la joven Kinomoto dejó de sujetar al chico con una mano para buscar algo a su alrededor con lo que poder defenderse.

Podía oír la risa divertida de su agresor cerca de su oído derecho, y podía sentir como la áspera mano del susodicho se colaba por debajo de su camiseta para ascender peligrosamente por su cintura hasta sus pechos.

Miedo.

Asco.

Vergüenza.

Esos sólo eran alguno de los tantos sentimientos que la embargaban mientras el chico la mancillaba sin reparar en sus lágrimas o en su oposición.

Pero en mitad de ese pavor y con el instinto de supervivencia que la obligaba a no perder del todo el juicio, siguió tanteando la tierra sobre la cual estaba hasta que sus dedos rozaron lo que parecía ser una piedra de tamaño considerable y que no tardó en sujetar con la mayor firmeza posible.

-Te confesaré algo...-Le susurró, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-Desde nuestro encuentro en ese callejón, he soñado con hacerte esto.

Aprovechando que su captor había bajado la guardia para quitarle los pantalones, la joven Kinomoto le golpeó con la piedra en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte para que éste se tambalease y se apartase de ella, cayendo a su lado con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¡Serás _zorra_!-Bramó, mirándose las manos manchadas de sangre.

Sakura, que a causa de la impresión había tardado en reaccionar, lanzó la piedra y se reincorporó con dificultad, dispuesta a correr tanto como el esguince de su pie le permitiera. Debía aprovechar que su perseguidor estaba mareado a causa del impacto y que, al menos, durante unos minutos no podría seguirla.

Así que con los gritos de alerta por parte del chico como música de fondo, Sakura aceleró el paso ignorando los dolores, su inconstante respiración, su opresión en el pecho y, sobre todo, el miedo que sentía a no salir de esa. El miedo a que su vida acabase en medio de ese descampado y no pudiese volver a ver la sonrisa de Shaoran nunca más.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras echar una ojeada a ambos retrovisores laterales, puso el intermitente y se situó en el carril de la izquierda para rápidamente retornar al carril del centro, en un adelantamiento brusco y arriesgado.

Debido a la preocupación que sentía por Sakura y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía al saber que, en cierta forma, todo ese embrollo había empezado por su causa, el joven Ichiya había seguido a los tres amigos de la castaña hasta el jardín de la casa de los Kinomoto.

Al principio Tomoyo se había negado. Pero tras sus súplicas y la posibilidad de cubrir mayor terreno, la morena no había tenido más opción que acceder. Especialmente cuando Hiroshi les propuso desplazarse en el coche que había dejado a pocas calles de distancia de la casa.

Ahora, con Hinako como copiloto-ya que la había insistido para que también les acompañase-y los tres amigos en los asientos traseros, Hiroshi aceleró un poco más, sobrepasando sin el menor reparo la velocidad máxima permitida en el casco urbano.

La joven Tsujiai, que por exigencias de Tomoyo había comenzado a contar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, se encogió sobre el asiento, sintiendo como su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma frenética debido a la ansiedad que la dominaba.

-Así que Horton y tú sois primas-Se mofó la joven Daidôji, sentada entre ambos chicos-Debía haber supuesto que tú también estabas implicada.

-Tomoyo...-La reprendió Eriol, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la chica que se sentaba delante de él-No creo que sea el mejor momento.

-¡Me da igual si es mal momento!-Explotó la aludida, indignada-No sabéis lo mal que lo ha pasado Sakura estos últimos meses, ¡y todo por culpa de dos idiotas!

-Tomoyo...

Esta vez fue Khay quien la miró con ojos reprobadores al oír como los sollozos de Hinako incrementaban. Tomoyo, quien en esos instantes no sentía ninguna lástima por esa chica, se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia y miró hacia la ventana.

-No... dejadla-Les suplicó la joven Tsujiai, hipando suavemente-Tiene toda la razón. ¡La culpa es mía! Por permitir que la loca de mi prima se entrometiera y me utilizase como a una marioneta-Añadió-Por dejarme llevar por el miedo y no haber sido capaz de imponerme.

-...-

-Yo... no quería separarles, y menos hacerles daño-Les aseguró,cabizbaja, entrelazando sus manos sobre el regazo-Pero Reika me dijo que sólo alguien más patética que Kinomoto podría perder ante ella. Y yo... yo quería demostrarle a mi prima que no era patética, que era tan buena como ella-Confesó, tosiendo-Así que le mandé una nota de advertencia a vuestra amiga. Simplemente necesitaba que Shaoran la dejase o, a todas las malas, que ella le dejase a él-Suspiró-Pero Kinomoto pareció no inmutarse y con el paso de las semanas, en las cuales yo solía mandarle esporádicas amenazas sin sentido alguno, incluso resultaba evidente que Shaoran y ella estaban más unidos que al principio.

Los dos chicos que iban en el asiento trasero se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido con Sakura, por lo que resultaba ser toda una sorpresa.

La única que no parecía sorprendida y que tenía su mirada fija en la Presidenta, era Tomoyo, cuyos ojos amatista estaban entrecerrados como si quisiese asegurarse de que la joven Tsujiai contaba toda la verdad.

-Al ver que no había tenido suerte y que mi prima no había dejado de presionarme, la llamé y le dije que estaba saliendo con Shaoran, que él la había dejado por mí-Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Pero al parecer, y con motivo, no me creyó. Así que a los pocos días ya estaba en Tomoeda con la única intención de verificar mi versión.

-¿Pero desde cuando sabe Reika que era Sakura quien estaba saliendo con Li?-Inquirió Hiroshi, mirando durante unas milésimas de segundo el pálido rostro de la chica-Digo... no me sorprende que viviendo ambas en Tomoeda sospechase que podía haber una posibilidad de que estudiéis en el mismo instituto. ¿Pero como saber que justamente es Sakura quien está saliendo con Li?

Hinako soltó otro suspiro y asintió.

-Eso también es culpa mía-Aclaró, pasándose una mano por su enredado cabello-Lo cierto es que yo sé lo ocurrido en Kôza desde hace años. Al igual que yo sé, desde hace mucho tiempo, que Sakura Kinomoto era una de las tantas _víctimas_ de mi prima-Se mofó, haciendo una mueca-Pero nunca le dije a Reika nada porque pensé que Kinomoto ya había sufrido bastante.

-¿De verdad?-Cuestionó Tomoyo, sarcástica-Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de facilitarle las cosas.

Esta vez serían las tres miradas masculinas en conjunto las que se centrasen en ella con la intención de aplacar su ira. ¿Pero es que a caso estaban ciegos? ¿O es que sólo necesitaban ver a una chica bonita llorar para perdonarle cualquier cosa?

-Pero al día siguiente de besarnos en clase, después de que Shaoran me confesase que le gustaba una chica y que no podía salir conmigo,estaba tan furiosa que cuando mi prima me llamó, aproveché la ocasión para desahogarme-Nuevos sollozos resonaron en el coche e Hinako tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para volver a contenerlos-Y se me escapó el nombre de Kinomoto. Yo no quería, pero... Estaba tan furiosa que...

Tomoyo hizo el ademán de hablar, pero se contuvo sin necesidad de cruzarse con la mirada de alguno de los chicos que las acompañaban.

-Así que cuando vino a Tomoeda para asegurarse que realmente estaba saliendo con Shaoran, probablemente ya estaba pensando en alguna forma de humillar nuevamente a Kinomoto-Supuso, apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla del coche-Sobre todo porque cuando vio a Shaoran se puso colérica. No podía creerse que un chico tan guapo y atractivo estuviese saliendo con alguien como ella. Según ella, no era algo...-Reflexionó, ida-...natural. Para ella los guapos tiene que estar con los guapos y los mediocres con los mediocres. Si alguno de los mediocres se atreve a intentar romper esta norma, ella cree que están en la obligación de intervenir.

-Menuda estupidez-Comentó Khay, cruzándose de brazos-Además, Sakura está buena. No tiene nada de mediocre.

-Para Reika sí-Intervino Hiroshi, mirando al rubio a través del retrovisor central-Aunque parezca todo lo contrario, desde siempre le ha tenido mucha envidia. Sakura es dulce, extrovertida, es... encantadora, y le cae bien a todo el mundo. Todos la quieren, inclusive yo-Murmuró, consiguiendo que Tomoyo alzase la cabeza con curiosidad-Sin embargo a ella, una vez que la conoces, la desprecias. Quizás es guapa y tiene dinero, pero es soberbia y cruel. Y entre las dos, todos prefieren a la chica aniñada que a aquella a la que sólo llamas cuando tienes ganas de un _revolcón_.

-En resumen...-Concluyó Eriol, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia-A ella la quieren sólo para un rato, a Sakura para toda la vida. Con una te casarías y con otra sólo te darías un _revolcón_.

-Exacto-Corroboró el joven Ichiya, acelerando nuevamente cuando vio como el semáforo frente a ellos pasaba de verde a amarillo y rápidamente a rojo.

Tomoyo, que ahora observaba a Hiroshi con interés y perspicacia, miró a su novio cuando sintió como Eriol le presionaba la mano entrelazada.

-Llegaremos a tiempo-Le susurró, intentando apaciguar la preocupación y nervios de la chica-Estarán bien. Ya lo verás.

Tomoyo asintió e intentó sonreirle en agradecimiento a sus palabras de aliento, pero sus labios no formaron más que una mueca que denotaba la intranquilidad que la dominaba.

-¿Y qué pasó después de eso?-Preguntó Khay, intentando retomar la conversación-Después de ver a Shaoran con Sakura y comprobar que había roto lo que, según ella, es una ley natural.

-Pues que se decidió a intervenir, arrastrándome a mí con ella-Contestó Hinako, empleando ese tono de voz casi inaudible-A partir de ese instante ella tomó las riendas de la situación. Continuamos mandando amenazas, aunque mucho más fuertes que las mías-Explicó, masajeándose la sien- Se coló en el vestuario de las animadoras tras su entrenamiento y le escribió amenazas en el espejo, mojó su ropa... Y a mí, entre otras cosas, me obligó a colarme en su clase para sustituir un trabajo que sabíamos que debía entregar, por otra amenaza.

-Y no te olvides del asalto que sufrió Sakura el mes pasado-Le recordó Tomoyo, molesta-Cuando le cortasteis el pelo tras someterla en el suelo. ¿Eras tú una de los que la asaltaron?

Hinako, que había apretado fuertemente los puños cuando la joven Daidôji mencionó el incidente, negó con la cabeza, mirando nuevamente por la ventana. Se sentía incapaz de sostener la mirada de alguno de ellos.

-Eran Reika y dos de los tipos que ahora mismo deben estar con ella-Desveló, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes-Aunque no me creas, yo no sabía nada de eso hasta que Reika me llamó jactándose de lo que le habían hecho y de lo mucho que Kinomoto había suplicado. Fue ahí, precisamente, cuando me di cuenta que esto debía acabar-Recordó, girándose con brusquedad para mirar a los tres amigos-¡Mi prima está loca! No sabéis de lo que es capaz.

-¿Y qué pretende citándola esta tarde?-Le preguntó Eriol, inclinándose un poco hacia delante-Has dicho que a Li le van a hacer pedazos. Quieres decir que Reika no está sola ¿Cierto?

Hinako asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, y tras murmurar algo como que su prima era una persona muy impulsiva para predecir sus actos o intenciones, la chica volvió a darse la vuelta, con la mirada fija en el elevalunas.

-Sabes lo que eso significa-Dedujo Khay, rodeando con los brazos el cabezal del asiento del conductor-¿No, Ichiya?

-Sí-Contestó el aludido con determinación, pisando el embrague para meter la quinta y así volver a acelerar-No tenemos tiempo que perder.

**oOoOoOo**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que el conductor del taxi le había dado poco antes de bajar del automóvil, Shaoran dobló la esquina y continuó corriendo, siendo consciente de su propia fatiga y del suave vaho que salía de su boca causado por la misma, además de por las bajas temperaturas que a esas horas se daban en la ciudad.

Hizo el ademán de comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, pero tras recordar que se lo había dado al conductor como pago por el transporte-había abandonado la casa tan rápido que no había ni si quiera pensado en coger dinero-soltó una maldición y volvió a doblar otra esquina.

El taxista, alegando que esa ruta no estaba en su itinerario, le había dejado a un par de manzanas de la discoteca, por lo que tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para coger aliento y situarse.

-Cuando llegues hasta un escaparate en desuso sobre el cual hay un cartel rojo...-Se dijo, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas-...sigue un par de metros y metete por el callejón.

_-Es un pequeño atajo que te lleva directamente a la discoteca sin tener que recorrer el descampado-Le había dicho el hombre, observando el reloj que el chico acababa de darle-Es bueno ¿Eh?_

Dando grandes zancadas, el joven Li no tardó en encontrar el estrecho callejón, decorado con diversos grafitis y palabras mal sonantes.

Sin dudarlo ni un instantes, Shaoran se adentró en ese océano de basura, jeringuillas y colillas con paso firme, aunque no por ello menos ansioso. Ya pasaba más de medio hora de las ocho, lo que significaba que el entrecuesto entre Sakura, Reika y los matones que ésta había contratado, ya debía de haberse producido.

Recorriendo el camino de tierra que finalizaba en el pequeño polígono frente al descampado en el cual se encontraba la discoteca, pudo presenciar la misma desalentadora panorámica con la que Sakura se había encontrado una hora atrás.

Contenedores quemados y caídos, cristales rotos adornando el suelo mitad de tierra mitad asfaltado, basura por doquier... Viendo aquello, resultaba lógico el intenso olor a putrefacción que reinaba en el ambiente.

Pero nada de eso le amedrentó.

Aminorando el paso para poder observar el lugar con la mayor cautela posible, prosiguió la marcha con todos y cada uno de los sentidos en alerta. Debía estar pendiente al menor ruido o movimiento. Y fue precisamente su atención a esos detalles lo que le permitió detectar el eco de dos voces furiosas que discutían en el interior de uno de los locales abandonados del lugar.

Mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie se había percatado aún de su presencia, Shaoran se dirigió hacia la entrada del local. Local que parecía corresponder a la discoteca en la cual habían citado a la castaña. Algo que pudo confirmar cuando uno de sus pies tropezó con un enorme cartel formado con las letras correspondientes al nombre de la discoteca y que tiempo atrás debieron iluminar la zona con luces de colores.

Agradeciendo que ninguno de los dos sujetos del interior se hubiese percatado del tropiezo debido a la acalorada discusión en la que estaban sumergidos, se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta de la discoteca y miró por la rendija.

El interior estaba casi tan oscuro como el polígono en general, por lo que sólo pudo distinguir las siluetas de dos personas gracias al candil encendido que había sobre la barra.

No obstante, pese a que no podía ver sus rostros, si que podía oír con bastante claridad la conversación, la cual, paradójicamente, le tranquilizó sobremanera.

Sakura estaba bien.

-¡Inútiles!-Bramó Reika, paseándose en línea recta y de forma frenética por el lugar-¡Sois unos auténticos inútiles!

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a decir eso-Le advirtió Ooko, agarrándola de la muñeca y presionando con fuerza-Por mucho que nos estés pagando, no voy a permitir que una _perra en celo _nos insulte.

La joven Horton, que le retaba con la mirada, se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y volvió a girarse, contoneando las caderas a su paso.

-Más os vale atraparla-Murmuró la rubia, apoyándose en una de las mesas-Porque como hable y le diga algo a la policía, yo me lavo las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó el chico, furioso-Tú dijiste que...

-¡Porque ella no tenía que salir de aquí!-Le interrumpió Reika tan enfadada como él,pero con un deje de evidencia que irritó mucho más a su acompañante-Y por culpa de ese imbécil...-Masculló, señalando con desdén el cuerpo inerte de un chico en el que Shaoran no había reparado-...todos mis planes se han ido a la _mierda._

Ooku, que observaba también a su compañero inconsciente a causa del golpe recibido por parte de la joven Kinomoto, cogió el cigarrillo que llevaba tras la oreja y se lo llevó a los labios, encendiéndolo nada más sacar el mechero de su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes-La tranquilizó el chico, mucho más sosegado, expulsando el humo por la boca tras la primera calada-La encontrarán.

Pero el fuerte chirrido causado por la desgastada puerta al abrirse, captó tanto su atención como la de Reika, quien observó a los recién llegados con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba claramente su sorpresa.

-Vaya...-Murmuró la rubia, recolocándose su largo cabello de forma mecánica-Que sorpresa tan... agradable.

Sujeto por dos de los secuaces de Ooki, Shaoran se adentró en el local forcejeando con movimientos secos y dificultándoles a sus captores notoriamente las cosas.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que se le echaron encima? Probablemente era porque había estado tan absorto en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior del local, que había hecho caso omiso al resto de sonidos que le rodeaban.

Descuido que le había costado demasiado caro.

-¡Yeh, jefe!-Llamó uno de los dos chicos que sujetaban a Li-No hemos encontrado a la chica, pero te traemos esto.

-Estaba espiando tras la puerta-Matizó el otro, dándole un codazo al castaño en el estómago cuando este estuvo a punto de escapar-Al parecer los ricos no tienen tan buenos modales como presumen.

-Ya me había dado cuenta-Masculló Ooki, mirando a la rubia de soslayo, para seguidamente acercarse hasta estar a la altura de Shaoran-Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí. Si es uno de nuestros viejos amigos del callejón.

Shaoran, que hasta el momento no se había detenido a observar a sus captores, abandonó el forcejeo unos instantes para poder escudriñar el marcado rostro del chico tras la nube de humo provocada por el cigarro que bailaba en sus labios.

Los ojos de Li se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa y Ooki sonrió al confirmar que no era el único que le había reconocido.

-Tú...-Murmuró el castaño, mirando también a sus captores-Vosotros...

-Sí-Terció Ooku, arrogante-Lo cierto es que nuestro encuentro ha sido pura casualidad, ya que no sabíamos que erais vosotros a los que la rubia quería _joder, _pero no negaré que me alegro que volvamos a encontrarnos-Una mueca se formó en su rostro-Así hoy podremos terminar lo que empezamos hace unos meses.

-Sí-Corroboró el mismo chico que había golpeado a Shaoran en el estómago-Y de paso podré devolverte lo que me hiciste...

Dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo, el chico se situó de cuclillas a su lado, abriendo la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y colocándole la hoja en el cuello.

_-_Y un poco más...-Se mofó, presionando considerablemente la navaja contra su cuello.

No obstante, nuevamente algo captó la atención de los presentes en el local.

Precedidos por los gritos, las numerosas amenazas, palabrotas y palabras obscenas, el último de los integrantes del grupo de Ooku cruzó la puerta del local, arrastrando a la joven Kinomoto por el suelo, quien apenas ya tenía fuerzas para seguir forcejeando.

Salvo Reika y Shaoran, todos recibieron a los recién llegados con desinterés. La rubia, sin embargo, no pudo evitar curvar sus carnosos labios en una sonrisa mientras el joven Li hacía el ademán de reincorporarse para ir a ayudarla.

-¡Sakura!-Exclamó, recibiendo varias patadas por parte de sus captores-¡Ah!

-¡Shaoran!

La castaña, que no se había percatado de la presencia del chico hasta que este la llamó, intentó acercarse a él con el miedo pintado en su rostro. Pero su propio captor la retuvo agarrándola del pelo que, según sospechaba, ellos mismos le habían cortado.

-¡Oh, que conmovedor!-Se mofó Reika, mirando a ambos castaños con fingida ternura-La parejita feliz vuelve a estar unida. Enternecedor, sin duda.

Siendo consciente que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, la joven Horton agitó la cabeza por instinto, acercándose a Sakura hasta quedar a su altura.

-Pero has hecho que me enfade-Le reprochó, pellizcándole con malicia una mejilla-Creía haberte dicho que vinieras sola.

-No soy yo quien ha traído más invitados de la cuenta-Contestó Sakura, retándola con la mirada-Pero bien, si tanto te molesta...-Alzó un poco más el mentón con la intención de no demostrar lo intimidada que estaba-... deja que se marche. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Shaoran, quien tenía parte del rostro presionado contra el suelo debido a la fuerza que uno de ellos hacía sobre su cabeza, levantó ligeramente la mirada y miró a la castaña con sorpresa. ¿Qué pretendía? Por mucho que quisiese alejarlo de allí, no pensaba marcharse sin ella. No se quedaría al margen. No de nuevo.

Pero por mucho que esos no hubiesen sido las intenciones de Li, Reika no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar. Si bien no había planeado que Shaoran participase tan activamente en su pequeña _reorganización de las cosas, _no significaba que no fuese a sacarle partido.

Quizás incluso, si cambiaban las tornas y modificaba un poco el plan original, podría hacer entrar a Sakura finalmente en razón.

"_Te lo dije una vez, Sa-ku-ra"_ Pensó con regocijo _"Eres lo que eres, y no puedes aspirar a más"_

-¡Oh, te equivocas!-La corrigió la rubia alegremente, encaminándose hacia el castaño-Claro que tiene que ver con esto. Tú le has involucrado-Sonrió, colocándose de cuclillas para poder acariciarle el rostro al chino-Esto no habría pasado si tú hubieses respetado las normas ¡Y mira que te lo advertí!

Shaoran, aun aprisionado por ambos _gorilas_-uno de ellos sentado sobre su espalda-intentó eludir la mano de la chica apartando el rostro, pero Reika no se lo permitió.

_-_Tú perteneces a otra clase social distinta a la mía y tienes que aceptarlo-Le exigió, aunque empleando ese tono de voz de falsa dulzura-No eres _lo suficientemente _buena, aunque si bastante ilusa si en algún momento has pensado que podrías cambiar las cosas.

-...-

-Y ahora por tu culpa, él está aquí-Reiteró con un deje lastimero a la par que acariciaba la parte de espalda del castaño que estaba a su alcance-Poniendo en riesgo su seguridad por no haber sido capaz de aceptar tus limitaciones. Aprovechándote de sus más bajos instintos para seducirle, confundirle-Sus palabras ya no eran más que murmullos apenas audibles, cavilaciones más para ella que para los demás-Pobre...

El grupo de Ooku, conscientes de que debían mantenerse al margen en ese momento, se miraron entre ellos entre escépticos, confundidos y divertidos. Esa chica estaba realmente loca. No sabían a que venía todo ese sermón, pero desde luego, si de algo estaban seguros, era que ese chico no era _pobre _en ninguno de los sentidos, y mucho menos estaba confundido. Si era cierto que le consideraban un idiota por jugarse el cuello para salvar a la castaña, pero había ido ahí siendo plenamente consciente de ello.

Sakura, que durante unos instantes reflexionó sobre las palabras de la rubia, apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose realmente culpable de que el chico estuviese allí.

Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con los argumentos de Reika, había algo en lo que sí tenía razón. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, ella era la única culpable de que Shaoran estuviese allí en esos momentos. No había sido capaz de sobrellevar la situación correctamente. Nuevamente había involucrado a terceros en sus asuntos. Y esa vez los había involucrado para poner su seguridad en juego.

Intentando aplacar la opresión de su pecho y que precedía al llanto, apretó los ojos con fuerza con la intención de controlar la respiración.

No era momento de llorar. Debía pensar algo para salir de allí cuanto antes. ¿Pero qué?

Shaoran, que había buscado la mirada de su novia sin demasiado éxito, soltó una maldición para sí y escudriñó la habitación, analizando el lugar y su situación. Una situación claramente desfavorable para ellos.

Cuatro chicos corpulentos, con navajas y cadenas, y uno inconsciente en un rincón, haciéndole suponer que de momento parecía que no les daría demasiados problemas. Dos de ellos sujetándole a él mismo-uno sentado sobre su espalda y el otro sujetándole las piernas con las suyas propias-otro agarrando a Sakura, y el último-el cabecilla de todos ellos-sentado sobre una mesa a pocos metros de él.

"_Cuatro oponentes contra uno"_Una imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios "_Por muy bueno que sea en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, la desventaja es evidente"_

Y todo eso si no contaba a la chica: Reika. No es que tuviese reparos en darle un codazo si se le presentaba la oportunidad, pero no creía que ella fuese el mayor de sus problemas en ese momento. Aunque quizás...

-Pero no te preocupes...-Musitó la joven Horton, apacible, obligando a Shaoran a alzar el rostro lo suficiente para acariciarle los labios con la yema de los dedos-...yo te ayudaré a disipar esa confusión-Añadió, mirándole a los ojos-Te traeré de vuelta a la realidad. A nuestra realidad.

-¿Lo harás?-Cuestionó Shaoran, suplicante, manteniendo el contacto visual como si estuviese hipnotizado-Yo me he dejado confundir por ella y...

-Shhh...No digas nada-Le interrumpió, presionando con su dedo índice los entreabiertos labios del castaño-Ya lo sé.

Dejándose llevar por la armonía y la satisfacción que sólo había palpado en sus sueños, la joven Horton se inclinó sobre Shaoran y le besó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que los dos chicos que sujetaban a Li le soltasen.

Lo cierto es que la sumisión del chino la había sorprendido, pero se había dejado cautivar por esos ojos y había bajado la guardia.

Su plan original había sido sustituido por otro nada más comprender que agredir a Li era la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a la castaña. Pero ahora que Shaoran había entrado nuevamente en razón y se había decantado por ella frente a Sakura, no era necesario golpear al chino para herir a la joven Kinomoto. Bastaba con demostrarle, nuevamente, que contra ella no tenía nada que hacer.

Hiroshi Ichiya la había preferido.

Shaoran Li también.

Además, el castaño le gustaba. Era atractivo y esa mirada soberbia le encantaba, por lo que no pensaba hacer nada contra su inminente compañero de juegos.

Todos observaban la escena atónitos, ya que en ningún momento habían previsto que la situación pudiese dar un giro tan radical. Sin embargo, nadie observaba la escena con tanta sorpresa como Sakura.

Las palabras de Shaoran habían sido como puñales clavados en el corazón y que habían profundizado la herida cuando comprobó como Li correspondía al beso de Reika casi con el mismo ímpetu que la rubia.

Sintió como un fuerte nudo se formaba tanto en su estómago como en su garganta. Las ganas de llorar que había estado conteniendo tras las palabras de Reika, comenzaron a hacerse visibles cuando sus ojos verdes se volvieron más cristalinos, dificultándole la visión. A su vez, la opresión en el pecho le dificultaba notoriamente la respiración, volviéndola inconstante y agitada, como si llevase horas corriendo.

El ver a Shaoran besar a otra chica era horrible y sumamente doloroso. No quería que el arrogante y molesto de Li besase a otra. Y mucho menos a Reika, aunque no tardó en sospechar porque lo hacía.

Shaoran, que no había cerrado los ojos al contrario de lo que hacía siempre cuando besaba a la joven Kinomoto, permitió que Reika profundizara el beso mientras poco a poco ambos se iban reincorporando. Podía sentir como las expertas manos de la rubia se introducían por debajo de su chaqueta y camiseta para acariciar su pecho, mientras su lengua buscaba la de él para enroscarse como una serpiente alrededor de su presa.

No obstante, esa distracción y el inexplicable brote de pasión que parecía haberle dominado a él también, le permitió alejarse un poco de los dos chicos que le habían sujetado, y acercarse lo suficientemente a Sakura para advertirle con la mirada que estuviese preparada.

Podía oír los silbidos y los comentarios groseros por parte de los cuatro matones, dándole la señal que necesitaba para proseguir con su desesperado plan de huida.

Ascendiendo peligrosamente por su espalda hasta sus delgados brazos, Shaoran sujetó a la chica con ambas manos para seguidamente lanzarla contra aquél que retenía a Sakura y que, a causa del espectáculo, estaba ejerciendo mucha menos fuerza sobre ella.

Dejándose llevar por los reflejos, el captor de Sakura soltó a la joven para coger a la rubia, a la par que Shaoran corría hacia la castaña y de un tirón la situaba tras él.

Había sido todo tan rápido y espontáneo que ninguno de los presentes pareció ser plenamente consciente de ello, por lo que tardaron en reaccionar y en comprender que el chino se había valido de cada uno de ellos para poner a Sakura bajo su protección.

Con las manos extendidas en cruz y la respiración ligeramente entrecortada por la ansiedad y la ausencia de aire durante el beso, Shaoran pasó su mirada de unos a otros, comprendiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a estar a su merced. Debían ser rápidos si querían llegar hasta la salida y huir a través del descampado.

-¡Aparta!-Bramó Reika, deshaciéndose de las manos de aquél que había amortiguado su caída, para seguidamente centrar su ira en la pareja de castaños-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¡Es una... niña mediocre!-Se indignó, señalando a Sakura con desdén-¡No puedes irte con ella! ¡No te merece!

-¿Eso crees?-Cuestionó Shaoran, sarcástico-Porque no eres nadie para decir eso. Además, en todo caso...-añadió, apretando los puños- soy yo quien no la merece.

-Shaoran...

La joven Kinomoto, que tenía sujeto al chino por la camisa, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa, pegándose un poco más contra su espalda. Incluso en esa situación, las palabras de su novio la habían llenado de un cálido regocijo que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, sembrando algunas dudas a su paso también.

-Y para que lo sepas, todo lo que has dicho de la jerarquía y demás, me parece una _mierda_-Le aseguró, mirándola con arrogancia-Para empezar, a las personas no puedes catalogarlas. Y en el caso de que lo hicieses, no las puedes clasificar ni por su físico ni por el dinero que tengan. Yo he conocido a personas que no tienen un físico increíble, pero que son mejores que muchos guapos y con dinero. Es más... -Añadió, dejándose llevar por la indignación que sentía-... yo tuve una novia hace unos años que la mayoría de los chicos no considerarían demasiado atractiva, pero que para mí ha sido y será una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido. Mucho mejor que tú o yo.

Sakura alzó la mirada para observar al joven con la sorpresa aún manifestada en su rostro. Shaoran tenía la mirada fija en Reika, por lo que no se percató de las numerosas dudas que en esos instantes volvían a asaltar a la castaña.

¿Sería la chica de la foto de quien estaba hablando?

La joven Horton, que estaba incluso más sorprendida que Sakura, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de chasquear la lengua y mirar a la otra chica con rencor.

-Definitivamente Sakura ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo-Musitó Reika, masajeándose la sien-Te ha lavado el cerebro. Te ha confundido.

Como era de esperar, para la joven Horton la culpa de que todo no saliese según sus planes era de Sakura.

Siempre Sakura.

-No-Reiteró Shaoran, barajando nuevamente sus posibilidades de huida-La única confundida aquí eres tú.

Miró la hora con disimulo en el reloj de muñeca de su novia e intentó divisar la salida sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatase de ello. Había intentado darle conversación con la única intención de ganar tiempo, pero Reika comenzaba a desesperarse y Hiiragizawa y los otros aún no habían llegado.

-¡Cállate!-Le exigió la rubia, apretando los puños con fuerza y mirando a la pareja con desprecio-Ya he sido demasiado benevolente con vosotros. Si no quieres recapacitar por las buenas...-Le amenazó, dándose la vuelta-... lo harás por las malas.

Haciendo una señal con la manos para advertirle a Ooku que era su turno, Reika se sentó sobre una mesa, dejando lo que era la pista de baile libre.

Ooku, quien de momento prefería continuar disfrutando del espectáculo, hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a la pareja dando una orden silenciosa que sus subordinados no tardaron en acatar.

Por fin iban a demostrar que hacían ellos allí.

-Empezad con él-Les ordenó Reika sin la menor compasión. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Quiero que ella vea las consecuencias de su ingenuidad.

Los dos chicos que antes habían retenido a Li, asintieron con la cabeza, acercándose con tranquilidad y gestos amenazantes a la pareja.

Shaoran, que había hecho retroceder a Sakura el máximo posible, le exigió que permaneciese tras él, y ella asintió.

-Tranquila-Le susurró Li, haciendo un amago de sonrisa con la única intención de apaciguarla-Saldremos de esta.

Lo cierto era que la seguridad que le transmitía el castaño la reconfortaba, pero no lo suficiente para que el miedo a lo que estaba por llegar no se manifestase en su cara. Temía por ella, pero especialmente por él. No podía permitir que a Shaoran le pasase algo. No, no lo consentiría.

-No te preocupes, niño rico-Se mofó uno de los matones, curvando sus labios en un intento de sonrisa que tenía mucha más similitud con una mueca sarcástica-Te dejaré lo suficientemente reconocible para que tu madre no tenga dudas.

**oOoOoOo**

Habían dejado el coche a la entrada del polígono y ambas chicas esperaban pacientemente en el interior mientras los tres chicos acortaban a gran velocidad la distancia que les separaba del abandonado local.

Sus corazones latían desbocados cuando lograron llegar hasta la entrada de la discoteca _Media Noche. _Una de las hojas de la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que la ruidosa pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior, no tardó en envolverles, incrementando la adrenalina que sentían y haciendo burbujear la ira con la que habían llegado hasta ahí.

Pudieron ver desde la entrada como Shaoran golpeaba a uno de los tipos, para seguidamente esquivar el golpe de otro y darle un rodillazo en el estómago que probablemente le dejarían sin respiración durante unas milésimas de segundo.

No obstante, aunque eran evidentes las habilidades de Li y la entereza con la que se defendía, estaba en clara desventaja y los matones no tardaron en aprovechar eso para atacarle desde tres ángulos distintos y lanzarle contra un grupo de mesas que había en uno de los extremos.

Sakura, quien estaba siendo retenida por el más alto y corpulento de los cuatro en activo, gritó e intentó correr a socorrer a su novio. Pero Ooku volvió a ejercer más fuerza sobre ella-mucha más de la que hubiese tenido que emplear para retener a cualquier otra chica-impidiéndole moverse.

Eriol, que había buscado la mirada de sus dos acompañantes para darles a entender que iba a entrar, no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa cuando el joven Serizawa se agachó para coger una cadena metálica que había oculta entre los cartones, y que sin duda era la misma que esos tipos habían forzado para entrar a la discoteca deshabilitada.

-Voy a sacarle mucho partido-Comentó Khay, balanceando la cadena.

Y tras una última mirada de complicidad, los tres chicos se adentraron en el local, dirigiéndose cada uno de ellos hacia los tres secuaces que en esos momentos se inclinaban sobre el exhausto castaño.

-Hiiragizawa... Khay...-Murmuró Shaoran, limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que emanaba de su boca. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios-Os lo habéis tomado con calma ¿Eh?

-Ha sido culpa de Serizawa-Bromeó Eriol, esquivando el golpe de su ahora oponente-Ya le conoces, quería hacer una entrada triunfal.

Li amplió un poco más su sonrisa y se reincorporó con dificultad, buscando a Sakura con la mirada. Había estado tan enfrascado en la pelea que durante unos instantes había perdido de vista el paradero de la chica.

Sintiendo como e corazón se encogía cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el pálido rostro de su novia, saltó varias mesas y se acercó a ella y a Ooku, quien se había apoderado de la navaja de su cómplice para poder presionar con ella el cuello de Sakura.

-Vaya, veo que el otro guapito también está aquí-Comentó Ooku, refiriéndose sin lugar a dudas a Eriol-Es una lástima que Shiota siga inconsciente. Le tenía muchas ganas a vuestro amigo. Claro que no tanto como a tu chica-Matizó, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a la castaña-Y claro que no en el mismo sentido, ya me entiendes.

Sin dejar de presionar la hoja de la navaja contra el cuello de Sakura, Ooku soltó una estridente carcajada que atrajo durante unos instantes la atención de todos los presentes.

Sintiendo la garganta seca, intentó tragar la saliva inexistente intentando no dejarse opacar por el miedo a que a Sakura le ocurriese algo. La situación era sumamente delicada, y un movimiento en falso podía hacer que la chica saliese gravemente perjudicada.

Comprobando por el rabillo del ojo que sus amigos -e Hiroshi- habían retomado la pelea, proporcionándole así cierta libertar para centrarse únicamente en el captor de Sakura, apretó los puños con fuerza y buscó la mirada de Ooku.

-¿Estás asustado?-Inquirió el chico, mirando a Shaoran con diversión-¿Te preocupa lo que pueda hacerle a tu pequeña _furcia? _

Shaoran se tensó ante la grosera mención de la castaña, sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a cegarlo y como las uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus puños fuertemente apretados.

Ooku volvió a reír.

-Sí, te preocupa-Afirmó, bajando la mirada con molestia cuando Sakura volvió a intentar deshacerse del fuerte agarre del chico-Te he dicho que te estés quieta. A no ser...-Le susurró, presionando la navaja un poco más contra su cuello hasta que comenzaron a aparecer unas líneas rojizas-...que quieras que terminemos pronto con esto.

Unas esporádicas lágrimas surcaron de forma silenciosa el rostro de la joven Kinomoto cuando ésta negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no volvería a intentar escapar. El pequeño rasguño de su cuello sólo era una prueba de lo que podría venir después, pero no por ello era menos doloroso.

-Déjala-Le pidió Shaoran, suplicante, con un deje de dolor en la voz-Esto es algo entre tú y yo, y consideraba que tenías muchas más agallas. No te escondas tras una chica.

Ambos castaños pudieron percibir como Ooki apretaba la mandíbula a la par que entrecerraba los ojos furioso por el comentario, considerado por él como un golpe bajo contra su orgullo y masculinidad.

Ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

No pensaba permitir que le tachasen de cobarde. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder a los chantajes del chino, porque lo sabía, sabía que no era más que una táctica para poner a Sakura a salvo.

Siendo consciente que Shaoran no podía hacer por ella -sin ponerla aún más en peligro- más de lo había hecho hasta ahora, intentó ignorar el dolor de su tobillo malherido y concentró todas sus energías en el otro pie.

Aprovechando que Ooku había dejado de ejercer tanta fuerza sobre ella al estar más centrado en el comentario de Shaoran y en su propia ira, le agarró el brazo con el que sostenía la navaja y le obligó a levantarlo a la par que le daba un buen pisotón en el pie derecho.

Lo que ocurrió seguidamente pasó tan rápido que Sakura no fue consciente de que Shaoran había saltado sobre Ooku hasta que la navaja voló lejos de ellos y vio como su novio- a horcajadas sobre su oponente-le golpeaba con insistencia. Li había aprovechado la confusión de Ooku para abordarle y ahora le tocaba a ella reaccionar y hacer lo más sensato: Llamar a la Policía.

Palpándose con desesperación su propio cuerpo, comprobó con horror que había extraviado su teléfono móvil. Probablemente habría caído de su bolsillo cuando corría por el descampado. Así que con la mayor rapidez que la circunstancias le permitían, se dirigió hacia la salida, abandonando el local para sumergirse en la oscura noche y en el peligroso descampado.

**oOoOoOo**

Sintió un profundo alivio al confirmar que la joven Kinomoto había seguido sus silenciosas intenciones abandonando el local y, por lo tanto, permitiéndole por primera vez en todo ese tiempo centrarse completamente en la pelea. Ahora que no debía preocuparse por la seguridad de Sakura, pensaba hacerles pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos el miedo que le habían hecho sentir a su novia y a él mismo, cuando la navaja rozaba ese blanquecino cuello que tantas veces había besado en la intimidad.

Con el robusto cuerpo de Ooku aún bajo él, le golpeó nuevamente en el rostro, ya con el puño salpicado por la sangre que emanaba de la boca de su oponente.

Él no era una persona violenta, pero era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por una persona querida, y mucho más si se trataba de Sakura. Porque Sakura lo era _todo. _Lo era _todo _para él. Era su mundo. Su universo. El único motivo por el que tenía ganas de levantarse todas las mañanas, de sonreír.

En ese momento, y en mitad de un enfrentamiento en el cual sólo se oían sonoros golpes, quejidos y palabras malsonantes, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado. Enamorado de esa chica aniñada que meses atrás le había recibido con una pancarta en el aeropuerto y que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. De esa chica que con sus protestas y permanentes sonrisas le habían _devuelto _a la vida. Una vida que realmente merecía la pena.

_Enamorado._

Sí, lo estaba. Y de _ella._

Devolviéndolo a la realidad de la que se había ausentado unas milésimas de segundo, pero que habían sido suficientes para comprender cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, la joven Daidôji entró en el local armada con una llave inglesa que había cogido rebuscando en el maletero de Hiroshi.

Deteniéndose unos instantes en la entrada para recorrer el local con la mirada, dio por finalizado su escudriño cuando sus ojos amatista localizaron al joven Hiiragizawa y a su oponente a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-¡Suelta a mi novio!-Le ordenó Tomoyo, intentando golpear a aquél que había acorralado a Eriol contra la pared.

Afortunadamente para ambos chicos, la morena no gozaba de una buena puntería por lo que los dos se libraron del golpe que habría recibido también Eriol si el otro chico lo hubiese evitado.

El agresor, que no se esperaba una intervención como aquella, soltó a Hiiragizawa de improvisto y se hizo a un lado, atento a cualquier movimiento que la chica de la llave inglesa pudiera hacer. Quizás no tuviese muy buena puntería y no acertase con los golpes, pero la determinación y furia de su mirada, le daba a entender que golpearía el aire las veces necesarias hasta que su cabeza se interpusiese en su camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Bramó Eriol, exhausto, haciéndola a un lado con la mano-Te dije que te quedases en el coche.

-Y mi madre me ha dicho que no me acueste contigo-Se mofó la morena, sarcástica-Y para tu beneficio tampoco le hago caso.

Curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa que no creía que fuese capaz de formar en esas circunstancias, aceptó la llave inglesa que su novia le ofrecía para seguidamente retomar su enfrentamiento con su oponente.

-Vuelve al coche-Le pidió, mirándola de soslayo-Por favor.

Pero por mucho que fuese consciente de la súplica en sus ojos, ella había acudido a ese sitio con un motivo: Encontrar a Sakura; y no pensaba irse de ahí sin ella.

Siendo consciente que en la pelea no era de mucha ayuda, miró el reloj de pulsera una vez más y se mordió el labio inferior intentando alejarse de la pista de baila para buscar a Sakura con la mirada.

Esquivando por los pelos un taburete que uno de los tipos había lanzado en dirección a Hiroshi, pasó por delante de una de las tantas columnas sin saber que alguien se ocultaba tras ella.

Conteniendo un grito de pavor cuando un sonoro golpe logró sobresaltada, Tomoyo comprobó con inquietud que la causa de ese ruido había sido el choque del cuerpo de Khay contra la barra de la discoteca. Impacto que había provocado que el candil que iluminaba el lugar volcase, rodase un par de centímetros hasta el ovalado borde y cayese al suelo, dando por finalizado con ello el suave e hipnotizarte bailoteo de las llamas, y llevando al lugar a una absoluta oscuridad.

Deteniéndose por instinto, miró hacia todos lados de forma frenética a la espera que su ojos se adaptasen a la falta de luz para poder distinguir aunque sea vagas siluetas en la oscuridad.

Pero no fue necesario esperar a que su visión fuera más nítida para saber que alguien se encontraba tras ellas.

Exhalando sorprendida a causa del frío contacto, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando un fuerte y peludo brazo rodeó su cuello cortándole la respiración. Presa del agobio, intentó deshacerse del brazo con ambas manos sin mucho éxito. Su captor la había presionado con mayor fuerza como respuesta a sus intentos de huida y la falta de oxígeno había comenzado a provocar que sintiese un ligero mareo y viese pequeños puntitos de colores en la nada.

Shiota, que había recuperado la consciencia minutos atrás y que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea hasta encontrarse medianamente bien, dejó de estrangular a la morena cuando sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. La oyó toser sonoramente tras eso y no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una amplia sonrisa. Su vida había estado en sus manos y eso le hacía sentir superior. Poderoso.

Podía oír golpes y exclamaciones que provenían de todas partes pero que en esa oscuridad era imposible distinguir. Era consciente que la negrura del lugar había inquietado a todos, por lo que le produjo un absoluto regocijo comprobar que en esos momentos él era el único que controlaba la situación.

Sacando el mechero que llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta de cuero, lo encendió con lentitud para comprobar con mayor satisfacción incluso, que ahora todas las miradas estaban centradas en ese punto. En la luz anaranjada producida por la combustión que tenía lugar en el interior del mechero, en su rostro y en el de la chica que tenía como rehén.

-¡Tomoyo!

El grito desgarrador de Eriol resonó en el local repetidas veces hasta volverse un eco apenas audible debido a las sonoras carcajadas de Shiota. Al parecer el captor de la chica le había reconocido, logrando con ello que el juego en el que se había involucrado tras una _sueño forzado, _fuera mucho más interesante.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?-Se mofó Shiota, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la silueta de Eriol-El niñito rico que creyó vencerme en el callejón. Yo diría que ahora han cambiado las tornas. Puedo vencerte sin ni si quiera mancharme las manos-Sonrió, presionando el cuello de Tomoyo-Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más y te quedarás sin novia. Una pena, la verdad. Los ricos tenéis buen gusto con las chicas.

-¡Suéltala!-Le exigió Khay, soltando un quejido a causa del dolor que sentía en un costado-Si no yo...

-No, Serizawa-Le detuvo Eriol, manteniendo el contacto visual con Shiota y, por la tanto, sin ser consciente donde se encontraba el rubio en realidad-No hagas nada estúpido.

-Pero...

-Podrías dañar a Tomoyo-Le advirtió, cortante, dirigiéndose seguidamente a Shiota-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El aludido hizo una mueca desinteresada, dándole un aspecto aún más horrendo al que tenía debido a la sangre reseca que manchaba su rostro.

-En primer lugar que tu amiguito suelte a Ooku-Sentenció, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a Shaoran-Y después... quiero que os pongáis todos en el centro y os arrodilléis con las manos tras la cabeza.

-¡Serás _cabrón_!-Protestó Khay, indignado-¡No pensamos hacer eso!

Pero antes de que el joven Serizawa pudiese concluir con sus réplicas, Shaoran soltó a Ooku tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Eriol.

Ooku se fue reincorporando lentamente, mirando de forma despectiva al chino y escupiendo la sangre coagulada de su boca.

Shaoran le retó con la mirada cuando éste le hizo un gesto con la mano como advertencia de lo que pensaba hacerle, antes de imitar al joven Hiiragizawa y colocarse de rodillas en el centro de la pista, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis?!-Exclamó Khay, atónito, cuando Hiroshi imitó a los otros dos-¡No podemos hacerle caso! ¡Le harán daño de todas formas y a nosotros también!

-Serizawa...-Le advirtió Eriol, situado delante de él-No me hagas obligarte a hacerlo.

-Pues no te va a quedar otra...-Se mofó Khay, cruzándose de brazos-No pienso hacerle caso a un _cabrón _como ese.

Shiota frunció el entrecejo divertido y sonrió cuando vio como la silueta del joven Hiiragizawa se reincorporaba lentamente sin dejar de mirar el suelo, y con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Serizawa...

Arrastrando cada una de las sílabas que formaban el apellido del chico, Eriol se giró con brusquedad valiéndose de la voz del rubio para situarlo en la negrura, y le golpeó en la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Te lo advertí-Le recordó el de gafas, cuando debido a la fuerza del golpe Khay perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo-Por las buenas o por las malas te pondré de rodillas.

Recobrando la ira que la sorpresa había aplacado durante unos segundos, el joven Serizawa se levantó, lanzándose sobre Eriol nada más hacerlo, involucrándose en una pelea de una brutalidad similar a la que habían tenido con sus anteriores oponentes.

Los cuerpos ágiles y rápidos de ambos chicos no eran más que siluetas que bailaban en la oscuridad y que exhalaban por la boca debido al agotamiento físico al que los golpes que daban y esquivaban les estaban llevando.

Shiota, quien aún sujetaba a Tomoyo por el cuello mientras mantenía el mechero encendido, soltó otra suave carcajada antes de inclinarse sobre la chica para susurrar:

-Tus amiguitos son tan divertidos como idiotas. Anda que ponerse a pelear en estos momentos...

No obstante, dos ráfagas de luz azulada -que entraban por la puerta abierta de la discoteca- y el sonido de la sirena de policía, captó la atención de Shiota y el resto de los presentes.

-¿Y no has pensado que, quizás, lo único que estaban haciendo era distraeros?-Propuso, calmada-Antes de entrar he llamado a la Policía. Ellos lo sabían.

Tomoyo sintió como Shiota se tensaba y como su respiración se hacía más discontinua a la par que aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Había soltado el mechero a causa de la sorpresa y posiblemente al espanto que en esos momentos debía sentir.

Todo había acabado.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Tomoyo, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa-Pero esta no es una falsa alarma. Os han pillado.

**oOoOoOo**

Lo cierto era que no se había percatado de la ausencia de Reika hasta que la divisó huyendo del local a través del descampado. Probablemente en el mismo instante en el que Eriol y los demás habían hecho acto de presencia, la joven Horton debía haberse escabullido aprovechando el fervor y desconcierto que provocaba la pelea. Al parecer, con la intervención de los amigos de la pareja, la rubia ya no tenía tan clara su victoria y había preferido huir y asegurar el máximo posible su imagen e implicación en los hechos.

Pero Sakura ya no era la misma chica de hacía tres años. Ya no eran suficientes palabras hirientes y acertadas para intimidarla. Ahora era fuerte y capaz, capaz de enfrentarse al pasado, presente y futuro. Porque Shaoran le había dado fuerza, la había hecho fuerte. Porque _él _estaba a su lado.

Acelerando el paso lo máximo que su pie adolorido le permitía, había logrado ponerse a la altura de Reika, quien había intentado eludirla echando a correr. No obstante, un oportuno comentario por parte de la castaña había sido más que suficiente para obligarla a detenerse. Para obligarla a darse la vuelta y enfrentarla.

Ahora, años después de lo ocurrido en Kôza, tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarse y superar-definitivamente-su pasado. Ahora podría enfrentarse a aquella persona que había logrado que dejase de creer en si misma, que se sintiese inferior a los demás. Incapaz. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de enfrentar a esa chica arrogante que había marcado su adolescencia.

-Huyes-Se mofó Sakura, quieta y cruzada de brazos-Estás huyendo. Alguien tan maravillosa y especial como tú está huyendo, comportándose como una cobarde. ¿Así que eso es lo que se supone que sois los guapos y ricos como tú? ¿Cobardes?-Inquirió, alzando el mentón-¿Se supone que es esto a lo que, según tú, aspiro a ser y que nunca conseguiré? Ya que en ese caso...-Sonrió, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas-Prefiero ser mediocre e idiota que una cobarde sin escrúpulos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Bramó Reika, mirándola con un profundo odio-¿Tú, que no eres nadie, te atreves a decirme eso?

-Y si quieres te lo repito-La retó, acercándose un poco más a ella-Porque yo no necesito dos gorilas detrás mío para enfrentarme a nadie.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Cuestionó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, con la mano levantada-¿Debo recordarte que eras tú precisamente quien lloraba y suplicaba tirada en el suelo? ¡Debería haberte cortado la lengua además del pelo ese día!

Sakura, que la había cogido del brazo cuando la rubia hizo el ademán de golpearla, sonrió tristemente y alzó el rostro hasta su sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella.

-Así que sí eras tú la que me agredió en el instituto ¿Eh? -Dedujo, negando con la cabeza- Dos de tus gorilas y tú. Lo suponía, aunque sigo sin comprender que pretendías con todo eso. ¿Para qué me has citado aquí? ¿Por qué me has hecho todo esto?

-Porque te odio-Contestó Reika, mordaz, deshaciéndose de la mano de la castaña que la sujetaba-Porque eres la persona a la que más detesto en este mundo.

La joven Kinomoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa que tras las palabras de la chica la embargo. No es que la asombrara el hecho de que Reika la estimase tan poco, sino que lo hubiese reconocido tan abiertamente. Algo que, probablemente, tenía que ver con la excitación que la dominaba.

-Eres torpe, despistada, aniñada, ¡Tonta! y físicamente no eres gran cosa-Le espectó la joven Horton, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro con desesperación- Yo por el contrario soy perfecta, capaz de captar la atención de un hombre con una mirada. ¡Pero aún así todos te prefieren! ¡Todos! Empezando por tu novio chino a ese imbécil de Ichiya.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé lo que pretendía atrayéndote aquí-Confesó, alterada-Pero lo único que tenía claro es que iba a hacer algo para que tu novio y tus amigos dejasen de quererte. Y es lo que le dije a Ooku, que hiciesen lo que quisiesen contigo. ¡Sólo quería que sufrieses!

Sakura, que no se creía capaz de mover ni un sólo músculo, comprobó con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le causaba unas intensas punzadas de dolor en el corazón, como las mejillas de Reika eran recorridas con gruesas lágrimas de frustración y dolor.

Era la primera vez que veía a la joven Horton llorar. Pero sabía que ella no lloraba por los daños irreparables que ese grupo de matones podía haberle hecho a la castaña, sino por los celos que la corroían por dentro y que la habían hecho infeliz toda su vida.

-Y lo has conseguido. Desde la noche en la que me humillaste en la playa, lo he pasado muy mal-Admitió Sakura, seria-He llorado, me he sentido inferior, he dudado de mis propias decisiones, de mi misma... Pero ahora que te veo, creo que eres tú la que lo ha pasado peor de las dos, porque al menos yo he tenido momentos en los que he sido muy feliz. Pero tú, por culpa de tu envidia, has sido incapaz de conocer la felicidad-Murmuró-Has estado tan preocupada por lo que tenían otros, que no has sido capaz de valorar lo que tenías tú. Por eso estás sola, porque aunque tienes cualidades que yo no tengo, no eres capaz de apreciarlas tanto como presumes.

-¡Cállate!-Le ordenó Reika, agarrándose de su larga cabellera rubia-¡No quiero escucharte!

-Yo te admiraba. Cuando éramos pequeñas, yo quería ser como tú-Confesó, acercándose un poco más a ella-Pero ahora no quiero ser ni como tú ni como nadie. Porque yo soy yo, con mis cosas buenas y las no tan buenas. Y no es que sea mejor que tú porque te diga esto, sino que ahora, y gracias a alguien a quien quiero muchísimo, he aprendido a valorarme a mi misma. A apreciarme-Musitó, intentando cruzarse con la mirada de su acompañante-Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Aprender a valorarte.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía las sorprendió a ambas, sobresaltándolas y obligándolas a mirar en dirección a la discoteca, de donde provenían varias luces azuladas que iluminaban parte de la zona.

Sakura, que sintió una inmensa alegría y tranquilidad al comprobar que alguien había llamado a la policía para alertarla de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior del lugar, soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, centrando nuevamente su atención en Reika.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar a hacer las cosas bien-La alentó, colocándole una mano en el hombro-Entregate, y cuando se acabe todo este asunto, empieza una nueva forma de vida. Es tu oportunidad.

La joven Horton, a quien tanto la actitud de la castaña como sus palabras la habían sumergido en una situación irreal, miró alternativamente las luces de la policía y a la castaña, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de las manos de la chica, alejándose de ella varios pasos.

-¡No!-Exclamó, retrocediendo-¡Otra vez quieres demostrar que eres mejor que yo, y no lo voy a permitir!

Y tras una última mirada a todo el horror del cual ella misma había sido causante, la rubia se giró y echó a correr, intentando huir de unas consecuencias inevitables.

Sakura, que en ningún momento imaginó que lo que sentiría por Reika no sería desprecio u odio, la siguió con la mirada con un profundo pesar reflejado en sus ojos y una inmensa tristeza en su corazón.

Reika Horton le daba lástima, porque con esa mentalidad nunca iba a ser realmente feliz y ese sería su castigo.

**Continuará...**

**Sinceramente, creo que me va a dar algo de un momento a otro, así que como último deseo me pido a Shaoran, Eriol, Kakashi, Itachi, los cuatro Cullen y los merodeadores (sí, incluido Peter, aunque sea para darle una patada en el culo XD) para mi sola durante un día ¿vale? Jaja, yo lo intento y si cuela... jeje**

**La cuestión es que estoy de los nervios a la espera de saber que os ha parecido este estresante capítulo; porque debo admitirlo: es totalmente diferente a los anteriores. Así que no estoy muy segura de que vaya a gustaros. Pero bueno, para los próximos habrá mucho humor, romance y pasión (juju) que compensará la falta en este.**

**Como detalles del capítulo diré que han pasado cosas muy importantes. Ya sabemos quienes eran las responsables principales de todo el misterio que envolvía a Sakura, justamente aquella chica de quien habló Sakura en el capítulo 11 y que tanto daño le hizo. Hemos comprobado lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestra castaña desde que Shaoran vive con ella y, de paso, Shaoran se ha dado cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado de Sakura ^^ **

**Claro que aún hay mucho que descubrir, como el pasado de Li, por ejemplo. Pero eso es algo que pasará en los próximos capítulos que, por cierto, serán los últimos jeje.**

**Para los fans de la pareja Eriol/Tomoyo, siento si no se ha hablado mucho de ellos en este capítulo, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, aunque os compensaré más adelante con escenas muy... interesantes ^^ Aunque hay que señalar lo violenta que puede ser Tomoyo cuando se trata de proteger a Eriol jeje.**

**Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, puedo decir que ya se va a hacer definitivamente pública la relación de Shaoran y Sakura y que nuestro querido Tôya (por cierto, a él no lo he puesto arriba ¬¬ ¡pero lo quiero también! XD) hará acto de presencia para poder _felicitar _a la pareja en persona. Digamos... que está deseando _abrazar _a su cuñado jeje. Además de una situación muy entretenida (por decirlo de alguna forma) entre Eriol/Tomoyo/Khay jeje.**

**Ahora si me despido, dandos las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por todos esos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^ ¡Gracias!**

**RECORDATORIO:** **Contestación a los reviews en mi profile! Thanks!**


	22. Cuando Todo Encaja

**Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar a que acabéis el capítulo para deciros ¡Mil gracias por esos más de mil reviews! Aún no me lo creo, pero me han servido para poder concluir este capítulo que tanto me ha costado escribir. Por eso os lo dedico a todos vosotros por haber contribuido a reunir todos esos comentarios ^^ Lo cierto es que mi intención inicial era hacer un one-shot o un minific en agradecimiento, pero me ha sido imposible. Aunque algún día lo haré jeje. **

**Así que gracias, y espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.**

**22. Cuando Todo Encaja.**

Riendo suavemente ante las continuas y diversas quejas de Khay, Tomoyo continuó recorriendo el solitario pasillo, siguiendo las indicaciones colgadas en las paredes de la comisaría, y que la llevaron hasta la máquina dispensadora que tanto requerían utilizar.

Eran las tres y diez de la madrugada, y el interrogatorio al cual la habían sometido dos agentes de la policía sobre los hechos acontecidos en la discoteca Media Noche, se había prolongado casi dos horas desde que habían llegado a la sede policial. Nada más abandonar la claustrofóbica habitación amueblada únicamente por una mesa desquebrajada, dos sillas en las mismas condiciones y una cámara de vídeo que había grabado todo el interrogatorio, la joven Kinomoto ocupó su lugar; por lo que dedujo que tendría un considerable periodo de tiempo en el cual podría intentar relajarse y asimilar todos los acontecimientos en los que se había visto involucrada en las últimas horas.

Según tenía entendido, y teniendo en cuenta que ella había entrado la tercera-primero Tsujiai y después Khay-Eriol aún debía estar siendo interrogado en otra de las salas, ya que Li todavía esperaba su turno cuando ella había abandonado la asfixiante habitación.

-¡Vaya _mierda_!-Protestó el rubio, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al subirse la camiseta-¡Con esto no puedo moverme! ¡Y me corta la respiración!-Añadió, acercándose a ella para dedicarle una pícara sonrisa- Si dejo de respirar, ¿Me harás el boca a boca?

Tomoyo, que no entendía de donde sacaba su amigo tanta vitalidad, rodó los ojos y presionó el botón del agua caliente tras colocar el vaso de plástico bajo el dispensador.

-¡Hablo en serio!-Insistió, huraño, señalando las numerosas y blanquecidas vendas que rodeaban su torso- Ahora entiendo como debían sentirse las mujeres europeas cuando llevaban corsé.

La chica, que a esas alturas ya no podía reprimir una sonrisa, curvó sus labios en una y miró a Khay de forma conciliadora.

-Si sigues las indicaciones del médico estarás como nuevo en menos de una semana-Le alentó, echando una bolsita de tila en el agua caliente del vaso- Así que deja de refunfuñar. Puedes dar gracias que no ha sido nada serio.

-¿Un golpe en las costillas no te parece serio!-Se escandalizó Khay, fingiendo estar ofendido. Él se consideraba un héroe de guerra al que había que idolatrar. Tomoyo lo sabía y lo aprovechaba para meterse con él-Claro, como no se trata de tu querido _Eriol..._¡Auh!

Una exclamación de dolor emanó de sus labios cuando los nudillos del joven Hiiragizawa le golpearon en la cabeza, asegurándose así de añadir un chichón a los moretones y demás heridas que, como en su caso, debían adornar su cuerpo.

-No pronuncies mi nombre de esa forma ¿Quieres?-Le pidió, haciendo una mueca de desagrado a la par que fingía que se erizaba-Me pones los pelos de punta.

-Eriol...-Musitó la joven Daidôji, aliviada de que hubiese terminado el interrogatorio de su novio.

Dejando el inestable vaso de plástico sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había al lado de los dispensadores, Tomoyo se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes para concentrarse únicamente en sentirle, en disfrutar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de la tranquilidad que les proporcionaba el saber que ahora estaban a salvo.

-Estás bien-Murmuró, sintiendo como el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones.

Eriol, que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estremecerse a causa del doloroso contacto, estrechó a la morena entre sus brazos y besó su cabello, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Después de todo lo ocurrido en ese local y tras comprobar con impotencia como Tomoyo había sido capturada sin poder él hacer nada, acariciar su estrecha cintura o su espalda era como como tocar un sueño con la yema de los dedos. Un sueño que había estado apunto de evaporarse ante sus ojos.

-Yo estoy bien si tú estás bien-Le susurró al oído, cuando la obligó a separarse para poder besar levemente sus labios-Aunque habría estado mejor si te hubieses quedado en el coche como te dije-Le reprochó, fingiendo estar enfadado, para luego sonreír-Pero eres tan orgullosa y testaruda...

Tomoyo, que prefería obviar esos detalles, hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano y volvió a girarse para llenar otro vaso de agua caliente. Sabía que no eran ni por asomo las cinco de la tarde, pero estaba convencida que un té le iba a venir muy bien al magullado cuerpo de su novio.

-Al menos alguien ha sacado algo positivo de esto-Comentó Eriol mirando a Khay con malicia, quien fingía leer los tipos de cafés del dispensador para darles mayor intimidad a la pareja- Serizawa ha aprovechado la excusa de la distracción para tratarme como a un saco de boxeo.

-Sólo me estaba metiendo en el papel-Se excusó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros-Había que ser creíbles.

-Eso parece...-Corroboró el de gafas, masajeándose la mandíbula con cierta diversión pese al dolor- Y debo de reconocer que eres bueno. Me has dado un buen derechazo.

Khay, que no se esperaba ese elogio por parte de su _enemigo, _dejó de prestar atención a la pequeña tarrina de leche condensada que quería verter en su café, y miró a Eriol con una evidente expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Fue un momento extraño. Durante unos instantes los ojos azules de Hiiragizawa y los verdes de Khay se encontraron, estableciendo una conexión tan íntima que incluso Tomoyo -quien era muy perceptiva y en esos momentos observaba la escena con expectación- sintió una punzada de celos al no poder compartirla. Al no saber que se estaban diciendo sin ni si quiera mover los labios.

Por primera vez desde se conocían no había indignación, ira, celos, arrogancia... en la mirada que dirigían al otro, tan sólo aceptación e, incluso, un deje de simpatía. Probablemente nunca llegarían a ser amigos. Eran muy distintos y la rivalidad de antaño no podía evaporarse de un plumazo. Pero digamos que ya se veían un poco más preparados para tolerar al otro. Además, tenían a alguien común muy importante para ambos. Exactamente la misma chica que en esos instantes posaba alternativamente la mirada en uno y en otro.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal-Le elogió, entrecerrando los ojos-Si te comparamos con una chica.

El joven Hiiragizawa rió y Khay hizo una mueca antes de volver a centrar su atención en la máquina dispensadora de café.

Una cosa es que ahora se tolerasen; otra muy distinta que se lo hiciesen saber a los demás.

-¡Auh!-Protestó el joven Serizawa, llevándose la mano derecha al otro brazo mientras buscaba al causante de tal agresión con la mirada-¡Eso duele!

-¿Y qué decías de pegar como una chica?-Inquirió Tomoyo, con el puño aún alzado y una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro-Porque si aún no te ha quedado claro, puedo...

-¡No!-Exclamó Khay, horrorizado, colocándose tras el novio de la morena-¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Hiiragizawa es muy macho y las chicas no pegan como chicas, sino como hombres!

-Me hubiese bastando con que hubieses dicho que las chicas también sabemos pegar-Aclaró Tomoyo, bajando el puño para acariciarse su enredado cabello-Pero bueno, no está mal.

Encogiéndose instintivamente y colocando los brazos sobre su rostro como protección al comprobar como Tomoyo acortaba la distancia que les separaba, la miró desconcertado cuando en lugar de un puñetazo -que era lo que se esperaba- recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Además, habéis demostrado que sois capaces de trabajar en equipo-Les elogió la morena, besando consecutivamente la mejilla de su novio-Y eso es lo único que importa.

Pegando un pequeño saltito que expresaba lo feliz que se sentía por ese hecho, Tomoyo continuó llenando vasos con agua caliente y bolsas de tila o té ante la mirada resignada y divertida de ambos chicos.

De lo que eran capaces de hacer por una mujer... Por esa chica, precisamente. Eran capaces incluso de unirse por ponerla a salvo.

Y es que Tomoyo era mucha Tomoyo.

-Pero no te acostumbre, Hiiragizawa-Le advirtió Khay, haciendo una mueca-Esto ha sido una excepción. Yo te sigo odiando.

-No esperaba menos-Bromeó el aludido, acercándose a él para darle suaves palmadas en una mejilla-Pero no te preocupes, viviré con ello.

-Seguro-Farfulló el rubio, sarcástico, deshaciéndose del brazo del chico con tal brusquedad que sus costillas no tardaron en recordarle que estaba lastimado- ¡Malditas vendas, malditas costillas! ¡Y maldito tú, Hiiragizawa!

**oOoOoOo**

Nada más abandonar la sala en la que había sido interrogada, se dirigió hacia el pasillo que la llevaba directamente a la habitación en la cual Shaoran debía estar narrando los hechos que él había vivido esa fatídica noche. Su padre, sentado en una de las sillas de plástico idénticas a las que había en la sala de espera correspondiente a la habitación en la que ella había estado durante dos horas, le dedicó una sonrisa fraternal y se reincorporó para poder besarle la frente con esa calidez que la hacían rememorar su infancia; cuando su padre iba a su dormitorio para abrigarla con las cobijas y desearle buenas noches.

Tôya, que no había tardado en presentarse en la comisaría tras la llamada informativa de su padre, siguió a su hermana y se dejó caer pesadamente en otra de las sillas de la pequeña sala. Sakura había ignorado sus ordenes de quedarse sentada en la sala de espera que ellos habían ocupado y eso le había puesto de peor humor. Ya que si la castaña ignoraba tanto sus exigencias como los intensos dolores que debía sentir en su tobillo y el resto de su cuerpo, era únicamente por sus ansias de ver a cierto chico.

Y es que desde que les habían pedido que subiesen a los coches de policía en el polígono frente al descampado, la pareja no había tenido ocasión si quiera de cruzar una mirada, y mucho menos de estrecharse entre sus brazos. Y era esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca y a salvo lo que la mantenía inquieta y activa pese al cansancio y los dolores que se extendían peligrosamente por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes si le queda mucho?-Le preguntó a su padre, recorriendo la sala con la mirada para comprobar que sólo eran ellos tres e Hinako quienes la ocupaban- ¿Si está bien?

El señor Kinomoto, que se había sentado al lado de su hijo, le extendió la mano y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas una vez la castaña la estrechó con ternura.

-Él me ha preguntado exactamente lo mismo por ti antes de entrar-Comentó, con un deje de nostalgia que no supo explicar. Sakura le miró entre abochornada y feliz-No te preocupes, está perfectamente. No tardará en salir.

Sakura asintió vagamente, centrando toda su atención en la puerta de madera que aislaba a Shaoran de ella. Quizás por ello no se percató de las miradas cómplices que su padre y su hermano se dirigían. Una se mostraba conciliadora, en la otra sólo se distinguía hastío.

-¿Kinomoto?

Una suave voz en la cual se podía distinguir temor y duda, resonó en la habitación captando la atención de los tres miembros de la familia. Hinako, que se había sonrojado ante su desliz, pronunció el nombre de la otra chica en un murmullo apenas audible, pero suficiente para dar a entender que era con Sakura con quien quería hablar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Cabeceando de forma afirmativa tras unos instantes de reflexión, Sakura se alejó de la sala delante de Hinako, ignorando nuevamente la petición de su hermano de sentarse y poner el pie malherido en alto.

Pese al dolor que sentía, sus pasos eran firmes y resonaban vagamente en el silencio del corredor. Los de Hinako, por otra parte, eran sigilosos, retardados, como si temiese lo que podía ocurrir durante esa conversación que ella misma le había suplicado tener.

Cuando la joven Kinomoto se detuvo tras comprobar que el lugar estaba lo suficientemente desierto para hablar sin ser interrumpidas constantemente, se giró para encarar a la presidenta de su instituto, la chica más atractiva y envidiada entre todas las estudiantes. Pero no fue glamour lo que vio en ella esa noche, ni tampoco la altanería que siempre parecía acompañarla. Su espalda encorvada, sus hombros caídos, sus manos entrelazadas por delante... Era un claro ejemplo de la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Tomoyo le había contado escuetamente todo lo que la chica les había dicho en el coche de camino a la discoteca. Pero los vagos detalles que su amiga le había dado y sus propias sospechas confirmadas por su breve discusión con Reika, eran suficientes para comprender que papel había desempeñado la joven Tsujiai en todo aquello, para saber que ella ya estaba pagando su castigo. Al igual que lo estaba pagando Reika.

-¿Sabes? Llegué a sospechar de ti-Confesó Sakura, girándose para observarla. Hinako se había detenido a pocos metros tras ella- Justamente cuando me intercambiasteis el trabajo por aquella nota de mal gusto, porque supongo que fuiste tú quien lo hizo ¿no?

La aludida, encogiéndose un poco más en si misma, asintió, mirando con aparente satisfacción sus zapatos. Se sentía incapaz de sostener la verdosa mirada de Sakura.

-Pero ese día te tocaba ir a ti al Salón de Actos para esa reunión interminable, y supuse que era temporalmente imposible-Se mofó, sarcástica-Pero es obvio que me equivoqué.

-Sí-Musitó, frotando sus sudorosas manos-Soy la Presidenta de los estudiantes. No me costó nada abandonar esa reunión con una excusa coherente y bien preparada. Sólo fueron unos minutos, por lo que sólo el profesor notó mi ausencia y nadie sospecho de mí.

-Así que así fue como lo hiciste...-Murmuró Sakura, sonriendo vagamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la fría pared- Vaya, sin duda sois muy inteligentes. A mí ya me supuso un enorme esfuerzo organizar una cena sorpresa para Shaoran. Y eso que contaba con ayuda.

-Pero es que tú no tienes esa malicia que yo llevo en la sangre-La interrumpió, tajante. Repentinamente su rostro se había puesto serio, dejando a un lado cualquier expresión de tristeza-No sé lo que te habrán contado tus amigos, pero por si a caso, quiero que sepas que yo no le echo toda la culpa a mi prima. Yo también soy responsable de lo ocurrido y entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a nosotras.

Sakura, que durante unos segundos no comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo su acompañante, la miró detenidamente unos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

-Tranquila, no voy a poner ninguna denuncia-Le comunicó, masajeándose el tobillo adolorido. Se le había inflamado considerablemente-Al menos no contra ti.

Hinako, que no podía creer en lo que había oído, se acercó rápidamente a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, agarrándola de ambos brazos con cierta desesperación. Sus ojos la observaban atónitos, pero en ellos Sakura también pudo distinguir la frustración y la ira.

-¡No lo hagas!-Le suplicó, con los ojos cristalinos por el incipiente llanto-No tengas compasión conmigo ¡No la merezco y no quiero que lo hagas! No te estaba diciendo todo esto para ganarme tu compasión, sólo quiero tu perdón. O por lo menos, sólo quiero que me permitas explicarme.

Sakura, que no se esperaba tal grado de desesperación por parte de la joven, asintió casi de forma inconsciente y la alentó con la mano a que continuase, a que se explicase.

Cerrando los ojos unos instantes para relajarse y cogiendo una bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas, Hinako se reincorporó lentamente y se sentó al lado de la castaña, obligándose a no mirarla para que la desesperación y el remordimiento no volviesen a dominarla.

-Soy consciente que en el instituto soy de las chicas más populares, por no decir la que más. Sé que la mayoría de las estudiantes quieren ser como yo y sé que la mayoría de los chicos están deseando tener algo conmigo-Admitió, sin el menor regocijo en la voz-También sé que incluso para los profesores soy una alumna ejemplar y que muchos padres querrían tenerme como hija. Soy guapa, amable e inteligente. Parezco tenerlo todo al igual que parezco disfrutar de ello-Una suave carcajada sarcástica escapó de sus labios-Pero la realidad es muy diferente. No me siento guapa, no soy tan inteligente y en absoluto amable. Por el contrario, de lo único que estoy absolutamente convencida, es que soy una persona muy egoísta.

La joven Tsujiai se permitió mirar durante unos segundos a su acompañante, quizás para comprobar ella misma el efecto que su confesión estaba causando en Sakura. Era la primera vez que hablaba con tanta sinceridad a alguien, y estaba expectante por averiguar que reacción iba a tener la castaña. No obstante, Sakura tan sólo se limitó a mirarla atenta, de forma conciliadora. Era como si le estuviese diciendo de forma silenciosa que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla, que estaba ahí para ella. Ese hecho y el recordar todo lo que había sufrido la joven Kinomoto por su causa, la hizo sentir mucho peor pese a que estaba convencida que la intención de Sakura era toda la contraria.

-Desde que eramos pequeñas, toda nuestra familia nos ha estado comparando. Que si Reika hacía mejor esto, que si yo hacía peor lo otro...-Recordó, dolida-Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, Reika es exótica, única en todos los sentidos y buena en muchas cosas. Además por su carácter siempre le ha resultado muy fácil destacar sobre los demás. Especialmente cuando adrede hacer sentir a los demás inferiores para resaltar aún más.

Sakura, que ya conocía personalmente esa faceta o estrategia de la joven Horton, asintió ligeramente y la alentó a continuar pese a que ya comenzaba a sospechar a donde quería llegar la Presidenta con esa conversación.

-Es por ello que yo siempre me he esforzado para ser mejor. No con la intención de superarla, sino de lograr alcanzarla, de hacer que se sintiese orgullosa de mí-Aclaró, mirando el techo- Y es que en el fondo, pese a que he sufrido muchas veces sus desaires, siempre la he admirado. Quería ser como ella y no quería defraudarla por nada del mundo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-Sakura suspiró, jugando con sus manos-Yo también he tenido esa sensación cuando estaba con ella. Yo también la he admirado.

-Ya lo sé. Y también sé que me entiendes al igual que yo te entiendo a ti-Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios resecos-Yo también he sido humillada delante de mi familia por ella, al igual que también me hecho sentir inferior gracias a sus comentarios. La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo intenté no demostrar lo poca cosa que me sentía. Intentaba ser amable, perfecta; y sólo con la intención de que los demás me alagasen y pensasen que era casi tan buena como Reika-La miró- Es por ello que digo que de lo único que estoy segura es que soy una persona muy egoísta. Jugaba a ser maravillosa por mí, no por los demás.

Su tono de voz reflejaba la amargura que sentía al expresar con palabras como se sentía y la profunda herida que aún sangraba en su pecho pese a que el corte se había producido muchos años atrás. Pero es que esa herida nunca había cicatrizado, y con el tiempo se había hecho incluso más profunda.

-Sinceramente, no creo que por ello seas una persona egoísta-Opinó Sakura, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sin querer apoyó con demasiada fuerza el pie herida en el suelo-Después de todo, todos necesitamos la aprobación de la gente de nuestro entorno para sentirnos a gusto con nosotros mismo. Especialmente cuando creemos no estar pisando suelo firme, sino arenas movedizas-La animó-Además, sí eres una persona amable, educada e inteligente; peor los comentarios de Reika te han hecho dudar de tal forma que incluso llegas a creer que tu propia personalidad no es más que una farsa.

-¿Tú también te has sentido así?

-Sí, en varias ocasiones desde lo ocurrido en Kôza-Confesó, mordiéndose de forma inconsciente el labio inferior- Pero alguien muy importante para mí me hizo volver a confiar.

-¿Shaoran?-Inquirió Hinako, pese a que ya conocía de sobra la respuesta.

Sakura volvió a asentir, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al recordar al atractivo chico. Resultaba incluso divertido pensar que había tenido que venir alguien de China para hacerla ver que como cualquier persona ella tenía defectos, pero también muchas virtudes. Gracias a Shaoran, la venda que durante mucho tiempo había cubrido sus ojos y la había llenado de inseguridades, había caído al suelo y dejada atrás.

-¿Sabes? Tu novio realmente me gustaba-Admitió Hinako, nostálgica- Es tan diferente a los demás... Pero en el mismo instante en el que mi necesidad de demostrarle a Reika que cumplía sus expectativas opacó mis sentimientos por Shaoran, todo se fue al traste -Se lamentó- Shaoran dejó de ser el chico que me gustaba y pasó a ser un arma para cumplir mis propósitos. Una forma de demostrarle a Reika que realmente merecía su atención y que era mejor que tú. Aunque de todas formas lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado-Sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar molesta. Claro que en el fondo su orgullo si que estaba un poco herido- Nunca le he interesado. Ni yo ni muchas otras a las que ha rechazado-Añadió- Al parecer sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, pero finalmente sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa.

-No te negaré que eso me alegra-Se sinceró , satisfecha consigo misma-Pero te aseguro que lo mío me ha costado.

-Eso será porque se ha hecho el interesante-Bromeó Hinako, divertida-Ya que te puedo asegurar, y ten en cuenta que os he tenido muy vigilados, que tú le conquistaste a él mucho antes que él a ti. Más bien diría que eres tú la difícil.

-O la despistada-La corrigió Sakura, soltando una carcajada.

Sin ni si quiera darse cuenta, ambas chicas se habían sumergido en una conversación banal pero agradable; que contribuyó notoriamente en disipar los nervios que habían acumulado tras una noche tan agitada. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de ello, las dos dejaron de hablar y tan sólo se limitaron a mirarse con cierta incomodidad.

-Siento mucho el daño que te hemos hecho y todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses**-**Reiteróla presidenta, reincorporándose y alejándose lo suficiente para darle la espalda-Ahora ya lo sabes todo, y lo único que espero es que no seas benevolente con ninguna de las dos.

Hinako inclinó la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma, proporcionándose calor y apoyo para escuchar cualquier réplica que la joven Kinomoto pudiese hacerle. Especialmente ahora que era verdaderamente consciente de lo buena persona que era Sakura y de lo poco que se había merecido todo aquello.

Pero Sakura, siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, tan sólo pudo reincorporarse y acortar las distancias que les separaba para colocar su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella. Hinako, sobresaltada, giró la cabeza para mirarla; pero la castaña tan sólo se limitó a dedicarle una media sonrisa.

En un principio, cuando Tomoyo le había contado brevemente todo lo que la joven Tsujiai había confesado durante el trayecto en coche, se enfureció con la chica casi tanto como con su prima. Pero ahora que estaba más relajada y las tilas que se había tomado comenzaban a hacerle efecto, comprendió que, en cierta forma, Tsujiai había sido otra víctima como ella a manos de Reika. Sí era cierto que eso no la exculpaba de lo ocurrido; pero ella era de las personas que creían que todos podían equivocarse, cometer errores, y no era nadie para no dar una segunda oportunidad. Sobre todo cuando parecía estar tan arrepentida como Hinako.

-Lo siento, sigo en las mismas. No voy a denunciarte-Le informó Sakura, ante la expresión de incomprensión de su acompañante-Aunque si lo haré en el caso de Reika.

-¿Eh?

-Lo cierto es que también me había planteado en no denunciarla, pero tras meditarlo en la sala de espera, he comprendido que la mejor forma de ayudar a tu prima es poniéndole esa denuncia-Suspiró, colocándose un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja-Si no se la pusiese, pensaría que estoy siendo buena con ella y no lograría jamás librarse de mi sombra. De esta forma, si la denuncio, pensará que no soy tan buena como cree y me dejará en paz.

-¿Realmente lo piensas?-Inquirió Hinako, dudosa- Reika te tiene algo más que tirria.

-Lo sé-Una triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sakura-Pero su mirada esta noche me decía que estaba cansada de luchar contra la corriente, que estaba harta de no poder disfrutar de la vida por tener que competir con otros-Opinó, en un murmullo apenas audible-Creo que nosotras dos no hemos sido las únicas que hemos desconfiado de nosotras mismas en los últimos años.

La joven Tsujiai, que observaba a Sakura con una mezcla de admiración y duda, volvió a mirar al frente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

**oOoOoOo**

Aún molesta por los comentarios malintencionados de Kaho, la joven Daidôji siguió a su novio con vehemencia, maldiciendo el momento en el que a la señora Hiiragizawa se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de sugerirle a la modelo que la acompañase a la comisaría. La sola presencia de Mizuki provocaba en ella una profunda ira que lograba, incluso, que le hirviese la sangre, pero nada la irritaba tanto como los roces con Eriol que ella misma causaba o los ardientes comentarios referentes a esa etapa de sus vidas en la que el joven Hiiragizawa y la modelo habían sido algo más que conocidos.

Eriol, consciente que la presencia y actitud de Kaho molestaban a su novia incluso más que a él mismo, aprovechó que la pelirroja se estaba despidiendo de su madre -quien volvería antes a casa por cuestiones de trabajo- para sacar a Tomoyo de allí, asegurándose también que la otra chica nos les siguiese. Además, debía confesar que estaba deseando pasar un rato a solas con la joven Daidôji. Después de lo ocurrido, la necesidad de sentirla cerca era casi desesperada. Por ello, cuando se sentó en el alfeice de la ventana y la rodeó con sus amoratados brazos, sintió como cualquier sentimiento desagradable se desvanecía, dando paso a esa calidez que siempre sentía cuando Tomoyo estaba cerca, tan cerca como ahora.

-No le hagas caso-La aconsejó, soltando un suspiro-Sólo quiere provocarte.

-Pues lo está consiguiendo-Farfulló, cruzándose de brazos- Y eso que intento disimularlo, pero cada vez que te abraza para que sientas sus perfectos pechos, me entra una cosa que...

Con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba claramente que sus intenciones eran, desde luego, homicidas, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del chico. Había descubierto que esa era la única forma efectiva de calmarse, aunque la risita divertida de Eriol no estaba contribuyendo demasiado en ello.

-No tiene gracia-Le aseguró, señalándole con el dedo-Y seguro que si tú vieses como un tipo se me restriega de esa forma no te quedarías de brazos cruzados.

-Tenlo por seguro-Corroboró sonriendo amablemente, pese a que en su mente estaba haciendo una lista interminable de las cosas sádicas que le haría al susodicho-Pero no te preocupes, los únicos pechos que me gusta sentir son los tuyos.

Dándole un leve tirón para que el delgado cuerpo de la chica cayese sobre el pecho de él, el joven Hiiragizawa le colocó una mano en la espalda, presionándola hasta que pudo sentir con claridad los pechos de la morena. Lo cierto es que en esa ocasión, y teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo estaba magullado, el contacto no era tan placentero, pero no por ello menos excitante.

Tomoyo, a quien ese atrevimiento por parte del chico la había pillado por sorpresa, apoyó por inercia las palmas de las manos en la ventana para evitar caerse, una a cada mano de la cabeza de Eriol, logrando con ello que sus perfiles estuviesen a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Claro que los siento más cuando ninguno de los dos llevamos ropa-Comentó con naturalidad, deslizando su mano por la espalda hasta introducirla por debajo de la camiseta-¿Crees que deberíamos quitárnosla?

La joven Daidôji, que a esas altura no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica, le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza antes de reincorporarse lo suficiente para que su rostro quedase frente al de él.

-Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabías?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo- Con lo correcto y modosito que aparentas ser, y en el fondo siempre estás pensando en lo mismo.

-Es que estabas muy sexy con esa llave inglesa en la mano y esa expresión de tigresa en la cara-Se disculpó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-La culpa es tuya por provocarme.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Farfulló Tomoyo, cruzándose de brazos-A la próxima prometo no meterme aunque te estén dando una paliza.

-Perdona, pero se la estaba dando yo a él-Le corrigió Eriol, un poco picado-Ha dado la casualidad que cuando has entrado habían cambiado las tornas, pero antes de eso yo estaba ganando, y después de eso también.

-Ya, ya-Canturreó su novia, divertida, mirando al techo para disimular su sonrisa.

El joven Hiiragizawa, que había fruncido el ceño con escepticismo, sonrió también antes de rodear la cintura de Tomoyo con un brazo para atraerla nuevamente hasta él. La chica se dejó llevar por la necesidad de su novio de demostrarle lo varonil que podía ser si se lo proponía tanto en una pelea como en otras cosas; por lo que cuando Eriol besó sus labios e introdujo la lengua en su cavidad, ella respondió con la misma ansiedad que él, mientras se replanteaba muy seriamente si debía atentar más a menudo contra el orgullo de su novio. Ese si que había sido un beso en toda regla.

-Definitivamente eres un pervertido-Bromeó Tomoyo, agradeciendo enormemente que el chico la sujetase. El beso la había dejado sin fuerza en las piernas-Un pervertido muy ardiente.

-Es la edad, cariño-Se excusó Eriol, asumiendo al fin que había caído nuevamente en las tretas de su novia- Aunque estando tú cerca, me temo que me va a durar mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero-Murmuró la joven Daidôji, acercando su rostro al de él para besar nuevamente sus labios.

No obstante, ese preciado contacto no llegó a producirse. Los sonoros gritos de Sonomi Daidôji llamando a su única hija, lograron sobresaltar a ambos, obligándoles a separarse y fingir que mantenían una agradable conversación en vez de un excitante intercambio de saliva. Y es que Sonomi no había tardado en presentarse en el lugar cuando su hija le había comunicado que se encontraba en la comisaría. Pese a que se lo había dicho con el mayor tacto posible, la mujer había puesto el grito en el cielo; en especial cuando le comunicó que Sakura les había confesado que antes de acudir a la discoteca, había pedido auxilio en la misma comisaría en la que se encontraban ahora.

-¿Se puede saber quien es el mentecato que ha osado no dar credibilidad a la palabra de nuestra Sakura?-Había dicho la enérgica mujer, nada más poner un pie en el lugar.

Lógicamente ninguno de los integrantes del cuerpo policial se hizo saber culpable, al igual que no lo hicieron cuando Tomoyo hizo la misma pregunta con palabras más coloquiales pero con un trasfondo muy similar: _"En cuanto descubra de quien se trata lo mato" _Así que mientras la joven Daidôji batallaba con su interior para no lanzarse sobre Kaho, su madre se había entretenido -en honor de ambas- a buscar al culpable de tal osadía, quien, según sospechaba, debía ser el larguirucho que llevaba a rastras.

-¿Es este?-Cuestionó Tomoyo con ambas manos en la cadera, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el culpable-Mira que no me gustaría ir a la cárcel sin motivo.

-Es este-Le aseguró su madre, soltando el brazo del joven policía una vez lo hubieron acorralado contra la pared-Su jefe le ha delatado y me ha dado el permiso para que le impusiésemos el castigo pertinente.

-¿De veras?-Inquirió la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina al policía.

-¡Por favor, no me hagáis nada!-Imploró el policía, lloroso-Os prometo que a partir de ahora haré caso a cualquier cosa que me digan, ¡pero tened piedad!

El aludido, que miraba a una y a otra a la cual más horrorizado, se abrazó a la pared con una expresión en el rostro que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese resultado cómica. O al menos eso pensó Eriol, quien observaba la escena entre divertido y receloso. Prefería no pensar de lo que eran capaz de hacerle su novia y su suegra si alguna vez fuese lo suficientemente insensato como para serle infiel a la morena.

-Por cierto, mamá-Se percató Tomoyo con curiosidad, ignorando los alaridos de su _victima-_¿Qué has hecho para que el comisario te de toda esa información?

-Digamos... que fuimos muy amigos en el instituto.

-¡Oh!

Tomoyo, que no tardó en comprender cuan estrecha había sido la relación entre el comisario y su madre, volvió a centrar su atención en el policía, a quien le dirigió su mirada más malévola. Se iba a arrepentir ese policía de no haber escuchado a Sakura.

Diez minutos más tarde, y tras un tour en calzoncillos por la comisaria, el inexperto policía se disculpó con Sakura por no haberle prestado la debida atención. Confesó haber estado muy enfadado porque sus superiores le habían dejado al margen de un caso muy importante, aludiendo que era becario y que llevaba ejerciendo escasamente dos meses. Motivo por el cual, cuando Sakura le habló de su problema, él consideró que no era un asunto que concernía a la ley y continuó ordenando informes como llevaba haciendo desde hacía varias semanas.

La joven Kinomoto, que no puedo menos que compadecer al policía al haber caído en manos de ambas Daidôji, le sonrió y aceptó sus disculpas, haciéndole prometer que a partir de entonces se lo pensaría mucho más antes de rechazar un caso o no ofrecer su ayuda a alguien que cree necesitarla.

Muchos años después, ya con la placa en la mano y sentado en el sillón del comisario, el por aquél entonces policía recordaría esas palabras y la valiosa lección que había aprendido esa noche. Quizás si no hubiese pasado eso, él no hubiese llegado a alcanzar un cargo tan importante y en su trayectoria profesional no hubiese ayudado a tantas personas. siodía decirse que gracias a esas dos chicas y a la desquiciada madre de una de ellas, había logrado ser mejor policía y mejor persona.

Definitivamente, las cosas pasan por algo, aunque en su momento no sabemos determinar por qué.

**oOoOoOo**

La joven Kinomoto, sentada en uno de los incómodos asientos que había en esa pequeña sala de espera, alzó la mirada con rapidez cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

Cansado, con parte del rostro inflamado a causa de los golpes y, probablemente, con incipientes moratones que debían permanecer oculto bajo las ropas, Shaoran cruzó el umbral, buscando en seguida con la mirada el lloroso rostro de su novia.

-¡Shaoran!-Exclamó la chica, reincorporándose y corriendo hacia él pese a la insistencia de Tôya de permanecer sentada.

Siendo conscientes que sus acciones y miradas podían delatar la estrecha relación que tenían frente a los ojos del señor Kinomoto y el mayor de sus hijos, ambos castaños se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado que culminó con un beso húmedo y dulce en los labios. Fue un simple roce, pero fue suficiente para embargarles en una profunda y apaciguadora tranquilidad. Ahora que estaban en los brazos del otro, por fin podían respirar tranquilos.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Shaoran, cogiendo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para forzar el contacto visual entre ellos. Así se aseguraría que Sakura no le quitase relevancia a su estado-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Perfectamente-Contestó, dedicándole una elocuente sonrisa, para seguidamente volver a aferrarse a él con necesidad-Ahora estoy mejor que nunca.

-Tonta-Musitó, resignado, besándola en la frente-Pero me alegra que estés bien.

-Lo sé.

Tras varias horas latiendo a un ritmo acelerado y desigual, sus corazones comenzaron a relajarse, bombeando de una forma más sosegada y acompasada; porque el peligro ya había pasado. Ahora estaban juntos, ahora estaban bien. Todo estaba bien.

O no.

-Sakura, no es por inmiscuirme en este momento tan... romántico-Intervino Khay, adormilado, recostado entre varias sillas-Pero creo que a tu hermano está a punto de darle algo.

La pareja, que habían ignorado de forma impulsiva e inconsciente la multitud que les rodeaba, se separó lentamente, sonrojados. Entrelazando una de sus manos con la del otro, ambos jóvenes se acercaron con nerviosismo a los dos Kinomoto restantes, quienes habían asimilado la escena de forma muy diferente.

-Me gustaría poder decirte que bienvenido a la familia-La voz de Fujitaka era pausada y amistosa, aunque sus palabras inquietaron durante unos segundos al chino-Pero ya hace tiempo que formas parte de ella.

-Gracias-Contestó Shaoran, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa-Mientras ella quiera, prometo estar a su lado, cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz. Le doy mi palabra.

-Sé que lo harás, porque ya nos lo estás demostrando-Le alentó, respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra mucho más confiada.

La mirada del señor Kinomoto se posó sobre su pequeña hija, cuyos ojos estaban cristalinos y pronosticaban lo poco que faltaba para que la felicidad que en esos momentos la embargaba, se materializase y recorriese de un momento a otro su magullado y ennegrecido rostro.

-¡Oh, papá!-Exclamó Sakura, sin poder contenerse, soltando la mano de su novio para abalanzarse sobre su padre-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.

Shaoran, que como la mayoría de los presentes disfrutaban de la añorable escena, se sobresaltó cuando sintió como unos dedos largos y en tensión apretaban su hombro, obligándole a retomar de espaldas la marcha. Pese a la advertencia de Khay, ninguno de los dos castaños había prestado verdadero interés en Tôya. No obstante, a Shaoran no le sorprendió que aquél que le arrastraba por el pasillo fuera el sobre protector y desquiciado hermano de la chica.

-Ven conmigo-Le ordenó, de tal forma que le dio a entender que no admitía réplica.

Estaba perdido.

Quizás ahora si que se arrepentía-aunque sólo fuera un poco- en no haberse replanteado las consecuencias que podía acarrear besar a Sakura delante de todos, o, lo que es lo mismo, delante de Tôya Kinomoto.

Sakura, que fue gracias a un comentario de Eriol que se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, intentó seguirles; pero su padre se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca y negando con la cabeza cuando sus ojos verdes buscaron una explicación a su agarre.

-No es fácil para Tôya asimilar que ya te has convertido en una mujer-Le explicó, de forma conciliadora-Dale al menos el gusto de desahogarse.

-¿Utilizando a mi novio como saco de boxeo?-Inquirió, sarcástica, enrojeciendo rápidamente por la falta de costumbre de referirse a Shaoran de ese modo frente a su padre-Sabes como puede llegar a ser Tôya de protector.

-Sólo cuando hablamos de su hermana pequeña y de aquél que amenaza con robarle espacio en tu corazón-Contestó, mirando hacia el pasillo por donde habían desaparecido ambos jóvenes-Tranquila, aunque no lo parezca, Shaoran le simpatiza.

-Espero que lo recuerde cuando le acorrale contra una pared-Suspiró Sakura, mirando también hacia el final del pasillo desierto. Finalmente sonrió- ¿Será idiota? Tôya es mi hermano, mi ejemplo a seguir, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte rechazar el ofrecimiento de la señora Daidôji-Comentó Kaho, acariciando sus piernas por encima de las medias que llevaba bajo la falda-Pagar un mugriento taxi solamente para evitar que tu querida novia y suegra duerman quince minutos menos-Añadió, sin disimular completamente el disgusto de sus palabras-Muy considerado de tu parte, sin lugar a dudas.

Recostado sobre el asiento trasero del coche que le correspondía y apoyando la cabeza en el cristal a la par que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, ni si quiera se molestó en abrir los ojos para replicarle que el ofrecimiento iba dirigido exclusivamente a él y no a ambos. Y es que a Sonomi tampoco le había gustado especialmente la modelo. Además,si había rechazado el ofrecimiento de las Daidôji había sido únicamente para no prolongar el sufrimiento de su novia. Hubiese sido muy cruel de su parte obligar a Tomoyo a soportar la presencia de Kaho durante quince minutos más.

-¿Tanta ilusión te hacía montar en un coche de lujo?-Inquirió, adormilado-Si quieres mañana te dejo uno de los nuestros y haces un tour por todo Japón. Así de paso te mantienes entretenida.

"_Y nos dejas en paz"_ Añadió para sí.

Pero precisamente fue la chica quien puso en palabras sus pensamientos. Ocupando el asiento que hasta el momento les había separado, la joven Mizuki le acarició el cuello y los brazos, forzándole a abrir los ojos para darle a entender en una gélida mirada lo innecesarias y poco placenteras que le resultaban sus caricias.

-Antes no me querías tan lejos-Se mofó, intentando aparentar que su orgullo no se había resentido ante el rechazo-Es más, solías quererme muy cerca.

-Antes era un adolescente con ojos-Contestó, tajante-Ahora sigo teniendo ojos, pero también cabeza.

La modelo, que no se esperaba una respuesta tan contundente, sutil, pero a la vez ofensiva, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decantarse por guardar silencio y volver a su sitio.

-Está claro que Tomoyo a hecho muy bien su trabajo-Masculló, haciendo un ademán desinteresado con la mano-Poniéndote en contra de los que realmente se preocupan por ti.

-¿Tú preocuparte por mí?-Se mofó Eriol, sarcástico-No me hagas reír.

Sin inmutarse y con una calma impropia de la conversación que estaban manteniendo, la joven Mizuki sostuvo la mirada del chico hasta que éste dejo de carcajearse para retarla con sus obres azules.

-No hablaba de mí-Le corrigió Kaho, agitando su cabellera-Tu madre también opina que te has vuelto un insolente, y después de lo de esta noche...

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los carnosos labios de la modelo.

-¿Qué le has dicho a mi madre, Kaho?-Inquirió, con brillo amenazante en la mirada-No estarás poniendo a mi madre en contra de Tomoyo ¿Cierto?

-Sólo me limito a comentar mis impresiones con ella-Respondió, despreocupada-No es culpa mía si coincide con mi opinión de que esa chiquilla no te conviene.

Eriol, que se había tensado nada más comprender el juego del cual Kaho se creía la reina, contrajo los puños y apretó la mandíbula, furioso.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Kaho-Le advirtió, intentando contenerse- Sabes que suelo dejarte hacer sin oponerme, pero si te metes con Tomoyo... Es lo único que no perdono.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?-Cuestionó, irritada, pese a que procuraba no aparentarlo.

-No pretendas averigua cuanto-Le recomendó en un susurro-Te lo he advertido. No me obligues a jugar a tu mismo juego porque sabes que si lo hago, perderás.

-Eso habrá que comprobarlo-Le retó la modelo sin achicarse-Después de todo, fui yo quien te enseñó a jugar.

**oOoOoOo**

Debían ser sobre las cinco de la madrugada cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto. Tras una noche agitada y proporcionalmente agotadora, la pareja pudo darse una ducha rápida para rápidamente ponerse el pijama, mucho más cómodo y agradable de lo que lo recordaban.

Sin quererlo, el joven Li hizo un repaso mental de lo sucedido. Se habían prometido que, al menos, durante unas horas olvidarían el tema; pero le era imposible. Ciertamente se sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que los cinco individuos que había contratado Reika iban a ir a prisión durante unos meses, al menos. Al parecer, además de por los cargos de agresión que habían caído sobre ellos tras el incidente en la discoteca, Ooku y los demás ya llevaban denuncias de diversos tipos sobre sus hombros. Eso, para su fortuna, alargaría la pena y su tranquilidad. Era consciente que Ooku intentaría cobrar venganza nada más saliese de la cárcel, pero en eso si que no quería pensar de momento. Ya vería que harían cuando llegase el momento.

Por otro lado, y a petición de la joven Kinomoto, no se iban a presentar cargos contra Hinako. Todos habían apoyado la decisión de Sakura para sorpresa de la Presidenta, pero si era cierto que Shaoran ya no veía de la misma forma a aquella chica que meses atrás había besado en un arrebato. Lo cierto era que al recordar ese hecho y todo lo que la joven Tsujiai le había contado en la sala de estar de los Kinomoto, no pudo menos que sentirse nuevamente culpable. Si bien era cierto que su presencia sólo había influido ligeramente en el odio que Reika le profesaba a Sakura, si era culpa suya que Hinako hubiese participado activamente en las tretas de su prima. Quizás si él hubiese sido un poco más sincero con ella y con él mismo, no habría pasado nada de eso. No obstante, esa era otra de las cosas en las que no quería pensar. O al menos es lo que le había prometido a Sakura que haría cuando le manifestó su sentimiento de culpa.

-Lo pasado, pasado está-Le dijo, dedicándole una media sonrisa-Aunque simplemente hayan pasado unas horas. No pienses en eso ¿Vale?

La situación de Reika, sin embargo, era muy diferente a la de su prima. Sakura había puesto una denuncia contra ella, aunque lo hacía con la convicción que ese trozo de papel que había firmado la ayudaría más a progresar que a sentenciarla. No había sido una decisión fácil, pero al recordar las palabras de la rubia, no había tardado en comprender que si no la denunciaba Reika pensaría que estaba siendo benevolente con ella y, nuevamente, sentiría su orgullo herido y querría buscar venganza. Era por ello que confiaba en que esa decisión no sólo beneficiase a la joven Horton, sino también a ella misma y a la gente que la rodeaba. Según le habían comunicado los oficiales de policía, a primera hora de la mañana irían en busca de Reika para llevarla a la comisaría, interrogarla y advertirla de un posible juicio en el cual todos los presentes tendrían que testificar.

Ese dato le hizo volver a suspirar. Por mucho que la peor parte hubiese pasado, aún no había terminado todo. Probablemente lo acontecido en la discoteca se prolongaría durante varios meses más, pero cruzaría los dedos para que una vez llegado a su fin no volviese a resurgir de las cenizas.

Entró unos instantes a su habitación para dejar unas cosas y volvió a salir al pasillo, mirando con recelo hacia la habitación en la cual debía estar dormido el señor Kinomoto tras consolar y mimar a su hija mientras él se estaba duchando. No obstante,por si a caso, prefirió llamar antes de entrar en la femenina habitación. Ahora que era oficial la relación entre ellos, cualquier gesto o intención se podría malintencionar; pero su necesidad de estar con ella esa noche y acurrucarla entre sus brazos, era demasiado intensa como para desearle buenas noches y volver a su habitación sin más.

Dando gracias que Tôya no hubiese podido quedarse a dormir esa noche en la casa familiar, Shaoran abrió la puerta de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y entro mostrando una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal como sospechaba, la habitación sólo estaba ocupada por Sakura, quien dándole la espalda a la entrada de la misma, observa el jardín por la ventana. Nada más oír como la puerta se cerraba, la joven Kinomoto se giró sobresaltada, inquieta ante el inconsciente temor de que Ooku y los demás hubiesen entrado a su casa para buscarla. Fue por ello que al ver el magullado rostro de Shaoran, Sakura volvió a relajarse, apresurándose a guardar lo que tenía entre las manos en uno de los libros que había sobre el escritorio. El chino frunció el entrecejo ante el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Sobre todo cuando la castaña le recompensó su discreción con una radiante sonrisa. Realmente no entendía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para aparentar estar tan animada después de todo lo que había pasado. Lo que no sabía Shaoran era que para Sakura, estar al lado del chico, poder sentir su tacto, su olor... era el mejor elixir revitalizante de todos, la cura de sus heridas.

-Por fin se ha acabado-Comentó la joven Kinomoto, tras unos minutos mirándose el uno al otro desde cada extremo de la habitación-¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Ningún reproche?

Shaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza y Sakura frunció el ceño como respuesta.

-¿Aún te duele el tobillo?-Le preguntó el chino, mirando el pie vendado de su novia-Deberías ponerlo en alto.

-Estoy bien.

No obstante, e ignorando deliberadamente su respuesta, Shaoran no tardó en acortar la distancia que les separaba para cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta la cama.

Sakura, que se limitó a rodar los ojos como única protesta ante los cuidados de su novio, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y besó su nuca, aferrándose más a él cuando sintió como su cuerpo impactaba suavemente sobre el mullido colchón.

-Shaoran...-Le llamó, obligándole a permanecer encorvado, y disminuyendo su tono de voz hasta que no fue más que un murmullo-... debemos hablar.

El aludido, que con todo el alboroto sufrido en las últimas horas había olvidado que esa misma mañana estaban enfadados, soltó un suspiró y se deshizo con delicadeza de los delgados brazos de la castaña. Consciente de que unos inquisidores ojos verdes analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentó en la cama al lado de Sakura, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Está bien, tenías razón-Reconoció Shaoran a regañadientes, aún con su atención fija en el suelo de la habitación-Ichiya no tenía nada que ver con esto. Me equivoqué.

-No era la razón lo que quería que me dieses-Objetó Sakura, masajeándose el tobillo adolorido -No en ese momento ni ahora. Sólo necesitaba que me dieses un voto de confianza.

-¿A ti o a él?-Gruñó, contrayendo los puños- Lo siento, pero no voy a disculparme con _ese_, que lo sepas.

A Sakura no le supuso ningún esfuerzo detectar un deje de orgullo, dolor e incluso celos en sus palabras; pero lo ignoró. Lamentando que Shaoran hubiese decidido comenzar su necesaria conversación por el tema de Hiroshi, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, reflexiva.

-No te iba a pedir que lo hicieras.

-¿Entonces?

Sakura tomó aire y tras reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se giró hacia él, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para abordar el tema.

-Ya te lo he dicho, sólo necesitaba que confiases en mí-Insistió, entristecida-No me estoy refiriendo a la culpabilidad o inocencia de Ichiya en este asunto, sino en la veracidad de mis palabras. Siempre haces lo mismo-Recordó, mirándole con frustración-Lo hiciste cuando te dije que te quería y lo haces ahora cuando te aseguro que no es Hiroshi quien me preocupa, sino tú. Shaoran...-Musitó, acariciándole una mejilla-... yo te quiero, pero a veces me da la sensación que no te dejas querer completamente. Necesito que confíes en mí, ¿Confías en mí?-Repitió-Shaoran, ¿Confías en mi?

La mirada de Sakura derrochaba temor y expectación por la respuesta. El castaño, que se sentía desconcertado y culpable ante la sinceridad de su novia, dudo unos instantes, pero finalmente la cogió de la mano que acariciaba su propio rostro y se la llevó a magullados labios, que besaron su palma con desesperación.

-Sí, sí, confío en ti, claro que lo hago-Contestó, aún con la mano contra sus labios-Eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo, no te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto me importas.

-¿Y por qué...?

-Soy yo, Sakura-La interrumpió, negando con la cabeza-Soy yo.

Esta vez era Sakura quien se sentía desconcertada ante las palabras de su novio. Podía leer en sus ojos la desesperación que manifestaba su cuerpo y sus gesto, pero sospechaba que ese amargo sentimiento no era más que la punta del iceberg. Realmente había algo que le atormentaba, pero no sabía qué.

-Y esto de Ichiya...-Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello-Cada vez que pienso en lo que has pasado hoy, en lo que te hizo ese tipo... me vuelvo loco. Claro que confío en ti...-Insistió, mirándola-Pero no puedo entender porque tú parece que vuelvas a confiar en él. No se lo merece.

-Sí, es cierto que me hizo mucho daño y he dudado mucho antes de tomar una decisión, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿Tú no?

-No.

La respuesta de Shaoran había sido rotunda, pero Sakura sospechó que esa sentencia iba mucho más allá que la simple idea de sentenciar a Hiroshi. Li estaba siendo exigente, duro e implacable. No parecía sentir la menor compasión por Ichiya ni los de su calaña. No parecía ser el novio comprensivo y cariñoso que ella creía tener.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto todo este asunto?-Preguntó, desconcertada-Cuando hablas de Hiroshi lo haces de una forma... Es como si no fueras tú-Matizó, pensativa-Tu mirada, tus palabras... Me da miedo... Es cómo si no te conociera, y eso me aterra.

-¿Te doy miedo?

La pregunta no fue más que un susurro en el silencio de la habitación que llegó al corazón de Sakura como un puñal afilado. El dolor que había podido detectar en el tono de voz del castaño la hizo arrepentirse en seguida de sus propias palabras. Por mucho que había intentado encontrar la forma adecuada de darle a entender lo mucho que la turbaba esa situación, finalmente había conseguido herirle, justamente todo lo contrario de lo que pretendía.

-No, no, no me refería a eso-Negó la castaña, acercando su rostro al de él para besarle suavemente en los labios-Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que seas tan poco benevolente, eso es todo.

-Quizás es que no me conoces tanto como crees-Contestó, condescendiente, apartando la cara para no propiciar un segundo beso.

Sakura dejó caer la mano con la que acariciaba su mejilla y suspiró cuando le vio levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana por la cual minutos antes ella estaba mirando.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, facilitando la fluidez de sus pensamientos y oprimiendo aún con más fuerza su corazón. Aunque estaban escasamente a un metro y medio de distancia, el espació que había entre ellos se asemejaba al más profundo de los abismos. Por un instante temieron que ese acercamiento que se había propiciado a causa del incidente en la discoteca, se hubiese evaporado por culpa de un sentimiento mal expresado y un pasado aún oculto.

Sin molestarse en disimular una mueca de dolor, Sakura se acercó cojeando hasta su novio, comprendiendo que una vez enfriado el músculo, la torcedura dolería mucho más que en caliente.

-Claro que te conozco, Shaoran-Le aseguró, introduciendo su fría mano por debajo de la camisa del pijama para acariciarle la espalda-Y estoy dispuesta a conocerte mucho más de ahora en adelante, si quieres que lo haga. No me importa lo que haya podido pasar en China, las novias o los líos en los que te hayas metido... Lo único que me importa es el ahora, y lo que pasará en adelante. Sólo te pido que a partir de hoy confíes en mí en todos los aspectos y te dejes querer, porque parece que consideres que no mereces que te quieran-Murmuró, no con menos convicción-Soy consciente que no siempre estaremos de acuerdo, que discutiremos día sí y día también; pero desde el mismo instante en el que te conocí en el aeropuerto, supe que esa sería la relación que tendríamos,y no quiero otra.

Shaoran sintió como los brazos de su novia rodeaban su cintura mientras la castaña pegaba su pecho y su rostro contra la ancha espalda del chico. Li la dejó hacer durante unos instantes, pero no tardó en acariciar con ternura ambos antebrazos de Sakura. Las peticiones para el futuro de la castaña le habían conmovido; pero a su vez le habían puesto en alerta la mención de sus posibles ex novias y los problemas que podía haber tenido en su país de origen. ¿Había sido una mención casual o había algo más tras esas palabras tan acertadas?

-Te quiero-Le susurró, obligándole a girarse para quedar frente a él-Y voy a dar todo de mi para que esto funcione.

Agarrándole de la camiseta del pijama, Sakura le forzó a inclinarse para poder capturar sus labios en un beso ardiente y experto; un beso muy distinto a los que solía dar, pero que denotaba no sólo lo mucho que amaba a ese chico arrogante, sino lo mucho que lo deseaba como hombre.

Definitivamente Sakura fue consciente que las cosas siempre pasaban por algo. Quizás lo sucedido en la discoteca y lo mal que lo había pasado en los últimos meses no había sido la mejor forma de conseguirlo; pero gracias a todo ello había aprendido a confiar más en si misma, a quererse más y, lo más importante, a madurar. Ya no se sentía tan niña como veinticuatro horas atrás. Ahora se sentía un poco más adulta y consecuente, más capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo con la única idea de superarlo.

No obstante, y pese a que Shaoran correspondió al beso con fervor, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que no era ni el mejor momento ni el lugar adecuado para entregarse el uno al otro. Ciertamente, la excitación que había comenzado a embargarla había opacado el cansancio que esa noche tan agitaba había propiciado en ella, pero con su padre durmiendo a escasos metros prefería no arriesgarse. Además, Shaoran estaba demasiado distraído tras su conversación como para hacerle saber su decisión. Definitivamente era mejor esperar. Y es que la espera valdría la pena.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo-Le rogó, abrazándose a él-Por favor.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir a tu padre si se le ocurre entrar y nos ve juntos?-Inquirió, dedicándole una media sonrisa-Por muy de la familia que ya me considere, no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-Quizás-Terció Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero por lo que queda de noche, sólo tengo claro que quiero estar contigo.

Shaoran, que sabía que al final acabaría cediendo a las peticiones de su novia, sonrió más ampliamente y la guió aún abrazados hasta la cama. Ayudándola a introducirse en esta sin forzar el tobillo malherido, se metió también y tapó a ambos con las cobijas.

Ambos eran conscientes que la conversación que habían empezado había quedado inconclusa. Aún había muchas cosas que querían decirse y mucho que discutir acerca de Hiroshi Ichiya; pero ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo más adelante, cuando Shaoran se decidiese finalmente por confesarlo todo.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, Sakura no tardó en quedarse dormida; como su respiración suave y continua le dio a entender al castaño. Estaba agotada, y no era de extrañar que además de a los suyos, también se hubiese entregado a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo,aunque él también sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, no logró dormirse pese a que cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Las palabras de Sakura y la evidencia de lo difícil que le había puesto a la chica en más de una ocasión el futuro de la relación, habían logrado arrebatarle la venda que cubría sus ojos; demostrándole con ello que si quería ser feliz y, aún más importante, hacer feliz a Sakura, debía tomar una decisión.

Ni miró la hora cuando cuidadosamente salió de la cama, volviendo a cubrir con mayor esmero si cabía , a una dormida Sakura. Los delgados rayos de sol de las primeras horas de la mañana, comenzaban a iluminar la habitación, amenazando peligrosamente con despertar a la joven Kinomoto. Previendo eso, Shaoran se acercó a la ventana con la intención de hacer volver la oscuridad al dormitorio. No obstante, antes de que su mano rozase la cuerda, la escena que había presenciado al entrar en la habitación escasamente tres horas atrás, volvió a su mente con absoluta nitidez.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal; pero sus manos iban solas cuando rebuscaban entre los libros el objeto que Sakura había ocultado entre sus páginas. No sabía por que lo hacía exactamente ya que él, menos que nadie, era de los que rebuscaban entre las pertenencias ajenas; pero tenía la sensación que aquello que la joven Kinomoto había pretendido ocultar le concernía más que ninguna otra cosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando comprobó con asombro y cierto temor que aquello que Sakura había escondido no era otra cosa que la única foto que conservaba de Minami y él cuando aún salían juntos, cuando la joven Mao aún estaba viva. Ni si quiera se preguntó como había llegado a parar ese doloroso recuerdo a manos de Sakura ni las interpretaciones acertadas o erróneas que podía haber sacado de esa imagen engañosa, y de sus propias palabras en la discoteca. Simplemente arrugó la foto en su puño y abandonó la habitación con paso apresurado y mucho menos cauteloso de lo previsto. Ese suceso había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había tomado una decisión. Sakura se había enfrentado a su pasado por ella, por él y por su relación. Ahora era su turno de devolverle la jugada. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios por Sakura, por Minami y por él mismo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Arami, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames al trabajo?-Preguntó, saliendo de la habitación en la cual se encontraba hablando con su superior-He tenido que decirle a mi jefe que tengo un problema familiar para lograr que quitase esa cara de hastío.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño y dedicándole una media sonrisa a un par de enfermeras que le saludaron elocuentemente al pasar frente a él, el joven Kinomoto se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala de espera y bufó.

_-¡Y es que tienes un problema familiar!-Exclamó la chica, indignada, al otro lado de la línea-¿O cómo le llamas a lo ocurrido esta madrugada?_

-Ah, ya veo-Comprendió Tôya, restregándose los ojos con la mano izquierda. Apenas había dormido dos horas antes de dirigirse al trabajo- Ya te has enterado.

_-Pues sí-Corroboró Arami, con un deje de reproche en la voz-Y no precisamente gracias a ti. Menos mal que Yukito si que es un hombre de verdad y ha tenido el detalle de llamarme._

A sabiendas que después de esa pequeña reprimenda que no era más que los aperitivos antes del plato fuerte, Tôya alejó el móvil de su oreja la largura de su brazo y espero el tiempo suficiente para que su ex novia se desahogase y le dejase defenderse.

-Sí, bueno, confiaba en que no fuera lo suficientemente importante para no poder contártelo en un par de horas-El sarcasmo de sus palabras era palpable- Además, que tampoco creo que sea un problema tan serio. Vamos, no es que a mí me haga ilusión precisamente; pero no es tan mal tío después de todo. Es decir, que podía haber sido peor-Aclaró, tartamudeando ligeramente. Defender a su enemigo era mucho más difícil que insultarle-Vamos, que los tiene bien puesto. Y eso te lo puedo asegurar. Lo he comprobado personalmente.

Arami, que se había visto obligada a guardar silencio en el preciso instante en el que su conversación había pasado a un monólogo comprensible únicamente para su locutor, le llamó repetidas veces antes de que Tôya le prestase finalmente atención.

_-¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?-Inquirió Arami, desconcertada-¿Quien los tiene bien puestos, que me entere yo?_

-¡Pues el mocoso!-Exclamó, con aire evidente-¿Quien va a ser?

_-¿Pero que tiene que ver Shaoran con todo esto?-Cuestionó su ex novia, perdiendo ya la paciencia._

-¿Pero es que no me estabas preguntando por el mocoso y mi hermana?-Preguntó, realmente sorprendido-¿No estabas diciendo no se qué de un problema familiar y de lo que había pasado esta mañana?

_-¡Pues claro!-Contestó Arami, exaltada-¡Pero me estaba refiriendo a lo ocurrido con esa desquiciada que ha estado intimidando a Sakura, merluzo!_

Avergonzado por su desliz y comprobando que había lazado la voz durante la conversación hasta el punto que era el centro de atención en esa enorme sala de espera, se disculpó con los pacientes haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y retomó la conversación, bajando adrede su tono de voz.

-Ah, eso.

_-Sí, eso-Terció, empleando un tono de reproche. No obstante, su voz no tardó en tornarse dulce y comprensiva-Ya veo. Está bien, no quieres hablar de eso, lo entiendo. Perdona mi insistencia, ya me conoces-Se disculpó, intentando animar al chico soltando una pequeña risita cómplice-Sólo estaba preocupada._

-No, perdóname a mí-Se disculpó él, tras unos instantes de silencio-Es que me siento tan inútil... Saber que Sakura ha pasado por todo eso y yo sin enterarme, sin poder hacer nada. Me siento como si hubiese fracasado, como si para una vez que realmente me necesita no he estado ahí. Y sin embargo, él...-Pero tras reflexionar unos segundos se decantó por no concluir la frase, dando paso a una amarga sonrisa en su lugar- Menudo hermano mayor estoy hecho.

_-El mejor hermano del mundo-Le aseguró, confiada, pero comprendiendo a la perfección el cúmulo de sentimientos que dominaban al mayor de los Kinomoto en esos instantes- Y lo más importante, es que ya no tienes que sobrellevar esa carga tú solo. _

Tôya, que se había sumergido sin quererlo en sus propias cavilaciones, alzó la mirada de forma inconsciente a la par que su atención volvía a centrarse en las palabras de su ex novia.

_-Porque ahora Shaoran está ahí para ayudarte-Le hizo ver, comprensiva como siempre-Tôya, Shaoran nunca lograría reemplazarte ni aunque lo intentase. Sakura sabe muy bien quien es su hermano y ni millones de chinos con buen culo serán capaces de cambiar lo que siente por ti._

-¿Chinos con buen culo?-Inquirió, molesto por el apelativo con el que Arami lograba distinguir al novio de su hermana.

_-La cuestión es que debes comprender que Shaoran no es tu enemigo, sino tu aliado-Prosiguió, obviando la interrupción anterior-Ahora sabes que hay alguien más capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a Sakura a salvo y hacerla feliz. _

Tras concluir con su argumentación, el silencio volvió a predominar durante un par de minutos. El joven Kinomoto no podía decir que las palabras de su ex novia le habían pillado por sorpresa, ya que incluso él mismo había comenzado a ser consciente de la veracidad que había en ella mucho antes de que escapasen de la garganta de la morena. Porque alguien se le había adelantado para hacerle ver lo obvio.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo que me dijo el mocoso anoche-Recordó Tôya, más para si que para aquella que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios- Si al final el tío va a ser listo y todo.

_-¿Vas a matarme?-Inquirió Shaoran, nada más abandonar la comisaría._

_Tôya, que aún lo llevaba arrastrando y que no dejó de hacerlo hasta encontrar una calle lo suficientemente solitaria para acorralarlo contra la pared, le dedicó una mueca que bien podía haber sido un intento de sonrisa antes de dar paso a un semblante serio y amenazante._

_-Me has leído la mente-Le confirmó, mirándole a los ojos-Pero como comprenderás, la comisaría no era el lugar idóneo para acabar contigo. Ya sabes, más que nada es por ese pequeño detalle de que todos tengan placa y vayan armados._

_-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ir a la cárcel no te importaba con tal de que ningún chico se acerque a tu hermana-Se jactó Shaoran, intentando hacerle rabiar-Que decepción._

_-No, si eso es lo que menos me preocupa-Le corrigió, dedicándole otro intento de sonrisa que por primera vez sí que inquieto al chino-El asunto es que no quería que interviniesen._

_-¡Oh! ¿Entonces debo entender con eso que el echo de ser el principal sospechoso por haberme sacado a rastras delante de muchos testigos, no te importa?_

_-No-Contestó con rotundidad, aún con esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios-Además, prometí a Arami que no armaría ningún escándalo al enterarme que habías seducido a mi hermana aprovechando que no estaba cerca para vigilarte._

_Shaoran, que era consciente que Tôya no estaba dispuesto a admitir tan fácilmente que había perdido contra _el mocoso, _frunció el entrecejo para seguidamente cruzarse de brazos en señal de réplica. El joven Kinomoto aún se encontraba situado frente a él, acorralándole contra la pared, pero ese detalle no pareció amedrentar al chino._

_-¿Qué no estabas para vigilarme?-Repitió, escéptico- Kinomoto, sabes también como yo que mi relación con tu hermana pasó a mayores cuando aún estabas en tu casa._

_Tôya se tensó ante los implícitas que podían resultar las palabras de su oponente y Shaoran, un poco más confiado, sonrió de forma socarrona._

_-Oh, ya veo. Así que precisamente es eso lo que te molesta-Se mofó, divertido- ¡El hecho de que me haya ligado a tu hermana delante de tus narices! Joder, Kinomoto, eres un caso a parte, definitivamente._

_No obstante, en el rostro de Tôya no había ni la mínima expresión que indicase que estuviese compartiendo el júbilo de su acompañante. Es más, las palabras-acertadas-del chino sólo habían conseguido que su enfado aumentase sino que encima le habían recordado porque detestaba tanto a su _cuñado.

_Ya no sólo limitándose a acorralarle contra la pared y un gesto rápido que pilló a Shaoran completamente desprevenido, Tôya le agarró la entrepierna con la mano derecha mientras que la palma de la otra acariciaba la fría pared a pocos centímetros del rostro de Shaoran._

_Li, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al igual que su boca, dejó de reír casi al instante para poder soltar una exclamación ahogada que satisfizo enormemente a su agresor._

_-Ahora nos reímos menos ¿Eh?-Se jactó Tôya, entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante un segundo después-Bien, ahora quédate calladito y escúchame con atención._

_Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, procurando no mover ni un músculo más de lo necesario con la esperanza de que Tôya no creyese que pretendía huir -algo que quizás hubiese hecho si no fuera porque su cuñado le tenía bien sujeto-y apretase un poco más. Y es que la situación, además de incómoda, podía volverse bastante dolorosa._

_-Soy consciente que mi hermana es tan sumamente cabezota que hará lo que le plazca sin tener en cuenta mi sabio consejo-Se resignó, no sin cierto reproche. Shaoran asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con él-Es por eso que quiero dejarte las cosas muy claras desde el principio. No me gustaría que luego me echases en cara que no te avisé-Aclaró-Ya te lo dije, no eres mal tío y precisamente por eso he decidido hacer una excepción y ser amable contigo._

_¿Amable?_

_El escepticismo que conllevaban esas palabras no tardó en reflejarse en el rostro de Li. Resultaba evidente que Tôya Kinomoto tenía un particular concepto de los valores morales y los adjetivos, porque tener a una persona cogida de _ahí _mientras la fulminabas con la mirada, no era ser precisamente amable. O sí. Después de todo la expresión asesina de su rostro era una clara prueba de lo que podía llegar a hacerle si osaba hacer daño a su hermana. Y es que ya había dado por sentado que el auténtico motivo de ese íntimo encuentro, no era más que para advertirle que se iba a pegar a él como si de su sombra se tratase._

_-Iré al grano-Sintetizó Tôya, presionándole un poco más en la entrepierna-Como mi hermana venga a decirme que la has hecho llorar, te mato. Me da igual si llora porque se te ha olvidado vuestro aniversario o porque le has pegado un pisotón en el pie, el resultado es..._

_-Yo muerto-Se le adelantó Shaoran, dándole a entender que había comprendido la esencia del mensaje._

_-Exacto-Corroboró, arrastrando las palabras-Y si se te ocurre liarte con otra...-Nuevamente volvió a apretar un poco más, esta vez presionando hasta asegurarse que en el rostro del chino apareciese una mueca de dolor-Primero te capo y después te mato. Por lo tanto, el resultado seguirá siento..._

_-Yo muerto-Repitió el chino, con una expresión de circunstancia que casi hizo sonreír a Tòya._

_-Correcto-Asintió, apretando de nuevo a la par que su tono de voz se volvía incluso más amenazante-Y si de casualidad se te ocurre..._

_-Yo muerto-Reiteró en un hilo de voz, cogiendo a Tôya de la muñeca derecha para evitar que siguiese presionando-Kinomoto, si te aseguras de que no tenga descendencia ahora, no podrás hacerme nada de eso en el futuro._

_-Aún podre matarte-Le recordó el aludido, aún cogiéndole la entrepierna._

_-No, porque tu hermana te matará a ti antes-Le hizo ver, apartando la mirada-Además... esto es un poco incómodo. Después de todo a ti... ya sabes-Musitó, mirando hacia todos lados. Tôya frunció el entrecejo-A ver si al final te voy a acabar gustando._

_Kinomoto, que no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, se quedó estático, como un cubito de hielo. La sangre dejó de circularle por las venas durante unos instantes para después acumularse en su rostro y en sus nudillos._

_-Fingiré que no has dicho eso-Le advirtió soltando, pese a todo, su entrepierna-Y para tu información, a mi no me gustan los hombres, sólo Yukito._

_-Ahora me quedo más tranquilo-Suspiró Shaoran, sintiendo la zona más sensible de su cuerpo un poco más ligera._

_Tôya miró al chico con claras intenciones de cumplir sus amenazas mucho antes de lo previsto; pero cuando vio la escueta sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Shaoran, no tardó en darse cuenta que su comentario no había sido más que una forma de suavizar las cosas y tomarle un poco el pelo. Es por ello que para chico, que al ver esa mirada tan propia del Kinomoto lamentó haberle gastado esa pequeña broma,fue toda un sorpresa cuando Tôya soltó una suave carcajada que él supo interpretar como esa pequeña oportunidad de formar parte de la familia Kinomoto._

_-Tôya-Le llamó, utilizando por primera vez su nombre de pila._

_El aludido alzó la mirada un poco sorprendido, pero no puso ningún reparo ante ese nuevo grado de confianza. Después de todo tenía el presentimiento que Shaoran Li sería su cuñado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Incluso veía venir la horrible posibilidad de que fuera el padre de sus pequeños sobrinos. Y decía horrible porque prefería no pensar en como su pequeña hermana se quedaría embarazada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Él siempre había sido partidario de la adopción y de que Sakura fuera soltera toda la vida. Pero en fin... Habría que acostumbrarse._

_-Tôya...-Repitió, mirándole directamente a los ojos y con una seriedad que nunca había visto en él-Sé como te sientes, y puedes creerme cuando te digo que para Sakura eres la persona más increíble del mundo. Eres su hermano mayor, te admira y aspira a tener tu aprobación en todo lo que hace. Y lo más importante es que te quiere muchísimo-En un gesto de valor, Shaoran extendió el brazo derecho y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante- Yo... estoy enamorado de tu hermana y no pretendo sustituirte ni quitarte tu papel, en primer lugar porque no quiero y en segundo porque no lo conseguiría. Sólo quiero que me veas como un aliado en la importante misión de proteger y hacer feliz a Sakura._

_Dando paso al silencio tras pronunciar el nombre de la mujer que unía a ambos por ese amor que los dos sentían por ella, Shaoran bajó el brazo para seguidamente extenderle la mano de forma elocuente._

_Tôya, que había quedado gratamente sorprendido aunque no pensaba reconocerlo, se pasó una mano por la nuca antes de suspirar con resignación. Definitivamente había perdido la partida. Shaoran había ganado. Aunque quizás, y sólo quizás, él también lo había hecho._

_-Está bien-Accedió el joven Kinomoto, medio a regañadientes. Después de todo aún tenía una imagen que conservar-Pero ya sabes que si mi hermana viene a mi llorando, el final de todo esto será..._

_-Yo muerto-Recordó Shaoran, divertido-Tranquilo, no lo olvidaré._

_-¿Tôya?_

-...-

_-¡Tôya!_

Tras varias llamadas infructuosas, el joven Kinomoto volvió a ser consciente de la realidad, comprobando con resignación que en esa ocasión era Arami quien se había sumergido en un monólogo que consistía, principalmente, en insultarle por su falta de tacto y respecto, además de reprocharse a si misma el haber sido lo suficientemente tonta para enamorarse perdidamente de él.

-El encanto de los Kinomoto-Supuso Tôya, divertido-Es difícil resistirse.

_-Sí, supongo que debe ser eso-Asintió, dando por válida la teoría del chico-Por cierto, ¿A qué te referías con eso de que Shaoran los tenía bien puestos y que lo has comprobado personalmente?_

Una estruendosa carcajada pugnó de la garganta del médico, quien ya ni si quiera se molestaba en guardar las apariencias frente a los curiosos pacientes.

-Será mejor que no te lo diga-Se excusó, malicioso-Aunque como no se porte bien, quizás sí que se lo muestre a ese nuevo novio tuyo.

_-Hotaki los tiene bien puestos también, puedes creerme-Rió Arami, negando con la cabeza-Aunque confío en que tu forma de comprobarlo y la mía hayan sido distintas._

-Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por ello-Murmuró, haciendo una mueca-No, no lo haría.

**oOoOoOo**

Siempre había sido consciente que el severo mayordomo de los Hiiragizawa le tenía simpatía. Especialmente ahora que era el blanco de los malos modales y burdas acusaciones de aquella que se había instalado en la mansión por tiempo indefinido. Pero ni mucho menos se había esperado que la ayudase a colarse en la habitación de Eriol mientras este dormía. Especialmente si sabía cómo dormía el capitán de fútbol del instituto Seijô.

Dejando el pequeño bolso que llevaba encima del fino escritorio de madera, se acercó a la cama con sigilo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar sonreír. Definitivamente el hombre había sido demasiado confiado dejando pasar a una chica con las hormonas revolucionadas a una habitación donde dormía plácidamente un atractivo atleta con unos boxer como única prenda.

-Sois una mala influencia-Masculló, refiriéndose sin lugar a dudas al joven Hiiragizawa y a su propio novio.

No tardó en suponer-acertando, irrefutablemente-que si el mayordomo la había dejado pasar era porque sospechaba que ellos no jugaban al parchís cuando se encerraban en esa misma habitación durante las horas de ausencia de la señora de la casa. Y tenía razón, debía reconocerlo; pero no por ello era menos vergonzoso. De ahora en adelante comenzaría a observar más detenidamente el suelo cuando el hombre pasase por su lado.

Un suave gruñido que a ella le pareció de lo más tierno, logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, haciéndola consciente de la privilegiada situación en la que se encontraba.

Sin plantearse si quiera la posibilidad de tapar a su novio con las cobijas de las que él debía haberse desecho de forma inconsciente durante la noche, Tomoyo se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo, para seguidamente colocarse ahorcajadas sobre el trasero de Eriol.

Su espalda estaba magullada, llena de moretones y zonas rojizas debido a la inflamación; pero ni si quiera la molestia que todo eso debía causarle había logrado evitar que cayese exhausto sobre la cama nada más llegar a casa.

Ella, por el contrario, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. No había dejado de dar vueltas sobre el colchón para finalmente despertarse a la hora habitual y desayunar con la misma naturalidad de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior. Pero sí había pasado, y las marcas en el cuerpo de Eriol era una muestra de ello.

Inclinándose lo suficiente para poder rozar con sus labios cada una de las magulladuras que estaban a su alcance, fue depositando un beso tras otro, con una ternura infinita. En esos instantes sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle y permanecer pegada a él por siempre. Le quería, le quería muchísimo, tanto que le era imposible explicarlo con palabras. Sólo sabía que la forma de actuar de Eriol el día anterior cuando a ella la tenían sujeta, demostraba que sus sentimientos eran más que correspondidos.

-Tomoyo, vente a vivir conmigo-Le suplicó Eriol, en un tono de voz apagado.

La aludida, que había ascendido beso tras beso por la columna hasta el cuello, se detuvo al instante, estática. ¿Lo decía en sueños o estaba hablando en serio? Con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó para comprobar que los ojos del joven Hiiragizawa aún estaban cerrados y sonrió. Estaba dormido.

-O al menos ven tú todas las mañanas a despertarme-Pidió, abriendo uno de los ojos y dedicándola una media sonrisa-Sin contar con lo agradable que es tenerte como primera visión cada mañana, prefiero que me despiertes tú al despertador.

Tomoyo rió, para después darle una pequeña colleja en la cabeza.

-Ya veo, sólo me quieres por interés-Refunfuñó, quitándose de encima del chico.

-Ah, ¿Pero es que no te lo dije cuando empezamos a salir?-Bromeó el chico, soltando una carcajada cuando ella le volvió a dar otra colleja-¡Eh! No te aproveches, que estoy desvalido.

Acurrucándose a su lado y permitiéndole que la rodease con uno de sus brazos, Tomoyo cerró los ojos mientras el chico le soplaba en el cuello.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-Le preguntó Eriol, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No he dormido-Aclaró, soltando un suspiro-Cada vez que pienso en la situación que ha vivido Sakura... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hubiesen hecho esos tipos si no hubieseis llegado a tiempo.

-Lo cierto es que Li se las estaba arreglando bastante bien-Admitió.

-Sí, es evidente que la quiere muchísimo.

-Casi tanto como yo te quiero a ti-Le susurró en el oído, haciéndola reír-Fíjate que fui capaz de confabularme con Serizawa por ti... Eso es amor, nena.

La joven Daidôji volvió a reír, pero esta vez Eriol se unió a sus risas. ¿Cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas de un día para otro? No sólo por lo del día anterior, ya que todos eran consintiente que esos sucesos habían influido en todos, en mayor o menor medida; sino también por el trascurso de los meses. Y es que desde que había llegado Li habían cambiado tantas cosas... Ciertamente con cada segundo que pasa las personas cambian. Ellos no eran iguales el día anterior, ni a la semana pasada; y mucho menos eran iguales antes de que un chino descarado entrase en sus vidas sin ni si quiera preguntar. Realmente Shaoran no sólo había influido en Sakura, si no en todos ellos. Y es que lo que realmente te hacen cambiar y evolucionar, son las personas que te rodean; y por ello ellos estaban dispuestos a unirse a las mejores de todas.

-Por cierto, ¿Vas a decirme como lograste ponerte de acuerdo con Khay?-Inquirió Tomoyo, recordando el debate que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior-¿Lo teníais planeado por si a caso necesitabais un plan de distracción?

Eriol, que había cruzado los dedos para que la joven Daidôji no sacase a relucir ese tema, se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó nuevamente-Secreto de estado.

Y es que no resultaba fácil confesarle que todo había sido una mera actuación de improvisación ya que eso conllevaba aceptar que entre Khay y él había cierta conexión, ya que se habían limitado a seguir la espontaneidad del otro al preveer sus intenciones. No definitivamente no diría nada. No podría soportar las burlas de Tomoyo si supiera que sus dos _enamorados _que se habían declarado abiertamente rivales, eran capaces de comprender lo que pensaba el otro sin palabras. Algo que solía pasar entre los enamorados, y ellos eran de todo menos eso ¡Podía jurarlo!

**oOoOoOo**

Abandonó la casa en la cual había vivido los últimos ocho meses con las primeras luces del alba. Tras guardar sin miramiento alguno toda su ropa y pertenencias en la maleta azul marino que había llegado a Tomoeda una semana después de él, Shaoran sólo había vuelto a entrar a la habitación de la castaña para dejar su carta de despedida y la foto, ahora arrugada, que había encontrado entre los libros de Sakura. No había sido capaz de mirar el angelical rostro de su novia antes de salir de esa habitación cuyas paredes habían sido testigo de tantas cosas; y mucho menos había sido capaz de acercarse hasta la cama para acariciar su magullado rostro o sus labios cortados. Simplemente había sujetado con mayor firmeza la maleta antes de bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad con la única intención de abandonar esa casa lo antes posible. Sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más, no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Oportuno y sigiloso como siempre, el señor Kinomoto había salido de la cocina con su habitual sonrisa en el preciso momento en el que la yema de sus dedos acariciaban el pomo de la puerta. Su nombre y una sutil pregunta le hicieron darse la vuelta con la culpa reflejada en su rostro, pero preparado para recibir los reproches del hombre. Reproches que en ningún momento llegaron.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-Le preguntó Fujitaka, mientras secaba un vaso con un paño de cocina-¿Lo has pensado detenidamente?

-No-Le confesó, apartando la mirada-Pero sé que si sigo pensándolo, este valor o insensatez que siento desaparecerá y volveré a esconderme durante dos o tres años más.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Cuestionó el señor Kinomoto, dedicándole una sonrisa. Shaoran le miró desconcertado-Bien, hazlo. Aunque sé que ese valor del que hablas, no desaparecerá tan fácilmente como piensas.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle a que se refería, pero el brillo que había en la mirada del hombre fue lo suficientemente elocuente para darle a entender que era algo que debía averiguar por si mismo.

Dándole las gracias por su hospitalidad y disculpándose por haber intentado abandonar la casa sin ni si quiera despedirse, Li cerró la puerta y recorrió el pequeño camino de piedra que le guiaba hasta la carretera de asfalto donde ya esperaba el taxi que media hora antes había llamado.

-Al aeropuerto-Le indicó en un suave murmullo, centrando su atención en el amuleto rojizo con el que jugaba inconscientemente-Perdóname, Sakura. Perdóname, por favor.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Deduzco por las fechas que son que hasta arriba de exámenes ¿Me equivoco? Jeje Si es que no pagan a los estudiantes porque no hay nada con lo que pagar tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento XD **

**Pero hablando de la actualización...Lamento enormemente la tardanza ¡Lo siento muchísimo!Pero como ya os habréis imaginado, me ha sido imposible actualizar antes aunque lo he intentando ¬¬ De todas formas los pronósticos para una pronta actualización del próximo capítulo son optimistas así que espero poder compensar la tardanza de este con el siguiente, claro está, si aún queréis que continúe con el fic, que después de casi dos meses bien podéis haber decidido no dirigirme la palabra jeje Pero cruzando los dedos para que no sea así, os diré en el pasado de Shaoran por fin saldrá a la luz en el próximo capítulo aunque después de este, seguro que os lo habíais imaginado jeje. **

**Sobre este capítulo... espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis podido atar esos últimos cabos que quedaron sueltos en el pasado capítulo; aunque hay algunas cosas (como el asunto de Hiroshi) que todavía están pendientes. Pero todo a su tiempo ^^**

**Por cierto, en la próxima actualización cerraré el "poll" (_recordad que está en mi profile_)por lo que si queréis participar confío en que os quede poco tiempo porque eso significa que no tardaré en poner el capítulo 23 jeje. **

**Bueno, lo cierto es que voy con un poco de prisa así que dándoos nuevamente las gracias por esos más de 1000 reviews que nunca pensé que recibiría y por todos esos ánimos que había en ellos, me despido, esperando que aun os siga gustando esta loca y cada vez más rara historia jeje**

**Un beso y MIL GRACIAS! ^^**

**RECORDATORIO:** **Las contestaciones a mis dosis de inspiración y felicidad en mi profile!**


	23. Tan Cerca, pero Tan Lejos

**23. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión ausente en el rostro, siguió golpeando la pelota intentando de forma inconsciente que cada vez que descendía no cayese al suelo. Rodeado por los frondosos árboles, rosales y helechos que componían el exquisito jardín de los Li, dio gracias por tener un lugar como ese para resguardarse cuando a sus escandalosas hermanas les deba por revolotear por la casa haciendo preguntas indiscretas o, simplemente, comentando lo que pensaban hacer esa noche cuando salieran a cenar con sus respectivos novios.

Probablemente para la mayoría de las personas esas conversaciones podían resultar de lo más triviales; pero para su hermano pequeño, además de molesto, era repulsivo. Era consciente de lo que solían hacer las parejas cuando estaban solos, pero oírselo decir a sus hermanas con lujo de detalles le provocaba arcadas. Especialmente cuando se dirigían a él para preguntarle que conjunto de ropa interior podía favorecerles más o para sonsacarle si tenía alguna aventura amorosa de la cual sus agudos olfatos expertos en amoríos hubiesen pasado por alto.

-Eres demasiado retraído-Le reprochó su hermana Fanren, en uno de sus interrogatorios-¡Entre los hermanos no puede haber secretos!

-Y mucho menos de ese tipo-La apoyó, la más mayor de ellas-¿Cómo si no vamos a asegurarnos de que sea lo suficientemente guapa, inteligente y amable para ti?

-Exacto-Intervino Futie, alzando el mentón con orgullo-Además, debes tener en cuenta que debe ser así para compensar tu mal humor. Para tener quince años, eres muy huraño.

Pero es que para las cuatro Li, cualquier que no expresase sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos era de lo más huraño.

No obstante, por mucho que la indiscreción de sus hermanas pudiera sacarle de quicio, en esos momentos otras preocupaciones ocupaban su mente, haciendo que esas nimiedades pasaran a un segundo plano.

Soltando un suspiro permitió que el balón de fútbol cayese al suelo y rodase un par de metros hasta perderse bajo los arbustos a través de los cuales había llegado a ese pequeño refugio oculto de la vista de todos.

Con desgana y haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental, se giró y subió la pequeña escalera que daba a la trampilla que hacía de entrada a la desgastada casa de madera en el árbol, que años atrás él había contribuido a construir. Cerrando la trampilla con el pie para seguidamente acercarse a una de las ventanas, paso una pierna por la misma y se sentó, balanceando en el aire la extremidad que quedaba en el vacío.

Estaba preocupado. Desde hacía semanas Shang, su mejor amigo, actuaba de una forma un tanto extraña. Si bien era cierto que siempre había sido muy impulsivo y temerario, desde que se juntaba con esas nuevas amistades había comenzado a ser grosero y, a su pesar, malicioso. Ya no parecía conformarse con jugar a los video juegos o al fútbol, ahora había encontrado otras actividades mucho más interesantes como, por ejemplo, hacer pintadas obscenas en los institutos de la zona o pinchar las ruedas de los coches.

Aún recordaba lo furioso que se había puesto cuando le había confesado hacía una semana lo que pensaba de sus nuevas amistades. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verle y al parecer su familia tampoco le veía muy a menudo. La madre de Shang había llamado a la suya para preguntar por su hijo y a su vez pedir consejo para poder afrontar esta situación. La convivencia con Shang -por breve que fuera- se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha constante que estaba acabando con los nervios de la pobre mujer. Era su único hijo, y no podía creer que se le estuviera escapando de las manos.

Soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Debía y quería hacer algo. Shang y su madre eran dos personas muy importantes para él. Se conocían desde que tenían apenas tres años y desde entonces se habían enfrentado a cada una de las etapas de su vida siempre juntos, y en esta ocasión no podía ser diferente. Pero Shang no quería su ayuda. No, en realidad no creía si quiera que la necesitase. Estando con ese grupo se sentía fuerte, importante; y lo que no sabía es que además de hacer daño a las personas que le querían, también se estaba haciendo daño a su mismo.

¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él para obligarle a entrar en razón?

-¡Eh!

Shaoran bajó la mirada ante la llamada de atención, pero no sonrió pese a que en el rostro alargado de su mejor amigo si que se podía ver una media sonrisa.

Shang Chang era un joven de su misma edad, no demasiado alto y larguirucho. Su cabello era tan oscuro como sus ojos, pero no tanto como las ropas que ahora acostumbraba a llevar. Pantalones negros y ajustados, una camiseta mal abotonada y una chupa de cuero dos tallas más grandes de la que le correspondía.

Haciendo un gesto para indicar sus intenciones pero sin molestarse en consultarlo con su amigo, Shang subió la escalera que se balanceaba en el aire, entró en la casa del árbol y se apoyó con cierta chulería en la pared interior contigua a la ventana.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-Comentó Shang, sacando un cigarrillo para seguidamente llevárselo a los labios-Siempre vienes cuando quieres estar sólo. La mayor parte del tiempo, por cierto.

El joven Chang rió entre dientes mientras sacaba del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, un mechero con una inscripción un tanto macabra en el reverso. Una pequeña llama anaranjada no tardó en emerger tras darle a la pequeña y ennegrecida rueda metálica, encendiendo el pitillo que no tardaría en convertirse en ceniza.

-A ti por el contrario es difícil encontrarte-Contraatacó Shaoran, aún sin mirarle-Tu madre nos ha llamado. Hace tres días que no vas a casa.

-He estado ocupado.

-¿Tan ocupado para no llamar a tu madre o a mí?-Inquirió, buscando su mirada para que pudiese percatarse del reproche que había en sus ojos-En el instituto ya saben que no estás enfermo. Te vieron con esos tipos en el parque... drogándote.

Shang, quien no parecía avergonzarse en lo más mínimo de su conducta, expulsó el humo de su boca formando una pequeña nube grisácea y chasqueó la lengua, demostrando con ello que más que bochorno lo que sentía era molestia. No le gustaba que le estuviesen controlando y mucho menos que le diesen sermones como aquel.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que lo mío nunca ha sido estudiar-Se excusó, dedicándole una media sonrisa-Si he aprobado hasta ahora ha sido gracias a tu ayuda.

-Así que vas a dejar el instituto.

-Si no me expulsan antes...-Asintió, divertido. Nuevamente volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo-Aunque no lo creas, hay otras formas de conseguir dinero.

-¿Robándolo?-Inquirió Shaoran, mirándole con escepticismo. No obstante, el pesar no tardó en reflejarse en sus ojos-¿Qué te ha pasado, Shang? No pareces ser quien yo conocía.

El aludido, a quien le fue imposible no percibir el dolor que había en las palabras de aquél que durante años había sido su mejor amigo, dejó caer imprudentemente el cigarrillo al suelo antes de pisarlo repetidas veces con la punta del pie, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

-No empieces otra vez, Xiao Lang-Le pidió Shang, procurando no mirarle-Sé muy bien lo que piensas, y también sé muy bien lo que yo quiero y hago.

-¿Estás seguro?

Mostrando con ello la impotencia que durante semanas le había dominado, Shaoran volvió a pasar la pierna por la ventana hasta que ambas suelas de los zapatos entraron en contacto con la madera de la cabaña. Frustrado y alzando más la voz de lo que pretendía, el joven Li se acercó a su amigo, haciendo movimientos bruscos con los brazos.

-¿Realmente estás seguro de lo que haces?-Insistió, incrédulo. Shang apartó la mirada-¿Entonces que _mierda _haces aquí? ¡Contéstame!

Pero no lo hizo.

Incapaz de soportar las acusaciones de Shaoran por más tiempo, Shang se dirigió hacia la trampilla y volvió a abrirla, dispuesto a abandonar el refugio que entre los dos habían construido cuando aún eran demasiado niños para comprender cuan peligroso podía ser el mundo en el que vivían.

Li, que al ver el rostro tenso de su amigo comprendió que se había dejado llevar por la frustración más de lo que pretendía, dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo en el camino.

-Shang, yo... lo siento-Se disculpó, apretando los puños con fuerza-Sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

-Pues no es necesario que lo hagas-Le respondió Shang, mordaz-Nadie te lo ha pedido.

Con una agilidad adquirida por la misma práctica, Shang se colgó de la escalera, alargando la mano para poder cerrar la trampilla. Sin embargo, cuando tan sólo faltaban unos centímetros para que se cerrase completamente, el joven Chang volvió a abrirla, nuevamente evitando cruzarse con la mirada de Shaoran.

-¿Cómo está mi madre?-Le preguntó, intentando aparentar sin éxito que no era más que una pregunta casual.

-Mal-Contestó, lacónico-Te echa de menos.

-Ya.

La suave brisa que corría a esas horas de la tarde entró por las amplias ventanas de la cabaña, agitando sus cabellos y sus ropas de la misma forma que hacía bailar las hojas de los árboles. Las temperaturas bajarían esa noche; pero esa no era la causa de que los dos adolescentes que tantas cosas habían compartido juntos sintiesen que su amistad se había enfriado para siempre.

-La gente cambia, Xiao-Le dijo como despedida, antes de descender por la escalera-Y por tu bien, procura no vivir del recuerdo.

_Vivir del recuerdo... Ese fue el último consejo que recibí de mi mejor amigo; pero ha sido el único que me he visto incapaz de cumplir. Hasta que te he conocido, Sakura, no he dejado de vivir en el pasado. Mi presente no me interesaba, mi futuro menos aún; pero el pasado... Sólo en el pasado me había sentido realmente dichoso y feliz, por lo que quería recuperarlo con desesperación. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera._

Los días fueron pasando, y no fue hasta dos semanas después del encuentro en la cabaña cuando Shaoran y Shang volvieron a encontrarse. Como era su costumbre, Shaoran volvió a coger el camino más largo para llegar a casa pero durante el cual podía detenerse en la tienda de música a escuchar las novedades o en la sala de recreativos para echar alguna partida en las máquinas. Esa era, desde que tenía memoria, su rutina diaria tras salir del instituto; pero nada de eso resultaba igual de divertido si no podía contar con la compañía y las bromas de Shang.

Dejando los cascos en su sitio y saludando con la cabeza al dependiente al cruzar los detectores que habían a ambos lados de la salida, Shaoran volvió a mezclarse con la multitud que corrían de un lado a otro sin apenas detenerse. Sumergido en sus pensamientos como solía encontrarse últimamente, ni si quiera prestaba atención al camino que debía tomar. Sus pies iban solos y sino era su inconsciente quien los guiaba.

Quizás fue precisamente su despiste la causa de que cuando un brazo lo sujetó de la mochila arrastrándolo a un estrecho callejón que había entre dos viejos edificios tuvo el impulso de girarse para defenderse de su agresor.

No obstante, cuando pudo desprenderse de la mochila-que calló al suelo haciendo un ruido seco-y logró girarse con el puño en alto, cualquier instinto agresivo se desvaneció al instante. Frente a él y con un aspecto mucho más deteriorado de lo que imaginaba, el joven Chang le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

-¡Eh!-Le saludó, alzando la mano.

-Shang...-Musitó Shaoran, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿No te lo imaginas?-Se mofó el aludido, soltando un quejido -Tío, tenías razón. Esa gente no son trigo limpio.

-¿Ellos te han hecho...?-Comenzó, señalando el rostro de su amigo con evidente sorpresa.

Shang asintió, pasándose una mano por su rostro magullado e hinchado. En algunas zonas, incluso, ya podía comenzar a distinguirse esa tonalidad violeta propia de los incipientes moretones.

-He intentado dejarles, pero como comprobarás no se lo han tomado demasiado bien-Se mofó, intentando parecer divertido pese a sin lugar a dudas los golpes debían dolerle mucho más de lo que quería aparentar-Debes ayudarme, Xiao. Debo salir de ahí como sea.

Shaoran, que no tuvo que meditar ni un segundo su respuesta, le aseguró que le ayudaría en todo lo que hiciera falta. Después de todo Shang seguía siendo su mejor amigo y él, por los amigos, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

_Ruin. Así era su petición. Al parecer el grupo al que pertenecía Shang, había tenido un pequeño percance con una chica. Shang no me había dado detalles. Tan sólo me había asegurado que si le dábamos una lección a esa chica en su nombre, le dejarían en paz. Mi misión era muy simple: Acercarme a la chica y fingir que me gustaba. Fácil, sí, pero ruin. _

_Durante los días previos al encuentro, estuve tentado en numerosas ocasiones a echarme atrás. No quería engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a una chica que estaba en contra de ese grupo de fanáticos. Pero debía ayudar a Shang y dado que la idea de avisar a la policía estaba más que descartada, no tenía muchas opciones. Debía formar parte de ese lúgubre y preparado juego._

No sabía que estaba esperando. Simplemente estaba ahí, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Shang no había querido decirle que debía hacer pese a sus insistencias, pero es que el joven Chang estaba seguro que Shaoran sabría cuando debía actuar.

Apoyado en la fachada de ese edificio contiguo a la parte trasera de un bar en el cual no recordaba haber estado nunca, Li bufó por décimo octava vez. Comenzaba a desesperarse y si no fuera porque estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Shang a salir de ese grupo callejero, ya se habría marchado a su casa. Tan sólo confiaba en que no tardase en ocurrir eso que supuestamente él estaba esperando.

Haciendo un intenso y molesto chirrido, la puerta oxidada de la cafetería que daba a la callejuela donde se encontraban los contenedores de basura se abrió, mostrando a una chica joven cargada con dos pesadas bolsas negras en cada mano.

No era una adolescente que destacase precisamente por su belleza. Las facciones de su rostro eran corrientes y su complexión no era tan delgada como la de las chicas con las que él solía relacionarse. No parecía ser demasiado alta por lo que su complexión destacaba incluso más, y tenía un cabello largo y oscuro que en esos momentos llevaba recogido en una coleta. No pudo distinguir el color de sus pequeños ojos, pero casi podía asegurar que eran claros.

Estuvo tentado a ir a ayudar a la camarera a sacar la basura, pero dudaba mucho que esa fuera la señal que estaba esperando, así que se contuvo. No obstante, cuando unos sarcásticos silbidos captaron su atención y la de la chica, no tardó en comprender que fuera o no fuera esa la señal, no tardaría en verse obligado a intervenir.

Canturreando, silbando y riendo a carcajadas, pudo distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche a tres chicos que se acercaban por el otro extremo de la calle, blandiendo cadenas y palos de madera o metal. Con el entrecejo fruncido,Shaoran comprobó como la chica lanzaba las bolsas a los contenedores y se espolsaba las manos antes de centrar su atención en los tres individuos que se habían detenido frente a ella. No parecía sentirse intimidada pese a estar en notoria desventaja y eso hizo sentir en el castaño una profunda admiración.

-¿Se puede saber que queréis?-Inquirió la joven, llevándose las manos a las caderas-Creo que fui bastante clara el otro día.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, divertidos. Al parecer el mentón alzado de la chica y la expresión desafiante de su rostro no había logrado intimidarles ni un ápice.

Lamiéndose los labios y saboreando su propia saliva, el más alto de los tres individuos se acercó a la joven, cogiéndola del brazo para acercarla hasta él lo suficiente para que la morena pudiera sentir su maloliente aliento.

-No, fui yo el que no fue lo suficientemente claro-La corrigió, zarandeándola.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la chica, al igual que las primeras señales del miedo que podía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Su agresor había presionado su agarre mientras su otra mano, correspondiente al brazo al rededor del cual estaba la cadena, se abría paso bajo la falda blanca de su uniforme.

Incapaz de soportar esa escena por más tiempo y olvidándose si esa debía o no ser la señal que esperaba, Shaoran corrió hacia ellos y empujó al tipo para seguidamente interponerse entre los tres amigos y la camarera.

-Dejadla en paz-Les exigió, pasando su mirada de unos a otros-Y largaos de aquí.

En sus ojos también había determinación y, desde luego, estaba dispuesto a participar en una pelea si ésta se producía; pero en ningún momento pensó realmente que sus palabras sonasen lo suficientemente amenazantes como para hacer huir a esos tres individuos. Sin embargo, así fue. Soltando estruendosas carcajadas, dos de los chicos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron por donde habían venido. El tercero, el que había sujetado a la chica, miró a Shaoran de forma inquisitiva y sonrió.

-Típico de los buenos chicos-Dijo de forma despectiva, antes de lanzarle un sonoro beso a la camarera-Nos volveremos a ver, _foca_.

Y silbando despreocupadamente, siguió a sus amigos hasta desaparecer en la negrura de la noche, dejando a Shaoran y a la camarera solos por segunda vez. Con la respiración ligeramente agitada debido a los nervios contenidos, Li se giró lentamente, comprobando finalmente que no se había equivocado en la claridad de sus ojos. Los ojos de esa chica eran azules, un azul electrizante y, sobre todo, atrayente.

_Extraño pero familiar ¿Cierto? Al parecer Minami y tú tenéis en común más cosas de las que pensaba. A las dos os gusta meteros en problemas o, al menos, sois un imán para ellos; y como ves, es algo que tiende a unirme a las personas. Después de ese incidente me invitó a pasar al bar a tomar algo como agradecimiento y no tardé en descubrir que tras sus ojos azules se encontraba una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido nunca. En realidad, y si dedo ser sincero, creo que fue la primera persona que me fascinó de esa manera. La otra, y no lo digo por quedar bien, eres tú, Sakura. _

_No puedes hacerte una idea de hasta que punto los remordimientos y la culpa me corroían por dentro. Después de ese encuentro y de cruzar un par de palabras con ella, fui plenamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. Minami era una buena persona, y si yo frecuentaba el bar la estaba poniendo en peligro. Pero no estaba fingiendo pese a que mi misión era fingir ser su amigo y hacer como si estuviese interesado en ella. Simplemente quería hablar con ella y disfrutar de su compañía. Supongo que, inevitablemente,acabó gustándome. Aunque eso, supongo, no te habrá sorprendido en absoluto._

A Shaoran le gustaba sentarse en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la barra para observar a Minami trabajar. La joven Mao era extrovertida y dulce cuando se lo proponía, y solía ser tan cercana a los clientes que más de uno se había declarado asiduo al local simplemente por oír la risa de Minami cuando le contaban, por ejemplo, alguno de sus chistes malos o algunas de sus anécdotas sin demasiado sentido. Pero siempre y por muy absurdas que estas fueran, la chica siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos; inclusive para él.

-Deberías volver a casa-Le aconsejó Minami, observando de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la anaranjada pared-Ya es tarde.

-Lo sé, pero había pensado acompañarte a la tuya-Admitió, avergonzado, procurando mirar hacia otro lado-¿A que hora terminas?

La joven Mao, que se había mordido el labio inferior para contener una carcajada, siguió secando los vasos recién lavados y volvió a mirar el reloj.

-Dentro de una hora. A las once, si no me equivoco-Especificó, echando una rápida ojeada al local-Aunque hoy está tranquilo, por lo que quizás el jefe me deje salir antes.

Shaoran asintió y el silencio volvió a envolverlos a ambos.

-Minami...-La llamó, dudoso. Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarle algo-¿Por qué trabajas aquí? Trabajas mucho y te pagan poco. Tienes dieciséis años, deberías estar estudiando.

-No todos podemos permitirnos estudiar, Xiao-Le recordó, dedicándole una triste sonrisa-Desde que mi padre nos abandonó, las cosas han ido de mal en peor en mi familia, ya lo sabes. Mi madre está enferma y mi hermano sólo tiene trece años, ninguno de los dos puede trabajar. La medicación es muy cara y los gastos de la casa...-Suspiró, desalentada-Simplemente es imposible.

-¡Pero yo puedo darte el dinero!-Exclamó, frustrado al sentir tan de cerca las penurias que envolvían a la chica-¡Prestártelo si quieres! Mi familia está bien situada y si tu quisieras yo...

Pero Minami no le dejó concluir su propuesta. Acariciando los finos labios del chico con su dedo índice, le obligó a callara, para seguidamente acortar la distancia que separaba sus rostros hasta que la punta de sus narices entró en contacto.

-Eres un encanto ¿Lo sabías?-Murmuró, sonriendo-Deja las cosas como están ¿Quieres?

-Pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti-Confesó, anhelante-Lo que sea.

-Bésame entonces.

Y sin ni si quiera esperar la respuesta del chico, Minami acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros y le plantó un beso en los labios, un beso torpe pero no por ello menos agradable. En realidad uno de los mejores besos que había recibido nunca.

_Sí, me gustaba mucho, eso era más que evidente. Pero supongo que ese fue uno de mis tantos errores, el segundo de la cadena diría yo; ya que el primero fue aceptar la propuesta de Shang. Shang... ni si quiera yo entiendo ahora lo que siento cada vez que pienso en él. La forma en la que me utilizó, la forma en la que se burló de nuestra amistad... Claro que lo peor es que yo me dejé engañar pese a que en mi interior sospechaba que no era más una trampa._

_Durante las semanas siguientes, Minami y yo comenzamos a salir. La invité a cenar, al cine, a dar una vuelta por el parque... Siempre procurábamos no gastar demasiado dinero ya que rara vez me dejaba invitarla y ella no estaba en condiciones de despilfarrar su salario. Pero aunque simplemente quedásemos para hablar sentados en las escaleras de su casa, yo era feliz. Por primera vez realmente me interesaba una chica y sentía que podría estar horas y horas con ella sin notar el paso del tiempo. Pero Shang no tardó en recordarme cuales eran nuestras circunstancias y la supuesta mentira que era nuestra relación. _

-Debes romper con ella esta noche-Le exigió Shang, sentado en la ventana de la cabaña del árbol-No puedes postergarlo más, Xiao Lang.

-Shang, yo no...

-No-Le cortó el joven Chang, arisco-No me digas eso. Cuento contigo, Xiao. No puedes fallarme.

-¡Ella realmente me gusta, joder!-Exclamó el castaño, erguido, mirando a su amigo con dolor y frustración-Tiene que haber otra manera ¡Tiene que haberla!

Shang, que había sacado la cajetilla de cigarrillos para encender uno, volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, antes de acercarse a Shaoran para ponerle la mano en el hombro en un gesto cómplice que, para su sorpresa, en vez de unidos hizo sentir a Shaoran mucho más distanciados.

-Sé que es difícil, amigo, pero necesito tu ayuda-Le imploró, ejerciendo más presión sobre su hombro- Minami te perdonará, yo mismo le explicaré todo cuando acabe; pero ahora necesito que estés de mi lado, como siempre.

Shaoran asintió con resignación mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones le golpeaba en el pecho. Su amigo podía decir lo que quisiera, pero era él quien conocía a la joven Mao y sabía que un engaño como aquél no se lo perdonaría jamás. Después de todo él ya se había acercado a ella con la intención de romperle el corazón más tarde. Era un plan cruel y meditado, y probablemente sus propios sentimientos por la chica a la que tenía que herir, eran su propio castigo.

-Lo haré-Accedió, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la oscura de Shang-Pero necesito que me digas primero por que le estáis haciendo todo eso.

-No creo que te guste saberlo.

-Me gusta menos lo que tengo que hacer yo.

Shang suspiró abatido y pasándose una mano por su oscuro cabello, volvió a sentarse sobre la ventana, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para exponer la banal excusa de la que se habían valido un grupo de chicos para atormentar a una joven considerada por todos ellos como muy poco atractiva pero con mucho ego.

-Minami... rechazó a los cabecillas del grupo cuando, bromeando, intentaron sobrepasarse con ella-La voz de Shang no era un murmullo apenas audible, aunque lo suficiente para embargar a Shaoran con una intensa y avasalladora ira-Ella les contestó con una grosería y ellos consideraron que una chica tan poca cosa no tendría que tenérselo tan creído. Ellos creen que su misión ahora es recordarle a Minami cual es su lugar, y lo que debe hacer cuando cualquier chico se digne a mirarla.

-Acostarse con él-Dedujo Shaoran, derrochando desprecio en cada una de sus palabras-_Cabrones._

Shang asintió lentamente y tras reflexionar durante unos instantes, decidió que se lo contaría todo. Si Li quería saber, él se lo diría; aunque estaba convencido que esta información le gustaría mucho menos que la anterior.

-En realidad, Xiao Lang, lo que yo debía hacer para abandonar el grupo no era humillarla de esa forma, eso es lo que se me ocurrió a mí para no tener que hacer _eso _-Confesó, mirando hacia la enorme mansión de los Li, que se avistaba por encima de los árboles-Lo que ellos querían que hiciera era...

"_Violarla" _Dedujo.

Pero Shaoran no quiso escucharlo. Adivinando cual había sido la petición de ese grupo de lunáticos, le hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cabaña. No, no podía seguir escuchando; porque si lo hacía, él mismo no se´ria capaz de romper con Minami Mao.

_Yo debía romper con ella, y de la forma más cruel que te puedas imaginar. Esa era mi misión, eso era lo que tenía que hacer._

_No puedes hacerte una idea de como me sentía porque ni si quiera yo lograba comprenderme. Eran tantos los sentimientos que me dominaban y tan contradictorios... No podía fallar a Shang, era mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mi; y apreciaba mucho a su madre para fallarle indirectamente también a ella. Pero no quería romper con Mianmi, tanto por ella como por mí. Yo la quería, realmente quería seguir con ella,y lo más importante es que Minami no se merecía todo eso. Ella menos que nadie se merecía que le pasase aquello. Pero tas contemplar lo más fríamente posible la situación, sabía que entre Shang y Minami el que más saldría perdiendo sería Shang si me decantaba por seguir mis propios sentimientos. A Minami le rompería el corazón, sí; pero aunque no fuera de mi, volvería a enamorarse. Sin embargo, si Shang no salía de ese grupo... _

_No, debía seguir con el plan; aunque no sabía si sería capaz de sobrellevar el odio que Minami sentiría por mí después de aquello._

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Inquirió Minami, mirando al chico con preocupación-Estás muy callado.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansado-Respondió Shaoran, eludiendo su mirada.

-Entonces deberías haberte quedado en tu casa-Razonó la joven Mao, negando con la cabeza-Como eres tú quien me ha llamado, pensaba que te apetecía. En serio, Xiao, no es necesario que nos veamos todos los días-Le aseguró, pese a que en el fondo ambos sabían que por ella estarían juntos todo el día-Si algún día estás cansado y quieres quedarte en casa, no...

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir la frase, Shaoran, que había entrelazado tiempo atrás su mano con la de ella, la zarandeó hacia él hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto en un beso pasional y, en cierta forma, desesperado.

-Pero es que realmente quería verte-Confesó, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, mi día no está completo si no te veo antes de acostarme.

Minami, a quien le encantaban esos comentarios tan sumamente cursis pero románticos, respondió a su sonrisa con otra, antes de rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos para poder ponerse de puntillas y así tener un mejor acceso a sus labios.

-Y mi vida no estaba completa hasta que tú apareciste-Murmuró la chica, besando finalmente sus labios.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran bajo las ventanas de su casa y que su madre o hermano pudiesen observarla en un momento tan íntimo con su novio, pero es que realmente era feliz. Ya no le importaba tanto no poder seguir estudiando, trabajar en un lugar donde le pagaban una miseria o vivir en una casa humilde, alejada de la ciudad y donde la oscuridad bañaba el ambiente. Por primera vez se sentía querida por alguien ajeno a su familia, y para ella eso era lo más importante.

No obstante, fue precisamente de esa oscuridad de la que se valieron Shang y su grupo para ocultarse y poder contemplar la escena con calma, regocijándose de lo que aún estaba por pasar. Sólo les permitieron percatarse de su presencia cuando uno de los cabecillas del grupo comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente pero de forma pausada, en un gesto con el cual demostraba claramente lo poco que le conmovía la situación.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito todo-Se mofó, acercándose a ellos y saliendo al fin de las sombras. El resto le imitaron, demostrando que el grupo en el cual Shang se había metido era mucho más numeroso de lo que Shaoran se había imaginado-Casi me lo creo.

La pareja, que se había separado nada más oír la primera palmada, les miraron con evidente temor en los ojos; Minami por lo que podía ocurrirles ante un grupo tan multitudinario, y Shaoran por lo que debía hacer de un momento a otro. Durante unos instantes, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Shang.

-¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó Shaoran, adelantándose a Minami para que esta quedase tras él.

-No te preocupes Li, ya no tienen que seguir haciendo el papel de novio comprensivo y protector. Ya no hace falta-Contestó otro de los cabecillas del grupo, soltando una pequeña carcajada-Para tu fortuna, por fin vas a poder librarte de... _esta cosa_.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarla así-Le amenazó Shaoran, acercándose un poco a él mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-No sé de que estás hablando.

La mirada del aludido se centró en Shaoran y este se la sostuvo, intentando trasmitir una seguridad y confianza que no sentía. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? ¿Por qué quería alargar lo inevitable? Probablemente porque sabía que esa había sido la última vez que besaría a Minami, porque sabía que no quería perderla.

-Xiao Lang...

Sin embargo, en cuanto Shang le llamó recordándole de forma silenciosa su promesa, supo que ya no había escapatoria posible. Era inútil intentar escapar de lo inevitable.

"_Perdóname, Minami"_ Imploró para sí _"Perdóname"_

-Sí, tienes razón-Corroboró Shaoran, con la mirada fija en el grupo de chicos-Por fin ha llegado este día. Lo estaba esperando con ansias.

-¿Xiao Lang?

Minami lo llamó, con un tono de voz que demostraba lo confundida que se sentía; y Shaoran no pudo evitar pensar en la enorme diferencia que había cuando era la chica quien pronunciaba su nombre y cuando era Shang quien lo hacía. El tono de su amigo era cortante, seco. El de ella era dulce y cariñoso pese a la turbación que la envolvía.

Cerrando los ojos unos instantes y apretando ambos puños con fuerza, se giró con brusquedad, intentando mostrar la sonrisa más arrogante y despectiva que sus labios eran capaz de formar. No sabía si Minami era capaz de ver más allá de su expresión, pero confiaba en que se percatase del dolor y la culpa que transmitían sus ojos.

-Sorpresa, Mao, has caído en la trampa-Se mofó, cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué realmente estaba enamorado de ti?

-Xiao, ¿Por qué dices...?-Comenzó la chica, mirándole sólo a él, pero distinguiendo su rostro con dificultad. Su visión se había vuelto borrosa debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-No, esto debe ser una broma. Tú no eres como ellos. Tú eres...

-¿Especial? ¿Distinto?-Se jactó Shaoran, cogiéndola del brazo con brusquedad para luego obligarla a acercarse más a él-Mírame a los ojos, Mao. No te quiero. Es imposible que alguien como yo te quiera. No eres lo suficientemente... buena.

Temeroso de que el grupo de Shang se hubiesen percatado del titubeo en sus últimas palabras, apartó la mirada de Minami y la soltó con la misma brusquedad con la que la había cogido. Confiaba en que se hubiese percatado del mensaje, pero entre que no era una chica muy perceptiva y la dolorosa situación en la que estaba, lo dudaba seriamente.

-Así es, camarera de mierda-Intervino uno de los jefes, acariciándose la mandíbula-No eres más que la basura que sacas y te das aires de reina. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué te íbamos a dejar escapar después de lo que nos dijiste la otra vez?-Se rió-Además de fea y gorda, tonta. ¿Y aún así te atreviste a rechazarnos?

Con movimientos ágiles aunque predecibles, el chico agarró a Minami del pelo, acercándola hacia él hasta que pudo oler su aliento. Ahora que estaban tan cerca, Minami fue capaz de reconocerlo como el individuo que la había sujetado de la misma forma aquél día que conoció a Shaoran; y con ello fue también capaz de comprender que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla, sino la dura realidad. Shaoran, su Xiao Lang, estaba con ellos.

-¡Eh!

Una exclamación de advertencia y una mirada fulminante a la par que le sujetaba con fuerza el brazo con cuya mano agarraba a Minami, fue suficiente para que el cabecilla soltase a la chica, aunque eso sí, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Shaoran.

-Sí, tienes razón-Comentó el cabecilla mirando al castaño, pese a que sabía que sus intenciones no eran las de sus propias palabras-No debo mancharme con esta basura.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente le soltó el brazo, girándose para no mirar a Minami. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para mirarla a la cara. No obstante, cuando las carcajadas del numeroso grupo rompió el momentáneo silencio que se había formado, se giró casi de forma mecánica, adivinando porque esos tipos parecían divertirse tanto. Minami no había sido capaz de contener por más tiempo el llanto. El castaño hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero Shang se había acercado a él y le agarró de la camiseta, captando su atención y negando con la cabeza.

Minami, que había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos, apartó los dedos de sus ojos y miró a Shaoran, cuya expresión era tal que durante unos instantes la chica dudo de la veracidad de sus anteriores palabras.

-Sí, tenéis razón. Quizás... quizás yo no soy ni la más guapa, ni la más delgada ni la más... ni la más inteligente, pero sé querer y he querido, y eso es algo que no podéis decir ninguno de vosotros.

Y con la respiración entre cortada y nuevas carcajadas por parte de los chicos de fondo, Minami entró al edificio que había a su lado y desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando a Shaoran abatido. Dejando a Shaoran sólo.

_Ahora ya lo sabes. Ya eres cómplice del más horrible de mis secretos, de lo más horrible que he hecho... Fui cruel adrede aunque mientras decía todas esas palabras el corazón no dejaba de latirme a toda velocidad. Le hice daño. No puedes imaginarte el dolor que había en sus ojos. Realmente me quería, era su primer novio; y le hice lo peor que se le puede hacer a una persona a la que quieres: La humillé. Aún recuerdo sus ojos... aún los veo por las noches._

_Más de una vez he pensado en el por qué no la avisé. Sí, perfectamente podía haberle dicho de lo que estaban tramando para fingir esta discusión y no hacerla sentir así. Pero soy egoísta, Sakura, sí, lo soy. No le dije nada por temor a que me juzgase y se alejase de mi. Después de todo yo me acerqué a ella con la idea de dejarla de la forma más cruel posible. Pensé que aunque de las dos formas se acabaría alejando de mí, al menos si le ocultaba mi cometido hasta el final, podría estar con ella mucho más tiempo. Y también soy egoísta, porque nunca te he contado nada de esto. Porque, al igual que con ella, temía que me juzgases y que al hacerlo te separases de mi lado._

Aún jactándose del dolor que habían causado a esa chica que se había creído capaz de mofarse de ellos, el grupo se encaminó por las calles de Hong Kong hasta llegar a uno de los parques más alejados y descuidados que Shaoran había visto jamás.

Por petición de Shang, Li había guardado silencio y había seguido al grupo pese a que en esos momentos lo único que le inspiraban cada uno de los miembros de la pandilla era un intenso odio. Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo y con el mundo, que incluso se veía incapaz de sentir un sentimiento diferente por el joven Chang ; pese a que este era su mejor amigo y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para haber hecho daño a alguien tan importante como él como era Minami.

-¡Eh, deteneos!-Les exigió con determinación, cuando por décima vez en lo que llevaban del trayecto el rostro de Minami se proyectó en su mente- No pienso dar un paso más hasta que no dejemos las cosas claras.

-Xiao...

-¡No!-Bramó, deshaciéndose de la mano de Shang, quien había pretendido contenerle agarrándole del brazo-Ya hemos hecho lo que han querido. He roto con ella y la hemos humillado sin contemplaciones. No pienso hacerles caso en nada más.

El mismo que había acorralado a Minami esa noche y que en eso instantes se acariciaba la barbilla de forma reflexiva, se acercó hasta Shaoran, recorriendo cada una de sus facciones y estudiando sus gestos con la mirada. El castaño, a quien ya no le importaba estar en clara desventaja, le sostuvo la mirada y entrecerró los ojos para darle a entender que estaba hablando muy en serio. Finalmente, y para sorpresa de todos y especial frustración del joven Li, el chico estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta este chico!-Exclamó, aplaudiendo y pasando su mirada de unos a otros-Tiene agallas. Muchas más de las que tenéis la mayoría de vosotros-Algunos gruñeron ofendidos, pero él les ignoró-Sí, me gusta mucha. Eh, ¿No has pensado en unirte a nosotros?

-Jamás-Contestó Shaoran con rotundidad, ofendido simplemente por la propuesta- Y ya estoy harto de esta conversación. Shang y yo nos vamos, y más os vale que le dejéis en paz.

-Es una lástima que no estés interesado en unirte a nuestra causa...-Musitó el mismo tipo de antes. Al parecer no estaba ofendido por el tono exigente que se podía percibir en la voz del castaño-... pero eso no quiere decir que tu amiguito tampoco lo esté.

-¿Qué?

En esa ocasión no eran en los ojos de Minami donde se podía ver reflejada confusión, sino en los de Li. Desorientado y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba notoriamente la respiración, Shaoran se giró hacia su amigo, quien le observaba con una expresión defícil de definir. Estaba serio y en su mirada pudo detectar ese sentimiento de culpa que él mismo había mostrado a Minami una hora atrás.

-¡Díselo Chang!-Le alentó uno de los miembros del grupo-¡Dile la verdad!

-¿Shang?

-Lo siento, Xiao Lang-Murmuró el aludido, sosteniéndole la mirada-Pero esa no era una prueba para salir del grupo. Era una prueba para entrar en él.

_Así que no sólo humillé a la chica que me gustaba ganándome su odio, sino que encima ayude sin saberlo, a que mi amigo entrase en un grupo que sólo le proporcionaría un largo expediente de delitos y grandes cantidades de droga a las que él ya parecía haberse aficionado. Y sólo tenía quince años.._

_Lo que pasó después de eso no es necesario que lo sepas con detalles. Golpeé a Shang,me pegaron una paliza a mi y llegué a mi casa sabiendo que me había metido en un pozo sin salida. Al día siguiente intenté hablar con Minami. Fui al trabajo, fui a su casa... No la vi, pero aún así la esperé durante horas apoyado en la pared que había en frente a las ventanas de la casa de Minami. Quería que me viera. Quería que supiera que necesitaba hablar con ella. O quizás era yo el que quería verla aunque fuera cuando se acercase a bajar las persianas como una negativa muda ante mi insistencia._

_Sin embargo, no fue Minami quien bajó cuando calló la noche y se encendieron las farolas que alumbraban las calles. Fue ÉL, su pequeño hermano de apenas 13 año: Mao Ren._

-Tú debes ser Xiao Lang -Le dijo como saludo, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido y ciento escepticismo en su mirada-Tal y como sospechaba, no eres ni mucho menos tanto como decía mi hermana.

Shaoran, que no había protestado cuando los ojos azules de Ren le recorrieron con la mirada en una actitud desdeñosa, no pudo evitar pensar que él no era la persona más indicada para decir tal cosa. Era bajito, delgaducho y su rostro estaba asaltado por el acné. No obstante, comprendió en seguida que Ren no se estaba refriendo ni mucho menos a su físico, sino a su persona y a lo que le había hecho a su hermana mayor. Era evidente que con tan sólo trece años y debido a la ausencia de una figura paterna, el pequeño Mao había asumido el papel de hombre de la casa. Al igual que resultaba evidente que se sentía molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que un idiota como Li hiciese añicos el corazón de su hermana.

-Ella está durmiendo-Le confirmó Ren, cuando la mirada del castaño se dirigió hacia las ventanas de la vivienda-Si no fuese así, no me habría permitido bajar.

-Ya veo.

Un incómodo silencio les envolvió a ambos; pero mientras que Li mantenía la cabeza baja y su atención parecía estar en el suelo, los ojos azules de Ren seguían puestos en Shaoran, intentando atravesarle con su gélida mirada.

-Te odia. Casi tanto como yo. No quiere verte-Le hizo saber, con un eje de desprecio en la vez que para Shaoran fueron como miles de puñaladas. Ren y Minami se parecían tanto, que era como si esas palabras perteneciesen a la propia chica-Y yo no sé que _mierda _haces aquí. No sé que pretendes y no me importa. Quiero que desaparezcas-Le advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos como advertencia-No te acerques a ella nunca más ¿Me has entendido?

-Mao, yo...

-¿Me has entendido?-Insistió el niño, entredientes-Sé que en una pelea no soy rival para ti, pero puedo ser toda una molestia si no nos dejas tranquilos.

Shaoran suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No importaba que ese niño fuera dos palmos más bajo que él o que de un simple manotazo pudiese deshacerse de ese pequeño obstáculo, porque en esos momentos el que se sentía diminuto era él. Ren había demostrado mucha más entereza de la que se esperaba y eso había sido un golpe mucho más duro que una bofetada o un puñetazo. Además, estaba Minami... Ren le había trasmitido su mensaje. Le odiaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Te he entendido-Asintió, serio- Tan sólo me gustaría que le dijeras que lo siento y que... -Dudó, pero finalmente volvió a suspirar-Nada, sólo dile eso.

_No sé si llegó a decíselo, aunque lo dudo. Ren me odiaba. Me odia. Incluso más de lo que podía haberme llegado a odiar Minami. Supongo que se sentía sobre protector con ella y no quería que ningún imbécil como yo le hiciera daño. Sí, justamente como tu hermano. Aunque sinceramente no le culpo. No soy el mejor partido para ti, al igual que no lo era para Minami. Probablemente si Kinomoto supiera todo eso, jamás me habría dejado salir contigo, y yo le habría dado la razón. No soy un bueno novio, Sakura. Aunque me temo que de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta tú sola. Si hubiera sido un bueno novio o, simplemente, una buena persona, te habría contado todo esto mucho antes de empezar a salir. Así al menos habrías tenido la posibilidad de escoger. Pero nuevamente sale a relucir mi egoísmo. Si lo hubieras sabido probablemente no habrías querido estar conmigo y yo quería tenerte a mi lado. _

_Después de mi _conversación _con Ren, tal y como le había prometido, no volví a intentar localizarla. No es que pensara rendirme. En realidad tenía pensado hablar con ella algún día para explicarle todo. No me importaba si esa conversación debía tener lugar dentro de dos semanas o en diez años, sólo quería hablar con ella y ya no lo hacía con la intención de que volviera a salir conmigo, simplemente quería que supiera la verdad. Pero no fue necesario esperar tanto tiempo. Tres semanas después, y ante mi propia sorpresa, Minami me llamó. Quería verme. Necesitaba hablar conmigo, y yo no dude en aceptar._

Habían quedado en una cafetería de la zona más céntrica de Hong Kong, donde la multitud solía apelotonarse haciendo imposible que existiese intimidad entre las numerosas parejas que ese día se habían reunido allí. Eso le desalentó. Si Minami le había citado ese lugar tan concurrido era para asegurarse de no caer nuevamente en una trampa como en la de aquél día. Quería verse con Li, no con el resto del grupo al que él supuestamente pertenecía.

Sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería y mirando constantemente a la entrada a la espera de ver a la chica cruzar la puerta, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró, nervioso. Su pierna derecha se movía inquieta y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde la hora de encuentro y Minami no solía ser impuntual.

Rememorando la llamada telefónica que había recibido y cada una de sus palabras, no pudo evitar plantearse nuevamente el motivo por el cual la chica había accedido hablar con él. No lo entendía. No lo comprendía. Ren le había dicho que ella le odiaba y que no quería saber nada más de él, y Shaoran estaba convencido de que decía la verdad ¿Entonces, que era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Negando con la cabeza cuando una de las camareras le hizo una señal desde la barra para preguntarle si iba a su mesa a tomarle nota, miró nuevamente su reloj y consecutivamente dirigió su atención hacia la puerta.

Cuarenta minutos... Demasiado tiempo para tratarse de la chica. ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Había salido de su casa y a mitad de camino se había dado cuenta que no merecía la pena conocer sus banales excusas?

Apretando los puños sobre la mesa hasta que las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, Shaoran siguió esperando, viendo como la gente entraba y salía del local con rostros sonrientes y en compañía de sus parejas y amigos. Esperó hasta que esos cuarenta minutos se convirtieron en sesenta y esos sesenta en ciento veinte. Esperó hasta que, como el hombre del tiempo había dicho esa mañana, una suave llovizna comenzó a caer sobre los transeúntes, estampándose contra el cristal de la cafetería en la cual se encontraba.

Incapaz de permanecer allí por más tiempo, soportando las miradas lastimeras de los camareros y las palmaditas que más de uno le dieron en la espalda, se levantó con brusquedad y abandonó el local, ignorando los pares de ojos que le siguieron hasta la salida.

Minami no había acudido, se había arrepentido. Ren tenía razón. Ella le odiaba.

Ni si quiera se molesto en ponerse la capucha de la chaqueta, aunque si con ello hubiese pretendido no mojarse no lo hubiera conseguido ya que no había recorrido ni tres calles cuando la lluvia se intensificó. Deteniéndose unos instantes para observar el ennegrecido cielo, reemprendió la marcha acelerando el paso. No obstante, no tardó en verse obligado a detenerse nuevamente. La calle que debía tomar para regresar a casa estaba mucho más concurrida de lo habitual. La mayoría de los transeúntes se habían detenido mientras el resto seguía caminando, aunque más lentamente y mirando continuamente hacia atrás con curiosidad. Era evidente que algo había pasado en la calle, ya que dos coches de policía y un vehículo sanitario impedían el paso de los demás, obligándoles a dar un pequeño rodeo. Un accidente, probablemente.

Pero no le dio más importancia de la debida. Simplemente se apremió a hacerse paso entre la gente para salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, era tal la intensidad de los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho, que lo demás no le importaba. Salvo Minami y el odio que ella le profesaba, todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor era secundario.

_No volví a pensar en el accidente hasta tres días después. Estaba demasiado obcecado con los distintos motivos por los cuales Minami no había aparecido para pensar en otra cosa, y mucho menos en algo que no parecía tener relación. Quería llamarla, rogarle que me diese una nueva oportunidad y que esta vez si que acudiese a nuestro encuentro; pero Minami no acudiría a un segundo encuentro, ni a un tercero. A fin de cuentas, ese accidente si que tenía relación conmigo, con nosotros._

_Aún recuerdo cuando me enteré. Había ido al local donde trabajaba dispuesto a contárselo todo, pero Minami no estaba. No había acudido al trabajo ese día, ni tampoco el anterior, ni el otro. Supongo que su jefe no sabía lo mal que habían acabado las cosas entre nosotros, porque cuando entré al local se acercó a mí y me abrazó. No entendía nada, hasta que un suave "Lo siento mucho, de verdad" escapó de sus labios. Minami había muerto por culpa de un accidente de tráfico tres días atrás, la tarde en la que habíamos quedado para aclarar las cosas. Un tipo... se saltó el semáforo en rojo. Murió a las pocas horas de llegar al hospital. _

_No pude hablar con ella. No pude acudir a su entierro ni al hospital. No pude explicarle todo lo que había pasado. No pude decirle que la quería, que la admiraba, que era una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido nunca. Se fue pensando que me había burlado de ella y de sus sentimientos, con el recuerdo de esa noche en la que la humillamos sin razón. _

_Y yo me quedo con los recuerdos. Durante los últimos años me era imposible no cerrar los ojos sin que el rostro de Minami se me apareciese en sueños, sin que los recuerdos me asaltasen cuando bajaba la guardia. Pero supongo que ese es mi castigo y lo acepto porque sé que lo merezco, porque no obré bien e hice daño a una gran persona._

_Y es por ello que no entiendo porque has aparecido en mi vida. Porque no creo que yo merezca tener a alguien como tú a mi lado. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu compañía... después de muchos meses en los cueles me he sentido vacío y sólo, apareciste en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué? Durante mese he buscado la respuesta ¿Otro castigo? Podría ser. Ya que entendería que después de saber todo esto no quisieras estar conmigo. No te lo reprocharía._

_Sakura, yo vine a Tomoeda para huir, para esconderme. El aprender un idioma sólo era un pretexto. Mi familia consideró que era bueno para mi que me alejase de allí y tenían razón; pero no puedo seguir huyendo. Debo enfrentarme con mis propios temores como tú te enfrentaste con los tuyos. Tan sólo espero poder ser tan fuerte como tú para poder soportarlo. Si lo logro, y tú aún quieres estar conmigo,volveré a Tomoeda; sino... no volveré a molestarte._

_Siento haberte explicado todo por carta, pero el avión sale en unas horas y sé que si no lo hago ahora, esta valentía que me domina en estos momentos desaparecerá, y quiero aclarar todo de una vez por todas._

_Sakura, sea cual sea tu respuesta, quiero que siempre tengas presente que te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo y que te agradezco todo lo que sin saberlo has hecho por mi. _

_Sé feliz, fierecilla._

Una de las tantas lágrimas que a esas alturas recorrían su rostro, cayó sobre la hoja de papel que era la carta, humedeciéndola y emborronando alguna de sus palabras. Su pulso era irregular y el suave temblor de sus manos hizo que la carta se le escurriese entre los dedos en el preciso instante en el que sus rodillas entraron en contacto con el frío suelo. Sin poder contener más su llanto, dejó que este alcanzara toda su intensidad ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

Cuando se había despertado esa mañana, lo primero que había buscado era el cálido cuerpo de Shaoran, encontrando en su lugar el frío hueco que el castaño había dejado horas atrás. Había palpado las sábanas con los dedos antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos; aunque probablemente, si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba al hacer ese simple gesto, los hubiese mantenido cerrados eternamente. La habitación que Shaoran había ocupado durante los últimos nueve meses le pareció mucho más desolada sin la presencia del chino y sus cosas. Todo estaba completamente ordenado, su armario entreabierto y vacío y su cama hecha como si nunca nadie la hubiese ocupado. Fue eso lo que le hizo correr escaleras a bajo con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y un nudo en el estómago. No sabía porque, pero había algo en su interior que respondió a casi todas su preguntas antes de que su padre hubiese podido hacerlo.

Shaoran se había ido. Había regresado a su país. ¿Pero por qué?

La respuesta no tardó en hallarla en la carta que encontró sobre su escritorio, bajo esa foto de Minami y él que ella había encontrado casualmente y que ahora estaba arrugada.

En esa posición y siendo cómplice de una verdad como aquella, creyó poder morir de dolor. Un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con como se sentía ella, sino con la maraña de sentimientos contra los cuales había tenido que luchar Shaoran en los últimos años. Una lucha en la que se había visto solo, completamente solo.

¿Cómo había podido vivir con ese secreto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido sobrellevarlo? Era horrible, desgarrador y tan frustrante que no pudo dejar de llorar hasta que la agujas del reloj apuntaron estratégicamente a las tres de la tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y valiéndose de las fuerzas recientemente adquiridas, Sakura se llevó la carta al pecho y abandonó la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Tomoyo. Debía aclarar las ideas, y sabía que la morena le ayudaría en eso; pero antes debía pedirle un gran favor a su padre.

**oOoOoOo**

Con una maestría asombrosa, abrió la puerta que daba al salón con el trasero e hizo malabarismos con los platos que llevaba en las manos, logrando que llegasen a la mesa con éxito. Eriol, sentado en uno de los extremos sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda, ofreciéndole la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Tiene todo muy buena pinta-Comentó el chico, frotándose las manos-Se nota que eres una excelente cocinera.

-Eso deberías decirlo después de probarlo-Le advirtió la morena, sin poder disimular lo halagada que se sentía por sus alabanzas-No vaya a ser que te arrepientas de tus palabras.

-No creo que eso pase-Insistió, decantándose por el plato más cercano-Pero venga, siéntate.

Quitándose el delantal de fresas y dejándolo sobre la silla contigua, la joven Daidôji se sentó al lado de Eriol dedicándole una media sonrisa al hacerlo. Aunque ese sentimiento era más propio de Sakura que de ella misma, en esos momentos se sentía como unos recién casados, solos en casa y degustando esos manjares que ella misma había preparado. No pudo evitar replantearse si ella sería capaz de sobrellevar el trascurso de los días de esa forma, comiendo todos los días junto a Eriol, y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión que no sólo sería capaz, sino que también era lo que quería. Quizás, en un futuro lejano, esas comidas esporádicas se transformasen en su rutina.

"_Ojala_" Pensó, llevándose a los labios una cucharada de cocido.

-Espero que a tu madre no le importe que yo haya hecho la comida-Reflexionó Tomoyo, un poco preocupada-Quizás le moleste que le hayamos dado la tarde libre a la cocinera y que en su lugar yo haya metido las manos en su cocina.

-Descuida-Contestó, haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano-Cuando mi madre regrese a casa, Nana le tendrá la cena lista y no se enterará de nada. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Tomoyo asintió, aún pensativa. Había algo que la preocupaba desde el día anterior y la forma que tenía de remover la comida de su plato, se lo dio a entender a Eriol.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eriol... ¿Crees que simpatizo a tu madre?-Le preguntó, con el rostro inexpresivo-Desde ayer tengo la sensación de que me detesta. O al menos que piensa que su hijo puede aspirar a más.

Eriol, que no había dejado de comer en ningún momento para no darle más importancia a las preocupaciones de su novia, soltó una suave carcajada y dejó los cubiertos a un lado para seguidamente mirar a Tomoyo fijamente.

-¿Realmente crees que alguien podría detestarte?-Cuestionó, divertido.

-Estás eludiendo mi pregunta-Observó Tomoyo, molesta-Y de todas formas sí que lo creo. Kaho, sin ir más lejos, es un ejemplo.

Haciendo una mueca que reflejaba lo poco que le gustaba que el nombre de la modelo apareciese durante una de sus conversaciones, el joven Hiiragizawa se limpió la boca con la servilleta y volvió a servirse un poco de carne en su plato. Para un día que Kaho había salido a comer con su representante y no estaba revoloteando por la casa, a Tomoyo no se le había ocurrido sacar otro tema que la simpatía que su madre sentía por ella. Un tema que, desafortunadamente, estaba relacionado con la joven Mizuki.

-Sigues eludiendo mi pregunta, Hiiragizawa-Repitió, frunciendo el ceño-Mis sospechas son ciertas, ¿verdad? Tu madre no me quiere como nuera.

-Lo que quiera o no quiera mi madre me trae sin cuidado-Respondió, sosegado-Y no estoy evitando contestar a tu pregunta, sino que simplemente no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Mi madre apenas está en casa, así que no creo que tengamos que verla muy a menudo.

-Pero aunque sea indirectamente, me estás dando la razón.

-No-Contestó Eriol con rotundidad-No es que a mi madre no le simpatices, es que Kaho le está metiendo absurdas ideas en la cabeza. Eso es todo.

-¿Absurdas ideas?

La expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo se contrajo, denotando su preocupación y lo mucho que la inquietaba el dato. Hasta el momento sólo se había planteado la posibilidad de que la modelo intentase interferir en su relación seduciendo a Eriol; pero en ningún momento había pensado que lo intentaría a través de la señora Hiiragizawa. Eso la aterraba. Podía estar segura de la fidelidad y firmeza de Eriol, pero no de las acciones de su suegra.

El chico, que no tardó en percibir la angustia que la corroía, se reincorporó y se acercó a ella, situándose por detrás para poder abrazarla y apoyar la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la morena.

-No te preocupes ¿Quieres?-Le pidió, besando suavemente su mejilla-Dentro de unas semanas Kaho se irá y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero tu madre...

-Olvídate de mi madre-Insistió, soltando un bufido-Sabes que no es de las que se preocupan por sus hijos. Hasta que Kaho ha aparecido, le traía sin cuidado con quien estuviera liado. Lo único que debe importante...-Prosiguió, acariciando el cuello de la chica con los labios-... es lo que piense yo, y ya sabes lo que pienso.

-¿Qué sin problemas dejarías caer los platos al suelo y me harías el amor sobre la mesa?-Inquirió, rodando los ojos-Realmente eres un pervertido insaciable.

Eriol, que no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado por el comentario, frunció el entrecejo para seguidamente soltar una suave carcajada, amortiguada por el cuello de la morena.

-¿Y luego soy yo el mal pensado?-Se mofó, bajando el tono de voz hasta que no fue más que un murmullo-Me refería a que pretendo proponerte pronto que nos vayamos a vivir juntos. Quiero formalizar aún más si es posible lo nuestro.

Tomoyo, que se había tensado sobre la silla, contuvo la respiración, incapaz de moverse o hacer cualquier gesto que resultase brusco o delatase lo incómoda que le estaba resultando la conversación. Al parecer, los comentarios que había dicho el chico esa mañana cuando había ido a despertarle no habían sido una broma, y mucho menos lo había dicho entre sueños. Realmente hablaba en serio cuando le decía que quería que se fueran a vivir juntos, ¡Pero es que apenas tenían dieciocho años! Además, estaba muy mal visto en Japón que una pareja se fuera a vivir juntos sin estar casados, mínimo prometidos. ¿O es que a caso también tenía pensado que se casasen?

El timbre de la mansión de los Hiiragizawa sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos, haciéndola sentir repentinamente más ligera. Eriol había dejado de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, no sin antes pegarle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Aunque gracias por lo de insaciable-Le susurró divertido, decantándose por tomar su último comentario como un halago a su virilidad.

Cogiendo aire en el preciso instante en el que Eriol abandonó el salón para abrir la puerta, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Repentinamente esa relación tan sumamente formal le venía demasiado grande. Ella sí que tenía planeado casarse y tener hijos, pero en un periodo de tiempo bastante largo. Primero quería concluir sus estudios, encontrar un trabajo, ser independiente... Ahora daba gracias por no haberse quedado embarazada tras su tórrido encuentro en Kôza.

Cuando las pisadas de su novio y el recién llegado se hicieron más sonoras, la joven Daidôji apartó las manos de su rostro para seguidamente reincorporarse con brusquedad al ver como una llorosa Sakura se dirigía a ella con los brazos abiertos. La estrechó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello mientras buscaba una explicación en los ojos azules de su novio, quien observaba preocupado la escena desde la puerta del comedor.

-Tomoyo...-Sollozó Sakura, sin poder contener el llanto cuando se sintió protegida por la morena-Es Shaoran... se ha ido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Inquirió, sorprendida, cruzando nuevamente su mirada con la de su novio-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

Omitiendo a grandes rasgos el pasado del chino, Sakura le contó sus deducciones y el por qué creía que Shaoran se había ido sin despedirse. Les hizo partícipe de sus preocupaciones y de las últimas palabras de Li, lo que debía creer el castaño ahora que ella sabía toda la verdad.

-Me ha pedido que si quiero que vuelva a Tomoeda, que le mande un mensaje al móvil-Les informó, sorbiendo la nariz-Pero que si no se lo mando... él entenderá que no quiero que vuelva y no... y no volverá -Desesperada, alzó la mirada- ¡Pero claro que quiero que vuelva!

-Entonces mándale el mensaje y díselo-La alentó Tomoyo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Pero en seguida comprendió que no ere ese el dilema que inquietaba a la castaña-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente, Sakura?

La aludida, que durante unos instantes guardó silencio sin hacer el menor gesto, apartó la mirada y finalmente negó con la cabeza. Sí, ciertamente había algo que la inquietaba, pero de momento prefería no compartir sus preocupaciones con nadie. Sobre todo cuando sentía que eran tan banales en comparación al tortuoso pasado que había tenido su novio.

-Tomoyo, Shaoran a vuelto a Hong Kong para asistir por primera vez a la ceremonia en honor a la muerte de Minami-Murmuró, dejándose caer sobre la silla-Sé que lo está haciendo por nosotros, impulsado por algo indebido que le he dicho esta madrugada. También sé que para él esto supone un gran esfuerzo, y por eso quiero estar ahí-Prosiguió-Soy su novia y quiero que entienda que ya no tiene que enfrentarse a todo esto él sólo. Quiero estar a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Intervino Eriol, perspicaz.

Sakura, que hasta el momento había mantenido la cabeza baja, alzó la mirada con determinación y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules del chico.

-He conseguido un billete a Hong Kong. Salgo esta noche.

**oOoOoOo**

Le había pedido a su padre que no le dijese nada a su hermano, ya que sabía con certeza que a Tôya le parecería una locura que su hermana volase esa noche a Hong Kong para seguir a un chico que la había dejado plantada sin ni si quiera despedirse. Probablemente, él insistiría en acompañarla camuflando sus auténticas intenciones homicidas con una razonable preocupación por su seguridad. Iba a un país extranjero, sin conocer el idioma y sólo con un pequeño papel en el cual su padre le había escrito la dirección de los Li.

En un principio al señor Kinomoto tampoco le había gustado demasiado la idea, y se había mostrado bastante reticente, especialmente tras lo ocurrido el día anterior ; pero las insistencias de su hija y la desesperación que había en sus ojos, fue más que suficiente para convencerle. Había insistido en acompañarla, pero ahora que sabía que Eriol y Tomoyo estarían a su lado durante toda su estancia en China, había terminado por acceder también en eso.

Eriol... Tomoyo...

Había sido toda una sorpresa cuando nada más comunicarles sus intenciones, ambos habían anunciado sin dudar ni un segundo que iban a acompañarla. No le dieron tiempo ni de replicar, ya que antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Eriol se perdió tras la puerta del despachó de su madre y enchufó el ordenador, dispuesto a solicitar por Internet dos billetes de avión con destino a Hong Kong para esa misma noche.

Sin molestarse en reprimir una media sonrisa, continuó preparando su equipaje mientras rememoraba brevemente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos meses. No podía creerse como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo y todo lo que había vivido. En esos nueve meses había salido con Eriol y había roto con él, al igual que había acabado con su amistad con Tomoyo para seguidamente retomarla con ciertos altibajos al principio, pero ahora con más fuerza que nunca. Y es que Eriol y Tomoyo habían demostrado en numerosas ocasiones y especialmente en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, los buenos amigos que eran.

Sabía, porque conocía a Tomoyo casi mejor que a si misma, que la morena aún se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido al principio del curso, y que por ello se había esforzado tanto en recompensarla y en demostrarle que aún podía confiar en ella. Pero Sakura ya se había dado cuenta de ello hacía mucho tiempo. Lo ocurrido con Eriol había quedado en el pasado y prefería no pensar más en ese asunto. Al menos que fuera para dar las gracias, claro. Ya que gracias a ello, Shaoran y ella habían dejado a un lado sus diferencias para unirse y conocerse mejor. Tanto que al final habían acabado enamorándose y saliendo juntos. Sí, ahora era la novia de Shaoran Li y estaba dispuesta a recordárselo al castaño.

Cogió un último jersey del armario y cruzó la habitación para meterlo en la maleta y así por fin poder cerrarla; pero sin quererlo su mirada fue a parar a la carta que Li le había dejado y a la foto arrugada que aún descansaba sobre la mesa.

Las palabras en tinta del chino aún se repetían en su cabeza, atormentándola y haciendo que un amargo sentimiento burbujeara en su interior. Había momentos en que sentía que le faltaba la respiración, cuando el nudo de su pecho la asfixiaba más y más. La necesidad de apremiarse la volvía loca hasta el punto que había escondido el reloj de su mesita en uno de los cajones de la misma. No quería seguir comprobando la hora, al igual que no quería saber que aún faltaban varias horas para poder dirigirse al aeropuerto y así tomar el avión. Tan sólo confiaba en que no se produjese ningún retraso y pudieran estar a tiempo para la ceremonia. Realmente quería estar a su lado cuando Shaoran se enfrentase a las miradas sorprendidas y quizás rencorosas de los presentes. Quería cogerle la mano y obligarle a mirarla a ella cuando eso pasase. Porque al contrario de lo que pensaba o temía el castaño, Sakura no iba a abandonarle. Quería que volviera a Tomoeda. Quería que volvieran juntos.

Tras unos suaves toques a la puerta para pedir su permiso, el señor Kinomoto entró al dormitorio, dirigiendo a su hija una de sus miradas más apaciguadoras.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje en el tobillo?-Se ofreció, mostrándole un bote de crema-Aún lo tienes inflamado.

Dirigiendo su atención al tobillo que el día anterior se había torcido, recordó con sorpresa que aún sentía pequeños pinchazos a causa del dolor y que era evidente que debido al esfuerzo al cual lo había sometido durante todo el día, estaba mucho más inflamado de lo esperado.

Soltando un suspiro, se sentó sobre la cama y permitió que su padre le masajease el pie con ternura. Había estado tan obcecada en la carta y en la partida de Li que no había notado el dolor que le producía su tobillo herido hasta esos instantes.

-Lo has forzado demasiado hoy-Observó su padre, aunque sin el menor reproche en su voz- Tu hermano te mataría si se enterase.

-Seguramente-Reconoció, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo-Gracias papá... por apoyarme siempre en todo.

-Gracias a ti por haberte convertido en una mujer de la cual me siento orgulloso-Murmuró, besándola en la frente-Siento no haber retenido a Shaoran o no haberte avisado. He pensado que no era quien para hacerlo. Sobre todo porque estoy seguro que Shaoran no te dejaría sola si no fuera por un buen motivo -Añadió, suspirando-Él realmente te quiere.

-Lo sé-Le tranquilizó, dedicándole una sonrisa lo más sincera posible-No te preocupes, le traeré de vueltas aunque sea a rastras. No voy a permitir que se quede en China.

El timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonó haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño. No estaba muy segura de la hora, pero no creía que fueran Eriol o Tomoyo. Ciertamente habían quedado que irían a recogerla una hora y media antes, pero dudaba que hubiese pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Sobre todo cuando para ella pasaba tan lento.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo a abrir?-Se ofreció Fujitaka, reincorporándose.

-No, no pasa nada-Contestó Sakura, negando con la cabeza-Será mejor que vaya yo. Es muy probable que sea para mi.

Sin embargo, aunque las probabilidades de que fuera para ella eran muy altas, en ningún momento sospechó que pudiera tratarse de él. La figura de Hiroshi Ichiya se alzaba imponente frente a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto inquieta. De repente la imagen de Shaoran se formó nítidamente en su mente, haciéndola sentir culpable. Ahora que el castaño no estaba cerca, encontrarse con Hiroshi era lo más similar a engañarle. No obstante, al igual que Li había regresado a China para resolver sus asuntos; ahora ella debía resolver los suyos.

-¿Podremos hablar?-Le preguntó Hiroshi como saludo, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante.

Sakura asintió y aunque estaba segura que su padre permanecería en la planta de arriba para darles intimidad, prefirió salir de la casa para así sentarse en el bordillo de la carretera. Hiroshi la siguió cabizbajo y durante los primeros minutos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Aunque sus brazos podían rozarse al menor movimiento, el joven Ichiya se sintió más alejado de la castaña de lo que se había sentido en los únicos años. Tan cerca pero tan lejos...

-Gracias por lo de ayer-Musitó Sakura, con la vista fija en el horizonte-No tenías por que involucrarte, pero lo hiciste. Gracias.

-No podía volver a fallarte.

La joven Kinomoto no hizo ningún comentario al respecto e Hiroshi volvió a bajar la mirada. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda de que nada volvería a ser como antes. Ni si quiera aunque le dijera que ahora era él quien estaba enamorado de ella. Como cambiaban las cosas con el tiempo, y cuantas vueltas daba la vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiroshi?-Le cuestionó la castaña, mirándole por primera vez-En Tomoeda, quiero decir.

-¿No te lo imaginas?-Inquirió, escéptico. Ella le miró con incomprensión y finalmente él sonrió-Entonces es cierto que no leíste la carta.

-No, no lo hice-Reconoció, seria-Pero ahora te doy la oportunidad de que me lo expliques personalmente, ¿Lo vas a hacer?

Hiroshi dudó durante unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió.

-Pero antes necesito que me digas una cosa-Le pidió, suplicante. Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ichiya se la cubrió con una mano-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho para pedírtelo, pero por favor...-Ella asintió-¿Estás realmente enamorada de ese tal Li? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que le dejases por otra persona? ¿Una mínima posibilidad?

Lentamente Hiroshi fue retirando la mano, descubriendo que bajo ella se había formado una triste sonrisa. Jugando con su amuleto rojo que se había colgado del cuello, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Shaoran lo es todo para mí-Musitó, mirando al cielo-Le quiero como no he querido a nadie nunca.

-Bien, en ese caso...-Murmuró Hiroshi, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Todo había cambiado-... ya es hora de que sepas lo que pasó realmente en Kôza.

**oOoOoOo**

Furioso y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, se sentó sobre la cama y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Estaba convencido que toda esa trama había sido pensada por la modelo y eso le indignaba incluso más que si lo hubiese pensado su madre. Sabía que Kaho aún no estaba informada acerca de su intención de volar dentro de unas horas a China; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que lo había organizado todo para que coincidiesen los días en los que su madre debía partir al extranjero con los que ella no trabajaba. De esa forma la señora Hiiragizawa insistiría a su hijo de que hiciese compañía a Kaho y ella volvería a salirse con la suya. Desafortunádamente para él, Kaho gozaba de una suerte inexplicable y todo parecía haber salido según lo previsto por ella. Su madre le había prohibido acompañar a Sakura a Hong Kong, y tras una prolongada discusión al joven Hiiragizawa no le había quedado más remedio que ceder.

Intranquilo ante la idea de dejar a Sakura y a su novia solas durante el trayecto, se pasó una mano por el cabello y alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

Preguntándose a si mismo por que diablos tenía el número de teléfono de su rival guardado en la agenda del móvil, marcó el numero de Khay y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Antes de que sonase el tercer tono, el joven Serizawa contestó.

_-¿Si?_

-Serizawa, necesito que me hagas un favor- Le pidió, procurando no darle tiempo a replicar-Esta noche sale un avión hacia Hong Kong, necesito que embarques en él. Ya tengo el billete.

_-Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan desesperado porque me fuese de aquí-Comentó, sarcástico. _

En el fondo se sentía un poco ofendido. No pensaba reconocerlo, pero después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, veía al chico con algo más de familiaridad. Incluso lo veía como algo similar a un amigo.

-Idiota, no tiene nada que ver con eso-Replicó Eriol, exasperado. No estaba de humor para soportar las bromitas del rubio-Necesito que acompañes a Tomoyo y a Sakura. No me quedaría tranquilo si fuesen solas.

Tras hacerle un breve resumen del motivo por el cual la joven Kinomoto quería ir a China, e informarle tanto de las horas de vuelo como de la hora a la cual debía reunirse con las chicas, Eriol colgó, lanzando el móvil sobre la cama para después dejarse caer sobre ella, quedando finalmente recostado.

¿Había hecho bien en avisar a Khay?

-Sí-Musitó, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa- Él las protegerá aunque le vaya la vida en ello.

La puerta de su habitación se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando ver al principio únicamente una mano que resaltaba por el esmalte rojizo de sus uñas. Eriol, que sabía que desde joven la modelo se pintaba las uñas de distinto color dependiendo de su estado de humor, comprobó con desaliento que estaba muy satisfecha.

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, Kaho se encaminó hacia le otro extremo de la habitación, quedando frente a la ventana para poder observar como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Faltaba muy poco para que diesen las ocho, la hora a la que había quedado con las chicas para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

-Acabo de enterarme-Se disculpó la chica, con un tono de voz monótono-Siento haber interferido en tu repentino viaje.

-Ya, claro.

-De verdad-Insistió la modelo, girándose para poder mirarle a los ojos-He intentado convencer a tu madre, pero no ha habido ningún resultado.

-Me lo imagino-Farfulló el chico, soltando un bufido.

Kaho, que ahora miraba al joven con un extraño brillo en la mirada, se acercó a él contoneando las caderas y se sentó a su lado, agarrándole de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla.

-Eriol...-Musitó, acercando su rostro al de él hasta que su suave aliento se fusionó con el del chico-Lo siento. Siento como han ido las cosas desde que he llegado a Tomoeda. No esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera tan frío.

-Te recuerdo que me dejaste. Me utilizaste, en realidad-Se corrigió, excéptico-¿Qué esperabas después de aquello?

-¡Era una niña!-Se excusó, reincorporándose, exaltada-¡No sabía lo que quería!

"_Lo que me convenía"_ Añadió para sí.

-Tenías mi edad-Le recordó Eriol, hosco-Y yo sé muy bien lo que quiero.

-A Daidôji ¿Cierto?

El aludido no contestó, pero no fue necesario. La mirada dura de Eriol fue suficiente para darle a entender que la respuesta era tan sumamente obvia que no pensaba manifestarla en palabras.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, si estás dispuesto, podríamos aprovechar estos días que estaremos solos en casa -Le sugirió, procurando no sonar tan sugerente como su pronunciado escote-Hagamos como si nada de todo esto hubiera pasado. Conozcámonos bien... como amigos, claro.

La modelo le extendió la mano y tras unos minutos de reflexión, Eriol se decantó por estrechársela, no sin cierto recelo. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía evitar resultarle difícil volver a confiar. No obstante, y un poco cansado por la continua situación de alerta que había vivido las últimas semanas, decidió acceder. No perdía nada y sí podía ganar mucho. Como, por ejemplo, la posibilidad de que su madre volviese a ver a la joven Daidôji con buenos ojos.

-Pero debes hablar con mi madre y disculparte por todas las cosas que le has dicho de Tomoyo.

-Está bien-Aceptó, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa-Ya verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes. Bueno... mejor que antes.

**oOoOoOo**

La sensación que experimentó durante el despegue del avión, fue suficiente para despejarle la mente durante unos instantes, aunque la imagen de Shaoran aún seguía mostrándose nítida en su mente. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y el hecho de que sólo faltasen horas ara poder verle de nuevo le producía un hormigueo que sólo era aplacado por la inquietud de lo que podía estar viviendo el Chino en esos momentos. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué le habría dicho su familia al verle llegar a casa de improviso?

Tomoyo, sentada a su lado, entrelazó su mano con la de ella y cuando Sakura la miró sobre saltada por el contacto, lo único que encontró fue la amplia y confiada sonrisa de la morena.

-Tranquila-Le susurró, manifestando sus palabras con un apretón de manos-Todo va a salir bien.

La joven Kinomoto asintió y sonrió también. Tomoyo no podía hacerse una idea de lo sumamente agradecida que estaba por ese gesto de amistad. Acompañarla en un momento en el cual creía que podía desmoronarse de un momento a otro, le aportaba la seguridad y confianza necesaria para poder seguir adelante. Algo que no sabía como podía transmitir teniendo en cuenta su situación.

-Deberías haberte quedado con Eriol-Le digo la castaña, entristecida- Sé que no estarás tranquila mientras Eriol y Kaho estén... solos.

Tomoyo, que hubiese preferido no tocar el tema, miró hacia el frente y suspiró. ¿Para qué negarlo? No, no iba a estar tranquila a sabiendas que su novio se quedaría sólo, en la misma casa y puerta con puerta con una pécora que seguro intentaría colarse en su cama. Pero en esos momentos sentía que por encima de sus sentimientos estaba Sakura. No podía fallarle de nuevo. Había llegado el esperado momento en el cual podía demostrarle lo importante que era la castaña para ella. Especialmente después de lo ocurrido a principio de año. Además, había un importante motivo gracias al cual se había visto capacitada para embarcar.

-Confío en Eriol-Anunció con seguridad-No pasará nada entre ellos.

-Desde luego.

-Y no podía dejarte sola con ese loco que tenemos por amigo-Bromeó la morena, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el fondo del avión-Lo veo capaz de estampar el avión si se lo propone.

Ambas jóvenes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, aportándole un poco más de calma a la situación.

-Aunque ahora está demasiado ocupado ligando con las camareras-Añadió Sakura, colocándose de rodillas para poder ver mejor al rubio. No obstante, su sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer-Tomoyo, tengo miedo. No sé como puede reaccionar Shaoran al verme. Él no esperará esto-Bajó la mirada-Quizás le moleste que me meta de esta forma en sus asuntos. Después de todo él quería solucionarlo todo sólo.

-Sakura, cuando tienes pareja los problemas de uno pasan a ser de los dos-Le recordó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cuando la chica volvió a sentarse-Y si tu corazón te dice que debes ir a Hong Kong, no hay nada más que hablar. Estás haciendo lo correcto, Sakura. Li no podrá enfadarse.

-Eso espero-Suspiró, reprimiendo un bostezo.

El día había sido demasiado intenso y el sueño no tardó en vencerla. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y comenzó a ver borroso. Poco a poco y sin proponérselo fue cerrando los ojos, y no volvería a despertar hasta que la voz del comandante a través de audífono anunciase que por fin habían llegado a Hong Kong, China. Que por fin estaba más cerca de ese chico arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente guapo del cual había osado enamorarse. Al fin de cuentas la única idiota era ella.

**Continuará...**

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé que dije que tardaría poco pero este último mes ha sido... uff! Justamente una semana después de publicar el capítulo anterior encontré trabajo, he tenido un accidente de coche, no me han querido en la uni para estudiar lo que yo quería, ahora me toca recorrerme en coche otra para ver si tengo suerte con las listas de espera... En fin, que ha sido algo de fuerza mayor así que espero que me disculpéis y que este capítulo compense la espero ^^**

**En lo personal el capítulo no me gusta mucho, peor como últimamente estoy muy negativa en lo que a mi respecta, pues me fiaré de vuestra opinión ¡Qué espero que sea positiva! Jeje **

**En fin, hoy no tengo tiempo para extenderme así que simplemente os diré que faltan como mucho tres capítulos para acabar y que espero poder seguir contando con vosotros en la recta final ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Especialmente a los que dejan review ,ya que gracias a ellos la historia ha llegado a estos 23 capítulos ^^**

**Un besazo y siento no poder contestar en esta ocasión los reviews. Esta semana tengo jornada intensiva en el trabajo y me es imposible si quería publicar esta semana. Así que muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior, creedme cuando os digo que los he leído más de una vez cuando me quedaba sin inspiración jeje ¡Funciona! XD**


	24. Hong Kong

**24. Hong Kong.**

Con la mirada perdida pese a que aparentaba observar su reflejo en el espejo de pie frente al cual se encontraba, se anudó la corbata de forma mecánica para rápidamente deshacérsela con frustración, exasperado por no haber obtenido el resultado esperado.

Había llegado a Hong Kong al anochecer del día anterior, y a su casa a la madrugada de ese mismo. No había avisado a nadie de su llegada, por lo que cuando Meiling abrió la puerta dispuesta a matar a aquel que había osado despertarla, sus instintos homicidas desaparecieron súbitamente, dando paso a un abrazo mucho más peligroso para su salud.

—No me lo puedo creer—Le había susurrado su prima contra su oreja—Al final has venido.

No se tomó demasiadas molestias en saludar a los otros miembros de su familia. Tras una reverencia a su madre en señal de respeto y un posterior beso en su mejilla para demostrar su afecto, Shaoran había subido a su habitación a sabiendas que esa noche no lograría pegar ojo. O al menos, no lo lograría hasta que el sol volviera a alzarse imponente sobre las montañas.

Cuando esa mañana había abierto los ojos tras dormir escasamente tres horas, encontró un traje perfectamente planchado, colgado del pomo superior de su armario. A los pies, y como si una persona lo llevase ya puesto, encontró unos relucientes zapatos negros. No le había comunicado a nadie sus intenciones de acudir a la ceremonia en honor a Minami, pero era evidente que todos lo habían deducido.

Lanzando la corbata negra sobre la cama desecha, abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso y bajó a la planta inferior. Desde el recibidor podía oír las estridentes voces de sus hermanas y prima y la conciliadora aunque severa voz de su madre. Debían estar desayunando, pero en esos momentos y aunque le crujían las tripas por el apetito, no se sentía preparado ni para soportar las preguntas de su familia ni sus miradas inquisitivas.

Procurando ser más silencioso de lo que había sido hasta el momento, se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca y sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra para seguidamente dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesita del recibidor antes de salir de casa. Era mejor que el teléfono móvil se quedase ahí, ya que no podía soportar mirar cada dos por tres la pantalla para no encontrar ningún nuevo mensaje en el buzón. No encontrar un nuevo mensaje de Sakura.

Agitando la cabeza para deshacerse de la nítida imagen de la joven Kinomoto, Shaoran aceleró el paso con avidez. Aún faltaban tres horas para la ceremonia, y él tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de presentarse allí.

**oOoOoOo**

Khay observaba distraído la ciudad a través de la ventana del taxi; no obstante, la joven Daidôji no podía apartar la mirada de Sakura para apreciar la belleza del lugar. La castaña estaba cabizbaja, observando sobre su regazo su mano entrelazada con la de su amiga, en un gesto con el cual Tomoyo pretendía trasmitirle entereza y confianza.

—Todo saldrá bien—Le aseguró, nuevamente, en un susurro apenas audible.

No sabía cuantas veces había dicho eso a lo largo del viaje. Perfectamente podía haber sido una docena o una veintena, no lo sabía. Pero quizás, por haberlo repetido tantas veces, Tomoyo sentía que había comenzado a perder su significado. O al menos ya no parecía hacer el mismo efecto en Sakura. Antes la castaña le sonreía, ahora simplemente asentía de forma mecánica. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo, y no la culpó. Después de todo, incluso ella lo estaba y eso que no era más que una mera espectadora.

—Ya hemos llegado—Les anunció el taxista en un inglés no muy correcto—Es aquí.

Con el mismo sobresalto que sentía al despertar súbitamente de un largo letargo, la joven Kinomoto alzó la mirada contemplando con admiración y asombro la bonita mansión de los Li.

Era grande, lujosa, acogedora e impersonal a la par. No sabía si era porque se sentía mucho más perceptiva que nunca, pero Sakura sintió que esa casa podía calificarse con adjetivos tan contradictorios como esos e incluso que podía transmitir sentimientos igual de opuestos. O al menos ella se sentía así. Pensó, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa lastimera, que esa casa iba muy acorde con Shaoran.

—Vamos—La apremió Tomoyo, rodeándola por la cintura para guiarla hasta le entrada.

El joven Serizawa se encargó de pagar el taxi, y tras coger el ligero equipaje, siguió a las chicas por el pequeño camino de piedra que cruzaba el jardín y que llevaba hacia la entrada de la mansión.

La puerta era grande y majestuosa, con dos columnas que se alzaban imponentes a su lados y que se enroscaban en espiral. Tuvieron que llamar varias veces y por un momento los tres temieron haber llegado demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ese desalentador sentimiento no tardó en disiparse cuando la conocida voz de Meiling llegó a sus oídos.

—_¡Ya voy!_

Cuando abrió la puerta y encontró tras ella a los tres japoneses, los ojos de Meiling se abrieron desmesuradamente demostrando con ello lo inesperada que le resultaba su visita. No obstante, esa expresión de sorpresa que ya parecía permanente en el rostro de la china, no tardó en dar paso a una sonrisa comprensiva y una mirada conciliadora.

—Debía haberlo imaginado—Comentó la chica, esta vez en japonés. Se acercó a Sakura y la cogió de las manos—Tienes que contármelo todo. Pasad, pasad.

Como si se trataran de un trío de autómatas siguieron a Meiling hasta un enorme salón decorado con absoluta exquisitez, para seguidamente sentarse sobre dos cómodas banquetas tapizadas con un rojo tan opaco como el color del vino tinto.

—Vaya sorpresa—Sonrió la chica, haciendo a un lado su largo cabello oscuro—Primero Xiao Lang y ahora vosotros. No puede tratarse de una coincidencia.

—¿Shaoran está aquí? —Se apresuró a preguntar Sakura con evidente ansiedad—¿Ha llegado bien? ¿Está bien?

La joven Li, sentada frente a Sakura y aún con esa expresión curiosa en su rostro, escudriñó a los tres con la mirada, dedicándole un par de segundos más a la castaña. Resultaba evidente que era ella la que captaba más su interés. Al menos en ese momento y dada la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Sakura? —Inquirió Meiling, acariciándose el mentón con perspicacia. Resultaba evidente que sus preguntas tenían doble sentido—Te ha hablado de Minami, ¿Cierto?

La joven Kinomoto no contestó, o al menos evadió la pregunta antes de ir a la cuestión principal del asunto. En esos momentos no quería hablar de lo que sabía o dejaba de saber. Simplemente quería encontrar a su novio y aclarar todo con él.

—Necesito verle, Meiling—Le suplicó, mirándola directamente a los ojos—Por favor, ¿dónde está?

La aludida, que miraba a la castaña con profundo pesar, suspiró abatida y apartó la mirada, reincorporándose seguidamente para poder caminar por la habitación y así disminuir su nerviosismo.

—No está en su habitación—Anunció, desalentada—Se ha ido cuando nosotras estábamos desayunando.

—¿Se ha ido? —Intervino Tomoyo, sorprendida—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé con certeza—Contestó, disculpándose con la mirada—De todas formas sólo faltan dos horas para... para... —Sin pretenderlo, su mirada se dirigió durante unos instantes a Sakura— para la ceremonia. Lo más probable es que lo encontremos allí.

—No—Negó Sakura con determinación, acercándose a ella para poder agarrarla del brazo—Necesito verle antes de eso. Ayúdame, Meiling.

La joven Li, cuyos ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, asintió lentamente. Definitivamente esa no era la misma Sakura que ella había conocido en Tomoeda. Parecía más segura de si misma, más fuerte, más mujer; pero sobre todo, parecía estar mucho más enamorada que antes.

**oOoOoOo**

No era cuestión de arrogancia, prepotencia o, simplemente, que se sintiese mejor que ellos; solamente no podía evitar que su rostro se contrajese en una mueca de asco cuando observaba ese panorama. No era por la basura desperdigada o por los desagradables hedores que parecían formas nubes tóxicas sobre ellos, sino por la gente tirada en el suelo que más que dormir parecían que estuvieran muertos, o por el grupo de personas que aparentaban observarle sentados en un banco desgastado cuando en realidad estaban demasiado idos como para siquiera fijarse en que un intruso se había inmiscuido en su hábitat.

Intentando ignorar la intensa opresión de su pecho, esquivo un par de jeringuillas y alguna que otra botella rota que sin lugar a dudas antes habían contenido bebidas alcohólicas y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde supuestamente solía encontrarse aquél a quien había considerado su mejor amigo.

Mientras caminaba con paso firme por el camino de piedras que daba hacia el desgastado puente, evocó el rostro de madre de Ren cuando, sorprendida, descubrió quien había llamado a la puerta del pequeño apartamento donde vivía. En un primer momento, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos para, seguidamente, dejar traslucir un cúmulo de sentimientos que acabaron por apagar el ya casi extinto brillo de su mirada. Sin embargo, por mucho que la tristeza y el pesar hubiesen ahondado profundamente en su pecho, sus labios se fueron curvando con lentitud hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa de genuino afecto.

Ante la incomodidad del propio chico, la madre de Ren le había abrazado; se había aferrado a él con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y preguntándose, probablemente, qué había hecho mal para que las cosas hubiesen salido así con su hijo.

Shaoran la dejó hacer; la dejó llorar. En un principio correspondió a su abrazo con cierta rigidez, pero no tardó en recordar que esa mujer no era culpable de nada y que, en realidad, él siempre la había apreciado. Era una buena mujer que había perdido el control de su hijo, nada más.

Después de eso le había invitado a pasar, a tomar café y a contarle cómo había estado desde la última vez que se habían visto; pero Shaoran declinó amablemente su oferta: había acudido a esa casa con un objetivo y necesitaba alcanzarlo cuanto antes.

No le había resultado fácil sonsacarle información, pero tanto ella como él ambos sabían que el encuentro entre ambos jóvenes se produciría antes o después. Era inútil posponerlo por más tiempo.

—No sé donde está ahora—Reconoció, hundiendo los hombros en un gesto de rendición que atenazó el corazón del chico—Quizás en casa de alguno de los suyos, en un banco del parque, debajo de un puente…; por el día y la hora que es probablemente esté ahí. Yo…—los ojos de la mujer se enaguaron de lágrimas—…ya no viene a casa y yo no tengo fuerzas para obligarle. Yo…

—Usted no tiene la culpa de nada—Shaoran la había cogido por los hombros con firmeza, captando la mirada perdida de la mujer—Le dio los medios para ser alguien el día de mañana y fue él quien decidió desaprovecharlos. Ni usted ni yo pudimos hacer más de lo que hicimos. Si Shang no quiere salir de esa mierda, nosotros no podemos hacerlo por él.

Sabía que sus palabras no eran más que un consuelo momentáneo para una mujer que lloraba todas las noches con la foto de su hijo en su regazo, pero confiaba en que su breve visita hubiese aliviado el corazón de la mujer más que oprimido.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y acabó en un par de zancadas con los últimos metros que le separaban de las tres figuras que permanecían sentadas en el suelo, encorvadas en torno a un bidón del que emanaba pequeñas lenguas de fuego.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco, con una mano en un bolsillo de esos pantalones que tanto desentonaban en el lugar y su mirada más severa, mordaz, clavada en el rostro del único de los sujetos que podía verle por la posición que ocupaba: estaban prácticamente uno frente al otro.

—Así que por esto decidiste la vida a Minami y a tu madre—Comentó, bajando la mirada hasta toparse con las marcas de pinchazos que podían distinguirse en su brazo—Sabía que tenías pocas aspiraciones, Shang; pero incluso tú debes de darte cuenta lo bajo que has caído por nada.

Con idénticas expresiones de turbación, los tres sujetos dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico; no obstante, Shaoran distinguió sólo en los ojos de Shang un fugaz destello que avivó su mirada perdida. Por el contrario, los otros dos, al no reconocerle, volvieron a girarse y continuaron en su tarea de preparar su siguiente aperitivo con esas sustancias que les estaba matando con rapidez.

—Xiao Lang…

La expresión del chico no sufrió ningún cambio al oír pronunciar, después de tanto tiempo, su propio nombre en los labios de su amigo. Continuó observándole con esa mirada intransigente que sólo reflejaba en parte su ira contenida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Shang? —Preguntó al fin, poniendo en palabras la incógnita que durante tanto tiempo había estado rondándole por la cabeza—¿Qué ganabas con todo eso, eh? ¿Qué has ganado con toda esa mierda?

—¿Eso importa ahora?

—Importa—Contestó Shaoran, contundente, tensándose bajo su ropa—Necesito saber por qué murió Minami, por qué le has arruinado la vida a tu propia madre y la razón por la cual voy a cargar con el peso de la culpa hasta el último día de mi vida. Me dijiste que era para escapar de esa banda, ahora que sé que no, necesito saber el motivo real. Me lo debes.

Shang alzó la mirada y, con una mueca despectiva, se fue reincorporando lentamente, tambaleándose. Sharoan no le ayudó cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando se encaminó hacia él. Años atrás lo habría hecho, ahora no.

—¿Qué por qué lo hice, dices? —El aliento de Shang era desagradable y Sharoan tuvo que girar la mirada para coger algo de aire—¿A caso no te lo imaginas? Por poder, Xiao Lang; por poder. Siempre he sabido que no sería un alto ejecutivo, que no viviría en una casa enorme como la tuya, que no sería alguien… importante dentro de esta sociedad; pero ellos me ofrecían eso dentro de mi propio barrio: dinero, buena vida y poder. Cuando te has criado con poca cosa, créeme, matarías por conseguir eso.

Matarías…

Como si esa palabra hubiese activado un interruptor en la cabeza de Shaoran, el chico agarró a Shang por el cuello de sus ropas desgastadas, alzándole un poco del suelo. Los músculos de Li estaban tensos, los músculos de su rostro contraídos y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que incluso Shang podía oírla rechinar.

—¡¿Dinero, poder? —Escupió, sintiendo como comenzaba a estar fuera de sí—¡¿Me estás diciendo que Minami murió por que tú consiguieras poder?

—No… yo no la maté—Le recordó, impasible pese a la situación; los otros dos individuos habían vuelto a girarse para observarles—Ni tan si quiera fui yo quien la hizo sufrir. Eso lo hiciste tú.

Furioso, Sharoan asió con más rabia las ropas del chico, apretando los labios con tanta fuerza que, al final, no fueron más que una línea en su crispado semblante. Sabía que eso último era verdad, pero no soportaba oírselo decir a él. Con brusquedad y más fuerza de la necesaria, soltó a Shang y éste cayó sobre el suelo de tierra y pequeñas piedras.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Sí, ahora lo soy; pero no espero que entiendas por qué—Su voz sonó pastosa y con un claro matiz de envidia y rabia bañando cada una de sus palabras—¿Cómo iba a entenderlo un niño rico que siempre lo ha tenido todo, que ya era alguien para este mundo de mierda antes incluso de haber nacido? Tú siempre lo has tenido todo Xiao Lang y yo sólo quería lo mismo.

Ambición… poder… dinero… envidia… siempre había sido eso, siempre había tenido envidia de Xiao Lang. Quería lo mismo que él y ese grupo de indeseables se lo había ofrecido en las manos y Shang había extendido las suyas para cogerlo.

Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza, desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse y pensar. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo ese hubiese ocurrido por envidia. Jamás sospechó nada. Shang era su mejor amigo, simplemente eso, y con gusto le hubiese ofrecido hasta su apellido si eso le hubiese hecho feliz; pero era evidente que la relación que antaño les unía no había sido igual de sincera para los dos.

De pronto, no supo qué hacia allí, qué había esperado realmente con aquello. ¿Encontrar una explicación? ¿Lograr que todas las culpas recayesen sobre Shang y no sobre él? ¿Comprobar si, al menos, todo lo ocurrido había servido para algo bueno, si le había reportado algo positivo a su viejo amigo? No. Realmente había acudido allí con la intención de hacer del chico su saco de boxeo personal. Quería descargar toda la rabia, todo el dolor acumulado por su causa. Quería hacerle sufrir casi tanto como lo había hecho él y la familia Mao. Sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que la vida ya le estaba poniendo poco a poco en su lugar y que golpearle hasta el cansancio no le iba a hacer sentir mejor, después de todo.

Dejando que la furia se fuese mitigando poco a poco, recorrió toda la extensión del puente, pasando rápidamente la mirada por el cúmulo de desechos acumulados y el estercolero que había en una esquina.

—En ese caso será mejor que te deje con tu dinero, con tu poder y disfrutando de esta gran mansión que has conseguido.

Sin dedicarle ni una última mirada a aquél que había sido su mejor amigo, Shaoran se giró, dispuesto ha volver sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo, oír nuevamente su nombre en los labios de Ren, le hizo girar la cara hacia él una vez más.

—¿No vas a preguntarme si cumplí mi promesa?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te prometí que si me ayudabas le contaría todo a la chica.

El ceño de Shaoran se frunció sutilmente y el brillo de la duda apareció en sus ojos. Sorprendido, no necesitó oír la respuesta de los labios de Shang para saber que, al final, el chico había cumplido su palabra.

—En cuanto todo se calmó, fui y hablé con ella—Todavía tirado en el suelo y con las manos soportando la mayor parte de su peso, Shang asintió—Le conté la verdad y por qué la habías engañado. También le dije que, al final, estuviste a punto de arrepentirte y de dejarme tirado por ella, pero que nos apreciabas tanto a mi madre y a mi que preferías arruinar lo vuestro que mi vida.

Lentamente y sin espolsarse las virutas de tierra que se habían adherido a sus pantalones, Shang se incorporó y, estático en el sitio, le observó con auténtico pesar en la mirada. Por un instante, sólo por un instante, Shaoran creyó ver en él al niño de sus recuerdos.

—Xiao, de verdad no espero que me entiendas, pero quiero que sepas que una vez fuiste mi mejor amigo.

Dejando escapar el aire que había contenido casi de forma inconsciente, Shaoran se alejó finalmente de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Shang.

—Sí, y una vez tú también fuste el mío.

Sus caminos acababan de separarse una vez más, pero en esta ocasión lo harían para siempre. Li Xiao Lang no podía seguir luchando por Shang en sus batallas. Ya no.

**oOoOoOo**

Le habían buscado prácticamente en cada recoveco de Hong Kong, en cada lugar donde Meiling pensó que podía encontrarse; pero su exhaustiva búsqueda no había dado el menor resultado. Shaoran había desaparecido del mapa y el desasosiego e impaciencia comenzaban a dominar a Sakura. Quería encontrarle. No, debía encontrarle.

Meiling, sentada a su lado en el taxi, volvió a marcar el número de Shaoran en el móvil. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…; era inútil y Sakura no tenía forma de contactar con él por sus propios medios. Había perdido el móvil durante su escapada de la discoteca –algo que Shaoran desconocía—y, por tanto, no había manera de que apareciese su nombre en la pantalla del móvil del chino. También lo habían intentado con el móvil de Khay –el otro teléfono del que disponían para hablar en el extranjero—pero tampoco había contestado. Era obvio que no quería hablar con nadie, exceptuando quizás a la propia Sakura.

—Tranquila, le encontraremos—La alentó Tomoyo, a su otro lado, asiéndole la mano como muestra de apoyo.

Sakura la miró y sonrió vagamente. Su amiga había repetido esa misma frase tantas veces en lo que llevaban de viaje que las palabras habían perdido todo su significado.

—Mierda, ya no sé dónde buscar—Reconoció Meiling, allanándose en el asiento y dejando escapar un sonoro bufido—No sé a donde ha podido ir. No se me ocurre ningún lugar en concreto.

—Si al menos supiéramos qué es lo que pretende…

Meiling, que había cerrado los ojos en un intento de mitigar el dolor punzante en sus sienes, abrió lentamente los ojos, entrecerrándolos al momento al reparar en la sugerencia inconsciente que las palabras de Khay habían generado en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te decía la carta exactamente, Sakura?

—Que quiere acabar con esto de una vez por todas—Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa—¿Crees que ha ido a buscar a Shang?

—Es justamente lo que me temo.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Tomoyo, comprobando la hora en el reloj de muñeca—Faltan quince minutos para que empiece la ceremonia.

Meiling, cuya frustración era evidente por su expresión y la tensión de sus músculos, meditó sobre las posibilidades y, finalmente, suspiró. Se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Tú decides, Kinomoto. Eres su novia y es a ti a quien quiere ver. Eres la jefa de esta misión.

Y Sakura sabía lo que quería. Ella quería estar a su lado. Quería devolverle todo el apoyo que el chico le había ofrecido a ella en su momento. No quería que Shaoran pasase por todo eso solo.

Dudó.

—Vamos al templo—Dictaminó al fin, conteniendo inconscientemente la respiración.

Quizás no sabían donde el joven Li estaba o qué había hecho, pero todos sabían dónde iba a acabar todo ese asunto: en el templo, el lugar donde ese día se reunirían la familia Mao.

**oOoOoOo**

Los ojos marrones de Shaoran estaban clavados en la entrada al templo, pero aunque fingía mirar, era obvio que no veía realmente. Demasiado absorto para apreciar la belleza del lugar y la ceremoniosidad que lo envolvía, permanecía estático frente a las escaleras de piedra, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de reaccionar.

Había evitado ese momento durante tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Cobardía? ¿Impotencia? ¿Rabia? Un poco de todas, suponía. Estar allí, formar parte de esa ceremonia tan triste y hermosa a la par, era como aceptar al fin la muerte de Minami; era como otorgarle ese sentido de realidad que durante tantos años había evitado. Minami ya no estaba con ellos y acudir a esa reunión era como aceptar su partida.

Pero él no la aceptaba. No quería. Sabía que estaba muerta pero no quería dejarla marchar porque eso implicaba empezar a pasar página y él todavía no se había autoflagelado lo suficiente como para permitirlo. Debía seguir castigándose, pagando por sus errores, pero era demasiado egoísta para eso. Sakura no era un castigo. Sakura no era un error. Sakura era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca y, aunque sabía que no se la merecía, no iba a dejarla marchar. Sí, era egoísta, pero aun así la quería a su lado y para ello debía pasar página.

Movilizó los dedos de las manos, que colgaban en el vacío a sus costados, y tragó saliva. Sin embargo, no le iba a resultar fácil lograr aquello. Mao Ren no le iba a dejar hacerlo por las buenas y, probablemente, tampoco la madre de Minami. No sabía hasta que punto estaba al tanto la buena mujer, pero Ren lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo, y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, la última vez le había dejado muy claro que le odiaba. Después de la muerte de su hermana, Shaoran dudaba de que el ahora adolescente hubiese cambiado de parecer.

Como llevaba haciendo desde su salida de Tomoeda, volvió a dudar. Quizás era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, lo más justo. Si Minami no podía ser feliz, él tampoco tenía derecho a serlo. Además…

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y revisó el buzón de llamadas.

…no había ninguna de Sakura.

"Es evidente que ya ha leído la carta" se dijo, intentando ignorar la opresión de su pecho "y que no quiere estar con alguien como yo"

—¡Shaoran!

La voz de Sakura resonó en su cabeza como un cántico surrealista que le hizo plantearse durante unos instantes si se estaba volviendo loco, pero la presión que sintió en la espalda al ser abrazado y la de la cintura cuando la chica le rodeó con sus brazos no mentía.

—¡Idiota! —Sakura sollozaba contra su espalda—¡Eres el más idiota de los idiotas! ¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

Shaoran, que no daba crédito a lo que sentía, se zafó de los brazos de la chica lo suficiente para poder volverse a observarla. Con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, observó a la japonesa durante varios segundos, incapaz de encontrar palabras, incapaz de conectar ideas y hallar una explicación plausible a la presencia de Sakura en el lugar.

La joven Kinomoto lloraba. Su respiración era agitada y por el descontrol de su llanto Shaoran sospechó que estaba descargando toda la preocupación que había ido acumulando con el paso de las horas. La contempló como se limpiaba la cara infantilmente con la ropa de su antebrazo y como hipaba entre jadeo y jadeo. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y unas marcadas ojeras bajo ellos. Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente habría dicho que Sakura no estaba bonita, pero para Shaoran, incluso en ese momento, estaba preciosa; y supo que no sólo no quería dejarla escapar sino que no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás… haciendo aquí? —Preguntó torpemente, todavía perplejo.

La chica bajó el brazo y alzó lo suficiente la barbilla como para devolverle la mirada, una mirada indescriptible pero que dejaba traslucir, entre otras emociones turbulentas, la indignación y el enfado.

—¿Tú que crees? —Le espetó, golpeándole suavemente en el pecho con el puño cerrado— ¡He venido a buscarte!

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron incluso más.

—¿Has… leído la carta?

—¡Claro que la he leído! Y por eso estoy aquí. Para asegurarme de que vuelvas conmigo.

—Pero…

—Shaoran, soy tu novia. Una fierecilla muy cabezota que no va a permitir que la dejes ahora que te ha encontrado—Le interrumpió, reprimiendo las lágrimas en un intento de concluir con todo lo que quería decirle—Y te quiero. Te quiero porque, aunque maleducado y egocéntrico, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida.

—Eso no es…

—¡Calla y déjame acabar! —Le exigió, deteniéndole con la mano—Es cierto. Eres una buena persona, quieras o no. Eres honesto, noble, buen amigo… y precisamente el ser buena persona te hizo confiar en alguien que no se merecía tu aprecio. Shaoran, el que debería sentirse como te sientes es Shang y esos tipejos, no tú. Cometiste un error, sí, no deberías haberte involucrado en todo eso; pero tenías quince años y buenas intenciones.

—¡Tuvo el accidente por mi culpa! —Explotó él, sintiendo como sus ojos se enaguaban— ¡Porque venía a buscarme! ¡Y venía a buscarme porque yo la engañé!

Sakura, que sabía que en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba Shaoran eran palabras que le exculpasen por lo sucedido, se dejó guiar por su instinto y le abrazó. Le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que él se encorvase para apoyarse en ese hombro que tanto necesitaba. Le dejó llorar, desahogarse; y lloró con él porque, aunque Li Xiao Lang no conducía el vehículo que acabo con la vida de Minami, en sus sueños siempre había sido él quien iba al volante.

—Ya no tienes que soportar esto tú solo, Shaoran—Le susurró, besándole el cabello—Ahora me tienes a mi y nos enfrentaremos a todo lo que se nos ponga por delante, pero juntos.

Tomoyo, a la que Sakura había arrollado al bajar apresuradamente del taxi, observó la escena con evidente orgullo en la mirada. Sakura Kinomoto había dejado de ser una niña. Ya no se sentía inferior a nadie. Había cambiado y a mejor.

**oOoOoOo**

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa como para que les diera tiempo a reaccionar. Como si Ren fuera capaz de percibir la presencia del chino incluso de espaldas, el hermano de Minami fue volviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia la entrada, sintiendo como cada extremidad de su cuerpo se tensaba al percatarse de quien acababa de llegar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos al cerrarlas y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que casi podía oírsele rechinar. No se tomó más que unos instantes para potenciar su odio acumulado; después echó a correr en su dirección. Probablemente Shaoran fue el único que lo esperaba y lo vio venir puesto que, en un acto reflejo, empujó a Sakura lejos de su lado y, por tanto, lejos de las manos de Ren.

La fuerza con la que el hermano de Minami arremetió contra él hizo que el joven Li se estampase contra uno de los robustos muros de piedra con un ruido sordo. Un casi inaudible gemido escapó de su garganta a consecuencia del impacto, pero no se molestó en oponer resistencia alguna; ni si quiera cuando Ren le golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar, horrorizados. Ren había acorralado a Shaoran contra el muro y, en eso momentos, le tenía preso presionándole la garganta con su propio antebrazo. Poco a poco el rostro del castaño fue adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza y el miedo atenazó el corazón de su novia.

—¡Shaoran! —Sakura se adelantó hacia él, pero su mejor amiga la retuvo a su lado—Tomoyo…

—Es mejor que no te metas.

La castaña, que se había vuelto hacia su amiga con el reproche en sus ojos, clavó nuevamente su mirada en el espectáculo principal, preguntándose por qué Shaoran que no se defendía. Ni si quiera había dejado a Khay intervenir. En cuanto había hecho el ademán de ayudarle, el joven Li había sacudido la cabeza cuanto pudo, disuadiéndole de su iniciativa.

—Por tu culpa…—Ren prácticamente escupía las palabras—. Por tu culpa estamos hoy aquí. Cómo te atreves a…

—Lo sé—Las palabras de Shaoran no eran más que un hilo de voz que apenas escapaba de su garganta—Y tienes derecho a…

—¡No me digas a qué tengo derecho! —Le interrumpió, furioso, presionando el cuello de su prisionero con más fuerza—¡Mi hermana estaba enamorada de ti y la traicionaste! ¡La hiciste llorar! ¡Y ahora está muerta! No me digas lo que…

—¡Mao Ren! —Una voz de mujer, aguda y tajante, sobresalió sobre las acusaciones del chico, quien calló de forma inmediata—¡Ya basta!

Tras unos instantes de debate interno, apretó los labios hasta que no fueron más que una línea en su semblante y bajó el brazo, liberando con ello al joven Li.

—¡Shaoran!

Soltándose del agarre de su amiga con una enérgica sacudida, Sakura se acercó hasta el chico y le sostuvo por los hombros mientras éste tosía e intentaba recuperar el aire. Ren, delante de ellos, ni si quiera se inmutó. Parecía estar demasiado perplejo y desconcertado por la conducta de la mujer que acababa de intervenir como para disfrutar si quiera del malestar que él mismo le había infligido a Shaoran.

—¡Pero mamá, él es…!

—Sé perfectamente quien es, Ren; y por eso mismo te digo que ya ha sido suficiente—La mujer, sentada en una silla de ruedas, inspiró lentamente—Hijo, no creo que… ¡Ren!

Pero el adolescente de quince años acababa de darse la vuelta y huía a toda prisa del lugar. No quería oír lo que tenía que decir su madre. No quería que le vieran llorar, aunque fuera de pura rabia e impotencia.

La señora Mao le siguió con la mirada hasta perderle de vista y luego volvió a suspirar. Con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva incluso, dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta Shaoran y Sakura. El chico, que había apoyado las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas y bajado la cabeza en un intento de controlar el mareo que la falta de aire le había causado, alzó lentamente la mirada. La culpa brillaba en sus ojos y también la vergüenza por tener que enfrentarse por primera vez a la madre de Minami.

—Señora Mao, yo…

—Por fin nos conocemos, Li Shaoran; aunque he oído hablar tanto de ti que casi podría escribir tu biografía—Los delgados labios de la mujer se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa amistosa—Siento lo ocurrido. Ren no es el mismo desde que empieza a acercarse el aniversario de Minami.

—No, señora, Ren tiene razón—Replicó, dejando traslucir la angustia en su rostro—Si yo…

—¿Si tú qué, jovencito?

Shaoran calló, sorprendido por la repentina dureza en la mirada de la mujer; pero especialmente porque dicha severidad no parecía producirse por su presencia en el lugar o por su participación en un final tan desafortunado.

—Sé lo que pasó con mi hija. Sé tanto lo que hiciste como lo que no. Sé que no traicionaste a Minami por crueldad o beneficio propio. Sé que no conducías el coche que la atropelló. Sé que no has venido a las ceremonias anteriores porque crees que debes seguir torturándote por lo que pasó. Y sé que no entiendes por qué no te odio como parece hacerlo mi hijo. Pero te diré algo—La señora Mao tomó aire y luego prosiguió—: Ren no te odia. Odia el no haber podido proteger a su hermana de los sujetos que la agredieron y odia el no ser lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarlos. Odia el tener que hacer de ti la diana de su ira y que aceptes con tanta resignación la responsabilidad de los otros.

—Yo también soy responsable—Intervino Shaoran, llevándose la mano al pecho en un intento desesperado de hacerla entrar en razón—Yo también entré en ese juego.

—Como te he dicho, Li Xiao Lang, sé tanto lo que has hecho como lo que no—Repitió, manteniendo el contacto visual—Sí, formaste parte de esa treta y fue un error por tu parte, desde luego. Pero simplemente fue eso, un error. No un pecado ni la causa de que mi niña muriese. Un error que, probablemente, habría quedado en eso si no fuera por el accidente; porque Xiao Lang, mi hija te quería y te hubiese acabado perdonando.

Shaoran desvió la mirada y Sakura contuvo la respiración al sentir como cada músculo de su novio se tensaba.

—Y es que también sé que lo hiciste por el bien de un amigo y que la querías de verdad.

Para sorpresa del propio Li, quien alzó súbitamente la cabeza al sentir el contacto, la señora Mao atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas, dándole un cálido apretón que apoyó con una sonrisa triste y fraternal a la vez.

—Siento que durante todo este tiempo te hayas sentido así, que lo hayas pasado tan mal. Lamento profundamente el no haber hablado contigo antes para hacerte ver lo equivocado que estabas. Xiao Lang, ni Minami ni yo te culpamos de nada. Ni si quiera Ren. Yo nunca… jamás…—Los ojos de la señora Mao se enaguaron y la propia Sakura, pese a no entender nada, sintió como los suyos hacían lo mismo—jamás había visto a Minami tan feliz como lo fue durante el tiempo que estuvo contigo. Te quería mucho, Xiao Lang y me atrevería a decir, incluso, que en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que eras lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Probablemente así ha sido. Porque Xiao Lang, cuando estaba contigo, cuando volvía tras una de vuestras salidas, brillaba por si sola. Sonreía, cantaba, bailaba y se olvidaba de todos los problemas que teníamos encima y que siempre le quitaban el sueño. Tú la hacías soñar, así que gracias—La mujer volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire—gracias por haber hecho que viviese la experiencia de enamorarse.

Toda la sala estaba en completo silencio. Todos observaban, escuchaban e intentaban contener el llanto si no se habían rendido ya a lograrlo. Incluso los presentes que no entendían el idioma, habían sido capaces de comprender que la época de paz y sosiego se aproximaba y que la señora Mao sólo tenía afecto hacia Shaoran.

El chico, cuya cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no por la falta de oxígeno, abrió y cerró un par de veces las boca hasta que, finalmente, cedió a lo que el corazón le pedía en ese momento. Desde que estaba con Sakura se había dado cuenta que no siempre era bueno pensar, que a veces valía más la pena dejarse llevar por lo que uno necesita en cada instante.

La señora Mao abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el chico se lanzó de rodillas al suelo y la abrazó con fuerza; sin embargo, no tardó en corresponder a su gesto. Le rodeó también con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que no sólo abrazaba a Shaoran, sino que también a la Minami que siempre viviría dentro de ellos.

—Sé que no te va a resultar fácil liberarte de estos sentimientos que te han perseguido durante tanto tiempo y con tanta insistencia, pero…

Cuando Shaoran se separó, la señora Mao se volvió hacia Sakura y le extendió la mano. La japonesa, dubitativa, se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior antes de extender también la suya y ponerla en la mano de la mujer.

—Eres joven, tienes una próspera vida por delante y una chica que, por la forma de mirarte, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Shaoran miró a su novia y sonrió, cogiéndola de la mano que la señora Mao le ofrecía.

—No desperdicies los días con lamentaciones, Xiao Lang, porque eso sí que no te lo perdonare—Los labios de la mujer se fruncieron y varios de los presentes soltaron una ligera carcajada—Quiero que vivas y disfrutes del paso del tiempo. Minami no puede hacerlo ya y es suficiente con que un inocente pague por lo sucedido. Vive por los dos, Xiao Lang. Llena tu vida de tantos momentos felices como puedas.

Apretando un poco más la mano de Sakura, Shaoran asinitió.

—Lo haré—Convino, volviéndose para mirar por el sendero por el cual Ren había desaparecido.

—No te preocupes por él—Le aconsejó la señora Mao, sacudiendo la cabeza—Necesitaba descargarse contigo antes para poder perdonarte y le has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Shaoran miró nuevamente a la mujer para luego dirigir sus ojos marrones al retrato de la chica que permanecía expuesto al fondo, sobre una especia de tarima de madera.

—Gracias, señora Mao.

Gracias, Minami

**oOoOoOo**

Sentía la firmeza con la que Shaoran agarraba su mano mientras, juntos, formaban parte de la ceremonia que sólo uno de ellos podía entender. Sin embargo, incluso pese a las barreras que representaba el idioma, a Sakura no le cupo duda de que esa ceremonia sería de las más bonitas y emotivas a las que asistiría jamás.

Por el rabillo del ojo evaluó a Shaoran en repetidas ocasiones, especialmente tras la intentona del chico de ir en busca de Ren poco antes de retomar la misa. El joven Li había querido ir a pedirle que ocupase su lugar en la ceremonia. En realidad, había querido ir a pedirle que ocupase el lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Ren era el hermano de Minami, alguien que nunca le había fallado y que, probablemente, sufría la ausencia de la chica incluso más que él mismo. Se sentía terriblemente mal al estar ahí mientras Ren estuviese desaparecido. Sin embargo, la señora Mao no había tardado en intervenir nuevamente, convencida que lo que necesitaba su hijo era tiempo, al igual que Shaoran necesitaba despedirse de Minami de una vez por todas.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con ello una vez Meiling se acercó a ella para ejercer de interprete personal entre susurros apenas audibles, pero incluso sin haber tratado al chico, también sentía la ausencia de Ren en el lugar. Especialmente porque, pese a que Shaoran había acatado las órdenes de la señora Mao, la incomodidad que dejaba traslucir los ojos del chico le hizo ver a si misma que su novio no tendría paz hasta aclarar todo con Ren.

—¿Pasa algo?—Le preguntó Shaoran en un murmullo casi inaudible cuando sintió como la chica soltaba su mano—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo—Contestó, esbozando una media sonrisa—Ahora vuelvo.

Intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible, Sakura zigzagueó entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida, donde Tomoyo y Khay (quienes había permanecido más apartados por respeto a la familia de Minami) fruncieron el ceño, interrogativos.

—Quedaros aquí—Les pidió, alzando la mano en un gesto de despedida mientras se apresuraba a bajar los desgastados escalones de piedra del templo.

Lo cierto era que no estaba convencida de que fuera a encontrarle. No sabía si había salido huyendo lejos de allí o se había quedado por los alrededores para poder acompañar a su madre después de la ceremonia, pero sabía que debía intentar encontrarle y hacerle ver lo que ella misma había descubierto horas atrás.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pudo distinguir el desenfadado cabello de Ren y su cuerpo desgarbado al amparo de un frondoso árbol plantado en los jardines del templo. Estaba sentado, con sus delgadas piernas flexionadas y el rostro oculto entre los brazos, apoyados a su vez en sus rodillas. Por la convulsión de sus hombros, dedujo que estaba llorando y, en esa ocasión, su corazón se oprimió.

En cierta forma Ren le recordaba un poco a su hermano Tôja. La entrega que tenía el chico por su familia era tan plena como la de él y verle de esa forma era como imaginar como se sentiría Tôja si a ella misma le ocurriese algo y él no hubiese podido evitarlo.

Odiaría tanto a la otra persona para soportar el propio odio que siente por si mismo, por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada por su hermana pensó mientras se acercaba a él con pasos cautos y tan silenciosos que Ren no alzó la mirada hasta que Sakura le llamó por su nombre.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —Le espetó Ren, apresurándose a enjugarse los ojos con la manga de la camisa negra que llevaba.

—_Sorry, I __don't speak Chinese but…_—Sakura tragó saliva, pero no dudó en acortar las distancias—, _I just wanted to give you one thing._

(_Lo siento, no hablo chino pero… únicamente quería darte esto_)

—_What?_

—_This letter_—Apresurándose a buscar en la bandolera que cruzaba su pecho la carta que Shaoran le había escrito, la sacó y se la extendió—_Shaoran wrote it to me. __He wanted to tell me what really happened and I would like that you read it too. _

_(Esta carta. Shaoran la escribió para mí. Quería contarme qué había pasado en realidad y a mí me gustaría que la leyeses tú también)_

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendido por el empeño que estaba poniendo la chica por decir aquello en una lengua que no dominaba y por la súplica que podía ver en sus ojos.

—_You love him_—No era una pregunta, era una constatación— _Why do I have to listen to you?_

_(Tú le quieres. ¿Por qué tengo que escucharte?)_

El chico apartó la Mirada, rechazando con ello la petición de Sakura y dándole la espalda al brazo todavía extendido de ella. La joven Kinomoto suspiró, exhausta. Estaba recurriendo a todo su vocabulario en inglés para decir aquello (obviamente reducido) y por primera vez maldijo el no haber puesto más empeño en aprender el nuevo idioma.

Indecisa y tras unos segundos observando la conducta arrogante del otro chico, Sakura se acercó a él y se agachó, dejando la carta a su lado.

—_It is written in Japanese but you can translate it on google—_Le dijo, humedeciéndose los labios de forma inconsciente; nuevamente volvió a dudar_—Ren, I can understand how you feel, but ever__y__one can make mistakes. __Even the brothers._

_(Está escrita en japonés pero puedes traducirla en google. Ren, entiendo como te sientes, pero todo el mundo puede cometer errores. Incluso los hermanos)_

Sin esperar respuesta a su acertado comentario, Sakura se reincorporó, dispuesta a alejarse. Sin embargo, no había dado más que un par de pasos cuando un último comentario por parte de Ren la hizo volverse nuevamente durante unos instantes.

—_Even Li Xiao Lang._

_(Incluso Li Xiao Lang)_

Sakura sonrió.

—_Yes, even Li._

_(Sí, incluso Li)_

Las comisuras de los labios de Ren, durante años prácticamente inutilizadas para aquello, se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, mitad sarcástica mitad resignada. Una sonrisa que Sakura no llegó a vislumbrar pues, tras aquello, se volvió y corrió hacia el templo. Quería seguir apoyando a Shaoran un poco más.

**oOoOoOo**

Acuclillada frente a la silla donde se encontraba sentada Sakura, bufó sonoramente al percatarse de la mueca de dolor que compuso su amiga al presionar cuidadosamente su tobillo inflamado.

—Lo has forzado en exceso—La reprendió Tomoyo, sacando de la caja el bote de pomada que Meiling les había conseguido—Tu hermano te matará en cuanto vuelvas a Tomoeda.

—Mi hermano ya iba a matarme por volar hasta China de todas formas—Contestó ella, hundiendo los hombros y reprimiendo un quejido—Además, con todo el ajetreo del día apenas me he acordado del tobillo. En realidad, ni he sentido el dolor.

—Como que no podías hacer otra cosa más que estar pendiente de Li—Matizó Tomoyo, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado—¿Has hablado con él?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

No habían tenido ocasión. Nada más concluir con la ceremonia habían regresado a la casa Li y con su llegada a la casa el chico había desaparecido de su vista. Supuestamente debía encontrarse en su habitación —ya que, según le había dicho Meiling, era ahí a donde llevaban las escaleras que Shaoran había subido sin mirar atrás—pero cuando la joven Li había ido a reprenderle por su falta de respeto hacia sus invitados, había descubierto que la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana abierta. Meiling había supuesto que, en ese caso, debía haber ido a refugiarse a la casa del árbol que tenía desde niño, pero Sakura le había pedido que no fuera en su busca. Si Shaoran había huido despavorido de aquella manera no era más que porque necesitaba estar solo, aunque le doliese que Shaoran no hubiese reparado en lo sola que se sentía ella y en las interminables horas de avión que había hecho simplemente para buscarle.

Una serie de sucesivos toques a la puerta de la habitación que compartiría con Tomoyo durante el tiempo que permaneciesen en Hong Kong, captó la atención de ambas chicas, que orientaron sus miradas curiosas hacia la entrada. La suave voz de Tomoyo le concedió el permiso y la castaña cabeza de Shaoran asomó en cuanto la puerta se abrió un par de palmos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Su voz sonó apagada, sin fuerza, pero aun así sostuvo la mirada de su novia—Me gustaría hablar con Sakura. Si quieres.

—Por supuesto—Se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, reincorporándose para encaminarse hacia la puerta—Pero le vendas tú el tobillo, entonces.

—Claro.

Aceptando el bote de pomada que la joven Daidôji le cedió al pasar a su lado, Shaoran cerró la puerta y relevó a la chica, tomando la misma posición de ella segundos atrás.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Le preguntó, dándole la untura con mimo y alzando la vista sólo para confirmar la veracidad de su respuesta cuando ella lo negó—Siempre has sido una mala mentirosa.

—Entonces debes saber que, cuando te digo que te quiero, lo hago en serio.

—Sakura…

—¿Qué? —Le espetó, tensándose en el asiento cuando el chico dejó de masajear momentáneamente su tobillo—Me pedías en tu carta que te mandara un mensaje si quería que volvieras conmigo a Tomoeda. No he podido mandarte el mensaje, pero he venido yo misma a buscarte. Shaoran…—Asiendo su muñeca con firmeza, esta vez fue ella quien le obligó a alzar la vista—, te quiero, vuelve conmigo a Tomoeda.

El chico guardó silencio y Sakura fue liberándole de su agarre lentamente.

—¿O es que acaso tú no sientes lo mismo que yo?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Exclamó él, reincorporándose abruptamente y con los ojos muy abiertos—¡Joder, Sakura, si estoy loco por ti! ¡Incluso una despistada como tú ha tenido que darse cuenta!

—¡Eh!

Pero pese a la sonrisa divertida de la joven Kinomoto, Shaoran mantuvo su expresión seria mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—Te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesto a sentirme la persona más egoísta del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado, de no perderte; pero te quiero demasiado para no preguntarte si realmente quieres tenerme contigo. Sakura…—Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y apartó la mirada, exhausta—, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo o Ichiya. Eres la chica más… increíble que respira ahora mismo en todo el planeta y yo…

Pero Sakura no le dejó acabar. Lanzándose sobre él con tanta ansia que le hizo caer al suelo, capturó sus labios con fervor, intentando que sus acciones convenciesen a ese chico tan testarudo y egocéntrico que había puesto su mundo patas arriba incluso antes de conocerse en persona, desde el momento en el cual su padre le había dicho que un estudiante chico viviría con ellos durante unos meses.

—Si eres capaz de decir algo así con esa cara tan seria, es que debes quererme de verdad—Replicó ella, sobre el pecho de Shaoran, nada más separarse—, y sería una idiota si te dejara escapar entonces.

—¿Incluso pese a lo de Minami?

—¿Es que tú tampoco has entendido lo que te ha dicho esa maravillosa mujer en el templo? —Shaoran la miró, sorprendido, y ella sonrió—Meiling me lo ha contado todo al llegar aquí y puedo decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, en todo. Shao, te equivocaste, pero no fue más que un error y no hay peor forma de deshonrar la memoria de Minami que autoflagelarse mientras la vida sigue. Se feliz; seamos feliz; juntos.

Shaoran sonrió y volvió a besarla en los labios.

—Siento lo de tu tobillo—Se disculpó cuando, al ayudarla a reincorporarse, Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido—Siento todo, en realidad. No quería preocuparte.

—Intenta compensarme, entonces—Replicó ella, extendiendo el pie hinchado hacia él—¿Me das un masaje?

—¿Empezando por el tobillo, quieres decir?

Ella le golpeó suavemente con el pie en el pecho y Shaoran rió con una risa ligera que a Sakura le permitió relajarse al fin. Sabía que Shaoran no había olvidado donde se encontraban ni por qué estaban allí, pero era obvio que quería que todo fuera lo más normal posible, por ella, y Sakura también sonrió agradecida.

—Por cierto, Shaoran, hay algo que me gustaría contarte—Recordó la chica, tras unos instantes en los cuales el silencio había inundado la habitación; el joven Li alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido—Poco antes de coger el avión, Hiroshi vino a verme a mi casa. Quería… hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido en Kôza.

Su novio se tensó al oír el nombre de Ichiya pero, al contrario de lo que solía hacer, aguardó en silencio hasta que ella prosiguió, ejerciendo sutilmente un poco más de presión sobre el tobillo de ella.

—Quería disculparse y… contarme su versión de lo ocurrido allí. Nunca le he dado esa opción, a decir verdad—Observó, más para sí que para el chico—No es que quiera disculparle, no me malinterpretes; únicamente que, quizás, él también se vio un poco presionado a hacerlo—Conteniendo la respiración al percatarse de lo que había dicho, miró a Shaoran—Lo siento, no quería compararos.

—No importa. En realidad, desde el momento en el que supe lo que te había hecho, yo no he hecho otra cosa.

—Shaoran…

—Continua—La interrumpió, dedicándole una rápida mirada—¿Qué te ha dicho ese… tipo?

—Que está enamorado de mí.

Las firmes manos de Shaoran, que masajeaban su tobillo con movimientos rotatorios, se detuvieron abruptamente, pero en esta ocasión no alzó la mirada. Incluso a través de la ropa Sakura fue capaz de percibir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y cómo focalizaba la atención en cualquier sonido, a la espera de su respuesta. La joven Kinomoto no se hizo más de rogar. No quería generar más malentendidos.

—Y que lo estaba en Kôza. No al principio, cuando comenzó a tontear conmigo en la playa, pero sí después—Continuó, un poco abochornada por hablar de algo así con él—Tal y como dijo Reika, Hiroshi se acercó a mi con la única intención de ponerla celosa. A Ichiya le gustaba Reika pero no quería ser uno más en su lista y, desde el principio, se dijo que no tendría nada con ella al menos que no fueran en serio. Pensó que, siendo yo tan inocente como me consideraba, no pasaría nada si me utilizaba un poco para ponerla celosa y hacerla reaccionar.

—Que encanto—Masculló Shaoran por lo bajo, esbozando una mueca; Sakura le ignoró.

—Pero no fui la única que empezó ilusionarse con la posibilidad de que realmente pudiese pasar algo entre nosotros, aunque lo hizo en el preciso instante en el que Reika reaccionó a su artimaña. Al parecer, la misma mañana de la fiesta, Reika fue a buscarle a su casa. Estaba solo y ella empleó todas sus armas para demostrarle que estaba loca por él y que quería que estuvieran juntos—Negó con la cabeza—Era mentira. Según Hiroshi, aunque sí que se sentía atraída por él, la única razón por la que le dijo aquello fue para alejarle de mí. Me odia, aunque a estas alturas de la película no es que me sorprenda precisamente.

Sakura sonrió vagamente.

—Para sorpresa de los dos, incluso del propio Hiroshi, él la rechazó casi de forma automática, así que también era mentira eso de que se habían acostado. Reika me lo dijo para rematar la faena y hundirme del todo, pero no ocurrió en realidad—Explicó, frunciendo los labios—Ella se enfado, se puso furiosa según Hiroshi. Empezó a romper objetos de su casa y a exigirle que me dejase por ella. No estábamos salieron, pero para Reika era obvio que acabaría ocurriendo en algún momento y quería evitarlo. A cualquier precio.

Ya te dije que había estado una larga temporada sir ir a Kôza a raíz de los problemas que surgieron en la empresa de la madre de Tomoyo. Pues bien, su empresa no fue la única que tuvo problemas, también le ocurrió algo similar a la de los padres de Hiroshi. Habían estado a punto de perderlo todo, de caer en bancarrota, y gracias a los padres de Reika, que habían invertido en su proyecto, lograron salir a flote; y esa era la mejor baza que Reika podía emplear para terminar de persuadirle.

Reika era una niña mimada, después de todo. Si le decía a su padre que hundiese a la familia Ichiya, lo haría, y es algo que me consta. A Reika le da igual todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería, en ese entonces separarme de Hiroshi y humillarme quitándome al chico que estaba a punto de ser mi novio. Y fue eso lo que le dicho a Hiroshi en su casa.

—O confesaba delante de todos que te estaba utilizando para acercarse a ella o arruinaba la empresa de sus padres—Concluyó Shaoran, vendándole el tobillo—Que zorra.

Sakura asintió.

—Y lo hizo.

—Pero podía haberte avisado a escondidas o por teléfono—Replicó Shaoran, recordando que él mismo se había reprochado el no haber hecho aquello con Minami.

—Shaoran…—Suspiró—Deja de torturarte, ¿vale? Cuando estamos en una situación así no pensamos en las alternativas. Es cuando pasa y estamos calmados que miramos con perspectiva. Sí, podía haberlo hecho, pero pensó en ello después, cuando pasó todo y se sentía menos presionado. Él no quería hacerme daño, sólo salvar la empresa de sus padres; al igual que tú querías salvar a Shang.

El chico calló.

—Hiroshi se ha sentido fatal todo este tiempo y le creo cuando me dice que ha sido así. Quizás el movimiento de nuestros labios pueden engañarnos, pero nunca el brillo de los ojos. En Kôzaera demasiado pequeña para saberlo, pero ahora lo sé, cómo estoy segura que Minami y su madre fueron capaces de vislumbrar eso en ti.

—¿Le has perdonado?

—Sí. Él no quería hacerme daño aunque corría ese riesgo al principio, cuando intentaba utilizarme para poner celosa a Reika. Todos cometemos errores, Shaoran. Él necesita perdonarse y yo, al fin y al cabo, he pasado página de una vez por todas.

El joven Li alzó la mirada y Sakura enmarcó su rostro con sus manos, suaves y templadas.

—Gracias a ti le he dado esquinazo a mi pasado, déjame que yo te devuelva el favor.

—Voy a necesitar tiempo—Le advirtió.

—Si te basta toda la vida…

Shaoran sonrió y la besó.

—Te quiero, fierecilla.

—Y yo a ti, mi maleducado y egocéntrico novio. Y yo a ti.

**oOoOoOo**

En ausencia de Tomoyo para ocupar el papel de Morfeo, se abandonó a los brazos de éste con la conversación telefónica con la chica resonando todavía en su cabeza. Le había dicho que la pareja de castaños permanecerían un par de días más en Hong Kong ultimando ciertos detalles, pero que ella regresaría en dos días a Tomoeda. Afortunadamente todo parecía haber ido casi como la seda y no le sorprendió en absoluto saber que la joven Kinomoto había tenido mucho que ver para poner punto y final a todo aquello.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inconsciente. En cuestión de días volvería a tener a Tomoyo junto a él y pensaba recuperar con creces el tiempo perdido.

Suspiró.

Como la echaba de menos… Quizás para el resto del mundo la chica no era más que su novia, pero para él era mucho, mucho más que eso. Tomoyo era la persona que le aportaba calidez a esa vida tan fría y hermética que había tenido siempre; era quien le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, a serenarse y, a su vez, la responsable de que perdiera la cabeza. Era la chica que marcaba la diferencia a todo. Su chica. Y ya tenía decidido que iba a hacer al respecto si su madre se oponía a la idea que, desde hacía semanas, le estaba rondando por la cabeza.

Un casi imperceptible click resonó en la habitación, rasgando el silencio de la noche. Una larga franja de luz se extendió por el dormitorio, iluminando parcialmente el rostro de Eriol; sólo hasta que el intruso cerró la puerta y la penumbra volvía a inundar el lugar. Sólo la escasa luz mortecina que entraba por la ventana y que procedía de las farolas de la calle aportaba algo de claridad a la habitación.

El chico no se movió. Permaneció bocabajo sobre la cama, atento al susurro de los pasos pero con el corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo sosegado y regular de antes. Sabía quien estaba allí con él y sospechaba lo que pretendía.

—Kaho… no lo hagas—Murmuró al sentir el cálido aliento de la modelo acariciar su nuca—puede que mi madre te prefiera a Tomoyo a cualquier precio, pero incluso a ella le disgustaría enterarse de esto.

La chica rio suavemente contra su oreja y, aunque no le besó la nuca como tenía intención, tampoco se apartó más de él.

—Mientras sólo sea a ella a quien le disguste…—La modelo, que se había subido a la cama y gateado hasta su lado, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—¿no dices nada?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kaho?

Eriol se dio la vuelta, colocando los brazos flexionados tras la cabeza. Había tanta impasibilidad en su voz que Kaho se sintió desconcertada momentáneamente. No sabía como seguir. No había trazado ningún plan estratégico –además de colarse en la habitación en mitad de la noche, claro –pero es que tampoco pensaba que fuera a necesitarlo: a esas alturas cualquier chico ya estaría capturando su boca con ferocidad. ¿Por qué Eriol parecía tan indiferente a sus insinuaciones?

Sin embargo, pese a la turbación inicia, Kaho no tardó en recuperarse y en volver a arremeter contra el chico. En esta ocasión, previendo lo mucho que se le subiría el camisón de seda que llevaba, se subió a horcajadas sobre Eriol, acariciando su pecho por encima de la camiseta del pijama.

—Que me deseas—Contestó al fin, inclinándose hacia él para besarle.

Pero sus labios nunca llegaron a encontrarse. La siguiente pregunta del joven Hiiraguizawa la dejó helada.

—¿Quieres que te mienta?

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Dices que quieres que diga que te deseo y, si he de ser sincero, puede que años atrás lo hiciera, pero ha llovido mucho desde aquello—Replicó él, aún con las manos detrás de la cabeza—Te has metido en mi cama convencida de que picaría, de que acabaría cayendo; pero eso sólo demuestra lo poco que me conoces ya. Kaho, podrías meterte desnuda en mi cama y seguiría sin ponerte un dedo encima.

La modelo, aún perpleja sobre el chico, parpadeó. La expresión de él, por el contrario, era tan ecuánime como antes. La estaba rechazando y sin quiera parecía afectarle mínimamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le cuestionó ella, introduciendo esta vez la mano por debajo de la camiseta—El cuerpo de un hombre y su cabeza van por sitios distintos.

—Puede, pero yo soy quien manda y soy yo quien ha decidido que nunca volverá a pasar nada entre nosotros.

—¿Tomoyo?

—En parte—Reconoció él, ladeando dubitativamente la cabeza—No soy de los que le es infiel a su pareja.

—¿Entonces?

—Kaho, no eres mi tipo—Contestó Eriol con simpleza, sin tapujos—Yo ya no quiero una chica de revista, sólo a una con la que no me importaría pasar toda la vida a su lado. A la que no le importe tener hijos aunque pierda su figura, y que sólo se meta en mi cama por las noches—Guardó unos instantes de silencio—Quiero a Tomoyo.

El instante de silencio que sobrevino a la confesión de Eriol se alargó incluso más que el tomado por el chico segundos antes. Kaho, todavía sobre él y con las manos sobre su pecho, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Jamás, nunca, ningún chico la había rechazado antes (era ella quien les rechazaba) y en cuestión de poco tiempo Eriol no había hecho otra; su Eriol… el mismo chico que tiempo atrás había perdido la cabeza por ella.

No, definitivamente el joven Hiiraguizawa tenía que estar equivocado. Debía estar sobrestimándose a si mismo. En esa posición y si lograba ser un poco más persuasiva, Kaho estuvo convencida que Eriol acabaría cediendo, porque era eso: su Eriol. Además, ese asunto ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy personal para ella. Después de todo, ella era una famosa modelo y no iba a perder frente a una pánfila de instituto.

—¿De verdad estás tan seguro de que no puedo tentarte? —Le cuestionó, jugando ahora con la goma elástica del pantalón del pijama de él—Porque si es así, no tendrás problemas de que te ponga a prueba.

Con los ojos de gata clavados en el rostro de Eriol, Kaho hizo el intento de introducir su mano esta vez en sus pantalones, pero por primera vez el joven Hiiraguizawa abandonó su postura relajada para retenerla agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Kaho, no me pongas en un compromiso, ¿quieres?

—¿Tomoyo de nuevo? —La modelo rio con suavidad—Tranquilo, no le contaremos nada. Podrás continuar tu idilio sin problemas en cuanto la tengas de vuelta.

Ahora que el chico se había reincorporado un poco, a Kaho le costó mucho menos hacer el siguiente movimiento.

—Esto puede quedar entre nosotros—Murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarlos con suavidad; pero Eriol no la correspondió y Kaho se apartó furiosa con el chico—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te estoy diciendo que quiero acostarme contigo y que, además, no le contaré nada a tu estúpida novia. ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Kaho esperó la respuesta de Eriol pero éste no dio muestras de querer dársela. El chico sólo la miraba y lo hacía con tan dureza que la modelo se sintió más incómoda, incluso, que irritada.

—¿Has terminado ya? —Le espetó él, entrecerrando los ojos—Bien. Fuera de mi cama, y de mi casa.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Kaho fue menos que un hilo de voz.

—Cuando las invitadas de mi madre se meten en mi cama e intentan seducirme a media noche, suelo echarlas a la calla por la mañana después de un copioso desayuno; pero nadie llama a mi novia estúpida dos veces en mi propia casa.

—No… no puedes… no puedes hacerme eso—La voz de Kaho sonó jadeante cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el colchón después de que Eriol la quitase de encima de su cadera—¡Se lo diré a tu madre! ¡Y a Daidôji! Juro que le diré que nos hemos acostado.

Eriol, que se había reincorporado para ponerse las zapatillas e ir personalmente a hacerle las maletas a la modelo, se volvió hacia ella. Una sonrisa resignada bailaba en sus labios.

—Y ahora también te has quedado sin la bolsas de pastas-Sacudió la cabeza—Tranquila, les contaré personalmente qué es lo que ha pasado esta noche con lujo de detalles. Creo que Tomoyo lo encontrará divertido; mi madre, probablemente, no tanto.

Pero le daba igual lo que pensase su madre. Si todo salía bien, dentro de unos meses eso tampoco sería un problema. Kaho, de momento, ya había dejado de serlo.

**Continuará…**


	25. Tú y yo, juntos para siempre

**25. Tú y yo, juntos para siempre.**

Secándose las manos distraídamente en sus, a simple vista, desgastados pantalones vaqueros, Khay cruzó la puerta del baño hacia el exterior con un caminar despreocupado pese a que acababan de anunciar por segunda vez de que había llegado el momento en el cual los pasajeros de su vuelo debían embarcar. No tenía prisa. Le había gustado Hong Kong y lamentaba no poder quedarse más tiempo.

Compuso una mueca despectiva mientras la imagen de Eriol se formaba en su cabeza. Dichoso Hiiragizawa, pensó, a sabiendas de que eran las ganas de Tomoyo de volver a estar con su novio la causa de que se encontrasen en esos instantes en el aeropuerto. Con gusto él hubiese pospuesto el regreso, tal y como la pareja de castaños pensaba hacer, pero le había prometido a Eriol que no se separaría de las chicas y, puesto que Sakura ya tenía a un guardaespaldas sin intención de dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra, era su obligación acompañar a Tomoyo de vuelta a casa.

De repente y sacándole abruptamente de sus pensamientos, vio por el rabillo del ojo como una figura borrosa se abalanzaba sobre él, empujándole hacia el interior del servicio contiguo al suyo: el de señoras. Extrañamente el cubículo estaba desocupado y cuando Khay logró situarse y dar sentido al momento, sólo se topó con los ávidos ojos de Meiling, quien estaba apoyada en la puerta con esa sonrisa ladina que, durante esos días, había agitado el pecho del chico en un par de ocasiones.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Y tiene que ser precisamente en los baños de mujeres?—Inquirió Khay, frunciendo el ceño con cierto reparo mientras escrutaba cada rincón del lugar—La última vez que me pillaron en uno no tuve una muy buena experiencia. Claro que estos están más limpios que los de hombres.

—Es que vosotros sois unos guarros.

—Solo algunos—Apuntó el chico, clavando nuevamente su mirada en ella—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Date prisa o perderé el vuelo.

—¿Y si te digo que quiero que lo pierdas?

Meiling se mordió el labio inferior y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Me estás secuestrando?

—¿Me crees capaz?

—A ti te creo capaz de cualquier cosa—Replicó él, bufando tan exageradamente que un mechón de su cabello, que caía despreocupadamente por su frente, se agitó sutilmente—Eres la tía más loca que he conocido jamás.

—Vaya… gracias.

Meiling no sabía si había sido o no un cumplido, pero le dio igual. Después de todo, Khay tenía razón en algo: ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando algo le gustaba mucho; y Khay le encantaba desde la primera vez que le había visto.

Con la mirada fija en su objetivo, Meiling abandonó el apoyo de la puerta y se acercó a él, contoneando sutilmente las caderas.

La voz chillona de la mujer que anunciaba los avisos, volvió a sonar, advirtiendo a ambos que el vuelo a Japón estaba a punto de despegar y que, como no se diera prisa, Khay no formaría parte de él. Sin embargo, y por la mirada intensa y penetrante que el chico le estaba dirigiendo a Meiling, no era algo que le preocupase exactamente.

—Y, además, siempre consigo lo que quiero—Añadió la joven Li, una vez estuvo frente a él—Así que te lo advierto: no te vas a librar de mí por mucho que subas a ese avión.

—¿Y ahora me amenazas?

—Sólo constato un hecho—Se limitó a decir ella, hundiendo los hombros—Me gustas, Khay; y ahora eres mi próximo objetivo. No me importa si aún sientes algo por Tomoyo o no, si nos separan decenas de países o si te vas a vivir a la Luna—Tanteó el firme pecho del chico con un dedo—, lograré que te enamores de mí tarde o temprano.

Durante unos instantes, un destello de perplejidad surcó los ojos de Khay, pero no tardó en extinguirse para dar paso a la satisfacción. La determinación de la chica, su descaro y ese pronunciado escote que ese día llevaba, le estaban volviendo loco.

Tomándose unos instantes para saborear el momento, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante y se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándoselo un poco más.

—Vale, hazlo—Concedió, intentando ocultar la agitación que le embargaba—Estoy deseando saber que estrategias estás dispuesta a emplear.

—Todas las posibles—Replicó Meiling, señalándose el escote con los dedos índices de ambas manos—Aunque, al parecer, ya no necesito comprobar si te atraigo físicamente. Con ésta, ya son doce veces las que me has mirado el pecho y diecisiete el culo.

—¿Llevas la cuenta?

—Cuando estás elaborando una estrategia de ataque es preciso recabar datos—Se excusó, divertida, volviéndose hacia la puerta—Y ahora que estás advertido… será mejor que volvamos o perderás el avión.

—Lo cual sería una pena.

Meiling rio y, abriendo la puerta, abandonó el baño, otra vez contoneando las caderas.

Dieciocho veces, pensó Khay, divertido, convencido de que Meiling lograría hacer lo que el resto de chicas no habían logrado: que olvidase a Tomoyo Daidôji; algo que, sin saberlo, ya había empezado a conseguir. Y es que los Li, eran mucho Li.

**oOoOoOo**

Con el rostro pegado al enorme cristal que daba a las pistas de despegue, Sakura presenció como el avión en el cual iban sus dos tomaba altura con el morro del avión ascendiendo cada vez más. La gratitud que ya había anidado en ella desde el instante en el cual Tomoyo y Khay habían accedido a acompañarla a Hong Kong se acentuó en su pecho, haciéndola sentir la persona más afortunada en toda la tierra; y es que lo era, estaba segura. Tenía amigos maravillosos, una familia unida y….

Miró a su derecha cuando una mano se entrelazó con la suya.

… y un novio con el que quería estar para siempre.

Un chico arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente guapo que había convertido su vida en un infierno antes de hacerle un viaje guiado por el cielo.

—Pobre Khay—Comentó Shaoran, ladeando la cabeza hacia su prima—No sabe de la que se ha librado.

Sakura se giró y sonrió al ver como Meiling seguía agitando la mano, despidiéndose del avión que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño en el cielo.

—No creo que se haya librado—Objetó Sakura, riendo suavemente—Y si Tomoyo tiene razón, que suele tenerla, tampoco creo que Khay quiera hacerlo.

—Bueno, supongo que hay chicos que son masoquistas—Replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros; luego alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa—Como yo.

—¡Eh!

—¿Qué? Sólo un masoquista se habría enamorado de una fierecilla como tú.

—Entonces es que eres un masoquista muy listo—Masculló Sakura, picada, cruzándose de brazos como si estuviese enfurruñada.

—Eso seguro.

Intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Shaoran cuando éste se acercó por la espalda para rodearla con ellos, Sakura comenzó a reír cuando el joven Li buscó sus costillas en un intento de hacerle cosquillas y abolir sus barreras y su mal humor. Sin embargo, una voz conocida pero igualmente inesperada, interrumpió el empeño de Shaoran en seco.

Sorprendido y también alerta, Shaoran se tensó de pronto, volviéndose hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz que había pronunciado su nombre en Chino.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Sabiendo que tanto Meiling como Sakura contemplaban a uno y a otro con expectación, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, deslizando su brazo de la cintura de su novia cuando comenzó a seguir a Ren lejos de allí.

Shaoran no sabía qué quería el hermano de Minami ni cómo se había enterado de que estaban en el aeropuerto pero, fuera cual fuere la razón, Shang estaba allí y, por su tono de voz modulado y la aparente calma, no había ido con intención de partirle la cara ahora que su madre no estaba presente.

Salieron del edificio haciéndose paso entre una multitud que entraba en tropa al interior, esquivando carritos con equipaje que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de arrollarles, pero una vez estuvieron en el exterior no se sintieron más seguro.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta de entrada y Shaoran aguardó, con las manos en los bolsillos, a que Ren se volviese a mirarle, pues todavía le daba la espalda. Finalmente, tras unos instantes de silencio entre ellos aunque el entorno era de lo más bullicioso, el hermano de Minami se volvió para extenderle algo que había llevado todo el rato en la mano, aunque Shaoran no se había dado cuenta.

—Esto es para ti.

—¿Para mi? —Se sorprendió el chico, dudando de si debía sacar la mano del bolsillo para cogerlo—¿Por qué…?

—Es de Minami.

Las palabras de Ren resonaron en su cabeza repetidas veces hasta convertirse en un eco que detuvo su corazón y que le llevó a contener la respiración, perplejo. Demasiado conmocionado como para buscar si quiera una explicación, sólo pudo plantearse la posibilidad de que hubiese oído mal o que el chico le estuviese jugando una mala pasada, vengándose de una forma mucho más cruel y dañina que una patada en el estómago.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Ren era firme y su brazo seguía extendido hacia él, ofreciéndole el sobre blanco, cuyas puntas estaban un tanto estropeadas.

—¿Cuándo…?

—En el hospital, unas horas antes de morir—Contestó Ren, adelantándose a la pregunta del chico—Sabía que iba a morir, pero aun así no quiso dejar este mundo sin haberte dicho todo lo que tenía en la cabeza… y en el corazón. No es muy larga, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero es lo bastante extensa para que te hagas una idea de lo mucho que te quería mi hermana—Los labios de Shaoran se entreabrieron, pero Ren volvió a adelantarse—Lo sé porque me hizo a mi escribirla. Yo no quería, y ni si quiera estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba poniendo, pero era su última voluntad y no quería defraudarla. Me hizo prometer que te la entregaría en mano aunque tuviera que ir a buscarte. Como ves, no me he tomado muchas molestias en ese aspecto.

—¿Y por qué lo haces ahora?

Ren dudó pero, al final, le dedicó una media sonrisa de medio lado. La primera sonrisa que le dirigía desde que se habían conocido.

—Porque si has logrado poner de tu parte a dos chicas tan increíbles es que, o eres un gran actor, o no eres tan mala persona como me gusta pensar.

—¿Dos chicas?

—La japonesa del pelo castaño—Explicó, señalando con la cabeza el interior del edificio—Tu nueva novia, ¿supongo?

Shaoran asintió.

—Mi madre quiere que me disculpe por lo que pasó en la ceremonia, pero no pienso hacerlo—Le advirtió, retándole de forma silenciosa con la mirada—Quizás no seas un mal tío o sólo has cometido un error, pero te lo merecías, que lo sepas.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Ren escrutó el rostro de su acompañante, calibrando hasta que punto había verdad en su corroboración; luego, satisfecho con el resultado, esbozó una segunda sonrisa.

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que volver a casa. Ya he hecho todas mis buenas acciones del día: le he dado las gracias a tu madre por haber acarreado con los gastos médicos de la mía desde la muerte de mi hermana, te he dado la carta como le prometí a Minami y, aunque no sé si te importa, he empezado a perdonarte.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de sonreír.

—Me importa, y mucho. Después de todo, eres el hermano de mi primer amor.

Ren enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—Tío, eres un cursi.

—Algún día también tendrás momentos de esos, cuando te enamores.

—Lo dudo, pero de momento estoy demasiado ocupado para esas cosas—Replicó, dejando entrever el brillo de la ambición en sus ojos—Quiero convertirme en el mejor policía de Hong Kong y, en estos casos, las chicas no son más que estorbos.

Shaoran rió, reprimiendo las ganas apostar con el chico cuanto tiempo tardaría en cambiar de opinión. Claro que, quizás, tardaría algo más que él. No todos tenían la suerte de encontrar a la chica adecuada antes de los dieciocho años.

—¿Cuento contigo para la ceremonia del próximo año? —Le preguntó Ren, volviéndose, nada más comenzar a alejarse de allí.

El joven Li, sorprendido por la pregunta, tardó en responder, pero finalmente asintió.

—Y tráete a la japonesa contigo—Le pidió, desviando la mirada para que no se percatase del sonrojo de sus mejillas—Me cae bien.

—A mí también.

Divertido por el brillo que había alcanzado a atisbar en sus ojos, Shaoran observó como Ren se subía a un taxi y se alejaba.

Shaoran siguió al taxi con la mirada hasta verle desaparecer, adivinando el sentimiento que Sakura había sembrado en Ren en tan sólo unos minutos, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en él meses atrás.

Sin embargo, por mucho que siempre estuviera en deuda con el hermano de Minami, Sakura Kinomoto era suya y no se la daría a nadie. Jamás.

**oOoOoOo**

Casi se vio forzada a sonreír cuando constato de reojo que la sonrisa de Khay seguía sin desaparecer de su atractivo semblante. Con la mirada fija en la mesita plegada en el respaldo del asiento de delante, el chico ya ni si quiera parecía reparar en las guapas asistentes de vuelo que, tras el despegue, iban y venían por el pasillo a toda prisa. Algo le había pasado antes de subir al avión —probablemente relacionado con la explicación a su demora— para que sus ojos brillasen de aquella manera, y Tomoyo sospechó quien era la causante de todo.

—Vaya, te veo extrañamente feliz esta mañana. Mucho más de cómo estabas antes de abandonar la casa de los Li—Matizó, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos y su barbilla en la misma palma—¿Tiene Meiling algo que ver?

Khay se volvió hacia ella, ampliando la sonrisa.

—La tengo loquita—Contestó, lacónico, hinchando el pecho con orgullo; era como un pavo real exhibiendo su plumaje—Dice que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere y esta vez lo que quiere…

—Eres tú—Le interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos con cierta malicia—Claro que, por lo que veo, no le va a costar demasiado, ¿no? Me parece que ella no es la única que está loquita por tus huesos. Es recíproco, ¿eh?

El chico encogió los hombros, aunque sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave color carmesí. Quizás por ese se apresuró en desviar la conversación hacia otro tema, por lo que, cuando se volvió a mirarla de nuevo, sus ojos la interrogaban con cierta curiosidad.

—Tú, por el contrario, no pareces demasiado feliz—Observó, empleando un tono más burlón a la hora de proseguir—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te apetece tanto ver a tu noviete?

—Claro que me apetece ver a Eriol—Replicó ella, fulminándole con la mirada por el retintín que había percibido en su voz—No tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Entonces?

Tomoyo calló mientras reflexionaba sobre la causa real de por qué se sentía tan extraña. Miró hacia delante, topándose con el respaldo del asiento delantero, aún con la barbilla apoyada en su palma.

—Pensaba en Mao Minami y… en Shaoran—Reconoció, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro—Todo lo que le ha pasado a Li, todo lo que hemos vivido en Hong Kong, me ha hecho reflexionar sobre una cosa.

El ceño de Khay se frunció, atento.

—La mañana del día que Sakura vino a casa de Eriol para decirnos que volaba hacia Hong Kong, fui a despertarle. Me dijo que le encantaría despertarse cada mañana a mi lado, siendo mi rostro lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos. —Su voz se apagó un poco, pero continuó—Me lo dijo de una forma… no sé, me daba la sensación de que hablaba más en serio de lo que parecía. No era un simple alago era…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente y ordenar sus ideas.

—Me impactó tanto que, sencillamente, no supe que decir y ahora me arrepiento.

—Vale, no le dijiste nada, ¿y qué? —Khay rodó los ojos, incapaz de comprender como las chicas se complicaban tanto la vida por nimiedades—No es que no tenga solución. Cuando llegues a Tomoeda, se lo dices y punto.

Haciéndole pegar un respingo por la brusquedad de su movimiento, Tomoyo se giró hacia, con la angustia dibujada en sus ojos amatistas.

—¿Pero y si nunca puedo hacerlo? —Replicó, alzando inconscientemente la voz—¿Y si tenemos un accidente y nunca puedo decirle que yo también quiero que él sea lo primero que vea cada mañana?

Khay, un poco incómodo por las miradas que estaban atrayendo y los reproches que había en ellas, rió suavemente, bajando un poco el tono de voz.

—No digas eso aquí, ¿quieres?

—¡Pero podía pasar! El avión podría estamparse contra el suelo, arder, convertirnos en papilla o caer en el mar y ser pasto de los tiburones.

Las miradas del resto de los turistas eran cada vez menos halagüeñas, al igual que las expectativas que la joven Daidôji parecía tener sobre el viaje.

—Tomoyo… estás poniendo a la gente un poquito nerviosa.

—Y yo jamás le habría dicho eso a Eriol—Continuó la joven, ignorando tanto las réplicas de su amigo como el resto de miradas—Khay, la vida es muy muy corta. Piensa en Mao Minami, tan joven… —Una amplia sonrisa apareció de repente—Quiero vivirla al máximo, y quiero abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los de Eriol devolviéndome la mirada.

—Bueno, pues… ¡díselo! —La animó, puesto que no sabía qué otra cosa decir—No es que te entienda… vamos, que con sólo pensar en abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Hiiraguizawa… —Fingió vomitar—, pero si a ti te hace tanta ilusión, adelante.

Tomoyo le dio un codazo amistoso y, sumamente feliz, se irguió en el asiento, con la mirada clavada de nuevo en el frente.

Khay no entendió nada, menos el cambio tan abrupto de la chica, pero se arrellanó en el asiento e hizo el intento de dormir, cada vez más convencido que nunca, jamás, entendería al cien por cien a las mujeres.

**oOoOoOo**

Con las manos entrelazadas como las llevaban prácticamente toda la mañana, la pareja de castaños llegó hasta el frondoso parque en torno al medio día. Sin poder apartar sus ojos verdes de él, Sakura se dejó arrastrar a través del césped, espantando a un grupo de palomas que echaron el vuelo al percatarse de su presencia.

Habían dejado a Meiling en la casa de los Li dos horas atrás y, siguiendo la propuesta de la morena, Shaoran había continuado ejerciendo de guía turístico por la ciudad, de la misma forma que su prima lo había hecho con los tres japonés durante la estancia de Tomoyo y Khay en su país.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, sentados en un banco de mármol blanco y bajo la protección de un árbol robusto, que filtraba sólo los rayos de sol más tenues y cálidos. Un suave soplo de viento agitó el cabello castaño de Sakura y ella lo apartó con la mano, escrutando el rostro de Shaoran, intentando adivinar en qué diantres llevaba pensando todo el camino.

¿En su encuentro con Ren?

Era probable.

Shaoran había sido escueto con los detalles, pero por su expresión al encontrarse nuevamente con él en la terminal, dedujo que no había ido tan mal como cabía esperar.

—¿Estás bien?

Shaoran salió del trance en el que se había adentrado sin pretenderlo, volviéndose hacia ella mientras formaba una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, lo siento; hoy estoy algo despistado.

—¿Pensando en los hermanos Mao? —Inquirió, mordiéndose el labio con cierta reserva; no quería hacer sufrir más al chico con su curiosidad.

—Podría decirse—Coincidió, sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón—Me la dio Ren en el aeropuerto.

Sakura bajó la mirada hasta la mano que el chico le extendía, frunciendo el ceño al encontrar una carta, todavía sin abrir. La cogió. No había remite; tampoco destinatario. Era un sobre blanco, pero era obvio que llevaba algo en su interior.

—Es una carta de Minami.

La joven Kinomoto alzó la mirada con brusquedad, perpleja.

—La escribió en el hospital, después del accidente; poco antes de morir. Bueno…—Precisó, ladeando la cabeza—, técnicamente fue Ren quien la escribió, pero la dictó Minami, que es lo que importa.

—No está abierta—Dijo, interrogándole con la mirada—¿No vas a leerla?

Shaoran dudó, pero finalmente asintió. En cierta forma tenía miedo de lo que pudiera contener ese sobre, de los estragos que pudiera causar en su pecho, pero sabía que iba a acabar leyéndola y no tenía intención de posponerla aún más tiempo del que se había visto forzado a hacerlo mientras Ren la tuvo en su poder. Además, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Minami estaban en ese sobre, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella; también por él. Por fin iba a poder hablar con Minami cara a cara.

—Pero quiero que la leas conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, muy sorprendida. Shaoran la observaba con cariño, con un brillo en sus ojos que la hizo comprender que el joven Li no tenía intención de mantenerla al margen de su vida nunca más; y, entonces, Sakura sonrió.

—¿Quieres que la abra?

Shaoran asintió otra vez y, con dedos trémulos, la chica rasgó el sobre para luego sacar la carta mal doblada de él. La extendió y la puso entre ambos antes de iniciar la lectura.

_Xiao Lang… lo siento. _

_Siento no haber llegado a la cita. Seguro que me has estado esperando durante horas y que ahora crees que nunca voy a perdonarte, pero ya lo he hecho en realidad._

_Sé que los médicos no pueden hacer más por mí y ahora, más que antes, lamento el tiempo que hemos estado enfadados._

_Tu amigo, el tal Shang, vino y me lo contó todo. Me dijo que te engañó y que hasta el último memento has intentado no hacerme daño. _

_Podía no haberle creído, pero le creí. No porque confiara en él, eso jamás pasará, pero confío en ti y sé que me dijo la verdad._

_Xiao Lang… te quiero. _

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada y que espero, por favor, que tú tampoco te culpes. _

_Quiero que seas feliz, por ti, por mí… o sencillamente porque te lo mereces. _

_Espero que encuentres a una buena chica que sepa valorarte tanto como yo y, aunque no te quiera tanto, que se acerque al menos un poco._

_Xiao Lang, no te culpes, ¿vale? Y así yo también seré feliz desde donde esté._

Sakura sintió como una lágrima caía en una de las manos que sostenía la carta. Al principio pensó que era suya, pues sus ojos no habían tardado en aguarse, pero no tardó en comprobar que la que temblaba no era ella, como tampoco era suya la segunda lágrima que cayó sobre el papel haciendo que una de las palabras de difuminase.

—Shaoran…

—Esa chica… —La sonrisa que bailaba trémula en los labios contuvo una carcajada nerviosa pero también un sollozo—He sido un idiota. Me he pasado años intentando ignorarla, olvidarme de ella, de lo que pasó… pero la realidad es que no quiero olvidarla, que tengo que superar esto como sea, sí, pero no a costa de olvidar a Mao Minami. No se lo merece y tampoco es algo que quiera hacer.

Con el antebrazo desnudo, se frotó los ojos, enjugándoselos antes de volverse hacia Sakura.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos, además de comprensión, suplicaban por ello—Minami ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, mi primer amor, y ahora sé que si la olvido sería como olvidarme de una parte de mí.

—No lo hagas entonces—Murmuró Sakura, dejando la carta sobre la fría piedra del banco, girándose hacia él—Porque yo te quiero tal y como eres, y si Minami forma parte de ti, entonces también la quiero a ella.

Shaoran, conmovido por la respuesta, alzó sus manos y la cogió de la cara, acercándola lo suficiente a él como para que sus frentes entrasen en contacto.

—Definitivamente, eres la persona más increíble que conozco—Le dijo, riendo suavemente antes de besar sus labios—Y pienso hacer hasta lo indecible para que tú y yo estemos siempre juntos.

—Te voy a tomar la palabra, aunque…—Bromeó ella, riendo también, antes de fruncir los labios con gracia—, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El chico, en su lugar, frunció el ceño, separándose lo suficiente de ella como para contemplarla.

—Hay una cosa en la cual no estoy de acuerdo con Minami: si no te quiero más, estoy segura que te quiero tanto como ella, porque Shaoran, si no fueras tan egocéntrico y te quisieses tanto a ti mismo, estoy convencida que nadie te querría más que yo.

Perplejo por la ocurrente contestación de Sakura, el joven Li dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada a la que su novia no tardó en apuntarse.

Por fin las cosas comenzaban a irles bien.

**oOoOoOo**

—Te he echado tanto de menos…

En cuanto Khay bajó del taxi y éste volvió a ponerse en marcha, Tomoyo abalanzó sobre Eriol, deseando establecer contacto. Sabía que el taxista les observaba por el retrovisor, pero a la chica no le importó; al parecer a Eriol tampoco, pues no tardó en estrecharla más contra él antes de besar sus labios con anhelo.

—No más que yo, créeme.

Tomoyo respondió a un último beso antes de distanciarse lo suficiente para observar su rostro, consintiendo que sus ojos dejasen traslucir el recelo que, quisiese o no, la había condicionado durante toda su estancia en Hong Kong.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz sonó con un peliagudo retintín—¿Y qué pasa con Kaho?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te hagas el tonto, Hiiragizawa—Replicó, tanteando varias veces el pecho del chico de forma acusatoria—Conozco a las de su calaña y me sorprendería más descubrir que no ha intentado meterse en tu cama que lo contrario.

Eriol la miró y sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya y que lograba dejar a la chica sin oxígeno alguno en sus pulmones.

—Las mujeres dais miedo. ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Eso es que he acertado?

—Básicamente—Reconoció, hundiendo los hombros con desinterés—Pero olvídate de ella. Ya no va a ser más un problema.

—¿La has matado?

El chico río y ella enarcó una ceja. No encontraba la situación para nada divertida. Después de todo, a ella misma, la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza en numerosas ocasiones.

—Digamos… que no le ha sentado muy bien que la haya dejado en la calle en plena noche y en camisón de seda y encaje.

—¿Hiciste eso? —No había reproche en su voz, más bien sorpresa—No es propio de ti, de alguien con tus modales. Claro que me alegro—añadió pegando un respingo de satisfacción—que te sepa tan mal que una modelo como ella se meta en tu cama. Me tranquiliza.

—A la única chica que quiero en mi cama es a ti.

Saboreando las palabras del chico, Tomoyo se arrellanó en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró y suspiró con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la cercanía de su novio y del sosiego que la confianza en el otro acarreaba consigo.

Eriol la observó, escrutando cada centímetro de su rostro, y luego sonrió. Reprimiendo las ganas que sentía de volver a capturar sus labios y de hacerla suya sobre ese asiento tapizado que olía a tabaco rancio.

Aunque desde luego Tomoyo era sobradamente atractiva, lo que Kaho nunca llegaría a comprender de Eriol era que su deseo por la joven Daidôji sobrepasaba cualquier barrera física. No era las curvas de la morena, su generosa talla de sujetador o su rostro de fina porcelana lo que encendía su piel —claro que ayudaba bastante, debía reconocerlo—sino la propia chica en sí. Lo que ocultaban sus ojos, lo que decían sus labios y lo que guardaba su silencio; como en ese momento.

—¿No vas a decirme por qué estás tan segura de que te digo la verdad, de que no me acosté con Kaho?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente y, sin mostrar la menor turbación, los clavó en él, impasible.

—¿Lo hiciste acaso?

—No.

—Entonces ya está—Convino Tomoyo, volviendo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a cerrar los ojos.

El chico continuó observándola, recordando lo poco que le hubiese costado ceder a las artimañas de Kaho para hacer realidad su recurrente y libidinoso sueño de adolescente. Sin embargo a Tomoyo eso no pareció importarle y Eriol se preguntó por qué. Tomoyo, como si adivinase lo que su novio estaba pensando en ese momento, le contestó:

—Confío en ti, Eriol.

Y en ese instante Eriol la deseó con fuerza; no porque fuera preciosa, sino porque era la primera persona que tenía confianza ciega en él, y eso, para alguien como el joven Hiiragizawa, lo era todo y más.

—Pero llamé a un taxi antes—Reconoció el chico, tras un silencio que se prolongó varios minutos.

Tomoyo sonrió y burlona dijo:

—Después de todo, quién es un caballero siempre será un caballero.

**oOoOoOo**

La ayudó a subir por la escalera que daba a la casa del árbol intentando no fijarse demasiado en el trasero respingón de la chica, que se contoneaba inocentemente a cada peldaño que subía.

La joven Kinomoto le estaba narrando la última conversación que había tenido con su padre —hacía poco más de media hora— y Shaoran no mostró el mayor interés hasta que el nombre de Tôya apareció intercalado en su último comentario.

—Definitivamente tu hermano tiene un problema de dependencia, ¿eh? —Bromeó el chico, cuando Sakura le manifestó los deseos del joven Kinomoto de coger un avión y volar hasta Hong Kong.

—No, si no quiere venir por mi; sino por ti—Le corrigió, volviéndose con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—Dice que quiere matarte por haberme echo cruzar el océano por ti.

Shaoran tragó saliva, preguntándose a si mismo por qué tenía tan mala suerte con los hermanos de sus novias. Nunca congeniaban y eso que él era un encanto.

—Mi padre, sin embargo, te manda saludos—Añadió Sakura, haciendo un último esfuerzo para entrar a la casita a través de la trampilla; era una suerte que fuera tan buena en los deportes y estuviese unos brazos capaces de soportar su peso—Dice que estará encantado de tenerte allí el tiempo que dures en la universidad. Claro que…

Pero la chica se quedó repentinamente sin palabras. Si dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndosela como si pretendiese contener la exclamación de sorpresa que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Frente a ella y perfectamente preparado se encontraba un mantel extendió, dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos, dos copas, servilletas de tela y una cubitera. Se percató de la cesta de mimbre que había apartado, en un extremo de la cabaña, gracias al candelabro que iluminaba la cabaña con una luz dorada que confería al momento la calidez e intimidad que Shaoran había buscado desde el principio.

—¿Sorprendida? —Preguntó el chico, ya a su lado.

Sakura asintió repetidas veces y, sin dejar de sonreír, se dejó guiar por Shaoran hasta un cojín aterciopelado donde el chico la instó a sentarse.

—¿Un poco de champán para la dama? —Le ofreció Li, mostrándole una botella de litro y medio de coca-cola; sabía que Sakura odiaba el sabor del champán.

—Por favor—Sakura rió e inclinó su copa, siguiéndole la broma—Y dime, ¿has cocinado tú?

Shaoran le guiñó un ojo, explicando con ello la razón por la cual el chico había estado desaparecido buena parte de la tarde. Había echado a casi todo el mundo de la casa—a sus hermanas y prima las primeras, por supuesto—y aunque la cocinera se había ofrecido a ayudarle, él había reusado con amabilidad.

Quería darle las gracias a Sakura, demostrarle lo importante que era para él, y no tenía intención de hacer trampas o tomar atajos. Esa noche Shaoran se iba a mostrar tal cual era, por primera vez. No es que antes hubiese mentido sobre su personalidad, en ese nunca la había engañado, pero esa noche era la primera en la que no habían secretos entre los dos, no había pasados ocultos, y quería disfrutarla.

—Sobre lo que me estabas diciendo de tu padre… —Sakura alzó la mirada, instantes antes clavada en los raviolis—, agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad, pero si tú te vas a Tokio a estudiar, no hay razón para que yo esté en tu casa.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—He hablado con Khay. Sus padres van a separarse y está cansado de ser el títere de uno y de otro—Explicó, sorprendiendo a la chica con la noticia—Va a alquilar un apartamento en Tokio, como tú, y le he dicho que, si coge uno contiguo al tuyo, ya no hace falta que busque compañero de piso.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Shaoran cuando su novia comenzó a abrir y a cerrar la boca sin proferir palabra alguna. La había sorprendido y eso casi le hizo ronronear de placer.

—Por mucho que aprecie a Tôya y a tu padre… bueno, por mucho que aprecie a tu padre—se corrigió, aunque ambos sabían que, muy en el fondo, también apreciaba un poco a su cuñado—vuelvo a Japón para estar contigo, y no tiene sentido si tú estás lejos y sólo puedo verte cada dos fines de semana.

—¿Vas a estudiar en Tokio… por mi?

—Bueno, también porque esa universidad es mejor que la más cercana a Tomoeda—Reconoció, haciendo una mueca que concluyó con una ligera carcajada al verla fulminarle con la mirada—, pero sobre todo por ti, por supuesto.

—Eso está mucho mejor. Además, seguro que a mi compañera de piso le encantará la idea.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de fruncir el ceño, extrañado, y el turno de Sakura de disfrutar de ello.

—Meiling me ha confesado antes de marcharse que le ha pedido permiso a sus padres para estudiar la carrera en Japón—Explicó, llevándose el último ravioli a la boca—Ha llamado a Khay 'mejorar el idioma' frente a su padre, pero el contenido es el mismo: ya no vas a ser el único Li en Japón.

—Genial—Gruñó Shaoran, sarcástico—Estoy comenzando a replanteármelo que lo sepas.

—¡Eh! —Protestó Sakura, lanzándole el tapón de la Coca-Cola antes de echarse el gaseoso líquido en la copa.

Shaoran lo pilló al vuelo y, extendiendo el brazo hacia la cesta, sacó el elemento sorpresa de la noche.

—En fin, si vamos a seguir hablando de malas noticias, será mejor hacerlo mientras comemos algo bueno.

—¿Tarta de limón? —Se sorprendió Sakura, rodando los ojos con resignación—Definitivamente tiene que ser tu mayor obsesión.

Shaoran, que en esos momentos cortaba un trozo de tarta y lo ponía en el plato de Sakura, alzó la mirada y sonrió. A la luz de las velas el chico estaba guapísimo y Sakura se derritió de la misma forma que lo estaban haciendo los cubitos de hielo de su bebida.

—En eso te equivocas—Replicó él, con una voz apagada que a Sakura le resultó de lo más seductora—Mi mayor obsesión eres tú.

Y el agua que había pasado a ser la castaña se evaporó por completo.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Eriol, la enorme cama de matrimonio captó la atención de la morena casi directamente. Varias escenas de lo que había podido días atrás pasar en ese colchón, se elaboraron en su malintencionada mente y Tomoyo tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para disiparlas.

Eriol no le había contado detalles y ella, sinceramente, no quería saberlos. Para imaginársela como iba la modelo esa noche, le bastaba con ver alguno de los catálogos de lencería que había hecho, y para adivinar como había intentado seducirle no necesitaba más que un poco de ardiente imaginación femenina o una buena película americana.

Al parecer, Eriol también había evocado ese mismo momento —probablemente con más precisión—pues sus ojos se detuvieron en la cama más tiempo de lo que solía considerarse habitual.

Dispuesta a evitar que Kaho Mizuki ocupase un segundo más la mente de su novio, Tomoyo comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba de camino hacia la cama, quedando únicamente con un sujetador negro y lila que recogía perfectamente sus pechos y que ahora Eriol parecía considerar mucho más interesante que la imagen de Kaho proyectada en su mente.

—¿Vienes? —Le incitó, deslizando de forma seductora el tirante de su sujetador por su hombro—¿O tengo que ir yo a por ti?

Eriol, desorientado en un primer momento, rió suavemente mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello oscuro, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Se supone que yo soy el osado en esta relación—Replicó, dirigiéndose hacia la cama; se detuvo cuando sus rodillas dieron con el colchón.

—Yo hubiese dicho pervertido, cariño—La joven gateó hasta él para luego erguirse y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos—Pero estoy tan necesitada de ti que no me voy a mezclar en matices.

Como si quisiese dar fe de su necesidad, Tomoyo se arrimó más a su novio, incitándole cuando sus pechos toparon con los firmes bíceps de él.

Eriol tragó saliva. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza y el deseo que había comenzado a arder en el taxi se hizo paso en su interior, recordándole que tenía una deuda pendiente y que en esta ocasión no se la iba a dejar pasar.

Sin embargo, Eriol se recordó que, antes de hacerle el amor, debía hablar con ella con urgencia, tal y como el e-mail que había recibido esa mañana le exigía. No por nada habían subido a la habitación. Claro que, quizás, no era el mejor sitio para hablar, después de todo.

—Un momento, Tomoyo—Le pidió, apartándose sutilmente cuando su novia comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa; ella alzó la mirada, extrañada—Antes quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

La chica se apartó, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas mientras le escuchaba con atención.

—Necesito que concluyamos con la conversación que dejamos pendiente cuando vino Sakura.

El rostro de la joven Daidôji se iluminó y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Sí, tienes razón—Coincidió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con impaciencia—Siento no haberte respondido ese día, pero quiero que sepas que yo también; que yo también quiero despertarme contigo cada mañana, que me encantaría que fieras lo primero en ver todos los días. A mi también me encantaría vivir contigo, algún día.

—El próximo curso.

La jovialidad en el rostro de la joven Daidôji se esfumó de pronto. Parpadeó, intentando comprobar si lo que había oído era fiable o no.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que yo quiero que ese 'algún día' sea el próximo curso—Explicó, atrapando el rostro de ella entre sus manos—Tomoyo, me han aceptado en un prestigioso conservatorio de Londres y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Hace unos meses les mandé un vídeo tocando el piano, más por curiosidad por saber que opinaban que por otra cosa, y dos días antes de que te fueras me llegó un e-mail con su petición de que iniciase mi formación como pianista allí.

Aún turbada pero lo bastante consciente como para comprender lo que le estaba diciendo su novio, Tomoyo se zafó de las manos de él, bajando de la cama para poder ponerse a su altura. Le miró, furiosa.

—¿Hace una semana? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Esa mañana, después de tantear el terreno.

—¿Qué terreno? —Le espetó, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la ventana; ya no le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera en sujetador.

—Tu terreno—Contestó Eriol, sosegado, siguiéndola con la mirada—Quería saber que te parecía la idea antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿La idea de vivir juntos? —Tomoyo se volvió hacia él, echando chispas por los ojos—Por Dios, Eriol, que yo pensaba que te estabas refiriendo a vivir aquí, no en el extranjero. No es lo mismo.

—Seguimos siendo tú y yo, aquí, en Londres y en cualquier otro planeta.

Tomoyo calló, dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente hacia los bonitos jardines que se contemplaban desde el ventanal de la habitación. Sin pretenderlo, cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando sintió como los brazos de Eriol rodeaban su cintura desnuda.

—Sólo quiero que estemos juntos y no me importa dónde—Le susurró, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro—Allí tú puedes estudiar arte y hacer cursos de fotografía. Hay una escuela muy buena que está interesada en tus diseños y dos más en tus fotografías.

—También has pensado en mi, ¿eh?

—Siempre lo hago—Le dijo, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella—Además, no se me pasaría por la cabeza aceptar si no hubiese posibilidad de que tú te vinieses conmigo.

—Eriol yo no…

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, la chica meditó las palabras de su novio, dejando escapar, finalmente, un largo suspiro. Su novio se había vuelto loco

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si te digo que no?

Tomoyo sintió como el chico encogía los hombros tras ella.

—Nada. Les daré las gracias y rechazaré su oferta con amabilidad. Si tú no vienes, me quedaré aquí, en Tomoeda.

—Y estudiarás administración de empresas como quiere tu madre—Dedujo la chica, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Eriol no confirmó las sospechas de Tomoyo, pero no fue necesario. Su silencio ya era de por si una respuesta más que elocuente.

—Ya te lo he dicho, princesa: no me importa dónde estemos, siempre que estemos juntos.

Sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía al oírle llamarla de esa forma, recitó en su cabeza el mensaje que aún, después de meses de relación, todavía seguía llegando a su móvil cada noche: Buenas noches, princesa. Te quiero; y entonces comprendió que Eriol tenía razón.

Pensó en Minami, fallecida tan joven; pensó en Shaoran, que por fin comenzaba a disfrutar de la vida; y, finalmente, pensó en su querida Sakura. La imagen de la chica, con sus ojos verdes y su radiante sonrisa, se formó durante unos instantes en su mente. Dudó, pero no tardó en recordar que la joven Kinomoto ya no era la niña con la que había comenzado el curso meses atrás. Sakura había madurado, se había hecho más fuerte, y ya no la necesitaba tanto a su lado.

Y, además, tiene a Li, se recordó.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y aún entre sus brazos, Tomoyo se volvió hacia él. Los ojos azules de su novio la observaban con expectación, pero no la apremiaban. Él nunca la apremiaba por nada. Siempre esperaba, paciente, de la misma forma que había esperado a que se aclarase para salir de una vez por todas con ella.

Eriol siempre había estado ahí para ella y era hora que de que ella estuviese ahí para él. Ya pensaría cómo iba a convencer a su madre. Pero la vida era demasiado corta y Tomoyo se había empeñado en disfrutarla, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que contribuyendo a que alguien a quien quieres sea feliz?

—Hiiragizawa, estás loco y, lo peor, es que yo lo estoy por ti.

Eriol abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido por lo que la sonrisa divertida de su novia dejaba entrever.

—Entonces…

—Pues que será mejor que vayas encendiendo el ordenador y contestando al e-mail, porque quiero que nos reciban en Londres con alfombra roja y todo.

Eriol, todavía incrédulo, parpadeó repetidas veces para luego reír de puro júbilo. Deslizando sus manos desde la cintura hasta su trasero, la cogió por debajo de las nalgas y la alzó en peso. Tomoyo contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se agarraba como podía a los hombros del chico.

—El e-mail puede esperar un par de horas más—Replicó, llevándola hasta la cama—Yo no puedo esperar tanto.

Tomoyo también rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cabello oscuro como la noche se balanceó en el aire antes de quedar esparcido por el colchón cuando Eriol la lanzó sobre la cama.

—Definitivamente eres un osado, Hiiragizawa.

—Eso tenlo por seguro—Convino, situándose sobre ella para besarla con anhelo en los labios—En cuanto pasen unos meses y ya estemos instalados, tengo intención de pedirte matrimonio.

Tomoyo se detuvo para observarle y él le sostuvo la mirada. Durante unos instantes estuvieron calibrándose mutuamente hasta que, finalmente, Eriol rió ligeramente y Tomoyo le golpeó en el pecho con un manotazo. Ya le estaba tomando el pelo.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al climax, la joven Daidôji creyó escuchar junto a su oído la jadeante voz de Eriol susurrándole:

—No estaba bromeando.

Y Tomoyo tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que, si Eriol se lo proponía, acabaría aceptando; porque Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba loco y ella lo estaba por él.

**oOoOoOo**

Las velas que sostenía el candelabro apenas se habían derretido durante la cena, sin embargo Shaoran las había apagado después del postre. Con las ráfagas de luz de las farolas que entraban por la ventana, provenientes del jardín, era suficiente para iluminar la casita del árbol, pero concedían la penumbra justa para aportar la intimidad que necesitaban.

Con el sabor del limón todavía patente en sus bocas, las dos jóvenes permanecían abrazados sobre el mantel, del cual habían recogido platos y demás hacía casi una hora. Simplemente estaban así, entrelazados el uno con el otro, disfrutando de la cercanía, de la respiración del otro y del latir de sus corazones que parecían estar casi compenetrados.

Shaoran le contó el origen de la casita, le habló de los momentos que había pasado con Shang en ese lugar y la razón por la cual la había llevado allí: quería que ella también formase parte de esa cabaña y mejorase los recuerdos que tenía de sus últimas visitas.

El crujido del plástico al desenvolver el caramelo hizo que Sakura alzase un poco la cabeza. Como era habitual, mientras hacía la digestión, Shaoran se llevó uno de los caramelos de limón que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Se lo había visto hacer durante meses y nunca le había preguntado ni la razón ni cuando había empezado a ello.

—No hay razón—Admitió, hundiendo los hombros—Simplemente es una costumbre. Minami siempre lo hacía y al final me enganchó; aunque, en realidad, odio los caramelos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, salvo los de limón. Supongo que son los únicos que van conmigo, como las chicas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sakura entrecerró los ojos, recelosa—¿Cómo que como las chicas?

Shaoran rió.

—Pues eso que, como las chicas, ignoraba todo tipo de caramelos hasta que me tropecé con el único sabor que va conmigo—Apoyando el codo en el suelo y sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano, se giró hacia ella—Ahora tú eres mi caramelo de limón.

Desde su posición, todavía tumbada en el suelo y nuevamente con la cabeza sobre el mantel, Sakura comprobó hipnotizada el brillo de los ojos del chico, lo penetrante que era su mirada, profunda y cautivadora.

La joven Kinomoto había comenzado viendo su rostro, el ángulo de su mandíbula, sus atrayentes labios, su recta nariz… pero ya sólo podía mirar sus ojos. El entorno se fue difuminando poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. No había luz, no se oía el sonido del agua de la fuente, tampoco el ladrido del perro del vecino… No había nada salvo ellos dos en ese momento, en ese lugar.

Y ninguno de los dos tuvo que preguntar o poner sus pensamientos en palabras, simplemente se dejaron llevar, sin saber cual de los dos se había abalanzado sobre el otro primero.

Shaoran la despojó de la camisa; ella le ayudó a sacarse la suya por la cabeza, demasiado impacientes como para tomarse las molestias en desabotonarlas. Ella se quitó sus propios pantalones vaqueros; él, un poco más nervioso, tubo que forcejear con su propio cinturón antes de relejarlos de mala manera junto a los de la chica, enrollados en un rincón.

No se detuvieron ningún momento para observarse. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para ello. Ahora querían sentir y demostrar, así que acariciaron cada recoveco del otro, ya fuera por encima o por debajo de la ropa interior.

Besaron cada centímetro de piel, rozaron cada extremidad… y, entre jadeos, imploraban al otro terminar con ello cuanto antes.

Habían aguardado mucho tiempo en dejarse sucumbir al deseo, mucho más en encontrar la persona idónea para el otro y, mientras minutos después comprobaban que en cuanto a física también encajaban a la perfección, los dos talismanes del amor que un domingo compraron a una mujer en un puesto, sobresalían de los bolsillos de los pantalones de Shaoran y Sakura, brillando bajo la tenue luz de las farolas.

**The End**

oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo estáis? Aunque después de tanto tiempo, creo que la pregunta más adecuada sería: ¿Qué es de vuestras vidas?**

**La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decir, qué hacer o cómo disculparme por tal demora que sobrepasa con creces las semanas; sinceramente, creo que no la hay. Estoy avergonzada, entristecida y, en cierta forma, ahora también un poco liberada al subir por fin los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Desde el mismo instante en el que me vi forzada a dejar de subirla, siempre he tenido ese pechizquito en el corazón al pensar en la faena que os estaba haciendo. Sé que una historia no es algo de vida o muerte, pero como lectora, soy consciente de la rabia que da el quedarse ahí con el ¿y cómo terminará? y sólo hipotetizar sin confirmar nada. **

**Como algunos sabéis y otros tantos os habréis imaginado por los últimos comentarios que hice, mi situación familiar se complicó bastante y, aunque muchas veces hice el intento de sentarme a continuar escribiendo, incluso el hobby que tanto me gustaba me resultaba casi insufrible. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía escribir nada y todo era pesimista. En realidad, si hubiese continuado escribiendo en ese momento, creo que habría dejado a cada personaje de la historia en un punto del planeta o los habría matado a todos xD **

**Por ello, tras unos meses de infructuosos intentos donde cada capítulo era peor que la anterior intentona, opté por darme un respiro, intentar centrarme en lo que debía hacer en ese momento y retomar las cosas más adelante. Desafortunadamente, entre unas cosas y otras, el respiro se hizo más largo de lo esperado y cuando quise darme cuenta, volvía a estar involucrada en otro follón y, encima, no me acordaba apenas de cómo quería terminar la historia. Así que el año pasado me senté frente al ordenador, comencé a leerla con calma y a intentar recabar cualquier detalle que me pudiese ayudar a concluir con el menor número de lagunas posibles. **

**Sin embargo, tenía claro que no iba a volver a arriesgarme a subir un capítulo y volver a dejarla inconclusa: hasta que no estuviesen los últimos dejaría las cosas como estaban. Finalmente, terminé el capítulo a finales del año pasado y, con la intención de revisar la historia nuevamente para ver si recordaba más detalles y hacer un posible epílogo, decidí que me tomaría la época de exámenes universitarios como un descanso, en febrero la revisaría y en marzo la subiría al fin con o sin epílogo. Al final ha sido sin, pero es que el prólogo no tenía mucha sustancia y no quería haceros esperar más.**

**Lo cierto es que, por mucho que desde un principio intenté no prolongar esta situación demasiado, tuve que anteponer mi vida real a mi hobby y lamento enormemente haberos perjudicado, en mayor o menor medida; realmente lo lamento muchísimo.**

**Ahora, con unos años más de experiencia, madurez e intentando ser sincera con vosotros, creo que cometí tres fallos:**

—** El primero, no poner una explicación más formal en el profile, además del "Pausado temporalmente". En ese momento estaba tan absorta en mis problemas que no reparé en ello, pero he aprendido la lección.**

—** El segundo, subir una historia sin tenerla terminada: JAMÁS volveré a hacerlo, ya que nunca sabes como pueden irte las cosas y perjudicar con ello a otros.**

—** Y el tercero… hacerme un guion para asegurarme que no se me olvidan los detalles. Esto ya es algo más personal, pero también lo he aprendido.**

**En fin, creo que ya sólo puedo deciros que espero que me perdonéis, que espero que pese a todo tengáis un buen recuerdo de la historia en sí y que, algún día, os animéis a volver a leerla de principio a fin, sin interrupción alguna. **

**Quiero, sobretodo, dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado todo este tiempo, que no han olvidado la historia y que me han animado a continuar desde la comprensión por mi situación, para no hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. Siempre he tenido claro que la terminaría, ya que había dado mi palabra, pero el no saber cuando me angustiaba tanto que lo que menos necesitaba era que, encima, me hiciesen sentir peor; así que ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS por vuestra paciencia y apoyo! Y que sepáis que esta historia nunca habría existido sin vosotros.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
